L'amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux
by Nanola
Summary: La dernière année à Poudlard aurait dû être calme pour les Potter. Elle aurait dû.
1. Chapter 1

_L'amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme_

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Me revoilà avec, comme promis la suite de _Quelque Chose de Pourri au Royaume de Merlin_. Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas lu, je vous conseille vivement de le faire, par souci de compréhension de certains passages.

**Je vous conseille également de lire ce qui suit.**

Cette histoire se passe alors que nos héros vont entrer en Septième Année. Le contexte de l'histoire n'a pas changé par rapport à _Quelque chose de Pourri au Royaume de Merlin _: Voldemort est mort, les horcruxes n'ont jamais existé, Neville est le Survivant et Peter Pettigrow n'est pas un traître. Je préviens d'ores et déjà que tous les noms seront en français et non dans la langue d'origine, choix personnel. Pour l'instant, dix chapitres sont écris. Le temps de parution sera très certainement plus lent que pour la première. Je préfère ne rien dire à l'avance, on verra.

**Couples** : Ce sera un Harry/Drago. Il s'agit donc d'un slash, ce qui signifie que si vous n'aimez pas voir deux gars ensemble, que ça vous dégoûte ou que vous n'êtes pas prêts à lire ça, il est encore temps de quitter cette page. Pour les autres couples, hormis Severus, Sirius, Peter, Henry et Ginny, ils sont tous issus du canon. Comme promis Sirius et Severus sont ensemble, ils sont mariés. Peter aura une dulcinée et Henry sort avec Ginny. Pour ceux que ça dérange et qui veulent la voir mourir ou être humiliée, préparez-vous à être déçus, vous êtes prévenus.

**Rating** : T ou K+, j'ignore la différence entre les deux. Pour l'instant, T ou K+ sera le rating le plus haut de la fiction, je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire un lemon mais qui sait.

**Disclaimer** : Je préviens une fois pour toute que les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à la formidable JK Rowling. Le titre est issu d'une citation de Shakespeare dans _Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été_. L'histoire est à moi mais j'ai été inspirée en lisant _Héritage_ et_ Vous Avez Dit Improbable_ d'Emeraldcryst.

**Bêta** : Je remercie Grealyl qui a accepté de rempiler pour cette fiction et qui fait un formidable boulot de bêta.

J'accepte toutes les reviews positives comme négatives mais surtout j'apprécie les reviews constructives et j'aime pouvoir y répondre personnellement.

Harry sera différent du canon à cause de son enfance. Pour comprendre, je vous invite à lire ou relire _Quelque Chose de Pourri Au Royaume de Merlin_. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Voilà, maintenant si vous êtes encore en vie et/ou motivés, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Un élémental (des élémentaires) est un être qui maîtrise un des quatre éléments, l'eau la terre le feu ou l'air. On dit que les élémentaires sont la version masculine des vélanes mais qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir maîtriser les éléments. Les élémentaires ont un compagnon ou une compagne qui se trouve être la personne qui les complétera totalement. Ils la trouvent en général dans leurs fréquentations et savent qui elle est dès l'acquisition de leur héritage. Aucun doute n'est possible. »

Extrait de _la __vie__ d'un __élémental_, par Ophiucus Caeli, élémental d'air.

0o0

Harry Potter referma précautionneusement la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère jumeau Henry, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat et descendit dans le salon.

Le Terrier, la demeure des Weasley, était silencieux. C'était tellement rare que Harry en profita.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce et se prit à fermer les yeux. Il était fatigué. Vraiment. Mais malgré son épuisement, il lui était impossible de dormir. Ça faisait près de deux mois que ses nuits ne duraient que trois heures et qu'il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil avant cinq heures du matin pour être réveillé à huit heures par une Hermione Granger radieuse qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles de se lever et de profiter des vacances pour réviser ses cours.

Les Potter, Hermione et Neville passaient la dernière semaine de juillet au Terrier, et ce, depuis la fin de leur Deuxième Année. Ça faisait du bien aux adolescents de se voir pendant les vacances et Molly Weasley adorait avoir du monde chez elle. La fin de ce petit séjour était toujours marquée par l'anniversaire de Harry, Henry et Neville, tous trois nés le même jour.

Harry regarda l'heure sur une des deux horloges du salon – l'autre servant à savoir où se trouvaient les neuf Weasley – et soupira. Il était à peine une heure du matin et le jeune homme n'était pas fatigué. D'habitude il restait dans la chambre de Ron et attendait bêtement que le sommeil vienne mais Ron et Henry avaient décidé de faire un concert et ronflaient à qui mieux mieux. Neville dormait du sommeil du juste. Dans les autres chambres, sans même vérifier, Harry savait que tout le monde était au pays des rêves. Sauf lui. C'était quelque part un peu injuste.

Les heures s'égrenèrent et Harry, plongé dans un soporifique livre, ne dormait toujours pas. Pourtant, il ne connaissait rien de mieux que les _Traités__ historiques __depuis __un __millénaire _pour somnoler au bout de deux lignes.

Le seul avantage que le jeune homme avait trouvé, c'était qu'il avait pu faire tous ses devoirs et avait découvert qu'il était plus productif et concentré la nuit. Mais ça, c'était au début. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire et lisait des livres plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres pour s'endormir. Sans succès.

À cinq heures, il sentit ses yeux le piquer et l'instant suivant, il dormait profondément.

Il se sentit être secoué doucement et en ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur Madame Weasley qui lui faisait un grand sourire, quoiqu'un peu inquiet.

- Tout va bien mon chéri ?

Il acquiesça. Harry adorait cette femme qui avait toujours été si gentille avec lui. Il la considérait comme sa mère et la laissait le couver. Mais il n'aurait jamais osé l'appeler maman ou Molly.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris qu'il était sept heures. Il avait donc dormi deux heures et se sentait vidé. Sa nuit avait été trop courte mais s'il remontait, il ne pourrait pas s'endormir.

La journée fut longue et épuisante. Nous étions le 31 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire de Neville, Harry et Henry. Molly s'était surpassée, comme à chaque anniversaire, et les repas furent divins. Mais le gâteau et les cadeaux n'étaient prévus qu'au dîner.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva, Harry dormait presque debout. Ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Molly fut presque tentée de l'envoyer se coucher mais c'était son anniversaire après tout, alors elle lui fit boire une potion énergisante.

La soirée fut plutôt amusante. Les jumeaux et Neville furent gâtés : livres de la part de Hermione, kit d'entretien de balai pour les Potter, car ils étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch depuis leur Deuxième Année – attrapeur pour Harry et poursuiveur pour Henry, comme ils l'avaient voulu – et possédaient leur propre balais, ainsi qu'une plante assez rare pour Neville, passionné de Botanique, le tout offert par Ron. Ginny avait offert à Henry, son petit-ami depuis près de six mois, une cape pour les réceptions taillée sur mesure dans un tissus coûteux. Le reste des Weasley présent s'était cotisé pour leur offrir à tous les trois d'autres livres. Madame Weasley, quant à elle, leur avait fait des fondants du chaudron en remplaçant le chocolat par du caramel pour Harry. La petite-amie de Neville, Hannah Abbot, devait être là mais elle avait eu un empêchement, elle était clouée au lit depuis trois jours mais elle avait envoyé son cadeau à Neville, un guide pour réussir son jardin sorcier.

Le moment le plus drôle, pour Harry, avait été sans aucun doute lorsque Hermione avait donné son cadeau en le serrant dans ses bras. Voir ensuite la réaction de Ron valait son pesant de gallions. La jalousie se lisait sur le visage du rouquin. Fred Weasley avait même pris une photo pour l'offrir à Hermione le jour de leur mariage, si Ron se décidait à se déclarer. Ce qui, selon le même Fred, ne risquait jamais de se faire si personne ne lui mettait un coup de pied aux fesses pour l'y pousser.

À minuit, heure à laquelle tout le monde ou presque alla se coucher, Harry, en pyjama, s'écroula sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait trop mangé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait au Terrier. Madame Weasley cuisinait très bien et ne pas se resservir aurait été un crime de lèse-majesté. Et puis, là, elle avait fait de la tarte à la mélasse. Le pêché mignon des jumeaux. Elle avait également fait un crumble aux framboises, le dessert qu'affectionnait Neville.

Harry allait s'endormir quand une masse se laissa tomber sur lui et l'écrasa consciencieusement. Ça ne pouvait être que Henry puisqu'ils partageaient le même lit. Celui-ci devait dormir debout puisqu'il se contenta de rouler à sa place et grogner sans doute des excuses avant de se mettre à ronfler, rapidement suivi par Ron. Neville, fidèle à lui-même, s'était endormi sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller.

Harry venait tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans, âge de la majorité chez les sorciers. Il pouvait donc utiliser la magie et ne se gêna pas. Il tira sa baguette de sous son oreiller et se lança un sortilège de silence en espérant que grâce à ça, il puisse enfin s'endormir. Son corps n'aspirait qu'à ça mais son cerveau tournait encore et encore sans s'arrêter.

Résultat, à deux heures du matin, malgré une fatigue de plus en plus prononcée, Harry retira le sortilège de silence et descendit au salon pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Le sommeil vint le cueillir, comme tous les jours, à cinq heures et deux heures plus tard, Arthur Weasley le réveilla sans faire exprès en allant travailler.

Heureusement, Harry allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, profiter du calme de la maison de son parrain, Sirius Black et de quémander à Severus Black, né Rogue et marié avec Sirius depuis près de deux ans, sa plus puissante potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves afin de pouvoir faire une nuit complète. Henry, lui, avait réussi à négocier de rester les trois premières semaines d'août chez les Weasley et Severus, son parrain, avait accepté.

Comme convenu, à dix heures pile, fin prêt et valise aux pieds, Harry salua et remercia ses hôtes et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'annoncer sa destination et disparut dans la cheminée pour arriver dans le salon de la demeure londonienne de Severus et Sirius. Le jeune homme épousseta ses vêtements moldus malgré l'absence de poussière et de suie – il avait appris comment sortir dignement de l'âtre sans tomber, ça avait pris du temps mais il y était parvenu.

Sirius apparut, un immense sourire aux lèvres et serra son filleul dans ses bras, ravi de le revoir. Harry se laissa faire. Il ne dit rien non plus quand son parrain ébouriffa ses cheveux, les laissant dans un état indescriptible, eux qui poussaient déjà n'importe comment. Les Potter n'avaient pas le gène des Black, ils n'avaient pas ces cheveux bouclés et sombres qui retombaient sur les joues de Sirius et qui n'avaient pas besoin de sorts ou de gel ou encore de laque pour tenir en place à peine cinq minutes. Non, les Potter n'avaient pas cette chance. Leur tête ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau. Des mèches partaient dans tous les sens et qui se révélaient impossible à coiffer. Et il se trouvait que c'était héréditaire.

La porte menant à la cave claqua et quelques instants plus tard, Severus fit son apparition. Lui aussi étreignit Harry, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il y avait eu beaucoup de monde. Il tenait à son rôle de Maître des Potions acariâtre et froid comme la banquise.

Trente minutes plus tard, le temps de raconter brièvement sa semaine et de rassurer Severus en ce qui concernait Henry, Harry monta dans sa chambre avec sa valise et se jeta sur son lit. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour s'endormir comme une masse jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne le lever pour le déjeuner deux heures plus tard.

- Toujours tes insomnies, constata Severus déjà installé à table, en voyant Harry se frotter les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

- C'est atroce, marmonna le jeune homme en baillant, la main devant la bouche. J'ai dû dormir en tout vingt heures en une semaine. Je n'avais jamais dormi si peu.

- Même au manoir Donewood ?

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Son passé ne lui faisait plus peur, sauf pendant les nuits où les cauchemars l'assaillaient et durant lesquels feu Balthazar Donewood, l'homme qui l'avait enlevé le soir de la mort des Potter seize ans plus tôt, revenait le hanter.

- À cette époque, je n'avais aucune notion de l'heure. C'était Lotty qui m'emmenait dans ma cellule le soir et venait me rechercher le lendemain. Je ne devais pas dormir beaucoup parce qu'il faisait nuit quand j'allais me coucher et quand je me levais. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Qui ? Lotty ?

- Oui. Ça fait six ans et... enfin peu importe.

Pour couper court à cette discussion qui ne lui rappelait pas d'excellents souvenirs, Harry se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, ses plus longues conversations étaient réservées à son frère. Les autres devaient presque lui extorquer le moindre mot.

Harry avait changé. Il était loin le petit garçon qui collait toujours Henry. Les jumeaux avaient peu à peu pris une certaine indépendance vis-à-vis de l'autre, dès que le lien gémellaire qui les unissait et qui avait été mis à mal durant les années de séparation s'était stabilisé. Maintenant, ils pouvaient se séparer plusieurs jours sans difficulté, chose qui aurait été inconcevable six ans auparavant. Cela dit, ça ne faisait que trois ans qu'ils acceptaient d'être éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient le comportement de deux frères, avec tout ce que ça importait comme avantages et comme inconvénients mais Henry ne cessait de veiller sur Harry. Ils étaient, malgré leur indépendance et leurs différents centres d'intérêt, toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Severus regarda son mari et hocha la tête avant de fixer Harry rêvassait, son assiette vide.

- Nous avons de la visite cette après-midi, lâcha Sirius.

- Qui ?

- Lucius Malefoy.

Le sursaut de Harry ne passa pas inaperçu. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qui était Lord Lucius Malefoy. Il connaissait son fils, Drago, un garçon prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Les Malefoy étaient des aristocrates, se définissant comme étant des Sang-Purs. Ils avaient de l'argent et une certaine notoriété dans le milieu politique. Cependant, Harry n'avait rencontré Lucius qu'une fois dans sa vie et il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Revoir cet homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Et il vient pour quoi ?

- Il nous a fait parvenir un courrier avant-hier nous demandant si nous pouvions le recevoir aujourd'hui pour le thé. Il a dit qu'il nous expliquerait tout en personne car il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat.

Harry devina au ton hésitant de Sirius que celui-ci était gêné par quelque chose et le jeune homme avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait être mêlé à cette histoire. Il aurait voulu demander si sa présence était obligatoire mais il avait été bien éduqué et savait qu'il devrait être là, ne serait-ce que pour accueillir et saluer l'invité. Après, libre à lui de filer dans sa chambre si l'on jugeait que sa présence n'était pas indispensable, ou de rester, si l'on jugeait qu'elle n'était pas dérangeante.

Dix-sept heures arrivèrent trop vite au goût de Harry qui était monté dans sa chambre et s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un roman moldu qu'il avait découvert récemment. Une décalogie qu'il dévorait à la vitesse de l'éclair et avec avidité : la _Belgariade_ et la _Mallorée _d'un certain David Eddings. Il ne comptait pas les quatre autres tomes qui composaient les Préquelles et les Séquelles de la saga.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lucius Malefoy, considérablement assourdie par le plancher, il referma son livre et consentit à descendre pour découvrir que non seulement l'aristocrate blond se tenait bien sur le seuil de la maison, mais qu'il avait également amené femme et enfant.

Drago était fidèle à lui-même, un crétin arrogant qui se croyait supérieur. Aussi blond que son père. Les deux se ressemblaient physiquement, même nez pointu et même menton.

Harry savait que Narcissa Malefoy était la cousine de Sirius mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que les deux parents puissent être si différents l'un de l'autre. En effet, Lady Malefoy était aussi blonde que Sirius était brun. En revanche, ils avaient les mêmes yeux gris. En regardant bien, Harry put déceler chez Drago, des traits de sa mère, les pommettes notamment et les yeux.

Le jeune Potter avait sous les yeux la représentation familiale parfaite de la noblesse sorcière anglaise et à la façon dont le fixèrent les Malefoy, Harry eut l'impression d'être considéré comme un moins que rien. Cette pensée le chagrina quelque peu.

En effet, même s'il s'était affirmé au cours des années, il manquait toujours cruellement de confiance en lui, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des étrangers. Et pendant les conversations, même avec ses amis, ils gardait le silence par peur de dire n'importe quoi comme ça lui arrivait souvent.

- Monsieur Potter, fit Lucius Malefoy d'une voix traînante, mimique que son fils avait sans aucun doute repris, c'est une joie pour moi de vous revoir. Je vous présente mon épouse Narcissa et vous connaissez notre fils Drago.

- Lord Malefoy, fit Harry en serrant la main de l'homme. C'est également une joie pour moi de vous revoir, soyez-en assuré. Lady Malefoy, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Harry gratifia Madame Malefoy d'un baisemain fait dans les règles de l'art. Oui, Sirius et Severus l'avaient bien éduqué, du moins suffisamment pour survivre dans le monde de l'aristocratie guindée où tout n'était que paraître et convenances et parce que les Potter se devaient de bien se tenir en société. En revanche, il se contenta de saluer Drago d'un signe de tête. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Sirius débarrassa Narcissa de sa cape et prit celles de Lucius et Drago avant de filer les accrocher pendant que Severus faisait asseoir tout le monde. Le thé était prêt et attendait sur la table basse du salon, magiquement gardé au chaud. Harry resta debout près de la porte, déterminé à partir dès qu'il saurait la teneur de la présence des Malefoy ici.

- Si nous en venions au fait, commença Severus alors que Sirius servait le thé dans les tasses en porcelaine délicate et finement ouvragée.

- Mais certainement. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Malefoy sont des élémentaires ou des vélanes.

Tous hochèrent la tête. C'était de notoriété publique. Lucius Malefoy était un élémental d'air, comme Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius, était un élémental d'eau. Drago était forcément un élémental, lui aussi. Restait à savoir quel élément il maîtrisait. Il devait avoir reçu son héritage le jour de ses dix-sept ans, comme son père, son grand-père et ses ancêtres avant lui.

- En effet, fit Severus. Mais quel est le rapport avec votre visite ?

Il posait la question, mais il commençait à voir où Lucius voulait en venir. Il espérait se tromper. Un coup d'œil vers Sirius lui apprit que son mari pensait la même chose.

- Eh bien, Drago est entré en possession de son héritage, le jour de son anniversaire.

- La presse l'a en effet mentionné, répliqua Severus. J'en déduis donc que votre fils a...

Severus se tut. Il n'avait pas envie de dire la suite. Et tout le monde avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- C'est cela, confirma Lucius, Drago a trouvé la personne qui le complétera. Drago ?

Le jeune blond se leva, posa sa tasse sur le plateau et se planta devant Sirius. Harry regarda la scène, surpris. Il était parfaitement au courant que Drago était un élémental puisque ce dernier s'en était vanté à la fin de l'année. Mais personne n'avait su qui était sa compagne ou son compagnon, sauf le Serpentard. Cela dit, Harry était surpris et assez inquiet par ce qu'il voyait. La façon dont Drago se comportait était celle d'une demande en mariage. Le futur marié demandait la main de sa promise normalement au tuteur de celle-ci.

Un doute effroyable le prit soudain alors que Drago se raclait la gorge.

- J'ai attendu que mon compagnon soit majeur avant de me rendre chez lui, commença le jeune Malefoy. Lord Black, me ferez vous l'honneur de m'accorder la main de votre filleul, Harry Potter ?

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**Note :** Ne vous attendez pas à un Drago tout mignon, tout gentil avec son futur mari, vous seriez cruellement déçus. Le couple va mettre du temps avant d'aplanir toutes les difficultés. Pour l'instant, j'en suis au chapitre 11 et ils ne s'apprécient pas encore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une romantique, je n'aime pas les histoires tragiques. Ça se terminera forcément bien.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bêta** : Grealyl

**Note** : Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte, en favori, qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui m'ont simplement lu. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-le moi savoir. Beaucoup se sont inquiétés, avec justesse d'ailleurs, que je sombre dans le cliché qu'on peut lire dans beaucoup de fictions traitant de ce thème, j'essaye que ce ne soit pas le cas, de toute manière ma bêta a pour mission de me coller son pied aux fesses si elle trouve que ça sombre dans le cliché ou le débile. J'espère avoir pu vous rassurer.

**Avertissement** : Je rappelle que cette fiction est la suite d'une autre fiction "Quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Merlin". Je vous conseille vivement de la lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait, juste par souci de compréhension de certains détails et pour comprendre un peu le caractère de Harry. J'ai fait mention dans la note en fin du dernier chapitre, que Drago n'est pas vraiment gentil. et je n'ai pas l'intention de le rendre tout beau tout mignon dans les chapitres à venir.

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Un élémental est issu, selon les légendes, de l'union magique de la Nature avec un homme. Aux filles issues de cette union, la beauté fut accordée. Quant aux garçons, chacun reçut un élément en parfaite harmonie avec son âme. Mais cette âme ne sera complète qu'avec un compagnon ou une compagne. Refuser l'amour d'un élémental est comme refuser l'amour de la nature et refuser la magie elle-même. Une fois la demande acceptée par le promis, l'élémental est en droit d'exiger que son futur époux ou sa future épouse demeure avec lui, afin d'accomplir le rite avant l'union. »

Extrait de _La __vie __d'un__ élémental_, par Ophiucus Caeli, élémental d'air.

0o0

Harry resta statufié par l'annonce. Son cœur semblait même s'être arrêté et le jeune homme ne respirait plus. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Drago Malefoy, la personne qui devait le mépriser le plus au monde, ne venait pas de le demander en mariage. Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence, Drago était toujours planté devant Sirius, attendant quelque chose. Une réponse probablement. Harry pria Merlin et les fondateurs pour que son parrain dise non, même s'il savait au fond de lui que ce serait un oui. On ne pouvait pas refuser la demande d'un élémental sous peine d'aller directement à Azkaban. Car refuser un élémental, c'était refuser ce que la nature offrait.

- C'est, commença Sirius lentement, une proposition qui aurait mérité une certaine réflexion dans un autre cas. Cela dit, les circonstances font que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix que de donner une réponse maintenant.

- En effet.

Harry fixa son probable futur époux d'un air horrifié. Drago avait l'air joyeux. Mais en le regardant plus attentivement, Harry découvrit qu'il ne l'était pas. Le blond semblait presque dégoûté en posant son regard acier sur son futur mari.

Mépris ! Dégoût ! Harry était perdu. Non, il n'aimait pas Drago, pas après les insultes dont il le gratifiait lui, mais aussi ses amis dans les couloirs du collège Poudlard. Henry et Neville étaient les moins touchés mais Ron, Hermione et Harry en faisaient sans cesse les frais.

Harry n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui et craignait par-dessus tout le rejet des autres. Le rejet visible de Drago Malefoy alors que celui-ci l'avait choisi pour compagnon, le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le jeune Potter avait toujours rêvé d'un mariage d'amour, comme Henry, qui sortait avec Ginny depuis près de six mois. Pas un mariage où son mari le méprisait clairement.

Il ne voulait pas rester là, pas quand son fiancé le toisait de cette manière, avec froideur et dédain.

Le jeune homme quitta sa place et courut hors de la pièce. Mais, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'escalier, Sirius l'avait rattrapé et ceinturé, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur une marche. Harry se sentait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement, il avait des sueurs et se sentait sur le point de vomir.

Severus, sortit lui aussi, entendit nettement la respiration rapide de son neveu et diagnostiqua une crise d'angoisse. Il disparut dans son laboratoire au sous-sol pendant que son mari essayait de calmer Harry en lui parlant.

Le temps de descendre dans son laboratoire et de remonter, la crise avait gagné en intensité. Severus donna à Sirius une potion calmante que l'homme parvint à faire boire à Harry. L'effet fut presque instantané.

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Sirius avant de se mordre la lèvre.

La stupidité de sa question lui sauta aux yeux. Non, ça n'allait pas mieux et Harry lui confirma cet état de fait en secouant la tête.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour accepter cette demande ? souffla le jeune homme d'une voix si basse que ses oncles durent tendre l'oreille afin de saisir ce qu'il avait dit.

- Drago est un élémental. Refuser serait un crime. Et tu le sais aussi bien que nous.

- Je... Je croyais que ma vie irait mieux, hoqueta Harry, que je pourrais faire comme Henry, me marier et fonder une famille. Je... Il me déteste. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. À chaque fois qu'il me croisait dans les couloirs, il m'insultait. Et ça n'a pas arrêté. Jamais. Même quand il a reçu son héritage. Ce jour-là, il a du savoir que c'était moi et il n'a pas changé. Qu'est-ce qui...

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et son corps était pris de tremblements. Il n'était pas loin de fondre en larmes. La potion calmante faisait encore effet sinon, nul doute qu'il aurait fait une bêtise ou une autre crise. Sirius le serra dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, pour apaiser ses angoisses ou le réconforter. Severus soupira. Ils comprenaient tous les deux le problème de leur neveu mais aucun ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le salon, Sirius soutenant Harry qui semblait curieusement apathique. Le jeune homme fut assis dans un des fauteuils et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Seule, Narcissa s'inquiéta de son état de santé, probablement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un gendre amorphe et avec autant de conversation qu'une plante en pot. Lucius et Drago se contentèrent de lui jeter un coup d'œil, le plus jeune n'ayant pas bougé de sa place.

Sirius, une fois assis à sa place, se racla la gorge et sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ça mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Moi, Lord Sirius Black, accorde à Drago Malefoy la main de mon filleul Harry Potter.

Et il se maudit pour ces mots formels mais qui scellèrent le destin de son filleul. Le visage de Narcissa s'éclaira d'un sourire joyeux. Lucius et Drago, eux, restèrent impassibles, même si l'on décela chez le père une pointe de soulagement.

Harry se croyait dans un cauchemar. Il était certain que le pire allait venir. Car la demande en mariage n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il redoutait. Le jeune homme avait rapidement parcouru le début d'un livre sur les élémentaires que Remus leur avait offert à lui et Henry, pour leurs quinze ans. Il en avait retenu que peu de choses mais, étrangement, certains détails lui revirent à l'esprit et il redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont fiancés, j'en déduis que Harry doit venir avec vous, fit Severus comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- C'est le point que je voulais aborder en second lieu, confirma Lucius, affable. Drago est en droit d'exiger que Monsieur Potter le suive, comme vous le savez.

Voilà exactement ce que le jeune homme redoutait. Ce point-là. C'était pire encore que la demande en mariage, du moins à ses yeux. Le livre mentionnait – et Harry s'en souvenait car ce détail l'avait interpellé – qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen plus sûr pour l'élémental d'accomplir le rite jusqu'à l'union mais Harry savait également que c'était un moyen déguisé d'éviter que le promis ou la promise ne s'engage dans une autre relation en parallèle.

Harry aurait bien voulu mourir sur le champ ou tomber évanoui mais Merlin semblait absent et le département des miracles avait l'air d'avoir pris des congés. Le brun n'avait aucune envie d'aller au manoir Malefoy, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de se marier avec Drago. Et à bien regarder son futur époux, celui-ci ne semblait pas le vouloir non plus. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

0o0

Harry monta d'un pas lourd les marches de l'escalier de bois et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre avec l'impression de porter le monde sur les épaules. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et voilà qu'on le nommait compagnon de Drago Malefoy. Difficile de faire pire.

D'accord, l'héritier Malefoy était beau et bien fait de sa personne mais il avait un caractère passablement exécrable pour ne pas dire impossible.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry regarda sa valise qu'il n'avait pas encore défaite. Conscient qu'il ne reviendrait pas des vacances, il récupéra ses affaires d'école et les rangea lentement dans sa malle. Il prit des vêtements, les plus beaux de sa garde-robe et plus adaptés au monde sorcier que ceux qu'il porte en général qui sont moldus.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Harry bondit et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Sirius qui le regarde avec un air désolé. Le jeune homme ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. C'était stupide car son parrain n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire oui, sous peine d'un aller simple pour Azkaban, mais Harry lui en voulait.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il froidement en essayant de refouler ses larmes – il n'était pas une fille que diable, il n'allait pas pleurer !

- Harry...

- Oncle Sirius, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

- Je sais que...

Si Sirius continuait comme ça, Harry sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant d'exploser ou pleurer voire les deux. Et il n'était pas question que ça arrive. Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, Sirius entra dans la chambre et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son filleul.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- À ton avis ? !

Sirius se releva et toisa son filleul de ses yeux gris qui étaient devenus plus sombres. Il était en colère.

- Harry, je sais que tu n'acceptes pas cette situation et je le comprends tout à fait mais ça ne te donne pas la permission de me parler sur ce ton ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? !

Harry baissa les yeux, se tassant malgré lui, conscient qu'il avait été trop loin même s'il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Mais Sirius ne supportait pas l'insolence, bien qu'il l'ait été dans sa prime jeunesse.

- Tu veux en parler ? reprit Sirius d'une voix plus douce.

- Parler de quoi ? murmura Harry.

- Savoir comment tu te sens, comment tu prends tout ça.

- Je croyais en avoir parlé tout à l'heure, dans le couloir. Ça n'a pas changé. Je suis toujours... je veux dire que je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je vais me marier avec la dernière au monde qui veut de moi.

Sirius sembla prendre conscience d'un détail que jusque là, il avait ignoré. Harry disait surtout qu'il n'aimait pas Drago et que c'était réciproque, mais pas qu'il ne pouvait pas l'épouser parce que c'était un garçon.

- Harry, tu es gay ?

Le concerné rougit. Il avait gardé soigneusement cette information pour lui. Seul Henry le savait et ce, depuis qu'il avait vu son frère regarder les fesses de ses coéquipiers de Quidditch l'année précédente. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait orienté sur sa sexualité en lui parlant. Certes, des rumeurs courraient depuis longtemps sur ça mais rien n'avait jamais été pris au sérieux.

- Je crois.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais... comment dire... Henry a vu que je regardais surtout les garçons et pas les filles. Il m'en a parlé et j'ai découvert que les mecs m'intéressaient plus mais je n'ai jamais eu confirmation. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles ni de garçons. Donc, je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Donc, le fait que de te marier avec un garçon ne te dérange pas.

- Je... Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Et c'était vrai. Harry s'en rendit compte. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il épouserait un garçon.

- C'est juste que c'est Malefoy qui me dérange. C'est cette histoire aussi. J'ai... je ne sais pas comment dire.

- Essaie quand même, fit doucement Sirius.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de focaliser son regard sur un point du mur.

- J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste machinerie. Malefoy m'a demandé en mariage mais lui même n'avait pas l'air ravi. Je croyais que les élémentaires étaient amoureux de leur compagnon ou compagne mais je me suis trompé. Et lourdement. Tu aurais vu le regard qu'il m'a jeté, finit-il en fixant Sirius.

- J'ai vu le regard de Drago. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Malheureusement, il n'est pas question que toi et moi prenions le risque de refuser.

- De toute manière, c'est trop tard. Il faut que je finisse ma malle.

D'un coup de baguette, les affaires de Harry se rangèrent dans sa malle, correctement pliées, malle que Sirius envoya ensuite d'un autre coup de baguette dans le hall.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, murmura Harry qui se retenait de pleurer depuis que Sirius était entré.

Son parrain ne répondit rien, il se contenta de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement.

- Jure-moi que tu ne diras rien à Henry, murmura Harry.

- Sûrement pas, s'exclama Sirius en agrippant son filleul par les épaules.

- S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Les yeux verts de Harry étaient brillants de larmes contenues. Sirius ferma les siens et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas promettre une telle chose parce que Henry devait être mis au courant.

- S'il te plaît, murmura Harry.

- Il ne saura rien, promit Sirius dans un soupir. On y va ?

Ensemble, ils descendirent dans le salon où les attendaient les Malefoy, prêts à partir. La malle dans l'entrée avait disparue, sans aucune doute déjà au manoir Malefoy. Harry eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Severus que Drago l'empoigna par le bras et le poussa dans la cheminée. L'instant d'après, le jeune Potter fut éjecté hors de l'âtre, à plat ventre, le nez sur du marbre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas atterri aussi peu gracieusement.

- Pitoyable, fit une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna et vit Drago le toiser. Le brun sentit ses joues brûler sous l'humiliation et se hâta de se relever mais son fiancé n'eut pas le temps de dire grand-chose de plus, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et les deux garçons reculèrent. Narcissa apparut rapidement suivie par Lucius. Les époux dégageaient une classe indéniable mais également une froideur à toute épreuve. Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place et il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas possible.

- Dobby ! appela le maître de maison.

Un elfe apparut dans un crac sonore et s'inclina. Son grand nez frôla le sol.

- Conduis donc notre invité dans ses appartements ! Considère-le comme un membre de la famille !

Toute amabilité et chaleur semblaient avoir totalement disparu, remplacées par un milieu peu accueillant et pour le moins réfrigérant. De quoi ne pas se sentir chez soi. Était-ce le but ? Déstabiliser les petits-amis ou petites-amies ? Les faire fuir ? En tout cas, c'était réussi. Harry sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac alors que la petite créature grisâtre aux yeux globuleux et aux oreilles pointues s'inclinait respectueusement. Le jeune homme se revit au manoir Donewood avec la même attitude, repensa à Lotty, et le souvenir le fit serrer les poings.

Dobby passa devant Harry qui le suivit mécaniquement, une boule au ventre et la rage aux dents.

L'elfe le conduisit à travers les étages, en silence. Harry regardait le trajet, cartographiant la route pour ne pas se perdre. Le manoir était plus grand que celui des Donewood, et tout aussi labyrinthique, si ce n'est plus. Ici, par contre, tout respirait le luxe et la distinction. Les Malefoy avaient de l'argent et le montraient fièrement. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de la valeur des objets qui meublaient les couloirs ou certaines pièces qu'il pouvait voir en passant devant, mais ça devait coûter une fortune.

Finalement, Dobby s'arrêta devant une double porte fermée.

- Vos appartements Maître Harry Monsieur, couina l'elfe en s'inclinant.

L'appellation cloua Harry sur place. On ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer. Lotty l'appelait 'petit', Balthazar employait un autre terme jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il s'appellerait Orion Donewood et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas l'oublier. Les autres elfes du manoir, eux, ne l'approchaient pas ou restaient muets quand il était près d'eux.

Les appartements étaient magnifiques. Le salon et la chambre attenante étaient décorés dans des tons clairs et lumineux, parfaitement coordonnés au linge de lit et aux rideaux. Les bibelots posés ça et là et les meubles d'excellente facture se fondaient très bien dans le décor. Harry n'en revenait pas.

- Dobby espère que la chambre plaît à Maître Harry Monsieur, couina Dobby.

- C'est... parfait.

C'était tellement splendide que sur le coup, Harry était presque content de se marier. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Dobby est ravi, Maître Harry Monsieur, reprit la petite créature qui sautillait presque de joie à l'idée d'avoir fait plaisir.

Harry serra les dents à cette appellation mais il ne pouvait décemment pas reprendre le pauvre elfe qui risquerait d'aller se punir. Pour un elfe de maison, le protocole et le respect des ordres étaient très importants. Y déroger les obligerait à s'infliger des douleurs inutiles.

- Maître Harry Monsieur a-t-il encore besoin de Dobby ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, le regard fixé sur ce qui était maintenant sa chambre. Il ne vit donc pas Dobby s'incliner bien bas mais entendit le craquement sonore, signe que l'elfe était parti. Lentement, Harry fit un premier pas. Sa malle était déjà là, fermée, n'attendant que lui. D'habitude, il l'aurait défaite mais là, il se l'interdit. Cet endroit était trop beau pour que ce soit à lui et Harry s'attendait à ce qu'on lui dise que c'était une blague et qu'il allait déménager, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il pensait une telle chose puisque, jusque là, personne n'avait repris ce qu'on lui avait donné. Il laissa donc son bagage et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La vue était superbe et donnait sur un parc gigantesque qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui des châteaux français. La pelouse bien grasse était parfaitement entretenue, les massifs étaient taillés, ainsi que les haies. Plus loin, au bout d'une allée de graviers blancs, Harry put apercevoir une fontaine.

- Monsieur Potter ? fit une voix féminine dans son dos.

Harry se retourna prestement, tendu et sur le qui-vive. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait au milieu du petit salon privé, belle comme le jour avec ses cheveux d'un blond clair, sa peau pâle et sans la moindre imperfection à part quelques rides d'expression qui apparaissaient, la rendant plus belle encore et sa robe taillée sur mesure qui lui allait à ravir.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non Madame, se hâta de répondre le jeune homme en bafouillant.

Il sentit ses joues brûler. Il devait être d'un beau rouge écrevisse. Narcissa le toisa d'un œil amusé, un sourire imperceptible étirant ses lèvres.

- La chambre vous plaît-elle ? demanda-t-elle en parfaite hôtesse de maison.

- Oui Madame, elle est parfaite.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. J'ai quelque chose à vous remettre. Un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard en quelque sorte. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous l'avoir emballé.

Elle tendit à Harry un livre avec une couverture en cuir souple ainsi qu'un assortiment de plumes et d'encre. Le jeune homme récupéra les objets sans vraiment savoir pourquoi on lui offrait de telles choses. Son air perplexe fit sourire sa future belle-mère.

- Ceci est un journal vierge que chaque compagnon ou compagne d'un élémental de la famille Malefoy donne à son gendre ou sa belle-fille afin qu'il ou elle puisse le remplir. Un moyen de laisser une trace.

Harry voulut rétorquer qu'il ne tenait pas de journal intime et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser de trace mais la réplique ne passa pas la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, je pensais la même chose avant vous. Un journal intime ? En voilà une idée stupide. Mais vous devez comprendre, Monsieur Potter, qu'il s'agit là de laisser un témoignage pour les futurs compagnons ou les futurs compagnes et de les aider à comprendre ce que vous et moi avons vécu. Les aider à accepter leur condition. Il y a dans la bibliothèque que Drago se fera une joie de vous montrer l'ensemble des journaux des compagnons ou compagnes des élémentaires de notre famille. Vous y avez évidemment accès. Concernant le votre, le nombre de pages est illimité.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le carnet. Vu sous cet angle, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Narcissa souriait toujours de cette façon étrange, les lèvres à peine étirées, dégageant une impression dérangeante de fausseté.

- Je suis ravie de voir que vous comprenez. Je vais vous laisser vous installer. En cas de soucis, appelez Dobby. Il vous aidera au moindre problème. Et avant que je n'oublie, considérez-vous comme chez vous.

Sur ce, elle le laissa seul. Harry retourna à la fenêtre et à la contemplation du parc. Il ne se considérait pas comme chez lui et doutait y arriver un jour. Cette maison n'était pas celle de ses oncles, plus petite et plus chaleureuse. Ici, les habitants avaient tous cette expression neutre et impassible ou ce petit sourire presque hypocrite, même dans le cercle familial. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas Henry.

En pensant à son frère, Harry soupira. Son frère n'était pas au courant. Mais nul doute qu'il le serait rapidement. Severus allait lui apprendre la nouvelle puisqu'il n'avait rien promis au futur Malefoy. Henry allait certainement s'énerver, tempêter, traiter son jumeau de tous les noms possibles imaginables avant de lui envoyer Helga, sa chouette, afin d'avoir plus d'explications et Harry ne pourrait rien lui cacher, il cracherait le morceau.

Dans le ciel, le soleil commençait doucement sa descente vers l'horizon. Harry aimait bien cette heure de la journée où les rayons semblaient enflammer tout ce qu'ils éclairaient. C'était un spectacle dont le jeune homme ne se lassait pas. Il pouvait rester des heures à contempler l'astre baisser.

Un crac le fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois. Il reconnut le bruit caractéristique du transplanage des elfes de maison.

- Maître Harry Monsieur, Madame Malefoy Madame vous faire dire que le repas est servi et que tout le monde vous attend dans la salle-à-manger, couina Dobby.

Repas ? Salle-à-manger ? Harry s'étonna presque qu'il soit si tard. Après tout, il était à peine dix-huit heures quand il était parti. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Plus tard qu'il ne le pensait, sûrement. C'était l'heure de manger. Mais Harry n'avait pas faim. Il avait perdu l'appétit au moment où Drago avait fait sa demande.

Néanmoins, refuser de se rendre au dîner parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien serait un manque d'éducation puisque Narcissa venait de le quitter en bonne santé, alors il suivit l'elfe à travers les couloirs. Lui qui avait cru avoir mémorisé le trajet, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Le décor autour avait changé. Rien ne semblait être à la même place. Pourtant Harry pouvait se vanter de posséder une excellente mémoire photographique, c'était ce qui le sauvait la plupart du temps en cours. Là, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. La preuve, l'immense tableau représentant une jeune femme d'une beauté incomparable situé à quelques mètres des escaliers n'était pas là. Certes, les tableaux bougeaient mais tout de même, Harry se serait souvenu du fauteuil. Une pièce comme ça, ça ne s'oubliait pas ! Une superbe bergère recouverte d'un tissus d'un beau rouge bordeaux. Non, il ne l'aurait pas oublié.

Deuxième preuve qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le même chemin, ils arrivèrent en haut des marches de l'escalier à double envolée taillé dans la pierre, par l'autre côté. Harry ne posa pas de question mais il sentait qu'il allait rapidement devoir demander de l'aide pour s'y retrouver.

Dobby le laissa devant la double porte de la salle-à-manger et disparut dans un crac sonore. Harry se sentit perdu et se demandait si on l'attendait vraiment ou s'il pouvait rebrousser chemin et retourner – à condition qu'il retrouve son chemin – dans sa chambre.

Malheureusement pour lui, son idée de fuite tomba à l'eau quand son fiancé apparut derrière lui.

- Tu attends quoi pour entrer ? claqua Drago. Une autorisation ?

Le regard de mépris qu'il reçut par la suite, glaça Harry jusqu'au sang. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de n'être rien de moins qu'un insignifiant insecte que Drago aurait volontiers écrasé ? Le blond ouvrit les portes d'un geste brusque et entra, son fiancé sur les talons. Les époux Malefoy étaient déjà à table, attendant les absents. Harry remarqua qu'ils s'étaient changés. Lui avait gardé ses vêtements qu'il portait depuis le matin, il détonait un peu.

- Je commençais à craindre que vous ne veniez pas Monsieur Potter, s'écria Narcissa. Et je suis navrée, j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs en oubliant de vous prévenir de l'heure du dîner.

Pour un peu, Harry aurait souri. Narcissa semblait s'acharner pour qu'il se sente à l'aise ici. Peut-être avait-elle été comme lui, perdue au milieu de tout ça. Ou peut-être pas. L'hypocrisie semblait être l'apanage des riches. Mais quand elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa droite, il se demanda si elle était vraiment hypocrite, ou bien juste maladroite dans sa sincérité.

Les deux garçons prirent place, l'un en face de l'autre tandis qu'un vieil elfe tout ridé commençait à faire le service. Harry laissa son regard dériver. La pièce était petite pour une salle-à-manger, surtout avec un manoir de cette taille mais sans doute était-ce celle utilisée juste pour les repas familiaux et qu'il y en avait une autre. Probable. Le jeune homme ne put qu'apprécier le goût certain de la décoration. Elle n'était pas surchargée et les couleurs claires mettaient la pièce en valeur. Encore une fois, tout ici respirait le luxe.

Harry se concentra ensuite sur son repas mais il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à avaler le plus petit plat. Il devait cependant faire bonne figure et manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. La première bouchée fut un calvaire.

Le reste du repas ne fut pas mieux. Personne ne parla. Seuls les bruits des couverts contre la porcelaine résonnaient. Harry n'était pas bien ici. Il voulait partir. Ou aller dans sa chambre et se coucher. Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Les Malefoy, en sortant de table, se dirigèrent vers une pièce attenante qui devait être le petit-salon. Drago le poussa à entrer à son tour et c'est à peine s'il ne le jeta pas dans un fauteuil. Le thé coula dans des tasses et des gâteaux étaient empilés sur une assiette. Si le dîner n'avait pas fait envie à Harry, les pâtisseries étaient son pêché mignon. Il se sentait saliver et ne put détacher son regard des petites tartelettes qui avaient l'air délicieux.

Il vit Narcissa se servir, attendit que Drago et Lucius en fassent de même, et put enfin prendre une tartelette à la fraise. La première bouchée faillit le faire gémir. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Oubliant totalement où il était et laissant le goût sucré des fraises et de la crème ravir ses papilles, le jeune homme se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Là, c'était le paradis. Elles étaient plus que délicieuses, elles étaient divines. Meilleures que celles de Poudlard et c'était peu dire. Il faudrait sincèrement qu'il aille remercier la personne qui préparait ces pâtisseries. C'était un génie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une deuxième tartelette, au kiwi celle-ci et la dégusta avec autant de passion que la première. Il oublia où il se trouvait et ne remarqua pas qu'on le regardait avec amusement pour Narcissa, mépris pour Drago et étonnement pour Lucius. Mais personne ne dit rien.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent quelque part dans le manoir. Le thé et les tartelettes disparurent à la plus grande horreur de Harry qui n'avait pas pu goûter celle à la pêche. Il faillit pleurer en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait l'assiette avant de se volatiliser, espérant vainement qu'elle reviendrait. Au lieu de ça, ce fut Dobby qui apparut devant lui pour l'accompagner à sa chambre.

Beaucoup plus tard, Harry était assis par terre près de la fenêtre, une couverture sur ses épaules et un oreiller dans son dos. Il aurait pu s'allonger dans le lit mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Pas la première nuit. Et il souffrait toujours de ces insomnies.

Le regard perdu dans l'immensité du parc qu'il voyait à travers la vitre, Harry ferma les yeux doucement, sans s'en rendre compte et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, alors que paraissaient les premières lueurs de l'aube.

0o0

Cela faisait quinze jours que Harry habitait au manoir Malefoy. Il commençait tout juste à se retrouver dans les couloirs. Dobby lui avait fait visiter le domaine. Ça aurait dû être Drago mais le jeune homme avait prétexté avoir du travail en retard. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus à Harry pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge éhonté. Le jeune Potter était toujours aussi perdu par le comportement inexplicable de son fiancé. Celui-ci lui parlait à peine, sauf pour lui aboyer dessus ou l'insulter lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux – ce qui était rarissime – et la plupart du temps, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, Drago avait pour unique occupation de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il le considérait comme un moins que rien, et celui-ci devait avouer qu'il y parvenait extrêmement bien.

Harry avait trouvé la bibliothèque au bout de deux jours et s'astreignait à deux heures de lecture de journal par jour. C'était largement suffisant puisque la lecture en elle-même était une tâche fastidieuse. Les écritures étaient souvent difficiles à déchiffrer voir impossible et malgré le sort de conservation qui avait jeté sur les pages afin de rester lisibles, l'encre avait disparu à divers endroits, laissant des blancs. Lui-même avait commencé son propre journal. Il ne parlait que de sa relation, ou plutôt de l'absence de relation avec son élémental et put voir que les autres avant lui en avaient fait de même.

Le jeune homme avait fait le compte du nombre de journaux. Quarante-trois qui couvraient près de neuf cent ans ans de souvenirs et de témoignages de compagnons et compagnes d'élémentaires, Harry ne compta aucune vélane, à croire qu'il n'y avait que des descendants mâles. Dans la bibliothèque, le dernier journal à être présent était celui de Dragonnia Malefoy, épouse d'Abraxas Malefoy, élémental d'eau. Celui de Narcissa était absent, mais peut-être l'utilisait-elle toujours. Avec celui de Narcissa et le sien, le total s'élevait à quarante-cinq.

Au fur et à mesure de ses lectures, Harry prit conscience que les compagnes et compagnons des élémentaires avaient vécu des choses différentes les uns des autres. Que les élémentaires n'agissaient pas de la même manière même s'ils étaient du même élément. Il retrouva des similitudes mais en général, c'était différent. Juste dans leur façon de se comporter. Mais Harry mit ça sur le compte de l'époque.

Il avait également remarqué que jamais il n'y avait eux deux élémentaires d'eau, de feu, de terre ou d'air qui se suivaient et qu'être un élémental de terre était très rare. Sur presque un millénaire, seul Thuban Malefoy, né Orlinov, avait eu un compagnon qui maîtrisait la terre : Alshain Malefoy. Et ça remontait au seizième siècle. Ce fut, selon Harry, une relation parfaite du début à la fin. En comparaison, la sienne était un désastre mais lui ignorait encore quel était le signe de Drago.

Le reste de sa journée, il la passait dehors dans le parc ou dans sa chambre à écrire à ses oncles et Henry à qui il n'avait toujours pas dit la vérité. Jamais Drago ne venait le voir de lui-même et Harry en était soulagé. Il était incapable de savoir comment se comporter et il n'avait pas envie de supporter la froideur ou l'indifférence de son fiancé. Ils ne se voyaient qu'aux repas et ça semblait être largement suffisant.

Ce fut dans le parc, au beau milieu de sa promenade quotidienne, que Drago le trouva. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux et de le toiser de la tête aux pieds. Harry rougit un peu en se souvenant qu'il était pieds-nus. Petit, il n'avait jamais porté de chaussures, ses pieds s'étaient habitués à marcher n'importe où et il ne sentait plus rien. La première fois qu'il avait mis des chaussures, il avait souffert. Ça avait été une torture. Même maintenant, il passait le plus clair de son temps pieds nus pendant les vacances car, avec les grosses chaleurs, il supportait difficilement autre chose.

- On ne t'a jamais appris que dans le monde civilisé, on portait des chaussures ? Tu te crois où ? Chez les sauvages ? !

Apparemment, Drago avait décidé de jouer la carte du sarcasme.

- Bref, je ne suis pas là pour tenter de rattraper ton éducation, c'est trop tard.

- Tu es là pour quoi alors ? tenta Harry en essayant d'ignorer l'insulte à peine voilée.

Un claquement de langue le fit taire. Drago prit un Harry perdu par le bras, et le traîna à sa suite. La poigne exercée fit siffler le jeune Potter de douleur mais son fiancé ne le lâcha pas et ne desserra pas sa prise. Ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir et une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent jusqu'au petit salon désert à cette heure de la journée.

Drago poussa Harry au beau milieu de la pièce et referma les portes.

- Une heure ! C'est le maximum que je passerai avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Mais...

- Tu te tais ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Ta vue m'est déjà insupportable, il est hors de question que j'entende ta voix. Mère souhaite que nous nous entretenions tous les deux sur notre avenir. Nous allons le faire mais avant mettons les choses au point tous les deux. Ce qui veut dire que je parle et que tu te tais. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ma magie t'a choisi toi. J'aurai préféré Rusard. Mais bon, j'ai eu un crétin binoclard, pas fichu de mettre des chaussures, incapable de s'habiller et physiquement... Non, je préfère taire cette partie, je n'ai pas envie de te faire pleurer.

Trop choqué par les propos de Drago, Harry resta assis là, la bouche ouverte, incapable de réagir ou de contrer et insulter à son tour son fiancé. Se prendre un coup de couteau ou une paire de baffe lui aurait sans doute fait moins mal. Il savait qu'il n'était rien mais l'entendre ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes et ça faisait mal.

- Bien, reprit Drago, une bonne chose de fait. Maintenant passons à la suite. Le mariage et la façon dont on va vivre à Poudlard pour notre dernière année.

- Pardon ?

- Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, Potter, est encore valable. Je parle et tu te tais. Je ne veux pas entendre ta voix. J'espère que pour ton petit cerveau, c'est un ordre que tu pourras exécuter sans trop de problème, à moins que ça ne soit trop dur à comprendre. Dans ce cas-là, je ne peux rien pour toi.

Feu. Ce fut la seule chose à laquelle pensa Harry en entendant la diatribe cassante de Drago. Son fiancé était un élémental de feu, ça correspondait tout à fait à ce que Harry voyait.

- Je vois que finalement tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, fit Drago alors que Harry n'avait pas bronché face à ses insultes. Mère a prévu une date pour le mariage, il est fixé à la mi-septembre. Je n'y vois pas d'objection. Pour le reste, évidemment, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés, il est évident que tu resteras loin de moi. Pour la suite, on verra le moment venu.

Harry se rendit compte que son avis ne serait pas écouté et que tout avait déjà été décidé, sans lui alors qu'il était le premier concerné. Ce constat l'énerva. Il n'écoutait plus Drago parler, il s'en fichait puisque son fiancé lui expliquait toutes les décisions prises. Il se leva et allait quitter le petit-salon pour trouver un elfe et ainsi demander une entrevue avec sa future belle-mère. Il acceptait les insultes mais pas qu'on décide de tout à sa place, surtout pas le jour qui devait être le plus beau de sa vie, même si ce dernier point semblait plutôt compromis. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte, une main s'abattit sur son poignet et le força à se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec les orbes grises d'un Drago furieux.

- Tu vas où là ? éructa Drago.

La colère de Drago coupa toute velléité chez Harry et le jeune homme se sentit trembler. Il aurait voulu se sentir plus fort et repousser son fiancé, lui asséner ses quatre vérités à son tour mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche à part un couinement quand la main du blond serra sans scrupule son coude.

- Nous n'avons pas fini ! Alors assis ! ordonna Drago en l'envoyant dans un fauteuil que Harry rata et il finit par se retrouver par terre, sa tête tapant durement contre le parquer recouvert d'un tapis magnifique.

Oui, Drago Malefoy était un élémental de feu. En parfaite harmonie avec son âme et son caractère dominateur, exclusif et violent. Et son air de fou furieux fit peur à Harry qui se tassa comme il put contre l'un des pieds du fauteuil.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, Potter, tu fais ce que je te dis !

Devant l'absence de réponse de Harry et les yeux de son vis-à-vis révulsés de terreur, Drago lui ordonna de déguerpir.

Harry courut dans le parc jusqu'à sentir ses poumons demander grâce. Là, il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et se laissa aller. Il hurla toute sa rage, sa peine et ses peurs avant de s'allonger, enfin calmé et, rompu de fatigue à cause de ses insomnies qui continuaient, il s'endormit.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**Pour les clichés, faites-moi savoir ce que vous ne voulez pas lire, je vous dirais s'il y a ou non ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bêta** : Grealyl

**Note** : cette fiction ne comportera **pas** de M-PREG!

* * *

Chapitre 3

« La relation entre un élémental et son compagnon ou sa compagne ne se fait pas au même rythme selon les couples. Il peut arriver que les fiancés ne soient pas sur la même longueur d'onde ou ne s'entendent pas, comme c'est souvent le cas pour les élémentaires de feu, à tel point qu'ils en arrivent parfois à se demander s'ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Dans tous les cas, il ne faut jamais brusquer un élémental sous peine de voir ressortir les pires aspects de sa personnalité. »

Extrait de _la vie d'un élémental_, par Ophiucus Caeli, élémental d'air.

0o0

L'été touchait à sa fin, il ne restait que quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire. Henry trépignait d'impatience rien qu'à cette idée. C'était sa dernière année au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et il avait hâte d'y être. Dans un an, il serait diplômé et dans deux ans, il pourrait épouser Ginny. Le jeune homme était comblé. Il ne manquait que la présence de son frère et tout serait parfait.

Henry relisait la dernière lettre de Harry. Tout semblait bien aller. Pourtant, si le jeune homme se référait aux lettres de Severus et Sirius, quelque chose clochait mais il était bien incapable de savoir ce que c'était. Il reposa le parchemin dans ses affaires et descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec ses bagages à l'appel de Madame Weasley. L'heure de partir avait sonné. Il était dix heures et Henry devait rentrer. Il avait hâte de revoir son frère.

La mère de Ron serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Comme son frère avant lui, Henry ne chercha pas à se libérer de l'étreinte. Il salua Ron d'une franche accolade, embrassa Hermione sur la joue et prit Ginny contre lui. Il termina par des remerciements chaleureux à Madame Weasley qui sourit. Elle aimait bien les jumeaux Potter, peut-être un peu plus que les autres amis de Ron.

Deux minutes plus tard, Henry sortit de la cheminée de ses oncles. Severus était là, en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon, nerveux et le visage fermé. Et lorsque Sirius arriva à son tour, la mine sombre, le jeune homme était fixé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il salua rapidement ses oncles et monta dans sa chambre. L'accueil l'avait quelque peu refroidi et il espérait que Harry au moins aurait le sourire en le voyant. Manque de chance, son frère n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il parti faire un tour en ville ?

Quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas ça et en regardant avec plus d'attention le coin de Harry, Henry vit qu'il manquait la plupart de ses affaires et que son lit était recouvert d'une housse protectrice, comme lorsqu'ils partaient à Poudlard. Pris d'un doute, le jeune Potter posa ses affaires et se rendit dans la chambre d'amis, déserte elle aussi et impersonnelle.

Henry redescendit après avoir fouillé tout l'étage, de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'avait pas trouvé Hedwige non plus. Quand il vit Sirius et Severus qui l'attendaient dans l'entrée, il leur demanda, à présent franchement anxieux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Harry ?

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, conseilla Severus.

L'appréhension du jeune homme augmenta encore. Si Severus lui conseillait ça, c'était mauvais signe. Mais il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et se posa, sans la moindre grâce dans un fauteuil.

- Apparemment, Harry ne t'a rien dit.

- Me dire quoi ?

Severus soupira et maudit un instant Harry qui le mettait dans une position délicate. Soit Henry allait se mettre en colère parce qu'on lui avait caché le mariage de son frère, soit il allait s'emmurer dans le silence. Une troisième solution était envisageable mais Severus ne voyait pas.

- Deux jours avant votre anniversaire, Sirius et moi avons reçu un courrier des Malefoy nous demandant s'ils pouvaient venir le 1er août. En réalité, ce n'était pas du tout une visite de courtoisie. La raison de leur venue était simple. Drago Malefoy a fait une demande en mariage à ton frère.

Abasourdi, Henry imita fort bien le strangulot. Il avait mal entendu. Severus n'avait pas pu dire une chose pareille. C'était impossible.

- Quoi ? couina-t-il. C'est...

- La stricte vérité. Harry est fiancé à Drago Malefoy et il est chez eux jusqu'à la rentrée.

- Oh Merlin !

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans les lettres de Harry. Son frère lui avait caché la vérité. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant.

- Mais, pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

- Aucune idée, admit Sirius. Il ne voulait peut-être pas t'inquiéter.

- Il a accepté la demande en mariage ?

- Drago me l'a fait et oui, j'ai accepté.

- Pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil ? ! s'emporta Henry. Tu l'as vendu aux Malefoy ! Ce blondinet crétin, prétentieux, crâneur et arrogant ne fait que nous insulter dans les couloirs ! Il déteste Harry !

- Henry Potter ! tonna Severus d'une voix polaire qui baissa la température du salon d'une bonne dizaine de degrés. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de baisser d'un ton et de parler autrement à ton oncle sinon, majeur ou pas, je te colle la raclée de ta vie !

Devant ce coup d'éclat, Henry se tassa misérablement dans son fauteuil. L'insolence était quelque chose que Severus ne supportait pas et le manque de respect était tout bonnement intolérable. La colère de Henry ne lui donnait le droit de parler de cette manière à un de ses oncles.

- Mais..., tenta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu crois que quoi ? Que Sirius l'a fait de gaieté de cœur ? Que ça l'amusait d'accepter cette proposition ? Non ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Les Malefoy sont des élémentaires !

Henry resta bouche bée, il ne trouva rien à redire. De toute manière, que pouvait-il dire face à cet argument ? Que Sirius aurait mieux fait d'aller à Azkaban ? Non. C'était stupide, égoïste et à la limite de la cruauté. Il baissa la tête avec l'impression d'avoir huit ans et de s'être fait gronder parce qu'il avait fait un caprice.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, fit Severus plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur le fait qu'il ne t'ait rien dit.

- Et je dois faire quoi alors ? Attendre qu'il me dise la vérité ? Ou écrire une lettre pour lui dire que je sais.

- C'est à toi de voir, c'est toi qui le connais le mieux, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut allongé sur son lit, fixant celui, vide de son frère, Henry repensa à la dernière fois que le lien gémellaire avait agi. Ça remontait à six ans lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Harry était chez Balthazar Donewood. Depuis, plus rien. Peut-être parce que la magie de Harry estimait qu'il n'était pas en danger. Était-il vraiment en sécurité au manoir Malefoy ? Sans doute, sinon Henry estimait qu'il serait au courant.

Le jeune homme avait lu et relu plusieurs fois _Gémellité Sorcière_, Severus leur en avait fait cadeau à Harry et lui pour leur treizième anniversaire. Le livre était clair, le lien ne se déclenchait que lorsque la magie du « donneur », ici Harry, se sentait menacée et appelait à l'aide le « receveur », à savoir Henry.

Un coup frappé à sa porte interrompit le cours de ses pensées. C'était Sirius. Ce dernier entra sans attendre de réponse et s'installa sur le lit de Harry.

- Tu ne digères toujours pas la nouvelle ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Henry soupira. Non, il ne digérait toujours pas. Il avait beau tourner la question sous toutes les coutures, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Harry ne lui avait rien dit.

- Non. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de lui envoyer une Beuglante mais d'un autre côté, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute et qu'il ne se sent sûrement pas bien non plus. Je suis perdu.

- Tu es perdu par quoi ? Par le fait que Harry ne t'ait rien dit ? Que tu n'espérait pas qu'il se marie afin de rester avec lui encore longtemps ? Que tu as peur de le perdre ?

- Un peu tout ça à la fois, admit Henry après un temps de réflexion. C'est égoïste non ?

- Un peu. Je sais que vous êtes proches l'un de l'autre parce que vous êtes jumeaux, mais tu le couves vraiment, Henry. Non, ne le nies pas Henry, je les ai vu les regards que tu lui lances quand il fait quelque chose de dangereux, tu as le même que Severus.

- Je...

- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

- Non.

Et c'était vrai. Henry ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Mais à présent, il se rendait compte qu'il grondait souvent Harry pour son inconscience.

- Je crois que je vais lui écrire, fit le jeune homme.

Sirius acquiesça, ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveux et le laissa seul. Henry s'installa à son bureau, prit plume, encre et parchemin et entama sa lettre. Les garçons s'étaient toujours tout dit, tout confié, alors Henry allait partager ses sentiments avec son frère.

Une heure plus tard, Helga s'envolait vers le manoir Malefoy.

0o0

Un coup sec résonna contre le panneau de la porte de la chambre de Harry. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de donner une réponse qu'il vit entrer Narcissa Maeloy. Comme toujours, la maîtresse de maison était superbe.

- Monsieur Potter ? Puis-je vous parler ?

Harry n'objecta pas. Il laissa donc Narcissa s'installer avant de faire de même.

- Je dois avouer, commença sa future belle-mère, que votre relation avec Drago me laisse perplexe. Cela fait trois semaines et vous avez l'air de le fuir.

Comment avouer à la mère de son fiancé que oui, il le fuyait mais que c'était pour éviter d'être blessé par ses mots et son attitude ? Car Drago n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi froid et méprisant avec Harry. Narcissa ne prendrait pas forcément très bien la nouvelle.

- J'ai la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous. Et j'aimerai savoir ce que c'est. Drago est un bon garçon. Je suis certaine qu'il fait de son mieux pour vous accepter dans la famille. Si vous ne faites pas d'effort de votre côté, votre mariage sera un échec.

Une nouvelle fois Harry laissa couler. C'était forcément de sa faute. Mais de toute manière, leur union était déjà un échec. Il aurait pu dire à Narcissa la vérité mais encore une fois, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'apprécie et encore moins qu'elle le croit. Alors il lui assura qu'il ferait de son mieux.

- Vous devriez sortir, vous êtes tout pâle, fit-elle en guise de salutation avant de passer la porte de la chambre.

- Oui Madame, fit-il.

Et il se retrouva seul. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait. Le parc était détrempé. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de vouloir aller faire un tour. Il allait faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il allait sortir. Cet argument était stupide et il le savait mais il avait besoin de faire un tour.

Harry se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes à peine. Pourtant, il s'en fichait. La pluie collait sa chemise à sa peau, son pantalon à ses jambes et elle plaquait ses cheveux sur sa tête. Le jeune homme marchait lentement, ses chaussures imbibées d'eau et ses pieds mouillés. Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Il se fichait bien de tomber malade, il ne l'avait jamais été, même au cœur de l'hiver au manoir Donewood alors qu'il devait aller dehors pour nettoyer les allées, vêtu en tout et pour tout, d'une tunique qui avait dû être un linge de lit. Au pire, il aurait un peu mal à la tête et à la gorge mais ça n'était rien.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors ? vitupéra Drago en arrivant à grandes enjambées dans son dos. Espèce d'abruti ! Tu veux attraper la mort ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, il se retrouvait être tiré en direction du manoir par un Drago furieux et tout aussi trempé que lui.

- Quand Dobby m'a dit que tu étais dehors, maugréa son fiancé en le traînant, je ne l'ai pas cru ! Je ne te pensais pas suffisamment débile pour aller te promener alors qu'il pleut ! Je déteste être mouillé et tes conneries m'ont obligé à venir te chercher !

Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall, Drago poussa Harry jusqu'à l'escalier et l'exhorta à monter prendre une douche et redescendre dans le petit-salon. Ils avaient une discussion à finir. Le jeune Potter entra dans sa chambre, trempant le sol sous lui et trouva Helga voletant au beau milieu de son salon. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et tendit la patte, attendant qu'on la délivre de sa charge.

Harry récupéra la lettre et Helga s'envola par la petite lucarne constamment ouverte et magiquement protégée contre la pluie et le vent, au-dessus de la fenêtre.

C'était de Henry, Harry reconnut l'écriture de son frère. Étrange qu'il lui écrive sitôt après sa dernière lettre qui datait de la veille. Les jumeaux s'écrivaient deux fois par semaine, guère plus parce que Harry n'aimait pas écrire et que Henry était un feignant dans sa correspondance. Seul son frère avait le privilège d'avoir des lettres quand ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils correspondaient avec Sirius et Severus mais plus rarement.

Le jeune homme oublia la douche et déplia le parchemin.

Dès les premières lignes, Harry hésita entre jeter la lettre au feu ou continuer sa lecture. Son jumeau savait. Severus avait craché le morceau et maintenant, Henry demandait des explications. C'était son droit.

Le jeune homme relut la lettre somme toute assez longue, plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à réfléchir à une réponse. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment, le faisant sursauter. Drago entra dans la pièce, changé et sec, toujours furieux.

- Il me semblait avoir été clair, non ? ! Tu te laves et tu redescends ! Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! Est-ce que même les ordres les plus simples, tu es incapable de les exécuter ? !

- Je...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cracha Drago en tombant sur la lettre de Henry.

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'arracha à Harry qui ne put la retenir. Drago lut sans honte le parchemin alors que Harry tentait de le récupérer.

- Va te changer ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu attrapes la crève !

- Mais...

Perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait, Drago poussa Harry dans la salle de bain et retourna dans le salon.

Harry soupira en constant que ses vêtements étaient dans sa chambre et que s'il ressortait, Drago allait s'énerver davantage. Le jeune homme retira ses vêtements mouillés, les mit dans le lavabo et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude ne tarda pas à frapper ses épaules, le faisant frissonner. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait froid. Il y resta le temps de se réchauffer et, en sortant, il s'emmitoufla dans une épaisse serviette. Sortir dans cette tenue n'était pas une bonne idée mais le jeune Potter n'avait pas sa baguette qui aurait pu lui permettre de sécher ses habits.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur Drago qui fouillait dans son armoire.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya Harry en resserrant sa serviette autour de lui.

Le blond se tourna et le fusilla du regard avant de se remettre à fouiller dans les placards. Dix secondes plus tard, il tendit à son fiancé une tenue.

- Cinq minutes ! Passé ce délai, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses !

Harry resta à fixer la porte fermée plusieurs secondes après que Drago soit sortit. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas son futur mari. Il avait beau faire de son mieux mais ça ne satisfaisait jamais le blond.

Il retrouva son fiancé dans le salon mais Drago ne sembla pas prêt à rester là. Il emmena son futur époux dans le petit-salon au rez-de-chaussée. Comme d'habitude depuis le début de la semaine, le blond se mit à parler des décisions prises avec Narcissa et Harry se contenta d'écouter. Du moins, il faisait semblant d'écouter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire dans l'histoire de toute manière. Au début, ça l'avait énervé mais maintenant, il s'en fichait. Il avait l'impression de retourner sept ans en arrière, quand il était encore au manoir Donewood à servir d'elfe de maison. Être invisible et obéir sans broncher. Ça lui convenait.

C'était fou comme en une semaine, le sujet du mariage n'avait pas été épuisé. Les futurs époux ne se voyaient qu'une heure au grand maximum par jour pour parler de ça, Harry avait pensé que ça ne durerait que deux ou trois rendez-vous mais Drago semblait intarissable. Avec un certain amusement, Harry se dit que son fiancé aimait s'entendre parler. Il faillit rire avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait et avec qui.

- Tu t'amuses bien on dirait ! s'énerva Drago en le voyant sourire d'une façon qu'il jugeait stupide. Je ne te demande pas la lune tout de même, juste d'écouter ! Est-ce que ton cerveau atrophié est capable de comprendre quelque chose ? Ou alors tu es trop stupide ? ! Je me pose la question et plus les jours passent, plus je me demande si... Laisse tomber et concentre-toi !

Sur le coup, Harry cessa immédiatement de sourire. Qu'avait voulu dire Drago avant de s'interrompre ?

Le reste de l'heure passa assez rapidement. Drago conclut la conversation et s'en alla, laissant Harry seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et fila s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Il s'était déjà astreint à ses deux heures quotidiennes de lecture mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il se fit une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de répondre à son frère.

Drago lui avait confirmé quelques jours auparavant ce qu'il avait réussi à deviner : son fiancé était un élémental de feu. Dans la bibliothèque, dans le rayon exclusivement consacré aux élémentaires de la famille Malefoy, Harry trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait. Les journaux étaient rangés par époque, celle-ci était inscrite sur la tranche, avec, en-dessous la première lettre d'un des quatre éléments. Les élémentaires de feu étaient plus rares que ceux d'eau ou d'air. Il y en avait eu six, Drago était le septième. Un seul avait été de signe terre. Il y en avait dix-sept d'air, sans compter Lucius, et dix-neuf d'eau.

Harry les avait déjà lu – rapidement parcouru était le terme le plus juste – mais le jeune homme s'obligea à recommencer sa lecture avec plus d'attention.

Bientôt les six journaux des élémentaires de feu se retrouvèrent sur les genoux de Harry confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Pris d'une petite fringale en pensant aux délicieuses tartelettes, il se demanda s'il pouvait en commander.

- Dobby ? appela-t-il dans le vide.

Un craquement retentit et la petite créature apparut devant Harry.

- Maître Harry Monsieur a appelé Dobby ? couina l'elfe.

Harry ne sut pas trop comment se comporter. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Dobby avait toujours été au devant de ses désirs.

- Heu... oui. Je... je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir les pâtisseries qui sont servies pour le thé du soir. C'est possible ?

- Oui Maître Harry Monsieur. Dobby va en faire tout de suite, sautilla l'elfe, ravi.

- C'est toi qui les prépare ?

- Oui. Dobby s'occupe des pâtisseries. Maître Harry Monsieur veut que ce soit un autre elfe ?

Le regard déçu de Dobby donna à Harry l'impression d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

- Non, pas du tout ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je veux que ça soit toi ! Je veux dire, la première fois que je les ai goûtées, je voulais remercier celui qui les faisait. Elles sont délicieuses. Même celles de Poudlard ne surpassent pas les tiennes.

Si un elfe pouvait rougir, Dobby aurait pu concurrencer une tomate bien mûre. Mais un elfe ne rougissait pas. En revanche, les grands yeux se remplirent de larmes de gratitude et la créature remercia Harry de sa gentillesse avant de disparaître dans un crac sonore, laissant son maître décontenancé. Qui aurait cru que le serviteur était aussi sensible ?

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Dobby était de retour avec une assiette pleine de petites tartelettes. Harry bavait presque. Tout ça pour lui ? Il ne pouvait rêver mieux et était au comble du bonheur. Il remercia chaleureusement l'elfe qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. La petite créature s'inclina avant de disparaître avec un sanglot de gratitude.

Harry se plongea donc dans la lecture des journaux en grignant avec délice les pâtisseries. L'écriture du journal qu'il déchiffrait, était ampoulée et parfois difficilement compréhensible car écrite en vieux français et il bénissait dans ces moments-là les sorts de traduction. Isabeau Malefoy, née du Ortan, avait dix-sept ans quand elle avait commencé son journal. Elle était née en France, en 1325, en juin. Le jour exact n'était pas inscrit. D'après ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle avait rencontré son mari, qui était un très bon ami de son frère aîné, lors d'un dîner quelques mois avant que Scorpio Malefoy n'ait son héritage. Dès le lendemain des dix-sept ans d'Isabeau, Scorpio la demanda en mariage. Les débuts furent durs voire laborieux puisque, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblaient s'apprécier et les échanges étaient houleux. Les premiers mois après le mariage ne furent guère mieux, Scorpio était épouvantable et Isabeau ne comprenait rien. La fin ressemblait presque à un compte de fée moldu. Le couple s'était rapproché et avait fini par s'entendre et vivre heureux. Ils étaient tous les deux morts en 1414.

Le deuxième journal avait été rédigé entre 1502 et 1520, par Méomnia Malefoy, née Potter. Harry avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté en lisant ce nom la première fois. Une de ses ancêtres avait été comme lui, une compagne d'un élémental de feu. Elle était née en février 1485. Le journal ne décrivait pas grand-chose. Apparemment, les débuts de Méomnia furent sensiblement les mêmes que ceux d'Isabeau mais Dorian Malefoy, l'époux de Méomnia, était de nature plus violente. Elle mourut à trente-cinq ans, tuée, vraisemblablement par son mari.

Les dates de mort étaient inscrites par les enfants. Harry s'en était rendu compte car l'écriture n'était pas la même et l'auteur inscrivait son nom. Apparemment, Dorian et Méomnia avaient eu Alshain, le seul élémental de terre. Il était né en 1505.

Les quatre autres journaux étaient encore différents mais Harry avait toujours l'impression de se retrouver dans la relation qu'avaient les couples entre eux. Cependant, s'ils s'appliquaient à tout décrire au début, arrivait un moment où ils n'écrivaient qu'en pointillé. Il y avait des trous de six mois, parfois un an. Et, lorsqu'ils reprenaient l'écriture, c'était pour parler de banalité. À chaque fois, les débuts étaient houleux mais la fin semblait plus belle et Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre pour que ça change.

C'était comme le rituel d'union. Personne n'en parlait précisément. Harry se souvenait vaguement d'un passage que Ophiucus Caeli avait écrit. Il disait que c'était unique et que donc, il garderait cette information secrète. À l'évidence, tous les couples avaient fait pareil. Il n'y avait rien, sauf du blanc. Si le jeune Potter n'avait pas commencé _la vie d'un élémental_, il n'aurait pas su qu'il existait un rituel d'union et encore moins les quatre étapes qui le composaient.

Apparemment, Harry et Drago avaient passé la première étape, il n'en restait que trois et Harry ne savait pas quand ni comment elles allaient se dérouler. Il n'osait pas en parler à son fiancé ni à Narcissa. Le premier l'enverrait sur les roses et la seconde le renverrait vers le premier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas Dobby arriver. En revanche, quand il le vit devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise.

- Dobby est désolé de déranger Maître Harry Monsieur, Dobby ira...

- Dobby n'ira rien faire du tout, claqua Harry à peine remis de sa surprise. Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout ! Pas la peine d'aller te punir !

Les grandes oreilles de l'elfe s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. Harry reconnaissait les signes d'un sentiment contradictoire. La créature se demandait si elle devait obéir à Harry ou aux autres ordres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? reprit Harry plus doucement.

- Dobby est venu prévenir que le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi, Maître Harry Monsieur.

- Ah. Merci Dobby.

Harry resta seul après le départ de l'elfe. D'habitude, il veillait à ne manquer aucun repas même s'il mangeait peu, l'estomac tordu par l'appréhension de faire quelque chose de mal, mais là, après cette journée particulièrement pourrie, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas plutôt aller se coucher. Surtout qu'il se sentait fatigué et un peu nauséeux. Il mit ça sur le compte des tartelettes qu'il avait mangées. Il ne savait pas combien il avait pu en avaler mais il avait fini l'assiette. Oui, il allait monter se reposer un peu, juste quelques minutes afin de faire passer une migraine naissante.

Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous les draps. Il faisait encore jour et la lumière baignait la pièce mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry de s'endormir rapidement, sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller et les couvertures remontées, ne laissant apparaître qu'une chevelure en bataille.

Dans la salle à manger, les Malefoy attendaient que Harry apparaisse avant de commencer le dîner. Lucius perdait peu à peu patience, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il patientait et il pianotait nerveusement sur la table. Narcissa se résigna à appeler un elfe afin de savoir ce qui retardait son futur gendre. Drago quant à lui, ne semblait pas affecté par l'absence de son fiancé.

Dobby apparut, gêné et inquiet.

- As-tu prévenu Monsieur Potter ? demanda Narcissa froidement, l'énervement de son mari commençait à la gagner.

- Oui, Maîtresse Narcissa Madame. Dobby a prévenu Maître Harry Monsieur il y a une heure.

- Va voir ce qui le retarde ! Et presse-le un peu !

- Oui Maîtresse Narcissa Madame.

L'elfe s'inclina et s'éclipsa un court instant avant de revenir, plus gêné encore si c'était possible.

- Eh bien ? !

- Maître Harry Monsieur, dormait quand Dobby l'a vu Maîtresse Narcissa Madame.

- Il dormait ? s'étrangla Lucius.

- Lucius, mon ami, calme-toi, le réprimanda doucement Narcissa. Il doit y avoir une explication. Retourne aux cuisines toi ! fit-elle à Dobby qui obéit. Drago, mon chéri, monte donc voir Harry.

- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

La question parut interloquer ses parents.

- Parce qu'il s'agit de ton compagnon, voyons, expliqua Narcissa outrée. Et qu'il est de ton devoir de vérifier qu'il ne manque de rien.

- Il dort, Mère, et il ne manque de rien. Il ne se présentera pas, je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

- Va le voir, Drago. Tout de suite !

Le ton implacable de son père contraignit le blond à obéir. Lucius était d'un naturel patient et calme, mais comme l'air, il changeait d'humeur facilement et dans ces cas-là, il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer. Le jeune homme quitta donc la table et monta jusqu'à la chambre de son fiancé non sans marmonner des imprécations contre l'abruti qui retardait son repas. Il entra sans frapper, traversa le salon sans la moindre difficulté grâce à la lumière du jour et pénétra dans la chambre silencieuse. Là, il vit son futur époux endormi au beau milieu du lit, le drap remonté. Durant un court instant, juste le temps que cette pensée traverse son esprit, il le trouva beau. La seconde suivante, il le secoua sans douceur.

Deux émeraudes apparurent, voilées et encore brouillées par le sommeil.

- Quoi ? fit Harry d'une voix rauque et enrouée avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux et de renifler fort peu gracieusement.

- Nous passons à table, grogna Drago. Je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais.

- J'arrive.

- Tu restes au lit ! Il est hors de question que tu contamines tout le monde avec ta crève ! Dobby !

- Je vais bien. C'est juste un petit mal de tête.

L'elfe apparut et Drago lui ordonna d'aller chercher de la Pimentine. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Dobby était de retour et tendit le flacon de potion à son maître avant de partir.

- Bois ça et dors, dit Drago d'un ton brusque à Harry qui essayait de s'asseoir même si ses bras semblaient faits de guimauve. Demain ça ira mieux. Recouche-toi, je préviendrai mes parents que tu es indisposé.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ça sert quand on a un rhume ou une grippe. J'ai juste mal à la tête et le nez bouché.

- Et à ton avis, c'est quoi ? Non, ne répond pas, qui sait ce que ton cerveau pourrait inventer ! Bois ! Tout de suite ! Sinon, c'est moi qui te le fais boire et je te garantis que tu ne vas pas aimer.

Tremblant sans vraiment savoir si c'était de froid ou de peur, Harry prit docilement le flacon, le déboucha et avala le contenu non sans grimacer. Le goût était effroyable. Aussitôt, le jeune homme sentit une chaleur envahir son corps et sa tête puis il eut l'impression désagréable que ses oreilles sifflaient. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il était prêt à parier que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. En réalité, s'il s'était regardé dans un miroir, il aurait vu que de la fumée sortait réellement de ses oreilles. Un effet secondaire de la Pimentine mais Harry l'ignorait, c'était la première fois qu'il en prenait.

Drago lui ordonna une nouvelle fois de dormir et le regarda fermer les yeux.

Harry eut la surprise de découvrir à son réveil, son fiancé. À croire que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Sans ses lunettes, le brun ne voyait qu'une silhouette aux contours indistincts mais il savait, comme il avait su la veille, qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, constata le blond de sa voix traînante.

Harry dût se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait plus mal à la tête ni à la gorge, son nez s'était débouché, il n'avait plus froid et son corps ne paraissait plus peser des tonnes.

- Oui, merci.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais Mère. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais encore dans ton lit avec ta crève. Ça t'apprendra à rester sous la pluie et à ne pas aller te sécher tout de suite après ! Si je suis là, c'est que Mère veut te voir ! Et elle m'a chargé de la commission. Donc dès que tu es prêt, rejoins-la dans son boudoir ! Ne la fais pas attendre ! Je t'attends à quinze heures dans le petit-salon.

Harry hocha la tête, encore étonné par la conversation. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec Drago Malefoy que depuis qu'il était malade. Maintenant que sa maladie était finie, les discussions avec son fiancé allaient prendre fin. Tout cela avait été si court que le jeune Potter n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y habituer. Maintenant, il allait de nouveau devoir rester silencieux et écouter Drago parler sans pouvoir émettre un son.

Il se leva et son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien avalé la veille à part les pâtisseries.

Une douche chaude acheva de le réveiller. Quinze minutes plus tard, il se rendait vers le boudoir de sa future belle-mère en essayant de deviner quels sujets elle allait aborder. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec elle, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec les autres membres de la famille de toute manière.

Il frappa à la porte du boudoir et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. La réponse lui parvint aussitôt.

Comme le reste de la maison, la pièce était élégamment décorée. On sentait qu'elle était réservée à une femme car plus féminine. Narcissa, rayonnante dans sa robe d'un rouge carmin, sourit à son invité et lui désigna un siège, une asse de thé et quelques viennoiseries tout juste sorties du four.

- Comment allez-vous Monsieur Potter ? commença-t-elle une fois son invité restauré.

- Bien, merci.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous vous soyez remis de votre rhume. Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter, comment se passe votre relation avec mon fils ?

- Bien, répondit de nouveau Harry qui se retint de soupirer en voyant la direction que prenait la conversation.

- Dites-moi la vérité, Monsieur Potter.

Le ton était implacable. Pourtant, Harry se demandait si la réponse qu'il allait donner allait plaire à Narcissa.

- Tout va bien.

Il venait de mentir et son interlocutrice le savait.

- Bien, répondit-elle néanmoins sans se départir de son sourire. Accepteriez-vous de faire quelques pas avec moi dans le parc ? J'ai remarqué que vous y alliez souvent et j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert.

- J'accepte volontiers mais je crains que mes conseils ne soient pas avisés, fit Harry poliment en se demandant mentalement où voulait en venir sa belle-mère.

- Nous verrons cela.

Ils se levèrent et, en parfait gentleman, Harry offrit son bras à la maîtresse de maison. Le temps à l'extérieur était doux en ce début de matinée, ils sortirent donc directement sans mettre de cape. Le soleil dardait ses rayons chauds sur la terre, faisant oublier la pluie de la veille et séchant le sol encore détrempé.

- Monsieur Potter, je vais sans doute vous paraître canulante mais il faut que vous compreniez que je fais ça pour votre bonheur et celui de mon fils.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée principale qui menaient à la fontaine. Harry attendit la première question avec une certaine nervosité.

- Comment se comporte Drago avec vous ?

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à le savoir ?

- Parce qu'il se trouve que, contrairement à ce je pensais, Drago n'est pas... comment dire ? Il a l'air de se moquer éperdument de votre santé. Je me trompe ?

Encore une fois, Harry se demanda s'il devait répondre. S'il abondait dans le sens de Narcissa, nul doute que Drago serait mis au courant et devrait rendre des comptes. En revanche si Harry démentait, tout irait bien. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il mentait véritablement, après tout son fiancé était venu le chercher et l'avait soigné.

Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de son futur gendre, Narcissa soupira et décida d'engager une autre conversation.

- Avez-vous commencé votre journal ?

- Oui, Madame. J'ai également commencé la lecture des journaux de la bibliothèque.

- Vous avez réussi à déchiffrer ? siffla Narcissa, admirative. Pour ma part, j'avais commencé le premier mais je n'ai pu continuer. J'ai lu ceux concernant les compagnes des élémentaires d'air et je puis vous assurer que cela m'a suffit. Avez-vous découvert des choses intéressantes ?

- J'ai survolé les journaux, pour tout vous avouer. Je me suis concentré hier sur la lecture des élémentaires de feu puisque Drago m'a appris qu'il en était un. Je suis tombé sur une de mes ancêtres. J'ignorai qu'une Potter avait épousé un Malefoy.

- Ah oui. J'ai entendu parlé de cette histoire. Une tragédie. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

- J'ai trouvé ça étrange que l'histoire se répète près de cinq siècles plus tard.

- En effet, c'est étrange. Mais pas impossible. J'ai découvert la même chose dans un journal tenu par Morgane Black, une de mes ancêtres. Elle s'est mariée avec un certain Salizius Malefoy, qui était, comme Lucius, un élémental d'air. Les choses se répètent et ces phénomènes sont inexplicables.

- Oui, fit Harry d'une voix lointaine. J'espère ne pas finir comme Méomnia Potter. Mais j'imagine que ça ne tient qu'à moi.

- J'ai le sentiment que vous avez beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Narcissa après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc en bordure de l'allée. Harry laissa un instant le léger vent souffler sur son visage avant de répondre.

- En effet. Je... C'est peut-être une question indiscrète mais...

- Le rituel ?

- Oui. Aucun livre ni journal ne le mentionne complètement. Et...

- C'est en effet personnel. Mais je comprends tout à fait. J'avais posé la même question à la grand-mère de Lucius et je vais vous donner sa réponse. Vous verrez quand le moment viendra. C'est sa réponse.

- Je...

- Nébuleux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour tout dire, oui.

- J'ai réagi comme vous, mais maintenant, je trouve cette réponse tout à fait appropriée. Vous comprendrez et je pense que vous donnerez la même réponse à votre gendre ou belle-fille. Croyez-moi sur parole.

Harry ne demandait que ça. La croire. Il aurait bien voulu de plus amples explications mais Narcissa semblait en avoir fini avec ce sujet. En revanche, elle en avait abordé un autre auquel le jeune homme n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant.

- Belle-fille ? Gendre ? Ces termes impliqueraient que je tombe enceint ou enceinte, j'ignore le terme pour un homme. Cela dit, je sais que les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. C'est contre nature. Alors comment peut-on avoir un enfant ? Je veux dire qui puisse avoir les gènes élémentaires ?

- C'est une question que vous devrez aborder avec Drago. C'est le genre de conversation qu'un élémental se doit d'avoir avec son compagnon lorsque celui-ci est un homme.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y réponde, marmonna Harry.

- Je me disais aussi que votre relation n'était pas au beau fixe, sourit Narcissa, ravie d'avoir eu sa réponse. Mais, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Tous les élémentaires de feu, ceux de la famille Malefoy compris, réagissent plus ou moins comme Drago. Dans tous les cas, à de rares exceptions près, le couple finit par s'entendre. Je n'ai pas lu comme vous, les journaux des compagnes des élémentaires de feu, je me suis basée sur ceux d'air, donc je ne peux pas vous dire comment vous pouvez arranger cela. C'est au couple de voir.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Narcissa se leva et Harry l'imita. Ils rentrèrent ensemble en silence, le jeune en profita pour réfléchir à tout e que sa belle-mère venait de lui dire. Il en avait plus appris sur les élémentaires avec elle qu'avec Drago mais il se jura qu'il devait parler de cette histoire d'enfant avec son fiancé.

Severus avait été clair, un homme, peu importe qu'il soit compagnon d'une créature magique ou d'un élémentaire, ne pouvait porter d'enfant, il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire. Il y avait d'autres moyens comme l'adoption ou se servir d'une mère-porteuse comme chez les Moldus mais pour les élémentaires, il devait y avoir encore un autre moyen. Harry n'aimait pas Drago et la réciproque était vraie aussi, du moins le pensait-il, mais le jeune Potter était fidèle, même si, jusque là, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier ce fait. Oui, une conversation s'imposait avec Drago, mais, comme il l'avait dit à Narcissa, Harry n'était guère convaincu d'avoir une réponse.

Quand il pénétrèrent dans le hall, un elfe dont Harry avait oublié le nom, les prévint que le déjeuner était servi. Dans la salle à manger, Lucius et Drago étaient encore absents. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Harry prenait place.

Le repas se déroula comme à l'accoutumé : silencieux et bien réglé.

Harry retrouva sa chambre et se résolut à rédiger la réponse à la lettre de son frère. Henry devait attendre et s'il attendait trop longtemps, il serait capable de se déplacer en personne afin de vérifier que son jumeau était encore en vie.

Deux heures plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, il était occupé à attacher sa lettre à la patte d'Hedwige qui attendait sagement. Quand elle s'envola, elle gratifia son maître d'un coup d'aile affectueux qui ébouriffa les cheveux de jais un peu plus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa chouette disparaître. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il rencontre le regard glacial de son fiancé.

* * *

**À suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bêta** Grealyl que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

**Note** comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, cette fiction **NE COMPORTE PAS** de m-preg. Je ne suis pas contre mais j'avoue avoir franchement du mal à imaginer un bébé sortir d'un anus (parlons franchement). J'espère que mon explication vous conviendra.

* * *

Chapitre 4

« Le rituel de l'union se fait en quatre phases. La première, la déclaration, est la même pour tous les élémentaires. Elle consiste en la demande en mariage de son compagnon ou de sa compagne, montrant ainsi que son âme a trouvé sa moitié. Les trois autres sont l'attente, la marque et enfin l'union. Ces trois étapes se font à un rythme différent selon les élémentaires mais entre la première et la dernière étape, il n'y a, en général pas plus de deux mois et huit jours séparent la deuxième de la dernière. Ces étapes sont uniques à chaque couple, c'est pourquoi je ne les retranscrirai pas ici. »

Extrait de _La __vie __d'un __élémental_, par Ophiucus Caeli, élémental d'air.

0o0

Drago fixait rageusement son futur époux. Harry déglutit nerveusement, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Rien qui pouvait mettre le jeune homme en face de lui dans cet état.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Mère ? cracha Drago furieux en s'approchant dangereusement de Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pose les questions et tu y réponds !

- On a parlé, bafouilla Harry en se levant précipitamment pour reculer, renouant avec ses anciens instincts de protection contre la violence.

- De quoi !

Harry ne répondit pas, car en voyant le visage furieux de l'élémental, une question lui traversa l'esprit. Il se demanda si Drago était capable d'utiliser son élément. Étrangement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir la réponse… Pourtant, sa question fusa sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Ce qui arrêta son fiancé.

- Réponds à ma question et je verrai si je répondrai à celle-là ! cingla-t-il en reprenant contenance.

- Madame Malefoy et moi discutions, c'est tout, bredouilla Harry en reculant toujours, s'éloignant de Drago qui n'avait pas bougé.

- À quel propos ? !

- Les... les élémentaires. Elle répondait juste à mes questions.

Drago sembla plus en colère encore si c'était possible que la minute d'avant. Son visage était fermé et sa mâchoire serrée montrait clairement qu'il était furieux. Pourtant Harry n'avait fait que répondre à sa question, il n'avait rien dit ou fait de grave.

- Tu lui as demandé quoi ? !

- Je... Je ne sais plus.

Harry avait peur, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait lu le journal de Méomnia Potter. Il avait toujours été craintif et se tassait sur lui-même dès que le ton montait par peur de recevoir des coups. Il n'en avait jamais reçu depuis qu'il était redevenu Harry Potter, mais c'était un réflexe qu'il avait acquis dans son enfance et dont il ne parvenait pas à se départir. Il savait que Henry se serait défendu s'il avait été à sa place. Son frère aurait répliqué ou serait parti afin de montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur et que cette histoire l'énervait. Mais pas Harry. Lui était terrifié et ça le clouait sur place.

Pourtant, quand ils se disputaient tous les deux, Henry et lui, Harry ne se tassait pas, au contraire mais c'était parce qu'il savait au plus profond de lui-même que son frère ne lui ferait jamais rien de mal. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres. Même s'il faisait confiance à ses oncles, il se tendait invariablement quand le ton montait.

- Alors sers-toi de ce que tu appelles cerveau et fouille ta mémoire ! ordonna Drago d'une voix polaire. Je veux une réponse et si je dois me servir de la légilimancie, je le ferai !

Heureusement pour Harry, Severus était un occlumens accompli qui avait appris à ses neveux à bloquer toute intrusion dans leur esprit. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de ne pas apprécier que quelqu'un entre dans son esprit, surtout avec la brutalité dont Drago ne manquerait pas de faire preuve.

- Alors ! aboya l'élémental, qui perdait patience.

- Les grossesses, le rituel et... et c'est tout, débita Harry très vite sans être certain d'avoir été compris.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ma mère est venue me voir tout à l'heure pour me dire que je devrais montrer plus de bienveillance à ton égard ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? !

Harry se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas pensé que Narcissa irait dire à son fils ce genre de choses.

- Je...

- Tu as parlé de notre relation avec ma mère !

- Non, murmura Harry.

Drago le foudroya du regard et s'avança vers lui. Harry rentra la tête dans ses épaules par réflexe mais le coup ne tomba pas. Son fiancé l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à un des canapés.

- La prochaine fois que tu as des questions, tu me les poses ! siffla Drago en prenant place à son tour. Est-ce que c'est clair ? !

- Oui.

La réponse sembla calmer Drago et ça rassura Harry.

- Bien ! Je suppose que ma mère ne t'a pas répondu pour le rituel ni pour les grossesses.

- Non. Elle m'a simplement dit que je verrai. Et pour les grossesses, je devais voir avec toi.

Harry avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Drago ne cessait de le fusiller du regard et Harry essayait par tous les moyens de se fondre dans les coussins du canapé.

- Pour le rituel, commença Drago d'une voix froide, Mère a eu raison de te dire ça. C'est quelque chose de personnel et d'unique à chaque couple. Pour les grossesses mâles, il existe la potion Mascuelementum Gravida. Cette potion étant connue seulement des élémentaires et de leur compagnon, il est normal que tu ne saches pas ce que c'est. Elle se transmet de générations en générations. Seul un élémental peut la réussir et elle ne fonctionne que pour cet élémental et son compagnon. Je te passerai la liste des ingrédients et la préparation. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que les ingrédients viennent du compagnon, donc de toi. Une fois celle-ci prête, le compagnon, toi, la boit avant le rapport. La potion fait office d'ovule. Quand on est sûr que l'ovule est fécondé, on extrait la matrice et on la place dans un environnement reproduisant à l'identique les conditions internes du corps féminin. D'autres questions ?

Le ton glacial découragea Harry à poser ses questions. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Bien ! Parce que nous devons parler d'autre chose Ce sujet m'a donné envie de vomir donc passons. La rentrée est dans moins d'une semaine et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à régler, notamment la vie à Poudlard. Il me paraît évident que je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes ! Alors dès que nous sommes dans le train, tu dégages. Une fois que nous serons mariés, d'ici trois semaines, je suis certain que le directeur nous octroiera une chambre ou des appartements. Mais je refuse de te voir plus que nécessaire parce que rien que l'idée de vivre avec toi me soulève l'estomac.

C'était la deuxième fois en un monologue que Drago montrait clairement son dégoût vis-à-vis de son fiancé, les autres fois, ce n'était que sous-entendu. Harry le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait depuis qu'il était ici mais à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur. Comme les autres fois, il garda le silence.

0o0

Le 1er septembre arriva. Il était dix heures quand la famille Malefoy au complet, Harry inclus, arriva à la gare. Le quai 9 3/4 était presque désert mais la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express était là, de la fumée s'échappant de sa cheminée.

Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Henry à dix heures quinze et il savait que son frère serait en avance. Aussi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui avec une certaine frénésie dès qu'il arriva.

- Tu vas te tenir tranquille ? maugréa Drago à ses côtés.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il commença doucement à s'éloigner de son fiancé et s'approcha de la barrière qui donnait accès au monde moldu. Henry n'était pas là mais il n'allait pas tarder et le jeune Potter ne voulait pas le manquer.

Henry apparut cinq minutes plus tard, avec près de dix minutes d'avance, devant son frère qui, dès qu'il le vit, lui sauta au cou.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois et, même s'ils pouvaient désormais supporter la séparation, les retrouvailles se faisaient toujours avec émotion. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne virent pas Sirius et Severus arriver à leur tour.

Peu à peu, le quai se remplit de parents et d'étudiants. Harry et Henry regardaient les mouvements de la foule à travers la vitre d'un compartiment dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Les Malefoy et les Black étaient partis depuis longtemps, non sans faire leurs recommandations aux adolescents.

Dans le compartiment, les jumeaux parlaient de Poudlard et des cours qu'ils auraient, occultant volontairement les fiançailles de Harry, le concerné refusant catégoriquement d'en parler. Ils avaient choisi le même cursus afin de devenir médicomages tous les deux. Henry devait beaucoup à ceux de Sainte Mangouste et à Madame Pomfresh c'était pour lui un moyen de les remercier. Harry, lui, voulait aider les gens, les personnes comme lui, qui avaient souffert de violences et les autres. Pour cela, ils devaient suivre plusieurs cours Potions, Arithmancie, Botanique, Sortilèges et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

Quand Drago avait demandé à Harry ses options, il avait grogné en entendant la réponse. Peut-être parce qu'il allait croiser son fiancé un peu trop souvent mais pour Harry, il était hors de question de penser d'abord à son futur époux et à ses envies, il préférait se concentrer sur son avenir.

- J'ai été nommé capitaine, avoua Henry après un temps de silence.

Le jeune homme venait de lâcher ce qu'il retenait depuis près d'un mois. Quand il vit un éclair de jalousie passer dans les yeux de son frère, il se mordit la lèvre.

- Capitaine ? C'est bien. Félicitations.

Le sourire de Harry était faux et Henry le savait.

Ils jouaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch depuis leur deuxième année, Harry en temps qu'attrapeur et Henry comme poursuiveur. Depuis cette année-là, les Gryffondor n'avaient jamais perdu un match. Dans son fort intérieur, Harry était jaloux du choix de Dumbledore même s'il le comprenait aisément. Henry allait être parfait pour le rôle de capitaine.

- Tu lui en veux ? demanda Henry.

- À qui ?

- Dumbledore. Après tout, cette place, tu la mérites autant que moi.

- Non, je ne la mérite pas. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je serai le pire capitaine qui ait jamais existé. Dumbledore a eu raison. Il faut être réaliste, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un chef.

- Mais tu lui en veux quand même.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda par la fenêtre, le visage triste. Son absence de réponse fut éloquente pour son frère. Quand il avait reçu sa lettre, ce dernier avait été comblé de bonheur et il avait voulu le partager avec Harry, mais son frère n'était pas là. Et puis, il s'était calmé. Lui avait reçu la lettre de nomination au poste de capitaine, ce qui voulait dire que Harry n'avait rien eu. Il connaissait son jumeau et avait anticipé sa réaction. Alors il avait gardé ça secret. Mais à Poudlard, tout se savait rapidement. Henry avait préféré le dire lui-même à Harry plutôt que ce dernier l'entende de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement, la tension qui s'était installée entre les deux frères se dissipa d'elle-même quand Harry reprit la parole afin d'aborder un autre sujet. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ginny, Neville et Hannah Abbot.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express partait. Il était onze heures piles. Harry se laissa bercer par les conversations de ses amis, auxquelles il ne prenait pas part. Le front collé à la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage défiler à toute allure. Peu à peu, une torpeur s'empara de lui et il s'endormit, aidé par le léger balancement du train.

Henry regarda son frère, inquiet. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander s'il dormait la nuit, la réponse était évidente non. Harry ne dormait pas, on voyait sous ses yeux des cernes noirs qui commençaient à manger ses joues. Et il avait constamment cet air épuisé.

Dans le compartiment, les autres baissèrent d'un ton en voyant Harry dormir. Henry le laissa même lorsque le chariot à friandises passa. Il lui en prit quelques unes pour le moment où il se réveillerait.

Harry ne se réveilla pas une fois. Quand Hermione, entre-temps revenue avec Ron de leur réunion avec les préfets, leur annonça qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, Henry secoua doucement son frère.

- On arrive, fit-il alors que Harry émergeait doucement.

- Ah. D'accord, marmonna Harry, la voix pâteuse.

Une fois arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils montèrent dans une des calèches qui les mena directement au pied du château. Harry commençait à avoir faim, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner qui remontait à plus de dix heures, il s'était levé à six heures. Mais il allait devoir attendre la cérémonie de répartition avant de pouvoir remplir son estomac.

Celle-ci se déroula assez rapidement, mais Harry trouvait que c'était toujours trop long et que le Choixpeau mettait des heures avant de donner sa réponse. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que ça avait été si long lors de sa propre répartition. Il n'écouta pas Dumbledore prononcer son discours mais se jeta littéralement sur les plats dès que ceux-ci apparurent, se faisant réprimander par Hermione sur ses manières. Elle fit de même avec Ron qui parlait la bouche pleine et qui mangeait avec les mains mais il n'était pas le seul.

- J'ai l'impression d'être à table avec des porcs ! s'écria Hermione en fusillant ses amis du regard. Pas un pour racheter l'autre !

Elle soupira et préféra se concentrer sur la discussion qu'elle avait avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Beaucoup pensaient que les deux filles de Septième Année de Gryffondor avaient le quotient intellectuel d'une dinde et le cerveau de la taille d'un poix-chiche. C'était mal les connaître. Certes, elles aimaient bien les sujets futiles mais étaient parfaitement capables de soutenir une conversation plus élevée. Samantha Aguerby et Sandy Pindleton, elles aussi en dernière année et à Gryffondor, s'incrustèrent rapidement.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ginny conversait avec son petit-ami, Ron parlait activement avec Neville sur la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch qui devait se dérouler l'été prochain. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se disputaient à propos d'une obscure équipe de football. Le reste des Gryffondor faisait un bruit d'enfer et couvrait sans peine les autres tables. À celle d'à côté, les Poufsouffle chuchotaient entre eux Harry retint un sourire en voyant Hannah se tourner régulièrement vers Neville et le gratifier de sourires que beaucoup auraient qualifiés de niais. Plus loin, les Serdaigle, contrairement à ce que voulaient les idées reçues, ne lisaient pas leurs cours ou n'étaient pas plongés dans un silence religieux, non, ils parlaient presque aussi fort que les Gryffondor. Les banquets de début et de fin d'année étaient les seuls repas où ils se permettaient ce genre d'attitude. La dernière table, celle la plus éloignée des Lions, se trouvait être celle des Serpentard. Comme les Blaireaux, la plupart étaient penchés vers leur voisin et discutaient à voix basse.

Étrangement, dans le champ de vision de Harry, se trouvait Drago. Ce dernier semblait se faire ouvertement draguer par une fille de sa maison dont Harry ignorait le nom et apparemment, le blond ne semblait pas indifférent.

Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de la sexualité de Drago. Ce dernier n'avait jamais semblé être dégoûté par le fait que Harry soit un garçon. Mais en le voyant répondre avec un sourire aux avances de la fille, le brun se demandait si son fiancé était vraiment homosexuel lui aussi.

Sans ressentir la moindre jalousie ou la moindre gêne vis-à-vis de ce comportement, Harry reporta son attention sur Dean et Seamus qui étaient toujours en train de se disputer. Mais à les entendre, il semblerait que la teneur avait changé.

- Les Bizarr'Sisters ne font pas le poids face à Michael Jackson, s'énerva soudain Dean en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant voler le contenu de son assiette.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! vitupéra Seamus, brandissant son couteau un peu trop près de son ami. Tu as écouté les paroles au moins ? Elles sont vides !

- Quoi ? !

Afin d'éviter d'être pris comme juge afin de départager les deux, Harry préféra se tourner vers son voisin mais manque de chance celui-ci gazouillait encore stupidement avec sa copine. C'était à peine si Henry ne donnait pas la becquée à Ginny.

- On dirait un crétin, le prévint Harry avant de se tourner vers son autre voisin.

Voisin qui se révéla être une voisine. Et plus exactement une certaine Emily Efidium, qui était en Cinquième Année.

Harry la connaissait car il avait eu des problèmes avec elle. Emily n'était pas méchante, juste affreusement collante et opiniâtre. Elle avait en effet décidé que Harry serait à elle, et même s'il avait tenté de lui expliquer dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait qu'il n'était pas intéressé, elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Excédé par cette obsession, Harry était allé voir le directeur qui avait ordonné à la jeune fille de cesser toute tentative. Et voilà que par un malheureux hasard, ils se retrouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Jusque là, elle avait semblé ne pas l'avoir remarqué, Harry comptait bien continuer de la sorte. Alors il se reporta sur la conversation de Dean et Seamus et se demanda s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Mais Emily avait malheureusement fini par remarquer sa présence à ses côtés, après tout, elle s'était installée là pour être près de lui. Et puis, si on lui posait la question, elle répondrait que c'était une coïncidence si la place à côté de l'homme qu'elle convoitait était libre.

Lentement, et cela pouvait passer pour un accident, la jeune fille toucha la main de son voisin. Un simple effleurement qu'elle réitéra plusieurs fois. Mais ledit voisin ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Pire encore, il retira sa main et se mêla à la conversation des deux crétins en face de lui !

Elle était belle, le savait et le montrait. Elle jouait de ses charmes depuis sa Quatrième Année afin d'attirer ses proies. La seule proie qu'elle voulait se montrait indifférente, voire effrayée. La preuve, Dumbledore lui-même avait ordonné à Emily d'arrêter.

Pourquoi voulait-elle Harry ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Il était mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses grands yeux verts. Peut-être un peu petit mais il restait dans la moyenne. Fabuleux joueur de Quidditch, héritier d'une riche famille. Le mari idéal en somme. Seul hic, il était gay, du moins c'était la rumeur qui courait sur lui. Emily espérait que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur. Et peu importe ce qu'avait ordonné Dumbledore, elle ne lâcherait pas Harry Potter. Elle se faisait la promesse qu'il serait à elle.

De son côté, Harry avait fini de manger et discutait avec Dean et Seamus. Il jouait le rôle de médiateur et devait empêcher les deux crétins d'en venir aux mains, mais la table le séparait des idiots qui débattaient maintenant sur l'animal qui avait le plus de force. Le jeune Potter se demandait qu'il ne devait pas se taper la tête contre la table à écouter des idioties pareilles, ou les gronder et les traiter de crétins, ou encore se sentir admiratif car depuis six ans, les deux garçons avaient réussi l'exploit de ne jamais être d'accord l'un disait noir, l'autre blanc. À croire que c'était viscéral de contredire l'autre.

- Tu en penses quoi Harry ? demanda Dean. Éléphant ou dragon.

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Dragon...

Il avait dit ça, en espérant que cela mettrait un terme à la dispute puérile. Le résultat fut tout autre.

- Tu vois ! s'écria Seamus à Dean. Il dit comme moi ! L'animal le plus fort c'est le dragon !

- Mais non ! C'est l'éléphant.

Harry réprima avec difficulté l'envie de leur envoyer son assiette ou le plat en pleine figure. Il allait opter pour l'une des deux solutions lorsque son assiette redevint propre et que les plats disparurent, signe que Dumbledore allait à nouveau prononcer un discours.

Le jeune homme se résigna à écouter, comme le reste de la Grande Salle ou presque. Il bondit sur le banc en sentant une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Ses joues se colorèrent en un magnifique rouge vermeille tandis que la main remontait doucement. Deux secondes plus tard, l'impudente fut éjectée et tapa durement contre le bois de la table. Un hoquet s'éleva, venant d'Emily. Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là.

Fort heureusement, Dumbledore ne fut pas long et il laissa les élèves aller se coucher. Harry se leva d'un bond et fut l'un des premiers à quitter la table. Il allait passer les portes quand une main ferme lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna sans considération. Le Gryffondor se mordit la langue alors que les doigts fins mais puissants de son fiancé s'étaient plantés dans la chair et lui broyaient les os.

Harry ne disait rien, il se laissait faire. Il aurait pu se débattre, crier, frapper mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Parce que Drago lui faisait peur en cet instant, avec ses yeux gris qui lançaient des éclairs et son visage fermé. Son fiancé était furieux et le brun se demandait s'il n'était responsable même s'il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Ils descendirent dans les cachots, dévalant les escaliers, Harry manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises mais sentait, à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait, la prise se resserrer, le faisant couiner de douleur.

Le couple remonta un couloir désert et, après ce qui sembla être des heures à Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu et humide, Drago marmonna un mot que Harry ne comprit pas et une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt. L'instant d'après, le Gryffondor fut propulsé dans une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute.

La salle commune des Serpentard. Malgré lui, Harry frissonna. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec celle des Lions qui était plus accueillante, à son avis. Il n'eut guère le temps de rester à observer la décoration, son fiancé le tira sans douceur à sa suite dans un des deux escaliers qui devaient mener aux dortoirs.

Jusque là, Harry n'avait eu le temps d'avoir vraiment peur, il s'était contenté de tenter de suivre Drago à travers les couloirs sans tomber. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le dortoir, le Gryffondor sentit ses genoux trembler. Qu'allait lui faire Drago ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la question à son fiancé, celui-ci le poussa avec une certaine violence sur un des lits.

Harry, terrorisé, tenta de se lever et de s'éloigner le plus possible de Drago. Mais celui-ci ne lui donna pas cette chance. D'un sort, il le colla sur le matelas et s'approcha.

- Laisse-moi partir, supplia Harry d'une petite voix. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir.

- Non !

L'instant suivant, il était à côté de Harry et le regardait férocement. Le Gryffondor était de plus en plus inquiet, qui sait ce que Drago allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Il le vit à peine à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes, s'entailler la main. En revanche, il le sentit prendre la sienne et l'entailler également. Il sursauta et tenta de retirer sa main mais son corps semblait incapable de lui répondre. Un sanglot lui échappa et il ferma les paupières. Pour les ouvrir aussitôt après quand il sentit une brûlure dans la paume de sa main, comme s'il venait de poser sa main sur une flamme. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

La brûlure remonta rapidement dans son bras puis s'étendit au reste de son corps. C'était horrible. Le brun hurla et son corps s'arqua violemment.

Tout son être semblait en feu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser et résonnant à ses oreilles. Son sang semblait fait de lave liquide et irradiait ses veines et ses artères. Le supplice était insupportable et Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, que tout cesse.

Il n'avait pas conscience de pleurer ni de supplier Henry de venir l'aider.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Harry se tut et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience qui, jusque là, lui avait refusé ses bras.

Quand il ouvrit doucement un œil, Harry se dit qu'il était bien et se rendormit.

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla, ce fut à cause d'une chaleur étouffante. Aussitôt, les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Tout avait été réel et ça l'était encore. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Drago l'avait traîné dans le dortoir des Serpentard et l'avait brûlé. Il avait encore cette impression mais elle semblait moins vive.

Suant à grosses gouttes, Harry respirait rapidement sans oser bouger ni même ouvrir les yeux. Il avait trop chaud à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, comme si son corps entier venait d'être brûlé. Le contact de sa robe et son uniforme était insupportable sur sa peau mais rien que l'idée de les enlever l'épuisait. Pourtant, rester dans cette tenue était hors de question, il avait l'impression que ses vêtements étaient en feu. Alors, avec une certaine frénésie, il s'assit entre les draps en grimaçant de douleur et se déshabilla entièrement avant de se recoucher. Mais, là encore, la rencontre des draps et de sa peau ressemblait à une brûlure. Il se leva précipitamment du lit, espérant pouvoir s'échapper de là et cria en sentant la pierre sous ses pieds. Ça faisait mal, exactement comme une flamme que l'on touchait.

Harry se recroquevilla entre les draps, essayant d'être le moins possible en contact mais c'était chose impossible.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il pleurait franchement quand il entendit un craquement.

Sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait que peu de choses, et les larmes n'amélioraient rien. Mais il reconnut la petite voix aiguë de Dobby.

- Maître Harry Monsieur doit se calmer.

- J'ai mal, souffla Harry en se tournant vers l'origine de la voix.

- Dobby sait, Maître Harry Monsieur mais Dobby ne peut rien faire pour aider Maître Harry Monsieur.

- Je... Soif.

- Dobby va chercher de l'eau. Dobby ne sera pas long Maître Harry Monsieur.

Quand Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, il gémit. La seconde suivante, il y en eut un second et un gobelet se pressa contre ses lèvres.

- Non, Maître Harry Monsieur ne doit pas toucher le verre, il doit juste boire, fit Dobby en repoussant la main de Harry alors qu'il allait se saisir du gobelet. Vous devez faire confiance à Dobby.

La première gorgée avait un goût de paradis. La deuxième parut tiède. La troisième semblait plus chaude et la quatrième était brûlante. Il repoussa le verre sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Pourquoi...

- Dobby ne peut rien expliquer. Dobby a reçu l'ordre de veiller sur Maître Harry Monsieur, juste veiller. Il ne doit rien dire.

- Qui t'a donné cet ordre ? haleta Harry.

- Maître Drago Monsieur. Et Dobby est un bon elfe de maison. Maître Drago Monsieur a bien dit à Dobby d'interdire à Maître Harry Monsieur de se lever ou de toucher à quoique ce soit. C'est la seule chose que Dobby peut dire.

- Je dois rester au lit ? Mais...

- Oui, Maître Harry Monsieur, vous devez rester au lit.

Harry avait la sensation que l'elfe souriait et il avait envie de l'étriper, de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Il ne comprenait rien, avait mal et non seulement, il n'avait aucune explication mais Dobby ne le soulageait pas de sa douleur.

Dans le brouillard de sa souffrance, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il tendit la main mais, fidèle aux ordres, Dobby la repoussa. Harry couina au contact avec la peau lisse de la créature. C'était pire encore que lorsque ses pieds avaient touché le sol.

- Dobby est désolé d'avoir fait mal à Maître Harry Monsieur mais Maître Harry Monsieur ne doit toucher à rien, rappela Dobby en se tordant les oreilles pour avoir osé levé la main sur le jeune homme.

- S'il te plaît, supplia de nouveau Harry.

- Dobby est désolé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi, il sentit une fiole se presser contre ses lèvres et il fut presque forcé d'en avaler le contenu.

Quand il sentit son corps s'alourdir, il sut qu'il venait d'avaler contre son gré une potion de Sommeil. Il aurait voulu maudire l'elfe mais la potion faisait vite effet et il s'endormit avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche.

Cocon, fraîcheur, bien-être. C'étaient les sensations que Harry ressentit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Oui, il était bien.

Il sourit en se disant que finalement tout n'avait été qu'un rêve et que rien de ce qui s'était passé avec Drago n'avait été réel. La preuve, il n'avait plus cette impression de chaleur intense.

Tout était parfait. Pourtant, son cerveau lui hurla que ce n'était pas normal, que rien n'avait été un rêve, que la douleur avait été bien réelle, qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il les ouvrit mais ne vit rien. Il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir voir quelque chose. À croire que la nuit était tombée.

Lorsqu'il tenta de bouger pour chercher ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de nuit sans savoir si elles y étaient ni où se trouvait exactement la table de nuit, il se rendit compte que son corps était entravé.

- Arrête, ordonna une voix qu'il commençait à reconnaître.

Entendre Drago le figea. Ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Mais si c'était la réalité, où était passée la douleur ? Et, au vu de leur position, que faisait Drago sous lui ? Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Soudain, Harry sentit ses joues le brûler férocement. Il était dans les bras de Drago. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais dormi dans le même lit qu'un garçon, mise à part Henry. C'était la première fois et il se sentait horriblement gêné. Il se tortilla inconsciemment, cherchant à se défaire de son fiancé.

Brusquement, l'étreinte se desserra et Harry se retrouva propulsé sur le côté. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi lors de son précédent réveil refit surface, en plus forte. Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler quand, encore une fois, il eut l'impression que son corps entier se transformait en brasier.

La souffrance le cloua sur le matelas. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que cette chaleur intense et douloureuse. Il aurait voulu griffer sa peau afin de faire cesser cette torture mais ses doigts rencontrèrent un tee-shirt de coton alors qu'il s'était endormi nu restait à savoir qui l'avait habillé, Drago ou Dobby ? et le moindre contact du tissu sur sa peau était insupportable.

Il s'éloigna involontairement quand, à travers le brouillard de sa souffrance, il sentit Drago le toucher. Puis son fiancé l'attira contre lui et tout disparut.

0o0

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, les élèves étaient calmes. Certains devisaient tranquillement au coin du feu, d'autres travaillaient avec assiduité leurs devoirs autant ne pas se mettre en retard dès le début de l'année ou aidaient leurs camarades en difficulté. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait des Serpents, ils avaient une qualité plus grande encore que la ruse, c'était l'unité. Ils faisaient front ensemble et n'excluaient personne, sauf cas exceptionnel. Pansy Parkinson en était un bon exemple. Elle s'était vue être considérée comme une paria par sa maison en Première Année à cause d'une imbécillité de sa part. Mais dès la Deuxième Année, tout était redevenu normal.

Les Serpentard redoutaient peu de monde. Maintenant que Voldemort était mort et ce, depuis près de seize ans maintenant, seul leur directeur de maison Severus Rogue, et le directeur de Poudlard pouvaient leur faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Ils craignaient par dessus tout que Severus entre dans leur salle commune en cours d'année car en général, c'était pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il venait en début d'année pour mettre les choses au point avec ses élèves faire front ensemble et surtout ne pas toucher et encore moins de faire de mal à Harry et Henry Potter, règle qu'il valait mieux respecter si les élèves voulaient rester en vie. Pansy avait fait l'erreur une fois et l'avait payé chèrement.

Quand Severus entra dans la salle commune, tous les Serpentard se figèrent. Leur directeur était déjà venu la veille. Qu'avaient-ils pu bien faire pour le revoir si rapidement ?

Mais le professeur de Potions n'était pas seul, il était accompagné par le professeur McGonagall qu'on n'avait jamais vu, de mémoire de château, dans les cachots Dumbledore et les Malefoy.

L'addition n'était pas difficile à faire, Drago avait des problèmes avec un Gryffondor. C'était la seule raison qui expliquait la présence de tout ce monde en ces lieux. Mais d'ordinaire, ça se réglait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Pas dans une salle commune. C'était à la fois intriguant et inquiétant.

Le groupe disparut dans l'escalier et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, les conversations explosèrent.

0o0

Severus était anxieux. D'ordinaire, rien ne se lisait sur son visage et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir le déchiffrer. Sirius était l'un des rares à parvenir à le comprendre malgré son masque, et même lui peinait à le fissurer.

Cette inquiétude l'avait poursuivi toute la journée, depuis qu'il avait vu Henry débarquer dans la Grande Salle, en regardant partout, assez nerveux. Il avait vite découvert la raison. Harry n'était pas là. Il ne s'était pas présenté en cours de Potions qu'il aurait dû avoir en première heure et d'après les autres professeurs qui l'avaient comme élève cette année, il n'était pas venu à leur cours. Personne ne l'avait aperçu depuis la veille.

Et puis, Dumbledore avait convoqué Severus dans son bureau après son dernier cours. Là-bas, il y trouva avec une certaine surprise les Malefoy qui, apparemment, avaient été appelé par Drago, selon leurs dires. Ils avaient recommandé que la directrice des Gryffondor soit présente également car un de ses Lions était concerné. Elle avait eu une rapide explication quant à la nature de Drago et à la condition de Harry. Cela lui avait suffit pour suivre le directeur et les Malefoy.

Maintenant, Severus étant planté devant le lit de Drago Malefoy dont les rideaux fermés prouvaient la présence de quelqu'un. Heureusement que le dortoir était désert.

Narcissa Malefoy, belle comme le jour, s'approcha du lit tandis que Lucius fit comprendre aux autres de rester derrière lui.

- Drago, fit Narcissa. Ton père et moi sommes là. Il y aussi les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall ainsi que le directeur Dumbledore.

- Qu'ils partent, répliqua Drago à travers les rideaux.

- Drago...

- Non !

Le ton était clair et catégorique. En temps normal, personne n'aurait cédé face à ce qu'ils auraient considéré comme un caprice mais tous savaient que Drago était un élémental, il agissait selon son instinct.

Lucius se tourna vers eux.

- Drago a entamé le rituel d'union. Ce qui explique ce comportement. Personne, sauf un élémental ou un compagnon d'élémental déjà uni peut s'approcher. Pouvez-vous attendre derrière la porte ?

Severus vit sa collègue se pincer discrètement le bras tout en gardant un air impassible. Elle devait à peine croire que Lucius ait pu être si aimable et poli, lui qui se montrait hautain et glacial en toute circonstance.

0o0

Confortablement installé dans les bras de Drago, Harry somnolait. Parfois, il avait l'agréable sensation d'un massage léger dans son cuir chevelu mais elle disparaissait dès qu'il se réveillait complètement. Ce n'était pas Drago qui lui aurait fit une telle chose, nul doute que si son fiancé avait pu lui arracher les cheveux, il l'aurait fait.

Ce fut la voix forte de Drago qui le tira cette fois-ci de son sommeil, le faisant sursauter. Il grogna et l'étreinte se resserra. Il entendit des voix étouffées par le rideau et n'essaya pas de se concentrer pour comprendre ce qui se disait, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Il allait se rendormir quand la lumière l'éblouit. Un crétin avait ouvert les rideaux. Sans le vouloir, il gémit et tenta de se cacher dans le cou de Drago.

- Bonsoir Drago, Monsieur Potter.

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu répondre mais il n'en avait pas la force. Drago, lui, répondit tout aussi poliment à son père.

- Comment vas-tu Drago ?

- Ça va. Ça pourrait être pire.

Harry ne broncha pas à ce qu'il prit pour une remarque vexante.

- Tu lui as expliqué ?

- Non, il a passé son temps à dormir.

- Fais-le. Ta mère se charge de rassembler tes affaires. Le professeur McGonagall fera de même pour ton compagnon. Nous partons au manoir dès que possible.

- Bien Père.

Les rideaux retombèrent et Harry fut de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé et s'inquiétait un peu. De quoi Drago devait-il lui parler ? Et pourquoi devaient-ils partir au manoir Malefoy ? Lucius avait parlé d'affaires à rassembler, ça voulait dire qu'ils partaient longtemps.

- Potter, commença Drago si froidement que Harry tenta de s'éloigner, rapidement retenu par son fiancé. Reste-là ! Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'en t'éloignant de moi, tu aurais mal ? !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait vaguement remarqué ce fait mais n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

- Je vois, répliqua Drago. Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne me répéterai pas ! Nous venons d'entamer la deuxième phase du rituel d'union.

* * *

**À suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bêta** : Grealyl que je remercie encore et toujours

Je souhaite remercier aylora ainsi que adenoide pour leurs reviews, ainsi que tous ceux et celles qui ont lu, mis en alerte, en favori et/ou ont reviewé cette fiction. Je suis touchée de voir et de lire que vous l'appréciez, même si Drago et Harry n'agissent pas comme vous le souhaiteriez.

**Note** : j'ai décidé (comme dit sur mon profil) de désactiver l'option review anonyme. J'aime pouvoir répondre aux lecteurs et les remercier individuellement ou répondre à leurs récriminations.

Ensuite, quelques mises au point (je ne veux vexer personne ni viser qui que ce soit).

-Drago est dangereux du point de vue de Harry. Je n'écris presque que du point de vue de Harry, donc beaucoup de choses sont passées sous silence parce qu'il les ignore, n'oubliez pas ça. Harry a l'impression que son fiancé le déteste, mais j'ai envie de dire qu'il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, je dissémine certaines informations sur ce sujet. Certaines personnes les ont trouvées. Je promets que plus tard, vous aurez l'explication quant aux raisons du comportement exécrable de Drago. Pas tout de suite. Est-ce que leur relation va changer ? Oui. Mais pas tout de suite. Un couple avec tellement de contentieux ne peut pas s'aimer au bout de deux chapitres.

-Harry a la trouille de son mari. Certes, certains estiment qu'il devrait se défendre, se montrer moins peureux et plus incisif. Mais là, j'ai envie de dire que son comportement est normal, pour moi, au vu de ce qu'il a vécu chez Balthazar. Même six ans après, il ne s'en est pas vraiment remis. Il va se rebeller, à sa manière, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il change du tout au tout en un claquement de doigt ou se mette à hurler, et à devenir comme Drago. Il a eu une enfance assez dure, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça. Il n'a aucune confiance en Drago et a tendance à se replier sur lui-même dès que le ton monte.

-Le Mpreg, certains sont pour, d'autres sont contre. Je n'ai pas voulu froisser les _contre_ d'où cette idée de matrice. Nous sommes dans une fanfiction, je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous redonner la définition d'une fanfiction. Il n'a été écrit nulle part que dans les couples gays, l'un des deux devait obligatoirement porter l'enfant, accoucher par césarienne ou autre part. JKR ne l'a pas écrit et ce n'est pas parce que beaucoup écrivent des Mpreg que je doive prendre ces écrits comme parole d'évangile. C'est une fanfiction, j'écris donc ce que je veux, dans la limite du cohérent. Avant de me faire jeter la pierre, je ne suis pas contre les Mpreg, j'en lis, c'est juste que je n'ai pas voulu en écrire. Je suis ouverte d'esprit, j'estime que chacun a le droit de s'exprimer, d'accord ou pas avec moi mais qu'on me dise qu'il n'y a que le Mpreg et aucune autre alternative, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas d'accord. Malgré tout, certains peuvent ne pas aimer l'idée que j'ai avancé, je peux comprendre tout à fait.

C'est une petite parenthèse que je voulais ouvrir et que je referme. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et heureusement.

Voilà, je vais vous laisser sinon vous allez fuir en courant et ce n'est pas ce que je veux ^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Scorpio Malefoy, mon futur époux, a choisi avec sa mère la date du mariage. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Père ne fut même pas inclus dans les discussions, ainsi que Mère. Étrange. […] Cela fait à peine un mois que Scorpio et moi sommes fiancés, et il n'a pas changé de comportement à mon encontre. Il se montre toujours dédaigneux et me regarde comme si je ne valais rien ou comme si j'étais responsable de ses maux. […] La date a été avancée, Lady Malefoy vient de me l'annoncer. Je me marie dans trois jours alors que le mariage était prévu dans dix. »

Extrait du journal d'Isabeau Malefoy, compagne de Scorpio Malefoy, élémental de feu.

0o0

Les trois jours qui suivirent la nouvelle passèrent rapidement. Harry ne pouvait guère se détacher de Drago et passait la plus grande partie de ses journées à dormir. Son fiancé n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui expliquer le rituel et ce qui lui arrivait car, étrangement, quand Harry avait su qu'ils avaient entamé la deuxième étape, il s'était évanoui purement et simplement.

Il s'était réveillé un peu plus tard, dans un autre lit aux tentures chocolat, entre les bras de Drago. Il avait mis plusieurs secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était ni dans son dortoir dans la tour Gryffondor, ni dans celui de Drago, ni dans sa chambre au manoir. Et puis, avant qu'il ne pose la question, il s'était rendormi.

Lors de ses rares phases de conscience, Harry ne disait rien et ne pensait à rien. Drago gardait lui aussi le silence mais gardait son fiancé farouchement emprisonné dans son étreinte.

Ce ne fut que le quatrième jour que Harry nota un changement à son réveil. Il était tout seul dans le lit et ne ressentait rien. Il n'avait pas cette sensation de brûlure qui l'avait pris quand Drago était loin de lui. Il pouvait sentir les draps sans souffrir le martyr, porter un pyjama sans mourir de chaud et tenter de l'arracher parce que le contact était insupportable. Il fit une tentative pour se lever et quand il sentit le tapis doux sous ses pieds, il poussa un cri de soulagement.

Il avisa la table de chevet près du lit mais ne trouva pas ses lunettes. Sans elles, il était quasiment aveugle mais qu'importe. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, se cognant dans plusieurs objets qui traînaient et qu'il n'avait pas vus, il manqua même de tomber par terre en trébuchant dans une paire de chaussures qui avaient décidé de finir leur course dans ses pieds. Finalement, il arriva entier et sans trop de mal près de la fenêtre. Il colla son front contre le carreau frais et son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé depuis Poudlard, il ignorait combien de temps ça faisait.

Il tourna à peine la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et claquer.

- Si tu veux sauter, ouvre la fenêtre, ça sera plus simple et plus propre, suggéra Drago en entrant.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, il ne répondit rien non plus. Drago, fidèle à ses habitudes, s'approcha et le prit par le bras sans la moindre douceur, faisant grogner Harry de douleur – lui qui marquait facilement et qui mettait du temps avec de guérir, il allait garder la trace des doigts de Drago pendant des jours. Il était certain que son bras commençait à peine à cicatriser.

- Il faut qu'on discute. Alors tu manges, tu te tais et tu me laisses parler.

Ça non plus, ça ne changeait pas… Mais Harry avait fini par s'y faire et par garder le silence, c'était bien plus reposant de se taire. Drago le jeta presque dans un canapé mais son fiancé parvint à rester stable et à ne pas s'étaler lamentablement par terre parce qu'il avait manqué l'assise du coussin.

- Mange !

Sans voir distinctement, Harry chercha le petit-déjeuner.

- Sous tes yeux crétin !

Effectivement, sous ses yeux, il y avait une large tâche multicolore et informe. Harry fronça les sourcils afin de donner à la chose un aspect plus reconnaissable. C'était un plateau croulant sous les viennoiseries, avec un peu de thé, du sucre, des confitures et autre chose que le jeune homme ne parvint pas à identifier.

À force, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et soupira.

- Mes lunettes sont où ?

- Sur la table de nuit.

- Je...

Il avait cherché sur la table de chevet et n'avait rien trouvé. Il entendit Drago se lever, disparaître dans la chambre et revenir pour lui mettre quelque chose entre les mains. Il reconnut sans peine ses lunettes qu'il mit avec une certaine joie sur son nez. Le monde s'éclaira.

- Merci.

- Mange maintenant, le bruit que fait ton estomac m'insupporte autant, voire plus que ta voix.

En effet l'estomac de Harry se manifestait de façon bruyante : il était douloureusement vide et le faisait savoir. Le jeune homme attrapa un croissant et commença à le manger en faisant attention aux miettes – mine de rien, ça tâchait. Pendant ce temps-là, il vit Drago se rencogner dans son fauteuil.

- Je t'ai dit avant de quitter l'école que nous venions d'entrer dans la deuxième phase du rituel d'union. Il y en a quatre en tout, comme tu le sais. Fais attention à ce canapé ! Il est hors de question que je retrouve des tâches de graisse dessus !

Pour plus de sécurité, Harry prit la décision d'étendre une serviette sur ses genoux afin de prévenir la chute des miettes et surtout d'atténuer les inquiétudes de Drago – qui semblait d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'ordinaire – concernant ce canapé.

- C'est mieux. Tu n'imagines même pas le prix de la restauration ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Les quatre étapes. Il nous en reste deux...

- La marque et l'union, murmura Harry.

- Je vois que, finalement, ton cas n'est pas trop désespéré. C'est ça. Le mariage est prévu dans trois jours.

Harry s'étrangla avec une miette du petit-pain qu'il venait d'entamer. Drago eut l'amabilité de lui donner une tasse de thé pour faire descendre la miette traîtresse.

- Ça serait dommage que le promis décède avant le mariage, autant te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, même si cela me coûte.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'avaler son thé en silence. Garder le silence, laisser les insulter glisser sur lui, c'était la tactique qu'il avait trouvé. Certes, ça faisait mal mais il n'avait aucune envie de mettre en colère Drago et subir son courroux. Il avait en tête l'histoire tragique de son arrière grande-tante Méomnia Malefoy, née Potter, vraisemblablement tuée par Dorian, son époux et il n'avait aucune envie que ça lui arrive.

- Pourquoi trois jours ? Il était prévu le 15, non ? Nous sommes le combien ?

Harry commença à paniquer en se croyant le 12. Il ne pouvait avoir été inconscient tout ce temps.

- Samedi 6. Et avant que tu ne te mettes à compter ou à me demander ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais t'expliquer. Il y a quatre phases pour le rituel qui sont : la déclaration, l'attente, la marque et pour finir, l'union. Je me suis déclaré le 1er août. À partir d'ici, il me restait deux mois maximum pour accomplir les trois autres phases. Les Malefoy ont pour habitude de fixer la date du mariage à un mois et demi après la déclaration. D'autant que je me souvienne, il n'a été repoussé qu'une seule fois, car la belle-famille s'en était mêlée, elle refusait que leur fille se marie sans avoir fait de préparatifs afin de célébrer cet événement comme il se devait. Il y a eu des complications sévères pour l'élémental, il a failli mourir. Depuis, nous ne demandons plus l'avis de la compagne ni de la belle-famille.

Le ton calme que Drago employait pour parler de cet événement glaça Harry. Mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi son avis n'avait pas été demandé.

- Ça, c'était pour la petite histoire. Revenons à notre rituel. « L'attente » a duré quatre jours pleins, à compter du moment où je t'ai officiellement reconnu comme compagnon et marqué comme tel. Durant ce temps, tu as remarqué qu'il t'était impossible de rester éveillé plus de quelques minutes et que t'éloigner de moi t'était douloureux.

Oui, Harry l'avait remarqué. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait dû souffrir autant ni pourquoi « l'attente » avait duré si longtemps.

- C'est ce qui caractérise « l'attente ». C'est une épreuve, en quelque sorte.

- Une épreuve ? Mais épreuve de quoi ? Et pourquoi en quelque sorte ?

- Mange et tais-toi ! « L'attente » a pour but de vérifier que la compagne, dans ton cas, le compagnon, est assez fort pour l'élémental. C'est pourquoi, le premier jour, pendant une bonne partie de la journée, le compagnon reste seul. S'il ne meurt pas avant la fin de la journée, l'élémental peut revenir s'en occuper. Dans le cas contraire, le compagnon meurt et l'élémental meurt dans la foulée.

Harry fixa Drago, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et surtout par le ton employé par le Serpentard. Il avait dit ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Tu n'es pas mort ! Estime-toi heureux. C'était un cas hypothétique. Je n'ai rien lu qui mentionne le décès d'un compagnon ou d'une compagne pendant le rituel. Je sais juste que c'est possible ! Alors, par pitié, ferme la bouche et finis de manger ! Et cesse de m'interrompre ! cracha-t-il bien que Harry n'ait rien dit. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu le fil ! Ah oui. L'élémental fait en sorte de protéger son compagnon durant cette période. Tu as également remarqué que tu ne pouvais pas sortir du lit sans avoir l'impression que tout est brûlant.

Harry hocha la tête. Dobby lui avait même interdit de toucher à quoique ce soit.

- Si tu étais resté debout assez longtemps, la pierre aurait pris feu, comme tout ce que tu aurais touché de la main ou d'une autre partie de ton corps. Sauf le lit que j'avais protégé d'un sort spécifique, sinon, il aurait lui aussi pris feu.

Ça expliquait donc le comportement de Dobby, le fait qu'il l'ait empêché de tenir le verre d'eau et que l'eau elle-même lui ait paru brûlante après trois gorgées.

- Cette étape a un autre but que tu découvriras le jour de l'union. Les trois jours suivants servent juste à permettre au compagnon de combler le manque de sommeil. Tu as sans doute eu des insomnies depuis le mois de juin.

- Oui mais...

- Dès l'instant où je suis entré en possession de mon héritage, tu as commencé à avoir des difficultés à dormir. Je le sais, c'est ce qui se passe pour chaque couple élémental. Et j'étais là quand tu en parlais avec le professeur Rogue pour qu'il te donne une potion de Sommeil parce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir depuis le 5 juin.

Harry se souvenait vaguement de cet épisode. Il était allé voir le parrain de son frère afin d'avoir une potion pour dormir. Severus avait accepté, parce que le Gryffondor était en période d'examen et qu'il devait dormir.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais mon compagnon.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Je suis né le 5 juin, l'interrompit Drago. En fait, dès que je t'ai vu, le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai su que c'était toi. Ce que j'ai entendu après n'a fait que confirmer cet état de fait. Toujours est-il que ces insomnies durent du moment où l'élémental a reçu son héritage à celui où l'élémental reconnaît son compagnon.

- Mais, risqua Harry, voulant savoir et se fichant bien en cet instant des ordres de Drago, je croyais que c'était la demande en mariage qui...

- Non, soupira Drago, excédé par ces interruptions intempestives, la demande en mariage m'a servi à te montrer que j'avais trouvé la personne qui serais ma moitié, toi en l'occurrence. Mais rien n'était officiel. C'était juste officieux. C'est pour cette raison que rien n'a été publié, qu'aucune annonce n'a été faite. Je veux dire par là, que mes parents sont allés dès mardi au ministère afin de me déclarer comme élémental et de déclarer également mon compagnon. Ils ont également fait part hier de la date du mariage. C'est dans le journal d'aujourd'hui.

Drago lui lança l'édition du jour que Harry rattrapa et déplia fébrilement. Il ne put manquer l'annonce en première page. Une grande photo prenait une grande partie de la page, montrant la famille Malefoy à une soirée. Elle devait dater de quelques années car Drago semblait plus jeune. Dans une des colonnes, Harry put lire l'annonce elle-même.

_« Lord Malefoy et Lady Malefoy ont la joie de vous faire part de l'union de leur fils Drago avec Monsieur Harry Potter._

_La cérémonie est prévue le 9 septembre. »_

C'était tout. Un texte court mais limpide. L'article parlait ensuite de la famille Malefoy, des élémentaires. Il y avait juste quelques lignes sur les jumeaux Potter et les Black, rappelant au passage le mariage de Sirius avec Severus, qui avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant et les liens que les Potter entretenaient avec le Survivant, Neville Londubat.

Harry relâcha le journal une fois sa lecture terminée. Il se rappela que son frère avait eu du mal à accepter qu'il lui ait caché ses fiançailles. Cette fois c'était sûr, Henry allait le tuer.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté.

- Mère a sans doute envoyé un hibou à ton parrain afin de le faire venir pour la préparation de la cérémonie.

- Préparer la cérémonie, répéta Harry d'une voix blanche.

Jusque là, il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience qu'il était fiancé, Drago lui avait à peine adressé la parole, sauf pendant l'heure quotidienne et encore. Mais, depuis qu'il avait lu l'annonce dans le journal, il se rendit compte de tout ce que cela impliquait. Il allait se marier. Et d'ici trois jours, il ne serait plus Harry Potter mais Harry _Malefoy_. Jusque là, ça n'avait été que des mots, mais maintenant, ces mots allaient devenir réels.

Harry sentit son sang quitter son visage et le froid et le chaud l'envahir. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il commença à voir des tâches noires danser devant ses yeux.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé par terre entre le canapé et la table basse et Drago lui tapotait les joues. Il s'était évanoui. Encore.

- Merveilleux, tu es en vie, fit Drago sarcastique.

Harry resta quelques instants par terre, encore un peu sonné et décida de se redresser. Sans Drago, il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir. Complètement groggy, il avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes.

Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré. Voilà qu'il se comportait comme une fille, pleurant et s'évanouissant à tout va. C'était pathétique. Mais voilà, au lieu d'en pleurer, il fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux qui inquiéta Drago.

- Pouvons-nous terminer cette conversation ? fit ce dernier sur un ton suintant l'ironie. Ou je dois m'attendre à un nouvel évanouissement ou que sais-je encore ?

- Ça va, répondit Harry après s'être calmé. La marque, c'est quoi ?

- Quelle marque ?

- La troisième étape.

- Tu le découvriras en temps utile.

Le regard froid de Drago dissuada Harry de poser davantage de questions.

- Tu es mon compagnon, que nous le voulions ou non. Nous allons nous marier, retourner à Poudlard où nous vivrons notre vie. Il est bien évident que je ne tolérerai pas que tu courtises une autre personne ou que tu te fasses courtiser.

Pour Harry, cela lui semblait évident. L'idée même d'aller voir ailleurs, même s'il n'était pas heureux avec Drago, le révulsait. Mais étrangement, il avait le sentiment que cette mise en garde ne s'appliquerait pas à son futur époux. Il espérait se tromper et que Drago n'irait pas voir ailleurs.

- Je pense que la conversation est terminée, annonça Drago.

Harry se leva, clairement congédié. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre, la voix de Drago s'éleva.

- Tu vas où ?

- Me changer, répondit Harry comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Tes affaires sont là, il n'est pas question que tu sortes d'ici dans cette tenue. Ma salle de bain est là-bas.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait retrouvé la bibliothèque et lisait un des journaux. Il avait eu la sensation, en le relisant, d'avoir loupé des détails. Là où lors de ses premières lectures il y avait du blanc, comme si l'encre s'était effacée, des mots étaient là. Les passages en question traitaient du rituel et Harry était sûr de ne les avoir jamais lus. Il avait une excellente mémoire photographique, il se rappelait donc parfaitement que ces mots n'étaient pas là, surtout qu'il y avait fait attention La coïncidence était trop grosse pour que ça soit normal.

C'était un point qu'il allait devoir éclaircir avec Narcissa. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir lui expliquer ce phénomène.

Un craquement résonna et, en relevant la tête, Harry put voir Dobby. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait bien l'elfe, d'autant plus depuis que la petite créature lui faisait ces succulentes pâtisseries.

- Dobby est désolé de déranger Maître Harry Monsieur mais Maîtresse Narcissa Madame demande Maître Harry Monsieur dans son boudoir.

- Merci Dobby.

Le jeune homme retrouva sa future belle-mère dans le boudoir.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis ravie de vous voir enfin, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Asseyez-vous. Voilà, Drago a sans doute dû vous dire que l'union approchait.

Harry releva le terme employé. Narcissa avait parlé d'union, comme sur l'article, tandis que Drago avait parlé de mariage.

- Oui, dans trois jours.

- C'est cela. Il me faudrait la liste définitive des invités. Sachant que nous préférons faire cette cérémonie en petit comité, juste la famille proche. L'autre...

- Pardonnez-moi mais, j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris. L'autre ? Il y en aura une seconde ?

- Oui, fit Narcissa avec une moue dubitative. Drago ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Il a dû omettre ce détail. Comme il en a omis beaucoup d'autres.

- Ces hommes, il faut leur tirer les vers du nez, si vous me pardonnez l'expression.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui faire remarquer qu'il était lui aussi un homme car Narcissa continuait sur sa lancée.

- J'ai dû aller chercher les renseignements moi-même car Lucius ne m'en avait pas parlé quand nous nous sommes mariés. Je me rappelle que ce fut assez humiliant pour lui comme pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il y a en effet deux mariages. Le premier n'est que la cérémonie d'union, faite en présence de témoins qui sont en général les parents ou tuteurs et les frères et sœurs. Pour les puristes, le terme mariage est assez faux car il ne se fait pas en présence d'un enchanteur mais pour les autres, il s'agit bel et bien d'un mariage car les deux personnes sont unies. Le second est le mariage officiel, avec des invités triés sur le volet. Pas plus de cinq cent invités. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, dit Narcissa apaisante en voyant l'air ahuri de Harry, choqué par le nombre impressionnant de convives. Le plus urgent est d'établir la liste des témoins. Il me paraît évident que votre parrain Sirius Black soit sur la liste. Je n'envisage même pas de ne pas y inscrire également son mari. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui, Henry, répliqua poliment Harry, surpris que Narcissa lui pose une telle question.

- Votre frère ! Que suis-je sotte. Bien entendu qu'il est inscrit lui aussi. Je pense que nous avons tout le monde. Ce qui nous fera cinq témoins. Vous avez des questions ?

- En effet. Je me suis replongé dans la lecture des journaux et je viens de m'apercevoir qu'à la place des blancs... eh bien...

- Ces carnets sont soumis à plusieurs sortilèges, répondit Narcissa en voyant de quoi il parlait. Celui de conservation, celui d'identité et celui du secret.

- Identité ? Secret ?

Là, il était perdu. Narcissa parut le voir, car son sourire s'élargit. C'était drôle, car Harry ne l'avait jamais vu montrer autre chose qu'un visage impassible ou un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais ri, pas devant lui du moins, et ne s'était jamais montrée en colère. Et même après un mois à la côtoyer, Harry ne savait toujours pas si elle était sincère avec lui ou si ce n'était que pure hypocrisie.

- Le sortilège d'identité est pourtant connu. Mais, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas une jeune fille, et je suppose que vous n'avez jamais écrit de journal intime. C'est un sortilège que le propriétaire lance à son journal pour qu'il ne soit lu que par lui. Le vôtre comme tous ceux de la bibliothèque sont soumis à une variante. Ils ne peuvent être lus que par les compagnes ou compagnons des élémentaires. C'est la première compagne d'un élémental Malefoy qui l'a mis au point. Il se transmet de compagne en compagne. Pour le sortilège du secret, il a lui aussi été mis au point par cette femme. Il permet de cacher des événements tels que le rituel à la future compagne pour éviter de l'effrayer.

Et Harry comprit aisément pourquoi, même s'il n'adhérait pas à l'idée.

- Avant que je n'oublie, reprit Narcissa, le visage de nouveau impassible, les Malefoy ont un code à respecter et tous les membres sont tenus de le suivre. Je doute que vous soyez stupide malgré tout ce que Drago peut dire. Avec vous, nous ne partirons pas de zéro car j'ai vu que vous aviez une certaine éducation. J'ai noté qu'il y avait des similitudes avec celle des Black, quoique très adoucie. L'œuvre de mon cousin sans doute. Je pense que Severus doit y avoir une part non négligeable également. Cependant, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il va falloir changer certaines choses. Vous auriez été une femme, je m'en serais chargée mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de demander à Lucius. Je lui en ferai part au déjeuner. Cela dit, je suis en train de penser que je pourrai également intervenir. Je pense que c'est tout.

Lentement et sans revenir de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry se leva. La matinée n'était pas entamée depuis très longtemps, mais le jeune homme se sentait déjà épuisé et déprimé.

0o0

La Gazette du Sorcier était chiffonnée dans un coin du dortoir tandis que Henry rageait dans son lit. Il avait cette boule dans la gorge qui refusait de disparaître et une forte envie de pleurer, partagée avec celle de crier et de casser quelque chose.

Ses camarades avaient préféré le laisser seul dès qu'il s'était mis à brailler et à insulter son frère. Que Harry ne lui dise pas qu'il était fiancé était déjà insupportable mais que Henry apprenne le mariage de son frère par la Gazette, c'était la goutte d'eau. Et bien évidemment, Harry n'était pas là.

Furieux et blessé au delà des mots, Henry se leva de son lit et quitta le dortoir. Il passa devant ses amis sans les voir, le visage fermé et les joues humides. Dans sa main, l'exemplaire de la Gazette.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusque dans les cachots, là où résidaient ses oncles et tuteurs. Il devait en parler avec eux ou il allait exploser.

Il tambourina à la porte et attendit quelques secondes que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut Sirius qui apparut dans l'embrasure, habillé de pied en cape comme s'il sortait.

- Tu vas quelque part ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Henry avec hargne.

- Oui. Si tu as une question, tu vois avec Severus. Je suis attendu chez les Malefoy.

Et il sortit sans autre forme de procès. Severus apparut à son tour. Tout son être démontrait une certaine nervosité.

- Henry ! Un souci ?

- Oui.

Lorsque le jeune homme tendit l'exemplaire complètement froissé et déchiré par endroit, Severus soupira.

- Je m'étonnais presque de ne pas t'avoir vu plus tôt, fit-il guère étonné par la réaction de Henry.

- J'ai eu du mal à me décider entre hurler et maudire Harry et venir ici ou venir ici et hurler et maudire Harry après. J'ai choisi la première.

- Je vois. Du thé ? Non, quelle question. Tu es déjà suffisamment nerveux, inutile d'en rajouter. Installe-toi.

Severus fit apparaître un service à thé et prépara une infusion pour son filleul.

- J'aurai préféré un whisky pur-feu, maugréa Henry en prenant sa tasse.

- Te connaissant, c'était hors de question. Après un verre, tu aurais été capable d'aller directement demander des comptes et je doute que ce soit ce que Harry attende.

- Et il attend quoi ?

- Que tu sois là pour lui.

- Et moi dans l'histoire ? ! s'énerva le Gryffondor. Je compte pour quoi ? ! Moi aussi, je voudrais que mon frère soit là pour moi !

- Henry, c'est hors de propos et tu le sais parfaitement ! Alors je te prierai de te calmer tout de suite ! Bois ton infusion.

Henry prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement avant de boire une gorgée. Non, ce n'était clairement pas assez fort, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de le calmer. Peut-être un peu trop vite pour que ce soit naturel.

- Tu as mis de la potion calmante, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il, plus détendu.

- Nous en avions besoin.

- Harry est chez les Malefoy, non ?

- En effet. Et depuis mardi soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rituel. C'est ce que m'a expliqué Narcissa. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. Je me doute que tu sois énervé pour tout ce qu'il t'a caché mais tu dois comprendre que certaines choses ne sont pas de son fait. Certes, pour les fiançailles, il aurait pu te le dire bien avant. Pour le mariage, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. J'ai souvenance de Narcissa quand nous étions élèves à Poudlard, Remus, Peter, Sirius et moi. Elle avait deux ans de plus que nous et, comme Harry, elle a été absente une bonne semaine. Trois jours avant le mariage, nous avons pu lire l'annonce. Comme Harry. Je m'en souviens parce que cette année-là, il y avait un examen important pour les Septième Année et elle avait râlé à son retour pendant des jours parce qu'elle l'avait raté. Elle s'était plainte à toute la maison. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé durant cette semaine d'absence, elle n'en a parlé à personne. C'était étrange d'ailleurs car elle a toujours été considérée comme une pipelette. Ça n'a guère changé même si elle semble être assagie.

Henry resta silencieux. L'anecdote l'avait fait sourire. Il se plongea dans sa tasse, comme Severus et le silence s'imposa avant d'être rompu par le plus jeune.

- Oncle Sirius est parti faire quoi chez les Malefoy ?

- C'est pour la préparation du mariage. Il s'agit, je pense, de la dernière étape du rituel d'union.

- Oh.

Henry se tut, buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal qui avait été jeté sur la table. Là, la date le narguait.

- Harry m'avait dit que le mariage était fixé au 15 septembre. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait...

- Ne finis pas cette phrase ! siffla Severus.

- C'est pourtant vrai. Sinon...

- N'oublie pas que Drago Malefoy est un élémental. Beaucoup de choses les concernant sont floues. Et Harry ne t'aurait pas menti sans avoir une bonne raison. Tu sais comme moi que vous êtes incapable de vous mentir.

C'était vrai. Combien de secrets Henry avait-il eu pour ses oncles et que Harry lui avait fait avouer sous les yeux médusés des adultes ? Beaucoup. C'était comme ça, ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher ou presque et encore moins se mentir.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admit Henry.

- En effet. Tes amis sont au courant ?

- À quel propos ?

- Harry.

- Ah. Heu... Oui, sans doute. Par le journal. Depuis ce matin, je ne leur ai rien dit.

- Je vois.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, sans parler, à siroter leur infusion et grignoter les tartelettes. Et puis Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Tu veux attendre le retour de Sirius ou tu préfères aller insulter et maudire ton frère dans ta salle commune ou dehors ?

Henry sourit à l'allusion qu'il avait lui-même fait en entrant dans l'appartement de son oncle. Il reposa sa tasse et se leva.

- Tu me mets dehors, alors je m'en vais.

- Très bien. Parles-en avec tes amis, explique-leur mais reste discret, pas besoin que toute l'école soit au courant.

- À mon avis, tout Poudlard est au courant maintenant et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans être harcelé de questions à propos de l'article. Déjà que quitter la Grande Salle ce matin a été la croix et la bannière.

Severus ricana devant l'air désappointé de Henry mais il savait dans son fort intérieur que les professeurs de l'école n'allaient pas cesser de le harceler lui-même pour avoir des détails. Il allait devoir faire front avec son mari et, accessoirement, faire honneur à sa maison en fuyant le professeur Flitwick, commère-en-chef de Poudlard.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, la petite taille du professeur de sortilèges était pratique pour passer inaperçu et glaner ça et là des informations secrètes. C'était à cause de lui que la relation autrefois secrète de Severus et Sirius avait été éventée. Autant dire que les deux hommes avaient moyennement apprécié qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires et le minuscule homme s'en souvenait encore. Un souvenir cuisant qui avait laissé des marques. En effet, le directeur des Serdaigle boitillait légèrement depuis ce jour. Ça faisait deux ans et demi.

L'acariâtre professeur de Potions, qui se complaisait dans la crainte qu'il pouvait inspirer autant aux élèves qu'aux autres habitants de Poudlard, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à cette époque. Si Henry avait été là, il se serait moqué de son sourire niais mais voilà, le jeune homme venait tout juste de filer.

Severus se rappelait avec une précision étonnante du jour de leur mise en couple, lui et Sirius. Les garçons étaient en Troisième Année. Harry avait reçu un courrier l'informant que Balthazar Donewood venait de décéder après deux ans d'incarcération à Azkaban. L'homme avait survécu deux ans après le baiser du Détraqueur qu'il avait reçu le jour de sa condamnation. C'était long, étant donné que le corps était dans un état végétatif. Ça tenait du miracle.

Pour fêter ça, Sirius avait organisé une petite soirée avec Remus, Peter, Severus, lui-même et les garçons. Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, juste le temps de se rassembler autour d'un thé.

Remus et Peter étaient partis l'un après l'autre à cause, l'un parce qu'il avait des copies à finir de corriger, l'autre parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une de ses conquêtes. Et puis, sans que personne ne sache ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de Henry – peut-être était-ce le fait que Sirius et Severus étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre ou parce qu'ils vivaient ensemble pendant les vacances pour le bien des jumeaux – celui-ci avait déclaré à voix haute et de façon tout à fait consciente et cohérente qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son parrain ne se mettrait pas en couple avec le parrain de Harry.

Les deux hommes s'étaient étouffés et Severus avait demandé à Henry de répéter. L'adolescent de treize ans s'était exécuté, sans vraiment comprendre la réaction de ses oncles. Pour lui, c'était évident qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, ils se disputaient comme un vieux couple et se comportaient comme un couple, sans les bisous ou toutes ces marques d'affection. Et Henry avait souvent eu l'impression que ses oncles avaient du mal à se séparer.

L'aveu de l'adolescent avait soufflé Sirius et Severus. Le temps avait fait le reste.

Ils s'étaient mis en couple six mois plus tard, fin juin, mais avaient tout fait pour que ça reste discret. Ils avaient même envoyé les jumeaux passer les deux mois de vacances chez les Weasley. Huit mois plus tard, Filius dévoilait le pot-aux-roses. Henry avait paru fou de joie quand il l'avait su et Harry avait juste souri. Encore six mois plus tard, les deux hommes se mariaient.

Severus n'avait jamais regretté sa décision d'accepter la demande de Sirius. Son mari le faisait tourner en bourrique par moment mais ce n'était rien de grave. Peter, témoin de Sirius, avait, avec justesse, fait remarquer pendant le discours des témoins après la cérémonie que le couple n'avait jamais cessé de se tourner autour, et ce dès la Première Année. Et Remus, témoin de Severus, avait enfoncé le clou en rappelant qu'ils n'avaient cessé de se chercher des poux – Severus avait rajouté qu'il s'agissait de puces dans le cas de Sirius – toujours à vouloir savoir où se trouvait l'autre, ce qu'il faisait et avec qui. À croire qu'ils étaient jaloux. Tout le monde avait ri.

Le plus étrange était que tous les élèves, à l'annonce de la mise en couple, avaient cru à une mauvaise blague, comme si personne ne pouvait être sain d'esprit et vouloir sortir avec Severus. D'accord, ce n'était pas un modèle de beauté mais le professeur de Potions avait du charme dès lors qu'on lui retirait le film protecteur dont il s'enduisait tous les matins afin de protéger sa peau et ses cheveux des vapeurs toxiques des potions, et qu'on lui changeait sa garde-robe.

Les élèves avaient cru également que cette situation changerait leur abominable enseignant, qu'il deviendrait plus humain. Manque de chance, il restait le même. Et il l'avait prouvé en retirant deux cent points à Serdaigle parce que trois d'entre eux avaient cru bon de s'amuser un peu bruyamment pendant son cours en faisant exploser quelques chaudrons, pour rire. Et, durant cette année-là, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu les Serdaigle en cours, il avait retiré des points, juste pour s'amuser.

Le mieux avait été atteint en juin, deux ans auparavant. Severus avait hurlé de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Flitwick quand les Aigles avaient perdu la coupe des Quatre Maisons au profit des Gryffondor. Un grand moment qui ne manquait pas de faire ricaner le grand Maître des Potions.

Severus soupira d'aise à ces souvenirs. De bons moments qu'il pouvait visionner et revisionner à loisir grâce à sa Pensine, ainsi que grâce à Peter, qui lui avait fait la joie de prendre Filius en photo pendant la cérémonie. Minerva, avec un certain sadisme il faut l'avouer, lui avait offert un cadre. Depuis, le visage ahuri de Filius trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée des appartements de Severus. Un régal. Surtout que la photo était animée. Même après deux ans, ça faisait toujours rire le professeur de Potions.

Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Severus se rendit compte que ça faisait près d'une heure qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs. Sirius n'était toujours pas rentré mais c'était normal.

Severus se leva de son canapé et s'enferma dans son laboratoire afin de préparer nombre de potions destinées à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait guère eu le temps de les faire pendant les vacances, la situation de Harry l'avait chamboulé et il avait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Cela dit, aujourd'hui n'était pas mieux.

Quand il fit exploser pour la troisième fois son chaudron, Severus préféra aller se coucher en se demandant ce qu'il avait. C'était une potion basique et simple au possible. Il aurait pu la réaliser les yeux fermés, épuisé et malade. Et il avait tout raté, comme un misérable Première Année qui aurait peut-être eu des résultats plus probants. Une humiliation dont personne ne serait au courant. Il savait pourquoi il avait raté, pas un seul instant, Harry n'avait quitté son esprit. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry ou de Henry.

L'homme s'allongea sur son lit et se détendit.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**Nouvelle** : pour l'instant, dans mon ordinateur, il y a 24 chapitres d'écrit, et en tout, 28 sont prévus. j'ai donc bientôt fini l'écriture de cette fiction.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bêta** : Grealyl que je remercie encore et toujours. La pauvre, j'ai beau me relire, je lui laisse des fautes aberrantes à s'en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

**Note** : j'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent, en note de fin de page que la fiction compterait 28 chapitres, en réalité, elle n'en comptera que 27. Je finis la rédaction du dernier, donc pas de retard (normalement) dans les updates. (édit du 01/07, le dernier chapitre est écrit, la fiction est donc finie)

* * *

Chapitre 6

« La cérémonie d'union se pratique en petit comité. En général, il s'agit uniquement de la famille proche. Il est coutume que ce soit l'élémental qui ouvre la cérémonie et la ferme. Tout se fait autour de lui. Normalement, l'élémental va entrer dans une sorte de transe que l'on appelle « la danse de l'union ». Il entre en communion avec son élément. Chacun des quatre éléments a une phase plus active. Par exemple, un vent peut se transformer en tempête. Une goutte en inondation. Une pierre en un tremblement de terre Une simple flamme en un brasier. Seule la compagne ou le compagnon, va pouvoir apaiser cette communion. La cérémonie doit se dérouler durant cette danse, avant qu'elle ne prenne de l'ampleur. La danse peut commencer à n'importe quel moment de la journée, aussi bien tôt le matin que tard le soir. »

Extrait de _la vie d'un élémental_, par Ophiucus Caeli, élémental d'air.

0o0

Malgré ce début du mois de septembre, le temps était frais. Aussi Sirius dut-il refermer les pans de sa cape dès qu'il passa la grande porte sous le regard mauvais de Rusard et de son abominable chatte.

Malgré ses trente-huit ans et son statut de professeur, Sirius était certain que le concierge le voyait encore comme un étudiant. Mais il passa outre et sortit.

Il se dirigea vers les barrières et la limite de transplanage. Il lui fallut marcher dix minutes à un bon pas pour y parvenir. Il transplana ensuite devant le manoir Malefoy en sachant pertinemment que les propriétaires étaient déjà avertis de sa présence.

Quelques instants plus tard, la grille en fer forgé s'ouvrit. L'homme remonta l'allée parfaitement entretenue jusqu'à l'immense manoir situé à une bonne centaine de mètres de là, peut-être davantage.

Il avait été cordialement invité par les Malefoy à passer le plus tôt possible pour discuter de choses et d'autres, toutes concernant Harry. Inquiet, Sirius avait décidé de venir dès réception du courrier, ne prenant pas le temps de rédiger une réponse qui arriverait sans aucun doute après sa venue.

Il aperçut sa cousine sur le perron. Elle passait difficilement inaperçu avec cette chevelure d'un blond pâle et cette superbe robe d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Narcissa Malefoy était magnifique et pour peu que Sirius ne soit pas son cousin, attiré par les hommes et fou amoureux de Severus, il n'aurait pas été contre la courtiser. Mais là, ça ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, il la voyait encore comme la petite fille blonde qui leur donnait à lui et son frère Regulus, des bonbons qu'elle était aller voler dans la cuisine. C'était un passé révolu. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis et pris une direction différente. Elle, elle était allée à Serpentard, s'était mariée à un Mangemort notoire, élémental de son état et lui, il était allé à Gryffondor, avait renié sa famille, avait été renié et s'était marié, plus d'une décennie après, à un Serpentard, ancien Mangemort et ex-espion. Maintenant, leurs chemins se retrouvaient, après vingt-huit ans, pour l'union de l'enfant des Malefoy et du filleul de Sirius. Comme quoi, le destin était étrange.

Avec pudeur et retenue, les deux cousins se saluèrent d'une bise rapide qui ressemblait davantage à un effleurement qu'à autre chose et Narcissa convia Sirius à entrer.

Le professeur de Duel jeta à peine un regard au hall lumineux, donna sa cape à un elfe qui se trouvait là et suivit Narcissa à travers les couloirs. Il n'était jamais venu au manoir Malefoy et aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à y mettre les pieds mais sa mère lui avait appris qu'on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait et que la vie exigeait des sacrifices.

Narcissa babillait joyeusement en marchant et Sirius ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Une vieille habitude qu'il avait prise jeune car sa charmante cousine était capable de glisser une information importante parmi le reste. Pour le moment, elle parlait de Harry et félicitait Sirius pour la remarquable éducation qu'il avait donné à son filleul. L'homme préféra ne pas avouer que c'était l'œuvre de Severus, lui s'était contenté d'oublier tous les préceptes de l'éducation conservatrice de sa famille.

Normalement, ce n'était pas à la maîtresse de maison de guider l'invité jusqu'au maître mais Sirius ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen pour Narcissa de renouer avec le dernier des Black qui était, après tout, un membre de sa famille.

Ils arrivèrent, après quelques minutes de marche devant une double porte par laquelle Narcissa passa sans frapper. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute possible du bureau de Lucius puisque l'homme était là, penché sur un parchemin, plume à la main. C'était bien le dernier endroit au monde où Sirius avait envie d'être mais il se répéta tel un mantra qu'il faisait ça pour Harry.

- Lord Black ! s'exclama Lucius en déposant sa plume et en se levant.

- Lord Malefoy, fit Sirius plus raide.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, lire un des indigestes traités de Potions de son mari ou discuter avec Lucius Malefoy ? Le choix était cornélien.

- Je vous laisse, intervint Narcissa près de la porte. Et mettez vos rancunes de côté. Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'annoncer à Drago ou Harry la mort de son père ou de son parrain.

Elle avait bien senti la tension palpable qui émanait des deux hommes et avait pris le parti de s'éclipser. Lucius fit venir près du bureau une des confortables chaises qui meublaient la pièce et pria Sirius de s'installer à son aise.

- Venons-en au fait, lâcha Sirius qui n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser.

- Soit. La cérémonie d'union est prévue pour mardi, répondit Lucius.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

- Harry avait parlé du 15, pourquoi avoir avancé la date ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Le rituel s'achève par l'union. Et Drago a décidé de la date en passant par la deuxième phase du rituel.

- Je vois.

Sirius brûlait d'envie de demander en quoi consistait cette étape mais il savait pertinemment que Lucius ne dirait rien. C'était du domaine du privé et aucun élémental ni compagnon ne partageait ça. C'était trop intime et Sirius le comprenait parfaitement. C'était comme demander à une personne de raconter ses ébats.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce rituel. Personne ne savait comment il se passait. La seule chose que les gens savaient, c'était qu'entre la deuxième et la quatrième phase, il se passait huit jours.

Lucius tira d'un tiroir de son bureau un dossier qui contenait en tout et pour tout un parchemin qu'il posa sur le bureau, ce dernier ayant été vidé de tout document non lié avec l'affaire en cours.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez, la cérémonie se fait en petit comité. Harry nous a remis la liste des personnes de sa famille proche, c'est à dire vous-même, votre conjoint Severus et le jeune Henry, son frère. De notre côté, il n'y aura que mon épouse et moi-même. Pour des questions pratiques, la cérémonie se déroulera ici. Vous êtes invités à venir dès lundi soir. À l'issue de la cérémonie, le couple rejoindra Poudlard. Je pense que ce ne sera pas avant jeudi.

- La cérémonie commencera à quelle heure ? s'enquit Sirius étonné de ne pas avoir plus de précisions à ce sujet, c'était pour lui, un élément important.

- Eh bien, cela sera au bon vouloir de Drago. Elle peut se dérouler aussi bien dès six heures du matin qu'à dix heures, midi, ou alors vingt-trois heures. Mais je pense qu'elle ne se passera pas après vingt-et-une heures trente.

- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir suivi.

- Comment dire ? hésita Lucius. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les élémentaires sont en communion avec leur élément. Chacun de ces éléments a une phase plus active. Par exemple, un vent peut se transformer en tempête. Une simple flamme en un brasier. Seule la compagne, ou dans le cas de Harry, le compagnon, va pouvoir tout arrêter. Drago est un élémental de feu et la seule personne à pouvoir éteindre ce brasier c'est Harry.

- Ce n'est pas au sens littéral du terme, j'espère, fit Sirius inquiet par les mots de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait lu ce passage dans un des livres sur les élémentaires mais il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore.

- J'ai bien peur que si. Lors de ma propre cérémonie d'union, j'ai tout détruit. Il me semble avoir invoqué un cyclone mais mes souvenirs sont flous.

- Et, comment Harry devra-t-il éteindre ce brasier ? demanda Sirius d'une voix faible à l'idée de voir son filleul être brûlé vif par son mari.

- Ça, ça sera à lui de voir. Toujours est-il que Drago nous préviendra dès que les premiers signes se manifesteront et nous pourrons alors entamer la cérémonie.

- Et pourquoi vingt-et-une heures trente ?

- Parce que lundi, à vingt-et-une heures trente, Drago a entamé la deuxième phase et que mardi à cette même heure, cela fera huit jours pleins.

Sirius mit quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer l'information. Il calcula rapidement et se rendit compte que Lucius disait vrai. Huit jours pleins.

Personne, pas même les élémentaires eux-mêmes, n'avait pu trouver une explication quant à ce chiffre. Les idées les plus farfelues avaient fleuri mais aucune n'avait été prise au sérieux. Pourtant, explication il devait y avoir. Tout avait une raison d'être et d'exister.

Durant deux heures, ils passèrent en revue point par point la vie des futurs époux après la cérémonie d'union.

En partant Sirius avait eu l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, il se sentait épuisé. La discussion, quoique assez inutile au premier abord, s'était révélée instructive. Sirius avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les élémentaires au contact de Lucius, des choses qu'on apprenait nul part ailleurs. Certaines de ces informations l'avaient surpris mais au final, il se dit que Harry pourrait être heureux. Le reste de la discussion avait porté sur l'apprentissage du jeune homme concernant le milieu aristocratique. Harry avait heureusement de la chance, il s'adaptait rapidement à son environnement et apprenait vite.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et commanda une tasse de thé fort avant de chercher Severus à l'oreille. Son mari devait être dans son laboratoire, et il n'irait certainement pas le chercher dans cet endroit sordide – selon son humble avis.

Il trouva finalement Severus étendu dans leur lit, endormi. Un sourire aux lèvres, Sirius retira cape, bottes et chaussettes et se glissa près du corps chaud de son époux pour s'endormir le nez dans son cou.

0o0

Henry avait retrouvé sa salle commune après un détour dans le parc et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils près du feu. Il fut rejoint par Ginny et Hermione, puis par Ron et Neville avaient avaient consenti à abandonner la partie d'échec en cours.

- Tu es calmé ? On peut enfin discuter ? fit Ginny en s'installant derechef sur l'accoudoir.

Il aurait voulu dire non mais il se doutait que cette réponse était exclue. Surtout que sa petite-amie et sa meilleure amie pouvaient être redoutables si ça n'allait pas dans leur sens.

- Comment tu vas ? Tu avais l'air effondré ce matin.

- Ça va mieux mais... Je ne sais pas, avoua Henry. Je me sens perdu. Avant, avec Harry on se disait tout ou presque. Mais depuis l'anniversaire, ça a changé. J'ai appris par Oncle Severus que Harry allait se marier, qu'il était fiancé et mon propre frère ne m'en avait rien dit.

- Rien du tout ? s'étonna Ron.

- Pas un mot. J'aurai pu me douter que quelque chose n'allait à cause de ses lettres. Parce que qu'elles n'étaient pas en adéquation avec celles d'Oncle Severus et Oncle Sirius. Harry m'a avoué quand je l'ai mis devant le fait accompli, qu'il était au manoir Malefoy depuis le 1er août et qu'il allait se marier le 15 septembre.

- Pourtant, dans le train, vous aviez l'air d'être toujours aussi proche, fit Neville qui n'avait pas oublié que les garçons avaient discuté avant que Harry s'endorme.

- On n'a pas parlé de ses fiançailles. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Je lui ai juste annoncé que j'étais capitaine et je peux vous dire qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris même s'il n'a rien dit.

- Alors pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ce matin ?

- Parce que la date que Harry m'avait dit n'est pas celle qui est sur le journal, répondit Henry. J'ai cru qu'il m'avait menti. J'ai voulu voir Oncle Severus pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Mais rien, juste que les élémentaires étaient une communauté assez floue. Le mariage est dans trois jours et...

Et Henry avait peur. Peur de s'éloigner de Harry. Peur de perdre son frère. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble après Poudlard, que même s'il épousait Ginny, Harry pourrait toujours vivre avec eux et qu'il ne trouverait personne afin qu'ils restent ensemble. Mais Drago lui retirait cette possibilité. Il lui enlevait son frère. Henry avait beau en avoir discuté quand il avait appris que son frère était chez les Malefoy, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Pour lui, tant que ce n'était pas officiel, Harry pourrait toujours revenir et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

- Et ? murmura Ginny en caressant la tignasse désordonnée.

- C'est stupide mais... je crois que je voulais le garder pour moi, avoua Henry.

- Henry, tu sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, Harry allait trouver quelqu'un et se marier, répliqua doucement Hermione.

- Oui. C'est égoïste ce que je vais dire mais j'espérais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Là, j'ai l'impression que Malefoy m'a arraché mon frère et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir s'éloigner. Il est parti d'un coup. Trop vite.

D'aucuns avaient toujours pensé que Harry était dépendant de Henry, pourtant, l'inverse était aussi vrai, si ce n'est plus.. Henry était toujours en train de chercher son frère du regard, inquiet quand ils étaient éloignés mais dans la même pièce, soulagé quand ils étaient proches. C'était assez paradoxal car Henry pouvait parfaitement vivre loin de Harry et se souciait peu voire pas du tout de son absence.

- Je pensais que j'aurai le temps de l'avoir pour moi encore un peu, qu'il resterait. Mais...

- Henry, fit Hermione, Harry va juste se marier, pas mourir.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est tout comme.

- Pourquoi tu n'enverrais pas une lettre aux Malefoy afin de demander si tu peux passer ? lui fit judicieusement remarquer Ron.

Apparemment, Henry n'y avait pas pensé puisqu'il se rua hors de son fauteuil, éjectant presque Ginny au passage et fila dans son dortoir.

Une heure plus tard, il redescendait en courant, un parchemin à la main et quitta la salle commune sans un mot pour les autres. Ses pas empressés le conduisirent jusqu'à la volière. Aussitôt arrivé, il chercha Helga du regard mais la chouette était obtuse et boudait son maître depuis plusieurs jours sans raison particulière. Ça lui arrivait souvent.

- Allez ma belle, j'ai une mission pour toi. Du courrier pour Harry.

Comme si elle venait de comprendre, Helga se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la patte tendue.

- Je crois que je vais être jaloux si tu préfères Harry à moi.

L'oiseau hulula un avertissement mais ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Henry achève d'attacher la missive. Helga s'envola non sans donner d'un coup d'aile au jeune homme.

- Sale bête va, s'amusa Henry habitué à ce comportement.

0o0

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire derrière sa main. Sa journée avait été épuisante et il rêvait d'aller se coucher. Sa tasse de thé fini et son dernier petit gâteau avalé, le jeune homme se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à la famille Malefoy. Il était encore tôt mais personne ne sembla surpris de son départ.

Avec une certaine habitude, il monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se délassa sous une douche brûlante.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se glissait sous les draps avant de s'assoupir en quelques secondes.

Ce fut Dobby qui le réveilla avec sa petite voix aiguë et désagréable, surtout le matin quand le cerveau était encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Le jeune homme grogna et se retourna enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller afin de se soustraire à cette voix qui allait achever de le réveiller totalement.

- Maître Harry Monsieur, c'est important, supplia Dobby en voyant que son maître refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Vous avez du courrier.

Un grommellement lui répondit.

- Dobby pense qu'il s'agit de Monsieur Henry Potter, votre frère.

Cette information remonta lentement jusqu'au cerveau endormi du jeune homme.

- Quoi ?

- Maître Harry Monsieur a du courrier qui vient de son frère.

Harry se redressa brutalement et fixa sans vraiment le distinguer sans ses lunettes, l'elfe qui s'inclina. Le brun se pencha vers sa table de nuit avant de se rendre de compte d'un détail. Au lieu d'un plateau vide, il y avait des livres. Il lisait rarement le soir et laissa son bouquin par terre, pas sur sa table de chevet.

Il trouva ses lunettes sur l'autre, les mit sur son nez et découvrit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Drago. Il reconnaissant les tentures chocolat.

- Dobby ? Pourquoi je suis dans cette chambre ?

- Dobby l'ignore, Maître Harry Monsieur. Dobby n'est qu'un elfe de maison. Ses maîtres n'ont pas jugé utile de dire à Dobby pourquoi Maître Harry Monsieur est ici. Votre lettre, Maître Harry Monsieur.

L'elfe s'inclina et tendit un petit plateau d'argent sur lequel reposait un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre sur lequel on pouvait lire _« Pour Harry Potter »._

- Merci Dobby.

- Dobby ne fait qu'accomplir son devoir, fit la créature les yeux humides de reconnaissance avant de s'éclipser.

Harry déplia le parchemin et en lut le contenu. C'était bien une lettre de son frère, c'était bien le seul qui pouvait lui écrire aussi souvent.

_« Harry,_

_Après une idée de Ron – je m'étonne de ne pas y avoir pensé avant – j'ai décidé d'envoyer une lettre aux Malefoy afin de savoir si je pouvais venir passer quelques heures en ta compagnie. Histoire de parler un peu tous les deux. Nous n'avons pas eu cette occasion de puis longtemps et je dois t'avouer que ça me manque. Et puis, avec ton mariage qui approche, je doute que nous ayons d'autres occasions de bavarder comme avant._

_J'attends la réponse des Malefoy._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Henry »_

C'était une lettre étrange. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Assis au milieu des draps, il relut la missive une deuxième fois. Il savait lire entre les lignes, Henry voulait en dire le moins possible, sans doute par peur que sa lettre soit lue par les Malefoy puisque le courrier avait sans aucun conteste été envoyé avec la lettre leur étant destiné. Mais Harry avait du mal à saisir le sens du contenu. En fait, il avait un peu peur de la visite de son frère, surtout du but de cette visite. D'accord, ils étaient capables de discuter de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures même en passant toutes leurs journées ensemble. Mais là, Harry cherchait à savoir de quoi son frère voulait parler. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait que le mariage, le mariage et le mariage. Vaste sujet. Et puis, pourquoi demander à le voir alors que le mariage était le surlendemain ?

Henry n'avait peut-être pas fait attention, tout simplement.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, aussi n'entendit-il pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- Père souhaite s'entretenir avec toi dans son bureau dans une heure, claqua Drago, faisant sursauter son fiancé. Ne sois pas en retard !

Et le jeune homme partit, laissant Harry avec une dizaine de question, toutes commençant par le même mot : pourquoi ?

Une heure plus tard, Harry tapait contre le panneau le séparant du bureau de Lucius et attendit la permission d'entrer. Il n'était pas en retard, il avait vérifié. Lord Malefoy avait suffisamment été clair sur ce point : toujours être à l'heure. Avant l'heure ce n'était pas l'heure et après l'heure ce n'était plus l'heure.

- Entrez, fit la voix de Lucius étouffée par la porte. Monsieur Potter, je vois que Drago vous a convenablement porté le message. Installez-vous.

Harry tremblait comme une feuille en s'installant. Lucius était intimidant. Le jeune homme avait toujours ce souvenir de cet homme bien plus grand que lui dans cette boutique du Chemin de Traverse, avec sa canne six ans auparavant. Il avait toujours cette boule de peur dans le ventre et malgré les années, Lucius Malefoy le terrorisait. Cet état de fait ne s'était pas apaisé depuis un mois que Harry vivait au manoir. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient parlés seuls à seuls que... enfin de compte, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il y avait toujours une tierce personne.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, commença Lucius.

Harry trembla de plus belle. Il avait l'impression qu'il était coupable de quelque chose et qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles, tirer les oreilles ou être battu, voire les trois. Ce n'était guère rassurant.

- Tout d'abord, hier, j'ai reçu votre parrain afin de parler de votre vie commune avec mon fils. Hier également, Narcissa m'a entretenu sur le fait que vous deviez avoir des leçons de gestion afin de seconder efficacement Drago. Je lui ai dit que c'était prévu.

- Ah. C'est vraiment utile ?

- Monsieur Potter, j'ai comme l'impression que vous ignorez dans quelle famille vous allez entrer. Laissez-moi vous éclairer. Outre le fait que les Malefoy soient des élémentaires, ce sont aussi des sorciers. De générations en générations, nous faisons fructifier notre nom, ce qui implique des donations, des investissements dans plusieurs entreprises. Ainsi nous avons des parts dans plusieurs sociétés importantes à Londres mais également Paris, New York, St Petersbourg, et jusqu'à Tokyo. Pensez bien que ces investissements rapportent de l'argent mais il arrive que nous en perdions. La fortune de la famille n'est pas gérée que par les gobelins de Gringotts et fort heureusement. Le chef de famille se doit d'avoir un œil dessus, il doit savoir prendre des décisions et je ne parle pas de ces décisions d'interdire à mon épouse de s'acheter la dernière robe à la mode. Ici, l'argent n'a jamais été un problème, car nous savons le gérer efficacement. Les décisions dont je parle sont plus importantes : licenciement, revente d'une entreprise, achat d'une entreprise, négociations, et cetera, et cetera. Vous commencez à voir ce dont je veux parler ?

Harry hocha la tête mais il était perdu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça. Pourtant ça devait être pareil avec la fortune des Black et celle des Potter, jusque là gérées par Sirius car il en était le garant testamentaire pour celle des Potter jusqu'aux dix-huit ans des jumeaux, et le seul héritier mâle pour les Black.

- Mais la fortune de notre famille dont vous allez faire partie d'ici peu, n'est pas uniquement monétaire. Nous avons des propriétés disséminées un peu partout, surtout dans le monde moldu et elles nous rapportent puisque nous les mettons en location. Nous avons également des terrains pour lesquels nous percevons un revenu. Vous en recevrez la liste complète et détaillée incessamment sous peu, ainsi que la liste des entreprises dans lesquelles les Malefoy ont une part, celles qui appartiennent à la famille ainsi que les filiales et tous les biens mobiliers.

Le jeune homme décrocha presque totalement. Il se rendit compte que les Malefoy avaient main mise sur tout ou presque et qu'ils étaient encore bien plus influents qu'on ne le disait. Lucius ne faisait pas que travailler au Ministère comme consultant, son travail était beaucoup plus vaste que ça.

- Rassurez-vous, dit Lucius d'une voix atone qui fut loin de rassurer Harry, je vous ai dit que le chef de famille gérait tout cela mais j'ai du personnel, des financiers plus exactement qui s'en occupent. Je ne fais que donner des ordres sur certains points. Drago a été préparé à suivre ma trace et vous allez l'être également. Vous semblez intelligent même si je pense que pour l'instant tout ceci vous dépasse totalement. D'ici un an, vous serez bien plus à l'aise dans tous les domaines.

Harry se demanda si Narcissa avait eu le droit elle aussi à cette formation. Probable mais peut-être pas aussi poussée.

- Autre chose que je voulais voir avec vous, votre tuteur m'a parlé d'un désir que vous aviez. Désir dont je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous. J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez travailler dans la médicomagie ?

Le jeune Potter se raidit, persuadé qu'on allait lui retirer ce droit.

- Je prends votre silence et vos oreilles rouges pour un oui. Ne soyez pas gêné Monsieur Potter, ayez confiance en vous et affirmez vos convictions, sinon vous vous laisserez marcher sur les pieds et ce comportement est indigne d'un Malefoy !

Involontairement, Harry se tassa. Il ne remplissait aucun critère, il était craintif même s'il s'était un peu affirmé au fur et à mesure des années, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, sauf au Quidditch et avait tendance à demeurer en retrait dès que le ton montait.

- Je vois, fit Lucius en se tapotant pensivement le menton avec l'index. Un trait à corriger. Ça sera dur mais nous y parviendrons.

- Pardon ? fit Harry, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

Lucius se laissa légèrement aller contre le dossier de son confortable fauteuil et darda un regard condescendant sur son futur gendre.

- Monsieur Potter, un Malefoy ne se laisse dominer par personne ! C'est ce que j'enseigne à Drago depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Il va sans dire que vous serez un Malefoy à part entière d'ici deux jours ! À compter de ce jour-là, vous devrez vous comporter comme tel. Ce qui signifie que votre comportement craintif devra disparaître ! Je ne tolérerai pas que mon gendre ploie l'échine devant un individu lambda ! Est-ce bien clair ? ! Peu m'importe votre passé bien que je sache ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Ce sont vos souvenirs qui font de vous ce que vous êtes ! Acceptez-les au lieu de tenter de les rejeter et de vous comporter comme une bête terrifiée ! Et redressez-vous par Merlin !

Harry, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, se déplia un peu sous le regard noir de son futur beau-père. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux.

- Lamentable ! Dernière chose, votre frère et vos oncles arriveront demain en fin d'après-midi, vers dix-heures. Sur ce, je pense que cet entretien est terminé ! Nous nous reverrons au dîner.

Le jeune homme se leva et fila, le cœur battant et les jambes en guimauve. Lucius Malefoy lui faisait toujours aussi peur.

Il prit la direction du parc, en tremblant et s'effondra sur l'herbe. Ici, ce n'était pas chez lui, il ne s'y était pas senti chez chez ses oncles et Lucius Malefoy venait de le conforter dans son opinion. Il avait presque l'impression que seule Narcissa l'acceptait mais il savait que ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Donc, personne ne l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il allait devoir changer afin d'être accepté. Drago le méprisait pour des raisons inconnues, Narcissa estimait qu'il y avait des choses à revoir dans son éducation et Lucius semblait penser qu'il fallait tout changer même s'il n'avait rien dit à haute voix. Son air dédaigneux la première fois qu'il avait posé le regard sur son futur gendre avait parlé pour lui.

L'air était humide mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry de s'allonger, se fichant de l'état de sa robe par la suite.

- Tu es au courant que tu as raté trois jours de cours ? fit une voix quelques secondes après.

Drago. Harry se demandait comment son fiancé parvenait à le retrouver. À croire qu'il le suivait. Cette pensée loufoque fit rire Harry.

- Au lieu de rire bêtement, lève-toi ! Nous allons à la bibliothèque !

Ce _nous_ arrêta immédiatement le rire de Harry. Il n'aimait pas ce _nous_ ni cette façon dont Drago l'avait craché car cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Harry qui leur imposait d'être tous les deux, c'était Drago et seulement lui. Alors pourquoi semblait-il de mauvaise humeur ?

Harry se leva néanmoins prestement. Il n'avait pas envie de se voir crocheté comme le faisait continuellement son fiancé. La marque des doigts du blond était encore imprimée dans sa chair et c'était douloureux.

Il croisa les bras lorsqu'un petit vent frais balaya le parc et le fit frissonner. Sa robe n'était qu'une fine robe d'été et on sentait que l'automne arrivait même s'il n'était que dans un mois et demi.

Il fut soulagé quand il vit un feu brûler dans la cheminée de la bibliothèque. Il aurait bien voulu s'arrêter pour se réchauffer un peu mais Drago en décida autrement en le poussant vers une table sur laquelle étaient posés deux tas de parchemin. Tas assez conséquents si on prenait en compte que Harry n'avait raté que quatre jours et Drago trois.

- Voilà les cours que tu as raté. Nous les avons reçu ce matin. Mère a envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore hier. Ça vient d'arriver. Nous avons une heure avant le déjeuner. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !

Harry faillit soupirer mais n'en fit rien et garda le silence. Il se contenta de prendre place et de s'attaquer au premier parchemin d'une des piles. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture.

- Non, ce sont mes cours ! Les tiens sont à côté.

Ça expliquait pourquoi cette écriture ne lui disait rien. Il prit donc dans le second tas et là, il sut qui lui avait pris les cours. Henry. C'était étrange que son frère n'ait pas mentionné qu'il allait lui passer les cours. Un oubli, sûrement. Ou alors Dumbledore avait demandé les cours à Henry après que celui-ci ait écrit la lettre pour son frère. Oui, probablement.

Harry lut l'intitulé du cours de Potions. Potion d'amnésie. Il parcourut rapidement les notes de son frère avant de passer à autre chose, déplorant presque de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner à faire la potion. Il était sûr que le prochain cours serait consacré à la réalisation. Pour le moment, il avait un essai de trois parchemins à faire sur les propriétés de l'écaille du grand dragon d'Alaska, ingrédient indispensable pour la conception de la potion.

Un des avantages d'avoir un oncle qui se trouvait être Maître des Potions, c'était les cadeaux qu'il offrait. Cela avait toujours un rapport avec les cours qu'ils allaient avoir l'année suivante. Et Harry était certain que dans ses affaires, se trouvait le livre sur les propriétés des ingrédients issus des dragons qu'il avait reçu pour ses seize ans, ça lui avait été utile quand il avait eu un essai sur la bile de dragon.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de se remémorer la page traitant du grand dragon d'Alaska et les propriétés de cette bête. Seules deux choses pouvaient être utiles, ses écailles et ses yeux. Le reste ne servait à rien.

Dans la tête du jeune homme, la double page était clairement visible. Chaque mot était là, comme les illustrations et même les numéros de page.

Mémoire photographique.

Un an après, Harry s'en souvenait encore mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait relu ce bouquin près de cinq fois durant ce laps de temps.

Sur un brouillon, il recensa les huit propriétés des écailles en mettant en avant le fait qu'elles étaient différentes selon les écailles. Car, comme les plumes des oiseaux, les écailles des dragons n'avaient pas la même utilité pour l'animal. Certaines étaient moins épaisses que d'autres, et leur utilisation rendait la potion de meilleure qualité.

Trente minutes plus tard, il ne lui restait qu'à rédiger correctement ses idées, mettre au propre et à rédiger une introduction et une conclusion. L'essai était à rendre pour la semaine suivante, selon Henry.

Harry passa ensuite aux Sortilèges. Comme pour les Potions, il relut les notes de son frère rapidement et passa à la dissertation sur le sortilège du _Pouss-Pouss Verdura, _ses avantages et ses inconvénients ainsi que son utilisation en bataille, exemple à l'appuie. Sortilège guère dangereux s'il ne concernait que la pousse de quelques plantes mais il devenait offensif lorsqu'on le lançait directement sur une personne. Si le lanceur pensait à broyer sa victime sous un arbre et que le sortilège était correctement exécuté, la victime n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper.

Le jeune homme avait à peine entamé son brouillon qu'un elfe apparut.

- Laalaa informe ses Maîtres que le déjeuner va être servi.

Et la créature disparut immédiatement après avoir délivré son message. Drago reposa sa plume et referma son encrier avant de se lever. Harry, lui, était encore penché sur son parchemin et ne semblait même pas avoir entendu l'annonce de Laalaa. Il écrivait à toute allure, sans prendre une seconde pour relever la tête.

Drago resta un instant sans bouger avant de retirer l'encrier et de le refermer. Sans encre, Harry ne pourrait pas continuer à écrire. C'était toujours plus silencieux et moins dangereux que de retirer la plume des mains du jeune homme qui allait s'indigner et qui risquait d'avoir de l'encre plein les doigts.

Harry allait replonger sa plume dans l'encre mais l'encrier n'était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils, le cherchant du regard sans le trouver.

- Repose ta plume, nous allons manger, fit Drago tout près de lui.

Pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte que Drago avait parlé d'une voix presque douce.

- Cesse de rêvasser ! claqua Drago.

Finalement, cette voix douce n'avait peut-être été qu'un effet de son imagination. Harry se hâta de se lever et précéda son fiancé jusque dans la salle à manger.

Ils retrouvèrent le couple Malefoy déjà installé. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il croisa le regard acier de Lucius. Pour un peu, il se serait passé de déjeuner.

Il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans la bibliothèque quand Lucius sembla prendre un malin plaisir à le rabaisser sans que personne ne réagisse. Harry savait parfaitement que c'était un test. Il aurait pu et il aurait dû riposter, montrer qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien mais fallait-il encore qu'il le croit lui-même. Alors il garda le silence, tête baissée, mangeant en tout et pour tout une fourchetée de tomates à la vinaigrette. Dès la fin du repas, il quitta la table et s'enferma dans la bibliothèque. Il avait des devoirs à finir et comptait bien en s'y plongeant, oublier l'humiliation qu'il venait de vivre.

Harry avait hâte que Henry vienne.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Harry ne leva pas la tête de ses parchemins, sauf pour prendre le cours suivant. Personne ne vint le déranger. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait rien entendu puisqu'il avait pris la précaution de s'enfermer dans une bulle de silence. Il ne voulait pas être interrompu ni parler à personne. Lucius avait tenté de recommencer ce qu'il avait entrepris au repas, sans succès puisque cette fois, sa victime continuait naturellement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Narcissa et Drago suivirent mais plus de succès. Seul Dobby avait eu droit à un regard lorsqu'il lui avait apporté une assiette de tartelettes, les préférées du jeune homme.

Le brun ne se présenta pas au dîner, et resta introuvable. Sitôt ses devoirs finis, il avait filé au fin fond du parc et avait ordonné à l'elfe qui était apparu pour le prévenir, de dire aux Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas pu remplir sa mission. La pauvre créature avait beau le supplier, il la congédia purement et simplement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais peu importe. Il ferait tout pour ne pas revivre l'épisode du déjeuner.

Il passa une partie de la soirée à noircir les pages de son journal à la lueur de sa baguette. Il s'était caché derrière un arbre, assez loin de la maison. Personne ne pouvait le voir sans s'enfoncer un peu dans les bois.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et il sentait le sommeil lui tomber dessus mais il ne bougea pas de sa place.

À dire vrai, il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il rentrait, il avait des chances de croiser les Malefoy et il n'avait aucune envie de les voir. Et puis, il ne savait pas où dormir. Devait-il considérer la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué comme étant encore sa chambre ? Où il allait dormir autre part ? Chez Drago par exemple. Le jeune homme s'interdisait de pénétrer dans les appartements de son fiancé comme il s'était toujours interdit d'aller dans la chambre de ses oncles. Ça faisait partie du domaine intime et tant qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'invitation, il n'y mettrait pas les pieds.

Certes, il avait bien vu sa malle posée dans un coin et il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois chez Drago, dans le même lit que son fiancé mais il refusait de considérer cette chambre comme étant la sienne.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit au pied de l'arbre. Le fond de l'air était frais mais Harry avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'entourer d'un sortilège de chauffage.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur le ventre, au chaud et était bien. Ce fut la seule chose que son cerveau enregistra avant de se rendormir.

* * *

**À suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bêta** : Grealyl.

**Note** : Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre. Ma bêta étant en vacances et la fiction étant finie, je vais poster plus souvent, à raison de un chapitre par semaine, soit le mercredi, au lieu de un tous les 15 jours, le mercredi également. Du moins, je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine. Ça devrait en ravir certains d'entre vous :) Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois plus régulière par contre. Un chapitre par semaine, c'est déjà bien, non?

Et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Lâchez-vous, je suis ouverte à toute critique et j'y répondrai bien volontiers. Je ne mords pas donc n'ayez pas peur de donner votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 7

« Scorpio m'a entretenu concernant les quatre étapes du rituel d'union, mais cela reste abscons. J'ai bien essayé d'en savoir davantage, Scorpio estime que ce n'est pas le bon moment. À dire vrai, je pense qu'il préfère taire la vérité pour que je découvre-moi-même de quoi il en retourne. […] Je viens de passer la deuxième étape. Ce fut éprouvant et j'ai cru mourir. Je comprends à présent pourquoi Scorpio refusait de m'en parler. […] Il reste encore une étape à franchir, celle de la marque et j'ignore toujours de quoi il s'agit. J'ai remarqué que Scorpio était différent. Il reste agressif à mon encontre mais il fait parfois des choses, a des attitudes étranges. […] Une autre attitude étrange qu'il vient d'avoir. Il est venu vers moi, m'a pris la main et est parti. Lorsque j'ai regardé à mon tour, il y avait une trace inscrite dans ma chair, comme une flamme. Je n'avais pas cela hier. Je sais qu'il s'agit de la marque mais j'ignore comment cela a pu se passer. Certes, j'ai eu des vertiges ce matin et ma main me démangeait atrocement mais est-ce une coïncidence ? Je l'ignore. »

Extrait du journal d'Isbeau Malefoy, compagne de Scorpio Malefoy, élémental de feu.

0o0

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Harry se réveilla. Cette fois-ci, il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Drago. Mais, contrairement à la veille, le blond était là et tenait fermement dans ses bras son fiancé. Et Drago devait dormir très profondément à en juger par sa respiration profonde.

Harry, parfaitement réveillé et particulièrement mal à l'aise, essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte possessive de son fiancé, mais celui-ci semblait la resserrer à chaque tentative.

- Sois un bon garçon et dors, marmonna Drago d'une voix douce avant de se rendormir lui-même.

Mais avait-il seulement été conscient ? Harry n'en savait rien. Une chose était sûre, il ne pourrait pas se lever maintenant. Toujours mal à l'aise mais résigné, il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule recouverte d'un pyjama sombre de son futur mari et glissa son nez dans le cou pâle avant de fermer les yeux.

Drago raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Harry, allongé entièrement sur lui. Le brun, dans un soupir, fit le vide dans sa tête avant de retomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

0o0

Harry avait passé une grande partie de sa matinée dans les vieux livres de la bibliothèque du manoir. Drago avait bien tenté de l'interrompre mais le jeune homme s'était muré dans une bulle de silence, encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il tomba sur Dobby qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Alors, il leva le sortilège de silence.

- Dobby est désolé de déranger Maître Harry Monsieur mais Maître Drago Monsieur souhaite vous voir dans sa chambre, tout de suite.

L'elfe disparut, laissant derrière lui un Harry curieux et inquiet face à cette invitation inattendue de la part de son fiancé. Il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller mais une partie de lui-même voulait savoir ce dont il en retournait. Ce fut cette partie-là qui gagna.

Harry gagna donc la chambre de son fiancé et frappa à la porte. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait là de lui-même. Il entra après en avoir eu la permission mais n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre pas qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus et – fait étrange – le renifla puis recula, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Harry se retint de se sentir afin de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu pues ! Tu es allé traîner où ? Peu importe, va te laver ! Il est hors de question que... Peu importe !

Et Drago le poussa sans ménagement dans sa salle de bain. Harry resta interloqué face à cette réaction. Il ferma la porte à clef, recula contre un mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien et il était fatigué d'être sans arrêt en quête de réponses.

Après dix minutes de tergiversations diverses, il se releva, retira ses vêtements, les laissant dans un coin, posa ses lunettes sur le rebord du lavabo et, sans un regard pour le miroir – il se regardait rarement, sauf pour nouer sa cravate et encore, depuis deux ans, il faisait ça machinalement, laissant Henry rectifier quand le nœud n'allait pas – il entra dans la douche.

L'eau brûlante détendit ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain épuisé. Son corps lui sembla lourd et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il s'écroula sur le sol, vide. Il n'avait eu le temps de ne penser à rien ni de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il sombra doucement dans une torpeur étrange, avec la vague conscience que sa main droite le démangeait. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts mais il ne bougeait plus et semblait parti ailleurs, bien loin de son corps étendu sur le carrelage.

Cet état dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne ses esprits et revienne à la réalité. L'eau était toujours allumée et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un tapait contre la porte. Sans force, il tenta de se lever mais s'affaissa dans le bac de douche. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il ne sentait plus sa main droite pourtant pliée inconfortablement par terre.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Harry parvint finalement à se remettre debout en s'aidant des parois et de la force de ses bras. Son corps était faible et manquait s'effondrer sous son poids. À l'extérieur de la salle de bain, les coups résonnaient toujours. Le jeune homme se hâta autant que possible d'éteindre l'eau et de s'emmitoufler dans une serviette mais avec une main presque morte, l'effort lui parut quasiment insurmontable.

Finalement, il parvint à ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Drago.

- Ça fait quinze minutes que je tape contre la porte ! hurla le blond. Tu es enfermé dans cette foutue salle de bain depuis trente minutes ! Tu fichais quoi ? !

À ce moment, il daigna jeter un coup d'œil sur la tenue de son fiancé et eut l'air plus énervé encore, si c'était possible.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais en serviette ? !

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. La tête bourdonnante et sans vraiment voir grand chose, il poussa Drago sur le côté et tituba hors de la salle de bain. Un de ses pieds se prit dans le tapis et il s'écroula lamentablement et sans aucune grâce par terre. Il n'essaya pas de se relever, il n'en avait pas la force et il était bien.

- Tu es pathétique, tu en as conscience au moins ? Si c'est le cas, lève-toi au lieu de tremper mon tapis !

Harry ne bougea pas. Il ferma les yeux et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un « Oh, génial ! » de Drago, avant de sombrer avec délice dans un lourd sommeil.

Il se réveilla plus tard, l'esprit clair et le corps un peu engourdi. Cependant, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette torpeur qui l'avait pris sous sa douche.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda autour de lui en s'apercevant que la chambre baignait dans la lumière. Il faisait grand jour dehors. Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir dormi beaucoup. Harry se demanda alors ce qui l'avait réveillé. Son estomac lui répondit avec un gargouillement sonore. Le déjeuner avait été dépassé.

Il se redressa dans le lit et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. La vue du parc sous la pluie le rendit nostalgique. Il pouvait entendre les gouttes frapper les vitres

Harry contempla sans vraiment le voir le parc à travers la fenêtre, juste un instant avant de se tourner vers le lit. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et soupira puis se retourna et sursauta. Drago était là, il le devinait debout devant la cheminée. Dès qu'il le vit, il quitta son poste et s'approcha de son fiancé qui recula d'un pas, inquiet à cause de l'expression furieuse du blond.

Ce dernier lui prit la main droite, celle qui l'avait démangé sans explication et la regarda avec une certaine intensité avant de – fait rare s'il en est – sourire.

- Habille-toi, lui ordonna-t-il avant de partir sans plus d'explication.

Harry regarda à son tour sa main avant de soupirer et d'aller mettre ses lunettes. Quand il regarda de nouveau, un hoquet horrifié lui échappa.

À l'intérieur de sa paume était gravée une flamme.

La marque.

Et Harry était incapable de dire comment elle était apparue.

À part elle, le fait de se réveiller en pyjama alors qu'il s'était endormi en serviette, passa totalement inaperçu.

0o0

La cheminée dans le hall s'illumina de flammes vertes à dix-sept heures trente et peu après, Henry sortit de l'âtre sans un grain de poussière sur sa tenue. Il s'était attendu à la présence de son frère mais pas à ce que celui-ci lui saute dans les bras pour l'étreindre avec la force d'un ours. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se passa et Henry ne put que le serrer contre lui. De toute manière, si Harry ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, Henry l'aurait fait.

Dans leur dos, Severus puis Sirius firent leur apparition. En les apercevant, Harry relâcha Henry avant de se jeter dans les bras de son parrain. Il fut littéralement arraché à l'étreinte de Sirius une seconde plus tard par un Severus qui l'étouffa en le serrant contre lui. Le professeur de Potions vérifia rapidement que son neveu n'avait rien avant de le laisser de nouveau à Henry.

La présence et l'influence de Henry sur son frère faisaient des miracles. Le futur membre de la famille Malefoy n'avait que guère souri ces derniers jours, et il venait pourtant de retrouver le sourire et rayonnait littéralement.

Drago, en revanche, semblait être soudain d'une humeur exécrable. Mais personne ne s'en soucia.

Dobby fut chargé de guider les invités jusqu'à leur chambre. Harry, refusant de se séparer de Henry, les accompagna. Severus et Sirius furent installés dans l'aile est du manoir tandis que Henry eut l'ancienne chambre de son frère, ce que ce dernier ne comprit pas vraiment. Il allait devoir tirer cette histoire au clair et assez rapidement.

- Harry, ta chambre est où ? demanda Henry.

Peut-être plus rapidement que prévu. Harry rougit, incertain de la réponse à donner.

- Je te fais visiter le reste du manoir ? tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Harry.

Harry soupira. Quand son frère prenait ce ton-là, inutile de tenter quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Jusqu'à la rentrée, je dormais ici. Après, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas où est ma chambre mais Malefoy a l'air de vouloir que je dorme avec lui.

- Oh. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que j'ai beau m'endormir n'importe où, que ce soit au fin fond du parc ou dans la bibliothèque, je me réveille dans son lit.

- Ah. Donc en fait, ta chambre c'est celle de Malefoy.

- Aucune idée. Je ne me sens pas bien là-bas. J'arrivais à peine à me faire à cette chambre, fit-il en désignant celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Imagine, je n'ose même pas y mettre un pied.

- Tu n'as jamais osé mettre un pied dans celle d'Oncle Sirius et Oncle Severus. Et chez les Weasley, tu demandes presque à chaque fois à Ron la permission d'entrer dans la sienne. Je ne me moque pas Harry. Je sais qu'il te faut du temps avant de considérer une chambre comme la tienne et je sais pourquoi.

Tout comme Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Ce comportement avait un lien avec son passé lorsqu'il vivait au manoir Donewood. Enfant, il n'avait pas de chambre mais dormait dans un cachot que Lotty, l'elfe de maison, fermait chaque soir et ouvrait chaque matin. D'après le jeune homme, la pièce était toute petite, il pouvait s'allonger et se tenir debout mais il n'y avait guère plus de place. C'était la pièce où il dormait mais ce n'était pas sa chambre. Cette terreur d'être éjecté d'une chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, remontait aux mois suivant son enlèvement. Harry l'avait découvert lors du procès de son ravisseur.

Après le décès de sa femme, Balthazar était devenu fou et avait rejeté faute de la mort de son épouse sur l'enfant qu'il avait enlevé pour remplacer son fils. Il lui avait ensuite tout retiré, à commencer par son lit et sa chambre. Harry était passé d'un matelas confortable et des couvertures chaleureuses à un sol glacé et une couverture qui s'était mitée et déchirée avec les années.

Depuis, Harry n'avait qu'une hantise : que ça recommence.

- Je pense que tu vas devoir en parler avec Malefoy.

- Non !

- Harry, on ne parle pas d'un jugement ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre, c'est juste une question. Et, à mon avis, tu as besoin d'avoir une réponse.

C'était l'avis de Harry également, mais il n'osait toujours pas affronter Drago. Un craquement sonore les fit sursauter tous les deux et Dobby apparut devant eux.

- Dobby est désolé de déranger Maître Harry Monsieur et Monsieur Potter mais Maître Lucius Monsieur demande à voir Monsieur Potter. Dobby doit conduire Monsieur Potter.

Henry, perplexe, suivit la petite créature, accompagné par Harry, jusqu'au bureau de Lucius. Aucun des garçons n'était rassuré.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Henry ressortit de la pièce bien plus détendu qu'au moment où il était entré. Harry le pressa de lui dire ce que Lucius lui voulait.

- C'était à propos de demain. Il voulait me mettre au courant de ce que j'aurais à faire. Rien de grave.

Harry hocha la tête et emmena son frère dans le parc. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ils s'installèrent près de l'étang que Harry avait découvert au début de son séjour. L'endroit était calme et reposant.

- Alors ? commença Henry. Comment tu vas ?

Harry grogna. Il aurait préféré se passer de cette question mais peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien. Parler avec Henry à bâtons rompus lui avait toujours fait du bien. Peut-être que cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente. Il laissa son regard voguer sur l'eau du lac un instant.

- Ni bien ni mal, avoua-t-il. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Malefoy est étrange. D'un côté, il m'envoie sur les roses – et je reste poli – quand je lui pose une question, et de l'autre, il refuse que j'aille poser mes questions à Madame Malefoy. Ma présence l'indispose mais il a l'air de... je ne sais pas... de refuser que je sois loin de lui. Et cette manie qu'il a de me prendre par le bras !

Finalement, extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait lui fit le plus grand bien, même s'il n'avait parlé que de Drago et encore, il n'avait pas tout dit.

- Je vois, fit Henry pensivement. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Il te parle un peu ? Enfin, vous discutez ?

- La discussion se fait dans un sens, il parle et je me tais. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que ma voix s'insupportait.

- Et tu te laisses faire ? ! Harry ! s'indigna Henry.

Harry rougit.

- Je... Désolé.

- Dis-moi tout.

- D'accord.

De toute manière, même s'il l'avait voulu, le jeune homme n'aurait pu dire non. Harry raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le 1er août, depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles jusqu'à son réveil ce matin, n'omettant aucun détail, sauf la partie sur le rituel et ce qu'il avait lu dans les différents journaux des élémentaires : aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche, alors qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à en parler avec Narcissa.

- Et tu arrives à me dire que ça va ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- Tu aurais fait quoi si je te l'avais dit ? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Henry voulut rétorquer que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais il dut admettre que Harry avait raison. Parce que, à part aller cogner Drago, rien n'était faisable. Il aurait voulu venir avant pour faire parler son frère de ses doutes mais il ne s'était rendu compte qu'après avoir envoyé la demande aux Malefoy qu'il devait venir la veille du mariage, autrement dit un jour après avoir envoyé sa lettre. C'était un peu stupide et la réponse que Lucius lui avait renvoyée avait parfaitement souligné cette évidence. Sa demande était venue trop tard.

- Sinon, comment ça va se passer pour après ?

- Pour après ?

- L'union.

- Ah oui. Nous sommes censés rentrer à Poudlard jeudi avant les cours et, d'après Malefoy, Dumbledore nous donnera un appartement. Après, je ne sais pas. Je pense que nous vivrons chacun de notre côté pendant la journée et nous nous verrons le soir. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Henry pouffa à cette phrase ironique, mais il était tout de même inquiet pour le futur de son frère. Et plus encore depuis que Harry lui avait raconté le dernier mois qu'il venait de vivre.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal.

- Je serais toi, je ne dirais pas ça. Pour l'instant il ne m'a fait de mal physiquement, pas vraiment en tout cas. Mais j'ai peur parce que je sais qu'il en serait capable.

- Comment...

- Nous avons une grande-tante Potter qui a épousé, il y a cinq siècles, un Malefoy. Dorian Malefoy. Il était un élémental de feu et il l'a tué. Meurtre ? Accident ? On ne sait pas. Est-ce que Malefoy reproduira le schéma de son arrière-arrière grand-père sur moi ? On ne le sait pas non plus. Mais il a l'air d'être bien parti pour et ça m'inquiète surtout que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui plaire. Le pire c'est que quoique je fasse, rien ne le satisfait.

- Est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

Cette question aurait été posée par une autre personne que Henry, Harry y aurait vu un manque flagrant de tact et une indiscrétion fort déplacée et se serait braqué mais c'était Henry et il ne vit rien de tout ça.

- Franchement ? Il est beau. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Oui, admit Henry.

- Tu vois, même toi qui es attiré par les filles, tu le reconnais. Mais, malgré sa beauté, il a un caractère épouvantable qui efface le tout. Donc non, il ne me plaît pas, il me fiche la trouille et la seule chose que je me dis en le voyant c'est « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que j'ai le temps de partir ? ». C'est horrible non ? De penser à un truc pareil alors que je vais passer ma vie avec ce mec. Mais je n'y peux rien, je tremble dès qu'il est là et ce n'est pas de l'amour.

Henry, malgré la note d'humour de son frère, ne parvint pas à sourire. Il aurait bien voulu réconforter Harry mais s'en savait incapable en cet instant. Toutes les phrases qui tournaient dans son esprit sonnaient fausses. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça irait puisque ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Espérer de tout son cœur que les choses s'améliorent entre Harry et Drago.

Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus jusqu'à ce que Dobby, étrangement attaché à Harry, vienne les prévenir que le repas était servi avant de partir, le visage confus. Les garçons se levèrent pour se diriger sans le moindre empressement vers le manoir, tout en continuant leur discussion.

Ils retrouvèrent Sirius et Severus en chemin.

Contrairement à ce que Harry avait craint, Lucius parut aimable et ouvert, au lieu de garder le silence ou de pousser à bout son futur gendre. Le patriarche Malefoy semblait intarissable et ne cessait d'interroger les Black et Henry. Même Narcissa ne put placer un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée du dessert. À partir du moment où Lucius ferma la bouche et entama son assiette, son épouse se lâcha et assomma à son tour le pauvre Henry de questions, sans jamais lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle délaissa Sirius et Severus qui discutèrent poliment avec Lucius. Seuls Harry et Drago ne parlaient pas. Le brun aurait voulu lui poser des questions sur sa marque mais le regard glacial de son fiancé le dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche et il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment.

Ce n'était pas tant le comportement de ses futurs beaux-parents qui choqua Harry mais celui de Drago. Quand ce dernier ne fusillait pas Harry, il faisait de l'œil à Henry qui ne remarquait rien, trop occupé à subir l'interrogatoire en règle de Lucius. Ce constat fut pire qu'un coup de couteau dans le dos mais le jeune homme ne dit rien et se concentra sur son dessert. Après tout, Drago avait été clair, Harry l'insupportait. Mais jamais, au grand jamais le jeune Potter n'aurait pensé que son fiancé préfère se retrouver lié à son frère.

Après le repas, Harry fit visiter le manoir à son frère, ne parlant que pour lui donner le nom des pièces. Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre de Henry, ce dernier obligea son jumeau à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait bien remarqué son air défait.

- Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de tout le dîner et maintenant, tu as l'air de me faire la tête.

Harry secoua la tête et soupira. Comment pouvait-il annoncer ça à son frère ?

- Non c'est juste que... je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdu. Malefoy n'a pas arrêté de te regarder et ça m'a fait mal. On est jumeaux mais quand il me regarde, on dirait qu'il veut me faire la peau, toi en revanche, il avait l'air de regretter que tu ne sois pas son compagnon. Déjà que... Il ne m'aime pas. Il me l'a dit. Il me déteste et il déteste l'idée que lui et moi soyons liés. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'insulter ou de me donner l'impression que je ne vaux rien. Non, ne dis rien, lui ordonna-t-il en voyant Henry ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre. Tu auras beau me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, quand il s'adresse à moi, c'est comme s'il parlait à un débile profond ou à un chien.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry.

Non, il ne savait vraiment pas. Il était horriblement gêné pour son frère si d'aventure ce que Harry venait de lui dire était vrai, et il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui.

- Ça m'a fait mal tu sais, reprit Harry. Ça ne devrait pas mais ça m'a fait mal. J'ai toujours pensé que je serai heureux avec un homme qui m'aimerait mais je me rends compte qu'avec Malefoy, ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je me fiche qu'il s'intéresse à d'autres personnes, ce qui me fait mal c'est que tu l'intéresses plus que moi.

- Je suis désolé.

Harry ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas pleurer. Il savait que Henry était sincère et qu'il n'y pouvait rien mais il n'empêche que Harry avait mal. Il avait espéré que son frère puisse lui remonter le moral, pas qu'il se sente plus pitoyable encore.

Il sentit la main de Henry se glisser dans la sienne. Un moyen de le réconforter. Jusque là, ça avait toujours marché.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Ne pas parler, juste apprécier la présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Et puis, Harry brisa le silence et se mit à interroger son frère à propos de Poudlard, de leurs amis, de Severus et Sirius, des cours et de Ginny, afin d'oublier ses problèmes.

0o0

Ce fut le mouvement brusque de Drago lorsqu'il sortit du lit qui réveilla Harry. Encore englué dans le sommeil, Harry mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et de se rendre compte de là où il se trouvait.

La veille, il s'était endormi dans la chambre de Henry, dans le même lit que son frère et là, il se réveillait avec Drago. La possibilité que ce dernier soit venu le chercher pendant la nuit l'amusa et il l'écarta. Pourtant, il n'était pas venu tout seul dans le lit de son fiancé.

- Lève-toi, ordonna Drago en lui tendant ses lunettes.

Si lui était stupéfait de se réveiller toutes les nuits dans le lit de Drago, ce dernier ne semblait même pas surpris.

Harry s'assit lentement entre les draps défaits et regarda autour de lui, les lunettes sur le nez. Son fiancé s'activait, encore en pyjama. C'était étrange de le voir au saut du lit, décoiffé et débraillé, lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

Pendant les quatre jours qu'il avait passé au lit avec Drago, Harry n'avait jamais pu rester conscient assez longtemps pour s'en rendre compte et le reste du temps, il faisait soit trop sombre pour voir quoique ce soit -ou Drago était déjà debout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lever ? ! Une autorisation ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et nous n'avons pas le temps de bâiller aux corneilles !

- Comment j'ai atterri ici ? demanda Harry, d'une voix pâteuse, sans bouger. Je veux dire, je m'endors à chaque fois dans un autre endroit et je me réveille ici.

La question lui avait échappée mais il se disait que c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Henry, ce n'était qu'une question.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'en sais rien ! Tu es peut-être somnambule ! Si tu penses à moi, sors-toi cette idée stupide de ton esprit ! Et lève-toi ! Mère ne va pas tarder à venir alors va prendre une douche !

Encore mal réveillé et décidé à mettre fin aux cris de Drago, Harry s'extirpa des draps. Il était fatigué et n'aurait pas dit non à quelques heures supplémentaires. Son regard tomba sur le parc. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit. Il devait être tôt. Bien trop tôt.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Cinq heures !

- Pourquoi doit-on se lever si tôt ?

- Tu verras ! Va. Te. Laver ! Utilise le savon et le shampoing qui sont sortis. Et rase-toi bien.

« Tu verras » semblait devenir l'expression préférée de Drago.

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui qu'il aurait ses réponses. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Les lampes s'allumèrent dès qu'il posa un pied sur le carrelage froid. Il grimaça à cause de la lumière agressive et se dépêcha de poser ses pieds sur un tapis de bain.

Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à son reflet, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de s'étudier afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas, il avait Henry pour le faire mais, en s'observant avec soin, il se dit que son frère n'avait peut-être jamais pensé à lui dire qu'il ne ressemblait à rien. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Drago ne veuille pas de lui. Si Henry et lui étaient jumeaux, son frère était bien plus beau que lui.

Tout fut passé au crible et le constat était navrant. Teint trop pâle, cheveux trop en bataille avec une vague ressemblance à un nid d'oiseau, visage trop maigre, lèvres rosâtres desséchées. Harry retira le pyjama qu'on avait dû lui mettre – cette pensée le fit rougir de honte, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait – et contempla le désastre qu'était son corps. Une chose trop maigre, trop blanche, sans muscles : en clair, rien d'attirant. Mais surtout, rien de similaire à Henry.

Son frère était beau, il avait le teint hâlé – reste de son exposition au soleil cet été, mais ce bronzage allait disparaître dans quelques semaines – des cheveux soignés tout en restant en bataille, un visage parfait même avec ses lunettes alors que Harry avait l'impression de concurrencer un épouvantail, des lèvres roses, des muscles. Non, Harry n'était pas du tout intéressé par son frère, ils étaient jumeaux, il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de se comparer à lui. Ils auraient dû se ressembler mais pour Harry, ils étaient aussi dissemblables que le jour et la nuit.

Henry était le seul homme que Harry pouvait regarder de la tête aux pieds sans rien éprouver d'autre que de l'amour fraternel.

Harry détourna le regard de son reflet et alluma l'eau. Se noyer lui sembla être une bonne idée mais il la chassa bien vite. Sa main attrapa le savon, le seul qu'il trouva. D'ordinaire, il s'agissait d'un savon au chèvrefeuille, qui laissait la peau douce. Là, c'était un savon sans odeur. Le shampoing était lui aussi neutre. On était loin du shampoing à la pomme qui le précédait. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient été changés alors qu'il en restait encore. Une des choses que Drago allait passer sous silence, encore une fois.

Il termina rapidement sa douche, s'essuya le corps et les cheveux avant de se raser. Il privilégiait la méthode moldue car les sorts et les potions lui irritaient la peau. Il sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard, encore emmitouflé dans sa serviette.

Il trouva Narcissa qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Sa future belle-mère l'attira au milieu de la chambre pendant que Drago prenait sa place dans la salle de bain.

- À partir de cet instant et ce, jusqu'à la cérémonie, vous n'êtes plus autorisés à être en contact l'un de l'autre. J'entends par là, ni contact physique, ni contact visuel. Je vais vous emmener chez votre frère. Je me charge de vous habiller vous et Monsieur Potter. Enfilez une robe de chambre.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait enfilé un sous-vêtement avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il retira sa serviette et mit rapidement la robe de chambre avant de suivre Narcissa.

La chambre de Henry n'était pas très loin de celle de Drago. Elles étaient presque en face et, quand Narcissa frappa, Henry leur ouvrit aussitôt, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, les cheveux hirsutes et la robe de chambre ouverte sur un pyjama chiffonné.

Les deux heures suivantes furent sans aucun doute les pires de l'existence des jumeaux. Narcissa ne leur laissa pas une occasion de respirer et semblait être partout à la fois.

À la fin, lorsqu'enfin Narcissa les relâcha, Henry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, épuisé. Il aurait bien voulu dormir deux heures de plus mais ça n'avait pas été possible. Là, ils allaient devoir attendre le bon vouloir de Drago. Selon Narcissa, ça pouvait être rapide comme l'attente pouvait être longue. Elle avait refusé d'en dire davantage et les avait laissé entre eux en les priant de faire attention à leur robe de cérémonie.

Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda son frère qui triturait nerveusement le devant de sa robe. Harry était beau. Ce vert lui allait parfaitement. Il était assorti à ses yeux. Et ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir son teint pâle.

- J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Harry en voyant son frère le fixer.

- Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu me regardes bizarrement. On dirait que j'ai un furoncle sur le nez. C'est ça hein ? J'ai un furoncle sur le nez !

- Mais non, rigola Henry, amusé par la nervosité de son frère. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton visage, il est parfait.

- Alors, j'ai une tâche sur ma robe ? Ou un trou ?

Harry se tournait et se retournait à la recherche d'un miroir et du trou invisible. L'effet était comique mais Henry se retint de rire.

- Non, rien de tout ça. De toute manière, je doute que Madame Malefoy t'aurait laissé avec un furoncle, un bouton, une plaie sur le visage ou autre part et elle aurait raccommodé ta robe au moindre trou ou autre accroc.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu vas te marier.

- Oui, merci de me le rappeler, répliqua aigrement Harry. Normalement, quand deux personnes se marient, c'est par amour, et je ne parle pas des mariages arrangés. Dans notre couple, il n'y a pas d'amour, juste de la haine et du mépris.

- Tu le détestes ? Malefoy je veux dire.

- Non. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est tout. Je te l'ai dit, il me fait peur. J'ai pensé à fuir une fois, avoua-t-il. C'était quinze jours après l'annonce des fiançailles. Il est apparu au moment où je prenais de la poudre de Cheminette. Il était furieux.

Henry se mordit les lèvres, étonné par l'aveu mais surtout par le silence de son frère qui avait omis ce détail la veille.

- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé hier.

- Non. Je crois que j'ai oublié ce détail, sourit Harry.

Un sourire triste qui fit mal à Henry. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état, lui qui s'était toujours juré de le protéger.

- Qu'est-ce que Drago a fait ? parvint-il à demander alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, foncer dans la chambre de son futur beau-frère et de lui refaire le portrait.

- On s'était disputés, enfin, il s'était montré violent avec moi. Il ne m'a pas frappé, il a juste été plus brusque que d'habitude, ajouta Harry en voyant l'air horrifié de Henry. J'ai eu peur, je me suis enfui dans le parc. Je crois que je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, il commençait à faire nuit. Je suis rentré et je suis passé devant la cheminée dans le hall. L'idée m'est venue comme ça. J'en avais assez de subir mais je... je n'étais pas assez fort pour me rebeller et puis, vous me manquiez. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a fichu la trouille de ma vie. J'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. Il ne l'a pas fait mais depuis ce jour, il me surveille. Je sais qu'il n'est jamais loin. J'arrive de temps en temps à me défaire de cette surveillance mais jamais bien longtemps. Là, tu vois, j'ai envie de partir. Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps d'annoncer ma destination. J'ai peur Henry.

Henry ne sut que dire. Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir peur de son mari, il n'avait pas ce souci, il aimait Ginny et sa petite-amie n'avait pas peur de lui. Il préféra les gestes aux mots et prit son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

- Je me sens stupide, avoua Harry dans un rire quand Henry le relâcha.

- Il n'y aucune raison. C'est normal d'avoir peur. J'aurais peur moi aussi.

Il aurait voulu ajouter « si j'étais à ta place » mais ces derniers mots lui semblèrent déplacés. Il n'était pas à la place de Harry et il n'avait pas envie de lui montrer que la place que son frère avait n'était pas enviable.

Vers midi, Drago ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Un elfe avait amené aux jumeaux, rejoints par leurs oncles, un plateau-repas. Mais Harry, trop nerveux, ne mangea rien. Il avait l'impression que, depuis qu'il était au manoir, il sautait plus de repas qu'à Poudlard. Là-bas, ne pas faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle, c'était risquer de se faire proprement incendié par Severus et Sirius. Et ça, Harry préférait cent fois être présent et picorer trois petits pois et manger un morceau de viande que se faire enguirlander et être gavé de potions ignobles.

Mais là, malgré le regard désapprobateur de Severus, Harry ne put rien avaler, y compris les divines tartelettes de Dobby. C'était dire son état.

Pendant que les autres mangeaient, son anxiété augmentait d'un cran supplémentaire.

Henry tentait de l'apaiser mais rien ne fonctionnait. Sirius et Severus ne savaient pas quoi faire non plus.

Et puis, Sirius décida de prendre les choses en main. Il prit Harry à part, l'emmena dans la chambre et referma la porte. L'heure était venue d'avoir une conversation avec le futur marié.

- Je sais que tu as parlé avec Henry hier mais si tu veux parler de n'importe quoi, je suis là.

- Je... J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour la suite. Pour mon avenir avec Drago.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non. J'en ai parlé avec Henry. Mais...

- Mais ? fit Sirius en restant le plus doux possible car braquer Harry était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

- Quand Henry m'a fait comprendre que j'étais gay, j'ai fait des recherches, tu sais, pour savoir ce qui se passerait le jour où j'aurais un copain et qu'on passera à … à l'étape supérieure.

Il vit Harry se tordre les doigts. La tournure de la conversation n'était pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s'était attendait mais si ça permettait à Harry de se sentir moins nerveux, alors Sirius était prêt à en parler. Et puis, ils avaient déjà abordé ce genre de sujet, Severus et lui, lorsque les garçons avaient eu quatorze ans. À cette époque, personne n'aurait pensé que Harry serait devenu gay.

- Quand vous voudrez faire l'amour, dit-il pour être bien sûr de comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry.

- C'est ça. J'ai lu des choses mais entre lire et le vivre, il y a une différence. Ça fait mal ?

Harry se sentit soudain stupide et gêné par ce qu'il venait de demander mais c'était incontournable. Il voulait savoir. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours. Personne ne pouvait lui répondre à part un autre gay. Sirius semblait être tout désigné même si Harry se serait bien passé d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son oncle. Et Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais abordé le sujet avec Drago, Lucius ou bien même Narcissa.

- Si les préliminaires sont bien faits, répondit Sirius d'une voix neutre, la douleur sera minime. Je ne te cache pas qu'elle sera là mais elle est généralement bien vite remplacée par le plaisir. Cela dit, c'est différent selon les couples.

Harry soupira. Cette réponse ne l'aidait pas. Il voulait des réponses plus concrètes. Malheureusement, cela revenait à demander des détails sur la vie sexuelle de ses oncles qu'il ne voulait _pas_ connaître et que Sirius préférait sans doute garder pour son couple, ce que Harry pouvait aisément comprendre.

Malgré tout, Sirius l'avait aidé, un peu. Cette conversation avait eu le mérite de repousser le mariage dans un coin de son esprit pendant un court instant.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, mentit Harry avec un sourire factice.

Sirius avait parfaitement compris que son filleul lui mentait mais le pousser à lui parler n'allait rien aider, au contraire. Seul Henry pouvait obliger son frère à parler. Le professeur de Duel prit son neveu dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine.

- Au moindre problème, tu sais que tu peux venir nous voir, Severus et moi. Peter sera aussi ravi, tout comme Remus.

- Je sais, oui.

En cet instant, Harry sentit les larmes monter, et le désir de rester éternellement dans l'étreinte rassurante de Sirius l'envahit.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi avant que Harry ne s'écarte à contrecœur.

- Prêt ?

- Oui. On peut y aller.

En passant la porte de la chambre pour se rendre au salon, Harry eut l'impression que l'angoisse qui s'était volatilisée durant la conversation avec Sirius, venait de revenir et le frappait de plein fouet. Sirius serra son épaule dans un geste rassurant, en vain.

Et puis, en un instant, il se sentit apaisé, détendu comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ce n'était pas du fait de Sirius. C'était autre chose.

Le moment était venu.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

Concernant le comportement de Drago au repas de famille, vous pouvez au choix me massacrer par reviews interposées, soit rester dans l'idée que le pauvre a une excuse, bonne ou mauvaise, il en a une (enfin je lui en ai trouvé une) et qu'il éprouve bel et bien des sentiments pour Harry. Ça y est, je l'ai dit**.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bêta** : Grealyl. La pauvre, je l'accable de travail. Merci à elle.

**Note** : Je pense que ce chapitre en ravira certaines quant à la fin. Je n'en dis pas plus là dessus.

Je souhaite remercier toutes celles et tous ceux (reste à savoir s'il y a des garçons qui me lisent) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, anonymes ou non, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes celles qui étaient signées. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-le moi savoir.

* * *

Chapitre 8

« La manifestation de l'union est un moment étrange. Alors que j'étais nerveuse, cette sensation d'anxiété a disparu, remplacée par une sensation de calme absolu. Le reste n'est qu'une succession de souvenirs flous pour moi. Je me souviens juste que Mère était plus nerveuse que je ne l'étais en cet instant. Et que lorsque Madame Malefoy est venue nous chercher afin de commencer la cérémonie, Père a failli s'évanouir. Ma belle-mère a eu la gentillesse de mettre ses propres souvenirs de la célébration dans une Pensine mais j'ignore si je les regarderai un jour. »

Extrait du journal de Méomnia Malefoy, compagne de Dorian Malefoy, élémental de feu.

0o0

Lucius l'avait prévenu, il lui avait vaguement parlé de ce qui se passerait avant la cérémonie, Henry aurait dû être préparé. Mais quand son frère se détendit brusquement et devint presque une poupée de chiffon, Henry ne se sentait pas prêt du tout. Il avait compris ce que ce relâchement voulait signifier.

Sur le coup, Henry se trouva égoïste. Il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, il ne voulait pas laisser son frère aux mains de cette famille ni de son futur mari. Pas tout de suite, pas alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver.

Henry avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de son jumeau et que la cérémonie allait les séparer à jamais.

C'était faux. Au fond de lui, il savait que Harry serait toujours là. Il ne serait juste plus Harry Potter mais Harry Malefoy et Henry allait devoir le partager avec Drago. Cette pensée le révolta une seconde avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son comportement. Harry avait-il lui aussi ressenti ça lorsque son frère avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny ? Avait-il été jaloux de la complicité entre Ginny et Henry ? Avait-il accepté l'éloignement de son jumeau ?

Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Harry était un introverti, Henry était obligé de le secouer pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne disait pas tout, il en cachait une bonne partie jusqu'à ce que ça explose sans que personne ne s'y attende.

Tout le monde disait que seul Henry parvenait à faire parler Harry mais c'était faux, Ron était très bon également. Il savait appuyer sur les bons boutons et au bon moment. C'était souvent grâce à lui que Harry se confiait à son frère.

Narcissa frappa deux coups à la porte de la chambre de Henry. C'était le signal. Le jeune homme devait conduire son frère jusqu'à la salle où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Il l'avait repéré la veille lorsque Harry lui avait fait une rapide visite du manoir mais il espérait que la future belle-mère de son jumeau n'allait pas déguerpir, au cas où.

Henry se leva, faisant signe à ses oncles de faire pareil et aida Harry à se mettre debout. Son jumeau se laissa faire. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, Harry n'était pas devenu une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, il était « en attente », une marionnette que l'on manipulerait facilement.

- C'est l'heure ? s'enquit Severus, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre.

- Oui, souffla Henry, dont la gorge était obstruée par une boule d'angoisse.

C'était stupide, ce n'était pas lui qui se mariait, il ne devait pas être aussi nerveux. Mais c'était à croire que Harry lui avait transmis toute son anxiété. Il tenta de se détendre en inspirant profondément plusieurs fois mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa nausée, alors il arrêta.

Narcissa les attendait de l'autre côté de la porte et les guida à travers le manoir, au grand soulagement de Henry qui s'imaginait déjà se perdre dans ce labyrinthe. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols devant une porte en bois des plus banales. Mais lorsque Narcissa l'ouvrit, Henry put voir que l'autre côté était recouvert d'une couche d'un métal inconnu.

En entrant, le jeune homme se figea. La salle n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il avait pu penser. Malgré leur présence dans les cachots, il avait imaginé, pour une salle de cérémonie, un endroit où régnait le luxe et le confort. Il fut sidéré de voir que ce n'était réellement qu'un cachot avec des murs de pierre. Pas de fenêtre, pas de torche – malgré une lumière présente mais qui devait être l'effet d'un sort – pas de tapis, pas de meubles. Juste un sol et des murs.

La seule décoration était le symbole des quatre éléments apposé sur un des murs.

Lucius était déjà là, c'était lui qui allait officier la cérémonie. C'était son rôle en tant qu'élémental. Drago était à ses côtés, tournant en rond. Henry eut l'impression que son futur beau-frère fumait. Et puis, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une impression. Drago fumait littéralement. De la fumée s'échappait de son corps comme s'il allait prendre feu.

Tout près de Henry, Harry avait le regard posé sur son fiancé. Dès que Drago se tourna vers eux, Henry eut la sensation que la température venait de monter de plusieurs degrés.

- Pressons-nous, fit Lucius en s'apercevant de leur présence. Nous n'avons plus que quelques minutes. Monsieur Potter, retenez Harry jusqu'à ce que je vous dise de le lâcher, faites en sorte qu'il reste hors de portée de Drago. Messieurs Black, mettez-vous derrière.

Henry, qui serrait toujours le bras de son frère, se rendit compte que Harry s'était avancé vers Drago. Les deux ne devaient pas se toucher maintenant. Pas avant que la cérémonie ne le préconise. Lucius avait été clair là-dessus Il se hâta donc de ramener Harry près de lui et fit semblant de ne pas entendre le grognement de son jumeau.

Narcissa avait elle-même agrippé Drago par la manche de sa robe et le contraignit à rester près d'elle en prenant garde à ne pas toucher la peau de son bras.

Lucius se plaça entre les deux duos et se racla la gorge. C'était la première fois que Henry voyait cet homme, d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, être si nerveux. Il reporta son attention sur Harry lorsque celui-ci chercha à se défaire de sa prise pour se rapprocher de Drago. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose que Henry n'avait jamais vu chez son frère. La veille encore, Harry lui disait qu'il n'aimait pas Drago et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il cherchait de lui-même le contact.

Si Lucius ne lui avait pas expliqué de quoi il en retournait, Henry aurait tourné les talons et aurait emmené son frère à Sainte Mangouste pour le faire examiner. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute ce qu'aurait aussi fait Harry s'il avait été dans son état normal.

Ce comportement était en effet normal pour un élémental. Il cherchait à attirer son compagnon afin de s'unir. Pour cela, il utilisait son élément. Comme Sirius avant lui, lorsque Henry avait eu l'explication, il avait cru que c'était une métaphore mais maintenant, il se rendit compte que c'était au sens littéral du terme. Drago était un élémental de feu, il allait s'embraser peu à peu.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour important, commença Lucius non sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil à son fils afin de déterminer le temps qui lui restait. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons l'union de Drago Lucius Malefoy et de Harry James Potter. Drago a choisi Harry car c'est l'être qui le complète parfaitement. Monsieur Potter, c'est à vous.

Henry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Lucius lui avait donné un court texte qu'il avait appris rapidement la veille au soir avec Harry et qu'il connaissait par cœur mais là, quand le futur beau-père de son frère lui demanda de le réciter, il était paniqué, certain d'avoir oublié les paroles qu'il devait dire. C'était à lui de dire ces mots et à personne d'autre : ce rôle aurait pu revenir à Sirius, mais il fallait que ce soit la personne la plus proche. Henry seul remplissait ce critère, il ne pouvait pas être plus proche de Harry qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il regarda une seconde son frère si détendu et étrangement, son anxiété disparut.

- Moi, commença Henry en prenant un ton solennel, Henry Charlus Potter, frère de Harry James Potter, héritier de la famille Potter, donne à Drago Lucius Malefoy la main de mon frère, Harry James Potter, le plaçant sous la protection du chef de la famille Malefoy. Lord Malefoy, acceptez-vous de considérer Harry James Potter comme un membre de votre famille, de le protéger comme votre propre enfant et de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur la famille Malefoy ?

Les termes employés étaient identiques, à quelques différences près, à ceux d'un mariage officiel, sauf qu'il fallait un enchanteur pour lier les deux époux. Le père de Drago officiait ici à sa place, en tant qu'élémental.

- Moi, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, chef de la famille Malefoy, consent à accepter Harry James Potter comme un membre de ma famille, à le protéger comme mon propre enfant et à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur la famille Malefoy. À partir de maintenant, Harry James Potter portera le nom de Malefoy.

Le patriarche Malefoy s'accorda un court instant de silence avant de reprendre :

- Ces deux êtres ont traversé chacune des étapes du rituel d'union, preuve qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Il ne leur en reste qu'une à passer. Cette étape sera déterminante. Drago et Harry seront liés l'un à l'autre. La magie les a choisis, et ceux qu'elle a réunis, rien ne pourra les séparer. Pas même la mort.

Il se tut une nouvelle fois et posa son regard sur son fils. Narcissa tenait toujours Drago par le tissu de sa robe mais elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de son fils. La robe de cérémonie de Drago se couvrait de tâches noires, comme si le vêtement se consumait. Le temps était venu de clore cette cérémonie avant de laisser le couple seul. Lucius fit signe aux Black de reculer vers la porte puis à Narcissa et Henry d'approcher Drago et Harry. L'élémental de feu et son fiancé se dévoraient du regard. Il était plus que temps de finir.

Lucius prit la main de Drago et celle de Harry dans les siennes. Son fils avait la peau brûlante. La chaleur était insoutenable mais Lucius fit de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher l'élémental et supporter au mieux la douleur.

- Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés en tant qu'élémental d'air, je déclare unis Drago Lucius Malefoy et Harry James Potter.

En disant ces mots, il glissa la main de Harry dans celle de Drago et recula au plus vite.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de les laisser.

Il contourna le couple, enjoignant Henry de reculer vers ses oncles et prenant au passage Narcissa.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les cinq, Henry jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos et put voir son frère se jeter comme un affamé sur Drago – ou était-ce l'inverse ? - et son beau-frère s'enflamma littéralement. Henry aurait voulu tirer Harry de là mais Lucius le poussa pour qu'il sorte plus vite et referma la porte, la bloquant d'un sort.

- C'était quoi ça ? cracha-t-il en direction de Lucius.

- Il me semblait vous l'avoir expliqué, Monsieur Potter.

- Il a pris feu !

- Votre frère ne craint rien du tout. Il ne sentira pas les flammes.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Monsieur Potter, intervint Narcissa, c'est l'union. Tous les couples élémentaires ont vécu ça. Je l'ai également vécu. Harry ne risque absolument rien. Faites-moi confiance. Vous en revanche, si vous voulez entrer pour le tirer de là, vous risquez fort de mourir. Drago ne supportera pas votre présence et il réagira en conséquence. Allons nous restaurer, voulez-vous ? conclut-elle pour apaiser l'atmosphère qu'elle sentait tendue.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, entraînant ses invités jusque dans le salon pour un thé. Henry, entouré par Sirius et Severus – qui traînait franchement son compagnon derrière lui, ce dernier étant bien capable d'entrer dans la salle de la cérémonie et de se faire tuer en tentant d'aller récupérer son filleul – soupira mais se résigna à suivre le mouvement. Il savait ses oncles aussi inquiets que lui mais personne ne pouvait rien faire pour Harry.

- Ça va aller, murmura Severus essayant de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait mais il savait que Henry n'était pas dupe.

- Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

- C'est vrai mais le principal c'est que toi, tu y crois.

- Oncle Severus, je n'y crois pas plus que toi, sourit Henry.

- Peu importe, tu as souri.

Henry rit franchement mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retombe dans ses pensées. Il était mort d'inquiétude.

Narcissa et Lucius les firent entrer dans le salon et la maîtresse de maison appela un elfe pour qu'il leur serve le thé. D'après ce que Henry put voir, il s'agissait de Dobby, un elfe très attaché à Harry. Un instant plus tard, Dobby revint avec un plateau chargé qu'il posa sur la table du salon et il déposa une assiette pleine de petits gâteaux au chocolat près de Henry en s'inclinant.

- Maître Harry Monsieur a dit à Dobby que le jeune Monsieur Potter aimait le chocolat. Dobby a également préparé le thé que Messieurs Black aiment.

Il disparut avant que ses Maîtres ne puissent le retenir. Narcissa, en bonne hôtesse, servit le thé.

- J'avais cru comprendre que Harry était amateur de pâtisseries, commença Lucius en fixant l'assiette devant laquelle Henry salivait littéralement. Il m'avait semblé qu'il refusait tout ce qui était à base de chocolat.

- Il n'aime pas ça, répondit Henry d'une voix absente, attendant avec impatience que tout le monde soit servi pour se jeter sur sa part personnelle.

Il faillit gémir de bonheur. Les elfes de Poudlard avaient trouvé leur maître. Rien que pour ces merveilles, Henry était prêt à rester ici.

Le jeune homme ignorait que cette scène avait été jouée quelques semaines plus tôt par son frère. Mais, même s'il l'avait su, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Il préférait cent fois se concentrer sur le chocolat divin et la pâte feuilletée délicieusement croustillante. Un régal pour les papilles. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les beaux-parents de son jumeau étaient partagés entre consternation et amusement. Apparemment, ils se partagèrent ces sentiments : Narcissa sourit donc, alors que Lucius afficha un air navré.

Ne restaient que Sirius et Severus, occupés à observer discrètement le salon et à savourer leur thé, tentant de ne pas penser à la scène à laquelle ils avaient assistée dans les cachots. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir Henry se relâcher significativement pendant l'heure du thé, aussi n'y prêtèrent-ils pas attention. Ils ne seraient intervenus que si Henry avait commencé à se tenir mal mais ce n'était nullement le cas, il s'était simplement adossé au dossier de son confortable fauteuil.

Chacun était occupé à boire son thé ou à manger les gâteaux, un silence calme s'installa, rapidement rompu par le tintement de la porcelaine contre l'argent du plateau. Severus avait fini son breuvage. L'heure était maintenant à la discussion. Il avait des questions et voulait des réponses.

- Encore un peu de thé ? s'enquit Narcissa.

- Merci, non.

- Sirius ?

- Avec plaisir.

Narcissa reposa sa tasse et versa dans celle de Sirius un peu de ce thé absolument fabuleux. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Dobby d'en faire plus souvent. Ses invités avaient des goûts tout à fait raffinés en matière de pâtisseries ou de thés.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Harry ? s'enquit le professeur de Potions, rompant de nouveau le silence.

- Il va rester ici jusqu'à jeudi matin, avec Drago, répondit Lucius. À partir de maintenant, toute tentative de séparation par un tiers sera fortement punie tout comme toute tentative d'intervention.

- Je voulais dire, entre eux.

- Personne, pas même moi, ne peut dire comment ça va se passer entre eux. Tout peut aller pour le mieux comme ils peuvent s'entre-tuer.

Cet aveu fit frissonner les Black et le jeune Potter. Severus dût presque s'asseoir sur Sirius afin de l'empêcher de se lever et filer chercher Harry. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas loin d'en faire autant. Henry, lui, semblait en état de choc.

- J'ai parlé avec Harry, commença-t-il lentement après s'être partiellement remis de ce que venait de dire Lucius, et...

- Il ne vous a pas semblé très heureux ? fit Narcissa.

- Entre autres. Il semblait plus... éteint. Il m'en a parlé et j'ai eu l'impression que Ma... Drago... comment dire... qu'il n'est pas des plus aimables avec Harry.

Henry regretta presque ses mots en les disant. Il avait l'impression de trahir son frère en avouant ce qu'il ressentait.

- Écoutez Monsieur Potter, pour être franche, j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet avec votre frère mais il est resté muet. Drago a été au courant parce que j'ai eu l'idée sotte de lui dire et je peux vous assurer que c'est la dernière fois que je commets une telle erreur. Je vous conseille vivement d'en faire autant.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Monsieur Potter. Se mettre entre un élémental et de feu et son compagnon c'est exactement comme se mettre devant des flammes, face au vent.

Henry déglutit. Lui qui avait eu envie d'aller en parler avec Drago, cette idée fut vite rangée dans un tiroir fermé à clef dans un coin de son cerveau. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement. Harry lui en avait parlé, risquait-il quelque chose ? Apparemment, Narcissa put lire cette inquiétude sur son visage car elle s'empressa de rajoute :

- Harry peut en parler à qui il veut mais tant que Drago n'est pas au courant que vous le savez, vous ne risquez rien.

- Et Harry ?

- Il risque encore moins que vous. Personne ne se met entre un élémental de feu et son compagnon. Car ce n'est pas le compagnon qui risquera quelque chose mais l'intrus. J'ai fait cette erreur une fois, je peux vous assurer que je ne la commettrai pas à nouveau.

Narcissa n'était pas du genre à admettre qu'elle avait eu tort quelque part et encore moins à le dire haut et fort. Or, elle venait juste de le faire et rien que cela certifia à Henry qu'il était primordial pour sa survie de garder le silence. Car Harry avait beau être son frère, nul doute que Drago passerait outre et le considérerait comme un obstacle à éliminer. Il en avait des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

Le conseil, comme le comprirent Sirius et Severus, valait également pour eux. Ils allaient aussi devoir mettre Remus et Peter au courant pour éviter toute méprise et tout incident qui pourrait leur coûter la vie. Henry se fit la même note mentale pour ses amis.

Il préféra penser à autre chose pour se changer les idées, la perspective de laisser son frère entre les mains d'un élémental qui pouvait décider de la vie ou de la mort de Harry étant tout bonnement insupportable. Et le pire, c'était que Henry ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il se concentra sur son assiette de petits gâteaux et se plaignit en silence en la voyant. Par politesse, il avait laissé les miettes mais les avaler elles aussi le tentait beaucoup et à de nombreuses reprises, il dût de souvenir de là où il se trouvait et que son éducation ne lui autorisait pas à lécher les miettes.

0o0

Harry venait tout juste de se réveiller et il devait avouer se sentir parfaitement bien et détendu. Le matelas sur lequel il était allongé était à la fois dur et moelleux, et la couverture qui le recouvrait était bien chaude.

Il voulut se rendormir afin de continuer le rêve qu'il venait de faire, alors il chercha la meilleure position et ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Avant de les rouvrir et de se redresser brusquement, perdant aussitôt cette sensation de chaleur. Le matelas avait une étrange couleur chair et était aussi dur qu'un corps. Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes, aussi distinguait-il juste des contours vagues mais il y voyait assez pour affirmer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un corps. Et de toute évidence, il était nu.

S'inspectant rapidement, Harry put constater avec effroi qu'il était également nu comme un ver. Il avait beau tenter de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là Drago et lui – il ne pouvait s'agir que de Drago, Harry en était certain – rien ne remontait à part des flashs. C'était comme si on avait rayé de sa mémoire plusieurs heures. Et apparemment des heures cruciales à en juger par leur absence de tenue et par la douleur qu'il éprouva soudain dans le bas de son dos.

Deux mains l'agrippèrent et le firent basculer en avant. Il retomba sur le corps sous lui mais, maintenant qu'il savait qui lui servait de matelas et qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux, le contact entre leur peau le gêna affreusement et il fit son possible pour se défaire de l'étreinte malgré la douleur qui fusait de son postérieur.

- Par pitié, arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens et rendors-toi !

La voix sèche et grinçante de celui qui était maintenant son mari fit sursauter Harry et le figea. Drago le força à reposer sa tête contre son épaule et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- C'est mieux, maintenant dors.

L'ordre murmuré à l'oreille résonna dans son esprit et Harry, hypnotisé, sentit ses paupières s'alourdir contre son gré. Un instant plus tard, il dormait profondément, le nez dans le cou de Drago.

0o0

Le lendemain de la cérémonie d'union fut assez étrange. Harry passa la journée dans la bibliothèque du manoir, entouré de livres et de parchemins. Il avait bien compris que sa présence indisposait Drago, car, après s'être préparé, il avait demandé à celui qui était maintenant son mari, si ses oncles et son frère étaient encore là et s'était vu gratifié d'une réponse négative et d'un regard glacial. Depuis, il avait gardé le silence et s'était plongé dans ses devoirs, qu'un elfe avait apportés.

Harry n'était pas aussi idiot que se plaisait à le dire Drago, le comportement de ce dernier venait de lui démontrer que le blond ne comptait pas se montrer plus aimable. Harry aurait dû savoir, il aurait dû sentir que, malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux : la cérémonie et l'union – même s'il n'en gardait que très peu de souvenirs qui demeuraient, somme toute, assez flous – Drago serait toujours le même et qu'il n'apprécierait toujours pas le crétin que sa magie lui avait collé entre les pattes.

Drago ne voulait pas de lui ? Soit. Harry se jura que, lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard, il allait s'empresser de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son mari.

Drago ne voulait pas qu'il parle ? Harry allait alors se taire.

Non, Harry ne se soumettait pas. Bien au contraire. Il en avait marre d'encaisser alors il se rebellait. À sa façon.

Il savait d'expérience que l'excès de zèle n'était pas bien vu mais ça fonctionnait toujours.

Enfermé dans une bulle de silence – moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour que personne ne le dérange – et concentré sur ses devoirs, Harry n'entendit pas Drago lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler. L'autre ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, il n'attendit pas la réponse de son mari avant de sortir.

Harry ne se présenta jamais, tout comme il ne vint pas déjeuner alors que trois elfes étaient venus, l'un après l'autre, lui annoncer que le déjeuner était servi.

C'était à peine s'il levait les yeux.

Après avoir passé près de huit heures dans la bibliothèque, soit depuis huit heures du matin, Harry aurait dû avoir mal au dos, à la nuque et une envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais, à part une légère envie d'aller se soulager, qui pouvait encore attendre deux bonnes heures, il n'avait mal nulle part. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne se redresserait pas. Et travailler l'aidait grandement à oublier sa douleur et à oublier le reste.

Il était en train de recopier sa dissertation d'Arithmancie au propre en remerciant mentalement Hermione et Henry de lui avoir envoyé leurs notes. Il avait réussi à rattraper tout le retard qu'il avait accumulé durant ces derniers jours. Cette dissertation était la dernière, à son grand soulagement.

La rentrée avait eu lieu moins de quinze jours auparavant et les élèves de Septième Année croulaient déjà sous les devoirs. À croire que les professeurs estimaient que les élèves n'auraient jamais leurs ASPIC si on ne leur bourrait pas le crâne d'informations. Ils avaient peu de matières, en comparaison aux autres années, mais ils avaient bien plus de devoirs. Harry doutait de finir l'année en bon état et avec toutes ses facultés mentales, surtout s'il bossait autant.

Harry soupira en pleine recopie. Il lui restait encore un rouleau et il avait mal à la main. Il allait tremper sa plume dans l'encrier et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant rien. Il regarda autour de lui afin de retrouver l'encrier fugueur mais ne trouva rien. En revanche, il vit quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.

Ce quelque chose ressemblait à un bassin d'homme. En levant les yeux lentement, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Lucius qui tenait l'encrier.

Surpris, Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement. Quand il vit l'homme remuer les lèvres, il retira discrètement le sortilège de silence qui l'entourait et le regretta immédiatement.

- ... impardonnable. Vous rendez-vous compte de l'image que vous donnez des Malefoy ? Non ! Vous vous comportez comme un enfant ! Cessez de bouder et comportez-vous en adulte !

- Pardon ? bredouilla-t-il, étonné par le ton froid et le discours de son beau-père.

- Et ne faites pas l'innocent !

- Mais...

Devait-il avouer qu'il s'était entouré d'un sortilège de silence ? Mais ça lui parut étrange de voir que personne ne l'avait découvert. Il préféra garder le silence, pour l'instant. Au moins pour savoir de quoi parlait Lucius.

- Je vous ai fait appeler trois fois ! Drago est venu en personne ! Et vous n'êtes pas allé manger ! Ce comportement est intolérable !

Harry n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été dérangé. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que quelqu'un était venu mais il n'avait pu entendre. C'était fort probable. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que personne ne lui avait touché l'épaule pour lui faire savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

- J'espère que vous avez une excellente explication !

- Sortilège de silence, répondit Harry. J'en mets un autour de moi pour m'aider à me concentrer et à ne pas être déranger par le bruit. Je l'utilise quand je ne veux pas être dérangé quand je travaille.

Apparemment, sa réponse satisfit Lucius mais l'homme ne se calma pas pour autant.

- Et, l'utilisez-vous souvent ? siffla-t-il.

- Assez, oui.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- D'habitude, je travaille avec Henry, Ron, Neville et Hermione. Les garçons aiment discuter entre eux et c'est difficile de se concentrer. Hermione parle tout haut quand elle travaille. D'où le sortilège de silence.

- Je vois, répondit Lucius d'un ton sec. Et pourquoi l'utiliser ici ? À ce que je sache, votre frère, Weasley, Londubat et votre amie ne sont pas ici !

- Je pense que mes motivations sur ce sujet ne vous regardent pas, Monsieur, répliqua Harry avant de mesurer l'impact de ses mots.

Il en prit conscience en voyant son beau-père se figer et le fixer avec étonnement. Il rougit de gêne avant de baisser la tête.

- Harry, vous étiez bien parti, ne baissez pas les yeux !

Cette réplique parfaitement inattendue fit relever la tête du brun, plus vite que l'éclair. Il rencontra le large sourire amusé – qui tenait du rictus imperceptible – de Lucius.

- Un Malefoy ne baisse jamais les yeux devant autrui. Jamais ! Ne l'oubliez pas. Ceci étant dit, retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau dans trente minutes et ne soyez pas en retard !

Harry hocha la tête. Il passa les quinze minutes suivantes à s'interroger sur Lucius en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Dix minutes avant le rendez-vous, il se décida à se lever. Il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour aller de la bibliothèque au bureau du patriarche mais pendant ce temps et en attendant, Harry pourrait se détendre un peu.

Il appréhendait l'entrevue avec le patriarche Malefoy. Avec raison puisque la dernière s'était plutôt mal passée et que l'homme lui faisait toujours peur. Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être ce petit garçon de onze ans, tétanisé devant le lord anglais qui jouait avec sa canne dans la boutique Fleury et Bott. À l'époque, Harry avait eu peur que Lucius le frappe et il s'était enfui, dûment rattrapé par Severus.

Mais là, pas de canne en vue et pas de Severus. Harry ne se sentait pas plus rassuré. Certes, il n'avait plus onze ans, il en avait dix-sept et était apte à se défendre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille.

Avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Lucius, Harry fit un détour par une des nombreuses salles de bain afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Il se passa un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage et tenta vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux avant d'abandonner, comme d'habitude.

Il lui restait cinq minutes, qu'il passa à attendre devant la porte du bureau en faisant les cent pas. Il était très en avance – pour Lucius du moins – mais il ne supportait pas d'être en retard, reste de l'éducation de Severus, qui estimait qu'il n'y avait qu'une occasion où une personne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard : lors qu'on était invité par une autre personne, que ce soit à un dîner, à une fête ou à un gala. À ce genre d'occasion, être en avance faisait mauvais genre.

Mais le plus souvent, il suffisait juste d'être à l'heure pour éviter tout désagrément. L'entretien avec Lucius en faisait parti.

Harry, en arrivant, ne s'était pas aperçu que la porte du bureau était entrouverte. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu les voix de son beau-père et de son mari. Il s'en rendit compte en cessant tout mouvement – à force de faire les cent pas, il avait le tournis – et il s'approcha malgré lui de l'huis.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut, on n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter. Mais, en l'occurrence, Harry, porté par son esprit gryffondorien, oublia ce précepte pourtant plein de sagesse et écouta avec attention la voix de son beau-père.

- Je reste persuadé que toute autre personne que ton mari actuel aurait pu convenir. Il n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy et encore moins d'en être un !

Harry serra les dents et tenta d'oublier la pierre qui tombait dans son estomac. Ça avait été dit avec légèreté.

- Malheureusement, Père, il est mon compagnon et apparemment, rien ne peut changer cela, même si, vous le pensez bien, je le souhaite aussi ardemment que vous.

Un Doloris aurait fait moins de dégâts que les mots de Drago. Harry eut l'impression que son mari venait de lui retirer le cœur de la poitrine et qu'il le piétinait en souriant avec sadisme. À quoi s'était-il attendu ?

Il savait par expérience qu'écouter une conversation en plein milieu n'était jamais une bonne idée puisqu'on n'avait pas les tenants et aboutissants mais là, c'était clair.

Harry s'éloigna de la porte silencieusement et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au miroir et sursauta en voyant son reflet. Il avait le teint livide et les yeux brouillés de larmes contenues. En bref, il faisait peur à voir.

Il alluma l'eau et s'en passa sur le visage. Il se demanda s'il devait y aller ou non mais dans le second cas, nul doute que Lucius irait le chercher, il n'avait aucune excuse. Harry ne savait pas non plus s'il devait dire qu'il avait entendu la petite conversation entre le père et le fils. Il considéra un instant l'option avant de décider de se taire. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir la vérité ni d'entendre les reproches de Lucius sur le fait que son gendre ait écouté aux portes. Son beau-père semblait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, Harry ne voulait pas en outre être considéré comme impoli.

Quand il retourna devant le bureau, il avait meilleure mine mais quiconque le connaissait bien savait qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient vides.

Lucius le trouva devant la porte. Durant une heure, Harry endura le récapitulatif complet de ses imperfections. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être si... imparfait. Ça faisait peur. Il garda le silence avec la ferme intention de continuer jusqu'à la fin mais Lucius savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

- Depuis que votre frère est venu ici, je me suis souvent demandé si la magie de Drago ne s'était pas trompée et qu'à la place de vous choisir vous, elle aurait dû choisir votre jumeau.

Au lieu d'être choqué, Harry sentit une douce colère s'insinuer doucement dans ses veines. Pour la première fois, au lieu de se taire, il trouva le courage nécessaire pour se lever de son fauteuil et faire face à son beau-père.

- Croyez bien que vous n'êtes pas le seul à penser une telle chose. J'en suis le premier convaincu. Si vous voulez, je peux chercher un moyen de rompre cette union. Je suis certain que Drago sera soulagé de ne plus traîner un boulet comme moi et vous en serez ravi également puisque vous pourrez choisir le gendre ou la belle-fille idéale pour votre fils.

Harry ignora le regard surpris de Lucius. Il était temps de faire honneur à sa maison et à faire preuve d'un peu de courage et tant pis pour le reste. Surtout que Lucius lui avait la remarque qu'il ne devait pas servir de paillasson.

- Après tout, vous venez de le dire vous-même, je ne suis pas parfait et j'ai, à vous entendre, tous les défauts de la terre. Drago me considère comme le dernier des crétins et je reste poli. Vous, vous me considérez comme une sous-merde et là encore, je reste poli. Malheureusement pour vous, Monsieur, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer pour correspondre au cliché du gendre parfait que vous voudriez pour votre fils. Je suis moi et je resterai moi, avec mes défauts. Et si cela ne vous enchante guère, tant pis. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi Monsieur.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta le bureau d'un pas raide mais la tête haute. Il retourna dans la bibliothèque pour finir sa rédaction. Drago était présent mais, fidèle à sa promesse, il ne lui adressa pas un mot ni le moindre regard. Il se contenta de s'entourer du sortilège de silence et de reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté.

Alors qu'il travaillait, une idée germa dans sa tête et plus il y pensait, plus elle lui semblait bonne. Jusque là, il n'avait tenté de fuir qu'une fois, par la cheminée mais il avait été rattrapé au dernier moment. Cette tentative n'avait pas été mûrement réfléchie. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Pas vraiment une bonne idée lorsqu'il vivait entouré de Serpentard. Là, il devait penser comme un Vert-et-Argent. Et ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, Sirius avait parfois un comportement Serpentard et Severus était un pur produit de cette maison. Impossible donc de ne pas en avoir gardé des traces.

Il rangea ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Il remonta dans la chambre de Drago, avec réticence mais il ne put faire autrement puisque ses affaires étaient là-bas.

Sa malle était rangée, et déjà pleine puisqu'il refusait de s'étaler dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Ça allait être simple.

Un coup d'œil au parc lui appris qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Pas encore. Harry retira ses chaussures, rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et sortit dehors.

Le vent lui balaya les cheveux et il respira à pleins poumons. Il faisait frais et l'air était chargé d'humidité.

Harry fit le tour de la maison en regardant avec attention chacune des fenêtres. Il était capable de déterminer quelles étaient les pièces qui donnaient sur le parc et l'allée. La salle-à-manger donnait sur les jardins à la française.

Lentement, un plan se formait sous la crinière de jais.

Harry, après les remontrances de son beau-père et le comportement de Drago, avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette et de rentrer à Poudlard. Mais, pour ce faire, il devait attendre une heure précise. Celle du dîner. Tous les Malefoy seraient réunis. Et le repas prenait facilement une bonne heure. Le brun aurait tout le temps de remonter dans la chambre de son mari, de récupérer et miniaturiser ses affaires puis de sortir du manoir pour rejoindre les barrières anti-transplanage.

Un elfe vint le prévenir deux heures plus tard que le dîner était servi mais il prévint qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il avait sauté le déjeuner, son estomac aurait dû gargouiller mais le jeune homme était tellement nerveux qu'il se savait incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il attendit quelques minutes que l'un des membres de la famille vienne le chercher mais personne ne vint.

Légèrement soulagé, Harry se cantonna à son plan. Il remonta les marches du manoir, entra dans le hall sans bruit, bénissant les elfes d'huiler régulièrement les gonds. Il savait être silencieux et être invisible.

Il n'y avait personne dans le hall et Harry savait que la porte de la salle-à-manger était fermée. Il fila dans la chambre de Drago et fit exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, vérifiant toutes les quinze secondes que son mari n'allait pas apparaître.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il marchait, ses bagages en poche et pieds-nus, jusqu'aux barrière de transplanage. Il avait parcouru les trois quarts du chemin quand Dobby apparut devant lui. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. L'elfe allait-il comprendre son entreprise et filer chercher quelqu'un ?

- Dobby a été envoyé pour chercher Maître Harry Monsieur.

Harry soupira mentalement. La créature ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres.

- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim.

- Dobby est navré d'insister Maître Harry Monsieur, couina l'elfe en se tordant les oreilles. Mais Maître Drago Monsieur exige la présence de son mari et il a envoyé Dobby vous chercher. Ce sont ses termes.

Le jeune homme sentit toute la colère qu'il avait éprouvé durant l'entrevue avec Lucius, revenir avec toute la force d'un Cognard.

- Dis à ton maître qu'il peut aller se faire foutre avec ses exigences. Ou d'aller se faire foutre tout court. Son mari n'a aucune envie d'être un bon toutou et d'obéir à tous les caprices d'une diva arrogante. Tu peux lui répéter mot pour mot ce que je viens de dire.

Il vit clairement l'elfe déglutir en s'imaginant dire ce que venait de lui dire Harry. La créature disparut. Ça laissait à Harry deux minutes pour détaler. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il devait atteindre les barrières.

Quand il y arriva enfin, il ne s'arrêta pas et pensa à sa destination.

L'instant suivant, il n'y avait plus personne à l'endroit où Harry se tenait.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

On ne massacre pas la pauvre auteure que je suis, sinon, pas de suite. Gardez toujours à l'esprit que Drago a des sentiments pour Harry, même après ce que vous venez de lire. Oui oui, c'est possible.**  
**

Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi personne ne peut aider Harry à part lui-même ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bêta** : Grealyl que je ne remercierai jamais assez, j'ai beau corriger avant de lui envoyer les chapitres, je lui laisse des horreurs pas possibles.

**Note** : Déjà, je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je remercie plus particulièrement ange29b, Dom, Guest (tu pourrais juste me laisser un nom à la fin, que tu ne sois pas juste Guest et un numéro :) ?) et coco73 pour leurs reviews anonymes. Je n'oublie pas ceux qui ne font que passer ou qui me mettent en alert ou en favori. Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise. J'espère que pour les autres, je n'ai oublié de répondre à personne, sinon, faites-le moi savoir.

Ensuite, pour les puristes, vous me pardonnerez mais, dans cette fiction,Morag MacDougal est un garçon et non une fille comme suggéré sur le site EHP. J'ai percuté trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, la fiction était déjà écrite, et j'avais la flemme de changer. J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Enfin, pour ceux et celles (peut-être y a-t-il des hommes) qui s'inquiètent, il n'y aura pas de viol, pas de suicide, pas de meurtre et la fin est une happy end (dans le sens "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants") ! Je suis une incurable romantique qui adore faire souffrir ses personnages avant de les rendre heureux.

**(édit du 19/07/12) /!\ ** Après quelques plaintes parfaitement justifiées, je rajoute cet avertissement, ce que j'aurai dû faire dès le début : donc ATTENTION, Drago va dépasser certaines limites (son comportement peut s'apparenter à de la violence conjugale) mais uniquement dans ce chapitre ! **Donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ne lisent pas !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Je reste perplexe. Ignius n'a guère changé de comportement vis-à-vis de moi mais il semble plus castrateur et cela m'inquiète. J'ignore comment faire pour que notre relation s'améliore, personne dans mon entourage ne comprend et je n'ose en parler à Ignius. J'appréhende nos rencontres maintenant. »

Extrait du journal de Lavinia Malefoy, compagne d'Ignius Malefoy, élémental de feu.

0o0

Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Poudlard.

Harry avait le permis de transplanage – l'ayant passé au cours de l'été au manoir – mais détestait ce moyen de déplacement. Il préférait de loin la poudre de Cheminette, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à l'utiliser : il aurait suffit que quelqu'un entende sa destination et tout son plan serait tombé à l'eau. En outre, même si Poudlard était relié à certaines zones importantes du réseau, comme le Ministère de la Magie, Harry n'était pas sûr que le manoir Malefoy en fasse partie. Il y avait d'autres moyens comme le Portoloin mais Harry préférait l'oublier, il n'avait jamais réussi à arriver sur ses pieds.

Lentement, le jeune homme remonta le chemin jusqu'au château. Il allait arriver pendant le repas. À cette pensée, son estomac gargouilla avec entrain.

Il arriva au pied de la bâtisse et soupira une nouvelle fois, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait toujours l'impression de rentrer chez lui. À Londres, ce n'était qu'une maison de passage. Ils restaient juste deux mois avant de retourner à Poudlard, lieu qui restait son véritable chez-lui. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour de nombreux élèves, et ce depuis bien longtemps – un certain Tom Jedusor, notamment, était très attaché au château.

Remontant les marches, Harry essaya d'imaginer la nourriture servie. Ça n'allait pas aider son estomac à se calmer mais ça le fit arriver plus vite en haut. Il s'arrêta une seconde dans le hall et ferma les yeux.

- Vous allez avoir de gros ennuis Monsieur Potter, fit une voix sur sa droite.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine. Il tomba nez à nez avec Henry qui arborait un sourire qui, si c'était humainement possible, aurait fait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Les deux frères se tombèrent dans les bras avec la même joie de se revoir, même s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures auparavant. Ils s'étaient manqués l'un l'autre.

- Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle en train de manger ?

- Je n'avais pas faim, avoua Henry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Monsieur Malefoy nous a certifié hier que vous reveniez demain ?

- Dis tout de suite que ma présence t'ennuie, répliqua Harry faussement vexé.

Henry sourit en frappant son frère à l'épaule.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Après le dîner. Je meure de faim.

- Eh bien, on y va alors. J'ai soudainement faim.

Harry ne répondit pas et se laissa entraîner par son jumeau. Personne ne les remarqua entrer dans la Grande Salle sauf leurs amis qui alpaguèrent le pauvre Harry pour l'ensevelir de questions. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à son frère qui lui fit signe de se débrouiller, occupé qu'il était à dévorer le contenu de son assiette.

Dumbledore eut l'amabilité d'attendre que son élève termine son repas pour s'approcher de lui et lui demander de le suivre. Harry ne s'étonna qu'à moitié. Après tout, il n'était pas censé se trouver à Poudlard avant le lendemain.

Le jeune homme suivit son directeur à travers les couloirs, en ayant au préalable confié ses affaires à son frère. Aucun d'eux ne décrocha un mot mais Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air en colère contre lui.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau directorial, le vieil homme désigna un siège au plus jeune et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

Un trille joyeux résonna. Harry en chercha l'origine. Il venait rarement ici et il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore ou les portraits. En tournant la tête, il vit avec stupeur un magnifique phénix rouge et or posé sur un perchoir.

- C'est... un phénix ? osa-t-il demander bien que la réponse lui paraisse évidente.

- C'est Fumseck, sourit le vieil homme. Monsieur Malefoy...

Harry tiqua à l'emploi de ce nom. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait et ça lui fit étrange. Il aurait préféré Potter.

- Votre mari sait-il que vous êtes ici ?

- Non, Monsieur. Et il est hors de question que j'y retourne, ajouta Harry avant que Dumbledore ne puisse dire quelque chose. De toute manière, que je sois là aujourd'hui ou demain, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je devais être là. Au final, j'ai juste un peu d'avance.

- Étrange façon de voir les choses. Je ne comptais pas vous renvoyer là-bas. En revanche, je souhaitais vous demander pourquoi vous êtes parti ?

- Sans vouloir vous paraître impoli, Monsieur, répondit Harry avec toute la diplomatie qu'il possédait, je pense que cela ne vous regarde pas.

Le jeune homme se demanda quel sort l'avait touché pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais été aussi franc. Non pas que d'habitude il soit hypocrite mais il préférait le silence, ce qui était en soi, une forme d'hypocrisie.

- Je suis tout à fait en droit de demander des explications, Monsieur Malefoy. Après tout, vous arrivez avec plusieurs heures d'avance et seul. Je suis le directeur, il est de mon devoir d'assurer la sécurité des élèves et de m'enquérir de leurs éventuels problèmes, y compris personnels.

Harry gémit. Il était partagé entre l'envier d'envoyer paître le directeur ou de lui dire la vérité. Du moins une partie. La première solution était hautement tentante mais fortement risquée : après tout, c'était quand même Dumbledore. La seconde était bien la dernière chose que Harry avait envie de faire.

- C'est... compliqué.

- Vous seriez surpris de ma capacité à comprendre les problèmes les plus difficiles.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer de cette façon, Harry expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans les grandes lignes, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard bleu du vieil homme.

- Je comprends les raisons qui vous ont poussé à partir de la sorte, même si je ne cautionne pas ce genre de départ. Souhaitez-vous que je prévienne votre belle-famille que vous êtes ici ?

Ravi que Dumbledore ne pose pas plus de questions, Harry hocha la tête et attendit que le sorcier lui donne l'autorisation d'y aller. Quand il le vit se lever et s'approcher de la cheminée – qui était donc reliée au manoir Malefoy – il se raidit. Au moment où les flammes virèrent au vert, Harry retint un grognement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir assister à toute l'entrevue de Dumbledore avec les Malefoy.

Il foudroya du regard le vieil homme lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir rester sur sa chaise. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il aurait pu fuir mais Dumbledore était un fourbe manipulateur terriblement intelligent, il avait certainement prévu cette éventualité avant même que son élève n'y pense et avait collé le jeune homme à son siège.

Pendant toute la durée de l'entretien par Cheminette, Harry observa Fumseck lisser ses plumes. L'animal était magnifique et il était difficile de regarder autre part, surtout lorsqu'il constituait une si parfaite distraction.

Un raclement de gorge le tira de sa contemplation et il vit que Dumbledore s'était rassis à son bureau. Il fut incapable de dire combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées, il avait juste l'impression que cela avait fait à peine trente secondes.

- Je ne suis plus tout jeune, les conversations par Cheminette sont loin d'être confortables pour mes pauvres genoux, marmonna le vieil homme dans sa barbe. Lucius Malefoy n'était guère content de votre fuite comme vous vous en doutez. Et votre mari exigeait votre retour.

La panique gagna Harry. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu dire oui. Il avait assuré à son élève qu'il ne le renverrait pas au manoir.

- J'ai refusé, continua le directeur. Nous sommes parvenus à un accord : Monsieur Malefoy, votre mari arrivera ce soir également. D'ici quelques minutes je pense. Il veut que vous soyez là lorsqu'il arrivera.

Harry déglutit. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas être là quand son mari débarquerait. Il voulait être de préférence à l'autre bout du château, par mesure de sécurité et pour sa propre survie. Sa panique fut apparemment perceptible, car Dumbledore le rassura :

- Mais je pense que vous feriez mieux d'y aller, Monsieur Malefoy. Le mot de passe de votre salle commune est _Carpe__Diem_. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ce soir. Demain sera un autre jour.

L'étudiant n'en revenait pas. Il se leva lentement et quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus collé à sa chaise, il remercia le directeur d'un rapide signe de tête et décampa.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui gardait l'accès à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il souffla le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le passage, pour se figer une fois à l'intérieur.

Toute la maison était là. Henry fut le premier à réagir, il se leva de sa place et traîna son frère près du feu, où il ne put le protéger des assaillants Rouge-et-Or.

Bien plus tard, Harry put enfin aller se coucher. Son lit était toujours là. Le jeune homme prit ses affaires de toilette dans sa malle agrandie magiquement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche et s'être brossé les dents, le brun se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit paisiblement.

0o0

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ron ne dormait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas et en ignorait la cause. C'était en général le premier à s'endormir et le dernier à se réveiller, battu parfois par Neville. Les garçons faisaient des concours de sommeil et Ron gagnait la plupart du temps. Son record, seize heures non stop. À la fin, ses amis avaient appelé Madame Pomfresh, inquiets, mais il s'était avéré que n'était rien de grave. Le rouquin souffrait d'une certaine forme d'hypersomnie, très souvent confondue avec de la flemmardise. Pourtant, c'était un trouble bien réel. Et Ron faisait partie de ces cas qui éprouvaient de très grandes difficultés à se réveiller le matin. En général, il fallait le secouer pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux. Et il mettait près de trente minutes à se réveiller totalement. Au contraire de Neville qui s'endormait rapidement mais qui se réveillait facilement. Ce dernier avait juste le sommeil lourd et avait besoin d'un réveil ou se réveillait seul mais plus tard.

C'était Poppy qui avait diagnostiqué ce trouble et depuis, plus personne ne traitait Ron de flemmard le matin – enfin, plus autant.

Et le soir, le jeune homme était du genre à s'endormir sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller mais il était incapable de se coucher tôt.

Pourtant, là, il avait agi de la même manière que pendant ces dix-sept dernières années mais, contrairement aux autres nuits, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Impossible ! Ça faisait une heure qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans succès. Il était désespéré. S'il n'avait pas ses huit heures minimum de sommeil, il était mal luné toute la journée. Il ne restait que six heures. Ron prophétisa qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur.

Réveillé pour réveillé, il se pencha mentalement sur ce qui l'empêchait de dormir pour découvrir que deux choses le préoccupaient. La nourriture n'en faisait pas partie. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, le rouquin n'était pas obnubilé par la nourriture. Il avait juste faim à l'heure des repas et quand on lui présentait un met appétissant.

Ron s'arracha à ses draps et se leva. Dans le lit voisin, Henry dormait sur le dos, les bras en croix et la bouche ouverte, ronflant avec bruit. Passant au suivant, le jeune homme vit Harry dormir sur le ventre, enroulé dans ses couvertures et marmonnant dans son sommeil. Neville, plus loin, était invisible, la tête sous l'oreiller et la couverture remontée, c'était à se demander comment il parvenait à respirer. Dean Thomas avait fini par terre et ronflait plus fort que Henry. Le dernier, Seamus Finnigan avait réussi l'exploit de se retourner dans son lit, il avait les pieds sur l'oreiller. Ron préféra passer avant que l'envie de prendre des photos de ses camarades ne devienne irrépressible.

Le jeune homme retourna vers le lit de Harry et fixa son ami quelques instants. Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun ne leur avait rien dit. Le rouquin avait du mal à digérer de devoir apprendre l'annonce du mariage de Harry par un article de journal. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami et jusque là, Ron n'avait jamais tourné le dos à quelqu'un parce que leurs opinions différaient. Il acceptait parfaitement que Harry puisse être gay, à dire vrai, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça parce que le jeune Potter avait besoin d'être protégé. Jusque là, Neville, Henry et Ron avaient rempli ce rôle. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Drago.

Ron acceptait également parfaitement le fait que Harry soit maintenant marié avec Drago. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce jeune homme arrogant et pédant, fier de sa fortune en la montrant à tous et ne comptait pas faire d'effort pour l'apprécier si l'autre n'en faisait pas non plus. Après tout, le blond avait passé six ans à l'insulter, il n'allait pas s'aplatir parce que son ami était marié à l'un des héritiers les plus fortunés d'Angleterre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser que l'influence de Drago, s'il daignait se montrer au moins un peu attentionné, serait bénéfique à Harry. En se faisant cette réflexion, il se congratula lui-même, convaincu que Hermione penserait la même chose. Mais Ron avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, ça ne convenait jamais à la jolie brune.

Hermione. C'était sa seconde préoccupation. Ron avait craqué pour la brunette mais n'osait pas aller vers elle et lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait peur qu'elle lui rie au nez. Elle lui avait déjà fait remarqué qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère même si Harry, Henry et Neville avaient affirmé le contraire.

Ron avait été élevé avec cinq frères plus vieux et il avait du se battre pour s'imposer. Il n'y comprenait rien aux filles. Sa sœur Ginny semblait être différente des autres filles dans le sens ou elle n'était sujette ni aux crises de larmes ni aux crises d'hystérie. Alors quand une fille pleurait, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il ne comprenait pas plus Hermione qui paraissait furieuse après lui dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler. La jeune fille avait le droit de l'insulter mais quand il voulait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, elle considérait qu'il manquait cruellement de tact, le frappait et s'en allait. Ron se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas des tendances masochistes. Après tout, il récidivait à chaque fois.

Le rouquin avait tenté d'en parler avec ses amis, ils étaient tous unanimes : il devait faire honneur à sa maison, il devait aller parler à Hermione. Mais Ron estimait que ce n'était pas du courage, c'était du suicide. Au mieux, elle lui rirait au nez, au pire elle lui arracherait la tête. Pour lui, une troisième option n'était pas envisageable, elle ne pouvait pas accepter même s'il en rêvait.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le genre de Hermione. Elle était sortie avec quelques garçons, ça n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps et Ron avait remarqué qu'ils étaient tous blonds ou châtains. Aucun roux mais c'était normal, il y en avait peu à Poudlard et c'étaient tous des Weasley, même si Ron était maintenant le seul représentant mâle de la famille, les autres étant tous partis. Il ne devait pas l'intéresser. Il n'avait eu qu'une petite-amie, Lavande Brown, et leur relation n'avait duré qu'un mois. C'était l'année dernière. Ce fut la seule et l'unique.

- Ron ? chuchota une voix ensommeillée, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme regarda Harry s'asseoir dans son lit et se frotter les yeux. Il vint s'installer sur le matelas, près de son ami.

- Insomnie ? demanda Harry.

- C'est rare. Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Tu dormais pourtant il y a deux minutes.

- Ah. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Ron haussa les épaules mais Harry, sans ses lunettes et avec le peu de luminosité du dortoir accordée par la lune, ne devait pas voir grand-chose, voire rien du tout.

- C'est... Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

Il grimaça, espérant que sa question ne sonnerait pas si bizarre que ça et que Harry ne prendrait pas ça pour une invite.

- Vas-y.

- Tu es gay. Et...

Tout à coup, sa question ne lui sembla plus uniquement étrange, mais également affreusement déplacée et stupide.

- Et ? reprit Harry.

- Oublie. C'est débile. Au fait, comment tu as su que c'était moi ? Sans tes lunettes, tu es presque aveugle.

- Tu parlais tout seul.

- Ah ?

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais ce n'était pas impossible. Ça lui arrivait souvent. Ça l'aidait pour réfléchir et trouver une solution.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? insista Harry.

- Oublie, je te dis, répliqua Ron plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il vit Harry s'allonger et lui tourner le dos. Il soupira. Vraiment, ne pas dormir ne lui réussissait pas.

- Harry, je suis désolé, c'est juste que...

Ron ne savait pas comment poursuivre cette phrase. Il grimaça quand la question qu'il avait voulu poser à son meilleur ami lui brûla la langue. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il la pose, sinon il ne parviendrait pas à dormir.

- Comment tu me trouves physiquement ?

Le jeune homme bénit le peu de lumière, personne ne pouvait voir qu'il rougissait. Il devait concurrencer une tomate bien mûre. Harry se tourna vers lui. Il devait certainement le prendre pour un crétin ou autre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Ron gémit. Harry ne pouvait simplement lui répondre ? Le rouquin n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer mais il le devait bien.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était stupide.

- Mais non. C'est à cause de Hermione ?

- Oui, souffla Ron qui sentait son visage s'embraser d'embarras. Je voulais savoir si... si je... si je pouvais plaire à quelqu'un. À part Lavande, je n'ai eu personne. Alors, je me demandais, comme tu es gay, si tu pouvais être franc avec moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry. Et tu es le seul à qui je peux poser la question. Neville et Henry sont hétéros, comme moi. Je ne veux pas demander à Hermione, elle me rirait au nez. Et Ginny est ma sœur.

- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les homos.

Ron ne releva pas mais il restait surpris par cet aveu. Avait-il montré un jour ou l'autre qu'il n'appréciait pas les homosexuels ? Peut-être, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Mais non, il se moquait de la sexualité des gens, tant qu'un gay ne venait pas le harceler ou le draguer, ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre que je suis un sans-cœur quand tu dis ça ?

Harry pouffa silencieusement.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as dit à personne ? fit Ron en s'asseyant à côté de Harry, le dos calé contre les oreillers de son ami. Je veux dire, tes fiançailles.

Il vit là un excellent moyen de détourner subtilement la conversation et de faire oublier à Harry sa question.

- Non. Mais... Mais c'est moi ou tu changes de sujet ?

Finalement, ce détournement n'avait pas été si subtil. Mais il ne fallait pas demander à Ron de faire preuve de finesse à une heure du matin. Il nia en sachant parfaitement que Harry savait qu'il mentait.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, quand j'ai appris par Malefoy que j'étais son fiancé, je n'y ai pas cru. Et je ne voulais pas que Henry le sache. Je le connais, il aurait été capable du pire et le voir débarquer au manoir Malefoy en hurlant n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Je crois que j'avais peur de sa réaction mais aussi de la vôtre. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, la première, tu es bien fichu. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. J'ai vu des filles se retourner sur toi et baver littéralement.

- Tu dois confondre avec Henry ou Neville, répliqua Ron.

- Pas du tout. Tu sais, Lavande n'est pas sortie avec toi parce que tu es le meilleur ami de Neville, ça n'a rien à voir. Elle craquait sur toi depuis deux ans, elle saoulait Hermione qui venait grogner près de moi après. Quand vous êtes sortis ensemble, j'ai dû endurer les crises de Hermione. Elle était de bien meilleure humeur quand vous avez rompu.

- Coïncidence.

- Maintenant je comprends Henry quand il me dit que je suis borné. Jalousie, Ron. Hermione était jalouse. Tu en veux la preuve ? La dernière fille qui a tenté de t'approcher pour te demander de sortir avec elle, a fait une crise de nerf. Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

Ron ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou non. Dix minutes plus tard, il était allongé au fond de son lit et ne dormait toujours pas. Il espérait que tout ce qu'avait dit Harry était vrai mais une partie de lui-même lui murmura qu'il n'intéresserait jamais une fille comme Hermione Granger et que Harry avait juste tenté de lui remonter le moral.

Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il put avoir furent agitées.

0o0

Harry n'avait pas attendu la sonnerie du réveil de Seamus pour se lever. Il avait mal dormi, se réveillant et se rendormant presque toutes les heures. Il avait eu l'impression d'un manque, comme un doudou, et son matelas lui donnait la sensation d'être trop mou.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il était près de six heures trente. Harry se résigna à descendre dans la salle commune. La Grande salle devait être ouverte ou n'allait pas tarder mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'y aller seul parce qu'il avait un risque de tomber sur Drago. Son mari était un lève-tôt et nul doute qu'il devait déjà être là. Et Harry avait une trouille bleue de tomber sur lui et d'entendre la longue liste de reproches qu'il ne manquerait pas de formuler.

Le jeune Potter, maintenant Malefoy, n'avait jamais dit qu'il était un pur Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau avait hésité entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor lors de sa répartition. Alors, question courage, Harry en manquait un peu. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait été chez les Lions, même après sept ans.

Poussé par la faim, Harry se décida à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il était sept heures, il avait passé trente minutes à se demander quoi faire.

Il rencontra quelques étudiants qui allaient, comme lui, dans la Grande Salle. Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, la plus à droite en entrant, dos aux autres. Pas question de voir si Drago allait entrer.

Harry passa la demi-heure suivante à grignoter en silence. Il fut rejoint par Henry qui s'affala à côté de son frère et commença à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa main. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron et Neville l'imitèrent, accompagnés de Seamus et Dean. Hermione se présenta juste après. Et Harry prit conscience que la table était pleine de Gryffondor affamés.

- Harry, fit Henry ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, je t'ai donné l'emploi du temps ?

- Oui, hier soir.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Ron, s'emporta Hermione une fois de plus, par Merlin, ferme la bouche quand tu manges !

Ron ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas le seul à ouvrir la bouche par intermittence quand il mangeait. Neville faisait de même, mais apparemment, Hermione avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Ça ne le changeait pas de d'habitude mais là, le rouquin avala sa bouchée, reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette pleine et se leva pour quitter la table avec mauvaise humeur.

Un tel comportement de la part de Ron Weasley, le garçon qui n'était rassasié que lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à portée de main, choqua la plupart des Gryffondor autour d'eux. Hermione soupira et quitta la table à son tour. Henry grimaça, imité par Harry, Neville et les camarades proches des deux absents. Ça n'était pas bon signe.

Les jumeaux prirent la direction des cachots. Ils avaient cours de Potions en première heure et Harry, poussé par son frère, vérifia entre-temps s'il avait bien son devoir de vacances dans son sac. A son grand malheur, il avait tout, et ne pourrait donc pas arriver à la dernière minute afin d'éviter Drago.

Il restait dix minutes avant le début du cours quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Hermione était déjà là et paraissait furieuse. Elle ne leur accorda pas un regard et les garçons jugèrent plus raisonnable de rester loin d'elle.

Le cours de Potions des Septième Année était réservé à ceux qui avaient eu Optimal en Potions à leur BUSE et qui souhaitaient continuer. Peu avaient réussi à avoir un O. Sur la quarantaine d'élèves, ils n'étaient que six. Harry, Henry, Hermione, Drago, un certain Morag MacDougal, de Serdaigle et le dernier était un des amis de Drago, Théodore Nott, de Serpentard. Aucun Poufsouffle n'était présent : certains avaient obtenu un O, mais aucun n'avait voulu continuer les Potions, estimant que c'était de la folie et du masochisme.

Selon l'emploi du temps, les Septième Année avaient cette matière cinq heures par semaine, deux heures le lundi matin et trois heures le jeudi matin.

À huit heures pile, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Severus qui aboya un ordre, faisant entrer ses élèves.

Le nombre réduit d'élèves permettait à chacun de s'asseoir à une paillasse. Harry s'installa à celle qu'il occupait depuis la Sixième Année et repensa à son emploi du temps. Il allait partager, comme l'année précédente, trois cours avec Drago : Potions, Arithmancie et Sortilèges. Sur le coup, lorsque Drago lui avait demandé ses options et qu'il avait grimacé, Harry avait stupidement conclu que son mari ne voulait pas le voir, mais ils partageaient ces cours depuis près d'un an. Le comportement du blond le laissait perplexe. Drago aurait dû anticiper le fait de supporter son mari pendant plusieurs cours.

- La potion à réaliser est au tableau, commença d'emblée Severus. Vous avez deux heures ! La dernière heure sera consacrée à la rédaction de l'analyse de votre potion. À ce stade, vous devriez être capables de me dire si vous estimez que votre potion est réussie ou qu'elle est bonne à jeter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il est toujours temps de penser à changer d'option. Avant d'aller chercher vos ingrédients, sortez vos devoirs !

Le maître des cachots, comme on se plaisait souvent à l'appeler, avait été égal à lui-même durant les cours pendant toute la scolarité des jumeaux. Il était toujours aussi peu sympathique, voire franchement antipathique. Mais après six ans, les élèves avaient appris à anticiper ses réactions.

Sans un bruit, tous sortirent leurs parchemins qui volèrent aussitôt vers Severus et chacun alla récupérer les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour la potion. Harry faillit soupirer en lisant qu'il s'agissait de la Potion _Acuta__Oculus_. Elle était complexe mais faisable. Il l'avait déjà réalisé avec Henry au début des vacances, sous la houlette de Severus. Ils allaient probablement attendre la semaine suivante pour faire la potion d'Amnésie, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Harry. Peut-être que Severus voulait corriger les devoirs avant de faire travailler ses élèves dessus.

Les potions étaient devenue le passe-temps des garçons. Ils étaient capables de réussir, avec les instructions, les recettes les plus ardues parce qu'ils avaient appris avec le meilleur Maître des Potions d'Europe. Leur oncle Peter, passionné de Botanique, leur avait enseigné les différentes propriétés des plantes, aidant les jumeaux à comprendre l'utilisation de tel ou tel ingrédient plutôt qu'un autre. Ce double enseignement avait été bénéfique car les Potter se hissaient en haut du classement des meilleurs élèves en potions de l'histoire de Poudlard, derrière Severus et Lily Potter, née Evans, leur mère.

Avec une certaine dextérité, Harry s'occupait de ses ingrédients. Devant lui, Henry faisait de même et derrière lui, il pouvait presque entendre Hermione soupirer. La jeune fille était incontestablement douée, mais elle était frustrée car elle n'arrivait jamais à battre les garçons. Leurs potions étaient toujours de meilleure qualité que les siennes. C'était bien la seule matière où ils battaient la jeune fille.

La potion _Acuta __Oculus,_ comme son nom l'indiquait, permettait à celui qui la buvait une plus grande acuité visuelle sur une courte période, mais mal préparée, la potion pouvait rendre aveugle, car l'ingrédient principal était l'euphorbe et appliquée sur les yeux, cette plante pouvait détruire les cônes rétiniens. Pour empêcher cela, il fallait inverser ses effets par l'ajout d'œil de lynx et d'euphraise séchée.

Harry regarda la couleur de sa potion et celle décrite sur le livre. À ce stade, elle devait être d'un magnifique jaune poussin. Le jeune homme était soulagé, elle avait la bonne couleur. Il lui restait une heure et il avait presque fini. Il aurait le temps pour la rédaction de l'analyse.

Il ne se déconcentra pas car un incident était très vite arrivé. Il ajouta la bile de tatou et tourna vigoureusement six fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et une demi fois dans le sens contraire. Sa potion vira au rouge sang, exactement comme décrit dans le livre. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre trois minutes avant de plonger les trois derniers ingrédients indispensables à la réussite de la potion. L'ordre était primordial. Harry vérifia deux fois les quantités qu'il avait devant lui, l'ordre dans le livre et que ses ingrédients étaient les bons.

Trois minutes plus tard, le jeune homme incorpora les deux yeux de lynx, remua rapidement puis mit ensemble, comme prescrit, l'euphorbe et l'euphraise séchées puis attendit quarante-sept secondes avant de les attirer hors du chaudron et de couper le feu. Il ne restait qu'à patienter dix minutes avant de tourner vigoureusement trois fois et de pouvoir mettre en flacon sa préparation.

Par prudence, Harry jeta un sort de minuterie qui l'avertirait au bout de dix minutes et un autre sort qui empêcherait tout ajout d'ingrédient intempestif. Les années de cours en commun avec les Serpentard lui avaient appris à se méfier. Surtout que Drago était à sa droite et Théodore à sa gauche.

Dix minutes et un début de rédaction d'analyse plus tard, Harry retira ses sorts, tourna trois fois sa potion qui vira au violet, signe qu'elle était parfaite. Le jeune homme s'empara d'une pipette et remplit les trois flacons demandés par Severus, plus un bocal qu'il devait garder. Il étiqueta ses flacons et les apporté sur le bureau du professeur, précédé de quelques secondes par son frère.

Tous les deux avaient achevé leur potion en une heure trente. Il leur restait assez de temps pour faire leur analyse. Les quatre autres étaient encore penchés au-dessus de leur chaudron fumant.

À la fin, rouges et échevelés, les élèves sortirent. Le cours avait été silencieux et calme, mais d'autant plus éprouvant que les six étudiants étaient doués et qu'aucun d'eux n'estimait avoir le droit à l'erreur. Les explosions de chaudron étaient fort rares, surtout étant donné que les futurs diplômés redoublaient d'efforts pour réussir leur potion. Ils étaient tous exténués et affamés.

Il était onze heures. Harry, Henry et Drago ne reprenaient les cours qu'à quatorze heures pour deux heures de Sortilèges. Les jumeaux finiraient ensuite leur journée par deux heures de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.

Harry avait remarqué que Madame Pomfresh allait leur donner, sans doute uniquement à lui et Henry, deux heures par semaine de cours préparatoire en Médicomagie. Une heure le mardi et une heure le vendredi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Henry le devancer dans le couloir – ils avaient convenus d'aller dans une salle de cours désaffectée pour travailler un peu – et il n'entendit pas des pas pressés dans son dos. En revanche, il sentit parfaitement la poigne de Drago sur son bras à peine guéri. Le blond l'entraîna à sa suite et Harry ne put faire autrement que de le suivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir désert et Harry savait que rares étaient les personnes qui y venaient.

Drago, avec une certaine violence – ou plutôt une violence certaine – plaqua Harry contre un mur. Le jeune homme lâcha un cri de douleur quand sa tête tapa avec force la pierre. Des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Son dos était également douloureux.

- Regarde-moi ! aboya Drago.

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et gémit, sans savoir si c'était de douleur ou de peur en tombant sur le visage de son mari, défiguré par la rage.

- Tu me refais un coup pareil, t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait hier, et je te promets que tu le regretteras ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? ! Réponds !

Se faisant, Drago attrapa Harry par le col de sa robe et le secoua avant de le renvoyer contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, Harry se laissa faire, entièrement. C'était le meilleur moyen de faire stopper l'agression. Et effectivement, Drago le lâcha, tout comme ses jambes. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Pathétique ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

Drago le remit sur ses pieds et le toisa. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et Harry se fit la réflexion, absurde, que son mari le dépassait d'une demi-tête.

- J'ai ton emploi du temps, siffla Drago, je sais donc à quelle heure tu commences et tu finis. Ce soit, tu m'attends à la fin de ton cours ! Maintenant dégage !

Encore sonné et tétanisé, Harry s'empressa de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Drago. Il retrouva Henry dans leur salle et il s'écroula sur une chaise. Pour son frère, il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre ce qui avait mis son jumeau dans cet état. Ça ne pouvait être que son mari. Et apparemment, ce crétin lui avait fait mal.

- Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça va aller.

Henry ne dit rien, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il savait très bien quels étaient les sentiments de Harry vis-à-vis de l'infirmerie, c'étaient exactement les mêmes que les siens. Moins ils y allaient, mieux ils se portaient. Mais là, Henry était certain que son frère souffrait. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir bouger, il grimaçait à chaque geste.

- Finalement, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, reprit Harry quand il voulut se pencher pour prendre son sac.

Les garçons quittèrent leur salle et se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh soupira en les voyant entrer.

- J'espérais ne vous voir que demain pour le cours et en parfaite santé de préférence. C'est pour qui cette fois ?

- Pour Harry.

Poppy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle voyait ces garçons un peu trop souvent dans son antre. Quand Henry était jeune, il y restait une nuit sur deux à cause du lien gémellaire. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Harry, ils venaient certes moins régulièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer un mois sans qu'elle les voit au moins deux fois, surtout pour des blessures de Quidditch.

- Allez, jeune homme, montrez-moi.

- C'est mon dos.

Poppy et Henry l'aidèrent à retirer sa robe de sorcier et l'infirmière releva le pull et la chemise. Henry siffla en voyant l'hématome bleuâtre virer au rouge sur une bonne partie du dos.

- Par Merlin ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai rencontré un mur avec un peu de force.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge après tout. Il avait bien rencontré un mur.

- Je vois ça. Henry aidez donc Harry à retirer pull et chemise et, vous, jeune homme, vous vous allongerez sur le lit. Votre tête, ça va ?

- Ça bourdonne un peu, avoua Harry.

Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier quand Poppy appliqua un baume sur son dos douloureux. Le massage le faisait souffrir mais c'était nécessaire. Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, sans doute le savait-elle, au moins en partie.

- Vous allez appliquer ce baume encore ce soir et demain, il n'y paraîtra plus, prescrivit l'infirmière une fois le massage fini.

- Merci.

- Maintenant, votre tête.

La sorcière jeta un sortilège de diagnostic sur son patient et hocha la tête.

- Vous n'avez rien, à part une belle bosse. Vous avez eu de la chance.

- J'ai la tête solide.

- Peut-être mais ne vous amusez pas trop à vous frapper la tête contre les murs. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, j'ai fini. Et évitez de revenir trop souvent. Je vais finir par croire que je vous manque.

Les garçons rirent pendant que Harry se rhabillait. Son dos était nettement moins douloureux mais il appréhendait le soir. Il ne pouvait pas appliquer le baume tout seul et Drago n'allait pas le quitter d'une semelle de la soirée. Il en était donc réduit à demander à ce dernier. Dans un sens, ça lui convenait, il allait pouvoir confronter son mari au résultat de sa violence et lui montrer les dégâts.

Durant le déjeuner, il oublia ses soucis et rigola aux pitreries de Henry et Ron, à tel point qu'il en eut mal au ventre.

Ce fut donc le cœur léger et l'esprit apaisé que Harry retourna en cours. Malheureusement, il avait oublié pendant un instant qu'il partageait ses cours de Sortilèges avec Drago. Quand il croisa le regard couleur mercure de son mari, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Le blond donnait l'impression de vouloir l'étriper. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs probablement fait s'il n'y avait pas eu les autres élèves.

Filius Flitwick ramassa le devoir de Harry et commença son cours. Grâce aux notes de Henry sur les derniers cours, son frère n'était pas perdu.

Ils étaient quinze à assister au cours : Ron et Neville étaient présents ainsi que Hermione et Drago. Les neuf autres étaient à Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Apparemment Flitwick avait commencé à leur apprendre la différence entre un sortilège de magie blanche et celui de magie noire.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et il fut surpris en entendant la cloche sonner la fin du cours. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il se dirigea avec Henry vers le parc. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Le professeur, Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche, les attendait de pied ferme, en compagnie de Hagrid, le garde-chasse qui adressa un signe de la main aux jumeaux.

Les garçons ne voyaient pas ce que venait faire ce cours dans leur cursus pour devenir Médicomage mais Dumbledore avait ses raisons. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient pris cette option en Troisième Année pour l'arrêter en Cinquième. Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient continué. Neville, Harry et Henry étaient les seuls de Gryffondor. Et au grand soulagement de Harry, aucun Serpentard, Drago compris, n'était présent.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! tonna le professeur. Vous étiez absent la semaine dernière, cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'être inattentif !

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Malefoy. Elle avait dit Malefoy. Drago était-il là ? Le brun ne l'avait pas vu et il pouvait affirmer que Drago n'avait pas ce cours. En regardant autour de lui, Harry ne vit pas son mari. Il en fut soulagé mais se demanda qui le professeur avait pu appeler alors.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je comprends tout à fait que vous n'ayez pas l'habitude de ce nom mais il s'agit maintenant du vôtre.

Le brun fixa la femme sans comprendre. Lentement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. C'était lui Monsieur Malefoy. Harry Malefoy. Dumbledore lui avait fait le même coup la veille, il avait tiqué mais ce matin, il avait complètement oublié qu'il ne s'appelait plus Potter. Et puis, les professeurs n'avaient pas fait l'appel ou ne l'avaient pas appelé par son nouveau nom, l'erreur et l'oubli étaient compréhensibles, surtout quand on n'avait pas envie de porter le nom d'une personne qui nous déteste.

Il était certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'y faire car dans son esprit, il s'appelait encore Potter. Il hocha néanmoins la tête et s'obligea à porter un peu d'attention au professeur et au cours, qui portait sur les centaures. Pour l'occasion, deux centaures, dont Firenze, qui assurait certains cours de divination, avaient accepté de faire acte de présence mais seul Hagrid pouvait réellement les approcher, d'où sa présence. Ce fut donc le garde-chasse qui fit le cours pendant que Gobe-Planche surveillait.

À la fin des deux heures, Harry avait oublié volontairement l'ordre de Drago. Il n'était pas un chien qu'on punissait quand il avait fait une bêtise, qu'on récompensait quand il avait bien fait et qu'on sifflait quand on le voulait à ses côtés. Il espérait que Drago aurait lui aussi oublié, mais en voyant le blond s'approcher à grands pas, Harry douta fortement. Au vu de l'air pincé de son mari, il fut soudain convaincu qu'il allait encore être sermonné par l'élémental.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**Note** : concernant l'hypersomnie de Ron, ce n'est pas une invention de ma part, c'est un trouble qui existe vraiment, j'ai un peu édulcoré et probablement inventé certaines choses mais comme c'est quelque chose d'assez difficile à expliquer, je vous conseille d'aller faire des recherches là-dessus.

Pourquoi Ron et pas Neville ? Bonne question, c'est comme ça. Je voulais changer le point de vue de certain(e)s au sujet de Ron où on ne parle de lui que comme étant le gouffre de service qui mange comme un porc, passe son temps à dormir et à dire des conneries. J'ai voulu le montrer à ma façon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta** : Grealyl

**Note** : Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier Lou, Phnix, Eden (même si tu ne liras pas ce chapitre puisque tu as arrêté ta lecture) et Dom (pour tes deux reviews) pour leurs reviews anonymes. Un grand merci à Didine Halliwell qui est ma 100ème revieweuse. Et merci aux autres qui m'ont laissé des reviews signées, qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris,... ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews signées. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-le moi savoir, je tâcherai de réparer cette erreur.

Ensuite, si vous êtes passés sur le chapitre précédent, vous avez sans doute remarquer l'avertissement que j'ai rajouté. Drago a dépassé certaines limites (je parle de violences physiques) que son côté élémental n'excuse pas du tout. Mais, l'argument que je vais avancer ne va pas plaire mais je m'en fiche royalement, Harry a fait une connerie, il l'a payé, un peu durement certes et Drago n'aurait pas dû agir comme il l'a fait, mais il ne l'a jamais cogné ni battu comme plâtre.

Cela dit, Drago va se montrer dominateur (dans le sens où il va imposer certaines choses à Harry), excessif, possessif, jaloux, etc... avec tout ce que ça implique comme conséquences négatives. Certains vont penser qu'il s'agit d'une forme de torture mentale pour Harry. C'est votre point de vue. D'autres vont me dire que Harry pourrait se défendre, c'est aussi votre point de vue. Sur ce point, j'ai juste envie de vous dire que, d'un, Harry a la trouille et de deux, chacun ne réagit pas de la même manière. _**Vous êtes prévenus, libre à vous de lire ou non.**_

Enfin, je répète ce que j'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent :**_ il n'y aura pas de viol, pas de suicide, pas de meurtre et la fin est une happy end (dans le sens "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants") ! Je suis une incurable romantique qui adore faire souffrir ses personnages avant de les rendre heureux._**

* * *

Chapitre 10

« Nous avons vu précédemment que les élémentaires agissaient comme leur élément. Dans ce chapitre, j'aborderai donc les élémentaires de feu. Une flamme, en elle-même, n'a pas l'air dangereux et diffuse une douce chaleur, pour peu que l'on reste éloigné de quelques centimètres. Si l'on s'approche et qu'on touche cette flamme, elle nous brûlera. Le feu est l'élément le plus possessif et le plus destructeur. Un élémental de feu est exactement comme son élément et ne prendra pas la peine de se contrôler si sa compagne ou son compagnon ne répond pas à ses désirs . »

Extrait de _la vie d'un élémental_, par Ophiucus Caeli, élémental d'air.

0o0

Septembre laissa sa place à octobre et l'été à l'automne. Dehors, le ciel était constamment gris et ne semblait pas déterminé à laisser place aux rayons du soleil.

Au collège, les cours continuaient et les élèves se voyaient accablés de devoirs. Les Septième Année étaient les derniers à se coucher. Ils avaient moins de cours que les autres mais davantage de devoirs et les professeurs étaient déterminés à leur faire passer au moins un examen par semaine.

Harry était épuisé. Entre son mari qui devenait de plus en plus tyrannique, ses devoirs et le Quidditch, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'endormir sur le canapé et de se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Drago. Il finissait généralement sa nuit dans le salon, penché sur ses cours. Des cernes noires commençaient à manger ses joues et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage mais Harry était à nouveau incapable de dormir plus de trois heures. Il en ignorait les raisons. Peut-être était-ce la peur d'échouer sa Septième Année.

Ce n'était pas son mari, pas totalement. Ce dernier n'avait plus porté la main sur lui. Il serrait les poings mais ne le frappait pas. Depuis qu'il avait été obligé de soigner Harry, il veillait à ne pas le toucher, sauf pour lui prendre le bras, comme avant. C'était comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir eu un comportement violent. Il s'était excusé en étalant le baume sur le dos de son mari, avec délicatesse.

Ce n'était pas non plus le Quidditch qui Harry rendait nerveux, les entraînements étaient devenus son seul moment de liberté.

Henry avait été clair avec lui comme avec les anciens membres de l'équipe. Chacun devait repasser les sélections, pas de favoritisme. Harry avait accepté, c'était normal. Il était peut-être le frère du capitaine mais il n'était qu'un joueur.

Heureusement pour lui, aucun des candidats pour le poste d'attrapeur n'avait été à la hauteur. Harry avait donc été repris.

Olivier Dubois avait quitté l'équipe et Poudlard à la fin de la Troisième Année des jumeaux. Angelina Johnson avait repris le poste mais avait quitté Poudlard, l'année précédente. Henry reprenait donc, pour un an, le poste de capitaine. Et les anciens membres purent voir la différence. Le nouveau capitaine était intransigeant et exigeait beaucoup de son équipe. Il les faisait s'entraîner encore et encore et utilisait également la manière moldue, obligeant les sept joueurs, lui inclus, à courir autour du terrain.

Après des protestations bruyantes et des courbatures, chacun avait ployé l'échine et exécutait ses tours de piste sans plus rechigner. Les entraînements se déroulaient trois fois par semaine, le lundi, le mercredi, le vendredi, une heure par jour et trois heures le samedi matin.

Le soir, après l'entraînement, Harry remontait dans ses appartements, se changeait et se glissait sous la couette. C'étaient les rares fois où il dormait un peu plus. Les autres soirs, il s'arrangeait pour s'avancer et bénissait les plannings de révision de Hermione, sans lesquels Harry se sentirait incapable de réussir. Il avait en effet l'impression d'être accablé de travail – comme tous les Septième Année – et de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour travailler correctement.

Ses notes étaient bonnes dans toutes les matières. Il était ex æquo avec son frère mais ils étaient loin derrière Hermione. Mais Harry ignorait s'il allait pouvoir continuer sur cette lancée très longtemps. Sans Drago, cela n'aurait pas été un problème, il l'avait fait durant cinq ans.

Mais voilà, cette année, il était marié, et Drago était infernal et étrange. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui animait le Serpentard. Il était resté sur le fait que Drago ne voulait pas de lui. C'était réciproque alors Harry faisait son possible pour rester loin de l'héritier Malefoy.

Ça n'avait duré qu'une semaine. Une semaine avant que Drago ne décide que ça ne lui convenait pas et qu'il commence à imposer des règles à son conjoint. Règles que Harry n'avait pas cherché à contredire, de toute manière il savait parfaitement que son époux se fichait royalement de ses états d'âme et ferait comme il l'avait dit et non comme le souhaitait Harry.

Harry s'était vu traîné jusqu'à la table des Serpentard un matin et depuis, il était obligé d'y prendre ses repas. Il avait interdiction de sortir d'une salle ou même de leurs appartements sans Drago. La liste s'allongeait de plus en plus chaque jour. Maintenant, Harry n'avait même plus le droit de se rendre au thé du samedi organisé par Severus dans ses appartements. Les années précédentes, c'était le vendredi mais depuis la rentrée, Harry et Henry étaient en cours à l'habituelle heure du thé. Ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires perduraient mais le blond avait décidé que Harry ne s'y rendrait plus.

Harry avait essayé de parler avec son mari, malgré sa promesse de ne plus rien dire, mais l'élémental était sourd à toute négociation.

Peu à peu, Harry voyait le nombre de ses libertés se réduire comme peau de chagrin et il redoutait le jour où Drago irait jusqu'à l'enfermer. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons d'un tel comportement et ça l'effrayait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne, Drago était toujours tout près de lui. Personne ne semblait non plus s'en apercevoir ou, si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte, personne ne l'aidait.

Le jeune homme soupira alors que Peter leur expliquait la différence entre deux plantes très similaires mais aux propriétés complètement opposées, et qu'il était donc important de savoir différencier.

- Monsieur Malefoy, tonna Peter mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, si mon cours vous déplaît, vous pouvez toujours prendre la porte !

- Pardon professeur.

Peter reprit son explication. Il était passionné par la botanique et ce, depuis des années. Le professeur Chourave l'avait accepté comme assistant et lui confiait l'enseignement des classes de Sixième et Septième Année. Les élèves l'ayant comme professeur ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur son compte. Il était patient et pédagogue mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était le bruit. Il avait prévenu ses étudiants : au moindre bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours, le coupable était sévèrement réprimandé. Ça pouvait paraître stupide aux yeux de certains mais ça avait fait ses preuves.

Harry repartit dans ses pensées, exclusivement tournées vers son avenir avec son mari, ou plutôt vers leur absence de véritable avenir en tant que couple.

- Bien, monsieur Malefoy, vos soupirs m'énervent, alors sortez ! Vous pourrez soupirer à loisir une fois dehors.

- Mais..., tenta Harry surpris.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir soupiré.

- Dehors. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

C'était clair et précis, Harry était viré. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque là. Il se sentait misérable mais obéit néanmoins. Au moment où il prit ses affaires, il vit Henry lui faire un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre par là qu'il lui prendrait le cours. Le jeune Malefoy se traîna hors de la serre et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il venait de faire un pas de plus au fond du trou. Il avait cru être au fond mais s'apercevait qu'il pouvait toujours creuser encore.

Harry patienta quarante minutes à l'entrée de la salle. Une chance pour lui, il avait été viré durant la deuxième heure et après, il n'avait pas cours. Pas avant quatorze heures où il avait Soin Aux créatures Magiques.

Il se releva au moment où les portes de la serre s'ouvraient, et regarda les élèves sortir. Henry et Neville étaient en queue de file et hochèrent la tête en direction de Harry, l'air un peu inquiet pour lui. Le jeune homme savait que Peter ne l'appellerait qu'une fois qu'ils seraient seuls et là, il allait se faire incendier. Cinq minutes plus tard, un élève de Poufsouffle sortit à son tour, suivi de Peter. L'ancien Maraudeur, sous ses airs gentils, pouvait être pire que Severus lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

- Entre.

Harry hésita. Il sentait qu'il allait se faire sermonner et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais, son sac sur l'épaule, il entra dans la serre et suivit son oncle jusqu'au bureau situé au fond de la serre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Peter. Tu sembles ailleurs à chaque cours. Tu es plus pâle encore à chaque fois que je te vois. Et tu soupires toutes les dix secondes. C'est ton mari ?

- Pitié, ne dis pas ça. À chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce le terme mari, conjoint ou époux, j'ai les poils qui se dressent.

- Harry, il faut appeler un chat un chat. Drago Malefoy est ton mari, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Peu importe, l'association de Drago Malefoy et de mari ou autre me donne des frissons d'angoisse.

- Je vois. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ?

Harry fixa son oncle comme s'il venait de sortir la pire énormité ou qu'une seconde tête venait de pousser à côté de la première.

- Ça ne va pas non ? !

- Harry, je veux bien être un oncle sympa mais ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Harry fit mine de partir, énervé par la tournure de la conversation. Personne ne voulait le comprendre et tout le monde lui demandait de garder son calme. À croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en colère.

- Reste-là ! Je n'ai pas fini !

- Moi si !

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! beugla Peter. Tu ramènes tes fesses ici et plus vite que ça ! Et tu cesses de faire l'enfant pourri gâté qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait !

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu Peter l'appeler par son nom entier – même s'il l'avait nommé Potter. Son oncle était clairement furieux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de te comporter comme ça ? ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois énervé mais n'en fais pas profiter tout le monde !

- Mais tout le monde s'en fout !

- Détrompe-toi, Henry s'inquiète. Tout comme Severus, Sirius, Remus, et moi aussi.

- Mais vous ne faites rien pour m'aider !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Aller parler à ton mari ? Et arrête de grimacer ! Enfin Harry, ce n'est pas à nous d'aller le voir pour lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Peter cacha le fait que la moindre personne, autre que Harry, qui oserait parler avec Drago, risquait sa vie. L'avouer à son neveu était le plus sûr moyen de le terroriser et de le faire taire.

- Pourquoi pas ? couina Harry, les yeux humides. Je ne me sens pas capable de le faire.

- Assieds-toi. Je vais te raconter quelque chose.

Harry obtempéra.

- Quand j'étais élève ici avec ton père, Remus et Sirius, j'avais peur de tout et de tout le monde. Severus ne faisait pas parti de la bande. Comme tu le sais, il se livrait une guerre avec ton père et Sirius, ils se détestaient. Mais peu importe. J'avais peur des autres et surtout de Severus. Il était doué dans bien des domaines et très intelligent – il l'est toujours. Je suivais ton père, Sirius et Remus comme leur ombre et subissait leurs moqueries sans rétorquer quoique ce soit. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. J'étais un trouillard, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Je me demandais souvent ce que je faisais à Gryffondor. Sirius disait toujours que j'aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru comme lui. Au moindre problème tu pouvais être sûr que je détalais comme un rat. Je ne dis pas que c'est ton cas, Harry. Je te parle juste de moi. J'avais peur de perdre leur amitié si je ne me laissais pas faire. C'était les seuls qui m'avaient accepté comme j'étais. Plus jeune, j'étais un peu rond et bien joufflu. À l'école, mes camarades se moquaient de moi.

- Pourtant, commença Harry lorsque Peter prit un instant de silence pour reprendre son souffle.

- Pourtant, maintenant, je suis différent. Oui. Mon comportement a changé un peu avant le mariage de Lily et James. C'était l'année précédente. Je n'avais aucune confiance en moi mais il se trouve que Voldemort recrutait des adeptes et, j'ignore par qui, il avait entendu parler de moi. J'aurais fait un Mangemort idéal puisque j'étais l'ami de ses ennemis. J'étais faible et craintif.

- Tu veux dire que... ? s'écria Harry, horrifié par ce que Peter insinuait.

- Laisse-moi finir avant de tirer des conclusions erronées. Voldemort, à cause d'une prophétie, voulait détruire les Potter et...

- Attends, je croyais que c'était Neville celui qui devait détruire Voldemort.

- Vas-tu me laisser finir ? !

- Pardon.

- Je disais donc que Voldemort voulait détruire tes parents. Parce qu'il pensait que celui qui parviendrait à le tuer naîtrait dans cette famille. Je t'assure que tu m'interromps encore une fois et je n'hésiterai pas à te flanquer une fessée déculottée ! Bien. Voldemort me voulait parce qu'il voulait une personne proche de tes parents. Bien sûr, il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça. Il m'a fait miroiter ce que je voulais le plus. Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai été tenté d'accepter. Après tout, à cette époque, je voulais une certaine reconnaissance, être accepté et ne plus subir les moqueries. J'ai refusé après une discussion avec ton père et Sirius. Ce fut houleux entre nous. Durant cette conversation, enfin cette dispute, j'avais sous-entendu que Voldemort n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça. J'admets, avec le recul, que c'était faux. C'était un tyran mais j'étais jeune. James s'est énervé, suivi par Sirius. Ils m'ont traité de tous les noms. Ça m'a fait mal mais ça m'a aidé. Leur comportement m'a ouvert les yeux quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien dit, que je servais de paillasson. J'en ai eu marre. Je me souviens m'être levé, avoir gueulé sur James et Sirius et être parti.

Harry digéra ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Peter avait été un trouillard, attiré par un mégalomane tyrannique et complètement fou.

- Je suis resté en froid avec eux pendant une semaine avant qu'ils de débarquent, traînés par Remus. Ils m'en voulaient d'avoir osé dire toutes ces choses, d'avoir osé dire que Voldemort n'était pas un monstre sanguinaire, après tous les meurtres atroces qu'il avait commis sur des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants innocants. Je dois dire que c'est grâce à Remus que je ne suis pas devenu Mangemort. Sans lui, je serais peut-être mort ou à Azkaban et j'aurai regretté mes actes toute ma vie. Nous avons discuté tous les quatre, Remus passait son temps à frapper Sirius lorsqu'il s'énervait. Je leur ai tout raconté. Et ils m'ont conseillé d'arrêter d'avoir peur, qu'il fallait que je m'affirme. Ils m'ont aidé et surtout, ils m'ont protégé parce que j'ai refusé la proposition de Voldemort.

Peter se tut un instant et Harry ne pensa même pas à prendre la parole. Il sentait que l'histoire n'était pas tout à fait finie.

- Deux ans plus tard, Voldemort s'en prenait aux Londubat. Il avait appris que Lily et James allaient mettre au monde des jumeaux. Ils n'étaient donc pas les bonnes cibles. J'ai regretté longtemps d'avoir pu penser que Voldemort n'était pas la personne qu'il était. Je me suis toujours senti coupable de la mort de tes parents et de ceux de Neville même si ce n'est pas le cas.

Harry contourna le bureau et étreignit son oncle, attristé par sa peine.

- Ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds Harry, murmura Peter en s'écartant. Si tu ne dis pas à Drago ce que tu ressens vraiment, tu seras malheureux toute ta vie. Tout le monde pourra aller lui parler mais il n'écoutera que toi.

- Non, il...

- Harry, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Tu as peur de lui, tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. Tu préfères laisser passer et attendre qu'il se calme de lui-même et qu'il découvre tout seul qu'il te fait du mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Malgré lui, Harry hocha la tête. C'était exactement ça.

- Tu sais comme moi que ça ne marchera pas. Drago n'est pas dans ta tête. Il ne va pas arrêter parce que tu le penses très fort. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- Je ne veux pas lui parler. Tu n'as pas idée de quoi il est capable.

- Très bien, soupira Peter. Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Ne te laisse pas faire parce que c'est plus sécurisant. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile de s'affirmer. Loin de là. Mais ça aide beaucoup. Je ne dis pas que tu dois sans cesse écraser les autres ou quoique ce soit, mais il faut que tu puisses te défendre et avoir foi en toi. Tu n'es pas un perdant Harry, et encore moins un paillasson. Montre-le. Allez file maintenant.

Harry serra de nouveau Peter dans ses bras. Une façon pour lui de dire merci. En quittant la serre, il songea que la discussion lui avait fait du bien : il se sentait mieux, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter Drago. Il retrouva Henry qui l'attendait près de la grande porte. Son mari n'était pas en vue. À cette heure-ci, il était en cours de Runes jusqu'à midi.

Les garçons n'avaient rien jusqu'à quatorze heures et comptaient profiter de ces heures de liberté – nombreuses certes mais en général, ils travaillaient tout le temps – pour se détendre un peu.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au déjeuner. Là, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Harry se raidit en voyant Drago l'attendre devant la porte, avec son air furieux qui ne le quittait plus depuis des semaines.

- Tu étais où ? grogna ce dernier lorsque Harry passa à sa hauteur.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il s'arrêta juste et regarda Henry continuer son chemin.

- Répond !

- Avec Henry, dans le parc, soupira Harry malgré lui.

Il sentait son mari furieux et il commençait à avoir peur pour lui-même mais aussi pour les autres. Qui sait comment un élémental de feu peut réagir lorsqu'il est hors de lui.

- Menteur !

C'était la première fois que Drago le traitait de menteur. Au cours des dernières semaines, Harry avait souvent eu la sensation que son époux devenait paranoïaque, un peu comme feu Balthazar Donewood sur les dernières années de sa vie. Mais jamais il ne l'avait traité de menteur.

- C'est...

- Tu mens !

- Non ! Je...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni même de la commencer vraiment. Drago l'attrapa comme à chaque fois, par le bras et le traîna à sa suite.

- Je veux la vérité et tout de suite, exigea Drago une fois qu'ils furent seuls au beau milieu d'un couloir tout près de la Grande Salle.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité.

- Vous faisiez quoi ? !

Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. D'ordinaire, Drago le fusillait du regard mais ne lui demandait pas de comptes. Parce qu'en général, se dit Harry, il le surveillait, apparaissant aux moments les plus inattendus, comme s'il voulait piéger son mari.

- On parlait.

- De quoi ? !

- En quoi ça te regarde ? siffla Harry excédé par l'interrogatoire.

Il regretta ses mots quand il vit le poing de Drago se serrer. À chaque fois, il n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que son époux le frappe. Mais le blond s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration, sans doute pour se calmer. Il s'était laissé aller une fois à la violence et il ne recommencerait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'abîmer la peau du Gryffondor ou pire, de passer pour une personne violente qui battait son mari.

- De quoi vous parliez ? ! répéta Drago plus lentement.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Ça ne regardait pas Drago et il le lui fit comprendre d'un regard.

- Bien, puisque tu refuses de dire quoique ce soit. Je vais chercher l'information moi-même.

Légilimancie. Harry vit Drago tirer sa baguette et la pointer sur lui. Il s'empressa de mettre en place ses barrières occlumentiques. Il les savait impénétrables pour Drago. Severus testait son neveu de temps en temps, en général au pire moment, au réveil ou quand Harry était malade. Son oncle était l'un des meilleurs Occlumens du pays et un redoutable Légilimens mais les garçons parvenaient de temps en temps à l'empêcher de s'introduire dans leur esprit.

- _Legilimens_.

Harry serra les dents en maintenant ses barrières mentales. L'irruption familière dans son esprit était plus brutale, comme si Drago ne se retenait pas. Mais c'était plus simple avec lui qu'avec Severus. Le blond fut éjecté violemment et son corps percuta le mur opposé tandis que Harry tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

Drago se releva avec difficulté mais Harry s'en moqua éperdument. Il rattrapa son sac qui était tombé dans le feu de l'action et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis à la table des Serpentard, Harry n'ayant pas eu le choix. Drago avait cessé de le harceler à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait lui et Henry avant de rentrer, au grand soulagement de son époux qui se concentrait désormais sur le contenu de son assiette.

Durant le reste de la journée, Harry redouta un peu le fait de rentrer dans ses appartements. Il avait toujours le choix de fuir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor mais il était à peu près certain que Drago irait défoncer le portrait pour entrer et ramener son mari par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Et puis, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, son mari ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il l'avait accompagné à son cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

Harry sortit, fourbu, de son entraînement. Henry n'avait ménagé aucun des joueurs et il était lui-même sur les genoux en descendant de son balai. L'attrapeur avait cru à un moment foncer sur son capitaine et l'étrangler tant il en demandait trop à son équipe. Il était certain qu'il aurait été remercié par les cinq autres.

Alors qu'il suivait son équipe jusqu'au vestiaire pour prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller manger, Drago en décida autrement – Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser « comme d'habitude ». Le blond attrapa le bras de son mari et le força à le suivre. Ça ne lui disait qui vaille.

- Tu ne dis rien, l'exhorta Drago avant que Harry n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tu te tais et tu me suis !

Drago, une fois arrivé devant le portrait gardant les appartements du couple, prononça le mot de passe et fit entrer son époux.

- Va te laver. Et pas un mot ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Stupéfait, Harry ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il avait toujours son balai à la main et sa tenue de Quidditch sur le dos. Drago, excédé, le poussa sans ménagement dans la salle de bain, lui retirant au passage l'Éclair de Feu que le jeune homme avait reçu en cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses quatorze ans de la part de Sirius, Severus ayant fait la même chose pour Henry.

Harry, après une légère hésitation, voulut tenter de se noyer sous la douche mais il faut croire que son instinct de survie était trop développé puisqu'il n'y parvint pas. Il était préoccupé par la teneur de la discussion. Il sentait que ça allait porter une nouvelle fois sur ce qu'il aurait le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire dans le futur. C'était toujours comme ça. Drago semblait trouver amusant d'utiliser les entraînements de Quidditch pour imposer ses règles à son mari. Celui-ci était tellement fatigué qu'il n'écoutait qu'un mot sur deux et s'endormait la plupart du temps. Dans ces cas-là, Drago devait prendre son silence pour un oui et Harry découvrait le lendemain les nouvelles règles. La première fois, il avait osé demander des explications, Drago avait ricané et rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à écouter au lieu de ronfler.

Une fois propre et changé et surtout épuisé, Harry sortit de la salle de bain et allait se diriger vers le lit quand il percuta Drago de plein fouet. Son époux lui désigna le salon sans un mot et le regard furieux qu'il lui lança le convainquit d'obtempérer. Le jeune homme s'écroula dans le fauteuil et il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Son entraînement et sa douche faisaient qu'il dormait assis et il espérait que Drago n'allait pas s'éterniser.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ! s'emporta Drago en voyant que Harry avait fermé les yeux et semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

Harry voulut rétorquer que peu importe le degré d'attention qu'il portait à l'affaire, Drago ne lui laisserait pas donner son avis. Mais, encore une fois, la force et surtout le courage lui manquèrent. Il était tellement épuisé qu'ouvrir la bouche aurait été un effort qu'il se savait incapable de fournir.

- Le comportement que tu as eu aujourd'hui m'a été insupportable ! À croire que tu es incapable de te retenir ! Et je ne te parle pas du début de la semaine.

À entendre Drago, Harry avait dragué une fille ou un garçon ou s'était mal comporté.

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Étonnant. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Lundi, tu as laissé Daphné te draguer ouvertement, j'étais à côté. Et ne tente pas de te justifier, ça ne servira à rien !

Là, Harry en était sûr, Drago avait abusé de quelque chose. La seule discussion, si on pouvait employer ce terme dans ce cas-là, avec Daphné Greengrass, une magnifique Serpentard de leur année, avait porté sur le fait que la jeune femme avait fait comprendre au Gryffondor que Drago était à elle et non à lui. Harry avait juste souri hypocritement en rétorquant qu'elle allait devoir en parler avec le principal concerné.

- J'ai laissé passer. Mais tu as recommencé hier. Tu as laissé ce petit avorton de photographe de pacotille t'approcher et te faire du gringue !

- Colin ? Colin Crivey ? Mais...

- Tais-toi ! hurla Drago. Ce comportement est inadmissible ! Tu me dois le respect et non te comporter comme une pute !

Le terme acheva Harry. Une pute ? Il se comportait vraiment comme ça ? Non. Lui-même pouvait l'affirmer. Il n'aguichait personne.

- Je vais te poser une question et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité, siffla Drago, l'empêchant de répliquer. Tu as couché avec l'un d'eux ? !

La question surpris tellement l'intéressé qu'il en oublia de répondre. Et ça mit Drago hors de lui.

- RÉPOND ! hurla-t-il, les yeux révulsés et le souffle court.

- Non, bafouilla Harry, stupéfait qu'on puisse lui prêter de telles intentions.

Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, Harry était fidèle et l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs ne lui serait jamais venue.

- Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, fit Drago d'une voix calme dans laquelle Harry perçut une menace. Mais à l'avenir, je t'interdis de parler avec une autre personne quand je ne suis pas là. Si tu le fais, je le saurais. Je doute que tu veuilles savoir ce qui risque d'arriver si tu désobéis. Maintenant, va au lit.

Tremblant et encore sous le choc, Harry se releva et fila. Il était de moins en moins rassuré. Drago était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution si jamais son époux s'avisait de lui désobéir. Le brun avait besoin d'aide. La seule personne qui lui apparaissait capable de lui apporter cette aide était Henry. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Il suffisait d'un regard.

Harry se coucha, docile, dans le lit conjugal. Il eut une pensée fugace. À part l'union, il n'avait pas eu de rapports avec Drago. Il avait été son premier amant. Comment pouvait-il soupçonner Harry d'infidélité ?

Tourné vers le mur, les couvertures remontées jusqu'aux oreilles et la tête enfouie dans les oreillers, Harry cherchait des explications. Il était fatigué, tout son corps le criait mais son esprit était en ébullition et tournait à plein régime.

0o0

Henry avait réglé son réveil pour six heures trente. Il avait l'intuition qu'il devait se lever plus tôt que d'habitude.

Depuis que Harry était marié avec Drago, ils étaient debout et présents dans la Grande Salle dès l'ouverture à sept heures. Henry devait être là aussi, car il sentait que son frère avait besoin de lui.

À six heures trente-deux, il était sous la douche et à six heures quarante-neuf, il était habillé et en route, sac sur l'épaule, pour la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis la fin de l'entraînement. Drago avait entraîné Harry à sa suite et vu l'air qu'il avait arboré, nul doute qu'ils allaient se disputer.

À sept heures pile, les portes s'ouvrirent. Harry et Drago n'étaient pas encore là. Henry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, face à celle des Serpentard à l'autre bout de la salle. Il voulait voir son frère qui s'installait toujours dos au mur, à côté de Drago. Ce dernier voulait tout voir et être au centre de tout.

La clique des Serpentard arriva enfin, avec, à leur tête, Drago. Harry suivait son mari, tête baissée. Cette vision de son frère attrista Henry, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait l'impression de revoir Orion Donewood, quand Harry venait juste d'être libéré du joug de Balthazar Donewood.

Harry n'était pas heureux et il avait trop peur de son mari pour le contrarier. À juste titre quand on savait de quoi Drago était capable. C'était un élémental de feu, il maîtrisait donc le feu et une flamme pouvait se montrer affreusement dangereuse. Henry savait parfaitement que son jumeau n'aurait pas assez de force pour affronter l'élémental et qu'il en souffrirait. Pourtant, il était le seul à pouvoir débloquer la situation. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Narcissa et Lucius avaient été clairs sur le sujet, personne ne devait se mettre entre l'élémental et son compagnon.

Dans son fort intérieur, Henry espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas apprendre tôt ou tard que son frère venait de mourir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Surtout qu'il voyait son jumeau dépérir lentement. Harry mangeait mais moins qu'avant – déjà qu'il n'était pas un gros mangeur – son teint était pâle, presque maladif et des cernes lui mangeaient le visage. Dormait-il ? En tout cas, son sommeil n'était pas réparateur.

Henry termina son toast et prit un croissant. L'avantage de se lever tôt, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à se battre pour avoir un croissant ou toute autre viennoiserie avec Ron. Cet estomac sur pattes mangeait comme quatre et ne prenait pas un gramme. De quoi rendre jalouses toutes les filles qui faisaient attention à leur ligne. Ça devait être de famille car Ginny, même si elle était loin de manger autant que son frère, gardait la taille svelte.

Henry reporta un instant son attention sur son frère entouré par Drago et deux autres garçons de Serpentard. Théo Nott et un certain Blaise Zabini. Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe n'étaient nulle part, c'était étrange d'ailleurs car les deux brutes épaisses ne quittaient normalement pas leur chef d'une semelle. Finalement, ils apparurent et se placèrent de part et d'autre de Théo et Blaise.

Cette image fit presque sourire Henry. Ça lui faisait penser à ces films de gangster qu'affectionnait Peter. Le chef de la bande avait toujours une jolie femme à son bras et des gardes du corps. Drago était le chef, Harry la jolie potiche et les quatre autres, les toutous.

Henry replongea dans son café et ses viennoiseries avant de relever brusquement la tête. Harry le fixait sans ciller, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Par réflexe, le jeune Potter regarda les doigts de son frère. Il les vit clairement pianoter sur la table.

Ces signaux, les garçons les avaient mis au point en Deuxième Année pendant les cours en étant éloignés l'un de l'autre ou à la bibliothèque où le silence était de rigueur.

Harry lui demandait de l'aider.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose la veille pour que Harry lui demande une telle chose. Ils avaient trois heures de Potions, Henry pensait qu'il allait pouvoir tout lui demander pendant le cours.

Ce fut impossible. Severus avait décidé aujourd'hui de coller à ses élèves un devoir surprise qui dura trois heures.

Maudissant mentalement son parrain, Henry se résigna à attendre encore avant de parler avec Harry. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune opportunité avant le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques qu'ils avaient de seize heures à dix huit heures. Avant cela, il ne pourrait pas approcher son frère car Drago n'allait pas cesser de le coller.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs de voir Drago suivre Harry partout et de se poster à ses côtés dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le blond donnait cette impression d'être un amant jaloux et possessif qui refusait de s'éloigner de son mari et que, s'il le pouvait, il irait l'enfermer pour ne l'avoir rien qu'à lui.

Henry s'était fait cette réflexion à plusieurs reprises mais, après ce que Harry lui avait raconté, il avait des doutes. Et ces doutes s'étaient confirmés avec les semaines. Drago était peut-être un amant jaloux et possessif mais il était surtout castrateur, dominateur et excessif. Et le pire, c'est que Harry se laissait faire. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Comme il l'avait prévu, Henry ne put approcher son frère avant le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, mais maintenant que Harry était libéré de la surveillance constante de Drago, Henry allait pouvoir lui parler.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte, en regardant Harry, que quelque chose clochait. Ce dernier semblait tendu et nerveux au possible. Pourtant, Drago n'était pas là, c'était lui qui rendait Harry dans cet état en temps normal. Henry se plaça à côté de son frère mais si Harry avait remarqué que son jumeau était là, il ne dit rien.

- Ça va ? murmura Henry sans quitter la professeur du regard.

Le cours portait sur les fées, ce n'était que la théorie, la pratique ne viendrait que la semaine suivante.

Là encore, Harry ne répondit pas, gardant le silence. Mais, alors que Henry allait poser une nouvelle fois la question, il sentit un morceau de parchemin plié être glissé dans sa main et les doigts de Harry vinrent presser fortement son poing fermé.

C'était important.

Comme à l'accoutumée, à la fin du cours, Drago vint chercher Harry et comme à l'accoutumée, Harry le suivit sans rien dire. Henry retrouva la salle commune, pensif. Il était inquiet pour son frère. Très inquiet mais il n'était pas le seul. Tous les Septième Année de Gryffondor l'étaient car ils voyaient peu leur condisciple qui était également leur ami.

Ron fondit sur lui dès qu'il le vit. Lui plus que les autres, était mort d'inquiétude parce qu'il considérait Harry comme l'un de ses frères. Neville et Hermione travaillaient à la bibliothèque, le Survivant avait besoin de faire des recherches qui n'avaient que trop tarder, pour un devoir, et Hermione également.

- Comment il va ? demanda Ron.

- Je te dis ça dans une seconde, répondit Henry en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Il tira de la poche de sa robe le morceau de parchemin plié.

_« Henry,_

_Je me doute que tu t'inquiètes mais je ne peux pas te parler. Drago m'a lancé ce matin un sortilège d'enregistrement vocal qui s'enclenche dès que j'ouvre la bouche. Tu penses bien que je redoute sa sentence s'il découvre que j'ai parlé alors qu'il n'était pas là. Ce matin, je t'ai demandé de l'aide. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Drago semble vouloir tout diriger dans ma vie et chaque jour qui passe, je me demande ce qu'il va inventer. Il n'est pas violent avec moi, plus depuis ma rencontre avec ce mur mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il se mette à me frapper. Oui, j'ai la trouille et je ne me sens pas capable de lui parler pour lui dire d'arrêter. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui parler ? Il a l'air de t'aimer plus qu'il ne m'aime, il t'écoutera peut-être._

_Malgré tout ça, je vais aussi bien que possible._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry »_

- Ça répond à ta question ? fit Henry, le regard fixé sur le parchemin.

- Un sortilège d'enregistrement vocal ? Il joue à quoi Mal... Drago ? On dirait un amant jaloux.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais aussi.

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne sais pas.

- Tu vas aider Harry ?

- Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas. M'interposer, ce serait risquer ma vie. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une métaphore. Madame Malefoy nous a bien recommandé de ne pas nous mettre entre Drago et Harry. Jamais. Imagine, Harry a déjà la trouille de son mari mais dis-toi que Drago peut être bien pire avec la moindre personne qui se dressera entre son mari et lui.

- Oh, fit Ron surpris.

- Oui, comme tu dis. Je tiens à mon frère, énormément. D'habitude, je ferais tout pour lui mais là, le seul qui peut l'aider, c'est lui-même.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas comprendre ?

- Ron, on parle de Harry. Il est adorable mais plus buté qu'une tête de mule. Tant qu'il ne le comprendra pas par lui-même, tu pourras lui dire dans n'importe quelle langue, il n'écoutera pas.

- Pourtant, il t'écoute.

- Oui, quand ça lui chante, soupira Henry. Figure-toi que je lui en ai déjà parlé et ça n'a pas eu l'air de faire grand-chose.

- Mets-toi à sa place deux secondes Henry. Son mari lui fiche la trouille et il y a de quoi. Ton beau-frère c'est un bloc de glace. Paradoxal si tu veux avis puisque c'est un élémental de feu.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'était dans la Gazette, Henry. Juste après l'annonce du mariage de ton frère. Mais vu comme tu étais énervé rien qu'en lisant le titre, je doute que tu aies lu l'article.

Ce n'était pas faux. Henry avait juste lu le titre de l'article et les premières lignes qui se trouvaient être l'annonce et après, il avait chiffonné le journal et était monté dans son dortoir.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Harry n'aime pas Drago, il en a peur et en plus il... surtout ne le prend pas mal mais... Harry est timide et il n'aime pas les conflits.

- Je sais. Il n'a pas confiance en lui et tant qu'il n'aura pas confiance en lui, il n'osera pas affronter Drago. Cela dit, moi non plus, je n'oserai pas.

- Pourtant, il devra bien.

Ron avait raison et Henry le savait parfaitement.

* * *

**À suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bêta** : Grealyl

**Note** : Je voudrais remercier hermoni pour sa review anonyme, pour les autres, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me tirer les oreilles.

Ce que j'ai dit dit dans les deux chapitres précédents, ça vaut aussi pour celui-là.

Sinon, une dernière chose. J'ai un compte fb, très récent. Nanola Nanou, l'image est la même que celle de mon profil. N'hésitez pas.

* * *

Chapitre 11

« Un élémental, notamment de feu – pour s'assurer que personne ne se mettra entre sa compagne ou son compagnon et lui – n'hésitera pas à enfermer sa moitié. Les décisions prises par l'élémental ne doivent être contestées que dans le cas extrême où le compagnon est en grand danger. Seul, un médicomage ou un infirmier ou encore un autre élémental de feu, peut prendre cette décision. »

Extrait de _la vie d'un élémental_, par Ophiucus Caeli, élémental d'air.

0o0

Le regard perdu sur le parc et une partie du lac, Harry ne pensait à rien. Cette vue était la seule chose qui stoppait le cours mélancolique de ses pensées. Elle était superbe, plus belle encore que celle au manoir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche sauf pour répondre, rarement, aux questions des professeurs. Il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de son mari.

Finalement, se taire avait ses avantages. Pas de disputes, pas besoin de se justifier. Rien.

Pourtant, Harry n'allait pas bien. Il dormait de plus en plus mal, il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, mal à l'aise et en nage. Il allait alors s'installer sur le canapé, faire ses devoirs ou remplir son journal, pour éviter de se retourner dans son lit pendant des heures en tentant de se rendormir. Il mangeait de moins en moins et commençait à flotter dans ses pantalons. Heureusement, ses amples robes d'école cachaient ce détail, même si à ce rythme, cela risquait de ne pas durer longtemps. Son visage s'amaigrissait également, mais il parvenait à le dissimuler sous des sortilèges de camouflage.

Personne ne savait, sauf peut-être Henry, mais depuis que son frère avait refusé de l'aider, Harry n'avait pas cherché à lui reparler. Malgré tout, son frère lui manquait et le sortilège d'enregistrement l'empêchait d'aller lui parler. Enfin, théoriquement, il ne l'empêchait pas mais Harry ne voulait pas que Drago le sache et il allait forcément le découvrir.

Ça faisait deux jours que Harry était soumis au sortilège et il savait que Drago vérifiait le soir, avec lui, les paroles qu'il avait bien pu dire. Ça se résumait à quatre phrases.

En parlant de Drago, ce dernier était dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Lui avait le droit d'aller voir ses amis, seul. Pas Harry mais le Gryffondor ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Il ne cherchait plus. Pourtant, Drago lui avait proposé de venir. Harry avait eu le choix, soit il venait avec Drago, soit il restait ici. Mais interdiction de sortir.

On était samedi et le jeune homme commençait à s'ennuyer. Il avait eu son entraînement de Quidditch à neuf heures, entraînement qui avait duré trois longues heures pendant lesquelles Henry avait fait travailler son équipe. Résultat, il était seul ici et Drago était ailleur.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait ses camarades de maison que lors des repas et encore, il n'était pas avec eux. Drago passait plus de temps avec les Serpents que lui avec les Lions. Harry passait même plus de temps avec les Vert-et-Argent qu'avec sa propre maison. Il était fatigué de cette solitude et se demandait souvent comment faisaient ceux qui n'avaient personne à l'école.

Dans un sursaut de rébellion, Harry se morigéna. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il devait faire quelque chose. Il avait été placé à Gryffondor, c'était pour une bonne raison. Autant le prouver tout de suite.

Le jeune homme regarda l'heure. Il était à peine quatorze heures. Normalement, Henry, Ron, Neville et Hermione devaient être à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Heureusement pour Harry, son frère lui faisait parvenir régulièrement les mots de passe.

Harry attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet dans la chambre, enfila un pull et sortit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et tant pis si Drago était de mauvaise humeur. Il ne pouvait pas garder un humain enfermé contre son gré. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry n'était pas prisonnier de ses propres appartements, même si, implicitement, il l'était puisque son mari avait été clair et net : interdiction d'aller quelque part sans lui.

Le Gryffondor courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la table que le groupe occupait à chaque fois. À son grand soulagement, ils étaient tous là. Avec Ginny, Hannah et Luna Lovegood en prime. Il aimait bien Luna. Cette jeune fille de un an sa cadette, aussi blonde que lui était brun, était en Sixième Année à Serdaigle. Certains la trouvaient complètement folle, c'était peut-être vrai mais elle était adorable, surtout quand elle portait ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis et son collier en bouchons de Bièraubeurre, arborant cet éternel air rêveur. Elle le faisait rire avec ses expressions énigmatiques. Et rire, il en avait bien besoin.

Harry n'avait plus ri depuis... il ne savait même plus quand cela lui était arrivé pour la dernière fois. Ça devait remonter à son anniversaire. Plus de deux mois. C'était énorme et ça lui manquait.

- Bonjour, jolie Luna, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas attirer les foudres de Madame Pince.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et des sourires radieux et soulagés se dessinèrent sur les visages.

- Harry ! fit une voix que Harry n'identifia pas tout de suite.

Le jeune homme s'installa à côté de son frère et se plongea avec délice dans la conversation.

Ce fut probablement le meilleur après-midi depuis des semaines. Harry était d'excellente humeur en quittant la bibliothèque mais plus il se rapprochait des appartements qu'il partageait avec Drago, plus il appréhendait.

À chaque pas, il se répétait qu'il était un Gryffondor mais le courage lui manquait.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir à une centaine de mètres des appartements et s'adossa contre un mur afin de réfléchir quelques instants. Après deux bonnes inspirations, il prit une décision.

Il allait affronter Drago. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que son mari ne soit pas là. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra, la peur au ventre.

Les bougies étaient allumées. Son regard se porta vers le fauteuil que Drago s'était réservé et il le vit, assis, jambes croisées et les yeux fixés sur la porte. Sur lui.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

Le ton était neutre mais Harry commençait à reconnaître les modulations de la voix de Drago. Et là, sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il était furieux même s'il faisait son possible pour le cacher.

- Non, en fait, je le sais déjà. En revanche, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu es sorti d'ici sans moi.

- Je... voulais prendre l'air, mentit Harry avec un aplomb qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Seul.

- Ah, vraiment ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi sur ce parchemin, Drago pointa du doigt la table base sur laquelle était posé un parchemin noirci d'encre, il y a que tu te trouvais à la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Potter, Weasley garçon et Weasley fille, Lovegood, Londubat et Granger ? Pour quelqu'un qui voulait prendre l'air, qui plus est seul, je te trouve bien entouré.

- Je les ai rencontré par hasard.

- Arrête de me mentir ! Tu savais parfaitement que tu me désobéissais tout comme tu savais où les trouver ! Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant ! Tu ne fais pas un pas sans moi ! C'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour ton cerveau ? !

Harry ne répondit rien. De toute façon, s'il parlait, Drago s'énerverait, et s'il ne parlait pas, Drago s'énerverait. Quoiqu'il fasse, son mari serait remonté contre lui, alors autant ne pas user sa salive en vain.

Drago se leva lentement et s'approcha de Harry qui recula vers la porte. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à buter contre le panneau de bois. Il regarda avec inquiétude son mari s'avancer encore avec cet air froid qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Le Serpentard était dangereux et Harry allait faire les frais de sa colère. Cette fois, son époux n'allait pas se retenir.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je t'explique les choses ? siffla Drago dont les yeux mercure brillaient de fureur. Dix ? Vingt fois ? Mais apparemment, ça ne suffit pas puisque tu trouves le moyen de faire le contraire alors que tu sais parfaitement que ça va m'agacer ! Alors soit, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette extrémité mais tes bêtises m'y poussent.

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Il avait peur de ce qu'impliquait Drago par là. Le blond le prit par le bras et le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle il le poussa avant d'entrer à son tour et il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Dès maintenant, tu ne mets plus un pied hors de cette chambre ! cracha Drago. Tes cours sont annulés. Plus de Quidditch non plus. Et plus de sorties. Dumbledore est au courant et il est d'accord avec la sanction. Tu peux toujours tenter de t'enfuir, la cheminée n'est connectée avec aucune autre, les fenêtres sont scellées, il n'y a aucun passage secret et cette porte ne sera ouverte que lorsque je sortirai ou que je rentrerai. Je te l'ai dit, ajouta Drago en voyant l'air horrifié de Harry, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais ce que tu as fait a été la goutte d'eau de trop. Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Et avant que je n'oublie, _Accio baguette de Harry Malefoy_.

Harry avait cessé de respirer dès l'annonce de la sanction. Quand sa baguette atterrit dans la main de Drago, il reprit ses esprits et se rua sur son mari mais le blond fut plus rapide et pointa sa propre baguette sur lui.

- _Somnum._

Le sortilège fut immédiat. La dernière chose que vit Harry avant de tomber à la renverse fut le visage sans émotions de son époux.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, au beau milieu de la nuit, un peu perdu, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver entre le moment où il avait fini son déjeuner et maintenant. Et puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry se souvint.

L'instant d'après, il se redressa avant d'être rallongé de force et bloqué sur le matelas par le corps de Drago.

- Sois un bon garçon et dors. Sinon, je te jette un autre sort de sommeil. Et tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas. Bien, pas bougé, je voudrais finir ma nuit tranquillement.

Drago s'allongea sur Harry, l'entoura de ses bras et se rendormit aussitôt. Harry resta éveillé tout le reste de la nuit, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Jusque là, il n'avait pas pleuré, il s'était interdit de verser une larme mais là, c'était trop. Drago était allé trop loin.

Harry aurait voulu se tourner sur le côté afin de ne plus voir le blond mais le poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste et il n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller le tyran qu'il avait épousé. Il ne parvint à s'endormir qu'au petit matin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux vers midi, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. On était lundi, Drago devait être en cours. Lentement, Harry s'installa entre les draps et regarda autour de lui avec cette sensation d'avoir l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. L'instant d'après, il était debout et courait vers la porte.

Il passa cinq minutes à tenter de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables – il avait souvent regardé des films d'espionnage avec Henry et Peter, ce dernier se trouvait être un grand fan de James Bond – sans succès. Drago avait bien œuvré, car même les techniques moldues ne servaient à rien.

Harry s'en prit aux fenêtres mais elles restèrent bloquées, comme la porte. Paniqué et enragé, le jeune homme parcourut fébrilement la chambre dans ses moindres recoins, ne laissant que vide et désolation sur son passage.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago retrouva son mari, encore en pyjama, recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, le plus proche possible de la fenêtre. Si le comportement suspect du brun lui passa au-dessus de la tête, l'état de la chambre l'interpella. Celle-ci ne ressemblait plus à rien. La bibliothèque était vide et les livres trônaient par terre comme s'ils avaient été jetés, le lit était entièrement défait, le matelas gisait sur le sol et les draps étaient en lambeaux, comme les rideaux du baldaquin, les tables de chevet étaient allongées, leurs tiroirs défaits tout comme la penderie. On aurait dit un champ de bataille.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago remit la pièce en l'état. Il restait tout de même stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de voir. Le seul responsable de ce foutoir ne pouvait être que Harry puisque personne ne pouvait entrer, Drago y avait veillé, mais le Gryffondor paraissait tellement frêle et faible que l'idée qu'il ait pu faire ça seul était parfaitement impossible. Pourtant, les preuves étaient sous ses yeux.

Drago s'approcha lentement de la forme totalement repliée sur elle-même. Harry n'avait pas l'air bien, son air était absent même si ses yeux fixaient le parc. Il avait une main posée contre le carreau tandis que l'autre enserrait ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

En touchant la main de son mari, Drago se rendit compte qu'elle était gelée. Il aurait voulu la prendre mais Harry la retira et la glissa contre sa poitrine en silence, sans même un regard.

0o0

Henry trempait sa tartine dans son bol de café sans remarquer qu'il plongeait également les doigts, inondant au passage la table. La tête dans la main, le jeune homme luttait pour ne pas se rendormir. Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable et il sentait que la journée allait être longue. La veille, il avait passé toute sa journée assis dans la salle commune, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, inquiétant au passage ses amis et sa petite-amie.

- Henry, fit Ginny en le secouant légèrement, tu dors.

- Mais non.

- Et ta main baigne dans le café, c'est répugnant.

Le jeune homme jeta un vague regard sur sa main et grogna quand il vit que Ginny disait vrai. Il retira la main de son bol, l'essuya sur une serviette et repoussa son café maintenant imbuvable.

À huit heures moins dix, il quitta la table avec Hermione et ils se rendirent tous les deux en cours de Potions. Une fois sur place, Henry vit Drago mais, à sa grande surprise, nulle trace de Harry.

Intrigué, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son beau-frère afin de demander des nouvelles et d'avoir au passage une explication sur l'absence de son jumeau.

- Harry est où ? s'enquit-il, interrompant sans état d'âme la conversation que Drago avait avec Théo.

- En quoi ça te regarde Potter ? demanda Drago d'une voix traînante.

- C'est mon frère.

- Et alors ? C'est mon mari. Ce qui me donne tout pouvoir sur lui. Ne t'avise pas de t'interposer entre lui et moi !

Henry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Severus qui toisa ses cinq élèves et les laissa entrer. Son filleul lui jeta un regard inquiet qui passa inaperçu pour tous sauf le concerné. Un imperceptible hochement de tête lui répondit. Le Gryffondor s'installa à sa paillasse. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se plonger dans ses pensées et réfléchir à loisir sur le comportement étonnant de Drago. Il voulait savoir où se trouvait Harry et foi de Henry Potter, il le saurait !

- La potion que vous allez préparer est au tableau. J'ose espérer que le résultat de cette potion sera plus fameux que l'indescriptible mixture que vous m'avez rendu la semaine passée. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Les prochaines potions que vous me rendrez seront notées. Au moindre défaut, ça sera un T. Au bout de trois T, vous êtes exclus de mon cours pour le reste de l'année. Ce moyen vous fera peut-être faire plus attention. Si vous n'êtes que des empotés décérébrés, je ne peux rien pour vous ! Maintenant au travail. Vous avez deux heures !

Henry soupira en lisant la potion. Potion de guérison instantanée. Courte mais complexe. Le jeune homme ne l'avait réalisé qu'une fois, avec Harry, et leur mixture avait explosé, manquant de dévaster la maison. Ils s'étaient faits incendier par Severus quand il avait découvert que ses neveux faisaient des potions sans son accord. Le Gryffondor prit les ingrédients dans l'armoire, et retourna à sa place pour recopier les étapes sur un parchemin. Il avait constaté qu'il était plus facile de suivre ainsi.

Quinze minutes plus tard, une explosion retentit mais Henry n'y prêta pas attention, tout comme les quatre autres élèves présents. Morag MacDougal, le fautif, se fit copieusement rabrouer par Severus et eut un T.

Au bout des deux heures, Henry reboucha sa fiole. Au même moment, Severus ordonnait à ses élèves de déposer leur potion sur son bureau. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Ils avaient la même couleur. En regardant celle de Drago, Henry la trouva un peu claire. Celle de Morag était d'un beau vert alors qu'elle devait être rouge et Théo avait réussi le tour de force d'en faire une blanche.

- Sortez ! tonna Severus en contemplant le résultat. Potter, restez ici !

Henry attendit patiemment que tous soient sortis.

- Six ans de cours pour ce résultat, c'est navrant, râla Severus en rangeant les fioles. Bon, Henry, je voulais que tu sois au courant par moi et non par un autre mais tu gardes ça pour toi, pas question d'aller le raconter à tes amis ! Clair ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Hier, Albus nous a réuni afin de parler de Harry. J'ignore ce qu'il a fait mais Drago est allé voir Albus pour lui faire part de son intention d'interdire à Harry se quitter les appartements.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Personne ne peut rien faire Henry. Personne ! Pas toi, ni moi, ni Sirius ni même Albus. Seul un membre du personnel diplômé en médicomagie ou un élémental de feu.

- Pourquoi on ne fait pas appel à l'un d'eux ? s'étonna Henry encore abasourdi par ce que Severus venait de lui asséner comme nouvelle.

- Tu réfléchis deux minutes ? Les élémentaires sont peu nombreux et les élémentaires de feu sont encore plus rares. On ne peut rien faire !

- On peut toujours faire quelque chose ! s'emporta Henry. C'est mon frère et...

- Henry ! Arrête tout de suite ! Monter une expédition sauvetage donnera un résultat pire encore !

- Mais... et Madame Pomfresh ? cria presque Henry, hystérique. Elle a un diplôme en médicomagie, elle est infirmière !

- Les médicomages n'interviendront que si Harry est en danger. Et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Comment tu le sais ? !

- Si vraiment, il l'était, tu serais le premier averti. Vous êtes liés au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je ne te fais pas l'affront de t'expliquer comment ça marche. Tiens.

Henry regarda la main tendue de son parrain. Entre les longs doigts du professeur se tenait un morceau de parchemin plié. En le dépliant, le jeune homme lut qu'il s'agissait d'un mot d'excuse pour son cours suivant.

- Donc la conversation est finie ? conclut Henry, dépité de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus.

Au fond, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien tenter de plus mais il se le refusait. Ce serait baisser les bras, ce qu'il ne se résignait normalement jamais à faire.

- Oui. Va en cours.

- Oncle Severus...

- Henry, va en cours. S'il te plaît. Et ne tente rien contre Drago ni pour aller chercher Harry.

Henry sortit d'un pas rageur, le mot d'excuse froissé dans sa main et avec une forte envie de hurler et cogner sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Deux Deuxième Année s'écartèrent de son chemin avec précipitation en l'entendant vitupérer contre son beau-frère, son parrain et divers autres guignols incompétents. En arrivant devant la salle de cours, il n'avait pas décoléré et dégonda presque la porte en entrant sans frapper. Malgré le mot d'excuse, il se fit mettre dehors pour impolitesse et tentative de destruction du matériel. Ce renvoi de cours ne calma pas sa rage, loin de là.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Henry oscilla entre rage et peine. Il voulait faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Toute tentative d'aider son frère serait considérée comme une menace pour Drago.

0o0

Harry tournait en rond, le souffle court et en sueur. La sensation que les murs se rapprochaient ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée. Et il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était enfermé. Petit, il passait souvent plusieurs jours dans les cachots sans manger ni sortir. Il finissait invariablement par se laisser tomber sur le sol en gémissant et pleurant des excuses, certain de mériter ce traitement. Il n'avait connu que ça. Là, sa prison était plus grande, plus confortable, mais ça demeurait une prison. Il n'avait plus sa liberté, liberté qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à chérir et voilà qu'on la lui ôtait.

Il avait essayé de comprendre les motivations de Drago mais sans résultats. Pourtant, il devait y avoir une explication. Il avait lu ce fichu bouquin sur les élémentaires, ce livre écrit par Ophiucus Caeli. Mais pas en entier. Il s'était arrêté aux phases de l'union, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'aller plus loin puisqu'il était certain, à l'époque, de ne pas être concerné par ça. À tous les coups, toutes les explications étaient dans la partie qu'il n'avait pas lue. Et comble de malchance, le livre était resté à Londres. Et lui, cet abruti, n'avait même pas eu l'idée de chercher à Poudlard ou même dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Harry se traita de tous les noms.

Tremblant, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit défait et tenta de se calmer en regardant le parc. D'habitude, ça fonctionnait mais là, il était tellement nerveux que rien ne pourrait l'apaiser, à part sortir.

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était là et il n'en pouvait plus. Drago lui apportait son déjeuner et mangeait avec lui le matin et le soir. Ils ne se parlaient pas, sauf quand Drago prenait de ses nouvelles. Harry n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre effort d'avoir une conversation avec son geôlier. Pas plus qu'il ne faisait l'effort d'être présentable. Il se lavait et s'habillait chaque matin et se mettait en pyjama chaque soir mais il ne se coiffait plus, avait le teint pâle, les yeux vides et ne mangeait rien malgré tous les efforts de Drago pour le nourrir.

En prêtant attention à la fenêtre, Harry se leva et s'approcha d'une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin. Elle servait à Drago. Le brun jeta les vêtements soigneusement pliés et testa la solidité du siège. L'instant d'après, Harry le jeta contre la vitre de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait déjà fait, sans résultat.

Cette fois encore rien ne se passa mais Harry recommença encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Avant se rappeler d'un détail. Il se mit à fouiller avec frénésie à travers toute la chambre, la retournant totalement. Il voulait un diamant mais n'en trouva aucun.

Alors, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, les yeux humides de larmes et de rage, il reprit ses coups contre la vitre, très certainement protégée par un sort, uniquement avec ses poings puis recommença avec une autre chaise, l'autre étant en morceaux. Les sorts allaient bien céder à un moment ou à un autre.

Quand le verre se fissura, Harry partit dans un rire hystérique mais repris ses coups, toujours avec la même force, mu par la rage.

Il entendit la vitre se briser enfin et lâcha la chaise. Il n'en revenait pas. La liberté était à portée de main. Il allait pouvoir sortir d'ici. Faisant fi de la douleur qui irradiait peu à peu le long de ses membres, il s'avança vers l'encadrement de fenêtre avant de sentir une main s'abattre sur son bras et le retourner de force. Son mari était comme fou, ses yeux étaient révulsés et il soufflait comme un bœuf. Mais Harry s'en moquait. La liberté était toute proche. Il ruait pour se libérer de l'emprise de son mari.

- Tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! hurla-t-il. Jamais ! Tu m'entends !

- Je veux sortir ! cria Harry en réponse.

- Oh non, rigola Drago, comme fou. Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici ! Tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens !

Le reste se passa dans un flou total. Lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits, il était allongé dans le lit avec l'impression de s'être évanoui. Les derniers mots de Drago se mirent à tourner et retourner dans son esprit. Avec horreur, il les sentait s'imprégner dans son esprit alors qu'il prenait conscience de leur signification.

Une chose, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Un objet.

Harry ne pensait plus clairement. À dire vrai, ça n'avait jamais été vraiment le cas depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Il avait parlé de ses problèmes avec Henry mais son frère, s'il l'avait écouté au début, lui conseillait maintenant d'aller en parler avec Drago. Exactement comme Peter ou Sirius ou même Narcissa. Harry avait essayé, juste après leur installation ici mais Drago avait prétexté avoir autre chose à faire. Le brun avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse stupide car, même si son époux était penché sur une feuille, il gribouillait quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses cours.

Il se leva du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il tâta les vitres du bout des doigts. Elles étaient comme neuves. Malgré l'absence de lunettes, Harry voyait clairement qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser les carreaux avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur.

Harry essaya de se souvenir de sa lecture rapide du début du livre d'Ophiucus Caeli. D'habitude, il avait une excellente mémoire mais là, seules quelques bribes lui revenaient, comme le fait que la compagne, ou dans son cas, le compagnon, soit obligé de suivre son fiancé et quelques autres détails. Il avait beau faire appel à ses souvenirs, c'était le trou noir. Il avait une bonne mémoire en général mais là, sa fatigue morale ne l'aidait pas à se souvenir. Pour sa défense, il n'avait lu ce bouquin qu'une seule fois à quinze ans. En fait, il ne l'avait que rapidement parcouru alors forcément, des détails et la plus grande partie du livre avaient pu passer à la trappe.

En revanche, il se rappelait nettement les journaux des compagnes d'élémentaires de feu. Il se rappelait qu'elles avaient toutes tout détaillé mais aucune n'avait révélé le moyen employé pour que le froid qui régnait entre l'élémental et sa compagne se dissipe.

La tête appuyée contre le carreau, Harry fixait le parc, concentré sur sa respiration. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Il voulait que tout cesse, il désirait même pouvoir remonter dans le temps afin que cette histoire ne commence jamais. Mais ça voulait dire quand ?

Un mal de tête vrilla son crâne et le fit soupirer. Cette histoire le fatiguait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit sans vraiment le voir et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit la respiration profonde de Drago. Une chance pour lui, son mari ne ronflait pas.

Harry retourna à sa contemplation floue du parc et se replongea dans ses pensées. Certaines choses méritaient des explications, comme les fois où il s'était endormi quelque part et s'était retrouvé dans le même lit que Drago. Ou encore ces fois où son mari le gardait contre lui pendant qu'il dormait. Ou alors, fait plus étrange s'il en est, la totale contradiction de Drago entre ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait vraiment..

Le Gryffondor était perdu.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry commença un rituel, à savoir se lever de sa place près de la fenêtre, se laver et s'installer par terre. Il ne bougeait plus de la journée. Le soir, il retournait se laver, se changeait et allait se coucher. Il ne dormait en tout et pour tout que trois heures, et retournait s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Il ne mangeait plus rien, ne sentant plus la faim, buvait seulement de l'eau. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait juste que Drago comprenne que son époux n'était pas une chose.

Drago ne fit rien. Il avait bien tenté, au début, de faire manger Harry par la force mais ça n'avait rien donné, à part qu'ils avaient failli en venir aux mains.

Sur le bureau, dans la chambre, les cours s'entassaient pour Harry. Drago les ramenait tous les soirs, ordre du directeur, si son élève ne pouvait suivre ses cours, il ne pouvait néanmoins pas prendre de retard dans ses études. Mais Harry ne faisait pas l'effort de lire les parchemins, il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait envie de rien à part rester assis à sa fenêtre sans bouger.

Le mercredi soir, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Harry se leva pour sa toilette du soir et chancela en faisant un pas. Le second fut le dernier avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur quelque chose. Sol ou matelas, pour le moment son dos ne faisait pas la différence. Il se trouva que c'était un lit, ou plus précisément le lit qu'il partageait avec son mari. Harry grimaça en entendant, soudain – comme si le son avait été monté d'un coup – les voix parfaitement reconnaissables de Poppy et Drago. Au vu des cris qu'il percevait, ils devaient être en train de se disputer et à l'évidence, pas très loin de lui.

Harry se redressa péniblement. Son geste attira l'attention de Madame Pomfresh sur sa personne et il se retrouva avec l'infirmière sur le dos.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes conscient, nous allons pouvoir discuter de votre comportement stupide et risqué ! Qu'avez-vous donc en tête pour vous passer de nourriture ? Visiblement, ça fait plusieurs jours, vous êtes bien trop maigre ! Vous, plus que quiconque, savez pertinemment les effets du manque de nourriture sur le corps humain !

Son patient eut la décence de rougir.

- Vous pouvez ne pas être fier de vous, Harry ! Je pensais que vous passiez assez de temps à l'infirmerie pour éviter d'y retourner !

- Il est hors de question qu'il quitte cette chambre ! tonna Drago.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous donne pas d'autre option ! Votre mari vient avec moi, que vous le vouliez ou non !

- Donnez-lui quelque chose mais je refuse qu'il...

Harry éprouva un peu de pitié pour Drago. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait retenu durant ses séjours à l'infirmerie, c'était qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier Poppy lorsqu'elle décidait quelque chose. Il était certain que même Dumbledore n'osait pas la contredire.

- Monsieur Malefoy, siffla-t-elle, je me fiche éperdument de votre avis, surtout quand il s'agit de la santé de mon patient, et que, selon toute vraisemblance, son état déplorable est en partie de votre fait !

Drago eut la décence de ne rien ajouter. Poppy fit avaler à son patient une potion revigorante pour le court laps de temps que durerait le trajet et ordonna à Harry de se lever, ce que le jeune homme fit avec difficulté il n'avait plus de forces, il avait épuisé ses maigres réserves en refusant de s'alimenter. Il savait parfaitement que son comportement était pathétique mais il l'avait fait. Normalement, il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas y aller mais il avait tellement envie de quitter ces quatre murs qu'il aurait accepter d'aller n'importe où, y compris à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh le tira à sa suite dans le salon et, après un court voyage par Cheminette, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le petit bureau de l'infirmière qui s'empressa de fouiller dans un placard plein de pyjamas blancs. Elle en prit un et accompagna son patient jusqu'à un lit, celui que Harry utilisait quand il venait. Henry utilisait en temps normal le lit voisin et était probablement de détenteur du record de visites à l'infirmerie.

Harry fut changé et allongé en un tour de baguette. Il déglutit en voyant l'infirmière le toiser, les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir.

- J'exige des explications !

* * *

**À suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bêta** : Grealyl que je remercie encore et toujours pour sa correction.

**Note** : Remerciement à coco73, Hi . Kari, hermoni, gest 1 et guest 2 (navrée, je n'ai pas de nom ni de pseudo) pour leurs reviews anonymes. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage sur cette fiction qui n'est pas finie. Même si je me répète dans chacune des réponses que je vous fais, je n'en pense pas moins. Je suis toujours extrêmement touchée de lire vos reviews, que je puisse y répondre ou pas.

Mon compte facebook est ouvert à tous ceux qui le veulent (rappel : Nanola Nanou)

Un chapitre plus léger que le précédent.

* * *

Chapitre 12

« Nous avons vu que seul un membre de la communauté élémentale ou un membre du personnel soignant peut soustraire à un élémental sa compagne ou son compagnon. Mais cette dernière ou ce dernier est sous la responsabilité de la personne qui a séparé le couple. Cette responsabilité est limitée dans l'espace et dans le temps. Si le compagnon ou la compagne quitte cet espace ou que la durée est dépassée, il ou elle devra revenir vers l'élémental, de gré ou de force. »

Extrait de _la vie d'un élémental_, par Ophiucus Caeli, élémental d'air.

0o0

Les trois anciens Maraudeurs, flanqués de Severus, avaient décidé de s'octroyer une soirée entre amis à Pré-au-Lard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire, et ça leur avait un peu manqué.

Remus était marié depuis un an avec Nymphadora Tonks, dont la mère, Andromeda Tonks, née Black était la cousine germaine de Sirius. Andromeda avait été reniée par sa famille car elle avait épousé un Né-Moldu. C'était la sœur de Narcissa et d'une certaine Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black qui avait mal tourné. Cette dernière avait été arrêtée pour le meurtre des Potter et de son beau-frère Ted.

Remus et Nymphadora – qui préférait se faire appeler Tonks – allaient devenir dans quelques mois parents.

Peter, lui, n'était pas encore fixé. Il avait eu quelques petites-amies mais ses relations n'avaient jamais duré assez longtemps pour penser à les présenter à ses amis. Et depuis le début du repas, Sirius ne cessait de lui demander le nom de la dernière en date, malgré les coups de coude de moins en moins discrets de Severus pour le faire taire. Tout ça parce que Peter avait lâché qu'il n'était pas disponible le week-end prochain…

- Allez, Pet', tu peux au moins nous dire son nom, fit une nouvelle fois – pour ne pas dire la centième depuis le début du repas – Sirius.

- Cunégonde, répliqua Peter mortellement sérieux.

Sirius se figea, se demandant si Peter se moquait ou s'il disait la vérité. En tout cas, le professeur de Duel ne répliqua rien.

- Ça, mon cher Patmol, c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire moucher, rigola Remus.

- La ferme, grogna Sirius, toute bonne humeur soudainement envolée.

Severus tentait autant que possible de garder un air impassible mais, même en essayant de toutes ses forces, il ne put empêcher un gloussement lui échapper.

- Vas-y, s'exclama Sirius, vexé par le manque de considération de son mari, surtout ne me soutiens pas.

Severus explosa de rire dans le restaurant, faisant se retourner les quelques clients présents. C'était rare de le voir montrer réellement ses émotions et le voir rire à gorge déployée pouvait en étonner un grand nombre.

- Bon, c'est bon, tu as fini de te payer ma tête ?

- Ta tête est impayable Sirius, répondit Severus entre deux rires.

- Continue comme ça et je te jure que tu dors sur le canapé.

Étrangement, cette menace ne donna pas l'effet escompté et les trois autres repartirent dans un fou rire. Mais, vexé, Sirius reposa sa serviette et se leva. Son départ eut le mérite de calmer la tablée. Severus ne fut pas le seul à comprendre que son mari n'allait pas bien et la raison ne fut pas bien dure à trouver.

Le professeur de Potions suivit son charmant mari jusque dans la rue éclairée par des lanternes accrochées aux murs à l'extérieur. Il trouva Sirius adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

- C'est Harry ? demanda Severus tout de go.

- Ça va.

- Sirius, je ne te demande pas si ça va, mais si la cause de ta mauvaise humeur est ton filleul. Alors ?

- Ma mauvaise humeur ?

- Oui, ta mauvaise humeur. Parce que si tu étais de bonne humeur, tu aurais ri. Mais tu es de mauvais poil depuis le mariage de Harry. Et je ne te parle même pas de la façon dont tu as renvoyé Henry vendredi dernier quand il t'a simplement demandé comment tu allais. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- On en a déjà parlé Severus. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en faire trop pour Harry mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est pire encore depuis dimanche. Non mais tu imagines, enfermer son mari ? C'est insensé surtout que Harry a été clair, Drago le déteste ! Cela dit, je commence à avoir des doutes. On n'enferme pas quelqu'un qu'on déteste dans la même pièce que lui.

- C'est sûr quoique, tu l'as fait avec moi et Remus quand on avait quinze ans.

Sirius gémit au souvenir dont faisait allusion Severus.

- Tu comptes me ressortir cette histoire combien de fois ? Surtout que je t'ai présenté des excuses des centaines de fois et que Remus m'a pardonné.

- Je suis juste en train de te dire que c'est possible.

- Peut-être mais je déteste quand tu ressorts encore et encore cette stupidité. Ça fait quoi ? Vingt ans maintenant ?

- À peu près.

Les deux hommes restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, dans la rue, pendant quelques minutes sans échanger un mot. Et puis ils se décidèrent à rentrer au chaud afin de retrouver Remus et Peter qui discutaient avec une certaine animation.

Durant la soirée, Sirius se força à oublier ses soucis, pour profiter au maximum de ses amis et, de retour dans leurs appartements à Poudlard, Severus se fit un devoir mais surtout un plaisir de distraire son mari.

Pas un instant, ils ne pensèrent que Harry avait terminé à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils le découvrirent le lendemain et qu'ils y coururent, Poppy leur interdit l'accès sans s'expliquer, faisant rager Severus qui fit perdre plus de points à toutes les maisons en cette journée que dans une année entière, et Sirius qui détruisit méticuleusement son bureau dans un accès de rage.

0o0

Normalement, à cette heure, l'infirmerie était fermée. Seule, Poppy aurait pu être debout, mais uniquement en cas de problèmes graves. Là, ce n'était pas le cas, le seul patient qu'elle avait dormait du sommeil du juste, sommeil forcé par une potion car le malade était un cas récalcitrant.

Harry ne supportait pas de rester allongé dans un lit sans rien faire et les quelques séjours qu'il avait faits s'étaient tous terminés de la même manière. S'il pouvait mettre un pied devant l'autre alors il pouvait s'en aller. En général, il y parvenait mais se faisait prendre à peine quelques minutes plus tard par une Poppy furieuse qu'il soit sorti sans permission.

Depuis son admission quelques heures auparavant, il avait tenté de fuir deux fois mais l'infirmière veillait comme une dragonne sur ses œufs et elle avait l'art de deviner l'instant exact où Harry allait faire une nouvelle tentative. À la troisième, elle lui fit ingurgiter une potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Il était alors près de vingt-trois heures. Harry dormait depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

Le silence régnait, à peine troublé par le léger ronflement de Harry mais également par un grincement de la porte qui serait passé inaperçu sans ce silence.

Une ombre se faufila dans l'ouverture et s'approcha du seul lit occupé. Elle resta un instant à contempler Harry dans son sommeil avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. L'inconnu prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la caressa doucement pour la reposer quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je te rendrai heureux, chuchota l'inconnu, plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il se releva, retraça du bout du doigt la joue râpeuse de Harry avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

- Je reviendrai demain.

Et il disparut sans un bruit.

0o0

Le réveil fut atroce, comme à chaque fois qu'il avalait une potion de Sommeil. Harry resta un instant allongé afin que cette sensation de nausée se dissipe mais les odeurs de friture qui montaient jusqu'à lui ne l'aidèrent pas du tout. Il avait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Il se força à s'asseoir et mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Vous allez m'avaler tout ce qui se trouve dans ce plateau et vous allez boire cette potion tout de suite.

Elle désigna le plateau bien trop chargé pour Harry et la fiole juste à côté, posée sur la tablette.

- C'est obligé ?

- Vous mangez tout ! Aucune négociation ! Buvez !

Sans vouloir contrarier Poppy, Harry prit la fiole, la déboucha et l'avala d'un trait. Le goût était tout simplement horrible. L'effet fut immédiat. L'instant d'avant, Harry n'avait pas faim et là, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait avaler un hippogriffe. Le plateau qui lui avait semblé trop plein, lui parut un peu vide tout à coup.

Affamé, le jeune homme dévora le contenu en un temps record sous le regard de Poppy qui grimaçait légèrement face aux manières proprement déplorables de son patient.

- Parfait, fit-elle quand il eut terminé, même si j'aurai préféré vous voir utiliser une fourchette pour manger vos œufs.

- Je peux sortir ? tenta Harry qui avait hâte de se dégourdir les jambes et de prendre un peu l'air dans le parc.

Il eut la surprise de voir Madame Pomfresh soupirer et s'asseoir près de lui.

- Harry, je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça, pourquoi vous avez cessé de vous nourrir. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends parfaitement mais il est évident que vous avez vos raisons. Si vous êtes là et non chez vous, c'est parce que Monsieur Malefoy reconnaît malgré lui mon autorité. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait pu lui ordonner de vous relâcher, votre mari n'aurait rien écouté.

- Mais je vais bien, répondit Harry sans vraiment comprendre ce que tentait de lui expliquer Madame Pomfresh.

- Peut-être. Mais... si vous sortez d'ici, vous ne serez plus sous mon autorité. Elle s'étend jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Soit vous restez ici et vous restez sous ma protection, soit vous rentrez directement dans vos appartements car vous reviendrez sous l'autorité de votre époux.

- Mais... Je... Non, je ne veux pas rentrer. Pas tout de suite.

Harry serra les dents afin de ne pas montrer son angoisse. Non, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa prison. Car nul doute que Drago allait l'enfermer de nouveau. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester ici, il allait mieux. Poppy l'avait dit.

Non, après réflexion, Harry se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas dit « oui », elle avait dit « peut-être ».

- Nous sommes jeudi, je peux dire que vous n'êtes pas encore remis et comme ça, je vous garde jusqu'à demain. Mais demain, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous relâcher.

C'était mieux que rien, Harry devait en convenir même si ça ne lui plaisait guère.

- C'est à vous de choisir.

- Une prison ou une autre prison. Le choix est cornélien…

- Insinuez-vous que mon infirmerie est une prison ? s'offusqua faussement Poppy en se levant.

- Il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres et sortir est plus ardu qu'entrer, ricana Harry. Mais je crois que je vais rester ici, au moins j'ai une compagnie agréable.

- Oui, celle de vos devoirs.

- Je ne pensais pas à celle-là, maugréa Harry.

- Je m'en doute bien, sourit Poppy. J'ai demandé à Monsieur Malefoy de me les apporter avant d'aller en cours ce matin. Vous dormiez encore, crut-elle bon d'ajouter en faisant voler une pile de parchemins jusqu'à la tablette au préalable vidée de son plateau.

Harry se surprit à se demander quel cours pouvait bien avoir Drago à cette heure avant de se gifler mentalement. Drago ne devait pas penser à lui ou alors, il devait réfléchir au meilleur moyen de tuer son mari sans que ça laisse de trace. Étrangement, cette pensée fit rejaillir un souvenir : les derniers mots que Harry avait adressé à Lucius. Le jeune homme avait affirmé qu'il trouverait le moyen de rompre l'union pour que son beau-père puisse trouver la personne qui pourrait plus convenir aux critères Malefoy que Harry. Mais entre son retour à Poudlard et la liste des interdictions qui s'allongeait grâce à Drago, ses recherches étaient passées à la trappe.

Le Gryffondor attrapa le premier parchemin et s'adossa contre la tête de lit.

- Je reviendrai dans une heure.

Mais son patient ne l'entendait plus, il était plongé dans son cours de Potions et n'en décollerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini.

Une heure plus tard, Poppy eut la surprise de voir le tas de parchemin diminué de moitié et les autres recouvraient en vrac le lit et le sol autour du lit de Harry. Le jeune homme était toujours plongé dans sa lecture, plume à la main et encrier posé sur le matelas. Des tâches d'encre constellaient les couvertures, preuve que le malade travaillait fébrilement.

Pour un quelconque autre élève, Poppy n'aurait pas été si indulgente. D'ordinaire, elle mettait à la porte tout élève bien portant et ce, assez rapidement. Elle ne faisait exception qu'en de rares cas. Harry et Henry en faisaient partie, tout comme Remus et Severus quand ils étaient élèves. L'infirmière devenait plus proche de certains élèves que d'autres. Elle s'était ainsi particulièrement attachée à Remus, le couvant comme une mère, et avait fait en sorte que ses séjours les lendemains de pleine lune soient le plus agréable possible. Il venait encore maintenant mais ce n'était plus un enfant et grâce à la potion Tue-Loup de Severus, les transformations en loup-garou étaient moins douloureuses et permettaient au professeur de Défense de garder son esprit humain.

Severus. Poppy soupira en repensant à cet élève taciturne et solitaire qui passait son temps à se faire agresser par la bande des Maraudeurs et qui finissait invariablement à l'infirmerie. Mais si Madame Pomfresh s'était attachée à lui, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus joyeuses entre un père incompréhensif et violent et une mère qui sombrait peu à peu dans la folie. Sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, Poppy avait continué à couver Severus jusqu'à ce que Sirius prenne le relais. Leur relation puis leur mariage avaient changé l'homme. C'était évident pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient un minimum : il semblait chaque jour plus épanoui que le précédent même s'il restait l'acariâtre Maître des Potions qui faisait régner un silence absolu sur son passage et qui parvenait à faire baisser la température d'une pièce par un simple regard.

Oui, ses petits protégés grandissaient. Et Poppy en avait pris d'autres sous son aile. Elle avait peu à peu remplacé Remus et Severus, devenus adultes, par les jumeaux Potter. Elle les avait vu naître, en fait elle les avait même mis au monde. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Lily était venue à Poudlard afin de discuter avec Dumbledore et Severus. Le travail s'était déclenché et la jeune femme s'était retrouvée à accoucher dans l'infirmerie. On avait appelé en urgence Sirius et James. Et le trente-et-un juillet à trois heures deux, Harry James Potter venait au monde. Dix minutes plus tard, Henry Charlus Potter pointait à son tour le bout de son nez. Au cours de l'année qui suivit, Poppy n'eut guère l'occasion de voir les garçons. En revanche, à partir de décembre 1981 et pendant les dix ans suivants, le petit Henry venait plus souvent qu'à son tour à cause de son frère.

Maintenant, Henry et Harry venaient mais davantage pour des blessures issues du Quidditch, sport pour lequel ils étaient tous les deux très doués, c'était indiscutable. Malheureusement pour l'infirmière, ils étaient également tête brûlée. Combien de fois durant un match, Poppy avait-elle cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter en voyant les garçons lancer leur balai à toute allure pour attraper le Vif d'Or ou filer à travers les joueurs adverses jusqu'aux buts ? Elle ne les comptait plus mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir la peur de sa vie en les regardant.

Bientôt, l'infirmière savait qu'elle allait devoir les laisser s'envoler une fois qu'ils auraient quitté l'école. Dans trois ans, elle aurait peut-être trouvé un nouveau protégé, un enfant qui avait besoin d'elle. Car c'était ça, tous les enfants auxquels elle s'était attachée avaient eu besoin d'elle plus souvent que les autres.

Quand elle voyait Severus et Remus, elle était fière d'eux. Ils étaient mariés et Remus allait être papa, lui qui s'était résolu à ne jamais trouver le bonheur à cause de sa condition de loup-garou. Et Severus était heureux maintenant. Personne n'aurait pu prédire vingt ans auparavant que son mari serait Sirius Black, son ennemi. Personne, pas même Albus.

Poppy soupira et se secoua un peu. Elle avait du travail et un patient attendait ses examens. Harry n'attendait pas vraiment mais c'était l'heure.

Gentiment, elle lui retira son cours d'Arithmancie des mains et tira sa baguette.

- Quel sortilège dois-je lancer sur un patient ? demanda-t-elle, profitant du fait que Harry soit là pour lui faire réviser ses cours de Médicomagie.

- _I__niuriam Revelio,_ répondit Harry après un temps de réflexion, le temps pour lui de comprendre où voulait en venir Poppy. Sortilège de diagnostique_. _On le lance à deux endroits, sur la tête et sur le cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry, pendant que Poppy lui lançait le sort, réfléchissait, il savait la réponse, il fallait juste qu'il parvienne à la restituer.

- Parce que..., il se tut, hésitant un peu avant de se lancer, le sort lancé à la tête permet au médicomage de comprendre les informations que le cerveau reçoit à propos des blessures et le sort lancé au cœur permet de suivre le sang envoyé par le cœur afin de déterminer s'il y a une plaie ou hémorragie.

- Exact en partie, vous avez oublié deux notions essentielles. Le cerveau est le moteur et il permet de tout dire du corps, lancer le sortilège à la tête permet de voir si le patient ne souffre pas d'une quelconque plaie à la tête qui pourrait, sur le long terme et sans soin, lui être fatal ou alors d'une quelconque allergie qui pourrait rendre l'utilisation de potions de soin mortelles. Et pour le cœur, cela permet également de prendre la tension et de vérifier que le patient n'a pas de maladie cardiaque, auquel cas, lui donner une potion contre-indiquée lui serait également fatale.

- Ah oui.

Évidemment, maintenant que Poppy lui rappelait ça, Harry trouvait que ça tombait sous le sens.

- Et que fait le médicomage en cas d'hémorragie ?

- Heu... en cas d'hémorragie interne ou externe ?

- Les deux.

Harry grimaça. Les hémorragies n'étaient pas un sujet qu'il maîtrisait très bien. Pas encore.

- En cas d'hémorragie interne, le médicomage va administrer une potion par voie interne au patient. Et en cas d'hémorragie externe, le médicomage va tenter d'évaluer les dégâts avant de savoir s'il faut recoudre ou administrer une potion ou un baume.

- Et le patient, il est conscient ?

- Heu... non ?

- Vous me dites ça comme si vous me demandiez. Vous êtes sûr ou pas ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais je pense qu'il doit être inconscient.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... parce que... parce que la potion utilisée pour les deux types d'hémorragie est la potion _Reparintestina_ et que... et que je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

- La potion _Reparintestina_ est fabriquée avec de la digitale, des racines d'œil, de l'amanite, du venin de vipère, une larme de phénix, un dard de scorpion écrasé et trois poils de mygale. La larme de phénix, comme vous le savez est réputée pour ses propriétés guérissantes mais les autres ingrédients sont mortels. Si le patient est conscient, vous pouvez être assuré que pendant sa guérison, il s'évanouira de douleur.

- Oh.

Effectivement, vu comme ça.

- Vous avez encore quelques lacunes dans ce domaine mais je suis assez satisfaite de vous. Avant que je n'oublie, ce soir, Monsieur Malefoy passera. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait vers seize heures.

Harry faillit supplier Poppy de lui donner une potion de Sommeil, mais il en connaissait les effets si on en prenait trop souvent alors qu'on en avait pas besoin : irritabilité, dérégulation du cycle de sommeil, perte d'appétit, perte de la libido et d'autres symptômes tous aussi peu agréables les uns que les autres.

Le reste de la journée se déroula doucement, Harry passa son temps à réviser et travailler. Il n'avait pas quitté son lit sauf pour aller se laver rapidement dans la petite salle d'eau tout au fond de l'infirmerie.

Il avait dévoré son déjeuner avant de se remettre à travailler avec assiduité. À seize heures, il avait presque fini le brouillon de sa dissertation d'Arithmancie. Ça lui avait pris du temps car il n'avait pas les livres à sa disposition mais, malgré des remaniements et des modifications, il était satisfait de son travail même s'il savait qu'il irait la faire lire à quelqu'un de plus intelligent, comme Henry ou Hermione, si un jour Drago le libérait de sa « prison » ce qui, à l'évidence n'était pas pour demain.

Il ne releva pas la tête en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie grincer et pour tout dire, il avait complètement oublié que son mari viendrait lui rendre visite. Cette idée, lorsque Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit ça, lui avait semblé hautement improbable. Drago n'irait jamais lui rendre visite, pas à moins d'y être forcé. C'était une certitude.

- Eh bien, claqua la voix froide de Drago, faisant sursauter Harry.

Dans son mouvement, il barra involontairement sa feuille, surpris par l'intervention de Drago.

- Par Merlin, tu fais pitié mon pauvre, regarde-toi !

Harry soupira et retourna à ses devoirs. Une journée qu'ils étaient séparés et Drago n'avait pas changé. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme si Harry s'était attendu à autre chose de la part de son compagnon qui montrait à quel point il était attentif et attentionné envers son mari.

- Et ne soupire pas pendant que je te parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ce matin ? Pas rasé, à peine coiffé, encore en pyjama, tu t'es lavé au moins ? Non, ne répond pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses.

Comme si Harry avait envie de répondre ou encore de parler. Surtout pour s'excuser ! Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation et encore moins à Drago.

Étrangement et soudainement fatigué, Harry reposa ses lunettes, repoussa ses cours et s'allongea, tournant le dos à Drago. C'était puéril mais il préférait se comporter comme un enfant plutôt que subir les éternelles remontrances de son cher époux. Il lui tardait de pouvoir mettre un pied hors d'ici pour foncer à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur l'annulation pure et simple de l'union.

Harry tremblait, mais pour une fois, pas de peur. Il tremblait de rage. Toute cette histoire l'énervait au plus haut point et il était temps d'en finir.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant maintenant ! Retourne-toi et regarde-moi !

- Laisse-moi.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna et se redressa, les yeux fixés sur la tâche qu'il distinguait avec peine.

- Je viens de te dire de partir.

Harry se félicita, il avait réussi à dire ça sans bégayer ni trembler. L'absence de lunettes aidait, il allait peut-être penser à les supprimer définitivement. Bon, d'accord, vivre sans lunettes avec une myopie comme la sienne était source de problèmes mais bon, il avait réussi à vivre sans pendant dix ans, il pouvait bien se réhabituer.

- Très bien, cingla Drago. Je repasserai demain.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

Sur ce, il se recoucha et tourna de nouveau obstinément le dos à son conjoint. Il l'entendit s'éloigner et sortir. Il soupira de soulagement quand la porte se referma mais il ne bougea pas.

Il ignorait combien de temps étaient passés entre le moment où Drago était parti et celui où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas. Harry se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, se redressa et mit ses lunettes sur son nez pour se retrouver devant l'équipe de Quidditch au complet – Harry avait été remplacé temporairement par un élève de Troisième Année dont le jeune homme ignorait le nom. Ils devaient revenir de leur entraînement, au vu de leur uniforme de Quidditch.

Apparemment, il y avait eu un blessé et ça semblait assez sérieux. Harry ne parvenait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait, pas sur le coup mais la réponse vint assez rapidement quand il vit un des trois poursuiveurs et Ron soutenir Henry qui semblait avoir des difficultés à tenir debout et qui se tenait la tête. Du sang coulait le long de son visage à moitié caché par un linge. Celui de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et toute couleur disparut de son visage.

- Par Merlin, s'écria Poppy en débarquant à son tour, que s'est-il encore passé ? Laissez-moi deviner, chute de balai ?

- Non Madame, répondit Ron, pas tout à fait.

Dans un état second, Harry se leva. Que sous-entendait Ron par « pas tout à fait » ? Ce terme n'avait rien de très rassurant.

- Pas tout à fait ? Allongez-le sur un lit et tout le monde dehors ! C'est une infirmerie ici, pas un aquarium ou un zoo ! Merci Messieurs, fit-elle aux deux porteurs. Monsieur Weasley, vous restez ici.

Le second porteur sortit à son tour, laissant Ron aux prises avec Poppy et il n'était guère rassuré. C'était à lui que revenait la corvée d'annoncer à celle que tous surnommaient le dragon la mauvaise nouvelle. Il la vit jeter un sortilège de diagnostique et aperçut du coin de l'œil Harry qui s'approchait, choqué et livide.

- Bien, Monsieur Weasley, j'attends.

- Henry s'est pris un Cognard en pleine tête, avoua Ron, et il est tombé de son balai. C'est tout.

Ron se mordit la lèvre en prenant conscience que sa conclusion n'était pas forcément bien tournée. La preuve, il vit l'expression fermée de Madame Pomfresh se transformer en colère.

- C'est tout ? ! commença-t-elle à crier. C'est tout ? ! Mais il aurait pu se tuer !

Durant dix minutes, tout en rafistolant le pauvre capitaine de Quidditch, pendant que Ron aidait Harry à s'asseoir et à respirer pour reprendre ses esprits, Poppy marmottait contre ce sport d'une dangerosité avérée et contre ces abrutis qui lui fichaient une peur bleue en voulant jouer les casse-cou.

Quand Henry ouvrit les yeux et commença à se plaindre, Harry, lui se mit à respirer. Son frère allait mieux.

- Bien, Monsieur Weasley, je pense que vous pouvez y aller.

Ron ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, il prit la fuite, ni plus ni moins. Mais au vu de la colère de l'infirmière, personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

- J'ai dit, Monsieur Weasley, uniquement, reprit Poppy en voyant son patient se redresser et commencer à vouloir se lever.

- Mais...

- Attendez, Henry, laissez-moi deviner, vous allez bien ? Écoutez-moi bien, Monsieur Potter, tant que je ne vous aurais pas donné la permission de quitter mon infirmerie, vous resterez ici, dusse-je vous sangler sur le lit, ordonna Poppy en le forçant à se rallonger.

- Elle plaisante là ? demanda Henry à son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? Il...

Henry se redressa complètement avant d'être, une fois de plus, rallongé de force par l'infirmière.

- J'ai juste fait un malaise, répondit Harry préférant cacher l'entière vérité.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait menti. Il avait vraiment fait un malaise. Pourtant, quand il sentit le regard de son frère se poser sur lui et le jauger, une certaine gêne s'installa. Henry le connaissait par cœur. Il était capable de déterminer rien qu'en le regardant, s'il avait maigri ou grossi, s'il allait bien ou pas.

- Tu as cessé de manger, c'est ça ?

Henry avait vu juste mais Harry se retint de hocher la tête.

- Pour l'instant, celui qui est allongé, c'est toi, pas moi. Si je me souviens bien, Dubois nous a dit, redit et répété de faire attention aux Cognards.

- Gnagnagna, fit puérilement Henry. Je peux sortir ? s'enquit le jeune homme le plus sérieusement du monde à Madame Pomfresh. Franchement, je vais bien.

- Il me semblait vous avoir dit quelque chose il y a deux minutes. M'est avis que le Cognard a fait de sérieux dégâts sur votre crâne si vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que je viens de dire. Je vais devoir vous garder, conclut Poppy avec un grand sourire que les jumeaux qualifièrent de sadique.

- Ça n'avait pas un rapport avec un lit et des sangles ? demanda Henry à son frère qui hocha la tête. Vous voyez, j'ai toute ma tête, je vais donc très bien.

- Harry, allez vous rallonger.

Harry s'exécuta et entendit lorsqu'il atteignit son lit un marmonnement qui ressemblait fort à « faux-frère ». Le jeune homme gloussa et se glissa sous les draps.

0o0

Il était minuit passé et dans l'infirmerie, Henry et Harry dormaient. Madame Pomfresh avait refusé de les soumettre à un sortilège ou de leur donner une potion. Ils s'étaient endormis naturellement.

Henry ne dormait jamais profondément quand il se retrouvait ici, il n'avait jamais réussi. Par contre son frère était parti bien loin dans les bras de Morphée. Le jeune Potter fut réveillé en sursaut par un grincement normalement inaudible en pleine journée. Il garda les yeux clos, espérant vainement se rendormir et maudissant silencieusement les bruits inconnus qui ne semblaient apparaître que durant la nuit.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les bruits qu'il entendait étaient réguliers et ressemblaient fortement à ceux de pas, son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine et il se fit violence pour ne pas bouger et faire semblant de dormir. Il frissonna malgré lui lorsqu'un courant d'air le traversa après le passage de l'inconnu.

Henry entrouvrit les yeux, mais il ne vit rien du tout. Il n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention en cherchant ses lunettes. En revanche, il était certain d'une chose, l'inconnu n'était pas là pour lui puisqu'il était passé devant son lit sans s'arrêter. Harry dormait deux lits plus loin, à six pas du sien exactement – Henry le savait pour les avoir compté plus jeune quand il était cloîtré ici – et ils étaient les deux seuls patients. Son frère ne pouvait donc qu'être le but de ce mystérieux visiteur. Restait à déterminer ses intentions et son identité.

Le jeune homme se fit plus attentif. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés et il y eut comme un froissement de draps.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai, murmura l'inconnu.

Murmure qui parvint jusqu'à Henry. Le jeune homme essaya de déterminer à qui pouvait appartenir la voix mais, en vain.

Après deux minutes sans trouver, il décida de se concentrer sur l'inconnu et ce qu'il disait.

Comme la veille, l'inconnu prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la caressait doucement. Il sentait des cals dans la paume et le dessus de la main était sec.

- Je voulais venir avant mais je préfère quand tu dors, c'est plus facile comme ça. Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit hier tient toujours. Je te promets que tu seras plus heureux avec moi que tu ne l'as jamais été. J'admets que ça fait un peu prétentieux mais c'est vrai. Je te l'assure. On se verra bientôt.

Il caressa la joue râpeuse de Harry et, comme la veille, l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de ressortir.

Une fois certain que l'autre était parti, Henry se rua hors de son lit et fondit sur celui de son frère pour le secouer un peu.

Ce fut un Harry vaseux et totalement endormi qui s'assit tant bien que mal entre ses draps défaits alors que son jumeau prenait place à ses côtés. Le corps cotonneux et lourd de sommeil s'échoua contre celui de Henry tandis que la tête de son frère tomba sur son épaule. Une seconde plus tard, le jeune homme entendit un ronflement léger mais qui voulait tout dire. Harry venait de se rendormir.

- C'est bien ma veine.

Deux petits coups de coude dans les côtes de dormeur eurent raison de son sommeil. Harry grogna de façon incompréhensible pour une oreille humaine des insultes destinées à son abruti de frère qui s'amusait à le réveiller alors qu'il dormait si bien. Les yeux encore fermés, Harry bâilla et s'étira comme un chat.

- Pourquoi la brute épaisse que tu es, a-t-elle décidé de me tirer de mon rêve ?

- Tu as un soupirant.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? Henry, dégage de mon lit avant que ça ne chauffe pour ton matricule !

- Parle moins fort, idiot, chuchota furieusement Henry alors que son frère vitupérait à voix haute, tu vas réveiller Madame Pomfresh !

Harry se tut et les garçons tendirent l'oreille afin de déterminer si leurs boucan n'avait pas réveillé Poppy. Elle devait toujours dormir puisqu'ils n'entendirent rien.

- Écoute, reprit Henry, juste avant que je te réveille, il y avait quelqu'un tout près de toi. Je dirais un garçon. En tout cas, il a l'air à fond sur toi.

- Tu me fais peur là.

- Il ne t'a rien fait, enfin je ne crois pas. Il a dû passer avant cette nuit. La nuit dernière je dirais. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Mercredi soir. Mais on s'en fiche, il a dit quoi ?

Malgré son impatience, Harry n'était guère rassuré. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son pseudo-soupirant ni ce que ce dernier lui avait fait. Henry lui raconta la conversation et malgré lui Harry se toucha les lèvres. Il ne savait plus maintenant qu'il devait avoir peur ou se sentir flatté d'un tel intérêt. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui hurla qu'il valait mieux garder cette histoire pour lui, que Drago ne la découvre pas.

- Tu vas en parler avec quelqu'un ? se renseigna Henry.

- Avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ton mari par exemple.

- Tu veux ma mort ? !

- C'est peut-être Drago, qui sait. Je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix mais c'est peut-être lui.

- Non. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, cette idée était tout bonnement surréaliste. Mais pour Henry, cette idée se tenait et plus il y pensait, plus il avait la certitude que Drago était bien le mystérieux inconnu.

* * *

**À suivre.**

* * *

Alors ? Une idée du mystérieux inconnu ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Bêta** : Grealyl

**Note** : Je remercie Liloul et ladydragonfly pour leurs reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à chacun d'entre vous. Si tel n'était pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me tirer les oreilles. En tout cas, ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir de les recevoir, de les lire et d'y répondre.

Comme promis, un chapitre avec des explications quant au comportement de Drago, du moins une partie. Le reste sera dans les chapitres 14 et 15.

* * *

Chapitre 13

« Jusque là, je n'avais jamais su comment les autres compagnes avaient fait pour résoudre leurs soucis avec leur conjoint. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je découvre après les avoir appris. Ce doit être un effet du sortilège du secret. Maintenant, je sais comment elles ont fait. Rien de plus simple, elles ont fait appel à un médiateur. Je restait sceptique quant aux résultats. Mais je ne voulais plus vivre de cette façon. Ce sont les arrières-arrières-grands parents de Loyanis qui se sont occupés de nous. Madame Malefoy, Adélaïde, est une perle et Loyanis ressemble beaucoup à son arrière-arrière-grand père Lucian au point de vue du caractère. […] Ça fut la dispute la plus houleuse à laquelle j'assiste depuis mon mariage. Je savais que Loyanis pouvait se montrer violent, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à un membre de sa famille. »

Extrait du journal d'Aleksandra Malefoy, compagne de Loyanis Malefoy, élémental de feu.

0o0

Harry entendait Drago tourner en rond dans leur salon et les soupirs que poussait son mari commençaient doucement à l'exaspérer, mais il ne disait rien et faisait semblant de ne rien entendre, essayant de lire pour la vingtième fois la même ligne, en vain. Il était incapable de comprendre les cinq misérables mots de la phrase car il se concentrait plus sur les exhalations bruyantes de son époux que sur sa lecture. Il n'avait qu'une peur, que Drago s'approche de lui.

N'y tenant plus, Harry referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse. Il aurait pu rester là, assis dans le fauteuil à fixer le feu qui brûlait continuellement dans la cheminée, mais il aurait eu le regard inévitablement attiré par Drago et les aller-retour à travers le salon du jeune homme blond lui auraient plus que certainement donné la nausée. Alors, par précaution, Harry se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cet appartement, lui et Drago, Harry n'avait de cesse d'admirer la vue sur le parc et une partie du lac. Il pouvait rester des heures à contempler cette vue sans se lasser. En effet, celle de la chambre ne donnait que sur le parc et la vue était donc nettement moins impressionnante. Durant son enfermement, il n'avait pas pu voir, le soir, le lac se nimber de brouillard, rendant la vue irréelle.

Le jeune homme poussa malgré lui un soupir. Il était sorti la veille de l'infirmerie et rien n'avait changé. Pourquoi s'était-il attendu à quelque chose de différent ? Drago était toujours aussi froid, sauf entre le moment où Harry était rentré dans leurs appartements au moment de se coucher. Là, Drago avait été tendre et s'était montré aux petits soins mais ça n'avait duré que le temps qu'il allume son mari et qu'ils couchent ensemble.

Malheureusement, le bonheur n'avait pas duré. Drago ne s'était pas montré violent, loin de là mais cette tendresse avait été courte. Le blond avait pris son plaisir sans vraiment en donner à son mari et lui avait fait comprendre un peu brutalement qu'il valait mieux qu'il quitte le lit, que Harry n'était finalement même pas bon au lit.

Le Gryffondor s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et avait tenté de noyer sa peine sous l'eau.

Jusque là, Harry n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait tout enduré, des insultes à l'enfermement en passant par les disputes dans lesquelles il n'avait pas son mot à dire mais, jamais, il n'avait pas versé une larme. Mais là, ce que Drago lui avait fait avait été la goutte d'eau de trop. Son mari lui avait pris le peu de dignité qui lui restait en le rabaissant à ce rôle de gigolo, car c'était ce qu'il était devenu.

Ça n'avait été que la seconde fois qu'ils avaient un rapport sexuel. Mais pour Harry, c'était la seule dont il se souvenait puisque la première avait été durant la « danse de l'union » et qu'il ne se rappelait quasiment de rien, à part quelques vagues sensations de chaleur, et la douleur au réveil.

Harry avait éclaté en sanglots sous sa douche. Quand il était allé se coucher sur le canapé plus tard, il s'était promis de ne rien montrer. Plus rien.

Depuis, il avait respecté cette promesse assez facilement puisque Drago ne l'avait pas approché, ni pour s'excuser ni pour le toucher et encore moins pour lui parler. À vrai dire, Harry avait fait en sorte de rester à plus de cinq mètres de son mari et ce, toute la journée. Il aurait bien voulu aller en cours mais Madame Pomfresh l'avait fait sortir un vendredi soir, l'exhortant de ne pas rater un seul repas. Et ravi de quitter les appartements et de s'éloigner plus encore de Drago, Harry avait scrupuleusement obéit. Il était allé manger dans la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner comme au déjeuner. Étrangement, Drago n'avait rien dit ou s'il avait dit quelque chose, Harry n'avait rien entendu. Il aurait pu fuir et s'enterrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor mais il avait été lâche une fois et n'avait aucune envie de voir son mari s'emporter contre lui à nouveau.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche ni décroché un sourire. Il avait gardé un masque impassible sur le visage et même Henry n'avait pas réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il sentit à peine une main se poser sur son épaule et il s'en débarrassa d'un geste rageur sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce fut quand on le tira par le bras d'une poigne ferme mais douce qu'il redescendit sur Terre. Il s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'était plus seul avec son mari mais que trois personnes supplémentaires étaient présentes, dont deux étrangers, un homme et une femme. La troisième personne était Dumbledore, à qui appartenait le bras qu'il venait de repousser.

Surpris, Harry bafouilla des excuses emmêlées avec des salutations.

- Monsieur Malefoy, fit le directeur à Harry d'un ton bonhomme, un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux bleus brillants de malice, je vous présente Farel Firetine et son épouse, Ignisa.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de leur présence ? grogna Drago pendant que Harry prenait place.

- Ils ont été appelés par votre père, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Pardon ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour discuter, intervint Farel.

Le regard froid de l'homme glaça Harry jusqu'au sang. Il avait l'impression de voir l'expression de Drago chez l'étranger.

- Discuter de quoi ?

- Merci Monsieur le Directeur, dit Ignisa avec un sourire radieux. Je pense que mon mari va s'en sortir.

Dumbledore prit congé et Ignisa prit place à côté de son époux. Ni Drago ni Harry ne comprenaient ce que venaient faire ces deux personnes ici.

- Votre père ne vous a pas prévenu de notre visite ? interrogea Ignisa en glissant sa main dans celle de Farel. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il le ferait.

Harry était perdu. Drago ne l'avait pas prévenu d'une quelconque visite mais ils n'avaient échangé en tout et pour tout que trois mots depuis une semaine et Harry avait passé sa journée à fuir son époux, donc il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Qui avait bien pu demander aux Firetine de venir ? Lucius ? Mais qui avait mis au courant Lucius que son fils avait un problème ? Sans doute Dumbledore.

- Il l'a fait ! s'énerva Drago sans raison.

- Eh bien nous sommes là.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait la joie d'Ignisa fort inappropriée.

- Et vous êtes qui ? cracha Drago en fusillant la femme du regard.

- Monsieur Malefoy, s'irrita Farel, veuillez vous montrer respectueux envers mon épouse ! Croyez bien que nous ne sommes pas là par gaîté de cœur mais par devoir.

- Non mon chéri, tu n'es pas là par gaîté de cœur, mais calme-toi s'il te plaît. Puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? demanda Ignisa à Harry.

- Oui, rougit Harry sans savoir pourquoi.

- Non ! hurla Drago en se levant, prêt à s'en prendre à la femme qui s'était elle-même levée pour s'approcher de Harry.

- Ignisa, viens ici, ordonna Farel fermement mais d'une voix douce.

La femme ne parut pas plus surprise que cela par le comportement de Drago. Elle se contenta de se rapprocher de son mari, faisant fi des sifflements du jeune homme.

- Personne ne va vous prendre votre mari, Drago alors asseyez-vous !

- Comment osez-vos m'appeler par mon prénom ? !

Drago était hors de lui et Harry avait peur, pour lui et pour les invités.

- J'ose ! Je suis là parce que vous avez besoin d'aide et de conseils et que je vais vous les donner ! Et avant que vous ne protestiez, sachez que je suis un élémental de feu, comme vous ! Alors, ASSIS !

Plus stupéfait par la nouvelle et le ton employé que par l'ordre en lui-même, Drago se laissa tomber dans son propre fauteuil sous le regard abasourdi de Harry. C'était la première fois qu'on osait remettre Drago à sa place.

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Harry laissa son regard courir de Drago au couple plusieurs fois. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre élémental, du moins pas d'autre que Lucius et il se dit que c'était une véritable aubaine, surtout qu'Ignisa pouvait le comprendre. Mais après réflexion, peut-être qu'ils étaient là pour ça, peut-être que Lucius avait fait appel à eux pour ça.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme les détailla. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment beaux mais avaient beaucoup de charme. Ignisa était brune et avait la peau hâlée. Elle ne paraissait pas très grande mais avait des rondeurs qui la tassaient un peu. Son mari, lui, était grand et sec. Sa chevelure semblait faite de flammes et tranchait avec sa peau pâle, et ses yeux verts semblaient briller d'une lueur indescriptible. Ils devaient tous les deux avoir la quarantaine, peut-être plus, mais Harry était incapable de donner un âge à une personne.

- Nous avons été contacté par votre père, comme je vous le disais, suite à un événement récent. Lucius a été des plus nébuleux dans sa lettre et je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai reçu son courrier, je n'ai pas compris de quoi il en retournait. C'est quand j'ai lu « élémental de feu » que tout s'est éclairé. Nous avons fait une demande au directeur Dumbledore qui a accepté de nous recevoir et d'organiser cette rencontre. Vu votre façon de vous comporter à notre égard et entre vous et suite à la petite explication du directeur, il est plus qu'évident que vous avez un problème. Mais rien d'insurmontable pour un élémental de feu. Je dois dire que c'est même courant mais si rien n'est fait, le couple court tout droit à la catastrophe.

- Et quel genre de problème ? siffla Drago.

- Votre distance l'un avec l'autre, répondit Farel sèchement, l'absence de regard chez Harry, votre propre comportement lorsque ma femme s'est approchée de votre mari, puis quand il nous a regardé Ignisa et moi. Vous n'êtes pas proches, je suis presque certain que vous n'êtes pas intimes même si vous semblez partager le même lit puisque je note une absence de draps ici mais peut-être que je me trompe et qu'ils sont rangés. Tous ces points m'amènent à penser que vous avez un problème et de taille. Une inimitié profonde entre vous, une absence de communication totale et un manque flagrant de confiance en soi, c'est un bon résumé du problème en question.

Farel avait débité cette tirade sans la moindre émotion mais il avait vu juste, pourtant il n'était ici que depuis moins de dix minutes.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, ne le niez pas. Tous les élémentaires de feu et leur compagne ou compagnon ont besoin d'aide, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. C'est comme ça. Ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance en sont morts. Cette aide peut venir de n'importe qui ou de n'importe quoi. Et, oui, nous aussi avons eu recours à une aide. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ignisa ? C'est à toi.

Ignisa gratifia son époux d'un sourire rayonnant, étonnant Harry qui ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait tolérer que Farel lui parle de la sorte et paraître aussi détendue.

- Ce que je vais vous demander maintenant est assez difficile mais primordial si vous voulez que tout s'améliore, fit-elle.

- Je refuse ! claqua Drago.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que je refusais. Il est hors de question que nous nous confions à des étrangers !

- Bien, c'est votre décision.

Elle se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Harry ? Refuserez-vous ou accepterez-vous notre aide ? Ne regardez pas Drago, lui conseilla-t-elle lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, cette décision vous revient. Il n'a pas à vous influencer.

Harry hésita. Il avait envie de dire oui pour comprendre mais il appréhendait la réaction de Drago dans ce cas-là.

- Harry, fit Ignisa d'une voix douce comme si elle avait compris le dilemme qu'il traversait, cette décision vous revient peu importe ce que ça engendrera chez Drago. Oui ou non. La réponse est simple. Vous pouvez même juste bouger la tête. Oui, nous continuons, non, nous arrêtons.

Alors il hocha la tête et entendit un hurlement de rage provenant de son mari. Il se tassa dans son fauteuil.

- Tout va bien, le rassura Ignisa.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mari qui hocha la tête.

- Drago, cessez de fusiller Harry du regard de la sorte ! ordonna-t-il. Il a pris une décision et il a pris la meilleure. Vous êtes pour l'instant trop stupide et borné pour vous en apercevoir mais plus tard, vous nous remercierez. Parce qu'en continuant sur la voie que vous avez empruntée et sans nous, dans deux mois, il sera mort, et vous le suivrez dans la tombe.

Harry hoqueta mais le regard d'Ignisa le rassura. Il avait eu raison d'accepter. Il essaya de se détendre mais il n'y parvint pas tout à fait, pas lorsqu'il sentait que Drago ne cessait de le fixer d'un air rageur, paraissant réfléchir au meilleur moyen de le tuer. Il tenta de concentrer son attention sur Ignisa et Farel et de se calmer. Il entendait son mari marmonner des imprécations sans doute destinées à sa personne.

- D'après le comportement d'Harry, je pensais d'abord à un manque de confiance mais c'est plus grave que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Harry, est-ce qu'à un moment de votre vie, vous avez été battu ? l'interrogea Ignisa lentement. Violé ? Ou les deux ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux alors que les souvenirs de son enfance remontaient et défilaient derrière ses paupières sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir. Il ne sentit pas les larmes rouler sur ses joues et ne vit pas les regards inquiets des autres. Normalement, ces souvenirs ne l'affectaient pas, ne l'affectaient plus mais, cette fois, c'était différent parce qu'il était à bout de nerfs.

- Harry ? fit Ignisa de cette voix douce. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je comprendrai mais sachez que rien de ce qui sera dit ici ne sortira de cette pièce. Drago ? Prenez-le dans vos bras.

- Non ! s'écria Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Il ne s'approche pas ! Une fois ça a suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui !

Tous se figèrent. Cette phrase n'augurait rien de bon pour Farel et Ignisa. C'était même mauvais signe. Harry, quant à lui, remonta ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il ne voulait plus que Drago s'approche. Jamais.

- Harry, il nous faut toute l'histoire, déclara Farel.

- Vous avez dit que si je ne voulais pas en parler, je n'y serais pas obligé !

- Je ne vous demande pas les détails, intervint Ignisa, je veux juste savoir ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous en soyez là. Drago vous a fait quelque chose qui vous a perturbé à tel point que vous refusez tout contact et que vous avez refusé toute discussion auparavant. Vous vous êtes replié sur vous-même, vous vous êtes tassé dès que Drago a haussé le ton dans votre direction, signe que vous avez vécu quelque chose de traumatisant qui a entamé fortement votre confiance en vous.

Le jeune homme en vint à se demander si cette femme n'était pas psychologue, tout comme son mari. Ils arrivaient à les déchiffrer en un rien de temps. Où alors, c'était parce qu'ils les comprenaient.

- Quel était votre nom de famille avant d'être celui de Malefoy ? s'enquit Farel.

- Potter, murmura Harry faiblement.

- Je vois. Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre à la question de ma femme finalement. Votre histoire a fait couler beaucoup d'encre à l'époque mais nul besoin que je vous raconte ça, ce n'est pas l'heure et je pense que vous devez être au courant.

Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, Farel n'alla pas plus loin. S'il avait compris, c'était tant mieux, au moins, Harry n'aurait pas à raconter son passé. Il n'avait pas envie, pas face à des inconnus et encore moins devant Drago qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Harry avait tranché.

- Par contre, j'ai besoin du reste et ça, c'est non négociable. Il nous faut votre avis sur Drago comme nous aurons besoin de l'avis de Drago sur vous. Vous voulez commencer ?

Mais Harry se mura dans le silence. Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago. Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une peur et une aversion pour lui et que chaque mot que son mari prononçait le détruisait encore un peu plus.

- Très bien, Drago ? Voilà une occasion pour vous de parler, vous êtes resté silencieux jusque là.

- J'ai dit que je refusais, vous avez préféré l'écouter alors je me tais.

- Mais comme il a accepté, vous devez vous soumettre au même titre que lui, que ça vous chante ou non !

Semblant reconnaître une défaite, Drago soupira bruyamment, montrant que cette décision incontestable n'était guère tolérable à ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

- Comment voyez-vous Harry ? répondit Ignisa. Dites tout ce que vous avez à dire sur lui. En bien, en mal. Peu importe que ça lui fasse mal. Il faut que ça sorte.

Harry crut un instant que Drago allait refuser mais son mari commença à parler d'une voix pleine de dégoût. Le Gryffondor eut le sentiment que ça allait être dur à entendre, et ce fut rapidement confirmé.

- Je ne voulais pas de lui et je ne veux toujours pas de lui ! Ma magie me l'a imposé. Si j'avais eu à choisir, il aurait été le dernier sur ma liste, après les elfes de maison, Rusard, sa chatte, Hagrid et le calmar ! Apparemment, ma magie en a décidé autrement et me voilà avec un trouillard qui n'est pas fichu de faire ce qu'on lui dit ! Et il se plaint que je sois violent ! Le voir m'insupporte et me donne envie de vomir. L'entendre me donne envie de me m'éclater le tympan. Quand j'ai su que c'était lui, j'ai eu envie de fuir. Loin. Ou de mourir. J'aurai préféré mille fois être lié à son frère ! Non, j'ai hérité de ce crétin ! J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une erreur. Si je ne risquais pas Azkaban et la mort, je ferais en sorte qu'il meurt pour en être débarrassé. Il pollue mon espace vital, il pollue mon air, il pollue ma vie ! Même physiquement, c'est une horreur ! Personne ne voudrait s'attacher à ça. Personne ne voudrait être vu avec lui. Ce mec est une honte ! Même son frère le dit.

Dur ? Non, c'était pire. Le cœur de Harry était en miette. Pas parce qu'il aimait son mari, loin de là, c'était plutôt le contraire, mais ça faisait toujours mal de savoir réellement ce que les gens pensaient de lui.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago parlait de lui en ces termes, mais une minuscule partie de lui avait espéré que son mari l'aime, ne serait-ce que juste un peu. Là, il avait la preuve formelle que Drago ne l'avait jamais apprécié et que c'était même tout le contraire.

Et Henry pensait-il vraiment qu'il était une honte ? À ce stade, Harry ne pouvait pas affirmer le contraire. Les nerfs à fleur de peau par tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours, Harry dût se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- Harry, c'est à vous. Je me doute que c'est dur à entendre. Mais c'est un moyen de repartir sur des bases saines.

- Des bases saines ? répéta Harry, interloqué et avec un trémolo dans la voix. Comment peut-on repartir sur des bases saines après ça ?

- C'est facile, sortez ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Il n'a fait que dire ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est douloureux à entendre mais nécessaire.

- Et ça ne vous choque même pas ce qu'il a dit ?

- MAIS PARLE BORDEL ! hurla Drago. Elle s'en fout elle ! Tu n'es pas important ! Tu ne sers à rien ! Elle se fiche de savoir ce que tu peux penser !

Drago continua à ouvrir et fermer la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Farel reposa sa baguette qu'il avait sorti à l'insu de tout le monde pour lancer un sortilège de mutisme.

- Vous avez dit ce que vous aviez à dire, expliqua Farel très calmement même si Harry sentait une pointe d'énervement. Alors cessez de vous agiter dans tous les sens et taisez-vous.

Le blond le fusilla du regard en se rendant compte de sa situation. Mais Farel ne sembla pas indisposé alors que Harry était tétanisé.

- Contrairement à ce que Drago vous a dit en dernier, je ne m'en fiche pas le moins du monde, reprit Ignisa. Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas ici et Farel non plus. Quant à ce qu'il vous a dit, si, c'est choquant, mais j'ai vécu la même chose. Farel m'a traité de grosse vache laide à faire peur, ce n'était pas pour rire et c'était loin d'être le plus méchant. Je me suis allègrement vengée en l'insultant de connard prétentieux qui en a une toute petite. Croyez-moi, des deux, il a le moins apprécié l'allusion à cette partie de son anatomie. Pour vous, c'est le moment d'oublier votre peur et de laisser sortir tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Drago ne vous fera rien. Il ne pourra pas vous insulter ni vous interrompre et encore moins vous frapper.

Encore une fois, Ignisa parvint à le convaincre. Pour s'aider, il fixa un point sur le tapis par terre et s'imagina que seul Henry était dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensa à son frère mais c'était le seul à parvenir à le faire se confier.

- Quand il est venu le lendemain de mon anniversaire, commença Harry d'une voix tremblante sans lever les yeux, je n'ai pas compris. Ça a commencé à devenir clair quand son père a dit qu'il était un élémental. Mais quand Drago a demandé ma main à mon parrain, j'ai cru faire un cauchemar. Comment pouvait-il demander une telle chose alors qu'il me détestait ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'insulter dans les couloirs. Moi qui pensais que les onze premières années de ma vie avaient été horribles, je m'étais trompé, vivre avec lui au manoir a été pire encore. J'avais le droit à des insultes, des ordres. Quand je posais une question, il me renvoyait bouler. Je n'attendais rien de lui et je n'attends rien. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'était une erreur, que je ne suis pas son compagnon. Je le sais que c'en est une, il l'a dit à son père avant l'union et il l'a confirmé tout à l'heure. Alors, je suis peut-être le dernier des abrutis mais, je ne comprends pas. Il ne voulait rien m'expliquer mais il voulait que je ne sache rien. Je pensais bêtement qu'après l'union, Drago changerait, un peu. Ça a été encore pire. J'avais l'impression d'être un objet ou une plante en pot. Ne pas bouger, ne pas parler, ne pas le regarder, faire exactement ce qu'il dit. C'était limite si je ne le gênais pas quand je respirais.

Harry essaya les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler et il tenta de refouler les sanglots qui menaçaient avant de reprendre.

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aime mais je me retrouve avec un connard qui me déteste et me fait peur ! Je me déteste aussi d'être un trouillard, incapable de lui renvoyer ses insultes à la figure ou de lui dire clairement ce que je pense de lui. Et d'être capable de lui tenir tête quand il va trop loin ou d'avoir la force de lui dire non, que je n'ai pas envie. De toute manière, je ne serai jamais assez bien pour lui. Trop moche, trop bête. Ma seule utilité, il l'a découvert hier. Vide couille !

Le jeune homme eut un rire nerveux.

- Je suis passé de plante en pot à gigolo gratuit. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui montrer que j'existais mais il m'a dit de dégager, qu'il avait autre chose de plus important. Et tu sais ce que c'était ? Des gribouillages. Il n'a même pas fait l'effort de faire semblant d'être occupé à quelque chose d'important. Les seules fois où j'ai de la valeur, si on peut dire ça comme ça, c'est quand il l'a décidé. Et c'est pour m'ordonner d'arrêter de draguer alors qu'il le fait juste sous mon nez. Quand il m'a enfermé, j'ai essayé de sortir mais tu sais comme moi comment ça a fini. Il m'en a collé une. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais sa chose. Alors j'ai agis comme tel. Une chose, ça n'a pas besoin de manger. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. C'était stupide mais mets-toi à ma place deux secondes. Quand je suis sorti, j'ai cru qu'il avait compris que ça n'allait pas. Il était gentil. Quand il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a m'a dit de me barrer. Que c'était sympa mais que finalement, je n'étais même pas bon au pieu ! En bref, que je ne servais à rien ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu envie de sauter. Je sais que le suicide, ça ne résout pas tout mais là, j'étais désespéré. Mais je me suis rappelé que je ne l'aimait pas et qu'au final c'était stupide.

Harry se tut, étrangement épuisé après toutes ces révélations. Mais il dût reconnaître que ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Quand il leva la tête, il parut presque surpris de se rendre compte que sa technique avait marché. Il avait cru parler à Henry, résultat, il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ignisa était perplexe, Farel ne semblait guère surpris bien qu'un peu coi et Drago... Drago paraissait choqué, dégoûté et humilié. Harry en aurait presque rougi de honte d'avoir avoué tout ça devant le principal concerné mais il se rappela au dernier moment qu'ils étaient là pour ça.

- Si je puis me permettre, fit Ignisa, troublant ainsi le silence qui avait commencé à s'installer, à qui parliez-vous ?

- À mon frère, répondit Harry en essuyant ses yeux sous ses lunettes.

Un sifflement de mise en garde le fit cesser tout mouvement et il chercha l'origine du bruit. Ce n'était pas à lui que ce sifflement était destiné mais à Ignisa qui semblait avoir amorcé un mouvement vers lui. Mais elle s'était figée et se rasseyait prudemment près de son mari.

- Vous avez tous les deux dit ce que vous ressentiez vis-à-vis de l'autre, reprit-elle comme rien en s'était passé. Je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile à entendre pour vous mais sachez que vous chaque couple comme vous et nous, c'est à dire, un couple élémental de feu, cela se passe toujours comme ça. Farel, je pense que tu es plus à même d'expliquer ça, conclut-elle en glissant un regard en coin à son époux.

- En effet.

Harry nota le ton sec qu'avait employé Farel. Mais il remarqua également qu'Ignisa ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Elle se contenta de tapoter l'épaule de son mari sans le lâcher du regard.

- Les élémentaires de feu sont les moins compréhensibles au premier abord, commença Farel d'un ton docte et Harry put voir qu'il était plus détendu. Mais lorsqu'on prend la peine de les comprendre, ils sont en réalité très simples. Ils agissent tous de la même manière. Nous agissons tous de la même manière. Ce que je vais vous dire va vous surprendre Harry et par bien des côtés. Aussi, j'exige de ne pas être interrompu ! Les questions seront à la fin.

Le moment de vérité. Harry l'avait attendu. C'était même pour ça qu'il avait accepté. Pour qu'on lui dise ce qu'il ignorait. Pour qu'on réponde aux questions que Drago voulait passer sous silence.

- Ce fait est fort peu connu des compagnons et compagnes des élémentaires de feu avant qu'on ne le leur dise, mais il faut savoir que l'élémental sait qui est sa moitié à l'arrivée de la puberté vers douze, treize ans. Bien entendu, il faut que les deux personnes se connaissent à cet âge. Lorsque c'est le cas, dès que l'élémental connaît l'identité de son compagnon ou de sa compagne, il entre dans la phase de déni et se montre d'une méchanceté rare envers l'autre. Insultes, coups bas, humiliations, bref toutes sortes de choses qui peuvent montrer qu'ils détestent l'autre. Ça peut aller jusqu'à des coups. Aucun élémental de feu ne peut expliquer cette phase mais nous sommes d'accord pour penser qu'il s'agit d'un moyen inconscient de tester son futur partenaire.

Harry n'osa rien dire mais dans son esprit, des dizaines des questions tourbillonnaient. Cela dit, tout ce que venait de dire Farel expliquait beaucoup de choses. Drago avait en effet été plus violent et vindicatif à leur entrée en Troisième Année, même s'il ne s'était pas acharné que sur Harry, et avait également pris Ron et Hermione pour cible. Seulement, le brun dut se rendre à l'évidence, Ron et Hermione n'étaient insultés que parce qu'il était pauvre et issu d'une famille nombreuse pour l'un, et une née-moldue pour l'autre. Drago passait ses nerfs sur Harry, cherchant à le déstabiliser, et y arrivait le plus souvent.

- Je suis certain que vous voyez exactement de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête.

- Vous allez voir que c'est loin d'être terminé. La phase de déni dure jusqu'à la réception de l'héritage. Pour ma part, la mienne a été courte, elle n'a duré que onze mois. J'ai rencontré Ignisa à seize ans, j'allais avoir dix-sept ans en août, elle en avait quinze, presque seize et étudiait à Poudlard, dans la même maison que votre père Drago. Ils étaient de la même année. Je passais mes ASPICs en candidat libre car j'étais scolarisé chez moi. Pour les épreuves, j'ai dû aller à Poudlard. Je l'ai rencontré sur le trajet. Le concierge de l'époque était chargé de m'accompagner chez le directeur, elle était préfète.

- Ce crétin m'a collé Farel sous prétexte que c'était mon rôle. Il a passé le trajet à m'insulter.

-Et elle m'a collé une gifle lorsque nous sommes arrivés au pied des escaliers. Le reste s'est passé exactement comme vous. Demande en mariage, fiançailles houleuses voire catastrophiques, union dont nous n'avons que de vagues souvenirs, premières semaines épouvantables...

Farel se tut, un vague sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait la nostalgie de cette époque. Mais il revint rapidement sur Terre et reprit :

- Pour en revenir aux élémentaires de feu, quand l'un d'eux reçoit son héritage, il passe dans la phase d'attente même s'il n'y a pas grande différence dans son comportement. Cette phase est plus ou moins longue selon les couples. Durant cette phase, l'élémental est particulièrement attentif à l'autre même s'il n'en montre rien. Points forts, points faibles, rumeurs. Rien n'est oublié, tout est passé au crible.

Harry se rappela brusquement ce que Drago lui avait dit. Il était là quand Harry était allé voir Severus pour une potion de Sommeil. C'était ça qui lui avait permis de confirmer qu'il était bien son compagnon. Restait à déterminer si Drago avait bel et bien su, dès le jour de son anniversaire, que c'était Harry ou bien il le savait avant, comme l'avait dit Farel ?

- Pendant les phases de l'union, continua Farel, le comportement de l'élémental évolue, il devient plus agressif, plus possessif. Il impose ses conditions avec une certaine brutalité. C'est un moyen de montrer à sa partenaire ou son partenaire qu'il est capable de prendre les décisions, de protéger l'autre. Tout ce que je vous ai dit là est valable pour Drago et a été valable pour moi.

Et apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir davantage sur ce dernier point. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à associer le comportement brutal et plus que détestable de son mari à celui que Farel venait de décrire. Ça n'expliquait pas tout. Il manquait les soirs où Harry s'endormait dans son lit ou sur un canapé ou encore au beau milieu du parc et se réveillait dans les bras de Drago, les caresses quand Harry s'en rendait à peine compte, les insultes, les raisons de l'enfermement de Harry, le manque total de considération de Drago après avoir pris son plaisir, le fait que le blond déteste entendre Harry, le fusille du regard à tout instant, qu'il lui fasse presque regretter d'exister. Toutes ces questions demeuraient encore sans réponse.

Mais alors que Harry allait l'interroger sur ce sujet, Farel reprit :

- Après l'union, la jalousie apparaît, celle que vous avez vécu Harry.

- Taisez-vous ! cria soudain Drago, faisant sursauter Harry qui avait presque oublié sa présence.

- Celle qui a rongé Drago de l'intérieur quand il vous voyait avec d'autres gens, poursuivit Farel, imperturbable, filles ou garçons, enfants ou adultes.

- LA FERME ! hurla Drago en sautant sur Farel dans le but de le faire taire définitivement, le visage déformé par la rage.

Farel avait plus d'expérience que le cadet mais Drago était une anguille qui parvenait à échapper aux mains de son adversaire lorsque celles-ci allaient se refermer sur lui. L'homme ne cessait de lutter mais continuait à parler, rendant plus fou Drago. Harry voulait intervenir, mais Ignisa l'en empêchait. Elle était tout autant inquiète que lui.

- Chacun d'eux, continua Farel en tentant de bloquer Drago, était un obstacle dans son bonheur avec vous. Il voyait dans chacun d'eux un risque que vous partiez loin de lui puisque vous préfériez être avec vos amis plutôt qu'avec lui.

L'homme hurla quand Drago le mordit sauvagement à l'épaule. Il parvint à se défaire de la prise et envoya le blond voler à travers la pièce. Ignisa poussa Harry dans la chambre et referma la porte.

- Mais..., fit Harry en faisant un pas vers la porte, prêt à attaquer lui-même Ignisa pour passer.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire ! Mais en la regardant dans les yeux pour lui ordonner de le laisser passer, Harry vit de l'inquiétude passer dans les yeux chocolats de sa vis-à-vis.

- Laissons-les régler ça, fit la femme en se forçant au calme. Si Drago a attaqué, c'était qu'il s'est senti menacé. Il ne veut pas que vous entendiez les vraies raisons de son comportement de la bouche de Farel parce qu'il estime que c'est à lui de le faire et à personne d'autre. Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, oui, je suis inquiète pour mon mari, autant que vous l'êtes pour le vôtre. Ce sont des élémentaires de feu, ils ne supportent pas qu'on empiète sur leurs plates-bandes. Ils sont possessifs, jaloux et excessifs envers leur compagne ou compagnon. La moindre personne qui tentera de s'interposer entre eux et leur moitié sera considéré comme une menace. C'est ce que Farel a fait en dévoilant des choses.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que, jusque là, Drago ne s'était pas senti menacé. Farel avait parlé de cas généraux et le cas particulier qu'il a abordé, c'était le sien. Les descriptions que je vous ai demandé n'entrent pas en compte. Une fois que mon mari a commencé à parler de vous, Drago a senti qu'il devait agir et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Personne d'autre que Drago ne doit parler de ça avec vous sinon il considère ça comme une trahison. Et chez tous les élémentaires, c'est ainsi.

- Alors pourquoi il refuse de répondre à mes questions ? ! s'énerva Harry.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il pouvait clairement entendre les cris et les bruits de choc contre les murs et les meubles.

- Avez-vous posé des questions à une autre personne que Drago ?

- Oui, à sa mère.

- Et comment Drago a-t-il réagi en apprenant ça ?

Un moment de son séjour au manoir lui revint. Il avait parlé avec Narcissa, demandant des explications sur plusieurs points, notamment les grossesses. Quand il avait revu Drago, celui-ci était fou furieux et avait exigé des explications et de connaître avec exactitude les questions posées à sa mère.

- Mal.

- Quelle question aviez-vous posé à sa mère ?

- Je me renseignais sur les élémentaires, je voulais juste des réponses à mes questions. Il avait l'air d'un dément quand je lui ait dit ça.

- Quelles questions aviez-vous posé à Narcissa, plus précisément ?

- Je ne sais plus, s'énerva Harry, soudain fatigué par tout ça.

- C'était d'ordre personnel ? insista Ignisa.

- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? !

- Pour vous aider, Harry. Pour vous permettre d'y voir plus clair et de comprendre.

Harry se concentra un instant sur les bruits qu'il entendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Apparemment, Drago et Farel étaient toujours en train de se battre. Deux vois se distinguaient, c'était bon signe, il n'y avait aucun mort. Mais ce n'était guère rassurant pour autant.

- Grossesse et rituel, lâcha-t-il. Mais Madame Malefoy m'a dit d'aller en parler avec Drago pour les grossesses et pour le rituel, de voir quand ça arriverait.

Ignisa ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Pour Harry, c'était mauvais signe.

- Autre chose ?

- Apparemment, sa mère avait parlé avec lui de la conversation que nous avions eu elle et moi et elle lui avait sans doute rapporté le fait que je lui avais confié que Drago n'était pas...

- Aimable ? suggéra Ignisa. Par Merlin. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il ait été hors de lui. Il est comme Farel, il ne supporte pas qu'on remette en question son comportement, surtout lorsque la personne qui se le permet n'est pas son compagnon ou sa compagne. C'est typique d'un élémental de feu. Et les grossesses, c'est le sujet qu'il ne faut aborder qu'avec son compagnon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi, qu'il ne fallait en parler qu'avec lui ! vitupéra Harry, maintenant hors de lui. Personne ne me dit rien ! Drago moins que quiconque ! Qu'on ne vienne pas s'étonner que je fasse ce qu'il ne faut pas !

Il n'avait jamais levé la voix contre une autre personne qui ne soit pas Henry et là, il hurlait littéralement sur une étrangère.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour vous blâmer Harry, fit Ignisa rassurante, ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ce genre de conversation entraînerait un tel comportement. Narcissa a été avisée de vous conseiller d'aller voir Drago pour le cas des grossesses, mais elle n'a pas réfléchi au fait qu'un élémental de feu et un élémental d'air n'agissent pas du tout de la même façon. Je pense qu'ils ont fini, ajouta-t-elle en tendant l'oreille contre a porte. Restez-là, je vais vérifier.

Elle entrebâilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de faire signe à Harry de la suivre. Comme il l'avait craint, le salon était en ruine et les deux hommes étaient debout, chacun à un côté de la pièce et se regardaient en chien de faïence. Ils arboraient des traces de coups, de brûlures et de griffures, leur visage était couturé de bleus et de coupures, signe que l'affrontement avait été violent, pourtant, ils semblaient presque prêts à recommencer le combat. Mais ils étaient en un seul morceau, ça tenait presque du miracle.

- Harry, allez vers Drago, ordonna Ignisa en se dirigeant elle-même vers Farel sans plus faire grand cas du pauvre Harry qui se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue folle.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'approcher de Drago. Il fixa le couple avant d'entendre un sifflement qui le fit frissonner de peur. En se tournant vers l'origine, il vit avec horreur, Drago, ivre de rage, commencer doucement à se transformer en torche humaine – Harry ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser son élément jusque là et ça avait quelque chose de fascinant – en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

Là, sa raison décida de l'abandonner.

Un voile noir s'abattit sur lui et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, sombrant avec joie dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**Note : **On ne frappe pas l'auteur pour cette fin sadique. En revanche, vous pouvez me déclarer tout l'amour que vous me portez (ou toute la haine, c'est comme vous voulez) par review. Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bêta** : octo que je remercie infiniment (grealyl ne peut malheureusement plus assurer la correction de cette fiction, elle a d'autres priorité).

**Note** : Nous en sommes à un peu plus de la moitié de cette fiction. Merci à vous tous de me suivre, ça me fait rudement plaisir. Je tiens à remercier hermioni et Kisis pour leur review anonyme. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

* * *

Chapitre 14

« Mère est de bon conseil finalement. Père me l'a souvent répété mais, jusque là, je n'y avais guère prêté attention parce qu'en général, ses conseils ne sont pas bons. Pas pour moi. Elle a tenté beaucoup de choses afin que Sarah et moi, nous entendions mieux mais soit je fais tout de travers, soit Sarah n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'avoue que Madame Jersey m'a beaucoup aidé en me parlant de Sarah. C'est sa mère après tout, elle la connaît donc bien mieux que quiconque. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'aller parler avec ma femme et de mettre tout à plat. J'étais sceptique mais Mère a approuvé. Que risquais-je ? Rien. Et le résultat fut des plus positifs. »

Extrait du journal de Thaddeus Malefoy, élémental de feu.

0o0

La tension de la pièce était à son comble. Drago voyait son mari regarder le couple et considéra cela comme une trahison. Il ne put retenir un sifflement et vit Harry se tourner vers lui. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'embrasait peu à peu. À dire vrai, depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage, le feu ne lui faisait plus mal. Maintenant, toucher une flamme revenait à plonger la main dans de l'eau tiède.

En revanche, il vit les yeux de son époux se révulser et son corps s'effondrer par terre et, sans perdre une seconde, il accourut et souleva délicatement Harry pour le porter à l'autre bout du salon et l'allongea doucement par terre. Il avait retrouvé sa forme normale.

- Drago ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'importun – faisant inconsciemment barrière entre Harry et Farel – avec l'envie irrépressible de le tuer. Il avait juste envie de rester seul avec Harry, loin des autres et sans être dérangé. Mais Farel se contenta de rester à sa place, le plus proche possible de la porte des appartements, assez loin de Drago, le regard fixé sur l'élémental et gardant son épouse derrière lui.

La tension entre les deux élémentaires était palpable. Farel avait envie de sortir sa femme de là mais pour le moment, il lui restait encore une dernière chose à faire. Le devoir était plus important que tout le reste. Il devait protéger ce couple de lui-même.

- Je sais que tout ce que vous voulez, c'est rester seul. J'ai encore juste une chose à vous dire avant de partir et plus personne ne viendra vous déranger.

- Parlez ! aboya Drago, tremblant de tout son être et se contrôlant de moins en moins.

- Vous devez absolument repartir sur des bases saines avec votre mari. Ça ne sera pas facile. Loin de là. Mais vous devez crever l'abcès au plus vite, peu importe que ça soit dur à entendre pour vous.

- Il refusera de m'écouter.

- Laissez-le parler alors malgré tout ce que ça implique pour vous. Et surtout, dites-lui la vérité. Toute la vérité. Expliquez lui aussi ce que vous attendez de lui. Je ne dis pas que tout sera facile une fois le terrain aplani mais vous aurez au moins fait un pas. Il faut faire des concessions des deux côtés. Je pense avoir fait le tour. Je laisse une lettre d'Ignisa pour votre époux. Vous pouvez la lire.

- Envoyez-la !

Farel s'exécuta et la lettre retomba au milieu de la pièce. Personne ne fit un pas pour aller la chercher ou la rapprocher. Les distances étaient de mise. Les deux élémentaires devaient rester le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre tant que Drago serait prêt à s'embraser.

- Ignisa et moi allons partir, prévint Farel sans lâcher Drago du regard tandis que sa femme ouvrait la porte. Bonne journée Drago.

Le jeune homme hocha vaguement la tête, le regard rivé sur la porte et soupira de soulagement quand ils furent seuls lui et Harry. Aussitôt, l'héritier Malefoy se tourna vers son époux et le souleva pour le porter jusqu'au canapé encore en état, seule pièce du mobilier qui n'avait pas été cassé ou brûlé.

Harry était toujours inconscient mais Drago sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Le Serpentard souleva doucement et avec la plus grande délicatesse la tête de Harry, s'assit et la reposa sur ses cuisses.

Comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre, les doigts de Drago vinrent s'enfoncer délicatement dans le cuir chevelu de Harry et le jeune homme tenta de coiffer les épis rebelles sans y parvenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait mais à chacune de ses tentatives, il restait stupéfait de voir ces mèches de jais revenir à leur place, c'est à dire dans tous les sens.

Papouiller les cheveux de Harry pendant que celui-ci était dans les limbes de l'inconscience avait quelque chose de relaxant et permit à Drago de réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il allait dire à son conjoint.

L'élémental rejeta la tête en arrière. La conversation qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre au réveil de Harry, allait être ardue.

Dire la vérité, le blond n'était pas contre mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre, du moins à entendre tout de suite. Et par où devait-il commencer ? Par le début probablement.

Drago soupira. Le début remontait à la fin de la Deuxième Année, le jour de ses treize ans, Drago avait su que Harry était son compagnon à l'instant même où il l'avait vu dans les couloirs, entouré de son frère et de ses trois amis.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Drago n'avait jamais pu différencier les jumeaux, il n'avait pas cherché à le faire non plus. Mais, dès le moment où il avait croisé Harry au matin de son anniversaire, l'erreur n'était plus possible. Henry et Harry Potter étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre que le jour et la nuit.

Drago avait toujours, depuis le début de sa scolarité, insulté Weasley, Londubat et Henry Potter. Il en avait fait de même avec Granger et Harry – qui s'appelait alors encore Orion Donewood – quand ils avaient rejoint la bande. Depuis la fin de la Deuxième Année, Drago avait oublié les autres pour se concentrer sur Harry qui ne sortait jamais sans ses amis. Les insultes avaient redoublé.

Durant les années suivantes, il n'y eu aucun changement, hormis le fait que Drago, malgré sa phase de déni, ne courait après personne. Il n'avait aucune préférence, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour un élémental car son choix pouvait se porter aussi bien sur une fille que sur un garçon et il se refusait à trahir son compagnon alors qu'il savait pertinemment depuis ses treize ans de qui il s'agissait.

Et puis, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, jour où il avait croisé Harry dans les couloirs, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de le pousser contre un mur. Pas pour lui faire du mal, bien au contraire, mais il avait su et pu réprimer cette envie et avait continué à insulter celui qui allait bientôt devenir son mari. À partir de là, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher la moindre information relative à Harry sur ses goûts, allant même jusqu'à l'épier. Phase d'attente comme l'avait dit Farel.

Attente de quoi ? Ça, Drago se le demandait encore.

Le jeune homme se leva en prenant garde à la tête de son époux toujours posée sur ses cuisses. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air mais ne pouvait abandonner Harry ici alors que le jeune homme allait peut-être avoir besoin de lui.

Drago se plongea dans la contemplation du parc, l'esprit tourné vers Harry et les semaines qui avaient suivi la réception de l'héritage élémental. Le blond se souvenait avec une netteté et une précision étonnante du moment où il avait annoncé à ses parents qui allait être son compagnon. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé le nom de Harry, sa mère avait ouvert la bouche et son père était resté impassible. Il lui avait juste demandé de quel jumeau il s'agissait. Lucius était parti en apprenant que son fils, son unique héritier allait épouser un homme, un Potter de surcroît mais surtout, le moins digne de la famille Malefoy. Narcissa s'était contentée de lui tapoter doucement le bras.

Son père avait passé une semaine à digérer la nouvelle et avait passé la plupart de ses journées dans son bureau. Et puis, il avait dit à son fils qu'il s'occuperait de tous les détails et que Drago allait devoir se renseigner sur les élémentaires de feu. Maintenant qu'il était majeur, les carnets des Malefoy lui étaient accessibles.

Un mois plus tard, ils se rendaient chez les Black.

Aujourd'hui, il était un homme marié à un autre homme qui le détestait et qui avait peur de lui. Harry l'avait dit lui-même.

Jusque là, Drago n'avait jamais regretté une seule de ses actions vis-à-vis de son mari. Il s'estimait être dans son bon droit et affirmait que Harry n'était pas blanc comme neige, qu'il était responsable des coups d'éclat et des colères de Drago. La preuve, si Harry n'avait pas désobéi sciemment en allant draguer ou se faire draguer, au choix ou encore en faisant en sorte de rester loin de son époux, jamais ce dernier n'aurait pris de telles mesures. Drago ne supportait pas qu'on touche ce qui était à lui et Harry lui appartenait entièrement. Personne n'avait le droit de le draguer ou encore de le toucher.

Quand il avait vu Harry enlacer ce crétin de Londubat, le sang de Drago n'avait fait qu'un tour. Quand Harry avait pris la main de cet abruti de Potter, Drago avait manqué bondir sur le binoclard pour qu'il lâche son mari – oubliant au passage qu'ils étaient frères. Quand le professeur Rogue, maintenant Black, avait frôlé Harry, Drago avait cru qu'il allait faire une attaque et massacrer le Maître des Potions.

Drago ne supportait plus de voir Harry sourire et rire avec d'autres que lui. De le voir se confier et parler avec ceux qui se disaient être ses amis et non avec lui. De préférer s'asseoir à la table des Rouge-et-or plutôt qu'avec son propre mari.

Le blond voulait garder ce joyau qu'était Harry uniquement pour lui. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il avait cru être le meilleur pour préserver son couple. Il l'avait enfermé dans leurs appartements. Mais Harry avait voulu fuir. Et ça, pour Drago, c'était intolérable. Son mari ne pouvait pas le fuir, pas alors qu'il avait tout fait pour le garder près de lui. Résultat, le brun avait peur de lui et le considérait presque comme un monstre. Ce constat avait fait peur au jeune Malefoy.

Mais si tout était à refaire, Drago l'aurait refait sans aucune hésitation. Sauf peut-être une chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Le jeune homme frissonna à ce souvenir qui ne datait que de la veille au soir. C'était l'unique chose qu'il voulait effacer de sa mémoire mais sans y parvenir.

Un grognement interrompit ses pensées. Le temps de se retourner et Drago put voit Harry se redresser et regarder autour de lui, l'air hagard et le visage horriblement blême avant de se rallonger.

Drago quitta son observatoire pour aller chercher une tablette de chocolat en sachant parfaitement que Harry n'aimait pas ça. Mais il était prouvé que le chocolat était le meilleur des remontants après un évanouissement. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Harry avait entre les mains des chocogrenouilles que son mari avait trouvées à la place de la tablette qui qui semblait avoir disparu.

Lentement et sans un mot, le brun entama la première chocogrenouille. Son visage retrouva peu à peu des couleurs. Il ne broncha pas quand son mari répara d'un coup de baguette le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y installa, se contentant de fixer un morceau du tapis tout en grignotant la friandise, bouchée microscopique par bouchée microscopique. Drago attendit patiemment que Harry termine la première. Le brun reposa les autres sur le restant de table basse, lentement, comme s'il économisait ses gestes.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha Drago d'une voix polaire.

Le jeune homme vit son mari se raidir mais pas une fois, il ne vit les yeux verts se tourner vers lui.

- De préférence maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas en avoir envie, murmura Harry si bas que Drago crut avoir mal entendu.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

Au même moment, les paroles de Farel lui revinrent en mémoire. Ignisa avait écrit une lettre à l'intention de Harry, lettre qui se trouvait présentement par terre, échouée sur le tapis noirci. Drago serra les dents et attira la lettre jusqu'à lui pour la tendre ensuite à Harry.

- C'est pour toi. Lis-la et nous parlerons ensuite. Cette discussion doit avoir lieu, que tu le veuilles ou non.

0o0

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe non scellée et en tira une feuille de parchemin pliée en quatre. Il regarda la signature en premier afin de déterminer qui pouvait lui faire parvenir, par l'intermédiaire de Drago, une lettre. La signature ne lui apprit rien, il ne parvenait à déchiffrer qu'un semblant de « n » mais n'était pas certain.

Cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée personnellement, il n'y avait pas son nom mais il la lut tout de même.

Dès les premières lignes, il sut qui en était l'auteur. C'était Ignisa. Elle avait dû écrire cette lettre avant de venir à Poudlard à en juger par le début.

_« Compagnon de Drago Malefoy,_

_Ton nom est encore un mystère. Il a dû être annoncé mais mon mari et moi ne vivons pas en Angleterre. Nous ne sommes donc pas au courant de ton identité. Toujours est-il que d'ici quelques heures, nous allons nous rencontrer. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que cette rencontre a déjà eu lieu mais que toutes les questions que tu dois te poser n'ont pas trouvé de réponses._

_Autant donc commencer par le début. Ou recommencer si tu as déjà eu cette conversation. Je suis comme toi, je suis la compagne d'un élémental de feu depuis vingt-trois ans maintenant. Je suis donc tout à fait au fait de t'aider car, si un Malefoy a fait appel à nous, c'est qu'un membre de sa famille a besoin d'aide. Nous avons su que Drago Malefoy était un élémental de feu lui aussi, ce qui explique la demande de son père._

_Un élémental de feu est à l'image du feu : possessif, excessif, jaloux, violent et passionné. Il a sans cesse besoin d'être rassuré par son compagnon dès que d'autres personnes les entourent. Sa jalousie lui fera croire n'importe quoi. Peu importe que tu l'aimes ou non, tu devras lui faire comprendre, en cas de crise de jalousie, que les autres ne sont rien pour toi, que seul lui est important et qu'il est hors de question pour toi d'aller voir ailleurs. Il est également important de faire ce qu'il te dit, mais n'hésite pas à lui demander des explications ou à tenter de discuter avec lui. Je me doute que pour l'instant, vous devez à peine vous adresser la parole et que vos relations doivent être tendues mais, après notre départ, si vous ne l'avez pas fait avant, vous devez absolument discuter et crever l'abcès qui ronge votre couple. Je sais que ce que je dis n'est pas facile mais c'est important, auquel cas, ton époux risquera fort de vous détruire tous les deux._

_Une dernière chose : toutes les choses qu'il a pu te dire pour te rabaisser sont fausses. Il tient à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Je sais exactement ce que tu peux ressentir et ce qu'il donne l'impression d'être vis-à-vis de toi parce que je l'ai vécu avant toi. Sache que tu n'es pas tout seul à avoir vécu cela mais que tout peut s'améliorer. La magie de Drago t'a choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Beaucoup disent que tu es donc la personne parfaite pour lui, les élémentaires préfèrent dire que tu es son complément car la perfection n'est pas de ce monde._

_Je ne dis pas que tout va s'arranger entre vous. Vous êtes différents l'un de l'autre. Vos envies ne sont pas les mêmes mais en comprenant l'autre et en discutant souvent, vous parviendrez à vivre en assez bonne harmonie._

_Voilà, j'espère avoir pu t'éclairer et répondre à certaines de tes questions. Si ce n'est pas le cas, parle-en avec Drago, il est le mieux placé pour te répondre. Surtout n'hésite pas. »_

La lettre se terminait par une signature. Ignisa avait partiellement répondu à certaines questions mais elle en avait amené d'autres.

Harry resta perplexe face à la lettre. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec Drago. Il redoutait ce moment.

Lentement, il reposa la lettre sur la table basse, près des chocogrenouilles et retourna dans sa contemplation silencieuse du tapis.

- Je pense, fit Drago, que retarder l'échéance n'est pas une bonne idée alors...

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, l'interrompit Harry en se levant.

Drago le laissa fuir, le mot n'était pas trop fort. Et Harry courut jusqu'au portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il haleta le mot de passe et entra pour tomber nez à nez avec Ginny.

- Harry ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise de le voir en ces lieux.

Son éclat de voix involontaire avait attiré l'attention de la plupart de la salle commune et Harry put voir ses amis et Henry se lever pour s'approcher. Ron fut le premier à arriver sur le jeune homme et le serra contre lui. Neville lui arracha Harry et vérifia rapidement que tout allait bien – et Harry crut revoir son oncle Severus faire la même chose la veille de son union avec Drago – puis Henry qui l'emmena vers la cheminée.

- Si tu es là c'est que ça va mieux avec... Mal... Drago, non ? demanda Ron.

Bien évidemment Ron était au courant, de même que Neville, Hermione et Ginny. Henry avait dû les mettre au courant, lui-même prévenu par Severus.

- Eh bien...

- Harry, déclara lentement Henry d'une voix fraîche, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas parlé avec Drago.

Malgré lui, Harry déglutit. Il venait de quitter un fou, ce n'était pas pour en trouver un second, surtout que c'était son propre frère.

- Eh bien...

- Oui ou non ?

- Henry, intervint Ginny. Laisse-le profiter de ses amis. Jusque là, nous ne l'avons que rarement vu.

Henry fusilla sa petite-amie du regard mais Ginny ne semblait pas intimidée pour deux mornilles. Elle s'installa à côté de son futur beau-frère et se mit à lui faire la conversation. Sous les yeux du jeune Potter, son jumeau reprenait lentement vie. Et malgré la situation qu'il n'appréciait pas, Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Ginny avait raison, ils avaient peu vu Harry ces dernière semaines. Autant profiter de lui le plus possible.

Pourtant, grâce à Hermione, la conversation dériva vers Drago, au grand déplaisir de Harry. Mais Henry remercia mentalement sa meilleure amie et lui adressa un signe de tête.

- On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? gémit Harry qui sentait que le sujet n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Oh non, tu as esquivé le sujet trop longtemps, répliqua Henry.

- Tu n'es pas censé me soutenir ? grogna son frère.

- Harry, la seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Alors tu te sors les doigts d'où je pense et tu vas le voir pour que vous ayez cette foutue conversation ! C'est clair ? !

Voir Henry s'énerver face à lui, interloqua Harry plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était le fait que Henry le pousse à aller voir Drago.

- Écoute, reprit Henry plus calmement, je sais que tu ne comprends rien, je t'assure que je ne comprends pas plus le comportement de Drago mais tu ne peux pas le fuir éternellement parce que tu refuses cette conversation. Je sais que ton mariage avec Drago n'était pas celui que tu attendais, que ta relation avec lui était loin de l'idée que tu te faisais d'un couple et je comprends tout à fait qu'il puisse te faire peur. Mais, si tu ne lui parles pas, personne ne pourra le faire. Personne ne peut prendre ta place. Certains le voudraient mais tu es celui que la magie de Drago a choisi. Par Merlin, ce que ça fait gnangnan.

Sa dernière remarque fit sourire Harry. Mais le discours de son frère fit réfléchir le jeune homme. Jusque là, tout le monde lui avait conseillé d'aller parler avec Drago mais Harry n'avait rien fait. Henry lui avait répété encore et encore d'aller voir son mari mais il n'avait pas écouté. Pourtant le discours n'avait pas changé mais, Henry espérait que cette fois serait différente et que son jumeau allait se bouger un peu.

Harry ne voulait pas y aller, il appréhendait cette conversation mais il sentait que cette fois, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Henry venait de lui asséner ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre : personne ne pouvait parler à Drago à sa place et pourtant, c'était ce dont Harry rêvait. Mais c'était fini ça, l'intervention de la famille. Drago n'était pas une petite frappe à qui on allait donner un avertissement, c'était son mari. C'était donc à lui de régler ça.

- D'accord, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Juste... Encore quelques minutes. Je partirai quand vous irez manger.

Personne n'osa lui dire qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à y aller, la Grande Salle devait être ouverte. Finalement, Ron eut raison de l'attente et donna le signal du départ avant d'être vertement repris par Hermione qui lui reprocha son manque de tact.

- Quand c'est moi, je manque de tact mais quand c'est Neville, Harry, Henry, Ginny ou même Luna, ce n'est pas grave ! J'en ai marre Hermione que tu me reprennes à chaque fois ! À croire que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un idiot qui ne pense qu'à se remplir la panse !

- Mais...

À l'évidence, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas arrangé ce problème et, malgré leur présence ici, tous les deux, ils semblaient être en froid. Le jeune Weasley se leva sans un regard pour la brune, salua rapidement Harry et sortit, le pas raide. Neville ne tarda pas à le suivre. Un regard de Ginny convainquit les jumeaux de déguerpir également, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

- Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé entre Ron et Hermione ? s'enquit Harry. Je pensais que Hermione avait compris.

- Ron est un crétin et Hermione pense tout savoir. Je pense que ça résume assez bien la situation.

- Quelle situation ? Tu viens d'insulter deux de tes amis.

- Cette histoire dure depuis septembre, Harry. Ils se tournent autour depuis des années mais Ron est persuadé que Hermione ne le verra jamais autrement que comme un crétin, ce qui fait de lui un crétin justement parce qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux et refuse d'en parler avec la principale concernée. Un peu comme toi en fait.

- Hey ! s'indigna Harry en frappant violemment le bras de son frère.

- Il faut dire ce qui est, Harry. Nous sommes fin octobre, Halloween est dans moins quinze jours et tu n'as toujours pas parlé avec Drago.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Bref. Pour en revenir à Ron et Hermione, Mademoiselle Granger pense tout savoir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne voit pas qu'elle fait du mal à Ron en lui parlant de la sorte. Elle se dit capable de comprendre les gens mais est incapable de comprendre Ron.

- Et, au lieu de traiter les gens de crétins, pourquoi tu ne leur parles pas ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus concerné par cette histoire.

Il se faisait la sensation d'une midinette en quête de potins à se mettre sous la dent en attendant l'amour de sa vie.

- On ne fait que ça. Neville l'a fait avec Ron. Je l'ai fait aussi. Gin', Luna et même Hannah en ont parlé avec Hermione mais les deux refusent de se parler. On a beau leur dire que l'autre est amoureux de lui, ou d'elle, c'est comme si on pissait dans un violon, ça fait le même bruit. Y'en a marre à la fin. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que tout le monde sait qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Hannah et Neville ont même fait des paris.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part de Hannah.

- Si. Et Samantha, Lavande, Sandy et Parvati se sont lancées à tour de rôle dans la séduction de Ron. Je crois qu'aucune ne cherche plus à sortir avec Ron depuis que Lavande l'a fait et a failli finir en nourriture pour calmar. Mais ça n'empêche pas Sam, Parvati et Sandy de draguer ouvertement Ron.

- C'est du n'importe quoi ton histoire.

- Je t'assure !

- Hermione est intelligente, elle se doute bien que les filles ne sont pas attirées par Ron, que c'est juste un jeu. Et Ron, il est au courant du jeu ?

- Oui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux abords de la Grande Salle et se séparèrent sans un mot. Chacun savait pertinemment qu'un mot de l'autre, et Harry ne ferait pas ce qu'il devait. Le jeune homme rejoignit ses appartements en traînant des pieds et en imaginant un moyen d'entamer la conversation. Son cœur pulsait et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La paume de ses mains était moite et plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait son courage l'abandonner.

Comme la dernière fois où il avait dû affronter Drago à cause d'une sortie en douce, il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir pour s'exhorter au calme et tenter de remettre ses idées en place.

D'accord, Harry avait ses raisons pour se mettre dans un tel état mais, cette fois, Drago n'avait pas cherché à réduire encore un peu la liste de ses droits, il voulait juste lui parler. Le jeune homme vida son esprit entièrement et se détendit significativement grâce à l'Occlumancie. À chaque utilisation, Harry remerciait chaleureusement Severus de lui avoir appris.

Son oncle avait fait cela dans le but premier de diminuer les cauchemars de Harry. Severus leur avait ensuite, à Henry et Harry, expliqué à quoi servait réellement l'Occlumancie. Ils devaient avoir douze ou treize ans quand ils avaient commencé à apprendre. Mais ils ne maîtrisaient cet art que depuis la fin de leur Cinquième Année et à la suite d'un entraînement harassant pendant les vacances. Ils étaient loin d'être aussi bons que Severus puisse l'être mais ils se défendaient assez bien.

Au bout de dix minutes, Harry reprit son chemin et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois parvenu jusqu'à la statue d'un gobelin en armure qui gardait leurs appartements. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Le spectacle aurait pu être drôle mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de rire. Il resta statufié par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ça aurait pu paraître cliché et grotesque mais pourtant, même dans la vie réelle, ce genre de chose pouvait arriver.

Daphné Greengrass, Serpentard de Septième Année, embrassait à pleine bouche Drago qui semblait se laisser faire. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué l'arrivée de Harry.

Le jeune homme n'éprouvait aucune once de jalousie, juste de la colère. Drago lui avait formellement interdit de traîner avec des hommes ou des filles afin de l'empêcher de draguer ou d'être dragué et là, le brun prenait son mari en flagrant délit de bécotage intense. En plus de la colère qui irradiait ses veines, Harry se sentit trahi. Combien de fois son mari avait-il ramené des femmes ou des hommes ici pendant que le brun avait le dos tourné ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous lécher les amygdales, vous viendrez me prévenir.

Et il sortit, ni plus ni moins.

Harry était énervé, quoique fou de rage aurait davantage convenu à son état actuel, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser clairement. Il avait fait une promesse à Lucius juste avant son départ pour Poudlard. Jusque là, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion ni vraiment le droit de l'honorer mais maintenant, il allait tout faire pour rompre cette union.

Il était tout proche de la bibliothèque quand il sentit que quelqu'un l'attrapait par le bras et le poussait contre un mur. Sans surprise, il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Drago. Il n'y avait que son mari pour lui faire une telle chose. Mais le blond avait semblé contenir sa rage et mesuré sa force.

- On devait discuter ! s'emporta Drago. Tu allais faire quoi à la bibliothèque ? !

- À ton avis ? cracha Harry. Tu ne devines pas ?

Harry n'avait pas peur en cet instant, le regard glacial de Drago ne l'effrayait plus. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de gifler son époux de toutes ses forces et de s'éloigner de lui au plus vite.

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- Rompre l'union. Tu ne me veux pas comme compagnon et ton père est de ton avis. Quant à moi, je...

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, Drago le poussa de nouveau contre le mur.

- Il est hors de question que tu cherches à rompre cette union, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Parce que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'en empêcher. _Mollis Corpus._

Le Gryffondor aurait voulu rétorquer mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas, pourtant les mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il se sentit soulevé du sol sans pouvoir rien faire, comme une poupée de chiffon. Son esprit était alerte mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Mollis Corpus. Un sort qu'ils avaient vu en Cinquième Année pour les BUSEs. Le corps ressemblait à une vulgaire poupée de chiffon mais l'esprit demeurait clair. Remus l'avait évoqué et avait juste parlé de ses effets mais Harry n'avait pas retenu grand-chose à part les effets. Il venait juste de s'en souvenir. Apparemment, Drago n'avait pas oublié le cours.

Il maudit Drago mentalement pour le trimbaler dans ses bras comme un prince porterait sa princesse dans les contes de fée. Heureusement pour eux et surtout pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Tous les élèves devaient être en train de manger.

Ils arrivèrent sans croiser âme qui vive, fantômes compris, jusqu'à leurs appartements. Drago prononça le mot de passe et entra, son fardeau dans les bras. Cette image du mari portant son épouse pour la première fois dans leur nouvelle maison s'inscrivit dans l'esprit de Harry et s'il n'avait pas reçu ce sortilège, il aurait probablement explosé de rire à ce cliché. Décidément, c'était la journée.

Drago le posa avec une certaine douceur sur le canapé et Harry nota une certaine habitude du geste. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond le portait. Ce dernier n'avait pas paru épuisé par le trajet, somme toute assez long, surtout avec un homme dans les bras qui, malgré son poids léger, devait être lourd à porter.

Ça devait être un effet du sort Mollis Corpus. Harry se souvint vaguement de Remus expliquant que le sort lancé sur un humain ou un animal avait le même effet qu'un Petrificus Totalus – même si le corps restait plus malléable – et un sortilège d'allègement, couplés tous les deux.

Le jeune homme vit Drago pointer sa baguette sur lui et marmonner le contre-sort. Harry sentit enfin son corps lui répondre et il s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

- Je pense, commença Drago, que je te dois des explications quant à cette horreur que tu as vu en entrant tout à l'heure.

Harry grogna. Il aurait voulu extérioriser sa colère sur la gueule d'ange qu'était son compagnon avant d'entendre ses explications, mais si celui-ci ne lui laissait même pas le plaisir de le frapper avant de parler ou de lui hurler dessus, ça n'était pas drôle.

- Il n'a jamais été question de te tromper avec qui que ce soit ! Mets-toi bien ça en tête !

- C'est bizarre mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il s'imaginait la discussion mais, c'était mieux que rien, c'était même mieux que ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Développe !

- En début d'année, cette fille de Serpentard, au banquet de répartition, elle te draguait ouvertement et tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as rien fait pour la repousser et je te vois aujourd'hui embrasser à pleine bouche cette... fille ! Si ça, ce n'est pas tromper quelqu'un, je me demande ce que c'est.

- Pour tromper quelqu'un, il faut que ça soit consentant des deux côtés. Cette fille qui me draguait soi-disant, a juste un tic, elle n'arrête pas de cligner rapidement des yeux quand elle parle. Et si tu ne me crois pas, regarde-la la prochaine fois. Et pour Greengrass... je voudrais ôter cette image de ma tête.

Sur le coup, Harry ne sut quoi dire. Drago avait l'air sincère mais le brun avait appris à se méfier des Serpentard, ils pouvaient se révéler être d'excellents acteurs.

- Soit, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Pour le reste...

- Quel reste ?

- Tout le reste ! s'emporta Harry en bondissant du fauteuil. Tous les mots que tu m'as envoyés en pleine figure ! Toutes les fois où tu m'as humilié ! Celles où tu m'as blessé ! Tu as une excuse ?

- Je doute que la vérité te plaise, avoua Drago avec un petite sourire sarcastique qui irrita Harry encore un peu plus.

- C'est à moi d'en juger.

- Soit, fit Drago, imitant son mari quelques secondes plus tôt. Tu l'auras voulu. C'était soit ça, soit je te prenais contre un mur.

Choqué. C'était exactement ce qu'était Harry en cet instant. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était ouvrir et fermer bêtement la bouche, comme un poisson. Son visage était d'un beau rouge, il aurait pu concurrencer une tomate bien mûre.

- C'est une blague ? arriva-t-il enfin à dire d'une voix blanche.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

En regardant son interlocuteur, Harry put confirmer que ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

- Tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était que mensonges ! Je suis stupéfait que tu aies pu gober ça, ça me dépasse !

- Tu... Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Ça a toujours été toi, toujours ! Depuis que j'ai treize ans je sais au fond de moi que c'est avec toi que je finirai ma vie ! Est-ce que j'en ai été malheureux ? Oui ! Est-ce que ça a changé ? Oui, ça a changé ! C'est vrai que lorsqu'on était gamins, je t'insultais mais c'était uniquement parce que je refusais que ça soit toi même si j'ignorais ce qu'il se passait ! Alors je t'en ai voulu. Longtemps. Je redoutais le jour où je recevrai mon héritage car il ne ferait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà au fond de moi. Mais...

Drago s'interrompit un instant pour remettre en ordre ses pensées avant de rependre :

- Le jour de mon anniversaire, quand je t'ai vu...

Il s'interrompit de nouveau et laissa passer un rire nerveux. Harry le fixa, assez curieux, appréhendant malgré tout la suite de l'histoire.

- Quand je t'ai vu, reprit Drago, le regard fixé droit devant lui et une légère rougeur aux joues, je... je t'ai entendu rire avec tes amis. Avant, ça avait le don de m'énerver mais ce jour-là, c'était le plus beau son qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Par Merlin, dit comme ça, c'est stupide et affreusement fleur bleue, j'ai l'air d'une Poufsouffle pré-pubère, se morigéna Drago en marmonnant.

Harry se retint de rire. C'est vrai que la déclaration de Drago était atrocement clichée et semblait sortie tout droit des romans à l'eau de rose que Hermione, Ginny et Hannah s'échangeaient.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai dû me retenir de ne pas te sauter dessus dans ce couloir.

De nouveau, Harry sentit son visage le brûler. Lui sauter dessus ? Le jeune homme avait en tête une image parfaitement indécente mais il doutait fortement que Drago ait voulu dire ça. Cela dit, s'il avait voulu dire autre chose, comme le frapper, il l'aurait fait ou il l'aurait clairement exprimé.

- Depuis ce jour, à chaque fois que je te vois, que je t'entends parler ou rire, j'ai envie de t'enfermer à double tour pour que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche ou que tu apparais.

Le regard lubrique et empli de luxure que Drago lança à son époux suffit à ce dernier pour comprendre ce que le blond avait en tête. La respiration de Harry se bloqua et il était certain que son visage était assez chaud pour y faire cuire un œuf.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des explications de Farel et jamais l'élémental de feu n'avait abordé ce sujet. Il avait parlé de « phase d'attente » qui n'était pas bien différente de la « phase de déni » et d'une attention accrue mais, jamais il n'avait parlé de cette possible attirance pour la voix ou pour le physique de la personne qui se trouvait être la compagne ou le compagnon de l'élémental. Harry avait beau se repasser la discussion dans la tête, ce point n'avait pas été abordé.

Farel aurait-il omis ce détail ?

C'était plus que sûr, et Harry se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé être au courant de ce genre de choses.

- Respire, tu es tout rouge ! claqua Drago.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer et que ses poumons commençaient à le brûler doucement. Mais ses rougeurs traîtresses n'étaient pas dues à ça. Il relâcha tout mais n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que Drago venait de lui avouer.

Une phrase lui revint soudain en mémoire : « Toutes les choses qu'il a pu te dire pour te rabaisser, sont fausses. Il tient à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. »

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

Alors, ce début d'explication vous a-t-il convaincu?**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bêta** : la grande et la merveilleuse octo que je remercie infiniment de s'être proposée pour corriger cette fiction, même si je sais que c'était avec une idée précise derrière la tête: lire cette fic en avance (ben oui, qui mieux que la bêta peut lire une fic en avance?) Serpentarde, va mais bon, je t'aime comme ça. Et ne lui demandez pas la suite, elle est soumise au Serment Inviolable.

**Note :** merci à Kisis et hermoni pour leurs reviews anonymes. Et merci aux autres qu'ils soient lecteurs de passage ou pas. Grâce à vous, j'ai presque atteint les 200 reviews.

Beaucoup veulent savoir qui est le mystérieux inconnu, j'ai même eu le droit à Neville (je ne vous raconte pas le traumatisme que j'ai eu), j'aime bien Neville mais, ici, il est avec Hannah et personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas Drago. Mais promis, vous saurez.

* * *

Chapitre 15

Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer et Drago se sentait doucement mais sûrement perdre patience.

- Pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme ça alors ? demanda finalement Harry. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu me traitais plus bas que terre ? Pourquoi tu...

- Pourquoi je t'ai menti ?

Harry hocha la tête et Drago se mit à ricaner.

- Parce que c'était plus facile comme ça. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit tout à l'heure. Alors tu vas m'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention et ne pas m'interrompre.

De nouveau, Harry hocha la tête.

- Je sais que je suis un élémental depuis ma naissance. Tous les élémentaires sont marqués par un signe particulier. Le mien est sur ma hanche. Seuls les élémentaires peuvent le voir et seul le compagnon ou la compagne le peut également. Comme ta marque tu peux la montrer à n'importe qui, personne ne la verra sauf moi ou mon père ou un autre élémental.

Drago se leva et fit quelques pas avant de reprendre.

- Mais savoir que j'étais un élémental ne me disait pas quel élément je pourrais contrôler. On ne le sait qu'à notre majorité. Père me racontait souvent comment il avait rencontré Mère. Petit, j'adorais cette histoire, je voulais que ça se passe comme pour eux. La même rencontre, le même parcours, tout. Je voulais être comme mon père. Je voulais moi aussi trouver une jolie fille, blonde de préférence parce que les Malefoy sont tous blonds et parce que je trouvais que les blonds étaient beaux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette petite histoire. Faire comme Papa, Harry lui aussi avait ressenti ça_,_ sauf que l'homme qui se disait être son père était un fou paranoïaque mais l'enfant qu'était Harry ne voyait qu'un homme fier et intelligent, le contraire de lui qui était si stupide.

- En grandissant, j'ai commencé à piquer des crises de colère quand je n'avais pas ce que je voulais. Et quand je trouvais quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas à moi, je décrétais que ça m'appartenait. Je ne voulais rien céder. Tout était à moi. Comme tous les sorciers, j'utilisais la magie instinctive mais aussi mon élément. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte pour le feu. Jamais. Surtout que mes parents faisaient en sorte de me calmer très vite et Père utilisait l'air. En rentrant à Poudlard, je pensais que j'étais supérieur à tout le monde parce que mon père était un sang-Pur, il travaillait aux côtés du Premier Ministre, c'était un élémental et nous étions riches. J'ai vite découvert que je n'étais pas le seul à être riche, pas le seul Sang-Pur ni le seul à être puissant. Londubat me surpassait en puissance et malgré son âge, il était influent. Les Potter étaient presque aussi riches que nous. Et Granger, qui venait de découvrir qu'elle était sorcière, était plus intelligente que moi.

Le Serpentard se tut quelques secondes, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Quelle déception ça avait été pour lui quand il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas unique.

- Mes parents ne m'avaient pas préparé à ça. Ou alors, je n'avais pas écouté leurs mises en garde. Moi qui avais toujours pensé être un prince, j'ai déchanté en voyant que les autres ne m'adulaient pas. Londubat ne voulait pas être mon ami. Il a refusé de serrer ma main dans ce train. Il a préféré Weasley. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'aille dans ces soirées mondaines, sans doute par peur que je perde le contrôle. Quand je me suis tourné vers Potter, j'ai cru qu'il accepterait mon amitié. Il est resté avec Londubat et Weasley. C'était la deuxième personne qui me tournait le dos. Et je me suis juré qu'ils allaient tous regretter d'avoir fait ça. Je ne supportais pas l'échec.

Il eut un sourire triste mais son visage retrouva son masque impassible qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

- À la fin du banquet, quand nous sommes arrivés dans notre salle commune, le préfet de notre maison nous a prévenu que nous avions interdiction de toucher à un seul cheveux de Potter. Je trouvais cet ordre débile, Potter devait payer pour m'avoir tourné le dos. Mais quand Rogue est venu nous sortir le même discours, je me suis rendu compte qu'il valait mieux se montrer obéissant. Père m'avait parlé de Rogue. Il m'avait dit que j'avais intérêt à ne pas le contrarier car il avait été Mangemort et pouvait se montrer redoutable. Quand Pansy a jeté un ingrédient dans votre chaudron et que notre maison a perdu la quasi totalité de nos points à cause de ça, j'ai réalisé que Père avait raison et que le conseil de Rogue n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère.

Harry pouvait en convenir aisément. Son oncle lui faisait peur dès qu'il levait le menton et fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Dans ces cas-là, seul Sirius pouvait être là, les autres devaient courir.

- Les insultes ont été le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me venger. À la fin de la Deuxième Année, je te l'ai dit, j'ai su que c'était toi. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment su que c'était toi. J'ai juste senti que quelque chose était différent. Avant toi et ton frère étiez les jumeaux Potter. Deux personnes identiques que personne ne cherche à différencier, moi le premier. Pour moi, tu étais à mettre dans le même panier que ton frère. Mais le jour de mes treize ans, j'ai réussi à faire la distinction entre toi et lui. Vous... Vous n'étiez pas du tout pareil. Le jour et la nuit. Lui, je l'ai oublié, de toute manière ce n'était pas drôle, il ne réagissait pas. Londubat non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ne m'intéressaient plus. Weasley et Granger n'étaient qu'une couverture pour éviter que tu ne te doutes de quelque chose.

Lorsque Drago se tut, Harry crut qu'il avait fini son histoire, même s'il en manquait la moitié. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas parce que le blond reprit son récit.

- J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Tu m'attirais. Et ça me faisait peur parce que c'était nouveau pour moi. Alors j'ai été plus méchant encore. J'ai compris plus tard pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça et Farel avait raison. Je savais au fond de moi que c'était toi mais je refusais totalement de l'admettre. Dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais qu'épouser une fille, pour faire comme mon père. J'avais déjà fait la liste des blondes de Sang-Pur qui se trouvaient à Poudlard. Plus comme ça que par réel intérêt. Tu penses bien qu'à treize ans, je ne m'intéressais pas encore au sexe. À quatorze ans, j'ai commencé à regarder les autres, à m'intéresser à la chose. Et je suis tombé de haut en découvrant que je regardais des brunes ou des bruns. Et que j'avais une nette préférence pour les cheveux désordonnés. Contrairement à toutes ces rumeurs qui couraient à mon sujet, je ne suis sorti avec personne et je n'ai couché avec personne. Je me suis toujours moqué de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de moi. Je n'ai pas été élevé pour rentrer dans un moule et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de coucher avec quelqu'un justepour faire comme tout le monde. Ma sexualité ne regardait que moi.

Harry hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec ces propos. Lui aussi avait été victime de rumeurs. Sur sa sexualité généralement. Ça l'avait blessé au début, quand il avait appris que toute l'école savait qu'il avait un penchant pour les garçons. Ayant peur d'être rejeté, il avait nié et puis, au fur et à mesure des semaines et grâce à Henry, il était passé outre.

- Les années ont passé. Et les insultes ne diminuaient pas. Je n'en avais parlé à personne. Pas même à mes parents. Je savais que dans la bibliothèque, il y avait des journaux. Père m'en avait parlé mais je ne pouvais les lire qu'à ma majorité. Je sais, j'ai demandé et j'ai même essayé mais je n'ai rien pu lire. Tout était blanc. Le jour de mes dix-sept ans, tout a changé. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de te sauter dessus. Je t'ai insulté. Ce jour-là, au lieu de te faire ce que je mourais d'envie de faire, je t'ai insulté. Tu aurais été tout seul, je pense que j'aurai été à Azkaban pour viol mais Weasley et Potter étaient là. Ça m'a coupé totalement quand je les ai vus. J'ai eu la trouille. Parce que, du jour au lendemain, tout mon monde s'écroulait. Moi qui pensais te détester, je me retrouvais à ne penser qu'à toi. Je peux t'assurer que c'est effrayant.

Peut-être. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-il choqué ? Sans aucun doute. Drago lui livrait la vérité toute nue et cette vérité était effrayante à entendre. Parce que jamais Harry n'avait pensé que son mari puisse ressentir tout ça. Toute cette contradiction, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

- J'ai commencé à vouloir me renseigner. Je voulais tout savoir sur toi et ça commençait à inquiéter Vincent et Grégory. Ils avaient peur que je te cherche des problèmes et ils ont tenté de m'en dissuader. Selon, eux, j'avais un comportement étrange, je n'arrêtais pas de te regarder pour voir ce que tu faisais. Je n'ai pas mis plus de trois jours à comprendre que je n'agissais pas normalement quand il s'agissait de toi. Trois jours pour saisir que mon compagnon c'était toi. Je suis tombé de haut, tu peux me croire. Mais au final, je me suis rendu compte que je le savais déjà et que ça ne me surprenait pas tellement plus que ça. Après tout, je regardais des bruns aux cheveux en pétard. Et je les trouvais plus beaux avec des yeux verts. Des bruns aux cheveux comme les tiens, il y en a peu. Une vingtaine et seuls deux ont les yeux verts. Je le sais, j'ai fait le compte. Toi et ton frère êtes les deux seules personnes brunes aux yeux verts avec des cheveux en nid d'oiseau. Étrangement, seul toi me faisait fantasmer mais tu n'avais pas vraiment de visage, juste deux yeux verts et des cheveux bruns qui partent dans tous les sens. Le jour de mon anniversaire, ton visage s'est dessiné. Toi et ton frère êtes tellement différents que se tromper était impossible.

Maintenant, Harry avait la bouche ouverte. À tel point qu'elle lui semblait frôler le sol. Il était au delà de la stupeur.

- Tu sais quand j'ai compris ? Quand je t'ai entendu demander cette potion de Sommeil à Rogue. Tu disais que tu ne dormais pas depuis trois nuits. Nous étions en pleine période d'examen. Ça a été le déclic. Mon père m'en avait parlé. Insomnie. Additionner deux et deux n'a pas été bien difficile. Après la fin de l'année, j'ai mis mes parents au courant, je leur ai dit que je savais que j'étais un élémental de feu et qui était mon compagnon. Je crois que Père a tiqué quand il a su que c'était un garçon mais il m'a dit que ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. En revanche, il a eu plus de mal quand je lui ai dit que c'était toi. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris mais je ne lui ai pas demandé. Entre temps, j'ai accepté le fait que tu allais partager ma vie et je me suis renseigné dans les journaux de mes ancêtres. Voilà, tu sais tout.

- Non, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Non je ne sais pas tout. Pourquoi tu...

Il s'interrompit, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans le tumulte de son esprit. Des dizaines de questions tournoyaient sous son crâne, à tel point qu'une migraine commençait à le menacer.

- Pourquoi je ?

- Quand tu as su que j'étais ton compagnon, tu es resté le même. Pendant tout le temps où je suis resté au manoir, tu étais... je n'ai pas de mot. J'avais peur de t'adresser même la parole. De respirer même. Tu n'avais pas changé en fait. À chaque fois que tu me parlais, tu m'insultais. Quand tu me voyais, tu me faisais comprendre que je n'étais rien. Si tu savais et que tu as accepté, pourquoi tu te comportais comme ça ?

- Tu n'as pas compris ?

- Comprendre quoi ?

Drago en resta coi. Lui qui avait pensé être clair et qui s'était dévoilé, quitter à s'humilier, il allait devoir recommencer.

- Te voir à l'école, juste pour les cours et les repas, je pouvais tenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus à tout moment. Mais dès le moment où j'ai fait ma demande, j'ai dû me contrôler en permanence. C'était beaucoup difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'ai dû me résoudre à rester le petit con imbuvable qui t'insultait. Parce que, c'était soit ça, soit je te sautais dessus. J'ai restreint nos discussions à une heure par jour parce que plus, c'était impossible, pas avec toi me regardant comme tu le faisais, comme tu le fais maintenant. Je refusais de t'entendre parler parce que ta voix m'excitait. Si j'étais comme ça, c'est que j'avais peur de l'ampleur que prenait le phénomène. Toi et moi on est... comment dire ça sans tomber dans le gnangnan, le crétinisme et dans le fleur-bleue ?

- Fait l'un pour l'autre ?

- Complémentaires, s'exclama Drago sans paraître entendre ce que Harry venait de proposer. Voilà le terme que je cherchais ! Toi et moi sommes complémentaires. J'ai remarqué au fil des jours, après la fin de l'année, après être rentré chez moi, que je ne cessais de penser à toi. Encore et encore. Ça m'a fichu la trouille. Parce que je constatais que je devenais dépendant de toi. Je n'avais jamais été dépendant de quelqu'un. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Quand tu es arrivé chez moi, tu as tout bouleversé, en bien comme en mal. J'ai réalisé que je n'arrêtais pas de chercher ta présence et de la fuir parce que tu me calmais et tu m'excitais aussi. J'espère avoir été clair parce que j'estime avoir atteint mon quota d'humiliation pour le reste des dix ans à venir.

- J'ai encore d'autres questions.

Drago soupira. Il se demandait qui avait proposé cette discussion. Lui ou Harry ? Si c'était lui, il n'était qu'un imbécile. Si c'était son mari, ce dernier était un crétin. Il se souvint que c'était lui et se maudit d'avoir était aussi peu clairvoyant. Et en plus, il commençait à avoir faim.

- Vas-y. Au point, où on en est…

- Après l'union, quand on est retourné à Poudlard, pourquoi tu m'as fait tout ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as imposé toutes ces restrictions ?

- Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu me poses la question. Surtout pas après tout ce que je viens de dire.

- Admettons que je sois débile.

Le blond grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer son geste – geste qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout – et se demandait s'il n'allait pas garder le silence. Un regard vers Harry lui suffit pour changer d'avis. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour voir à quel point il se liquéfiait devant les yeux de son mari. C'en était pathétique. Il avait honte de lui. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait fui Harry sans cesse, l'autre était que son compagnon n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher d'agir de cette manière.

Il soupira et serra les dents en se remémorant tout ce qui l'avait énervé et ce qui l'avait immanquablement conduit à enfermer Harry. C'était simple et il s'étonnait presque que son mari n'ait pas compris. Aussi intelligent qu'était Harry, il restait un Gryffondor et il fallait tout leur expliquer.

- J'ai eu beau te dire que j'aurais préféré Rusard ou ton frère ou encore le calmar. Tout ça, ce n'était que des mensonges. Je t'avais et il était hors de question de t'échanger. Ce que je vais dire, je ne vais le dire qu'une fois, alors tâche de graver ce moment dans ta mémoire, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je passe pour un garçon niais. Tu es bien plus beau que tous les hommes de ce collège. Voilà, c'est dit. Je ne supportais plus les autres, leurs regards sur toi, leurs mains sur ton corps mais surtout je ne supportais plus de te voir rire avec eux, leur parler alors qu'avec moi tu gardais en permanence cet air impassible, comme si rien ne t'atteignait.

Là, Harry fronça les sourcils, totalement perdu. Quel air ?

- Tu vois ! s'exclama Drago. On dirait que rien ne t'atteint, même là. Tu ne montres rien.

Impassible ? Drago avait-il fumé ? Harry avait toujours eu l'impression d'être un livre ouvert ! Et plus encore maintenant. Sa mâchoire devait bien raser le sol.

- Tu délires !

- Oh non ! Même ton frère est plus expressif que toi et pourtant on a du mal à le comprendre lui aussi.

Henry et lui, inexpressifs ? Severus leur répétait souvent qu'on lisait leurs émotions sur leur visage.

- Enfin, ça c'est quand vous êtes avec d'autres parce qu'avec vos amis, vous êtes littéralement différents. Mais bref, ta question ne portait pas sur votre façon de vous comporter en public et en privé. Pour en revenir à ça, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette indifférence. Alors oui, je t'ai éloigné de tes amis parce que je voulais que tu t'ouvres à moi. Est-ce que je regrette ce que j'ai fait ? Oh non. Je recommencerai si c'était à refaire. Ensuite, quand j'ai vu que t'éloigner ne servait à rien, je t'ai enlevé tout ce qui te faisait sourire. Je voulais être le seul à te faire sourire !

Harry nota que Drago s'emportait de plus en plus et il ne put s'empêcher de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, un peu inquiet. Mais il comprenait pourquoi son mari l'avait enfermé. Enfin, comprenait, tout était relatif. Il n'acceptait pas cette façon de faire.

Un mot s'imposa à son esprit. Un mot qui résumait parfaitement le comportement étrange de Drago. Jalousie.

Jusque là, Harry n'avait jamais eu de petits-amis, il n'avait donc jamais vu une personne être jalouse pour lui. Mais il l'avait remarqué chez les autres et il avait été incapable de voir les signes quand ça le concernait.

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait bien une question qui fusa avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

-Je suis vraiment somnambule ?

Drago soupira avant de répondre. Son mari ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner mais, finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Le blond n'aimait pas la monotonie.

- Non, tu n'es pas somnambule et oui, c'est bien moi qui allais te chercher où que tu te sois endormi. Après ta tentative de fuite, je t'ai jeté un sortilège de traçage pour savoir où tu te trouvais en permanence. Il était hors de question que tu parviennes à t'enfuir, je ne pouvais pas le concevoir ! Et puis, j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec toi. D'autres questions ?

Il ne s'était pas appesanti sur le sujet, Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son mari adorait avoir une bouillotte contre lui, que la présence physique de Harry l'empêchait de fantasmer sur son époux et de se retrouver frustré au réveil. Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Parfait, fit-il sans attendre la réponse de son compagnon, alors mettons les choses au point toi et moi. Jusque là, je t'ai imposé certaines choses mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Il m'a été dit que je devais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi. Alors je vais t'expliquer. Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne me répéterai pas une seconde fois. Je ne partage pas ! Ce que j'ai, je le garde. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à moi. N'oublie jamais ça. Donc interdiction de draguer !

- Je ne drague pas, répliqua Harry, énervé d'être encorepris pour une plante en pot.

- Bien. Parce que je ne le supporterai pas ! Pour te garder, je suis prêt à tout, y compris à tuer !

Le mot était lâché et Harry déglutit. La peur avait remplacé la colère. Des sueurs glacées se mirent à couler dans son dos, le faisant frissonner. Il était terrifié. Mais Drago ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

- J'exige que tu m'attendes à la sortie de chacun de tes cours et que tu viennes me chercher si tu es libre. Pour ma part, je t'accompagnerai et j'attends que tu en fasses de même. Je veux aussi savoir avec qui tu es, avec qui tu parles si d'aventure je ne suis pas là.

- Pourquoi ? osa le Gryffondor d'une voix blanche. Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance.

- Si ! s'irrita Drago – son mari ne voyait-il donc rien ? Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes qui te tournent autour et qui voudraient sortir avec toi !

- Il n'y a personne, ricana nerveusement Harry, persuadé de que tout ceci n'était que pure invention de son époux.

- Ah oui ? cracha Drago. La prochaine fois, fais attention au regard des autres. Tu risquerais d'être surpris de voir le résultat. Je te conseille de te méfier quand tu seras dans les vestiaires de Quidditch après tes entraînements.

Harry ne prit pas en compte le conseil, tout ce qu'il retint, ce fut qu'il allait de nouveau pouvoir jouer au Quidditch. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout le reste avait été oublié dès l'instant où Drago avait dit _entraînement_ et _Quidditch_ dans la même phrase. Mais il devait _**en **_être sûr avant de sauter de joie.

- Je peux reprendre le Quidditch ?

- Oui, grogna Drago, bien que voir Gryffondor gagner la coupe ne m'enchante guère, je ne supporte plus d'être insulté dans les couloirs par des Gryffondor. J'avais mes raisons de t'interdire de Quidditch mais personne n'a compris ! Quelle bande de crétins.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas compris pourquoi il n'avait plus eu le droit de monter sur un balai. De nouveau, la question fusa avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler et surtout à retenir sa bouche qui semblait vouloir prendre un peu d'indépendance contre le gré de son propriétaire.

- Le Quidditch est un sport formidable mais certains joueurs sont de véritables têtes brûlées. Toi, tu en es un parfait exemple ! À croire que quand tu joues, tu n'as aucune notion de survie et que ton seul objectif est d'attraper cette maudite balle au péril de ta vie ! Personne ne t'a demandé de te tuer !

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout ! Tu es complètement inconscient et je ne suis pas le seul à le dire ! Ton frère se fait presque dessus quand il te voit plonger à toute vitesse !

Là, Harry ne pouvait pas réfuter. Il suffisait de se remémorer les coups de gueule de son frère après les séances d'entraînement. Mais le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas l'impression d'être aussi dangereux que ça. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun risque si on occultait les Cognards.

- Donc, oui, je t'autorise à jouer mais je ne bougerai pas des gradins, tu peux en être certain. Et pour plus de sécurité pour ta vertu, tu iras te laver ici. Ce n'est pas négociable !

Non, ce n'était pas négociable. Drago était formel, Harry n'avait pas voix au chapitre sur ce point, comme sur beaucoup d'autres. Pourtant_**,**_ l'élémental faisait ça pour eux.

Mais Harry l'accepta. Après tout, il le pouvait bien, il allait de nouveau jouer et il allait retourner en cours. Ça valait bien une compensation. Et cette compensation n'était pas terrible. Drago aurait pu demander n'importe quoi d'autre, Harry en était parfaitement conscient.

- Une dernière chose... Quoique, je pense à deux choses. La première, il est hors de question de que tu me reprennes en public. Et la seconde, j'exige, plus encore que tout le reste, que tu me parles quand ça ne va pas. Je refuse de te voir déprimer comme tu l'as fait.

- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te faire grand-chose. Tu l'as dit toi-même, si c'était à refaire, tu le referais. Mais soit, j'accepte.

- Tu acceptes quoi exactement ?

- Le fait de tenter de te dire quand ça ne va pas.

- Non, non, non, tu ne tentes pas, tu viens me parler !

Encore une fois, Harry n'aurait pas son mot à dire mais il ne chercha pas à protester.

- Je pense avoir fait le tour. Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'attendais de toi. C'est donc à toi.

- À moi de faire quoi ? demanda Harry un peu bêtement.

- À toi de me dire ce que tu attends de moi, fit Drago aussi patiemment que possible.

Il vit Harry se rencogner dans son fauteuil, les bras croisé_**s**_ et le regard dans le vague. Jusque là, Drago avait été patient mais si son mari ne répondait pas dans la seconde, il allait s'énerver. Heureusement pour lui, Harry sembla avoir entendu sa menace mentale.

- Ce que j'attends de toi, c'est simple. Que tu éprouves du respect pour moi, que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour ta chose mais surtout que tu arrêtes de me prendre par le bras.

- D'accord. C'est tout ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je vois. Si je trouve autre chose, je te le dirai.

- Bien.

Affamé, Drago appela un elfe et lui ordonna de leur apporter de quoi se restaurer.

0o0

Tout Poudlard – ce qui voulait dire les quelques élèves qui parvenaient à se lever à une heure décente, soit un quart des élèves – eut la surprise de voir en ce dimanche matin débarquer le couple Malefoy, l'un à côté de l'autre et surtout main dans la main. Ce fut ce détail qui interpella la population Poudlarienne, plus encore de voir Harry et Drago Malefoy ensemble, eux qui encore la veille, étaient venus séparément et semblaient chacun en colère.

Chacun y allait de ses suppositions et aucun ne vit la poigne de Drago se resserrer sur la main de Harry une fois qu'ils furent entrés, ni le discret coup de poignet du blond pour obliger son mari à le suivre à la table des Serpentard.

Harry se retint de montrer son mécontentement. Depuis leur réveil, il avait la sensation que rien n'avait changé. Drago se montrait toujours hautain et sarcastique mais leur discussion avait eu du bon, son mari ne l'avait pas prit par le bras mais par la main. Un grand pas venait d'être fait et Harry espérait qu'ils n'en feraient pas cinq en arrière.

Il s'installa entre Drago et Goyle et commença à grignoter. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait embrasser la Grande Salle et se trouvait pile dans le champ de vision de Henry qui le fixait. Son frère était presque seul à la table des Gryffondor mais ça n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Ce qui aurait été anormal, c'était de voir toute la maison des Rouge-et-or être présente.

De là où il se trouvait, Harry put voir son jumeau froncer les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement si tout allait bien. Il lui répondit d'un discret signe de tête avant de plonger dans son café.

Le jeune homme se mit à rêvasser tandis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Drago discuter avec animation du cours de Runes avec Blaise assis en face, cours qu'ils avaient eu vendredi et qui avait été absolument passionnant.

Il termina son croissant, vida son bol et reposa sa serviette sur la table. Cela sembla être le signal pour Drago qui se leva et invita d'un regard Harry à en faire de même.

- Tu viens dans la salle commune ? voulut savoir Théo assis de l'autre côté de Goyle.

- Peut-être plus tard. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Si vous nous cherchez, nous serons dans le parc.

Ils allaient partir et Harry n'était pas loin de garder bouche close mais il avait promis à Drago de dire ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'était le cas. Il attendit néanmoins de passer les portes pour arrêter Drago.

- Quoi ? !

Le ton froid faillit arrêter Harry mais il s'encouragea. Il était à Gryffondor, il devait faire preuve d'un peu de courage.

- Je peux aller parler à Henry ?

Drago ne répondit pas et Harry crut qu'il allait faire demi-tour mais son époux jeta un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle.

- Vas-y.

Le sourire qu'il eut en remerciement convainquit Drago qu'il avait fait le bon choix en disant oui. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec la plus grande attention son mari qui se dirigeait en sautillant presque, vers Henry. Il dût se convaincre qu'entre les jumeaux, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une saine fraternité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette jalousie, elle remontait dès que Harry se trouvait avec une autre personne que lui. Son côté élémental ne supportait pas cette proximité avec une tierce personne, quelle qu'elle soit, et lui faisait savoir mais Drago s'était juré de faire des efforts pour améliorer ses relations avec Harry.

De son côté, Harry courait presque jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, table qui se trouvait toujours aussi déserte à neuf heures un dimanche matin. Le jeune homme ne lâchait pas son frère qui mangeait lentement son croissant, le regard perdu dans le vide et, une fois arrivé à la table, il se laissa tomber sur le banc, faisant sursauter Henry au passage.

- Hey ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama Henry, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage en reconnaissant son frère. Tu..., il regarda derrière Harry et vit Drago qui attendait adossé contre l'un des murs près des portes, la tête tournée vers eux, entre lui et toi, ça va mieux ?

- On a parlé. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses et... on a dit ce qu'on attendait de l'autre. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours surtout qu'il a un caractère un peu... spécial mais je crois que j'ai envie que ça marche entre nous. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur. Cela dit, pour que ça marche, il va falloir faire des concessions.

- C'est bien, sourit Henry rassuré. J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, avoua-t-il dans un rire. J'avais peur que McGonagall vienne pour me prévenir que tu étais mort ou que tu étais en route pour Azkaban pour meurtre.

- Lui et moi sommes liés, avoua Harry doucement. S'il meurt, je meurs aussi.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas.

Henry frissonna. Rien que l'idée de perdre son frère lui donna la nausée. Aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet.

- Sinon, tu lui as demandé si c'était lui qui venait te voir quand tu étais à l'infirmerie ?

- Non. Ça m'est sorti de la tête. Tu crois qu'il faut vraiment que je lui en parle ? Parce que, mine de rien, je tiens à la vie.

- Tu n'es coupable de rien. Et si c'est lui, eh bien tant mieux. Si ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas de ta faute si une personne a décidé de t'embrasser alors que tu dormais.

- Disons qu'il est jaloux, avoua Harry. Et qu'il supporte difficilement les contacts, aussi minimes soient-ils.

- Donc je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est à éviter. Au fait, avant que je n'oublie, il a accepté que je réintègre l'équipe.

Sans se retenir et en oubliant ce que venait de dire Harry à l'instant à propos des contacts, Henry prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, un sourire immense éclairant son visage.

- Mais, il exige d'être présent sur le terrain.

- S'il ne dit rien aux Serpentard, ça me va, fit Henry ravi. Et pour les cours ?

- Je reprends dès lundi.

- Merlin merci ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Oncle Severus qui semblait devenir de pire en pire à chaque cours. C'était invivable.

Harry rigola en imaginant la scène. Ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout de la part de son oncle. Son regard dériva vers la table des professeurs et, à part Dumbledore et Flitwick, il n'y avait aucun professeur.

- Allez, je vais te laisser, fit Harry. Il m'attend et je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me chercher par la peau des fesses. Le pire c'est que je sais qu'il en serait capable.

Les deux frères pouffèrent de concert et Harry retourna vers Drago qui l'attendait de pied ferme mais sans impatience. Ensemble, ils remontèrent les couloirs en silence, Harry se rendit à peine compte que lorsqu'ils rencontraient d'autres élèves, Drago se rapprochait de lui.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et toutes étaient tournées vers ce que Henry lui avait rappelé, à savoir l'inconnu de l'infirmerie. Il ne cessait de se demander qui cela pouvait-il bien être et s'il devait en parler avec Drago.

Henry avait raison, il n'était coupable de rien. Les deux fois, il dormait profondément. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait amorcé le baiser mais Harry n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait mal d'avoir trahi Drago, même si ce n'était nullement sa faute. Il avait le sentiment que quoiqu'il dise, son compagnon lui rejetterait la faute.

Perdu dans les recoins de son esprit, il ne vit pas Drago s'arrêter et il lui fonça dedans.

- Regarde où tu marches, maugréa le blond en le retenant.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry.

Le jeune homme se perdit dans l'immensité du parc et offrit son visage au vent. Sa cape d'intérieur claquait sous les rafales et Harry commençait à avoir un peu froid mais il ne souciait pas de ça. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter du moment.

Après plusieurs profondes bouffées d'air inspirées, Harry ferma les yeux et ouvrit les bras. Il adorait sentir le vent fouetter son visage et emmêler ses cheveux.

Drago contemplait son mari plongé dans sa rêverie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remerciant Merlin que Harry ne puisse pas le voir fondre en permanence. Il devenait pathétique et pire qu'une Poufsouffle pré-pubère. Il devait se ressaisir et vite.

Pour commencer, il interrompit sans ménagement Harry dans son jeu, peu importe ce que ce jeu pouvait être, et le tira à sa suite. Il feignit ne pas entendre l'exclamation indignée du brun et marcha d'un bon pas. Mine de rien, le temps n'était pas chaud et ils ne portaient de leur cape d'intérieur, guère idéales pour une promenade au cœur de l'automne.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, leurs pieds foulaient l'herbe humide et ils gardaient les mains au fond de leurs poches.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Tu viens de le faire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de cette phrase digne de Severus Black, mais il laissa passer.

- C'est assez... Est-ce que tu es venu à l'infirmerie ?

Sur le coup, Drago cessa de marcher pour se tourner vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis venu à l'infirmerie, oui.

- En pleine nuit ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'enquit Drago, soupçonneux.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se répéta comme un mantra que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et que tout irait bien.

- C'est Henry qui m'a dit ça. Quand nous étions à l'infirmerie lui et moi, une personne est venue pendant que je dormais. Henry n'a pas vu qui c'était mais il l'a entendu me parler. D'après lui, c'était étrange. Il paraîtrait qu'elle serait aussi venue la veille.

- Et ?

- Et je voulais savoir si c'était toi.

Il avait vu les mâchoire se serrer et les yeux gris virer à l'orage. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Surtout que Harry n'avait pas encore dit que cet inconnu l'avait embrassé. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Drago.

- À part te parler, il a fait quelque chose d'autre ?

Ça avait été demandé sur un ton détaché mais Harry n'était pas dupe, Drago bouillonnait. Ce qui lui fit comprendre que son mari n'était pas cet inconnu. Cette découverte ne lui plut pas du tout, il se sentit soudain plus sale que flatté. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas était venue l'embrasser sans son consentement.

- Alors ! aboya Drago.

- Il m'a... embrassé, lâcha Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Je te promets que si je le retrouve, je le tue ! On rentre !

Harry ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait que personne, pas même la justice, ne pourrait reprocher à Drago son acte. C'était un élémental qui s'estimait bafoué. Il avait parfaitement le droit de faire justice lui-même mais Harry espérait néanmoins qu'il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution.

Après dix bonnes minutes de course à travers les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant le mur cachant la salle commune des Serpentard. Drago aboya le mot de passe et l'ouverture apparut.

L'héritier Malefoy entra, tête haute et regard incendiaire.

- Je veux qu'un préfet aille chercher tous les élèves de cette maison ! Tout de suite !

Le ton glacial, l'ordre implacable et surtout l'attitude de Drago Malefoy poussèrent le préfet à courir dans les escaliers, envoyant au passage une fille quérir ces demoiselles dans les dortoirs des filles, pour chercher les absents.

Drago n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Moins de cinq minutes après son arrivée, toute la maison était présente et tournée vers lui.

Dans son dos, Harry n'en menait pas large. Il ignorait encore ce qui allait se passer et le pourquoi de cette réunion mais il se doutait que ça avait à voir avec ce qu'il avait dit à son compagnon.

- Dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi et dans celle de jeudi à vendredi, une personne s'est introduite dans l'infirmerie et a fait quelque chose d'inqualifiable ! S'il s'agit de l'un de vous, le ou la coupable a intérêt à se dénoncer sur le champ, sa sentence sera peut-être allégée. S'il s'agit de l'un d'entre vous et que le coupable ne se dénonce pas, il ne vaut mieux pas que je découvre de qui il s'agit. Vous êtes prévenus. Si, par hasard, le coupable vient d'une autre maison et que vous découvrez son identité, prévenez-moi !

Et il fit demi-tour dans une belle envolée de cape digne de Severus. Harry, refusant de s'éterniser dans l'antre des Serpentard sans Drago, courut à sa suite. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, ce dernier marmonnait des imprécations contre l'inconnu en question avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Si jamais je découvre que tu sais de qui il s'agit mais que tu m'as tu son nom pour le protéger, tu risques fort de le regretter. Je n'éprouverais aucune pitié à lui faire payer.

Harry déglutit en se disant avec une certaine joie qu'heureusement qu'il ignorait qui était le coupable.

* * *

**À suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bêta :** l'incroyable, la talentueuse, l'extraordinaire... je vais m'arrêter là, elle ne va plus pouvoir passer les portes ni entrer dans ses chaussures. Bref, octo.

**Note** : merci à Kisis pour sa review anonyme. Merci aux autres pour leur review, j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde.

Ensuite, deux choses.

La première, je voudrais fêter comme il se doit, pas mon anniversaire, mais le dépassement des 200 reviews et cela, grâce à vous. J'avoue que je n'espérais pas en avoir autant. Et la seconde chose, je viens de dépasser officiellement ma première fic en nombre de chapitres. Pour fêter ces deux événements, je vous offre en fin de chapitre les commentaires d'octo lors de sa correction. J'ai tenu à les garder rien que pour ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas responsable en cas de décès dû à une crise de rires.

Encore une dernière information avant que vous ne fuyiez, je rappelle que Morag MacDougal est un garçon dans cette fic et non une fille comme Rowling l'avait écrit. Oui, j'ai changé, pour les puristes, je m'en excuse platement.

Sinon, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux et celles qui rentraient.

* * *

Chapitre 16

Halloween approchait à grand pas et, comme chaque année, Poudlard se paraît de noir et d'orange pour l'occasion. Des centaines de citrouilles avaient été évidées pour le banquet prévu dans quelques heures à peine.

Quand Harry se réveilla en ce matin du 31 octobre, il sentit son cœur se serrer et une furieuse envie de pleurer le prit mais, comme chaque année, il refoula ses larmes et enfonça son visage dans le cou de Drago. Il haïssait cette journée depuis qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était réellement passé seize ans auparavant.

D'habitude, chaque année, il passait le reste de la nuit suivant le banquet, à parler de leurs familles avec Henry et Neville. Cette année, Harry resterait avec Drago à ruminer sa tristesse, seul dans sa chambre. Rien que cette idée le fit déprimer encore un peu plus.

On était vendredi. Ce n'était certes pas une grosse journée, mais rien que de penser aux trois heures de Botanique qui commençaient dès neuf heures, ainsi qu'à l'heure de Médicomagie de dix sept à dix-huit heures, et l'entraînement de Quidditch juste après… Harry avait juste envie de se rendormir pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain.

Manque de chance, le réveil de Drago sonna juste à ce moment-là. Le Serpentard avait trois heures de Métamorphose et commençait à huit heures. Harry se devait de l'accompagner.

D'ordinaire, se lever n'était pas un problème mais là, ça relevait du calvaire. Il ne broncha pas lorsque Drago le repoussa en douceur pour se lever et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ne se leva pas quand Drago ressortit, quinze minutes plus tard, fin prêt. Non, Harry resta au lit, les yeux rivés aux tentures du baldaquin, dans la position exacte où son mari l'avait mis.

Drago était en train de ranger ses cours dans son sac quand il se rendit compte que Harry n'avait pas bougé.

- Il nous reste une heure quinze avant le début des cours. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore au lit ?

Pas de réponse. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il voyait parfaitement que son mari était réveillé.

Le blond s'approcha, bien décidé à savoir quel était le problème, car problème il devait y avoir. Harry quittait le lit sitôt la salle de bain libérée par son époux.

- Tu joues à quoi ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins. Ah oui, il me semble que tu ignores ce que ça signifie.

La tentative d'humour assez maladroite de Drago ne fit pas sourire Harry qui restait inerte, sur le dos. Seuls signes qu'il était en vie : sa poitrine et ses paupières.

- Je ne veux pas me lever, murmura Harry.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie. Pas aujourd'hui.

L'abattement qu'il entendit dans la voix du brun inquiéta Drago mais ce dernier ne céda pas devant ce qu'il considérait comme un caprice, bien que ce ne soit pas le genre de son mari. Il arracha les draps mais, étrangement, au lieu de grogner, Harry ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas plus.

- Je te laisse cinq minutes, après je te traîne de gré ou de force sous la douche.

Au bout de deux minutes, Harry s'assit entre les draps, le visage impassible et il se décida enfin à se lever. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, il était prêt mais son expression n'avait pas changé.

Ils s'installèrent avec les Serpentard et Drago commença à manger mais Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette, il resta assis, la tête vissée dans sa main et le regard dans le vague. Personne ne lui adressa la parole mais ça ne le changeait pas trop.

À la table des Gryffondor, Henry était dans le même état. Ginny s'efforçait de lui faire manger au moins un toast mais il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était à peine s'il savait qui se trouvait tout près de lui et ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Son attitude, la plupart des Gryffondor en savaient plus ou moins les raisons mais ils en connaissaient surtout les conséquences. Car Henry, si personne ne l'obligeait à avaler quelque chose, n'allait rien manger de la journée. Il allait se « réveiller » lors du banquet pour se « rendormir » sitôt les festivités finies. Cela durait depuis près de cinq ans. À dire vrai, avant, il adorait Halloween, mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son frère, ils s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans ce mutisme qu'ils partageaient en silence.

Pour les autres, cela avait un rapport avec le passé de Harry mais jamais aucun de leurs amis n'avait vraiment posé la question pour en avoir la confirmation. De toute manière, tous savaient que les jumeaux ne diraient rien. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Harry accompagna en silence Drago jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphoses et le laissa pour rejoindre la serre. À part Henry, il n'y avait personne. Son frère semblait l'attendre car dès que Harry arriva à sa hauteur, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la serre et, suivit de Harry, remonta jusqu'au bureau de Peter. Ce dernier quittait rarement ses plantes, à part pour les banquets et les sorties entre amis.

Le professeur leva à peine les yeux en entendant la porte grincer. À cette heure un vendredi, ça ne pouvait être que les jumeaux. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient bien. Lui aussi n'avait pas oublié la date ni ce qui s'était passé seize ans auparavant. Personne, dans l'entourage proche des Potter, n'avait oublié. Mais le monde continuait de tourner malgré tout.

À neuf heures, Peter fit entrer les autres élèves et put constater sans vraiment de surprise que Neville semblait tout aussi apathique que les jumeaux. Pour lui aussi cette date était importante. Il avait, comme Harry et Henry, perdu ses parents. Pour tous les autres, il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de la mort d'un mage noir un peu fou et légèrement mégalomaniaque.

- Bonjour à tous, commença Peter en prenant son ton professoral – oui, le monde continuait de tourner et Peter devait assurer ses cours même s'il était d'humeur morose. Nous allons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés mercredi.

Durant la première moitié du cours, Peter parla et la seconde moitié, il laissa ses élèves se débrouiller pendant qu'il corrigeait des copies.

Vers midi, lorsque la cloche sonna au loin, il libéra ses élèves et une fois seul, il se retira dans son bureau. Ses cours étaient finis pour la semaine et Pomona Chourave savait qu'elle devait le laisser tranquille jusqu'au lendemain. Il devait se vider la tête. Oublier pour quelques heures que l'un de ses meilleurs amis était mort.

Peter déboucha une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu qu'il gardait pour l'occasion. Il buvait rarement depuis qu'il était professeur et il ne se laissait aller qu'une fois par an.

0o0

Après le banquet auquel il avait vaguement participé – il avait mangé en tout et pour tout un toast – Harry se retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Les autres s'étaient tous installés dans les canapés et les fauteuils autour du feu, ne laissant aucune place pour lui mais qu'importe, le jeune homme s'assit par terre, face au feu.

Il ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport avec Drago et son élément mais regarder des flammes apaisait Harry, peut-être plus encore que regarder un jardin. Les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée, les craquements du bois, la couleur chaude des flammes, pour le jeune homme, c'était presque rassurant.

Peu à peu, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et s'endormit sans autre forme de procès au beau milieu de la salle commune des Serpentard avant de se réveiller en sursaut quelques secondes plus tard, la peur au ventre sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

D'un bond et parfaitement alerte, il se mit sur ses pieds et fila en direction de la porte. Il courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor sans s'arrêter. Il haleta le mot de passe – merci Henry qui prenait soin de lui transmettre chaque matin le mot de passe au cas où.

Harry entra dans la salle commune et faillit s'écrouler alors que ses jambes tremblaient à la suite de sa course effrénée à travers le château. Comme s'il avait su que son frère allait arriver, Henry l'attendait là_, _et, sans un mot ni un regard aux autres, à part à Neville, les deux frères montèrent dans le dortoir, rapidement suivis par le Survivant.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que tous les Lions étaient réunis, la salle commune s'arrêta de vivre l'espace d'une demi-seconde. La cause ?

Drago Malefoy était là, un air de dédain collé sur son visage d'habitude si impassible. Il détaillait la pièce un peu trop rouge à son goût et tomba sur le groupe d'amis de son mari, sans ce dernier ni Potter et Londubat. D'un pas raide et sûr, il se dirigea vers la cheminée sans remarquer les regards médusés des élèves.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire où se trouve mon mari ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Ron.

Mais le rouquin n'ajouta rien de plus, au grand énervement de Drago qui tenta de se maîtriser.

- Weasley, pour ta survie, siffla l'élémental qui commençait doucement à s'impatienter, je te conseille de cracher le morceau. Où. Se. Trouve. Mon. Mari ?

Ron soupira. Le regard noir de Hermione le dissuadait de parler mais celui de Drago ne l'encourageait pas à garder le silence. Enfin, c'était surtout la menace plus qu'explicite du blond qui inquiéta Ron. Henry avait été clair et le jeune Weasley s'en souvenait parfaitement : il ne fallait jamais se mettre entre un élémental et son compagnon.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il fallait prendre l'escalier de gauche, ni qu'il fallait monter au deuxième étage et encore moins prendre la porte de droite. Je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Je ne te dis pas merci alors.

Et il disparut dans les escaliers. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il ouvrit sans hésiter celle de droite et entra dans un dortoir circulaire dans lequel on avait fait entrer six lits. Comme la salle commune, le dortoir était bien trop rouge. Rouge, comme les yeux de Harry, mais ça, Drago ne le vit pas. En revanche, il vit Henry et Neville assis un peu trop près de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du trio sans lâcher Harry du regard et s'assit sur le lit d'à côté tandis que Neville et Henry se levaient et sortaient.

- On doit parler tous les deux.

- Non, pas ce soir, supplia presque Harry. Je n'ai pas envie.

- Je ne te donne pas le choix.

- Tu ne me le donnes jamais ! s'énerva Harry. Depuis quinze jours, tu... Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

Il s'allongea sur les couvertures et se roula en boule, position qu'il prenait quand il n'allait pas bien.

Consoler, c'était quelque chose que Drago ne savait pas faire. Il savait faire pleurer mais il était incapable de consoler. À dire vrai, il ne supportait pas les gens qui pleuraient. Ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote et l'énervait plus que jamais. Il devait avouer que Harry ne pleurait pas, mais c'était du pareil au même.

Étrangement, il se sentit faire un pas en direction du lit, grimpa sur le matelas et ferma les rideaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix aujourd'hui !

- En quel honneur ?

- Laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué, je veux juste...

- Oh non ! l'interrompit Drago. Je t'ai coursé à travers tout Poudlard, je suis rentré dans votre salle commune – ce dont je suis persuadé qu'aucun Serpentard n'a fait – et j'ai dû presque supplier Weasley de me dire où tu étais. Je pense que ça mérite une explication.

- Bravo, ironisa Harry. Mais j'estime que c'est un juste retour des choses. Et pour ton information, tu n'es pas le premier Serpentard à être venu ici.

- Et qui a eu ce déshonneur ? marmonna Drago.

- Oncle Severus. On était en Première Année. Je ne sais plus pourquoi il est venu. Fin de la discussion. Est-ce que je peux dormir ?

- Pas ici. Sûrement pas.

Il était hors de question pour Drago de dormir entre des draperies rouges et entouré de Gryffondor.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai dû, moi_**,**_ aller dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentard ? s'énerva Harry en se redressant dans l'obscurité conférée par les rideaux fermés. Et pourquoi je dois manger à leur table tous les jours que Merlin fait ? Je fais des concessions, depuis le début ! Je n'ai rien dit parce que je m'en fiche mais là, j'en ai marre ! Tu ne fais aucun effort ! Tu m'imposes sans la moindre considération ! Tu ne me demandes jamais mon avis ! Tu veux te barrer ? Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas mais ce soir, tu me fiches la paix. Là, c'est moi qui t'impose et c'est non négociable !

- Non mais je rêve ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je t'impose ? Je ne te demande jamais ton avis ? À chaque fois tu hausses les épaules !

- Oui, quand tu veux aller à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc ou sur le terrain ou ailleurs mais dès qu'il s'agit de ta maison, tu joues au chef ! Je suis ton mari, pas un sous-fifre à qui tu donnes des ordres et que tu peux manipuler à ta guise !

- Je...

- LA FERME ! hurla Harry.

Ce brusque accès de colère surprit Drago, peu habitué à ça de la part de son mari. À dire vrai, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte, à part Farel mais c'était une autre histoire.

À cause de l'obscurité, Drago ne pouvait pas voir les larmes de rage qui coulaient le long des joues de Harry, ni sa mâchoire serrée. Il pouvait juste l'entendre tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Son mari avait raison sur toute la ligne mais Drago ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

- Tu prends sans rien donner ! reprit Harry. Tu te fiches des autres ! Tu ne me demandes mon avis que quand ça t'arrange ! Tu n'es qu'un...

Drago l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase en se jetant sur lui et en lui bâillonnant la bouche de sa main, en lui assénant sans le faire exprès, un coup dans le nez. Il le cloua sur le matelas en l'immobilisant avec son corps. Harry ne chercha pas à se débattre.

- On s'était mis d'accord tous les deux. Si tu avais quelque chose à me dire, tu me le disais. Tu ne m'as rien dit, j'ai fait avec. Maintenant, au lieu de me faire des reproches, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Maintenant je vais te lâcher et on va discuter tranquillement.

Comme il venait de le dire, Drago retira sa main et se redressa mais Harry resta allongé.

- Tu refuses d'entendre la vérité alors comment veux-tu discuter ? fit le brun sans bouger.

- Je ne refuse pas la vérité, je refuse de me faire insulter ! C'est différent ! Et après on dit que les Malefoy sont de mauvaise foi.

- Les gens n'ont pas tord.

- Décale-toi un peu, fit soudain Drago.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry dans un soupir.

- Parce que, pour discuter, autant être bien installé.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas rester ici, répliqua Harry en laissant une place à son mari qui s'allongea.

- Disons que seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis. _Lumos_.

Une étincelle de lumière jaillit du bout de la baguette tendue de Drago, aveuglant les occupants du lit.

- Éteints ! gémit Harry. Ça fait mal aux yeux.

- C'est plus pratique pour parler, conclut Drago en posant sa baguette sur l'oreiller.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, râla Harry.

Drago considéra un instant que Harry, lorsqu'il était énervé, était plus volubile qu'en temps normal. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Pour l'instant, l'héritier Malefoy ne savait pas. Mais il était prêt à tout pour continuer à entendre son époux parler.

- Eh bien, fit-il en se tournant face à Harry et en se redressant sur un coude, éclaire-moi.

- Laisse tomber. J'ai envie de dormir.

Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, dos à Drago qui ne le laissa pas faire. Il était vraiment prêt à tout. Pour preuve, il se glissa derrière Harry et le colla contre son torse. Il le sentit se raidir dans ses bras mais ne relâcha pas l'étreinte. L'heure était vraiment venue pour eux de discuter.

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? lui souffla-t-il dans le creux l'oreille.

- Je suis fatigué mais tu ne veux pas me laisser dormir. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle du fait que tu préfères garder tout ce qui te tracasse pour toi. Pourquoi ?

- Ça me regarde, tenta Harry.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est mariés. Ça implique des choses. Et ces choses, c'est entre autre une certaine communication. Je n'ai pas envie de retomber dans le schéma que nous avons tout juste quitté. Parce que ce schéma t'avait blessé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais encore dans la chambre. Je fais des choses à ton encontre que je ne contrôle pas. J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, je n'y parviens pas. À chaque fois qu'on sort ou que tu t'éloignes un peu trop, j'ai envie de te garder contre moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de siffler quand un garçon ou une fille s'approche un peu trop près. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je t'avais fait ça.

- Tu m'as dit que tu recommencerais si tu le devais, murmura Harry dont les paroles s'étaient imprimées dans son esprit.

- Sans la moindre hésitation.

Il resserra son étreinte.

- À toi, fit Drago.

- À moi de faire quoi ?

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas te confier. Et pourquoi tu es resté silencieux et presque apathique toute la journée. Je veux savoir. Je veux juste comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, avoua Drago après un temps de silence.

C'était exactement ça. Il n'aimait pas voir son mari dans cet état. L'aveu laissa Harry sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, même après tout ce que Drago lui avait confié, que son compagnon s'inquiéterait encore pour lui.

Étrangement, ce fut cet aveu qui le convainquit de parler, lui qui avait décidé de faire vœu de silence toute la journée. De toute manière, ce vœu avait été rompu dès le moment où Drago était entré dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

- Ça... Ma vie a basculé la nuit du 31 octobre 1981.

- La nuit de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Ouais. Mes parents sont morts cette nuit-là.

Harry ne ressentait aucune tristesse en en parlant. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. C'était une histoire que son parrain lui avait raconté. Ce n'étaient pas ses souvenirs.

- Je... Je l'ignorais. Je savais pour les Londubat mais pas pour tes parents.

- Henry n'était pas là, cette nuit-là. J'étais malade, dragoncelle, et on avait envoyé mon frère chez son parrain. Après la mort des parents de Neville, des Mangemorts sont venus chez nous. Ils voulaient se venger. C'est tombé sur notre famille. Je ne sais pas qui il y avait à part Donewood et une certaine Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils ont tué mes parents probablement après les avoir torturés. Lestrange voulait me tuer aussi mais Donewood m'a pris avec lui.

- Et tu es devenu Orion.

- C'est ça. Il m'avait pris pour remplacer son fils qui était mort de la dragoncelle. Mais quand sa femme est morte, il a rejeté la faute sur moi. Et il a fait de ma vie un enfer. J'étais moins bien traité qu'un elfe de maison. Je n'avais pas le droit de parler ou très peu et juste à Lotty.

- Lotty ?

- L'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de moi. Si je parle peu, ça remonte à cette époque. Henry me traite de tête de bûche quand je refuse de lui parler. Il trouve toujours le moyen de me faire craquer.

- Il sait tout ça ?

- Oui. Je lui ai tout raconté.

Et Harry fit de même avec Drago. Il lui raconta tout son passé, toute son enfance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait si facilement au blond mais les mots semblaient vouloir sortir sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, comme un secret qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévoiler.

Pour le remercier, Drago parsema sa nuque de baisers aériens qui le firent frissonner. C'était la première fois que son époux se laissait aller à autant de tendresse depuis quinze jours. La dernière fois, Drago était allé plus loin et Harry, au lieu de repousser les avances, y avait cédé sans vraiment d'explication.

Là, Harry remarqua que c'était différent. Drago se contentait de caresser son ventre et ses hanches. Et puis, il s'arrêta et, d'un geste de baguette, transforma leur uniforme en pyjama et ils s'allongèrent sous les couvertures.

Harry s'endormit rapidement, l'esprit apaisé par ses aveux, tandis que Drago resta éveillé quelques minutes. Il jeta un sort de réveil car Harry avait entraînement de Quidditch le lendemain. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le capitaine, à savoir Henry, n'allait pas encore annuler comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui même.

Drago se concentra sur la respiration lente et profonde de Harry qu'il sentait contre son cou et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, Drago fut tiré du sommeil par un bruit épouvantable. Il jeta un rapide sort afin de savoir l'heure qu'il était et grogna. À peine sept heures quinze. Quel était le crétin qui faisait autant de bruit ? Surtout chez eux ?

En se dégageant doucement de Harry qui dormait encore comme un bienheureux contre lui, Drago se redressa et regarda, étonné, les rideaux fermés du lit à baldaquin qui se trouvaient être anormalement rouges. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Ils n'étaient pas dans leurs appartements mais dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Il jeta un coup d'œil entre les rideaux et vit une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans un dortoir. Lorsqu'il était chez les Serpentard, personne n'aurait l'idée de faire une bataille d'oreillers. Et pourtant, il semblait que chez les Gryffondor, ça soit monnaie courante.

- Par Merlin, ils sont tous timbrés, murmura-t-il en revenant dans la sécurité des rideaux.

Il jeta un regard à Harry qui dormait encore, le nez dans l'oreiller. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Réveillé pour réveillé, Drago secoua doucement Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et abandonna la partie avant de se lever et de risquer un œil curieux derrière les rideaux. Il jugea qu'il ne risquait rien en voyant deux brutes sauter sur le lit d'un troisième. Chose bizarre, il n'entendit aucun hurlement de douleur. À croire que le lit était vide. Pourtant, il vit clairement Henry secouer sans ménagement Neville qui ronflait allègrement.

Finalement, Drago ne fut pas inquiété par les batailles d'oreiller. Harry lui apprit que c'était monnaie courant le week-end. Avec trois joueurs de l'équipe, le dortoir était forcément réveillé à cause de l'entraînement du samedi matin – coutume sans doute lancée par un capitaine insomniaque des années auparavant – et donc les élèves qui souhaitaient faire la grasse-mâtinée se vengeaient.

Conscient que son comportement autoritaire ne plaisait pas à Harry, Drago se força à demander à son compagnon s'il acceptait de manger à la table des Serpentard. Harry avait, à son grand soulagement, accepté mais, en retour, il avait exigé manger à la table des Lions au déjeuner et au dîner. Le blond avait capitulé non sans prévenir son mari que le Serpentard qu'il était ne remettrait plus les pieds dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois lui avait suffit.

Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir qu'une fille de Serpentard – Mélinda Warren si Harry se souvenait bien, il se souvenait de son nom car elle clignait des yeux en permanence – s'approcha de Drago et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en se servant de thé et en servant au passage Harry.

- Tu as dit il y a quinze jours de venir te voir si on savait la moindre chose à propos de cet individu qui a commis un acte inqualifiable envers ton mari.

Drago la pressa de continuer alors qu'à ses côtés, Harry avait cessé toute activité et fixait Mélinda, intéressé. Cette histoire lui était sortie de l'esprit.

- C'est un Serdaigle de Septième Année.

Mentalement, Harry et Drago firent, sans se concerter, la liste des Serdaigle de Septième Année. Six élèves étaient suspects mais aucun n'était gay.

- Morag MacDougal.

Sous la surprise, Harry en lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba dans son assiette dans un grand bruit de vaisselle. Heureusement pour eux, la table des Serpentard était presque vide à cette heure matinale.

- Il est en Potions avec nous, fit-il.

Drago observa la table des Aigles afin d'y chercher sa future victime qui, heureusement pour elle, n'était pas là.

Énervé par l'absence de ce crétin, Drago se tourna vers Mélinda qui n'avait pas bougé. Harry lui, préféra se concentrer sur son œuf. Le tic de Mélinda lui faisait mal aux yeux.

- Comment tu l'as su ? !

- Je l'ai entendu le dire à l'une des sœurs Patil, la Serdaigle. Il disait qu'il y a quinze jours, il était allé voir son futur mari à l'infirmerie, comme elle lui avait conseillé. Mais qu'il avait eu trop peur de lui avouer à voix haute. Alors il est entré pendant que l'autre dormait.

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre avec un sourire et son tic qui donnait l'impression qu'elle draguait Drago. Ce dernier fouilla sa poche et en tira quelques pièces dorées qui changèrent rapidement de mains.

- Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi, fit Mélinda avant de se lever.

- C'est moi ou tu viens de la payer, s'étonna Harry, un peu stupéfait par cette pratique.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un échange de bon procédé.

- Et cet échange coûte combien ?

- Le naïf petit Gryffondor que tu es ne veut pas le savoir.

Les hiboux empêchèrent Harry de répliquer. Le hibou grand-duc de Drago se posa devant son maître et tendit la patte mais resta là, signe que l'expéditeur attendait une réponse.

Pendant que Harry mangeait ses œufs, Drago retira le sceau familial qui cachetait le parchemin et le déroula.

- Lis ! ordonna-t-il en tendant la lettre à Harry une fois sa lecture finie.

Le brun reposa sa fourchette et prit le parchemin que Drago venait de lui coller sous le nez. Un coup d'œil à la signature lui appris que l'expéditeur était Narcissa. Intrigué, Harry lut les quelques lignes qui étaient adressées à Drago mais également à lui-même. Mis à part leur demander comment ils allaient et leur raconter ce qui se passait au manoir, Harry n'apprit pas grand-chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une phrase qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

_« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir tous les deux que la fin de l'année approche et qu'il paraît inconcevable que vous ne soyez toujours pas mariés officiellement après Noël. »_

Pour Harry c'était clair, le mariage devait avoir lieu avant les fêtes. Mais il leur restait moins de deux mois. C'était à la fois trop proche et très loin.

Le jeune homme lut la suite et frissonna davantage. Narcissa leur proposait même une date. Elle pensait au samedi 6 décembre, soit dans à peine plus d'un mois. C'était bien trop proche pour Harry.

Drago observait avec la plus grande attention le visage de Harry mais encore une fois, il ne voyait aucune émotion. La main qui tenait le parchemin ne tremblait pas.

Pourtant, Harry était nerveux et regardait la lettre avec horreur. Il avait complètement occulté l'histoire du mariage. En fait, ce qui l'angoissait vraiment, c'était de se retrouver être le point de mire de tous les invités. Le mariage en lui-même n'était qu'une formalité puisqu'il était déjà uni à Drago. Et qui disait mariage, disait préparatifs.

Quand il reposa la lettre sur la table, il imaginait déjà l'horreur. Les visites dans les boutiques pour faire les robes. La confection du trousseau complet que la future mariée, dans ce cas-là il s'agissait du futur marié, se devait d'avoir avant son mariage. Les multiples cours d'étiquette, de bienséance, de danse, de gestion, de finances qu'il n'allait pas manquer de recevoir.

Un mois, c'était bien trop court pour Harry.

- J'envoie une réponse ?

- Que... Quoi ? Quelle réponse ? glapit Harry en se tournant vers Drago qui avait une plume en main – d'où venait-elle ? – prêt à noter.

- Mère veut savoir si la date nous convient, expliqua Drago comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Moi j'en vois un !

- Lequel ? Si tu penses aux préparatifs, en un mois, nous avons largement le temps de tout faire.

- Et les cours ? Et...

Drago soupira avec exagération.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que tu n'étais qu'un abruti de sauvage que je le pensais vraiment, fit-il, légèrement excédé. Tu as les bases. Tu as été correctement éduqué. Tu connais l'étiquette, les règles de bienséance et tout le reste ! La seule chose que tu ignores, c'est le comportement qu'un Malefoy se doit d'avoir. Mais ça s'apprend et Mère est une bonne pédagogue. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, puis-je envoyer une réponse ?

-Si tu veux, bafouilla Harry. L'entraînement va commencer, j'y vais, fit-il afin de fuir l'endroit.

- Reste ici. Il reste encore près de quarante-cinq minutes avant le début de ton entraînement et il est hors de question que tu y ailles sans moi. Pas avec un pervers comme MacDougal dans les parages. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se retrouve pas devant moi.

- Tu vas lui faire quoi ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet pour la durée de vie, considérablement raccourcie, de Morag MacDougal.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Pour lui, ma vengeance sera glacée.

0o0

La réponse de Narcissa arriva le lundi matin pendant le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque Drago détacha la missive de la patte du hibou, le volatile s'envola.

- Bien, Mère a calé la date, fit Drago. Elle est fixée comme il a été prévu. Mère se charge de prévenir officiellement tes oncles.

C'était la coutume et Harry le savait parfaitement, même s'il avait déjà mis au courant son parrain, le mari de ce dernier, Peter et Remus. Tout comme il avait prévenu ses amis et son frère. Le brun hocha la tête sans s'arrêter de manger, le nez plongé dans son exemplaire de la Gazette.

- Elle me charge de te dire qu'elle bloque tous tes week-ends à partir de samedi prochain, afin de faire les préparatifs. Elle sait pour le Quidditch et le match qui approche à grands pas. Elle écrit qu'il ne s'agit que après-midis et du dimanche.

- Génial, râla Harry en laissant tomber sa fourchette, l'appétit soudain coupé.

- Quoi encore ? !

- Je bosse quand ? Malgré tout le temps libre qu'on a, j'ai du mal à tout faire. Je passe mes week-ends à travailler pour ne pas prendre de retard ! Si ta mère me bloque tous mes week-ends jusqu'au mariage, je suis bon pour passer mes vacances à rattraper mon retard !

À la table des Serpentard, dans l'entourage direct du couple, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Toutes les oreilles s'étaient tendues dans leur direction, ainsi, tout le monde avait entendu leur discussion.

- La date a été fixée ? s'enquit avidement Pansy, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! répliqua Harry, énervé.

Sa réplique fit bondir Pansy qui s'estima insultée.

- Comment tu m'as parlé ?

- Il t'a dit de te la fermer, répéta Drago d'une voix polaire. Et je te saurai gré de lui parler sur un autre ton si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux !

Pansy claqua de la mâchoire et se rembrunit. Drago fit un signe à Harry qui se leva et attrapa son sac de cours.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle sans échanger un seul mot. Ce fut lorsqu'ils furent certains d'être seuls et assez proche de la salle de Potions que Drago commença.

- J'ai l'impression que la conversation que nous avons eue vendredi soir t'a libéré.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Harry en s'adossant contre un mur, les yeux clos.

- De la manière dont tu as parlé à Pansy, de la manière dont tu m'as parlé.

-Si c'est un reproche, je suis désolé, dit-il alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'était pas du tout désolé. Il avait tendance à parler franchement quand on le provoquait.

- C'était juste un constat. Rien de plus. Je dois dire que voir Pansy se faire moucher a été un véritable plaisir. Elle a tendance à oublier à qui elle parle et à se considérer comme supérieure à son rang. Et là, il semble qu'elle ait oublié qu'elle s'adressait à un Malefoy.

Les compliments de Drago étaient rares et tournés de telle façon qu'ils en devenaient presque méconnaissables mais Harry commençait à les reconnaître. Il hocha la tête. Sa façon à lui de remercier son mari pour son soutien.

0o0

Hermione grattait furieusement sur son parchemin, notant avec application tout ce que leur professeur d'Arithmancie expliquait. Henry, assis à côté d'elle, tentait juste de comprendre. Il avait peu dormi et ressentait les effets de sa courte nuit. Depuis le matin, il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et avait failli s'endormir en cours de Sortilèges. Flitwick n'avait que moyennement apprécié.

Le match de Quidditch approchait à grand pas, c'était samedi matin et Henry avait l'impression que son équipe n'était pas prête. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient perdre et ça le stressait.

Il regarda rapidement Harry assis de l'autre côté de la travée, ce dernier suivait tranquillement son cours, levant la tête par intermittence afin de voir ce que le professeur Vector notait au tableau. Lui ne semblait perturbé par rien, ni par le match, ni par son mariage qui approchait. Depuis l'annonce de la veille, tous les élèves parlaient de cet événement comme la soirée de l'année et ça serait probablement le cas.

Heureusement que Harry et Drago étaient encore élèves sinon, nul doute qu'ils seraient assaillis par les journalistes qui devaient se presser contre la grille du collège pour avoir une interview des futurs époux Malefoy.

Étrangement, peu de choses filtraient dans les différents journaux. Les Malefoy gardaient le silence sur ce mariage. Ils avaient juste fait paraître l'annonce dans la rubrique _Annonces_ de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais peut-être avaient-ils leurs raisons.

Après un soupir qui lui valut un coup de coude de sa charmante voisine dans les côtes, Henry se résigna à sortir le Quidditch et le mariage de son frère de sa tête et à suivre son cours d'Arithmancie mais peine perdue, il restait trente minutes et le jeune homme n'avait rien suivi, il était bien en peine de comprendre la leçon du jour.

Il en était à se demander qui devait-il supplier pour avoir les notes quand on frappa à la porte. Rusard apparut, la mine renfrognée.

- Monsieur le Directeur me charge de prévenir Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter qu'ils sont attendus dans son bureau.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**Bonus d'octo :**

_« Des centaines de citrouilles avaient été évidées pour le banquet prévu dans quelques heures à peine »_. (moi, je trouve que le massacre des cucurbitacées chaque année met l'espèce en danger… même si on en fait du jus de citrouille pour Poudlard… D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est bon le jus de citrouille ? J'aurai peur de goûter du jus de couleur orange et qui ne soit pas du jus d'orange moi…)

_« Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette, il resta assis, la tête vissée dans sa main et le regard dans le vague »_ (Merde ! j'ai une sale image… Je vois un Harry qui prend sa tête à une main et la visse littéralement dans son autre main… Image mentale ! Alerte ! Non, plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas fan de cette expression… Je la trouve… trop imagée. Mais elle est cool tout de même, c'est juste que je suis dérangée mentalement et que j'ai des images débiles en tête…)

_« Mais le monde continuait de tourner malgré tout. »_ (Il faut fériériser Halloween. Déjà parce que Neville a « tué le tyran à mains nues… » ensuite parce que les maraudeurs survivants et « les descendants des Potter ont besoin de ce jour annuel de deuil »… Règle Malfoy numéro 1520)

_« Pour tous les autres, il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de la mort d'un mage noir un peu fou et légèrement mégalomaniaque. »_ (Légèrement ? Je le vois trop faire comme César dans les films Astérix (pas les animés, les films…) et dire ''Ave Moi''. Et puis dans le langage octoïque, on ne fit pas « mégalo », on dit « césarique » Je sais, j'ai cramé mes derniers neurones…)

_« il ne fallait jamais se mettre entre un élémental et son compagnon. »_ (Il les découpe en tranches comme si c'étaient des parts de quiche-euh… Merde, cette chanson parle des Epées Durandil, pas d'un élémental ombrageux et jaloux comme un pou…)

_« Et puis, il s'arrêta et, d'un geste de baguette, transforma leur uniforme en pyjama et ils s'allongèrent sous les couvertures. »_ (Un Malfoy dormira toujours dans des vêtements d'une agréable facture, et doux à porter. Règle numéro 10 du Malfoy Codex)


	17. Chapter 17

**Bêta** : octo qui en a du boulot, la pauvre.

**Note** : merci à kisis, coco73 pour leur review anonyme, sutoroberiikeeki pour sa review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre et merci à tous les autres.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Grealyl, mon ancienne bêta. Ce chapitre, c'est son idée. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César.

* * *

Chapitre 17

Perplexes, Henry et Harry se levèrent de leur siège et rangèrent leurs affaires, en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour se retrouver convoqués chez le directeur. Ils espéraient qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave.

L'entrevue avec Dumbledore allait très certainement déborder sur leur dernier cours qui se trouvait être Médicomagie. Ils rejoindraient Madame Pomfresh si l'entretien leur permettait de se rendre en classe.

- Monsieur Malefoy, tonna soudain le professeur Vector, le cours n'est pas fini pour vous.

Harry se tourna vers le professeur d'Arithmancie, étonné d'entendre de tels propos, en oubliant totalement qu'il n'était pas le seul Malefoy à être présent au cours. Rusard n'avait-il pas été clair ? Harry et Henry devaient se rendre chez le directeur au plus vite alors pourquoi Vector le reprenait-elle ? Il comprit qu'elle s'adressait à Drago en le voyant debout et ranger ses affaires.

- Navré professeur, mais toute affaire concernant mon mari me concerne également. Et il n'est pas question qu'il sorte de cette salle sans moi.

Harry se retint de soupirer à ces mots et il espérait que leur professeur parviendrait à obliger Drago à rester là mais, quand il vit le léger hochement de tête de Vector, il leva les yeux au ciel.

Son mari, une fois dehors, lui prit d'autorité la main et Harry se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable et la main de Drago était chaude. Il n'allait pas protester, de toute manière son mari n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Le trajet se passa en silence. Rusard était partit sitôt sa mission accomplie. Seuls les bruits de pas résonnaient en écho contre les murs de pierre.

Parvenus au pied de la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau directorial, Henry prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent ensemble les marches que la statue de pierre venait de dévoiler.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être présents, remarqua Harry en entrant dans le bureau directorial. Outre le directeur, se tenaient là, un agent du Ministère portant une mallette en cuir, un gobelin et Sirius.

Harry ne comprit pas ce que son parrain venait faire là et, visiblement, Henry non plus.

- Installez-vous, proposa Albus en faisant apparaître trois fauteuils supplémentaires.

Harry prit le premier, rapidement suivi par Drago et Henry prit le dernier.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter Maître Langston, fit Albus, notamage.

Sans doute pour l'héritage des Potter, se dirent les jumeaux. Sirius en avait rapidement parlé avec eux, quelques jours auparavant. Ils étaient majeurs tous les deux, l'un d'eux allait hériter. Normalement, ça se faisait dans le mois suivant l'anniversaire mais tout avait été retardé à cause de Harry et de son union.

- Voici Connok, présenta Albus en désignant le gobelin. Il s'occupe des droits d'héritage. Je laisse le soin à Maître Langston de vous expliquer la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

Maître Langston était un homme proche des soixante-dix ans, petit mais sec. Il était tiré à quatre épingles et avait un air pincé. Il tira de sa mallette diverses chemises, en rangea la plupart pour n'en conserver que deux.

- Je suis le notamage de la famille Potter, se présenta l'homme. Comme vous le savez sûrement, seul Monsieur Harry Potter, époux Malefoy, premier-né, devait hériter de la fortune de la famille Potter mais il devait assurer à son jeune frère, Monsieur Henry Potter, un revenu décent en compensation.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Sirius leur avait expliqué ce fait. Maître Langston tira d'une des chemises un parchemin qu'il lut.

- Au décès de James Potter et de Lily Evans, épouse Potter, Sirius Orion Black a été désigné comme représentant légal de Messieurs Harry James Potter, époux Malefoy et Henry Charlus Potter jusqu'à leur majorité. Monsieur James Potter n'a pas rédigé de testament. La question de l'héritage se trouve donc sous le joug de la loi sorcière édictée en 851 par le Premier Ministre Aigulphe Nasty, stipulant que seul le premier-né peut hériter de la fortune et des biens de sa famille

C'était compréhensible, cela évitait les guerres entre les enfants pour savoir qui aurait quoi. L'aîné ou le garçon premier né, devenait le chef de clan, décidant ainsi de l'avenir de sa famille. S'il avait des sœurs en âge de se marier, c'était à lui que revenait la décision de leur avenir. Jusque là, c'était Sirius qui avait hérité du rôle de chef de famille des Potter à la mort de James. Il avait été désigné car il était l'ami le plus proche des Potter mais également parce qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté. En effet l'arrière-grand-mère des Potter était une Black.

- Cependant, reprit Langston en posant son parchemin, au vu des récents événements, certaines choses ont changé. Notamment votre statut Monsieur Malefoy, fit-il en fixant Harry. La loi est claire encore une fois, en cas d'union entre deux personnes de même sexe, l'époux prend le nom de son mari mais...

- En quoi mon union avec Drago change mon statut ? Je reste un Potter malgré tout, non ?

Harry commençait à douter. Il avait épousé un Malefoy, portait bien le nom de Malefoy mais personne ne l'avait déshérité, il restait donc un Potter. Normalement.

- Sans aucun doute Monsieur Malefoy. Mais je ne parlais pas de cela. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi finir. Je disais donc, que l'époux prend le nom de son mari mais uniquement s'il y a un autre mâle dans la famille de l'époux pour pouvoir perdurer le nom.

- Je suis largué.

- C'est simple, fit Drago un peu plus au fait de ce genre de pratique – son père l'ayant mis au courant. Tu as pris mon nom parce que tu as un frère, et donc la lignée Potter n'est pas interrompue. Si tu n'avais pas eu de frère, tu n'aurais pas été Harry Malefoy mais nous aurions associé les deux noms, Potter-Malefoy.

- Oh.

- C'est exactement cela Monsieur Malefoy, fit Langston sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Ce changement de nom remet en cause votre place d'héritier de la famille Potter. Ne portant plus le nom de Potter, vous avez été déchu de vos droits sur l'héritage, droits qui reviennent à votre frère.

Harry était certain d'avoir raté une bonne partie de l'explication. Et Henry également.

- Laissez-moi résumer, dit Henry, Harry est normalement en possession de l'héritage des Potter puisqu'il est l'aîné. Mais en raison de son mariage avec Drago, et avec son changement de nom, il n'a plus aucun droit sur la fortune des Potter ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et Drago ? Son héritage ?

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Drago. Es-tu débile ou c'est juste un moyen de te faire remarquer ? Non, ne répond pas ! Je n'ai pas changé de nom, je reste un Malefoy et je suis le seul héritier ! À la mort de mes parents, ce qui doit me revenir, me reviendra, peu importe la personne que j'ai épousé ! Dois-je te faire un dessin ou c'est rentré dans ton crâne épais de Gryffondor attardé ?

- Drago, siffla Harry, souviens-toi que tu as épousé un Gryffondor attardé au crâne épais.

- C'est une tare que tu ne devrais pas trop revendiquer, répliqua Drago le plus sérieusement du monde. Dans un monde de Serpentard, ce n'est pas envisageable.

Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de frapper son mari à l'arrière de la tête avant de se concentrer sur le notamage tandis que Drago grognait. Son mari n'avait pas respecté la règle de ne pas le reprendre en public mais, en avisant le regard noir du brun, le Serpentard estima que c'était un point à voir plus tard.

- Avez-vous des questions concernant cette affaire ? Je ne vous cache pas que je souhaite en terminer assez rapidement, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous.

Les garçons secouèrent la tête. En cas d'interrogation, Sirius serait à même de leur apporter quelques éclaircissements.

- Parfait. Lord Black, j'ai besoin de votre signature sur ce formulaire, expliqua Langston à Sirius en lui présentant une plume d'un rouge sang. Votre signature vous destituera de votre rôle de chef de famille de la famille Potter. Monsieur Potter, Henry Charlus Potter, vous allez signer ici, fit le notamage en montrant la petite case. Votre signature vous désignera comme le chef de famille de la famille Potter et l'héritier Potter.

Sirius et Henry signèrent tour à tour le document. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'encre, la plume était spéciale et ne devait être utilisée que dans des cas strictement encadrés par la loi. Les signataires se servaient de leur sang dans lequel coulait leur magie. Celle-ci étant unique à chaque individu, et signer de cette manière rendait le document infalsifiable.

- Monsieur Potter, vous voilà donc héritier de la famille Potter et détenteur de la clef du coffre des Potter se trouvant à la banque Gringotts, clef que Lord Sirius Black vous remettra ainsi que la liste des biens de votre famille avec les différentes entreprises, bref, tout ce qui vous revient de droit. Mon travail s'arrête ici. Ce document ira rejoindre les archives du Ministère dès mon retour là-bas. Je vais donc prendre congé. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée Messieurs. Monsieur le Directeur.

Et d'un signe de tête, Langston sortit du bureau, ses affaires sous le bras. Connok se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des occupants de la pièce sur sa petite personne, ne laissant pas aux jumeaux le temps de se parler.

- Je suis navré, Lord Potter et Lord Black mais l'affaire pour laquelle je suis ici ne requiert pas votre présence.

Henry et Sirius ne mirent guère de temps à comprendre. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et un instant plus tard, ils avaient à leur tour disparu.

- Monsieur le Directeur, reprit Connok, étant le responsable de ces élèves, vous devez rester. Monsieur Malefoy, fit-il à Drago, votre présence n'est pas obligatoire mais étant donné les circonstances et vos origines, vous demander de sortir serait impensable.

- En effet, claqua Drago.

- Bien. L'affaire qui m'amène est complexe et fort inhabituelle.

Harry sentait déjà une migraine poindre. Dumbledore avait présenté Connok comme étant spécialiste des droits d'héritage et Harry devait avouer qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait la créature.

- Je croyais que nous avions réglé la question de l'héritage avec Maître Langston, soupira-t-il.

- Il ne s'agissait que de l'héritage Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Vous êtes bien spécialiste des droits d'héritage, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Avant que vous ne posiez davantage de questions, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui m'amène ici. Je pense que vous serez surpris d'apprendre que vous êtes l'unique héritier de feu Lord Balthazar Donewood.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

Il avait cru cette histoire définitivement bouclée et voilà que Balthazar Donewood revenait le hanter.

- Comment puis-je être son héritier alors que je ne suis pas son fils ?

- Lord Donewood vous a reconnu comme étant son fils même si, légalement, ce n'est pas le cas. Par ce biais, il vous a désigné comme étant le seul héritier car le véritable héritier est mort. Cette reconnaissance même illégale, ne peut être contestée car Lord Donewood vous a d'une certaine manière, lié à lui en vous donnant les traits de son fils. Cette transformation a eu des conséquences, maintenant, une infime partie d'Orion Donewood fait partie de vous.

Harry se figea. Il se souvenait parfaitement du reflet d'Orion qu'il avait vu dans ce miroir avant de retrouver sa véritable apparence. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que la transformation de Harry en Orion lorsqu'il était enfant aurait de telles conséquences.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme allait certainement pouvoir lui expliquer ça.

- Il s'agit d'une vieille magie, Harry. D'une très vieille magie. Lorsque nous avons cherché le moyen employé par Donewood pour vous donner l'apparence d'Orion, nous étions parti du principe qu'il vous avait lancé un sort simple mais, à l'évidence, c'était plus complexe que cela puisque vous avez été reconnu comme étant son héritier. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il a couplé un sort simple avec autre chose. Pour vous donner l'apparence exacte d'Orion Donewood, il fallait à Balthazar quelque chose de son fils. Je pencherais pour du sang qu'il vous aurait fait boire.

- Du sang ?

- Du sang, quelques gouttes à peine. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le sang est quelque chose de précieux pour un sorcier.

- Oui, le sang véhicule la magie. C'est pour cela que certains documents sont signés par le sang des sorciers et non par de l'encre. Attendez..., Harry commençait à comprendre. Vous voulez dire qu'en buvant le sang d'Orion, j'aurais aussi absorbé une partie de sa magie ?

- C'est ce que je pense. Rassurez-vous la magie d'Orion s'est fondue avec la votre et la votre a pris le dessus mais vous gardez des traces d'Orion en vous.

- Il y a un moyen de déterminer ce qu'il m'a donné ?

- Non, j'en ai bien peur. Nous n'avons aucune idée de la signature magique d'Orion et la votre est stable et tout à fait normale. Mais, cette hypothèse me semble la plus plausible. C'est en fait la seule qui peut vous donner ce statut d'héritier.

Dire que Harry était choqué était un euphémisme. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Alors je suis vraiment l'héritier Donewood ?

- En effet, confirma le gobelin.

- Et il n'y a pas d'autre héritier possible ?

Après tout, il pouvait toujours espérer qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Nous avons vérifié, il avait bien des cousins éloignés mais de toute manière vous êtes le premier sur la liste. Vous êtes officiellement le seul enfant de Lord Donewood. Par ce biais, vous pouvez demander l'ajout de ce nom à celui de votre époux puisqu'il n'y a aucun autre descendant Donewood. Et étant donné votre statut d'enfant unique, dans la famille Donewood, l'héritage vous revient de droit et ne peut revenir à un autre.

- Je vois. Et il ne m'est pas possible de dire que je refuse l'héritage.

- Non. En effet. J'ai amené avec moi la liste complète des effets de Lord Donewood, liste qui recense les propriétés, le montant exact de la fortune familiale, les titres, les terres, les biens, les terrains, la part de la famille dans les différentes entreprises, et cetera, et cetera, sans oublier les dettes, car dettes il y a.

En disant cela, il tendit à Harry une liasse de parchemins attachés que le jeune homme consulta rapidement. Il allait devoir voir ça à tête reposée avec l'aide de Drago.

- Je vous laisse signer ce document attestant votre nouveau statut, fit Connok, très professionnel, en lui tendant la plume rouge.

Harry signa, encore un peu perdu. Il aurait voulu demander davantage d'explication mais il avait déjà tout compris.

- Lorsque vous passerez à Gringotts, la prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à demander la clef du coffre Donewood, elle vous sera remise.

- Je n'ai aucun document à fournir lorsque je viendrai ?

- Juste une goutte de votre sang.

Le brun frémit en voyant le regard sombre du gobelin briller d'une étrange lueur sadique ainsi qu'un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres de la créature.

- Je pense que l'entrevue est terminée, fit Connok en rangeant ses affaires. Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et comme Maître Lansgton, il partit rapidement. Harry souffla un bon coup et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait passé près d'une heure ici et c'était comme s'il avait couru un marathon, même s'il avait eu l'impression d'arriver à l'instant. Une tape sur sa cuisse lui rappela qu'il n'était pas chez lui et, en levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard pétillant du directeur.

- Monsieur le Directeur, fit Drago poliment, merci de nous avoir reçu pour ces entretiens. Nous avons assez abusé de votre hospitalité, nous allons prendre congé.

Il se leva, imité par Harry et, après un rapide signe de tête de la part du Gryffondor, ils sortirent. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à la liste qu'il tenait serrée dans sa main. Il suivit machinalement son mari à travers les couloirs jusqu'à leurs appartements – il était trop tard pour rejoindre l'infirmerie pour son cours de Médicomagie qui devait se terminer d'ici une bonne demi-heure. Poppy ne l'accepterait jamais même avec la meilleure excuse du monde. Une fois chez lui, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la liste abandonnée sur la table basse.

Drago la prit et la parcourut, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu devrais venir voir, fit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lis, répliqua simplement Drago en lui tendant la liasse. Lis attentivement.

Harry obéit et lut avec attention les différentes pages, semblant toujours plus surpris. Enfant, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au manoir, pour lui, tout lui semblait beau et luxueux car il n'avait pas le droit de toucher sauf pour nettoyer et encore, Lotty préférait s'en occuper elle-même. Plus tard, il avait appris que Donewood était fauché, il avait dilapidé sa fortune en aidant Voldemort. Mais le jeune homme avait sous les yeux le vrai montant de la richesse des Donewood et Balthazar était loin d'être si pauvre que cela. Certes, il avait peu d'argent et des dettes mais il avait beaucoup de biens qui pouvaient aisément combler les dus.

Le Gryffondor parcourut rapidement le reste mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Donewood n'avait pas d'actions ni de parts dans des entreprises, il avait peu de revenus. Mis à part ses propriétés, sans doute meublées, il n'avait rien d'autre.

Harry chercha mentalement une date afin d'aller vérifier par lui-même les propriétés, ou au moins le manoir Donewood et voir ce qu'il pouvait vendre ou garder. Peut-être le week-end prochain. Non, le week-end prochain, ils devaient partir à Paris pour les préparatifs du mariage qui approchait.

Ou alors, en semaine mais pour cela, il allait devoir demander l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Ne restaient alors que les vacances de Noël. Mais c'était dans un bon mois et demi. Harry se dit que, finalement, les visites pourraient bien attendre un mois de plus avant de se gifler mentalement. Il y avait encore à peine quelques heures, il ignorait qu'il était l'héritier Donewood et le voilà à planifier des voyages alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée de son nouveau statut. Il devait vraiment penser à revoir le sens de ses priorités.

Il allait attendre quelques jours, histoire de digérer l'affaire avant de faire des plans sur la comète.

Un claquement de doigt sous son nez le fit sursauter.

- On va manger, ordonna Drago simplement.

Étonné qu'il soit si tard, Harry jeta un tempus et vit qu'il était près de dix-neuf heure. Résigné, il reposa les feuilles de parchemin sur la table avant d'être repris par un claquement de langue.

- Range-les dans un endroit sûr, pas au vu et au su de tout le monde !

- Ce ne sont que des parchemins. Ce n'est pas...

- Peu importe, à force de laisser traîner tout et n'importe quoi et de ne rien ranger, on prend de mauvaises habitudes ! Apprend à ranger tout de suite !

Harry soupira mais obéit néanmoins. Il n'était pas bordélique et leur appartement était rangé mais ce n'était pas étincelant comme le voudrait Drago. Le blond était un maniaque de la propreté, il faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser traîner et exigeait toujours la perfection. Son mari l'agaçait à toujours semer sur son passage même si le Serpentard devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas épousé le plus sale.

Il regarda son époux se lever et cacha un sourire ravi en l'observant se diriger vers la chambre. Drago salivait toujours quand il contemplait Harry. Cet homme était parfait et il était à lui.

Malgré leur discussion, Drago ne supportait toujours pas les regards des autres sur le corps parfait de son compagnon et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de siffler quand il voyait un importun détailler de la tête aux pieds le physique de Harry. C'était plus fort que lui. Seule l'absence d'intérêt du brun pour les autres calmait Drago mais c'était surtout le contact avec son mari qui parvenait à l'apaiser tout à fait.

Drago devait être honnête, depuis leur conversation, Harry se laissait davantage faire et semblait plus lui-même. Cet état de fait était grandement appréciable pour le Serpentard qui, jusque là s'était contenté d'imposer en voyant les conséquences mais sans jamais rien faire. Il ne déplorait qu'une seule chose afin que sa vie soit parfaite : ils n'étaient pas intimes. Ils dormaient collés l'un contre l'autre mais depuis l'échec cuisant de leur dernier rapport sexuel, Harry évitait tout échange plus poussé qu'une simple étreinte. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus embrassés et Drago commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'impatienter.

Il ne voulait pas sauter sur Harry tant que ce dernier ne serait pas prêt à passer à l'acte même si, techniquement parlant, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais Drago n'était pas contre le plaquer contre un mur, un canapé ou un lit et l'embrasser sauvagement et, peut-être, pousser plus loin, histoire de mettre son mari en confiance.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit un peu plus. Il allait peut-être creuser cette idée ce soir. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et lorsque Harry revint dans le salon, il refusa de chercher à comprendre.

Son mari rejoignit Harry et glissa son bras autour de la taille de son époux qui se laissa faire, bien que quelque peu interloqué par ce comportement.

Drago ne le lâcha qu'une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur le seuil, obligeant Harry à faire de même. Inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de son mari en regardant les tables pleines d'étudiants. Il grogna et faillit faire demi-tour mais s'engagea vers la table des Serpentard, faisant fi de la réticence de Harry.

Ils s'installèrent derechef entre Blaise et Théo qui s'écartèrent de bonne grâce sous le regard incendiaire de Drago. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient manger à cette table, Harry se murait dans le silence. Il n'aimait pas les regards froids qu'on lui lançait et préférait se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette.

Au menu, haricots verts en salade, rôti de porc et pommes de terre dorées et croustillantes à souhait. Harry ne leva pas la tête mais gardait l'oreille attentive aux conversations qui l'entouraient. Avec les Serpentard, il fallait bien écouter car dans une conversation apparemment anodine, on pouvait apprendre beaucoup de choses. Drago discutait avec Théo qui tentait de le convaincre de passer la soirée avec eux dans la salle commune. Le brun espérait que son époux dirait oui mais que lui pourrait aller voir propres camarades de maison. Il avait besoin de parler avec Henry à propos de la question de l'héritage.

- Nous viendrons.

Harry serra les dents en voyant s'envoler au loin sa soirée avec ses amis. Dans ce nous, Drago l'englobait également et bien entendu, il ne lui demandait pas son avis et ne lui demanderait pas plus son avis au moment de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Il avala sa bouchée et posa sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé. En public, Drago ne lui laissait pas le choix et il ne valait mieux pas pour Harry de répliquer ou d'oser dire le contraire.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le repas et fit très bien comprendre à Drago qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il l'approche de trop près.

Lorsque son mari se leva de table après le dessert, il reposa sa serviette dans son assiette encore pleine, se fichant bien de la tâcher et se leva à son tour, la mine sombre. Il s'éloigna quand Drago voulut lui prendre la main et il le fusilla du regard lorsque ce dernier osa arborer un air intrigué.

Harry dût supporter toute la bande des Serpentard. Il trouvait agréable la présence des garçons mais celle de Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis était hautement intolérable. Seule Millicent Bullstrode trouvait grâce à ses yeux. La jeune fille ne lui avait rien fait. Au premier abord c'était une fille costaude et peu aimable mais, au final, elle était assez sympathique. Les trois autres, Harry les plaçait dans la catégorie de pestes détestables au possible. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elles toisaient Harry d'un air mauvais à chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient. C'était leur attitude de princesses qui exaspérait le brun.

La jeune Millicent se porta volontaire pour faire la conversation à Harry. Elle l'aimait bien finalement ce Gryffondor. Il était loin d'être aussi stupide que les autres de sa maison. Il avait été élevé par un Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

- Mauvaise journée ?

- Hein ? Non mauvaises nouvelles surtout.

- Tu ne voulais pas être là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

Millicent ricana. Avec un peu de chance, il deviendrait un vrai Serpentard. Il en avait déjà l'attitude. Elle le vit grimacer lorsque Daphné se mit à rire à une blague absolument pas drôle de Drago. Millicent allait se rapprocher pour lui tapoter le genou quand elle entendit un sifflement de mise en garde venant de l'élémental. C'était clair, elle ne devait en aucun cas s'approcher trop près de Harry.

La jeune fille s'éloigna prudemment et vit la main de Drago se poser sur la cuisse de Harry. Le message était lui aussi très clair : il est à moi !

Pour éviter tout débordement et toute attaque, Millicent préféra laisser Harry seul.

- Dis-moi Drago, fit Daphné, en s'approchant du blond qui se décala vers Harry, tes parents organisent toujours ce bal à Noël ?

Bal ? Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, effrayé. Daphné n'avait pas dit bal tout de même. Il avait mal entendu !

- C'est le cas, en effet.

Harry foudroya Drago du regard. Il était l'un des premiers concernés et sans doute le dernier au courant.

- Et, tu as quelqu'un ?

Là, le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ahuri devant tant de bêtises. Il se représentait parfaitement Daphné en train de papillonner des cils et de faire un sourire charmeur à Drago. En revanche, il perçut nettement la main de son époux glisser vers son genoux assez lentement.

-Oui, j'ai quelqu'un, claqua Drago sèchement avec un regard glacial, et je pensais que tu l'aurais compris ! Mais puisqu'à l'évidence tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi, j'y vais avec Harry qui est et a toujours été la seule personne qui m'aie intéressé. Alors oublie tes minauderies stupides, tes battements de cils niais et ce comportement indigne d'une Sang-Pure et veille à cesser de m'importuner de la sorte ! Est-ce assez clair ? !

Pour un peu, Harry en aurait applaudi. Daphné plissa les paupières et fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait de plus rien à dire.

- Bien, s'exclama Drago en assénant une claque sonore sur la cuisse de Harry, je pense que nous allons y aller.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Blaise. Mais...

- J'ai d'autres choses de prévu.

Blaise ne fut pas le seul à avoir vu le sourire de prédateur de Drago, Harry également tout comme Daphné. Le premier sourit à son tour. Harry se demandait qui jouerait la proie entre lui et son époux et Daphné se rembrunit.

- Harry !

L'interpellé se leva et sentit le bras de son mari s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Un instant plus tard, ils passaient l'ouverture de la salle commune des Serpentard.

- On va où ? demanda Harry même si la réponse lui parut évidente.

- Tu m'as fait quoi tout à l'heure ? exigea Drago en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir désert sans répondre à la question posée.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Drago lâcha Harry l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Au dîner et dans la salle commune ? C'était quoi ?

- Rien.

Mauvaise réponse, se dit Harry en voyant le regard mercure se durcir. Drago le poussa un peu durement contre un mur, le faisant grimacer alors que son dos venait de rencontrer de façon douloureuse une pierre. Ce changement de comportement inquiéta le Gryffondor. Son compagnon était toujours imprévisible.

- Ne répond pas rien alors qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Dis-moi ! exigea Drago, implacable. Nous n'avions pas dit que nous dirions tout ce qui nous énerve ?

-Si.

Et jusque là, Harry avait remplir cette part. Sauf ce soir.

- Alors ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. Le blond commençait à s'impatienter et le dos de Harry souffrait de plus en plus.

- J'aurai juste préféré que tu me dises que tu voulais aller chez les Serpentard, avoua le Gryffondor.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu voulais allez voir ton frère sans moi. N'est-ce pas ? Non, ne répond pas, ta réaction au dîner quand j'ai dit oui à Théo m'a suffit. Je croyais avoir été clair, à part lorsque nous sommes en cours chacun de notre côté, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Pour bien accentuer ses propos, il tapa sans douceur de l'index le front de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Il est donc hors de question que tu ailles sans moi chez les Lions ou autre part ! C'est compris ? !

Harry hocha la tête.

- Parfait. Maintenant, on rentre.

Le jeune homme reprit avec possessivité la taille de son époux et il l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à leurs appartements. Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour protester. Il garda le silence alors qu'il se plantait devant la cheminée allumée, l'esprit en ébullition. Il était énervé et il cherchait la vraie raison de cet énervement. La cause était simple, apprendre que Balthazar, même mort, continuait à lui pourrir la vie, même si Harry devait avouer qu'hériter n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. La décision de Drago avait juste été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

- Je vois, soupira Drago. Tu as décidé de te comporter comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Pathétique et puéril. Tu as dix-sept ans et non sept. Cesse donc de faire l'enfant, ce n'est plus de ton âge.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire l'enfant ! se défendit Harry, attaqué. Je te rappelle qu'on m'a retiré ce droit quand j'ai eu quinze mois !

Le ton froid et catégorique interpella Drago. Harry devait être vraiment énervé pour réagir de la sorte. Mais une part de Drago se dit que cette réaction anormale était en fait tout à fait justifiée. Le Serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de l'affaire Donewood, il ne s'y était pas intéressé à l'époque, en raison de son jeune âge. Tout ce qu'il savait, il l'avait lu dans les journaux. Les années avaient passé et il en avait oublié une bonne partie, jusqu'à ce que Harry lui raconte son histoire dans le détail.

Lentement et alors que Harry lui tournait toujours le dos, Drago s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains chaudes sur les épaules raides de son conjoint. Ce dernier se raidit immédiatement.

- Détend-toi, lui souffla Drago. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Harry ne se détendit pas, il rejeta même les mains de son époux qui avaient commencé à lui masser délicatement la nuque.

- C'est cette histoire d'héritage ?

Drago avait dit ça un peu au hasard mais cette supposition se tenait puisque Harry était soucieux depuis leur départ du bureau de Dumbledore.

- C'est ça ?

- Peut-être. Oui. Je croyais en avoir fini avec cette histoire, que j'avais tiré un trait sur ce passé. Regarde où j'en suis maintenant ! Je crois que je vais aller dormir, ça ira mieux demain.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec l'intention de se noyer.

Il profita de ce moment de relative paix, la tête sous le pommeau de douche, pour réfléchir au calme mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de donner des coups de poing au mur et de hurler.

Pourquoi, même mort, Donewood lui pourrissait encore la vie ? Comme si Harry n'avait pas assez souffert. Il ne voulait plus rien de cet être qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer sur terre et voilà qu'il héritait de lui simplement parce qu'il avait une infime part du fils défunt en lui et que cette infime part faisait de lui l'héritier Donewood.

Son poing frappa durement les carreaux de la douche et recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure de douleur et que le sang qui perlait des blessures qu'il s'était infligées ne se mélange à l'eau.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit, en pyjama et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures avant de se lancer un sortilège de soin sur sa main. Il sentit à peine Drago le rejoindre. En revanche, il perçut parfaitement les mains chaudes, pour ne pas dire brûlantes, de son mari se glisser sous son tee-shirt et caresser doucement son ventre tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Allongé sur le côté, il ne tarda pas non plus à sentir le torse de Drago se coller contre son dos. Harry ne bougeait pas. La dernière fois que son mari l'avait caressé de la sorte, ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Harry n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience, il était bien trop nerveux rien qu'à l'idée et n'était pas d'humeur.

- Je n'ai pas envie, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne ferai rien. Mais tu as besoin de te détendre et moi, j'ai besoin d'aller plus loin que de simplement dormir avec toi. Oublie cette histoire d'héritage et laisse-toi faire.

Harry se résigna même s'il redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Mais Drago avait l'air décidé et particulièrement doux ce soir, autant faire ce qu'il avait dit et en profiter. Si son mari allait trop loin, il pourrait toujours le repousser et puis, demain était un autre jour.

Le blond força en douceur Harry à se retourner pour lui faire face et le rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ses mains caressèrent le dos encore tendu de son mari tandis qu'il parsemait le cou offert de baisers.

Drago eut la joie de sentir une main se glisser sur sa hanche et y rester. Il souffla doucement dans le cou de son mari avant de remonter lentement le long de la mâchoire jusqu'à la bouche.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé Harry et c'était une erreur qu'il comptait bien corriger dans la minute. Mais pour l'instant leur position ne lui convenait pas. Drago roula sur son compagnon et soupira de bien-être. Cette place était définitivement la sienne.

Quelques bougies allumées, disséminées ça et là dans la chambre, permirent à Drago de contempler Harry. Ses grands yeux verts étaient fermés, ses joues pâles rosissaient sous le plaisir et ses lèvres rouges étaient coincées entre ses dents, comme s'il préférait se mordre plutôt que laisser échapper ses soupirs.

Drago enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry, mordilla et suça la peau puis la lécha avant de revenir observer son époux qui avait abandonné ses lèvres. Le blond ne put attendre plus.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sentant sur ses lèvres celles de Drago. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant cet instant mais ça lui semblait être naturel même s'il avait l'impression d'être maladroit. Ses mains trouvèrent elles-mêmes leur place au creux des reins de son amant et il nota vaguement que ce dernier était torse nu.

Il oublia aussitôt ce détail en sentant une langue rencontrer la sienne et la caresser, l'apprivoisant doucement. Leurs lèvres bougeaient lentement tandis que leur langue avait entamé un ballet sensuel. Il n'y avait aucune urgence.

Drago sentait Harry s'ouvrir à lui, il le sentait aussi se détendre entre ses bras et l'accepter totalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans les cheveux rebelles de l'homme sous lui tandis que l'autre allait entourer la taille de son mari.

Alors que l'air commençait à manquer, il aspira une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avant de se séparer. À l'instant où il s'éloigna, il ressentit comme un manque. Ce baiser avait été époustouflant même s'il avait été très doux.

Il vit Harry sourire. C'était probablement la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de bouger pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas dormir dans cette position. Ils inversèrent et Harry frissonna mais se cala sur le corps chaud de son amant. Son nez alla s'enfouir dans le cou pâle et il sourit en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de lui ainsi qu'une douce chaleur l'envelopper.

Au moment de s'endormir, Harry pensa furtivement qu'il pourrait bien tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**À suivre**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bêta** : octo, superbe et formidable bêta qui, je vous assure, n'hésite aucunement à me tirer les oreilles en cas d'énormité ou d'incohérence. Elle m'a même fait réécrire un chapitre (dit comme ça, je donne l'impression d'avoir un tyran comme correctrice... elle va me tuer en lisant ça mais... j'ai un tyran comme correctrice. Je t'aime mon petit bouchon, je sais que c'est pour mon bien)

**Note** : Dumbledore est un Sang-Mêlé (EHP). Normalement Neville est un Sang-Pur (EHP) mais, j'ai pris la liberté de faire de lui un Sang-Mêlé, n'en déplaise aux puristes. Quant à Grindelwald, on le dit probablement Sang-Pur (EHP), mais là encore, pour les besoins de cette fiction, il sera Sang-Mêlé. Et Severus est également un Sang-Mêlé (EHP)

J'ai repris, avec l'autorisation d'emeraldcryst, quelques idées de_ Vous avez dit improbable_ et _Héritage_, qui sont deux superbes fictions. Si vous ne les avez pas lues, allez-y.

* * *

Chapitre 18

Quand Drago se réveilla, il sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa poitrine, habituellement écrasée par le poids du corps de Harry, était libre. Ses mains tâtèrent les côtés mais ne trouvèrent que du vide.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vitreux à la chambre, histoire de voir où se trouvait le fugueur. Mais Harry n'était pas là.

Drago rejeta ses couvertures et se leva. Il sentait à peine le sol glacé sous ses pieds et l'air froid sur son torse nu. Il supportait mal le port d'un haut la nuit et désirait que Harry retire le sien pour dormir mais son compagnon était pudique.

L'élémental sortit de la chambre et trouva enfin la personne qu'il cherchait. Harry était assis dans le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture et le nez plongé dans de la lecture. Un feu ronflait dans les cheminées, diffusant doucement sa chaleur. Il bondit quand Drago se laissa élégamment tomber à ses côtés. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'un bras passa autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre un torse chaud.

Son amant était câlin depuis la veille et Harry était bien incapable de dire ce qui avait été le déclencheur. Mais tant que Drago n'allait pas plus loin, cela convenait parfaitement à Harry qui n'était pas du tout prêt à ça. C'était paradoxal compte-tenu du fait que ça ne serait pas la première fois. Mais Harry avait encore en mémoire le rejet de son époux et il n'avait eu aucune explication. Il n'en avait pas demandé non plus car il avait un peu peur de la réponse mais également car il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Pour lui, ça restait une erreur qu'il ne reproduirait plus.

Harry soupira en continuant sa lecture mais la position adoptée était inconfortable et Drago ne le laissait pas se redresser. Seulement ça devenait urgent. Son cou criait de douleur et son dos n'était pas mieux.

Après avoir bataillé ferme, Drago lâcha Harry qui finit par s'allonger sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les cuisses de son mari. Le blond était en contact avec son époux et le brun pouvait étudier confortablement.

Harry reposa son parchemin du cours de Sortilèges et leva les yeux vers Drago qui lui papouillait les cheveux.

- Dis, hier Greengrass voulait dire quoi par un bal à Noël ? s'entendit-il demander.

- Ça me semble évident, non.

- Pas pour moi. Et je comprends encore moins pourquoi je n'ai appris cette information que par la bouche de Greengrass et non de la tienne.

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Étrange. J'étais certain de l'avoir fait.

- À l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Ah ! Tu veux savoir pour le bal. Les festivités commencent le 25 soir et se terminent dans la nuit ou au petit-matin pour les plus fêtards. Mère organise cette soirée chaque année depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et chaque année, depuis qu'elle est en âge de comprendre, Daphné me demande si elle peut être ma cavalière. Elle reste persuadée qu'elle sera ma femme malgré le fait que je sois un élémental et que mon compagnon soit choisi. J'ose espérer qu'elle cessera ce cirque une fois le mariage passé. Parce que je suis fidèle à la personne que j'ai épousé et qu'il est tout simplement hors de question que je te trompe.

- Tu devrais peut-être le lui dire, suggéra Harry en se retenant de sourire devant la déclaration de son mari.

Il était flatté de savoir qu'il serait le seul et l'unique partenaire de Drago.

- Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi jusque là ? Que je dansais la gigue ?

Harry se retint de rire à ces mots. Il imaginait très mal Drago danser la gigue et rien que tenter de visualiser la scène lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire.

- J'ai beau lui dire et lui répéter, elle ne comprend rien ! continua Drago sans se rendre compte du sourire de son mari qui flottait sur ses lèvres. À croire qu'elle est stupide. Vincent et Grégory sont devenus plus intelligents au fur et à mesure des années mais elle, comme Pansy et Tracey, elle a sombré dans la débilité profonde.

Drago n'avait pas tord. Crabbe et Goyle, lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard, étaient considérés comme les pires cancres que l'école n'avait jamais eu et, à partir de la Quatrième Année, leurs notes avaient sensiblement augmenté. Et ils abordaient dorénavant des sujets de conversation assez complexes et très intéressants.

- Bref, en parlant de Noël, samedi, Mère va venir ici après le match pour nous emmener tous les deux.

Les préparatifs du mariage. Harry avait presque oublié. À dire vrai, il aurait bien voulu oublier. Il redoutait de plus en plus le samedi qui arrivait trop vite à son goût. Nous étions mercredi, il ne restait à Harry que quelques heures pour accepter l'idée de faire les magasins. Il ne supportait pas entrer dans une boutique de vêtements. Lorsque Sirius les emmenait lui et Henry pendant les vacances d'été, faire du shopping afin de renouveler leur garde-robe, les jumeaux suppliaient Severus de venir également pour qu'il puisse leur tenir compagnie devant les boutiques. Il était hors de question qu'ils entrent même si, à l'origine, les vêtements étaient pour eux.

- J'ignore où elle souhaite aller mais je penche pour Paris ou Milan.

Au grand regret de Harry qui aurait voulu parler un peu avec Henry à propos de l'héritage, le reste de la semaine passa à toute vitesse, il n'eut pas une seule minute à lui entre ses devoirs à entamer pour ne pas prendre de retard, les cours et le Quidditch.

Le vendredi soir, il rentra de son entraînement sur les genoux. Drago dût presque le porter jusqu'à leurs appartements. Henry avait été intransigeant et exigeant. Il avait poussé ses joueurs à fond, parfois au-delà de leurs limites et n'avait rien laissé passé. Durant une heure, il n'avait cessé de rabâcher à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il attrape le plus vite possible le Vif d'Or, il avait hurlé sur ses poursuiveurs que le Souaffle devait rester dans leurs mains, Ron en avait pris pour son grade également parce qu'il avait laissé passer une misérable fois le Souaffle pendant la séance. Et les batteurs crurent qu'ils allaient fracasser le crâne de leur capitaine.

Ils avaient intérêt à gagner le match du lendemain.

Harry dormit mal, rêvant de son frère et du match qu'ils avaient perdu. Ce fut Drago qui le réveilla après un coup particulièrement vicieux dans les parties au beau milieu de la nuit.

À neuf heures le samedi matin, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans les gradins entourant le terrain de Quidditch. Premier match de la saison qui verrait s'affronter Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Deux heures plus tard et après un cache-cache acharné entre Harry et le Vif, l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor referma son poing sur la petite balle dorée alors qu'il descendait en piqué de toute la vitesse de son balai. À moins d'un mètre du sol, il redressa le manche et remonta en chandelle, poing en l'air sous les coups de sifflet de Madame Bibine et les acclamations des Gryffondor. Ses coéquipiers le serrèrent dans leurs bras alors qu'aucun n'avait atterrit.

Les Gryffondor avaient gagné le match, quatre-cent soixante points contre cinquante. Ron avait bloqué avec efficacité presque tous les tirs des Poursuiveurs adverses.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Harry sentit un poids lourd lui tomber dessus et fut entraîné dans une étreinte digne d'un ours. Seul Henry pouvait le serrer contre lui comme ça. Et à en croire les hurlements de joie dans ses tympans, Harry eut l'impression qu'ils venaient de remporter la coupe de Quidditch.

Quand Henry le lâcha, une autre poigne le retint et il se retrouva dans les bras de Drago qui sifflait dangereusement, faisant s'écarter les membres de l'équipe qui avaient bien compris la signification de ce bruit. S'ils ne s'éloignaient pas de Harry, son mari allait le faire à leur place.

Comme pour le rassurer, Harry entoura la taille de son compagnon de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans le cou protégé par l'écharpe verte et argent.

- On rentre, fit Drago intransigeant. Tu as une douche à prendre. Mère nous attend à midi dans le bureau du directeur. Elle nous emmène manger. Attends-toi à un cours de bonnes manières si elle estime que tu en as besoin.

Drago enserra avec possessivité la taille de son époux et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à leur appartements.

- Va te laver, ordonna-t-il en allant dans la chambre. Je te trouve une tenue appropriée.

Harry allait répliquer mais le regard de Drago l'en dissuada. Il s'enferma donc dans la salle de bain, retira sa tenue de Quidditch trempée de sueur et la laissa dans un coin. Il entra sous la douche et alluma l'eau puis la régla à température idoine, soit bien chaude voire presque brûlante. Il se lava les cheveux et le corps avant de se rincer et de sortir. L'air était saturé de vapeur d'eau et couvrait les miroirs. Le jeune homme s'emmitoufla dans une serviette, s'essora vaguement les cheveux et sortit. D'habitude, il s'habillait dans la salle de bain mais il dût se résoudre à sortir en serviette.

L'air glacé de la chambre l'assaillit et le fit frissonner. Il se dépêcha de prendre ses vêtements posés sur le lit et de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il ne vit pas le regard gourmand de Drago.

Ce dernier, après avoir goûté à la bouche de Harry, voulait plus mais il savait que son amant ne le laisserait pas faire. Pas après cette fameuse nuit trois semaines auparavant. Drago le comprenait aisément, il s'en voulait encore d'ailleurs.

Harry ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, habillé de pied en cape mais les cheveux constamment ébouriffés.

- Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de te coiffer.

- Je me suis coiffé. Mais mes cheveux refusent de faire ce que je leur dis. Ils poussent n'importe comment. Enfin, si tu estimes y parvenir mieux que moi, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.

Autant dire que Drago ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois. Il avisa l'heure et estima qu'ils avaient encore quelques minutes devant eux. Puis, d'un geste, il fit asseoir Harry sur une chaise et alla chercher brosse et peigne.

Sous le regard amusé de Harry, il tenta vainement de coiffer la tignasse de son mari, opération qui se révélait impossible. Dès qu'il passait la brosse dans les mèches soyeuses, elles revenaient à leur place. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois avec ses doigts mais s'était dit qu'avec une brosse et un peigne, ça résoudrait le problème, il s'était trompé.

Il se sentit une brusque envie de rire. La rencontre avec le coiffeur, car coiffeur il devait forcément y avoir, risquait d'être intéressante et il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde.

- Henry et moi sommes les cauchemars des coiffeurs, fit Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ils s'y sont tous cassé les dents, moments mémorables. Rien ne fonctionne, sorts, laque, gel, pinces. Et même la coupe. Ils repoussent le lendemain comme si rien n'avait été fait. Et le pire, c'est que c'est génétique. Papa avait la même tignasse.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait un risque pour que leurs enfants se retrouvent avec les mêmes cheveux ? Rien que cette idée glaça le blond. Il ne pouvait imaginer pareil supplice : voir ses enfants arborer cette ignominie capillaire sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit était intolérable à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que leurs enfants hériteraient du côté Malefoy ou Black. Il voyait bien des petites bouclettes blondes ou brunes.

Finalement, il lâcha Harry, et, munis de leur cape d'hiver, ils quittèrent leurs appartements pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore.

Narcissa les attendait déjà en discutant cordialement avec le directeur. Ils ne restèrent que quelques instants, le temps d'écouter les recommandations du vieil homme avant de partir par la cheminée de son bureau. La mère de Drago ne leur donna que l'adresse de Cheminette avant de s'engouffrer la première dans l'âtre après avoir jeté une poignée de poudre et annoncé sa destination.

Quand Harry débarqua dans un hall spacieux et impeccable, le jeune homme se demanda où il avait bien pu atterrir. Par habitude, il avait libéré la cheminée et entendit l'arrivée de Drago derrière lui.

- Ô Merlin, murmura Drago d'une voix blanche. Elle a osé.

- On est où ?

- Dans l'un des restaurants les plus chers au monde. Le Plaza Athénée. Père nous y a emmené une fois. C'est la réplique sorcière du restaurant Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée.

- C'est où ? demanda Harry, totalement ignorant des grands restaurants.

- Paris.

Paris. Harry n'avait jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni. C'était la première fois de sa vie. Et cela lui semblait étrange d'avoir quitté son pays sans même sans rendre compte.

Il laissa son regard dériver. Tout ici respirait le luxe. Le jeune homme regarda sa tenue avec un œil critique. Drago lui avait choisi ses vêtements mais il doutait que ça soit assez classe pour le lieu. Son mari, en revanche, aurait presque pu venir en sac poubelle, il aurait été parfait.

- Vous êtes très bien, lui assura Narcissa qui perçut son coup d'œil. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Venez, Lucius nous attend.

Harry se figea alors que Narcissa entrait dans la salle de réception. Lucius était présent lui aussi ? Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien.

- Ça va aller, tenta Drago en lui prenant la main. Reste toi-même.

- La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Tu te souviens de la fin.

- Oui, répondit Drago sombrement. Tu as fuis. Écoute, le passé, c'est le passé. Reste toi-même avec mon père. Tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est savoir ce que tu vaux.

Harry ne se sentit guère rassuré mais suivit Drago. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Narcissa et Lucius déjà installés à table. La tension du Gryffondor augmenta à chaque pas et il fut tenté d'essuyer ses mains moites sur sa robe. Il pensa filer aux toilettes pour se laver les mains, histoire de retarder un peu plus la rencontre avec ses beaux-parents mais la main de Drago, glissée dans la sienne, ne le lâcha pas et l'entraînait impitoyablement vers la table installée dans un coin tranquille du restaurant.

En les voyant arriver, Lucius se leva, le visage impassible. Lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur, Drago lâcha la main de Harry pour venir serrer celle de son père. Le Gryffondor fit de même et, à sa grande surprise, il remarqua qu'il ne tremblait pas.

- Drago, Harry, je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé tous les deux.

Narcissa s'était également levée afin de saluer comme il se devait son fils et son gendre, chose qu'elle avait mis de côté afin de rejoindre aussi vite que possible le restaurant où Lucius avait réservé. Elle serra contre elle Drago et embrassa Harry sur les deux joues.

Ils s'installèrent à table tous les quatre, Harry à la droite de Narcissa et Drago à la droite de Lucius.

Ils avaient à peine commencé à échanger les banalités des retrouvailles qu'un serveur en gants blancs s'approcha et leur proposa le menu avec un sourire affable et une politesse étonnante. Harry parut surpris, en parcourant la carte, de ne pas voir les prix. Erreur ou était-ce normal ? Il n'osa pas poser la question, de peur de passer pour un idiot mais il se doutait bien que les prix devaient être exorbitants. Après tout, Drago ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un des restaurants les plus chers au monde ?

Harry n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de manger dans un restaurant aussi chic. Pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit, préférant la simplicité des pubs comme le Chaudron Baveur ou les Trois Balais.

Le jeune homme détailla le menu. De par son enfance au manoir Donewood, il avait appris à cuisiner et Balthazar étant un fin gourmet, Harry savait préparer des plats dignes des plus grands chefs mais en voyant les intitulés des plats, il était un peu perdu. La barrière de la langue n'était pas un souci car il savait qu'un sort de traduction avait été lancé sur l'entrée de la salle par laquelle tout le monde devait passer. Les clients avaient ainsi la traduction des plats dans leur langue d'origine.

Dans sa tête, il se repassait les plats et hésitait entre tous. Il ne savait pas quoi prendre. Mais quand il remarqua que son regard passait et repassait encore sur un plat, il fit son choix pour l'entrée. Il choisit de même pour le plat principal et le dessert avant de reposer le menu sur la table.

Harry écouta la conversation plus qu'il n'y participa. Il n'avait rien à dire, Drago détournait habilement toute tentative de discussion entre Lucius et Harry au grand soulagement de ce dernier qui prêtait la plus grande attention à ses manières. Il copia son mari assis en face de lui.

Après avoir passé commande, ils attendirent quelques minutes que leurs plats arrivent. L'avantage d'être dans un restaurant sorcier, c'était que l'attente ne durait pas des heures mais pour Harry, ça semblait durer une éternité. À cause de sa courte nuit et du match intense, il commençait à être fatigué. Et il n'était pas midi et demi.

La journée allait être très longue.

Une fois l'addition payée, Lucius rentra au manoir et Narcissa emmena les garçons chez le coiffeur. À part Drago, personne ne remarqua le sourire amusé de Harry. À croire qu'il était impossible, selon lui, qu'un coiffeur puisse parvenir à un quelconque résultat.

Cela dit, Drago s'amusa follement lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez le coiffeur-visagiste le plus réputé du côté sorcier de Paris. Narcissa avait réservé le salon pour une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Le coiffeur, Monsieur Taillebarbe, les accueillit avec un sourire.

- Madame Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il en anglais avec un fort accent français. Cela faisait quelques semaines que nous ne vous avions point vu ! C'est un plaisir !

- Moi de même Monsieur. Harry très cher, fit-elle en se tournant vers son beau-fils. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est pour ce jeune homme.

Avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, Harry se retrouva propulsé dans un fauteuil devant un miroir et les longs doigts de Monsieur Taillebarbe tiraient et coiffaient les cheveux rebelles de son client.

- Je vois. Un client difficile mais nous mettons un point d'honneur à offrir le meilleur service.

Et ce fut tout. Le coiffeur commença son travail. Il utilisait les techniques moldues combinées avec le savoir-faire sorcier. Il lava les cheveux du jeune homme même si ce dernier l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Après un bon shampoing énergique et un massage capillaire qui faillit le faire s'endormir, Harry se retrouva de nouveau devant le miroir, une serviette sur les épaules. Sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas grand-chose pour ne pas dire rien du tout.

Baguette en main, Monsieur Taillebarbe jetait sorts sur sorts. Au bout d'un certain temps, il put voir avec horreur que rien ne fonctionnait. Les épis de son client avaient repris leur position initiale, se défiant des sorts, des litres de gel et de laque.

- Par Merlin ! Jamais je n'avais vu ça !

Harry se retint de lui dire qu'il s'y était attendu. Taillebarbe lança de nouveau un sort qui permettait aux cheveux de pousser plus vite, sans plus de succès que le reste. Les mèches gardèrent leur longueur.

- Et avez-vous pensé à les couper ? proposa Narcissa.

- Demain, ils auront retrouvé leur longueur, répondit Harry un peu blasé.

Dans le coin, un gloussement ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et chacun put voir Drago se gondoler littéralement. Une grande première.

Narcissa avait naïvement cru que cette journée serait simple et que tout irait comme elle l'avait décidé. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que, dès le premier rendez-vous, tout allait de travers et un mal de crâne commençait à poindre.

- Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là, Monsieur. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

Le coiffeur ouvrit de grands yeux, presque inquiet à l'idée de perdre des clients alors qu'il n'avait rien fait mais il dût bien s'y résoudre lorsque Narcissa tira de son manteau une bourse bien garnie.

- Vous souhaitant une bonne journée Madame Malefoy, fit-il bon gré mal gré après avoir reçu la somme correspondant à ses services. Messieurs Malefoy.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent chez un tailleur de renommée mondiale, Claude Jmefringue, un styliste à la pointe de la mode. Harry ne doutait plus en voyant le personnage. Maintenant il savait où Dumbledore faisait faire ses horribles robes bariolées. Ça ne pouvait être qu'ici. La réponse sautait aux yeux, le vendeur arborait un ensemble vert anis et du plus beau jaune canari avec des bottes d'un magnifique bleu turquoise. Bref, aux yeux du Gryffondor, cet homme était habillé au comble du mauvais goût mais bon, Harry n'y connaissait rien à la mode. Il aurait préféré rester sur le pas de la porte mais Drago l'avait obligé à entrer. Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la boutique, il voulut ressortir en voyant le gérant leur sauter dessus.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue Madame Malefoy ? Votre dernière commande ne vous a pas donné satisfaction ? Nous...

- Je ne suis pas là pour moi, le coupa Narcissa. Je suis là pour mon fils et mon gendre. Ils vont se marier d'ici un mois et j'aurais besoin que vous fassiez deux robes ainsi qu'un trousseau complet pour mon gendre.

- Mais tout de suite, Madame, tout de suite. Commençons par le jeune homme.

De nouveau, Harry fut planté devant un miroir et vit le commerçant lui tourner autour, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

- Des couleurs particulières que je ne dois pas utiliser ? demanda-t-il à Narcissa.

- Du orange, toute la palette de jaune, du rose et du blanc.

L'homme hocha la tête et disparut dans le fond de sa boutique pour revenir à peine quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de vêtements dans son sillage. Harry voulut fuir mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il se retrouva propulsé dans une cabine avec pour ordre d'essayer tous les vêtements.

Lorsqu'il en essaya un, il se regarda vaguement dans la glace avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du gérant qui n'hésita pas à le détailler avant d'être interrompu par un Drago fumant. Par mesure de sécurité, Narcissa intervint et emmena avec elle Monsieur Jmefringue pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation.

Il était près de dix-huit heures quand ils ressortirent d'une troisième boutique, située à Milan pour cette dernière. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin, Harry aurait bien voulu aller s'allonger sur son lit, épuisé par cette journée mais Drago l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du dîner avait sonné.

La première chose que Harry remarqua à la table des Gryffondor était l'espace entre Henry et les autres. Un vide s'était créé autour de son frère.

La seconde chose que Harry remarqua, fut le regard meurtrier du jeune Potter sur les Serdaigle. Sans demander son avis à Drago, Harry s'installa à côté de Henry, imité par son mari qui aurait préféré manger ailleurs qu'ici.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'à part pour les entraînements et le match de Quidditch, il n'avait pas parlé à son frère depuis leur rendez-vous avec le notamage.

- Un souci ? hasarda Harry en sachant pertinemment que son jumeau avait plus que des soucis.

- Cet espèce d'enfoiré, siffla Henry entre ses dents en serrant sa fourchette à s'en faire pâlir les jointures.

Harry suivit le regard de Henry fixé sur la table des Aigles. Et plus précisément sur Morag MacDougal qui arborait un magnifique coquard violet. Le jeune homme avait plongé son nez dans son assiette et refusait de lever les yeux.

- C'est MacDougal ?

Quand les émeraudes se posèrent sur lui, Harry comprit pourquoi il y avait un tel espace entre Henry et les autres Lions. Son frère ressemblait à un fou et Harry était presque certain que la fourchette allait se planter dans sa main. Pour plus de sûreté, il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et jeta un regard presque suppliant à Drago sans savoir que ce dernier tenait fermement dans sa main sa baguette et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

- Tu veux savoir ce que ce fils de sa mère m'a fait ?

Harry mourait d'envie de dire non et de filer mais il hocha la tête. En fait, une partie de lui avait très envie de savoir, sûrement la partie Gryffondor sans aucune once de survie, et l'autre lui hurlait de partir sans risquer sa vie inutilement. Étrangement, cette partie avait la voix de Drago.

- Il m'a embrassé !

Étonné, Harry lui demanda de répéter. Après avoir bien compris, le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il était totalement perdu.

- Il t'a embrassé, répéta bêtement Harry.

- Oui ! Je te l'ai dit deux fois ! Tu es bouché ? !

- Alors pourquoi il m'a embrassé à l'infirmerie ? demanda Harry sans se vexer par la réplique de son jumeau.

- Parce qu'il croyait que c'était moi !

Là, Harry était perdu. Henry dût le sentir car il soupira et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

- Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, il l'a appris par hasard en y allant. Il y est allé en pleine nuit en croyant que c'était moi. Le lendemain, il y est retourné. Les deux fois où t'a embrassé, c'était une erreur ! Il est venu me voir à la fin du match, ce midi, pour me parler. Il m'a félicité pour la victoire et après... il s'est mis à me dire que je serai plus heureux avec lui, que je devais quitter Ginny, qu'elle ne m'apporterait rien ! Que des trucs comme ça. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était hors de question, que j'aimais Gin' et que je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes, il s'est énervé. Il n'a pas compris, il pensait que je voulais me cacher, que commemon jumeau est gay, je devais l'être aussi. Il m'a embrassé et je lui ai collé mon poing au visage.

- Ah. Ça explique le coquard.

Mais Henry ne l'écoutait pas, il ne décolérait pas.

- Cet espèce de co... d'abruti est allé se plaindre à Flitwick qui m'a collé quatre heures de retenue pour coups et blessures !

- Oh. Et pourquoi il est comme ça ? Je veux dire, MacDougal.

Le regard que lui lança Henry convainquit Harry que sa question était stupide. Morag devait se sentir mal d'avoir fait punir son béguin qui semblait maintenant le détester.

- Et sinon, à part ça ? s'enquit Harry.

- À part ça, tout va bien. Mon frère m'évite depuis mardi et mes amis s'écartent dès que je fais un pas.

- Et d'un, je ne t'évite pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour moi depuis mardi et de deux, tu te regarderais dans un miroir, tu comprendrais pourquoi tout le monde t'évite. Tu ressembles à un psychopathe.

- Merci pour la comparaison ! répliqua Henry aigre.

- C'est tout naturel. Plus sérieusement, je voulais venir te voir pour parler du rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

- Tu m'en veux ? murmura Henry, que cette question angoissait depuis ce jour

- Pas du tout. Pourquoi ça serait le cas ?

- Je t'ai pris ta part de l'héritage. C'est un bon motif non ?

- Henry ! Je te croyais plus clairvoyant que ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la loi, on ne peut rien y faire et de toute manière, je m'en fiche un peu. Dans un sens, ça m'arrange que tu l'aies, avec l'héritage Malefoy, je ne saurais quoi faire de celui des Potter.

- Ça me rassure de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas. Au fait, il te voulait quoi le gobelin ?

Une autre personne aurait posé cette question, Harry l'aurait renvoyé en disant que ça ne regardait que lui et personne d'autre mais Henry avait toujours eu ce privilège de savoir ce que les autres ignoraient sur son frère.

- Me parler de l'héritage Donewood.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Moi aussi, ça m'a surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le sort de Balthazar me désigne comme son héritier.

- Le sort de Balthazar ?

- Pour me donner le physique de son fils, il m'a jeté un sort. Mais il l'a combiné avec un peu de sang d'Orion. Il a dû me le faire boire. La magie courant dans le sang, je me suis retrouvé avec la magie d'Orion dans les veines en plus de la mienne, les deux ont fusionné, la mienne a pris le dessus mais il reste l'empreinte de celle d'Orion. À cause de ça, j'ai été désigné héritier.

Henry ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harry puisse avoir encore quelque chose à voir avec Donewood. Plus après toutes ces années. Et voilà que son frère héritait.

- Oh, fit-il après un court instant de silence. Et... tu le prends comment ?

- Au début, j'ai cru à une blague et maintenant, je me fais à l'idée. Je ne suis pas obligé de porter le nom et heureusement.

- Ouais, heureusement.

0o0

Le samedi suivant, après sa douche qui avait suivi son entraînement, Harry se jeta, harassé_**,**_ dans un fauteuil, manquant de le renverser sous l'élan.

- Peux-tu, par Merlin, te tenir correctement ? soupira Drago qui avait l'impression qu'un étau enserrait sa tête. Pourquoi faut-il que tu te jettes dans un fauteuil dès que tu en voies un ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se jeter dans un fauteuil à chaque fois Il voulait bien admettre qu'il ne se tenait pas forcément bien, mais de là à se jeter dedans, il y avait un monde.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

- C'est quoi ça ? ragea Drago en lui envoyant les feuillets qu'il tenait dans la main.

Harry attrapa une des feuilles et la lut. Il s'agissait de la liste de noms des personnes qu'il souhaitait inviter. Il l'avait laissé la veille sur la table du salon.

- C'est...

- Je peux savoir pourquoi toute la famille des rouquins s'y trouve ? l'interrompit Drago.

- Parce que je voudrais qu'ils viennent, répondit honnêtement Harry sans voir ce qui énervait tant Drago.

- Tu voudrais qu'ils viennent ? Mais si je ne veux pas ?

Harry et l'impression de recevoir une baffe. Drago ? Ne pas vouloir ? C'était une possibilité. Après tout, il n'aimait pas les Weasley. Mais il s'agissait de leur mariage.

- Eh bien, on peut en parler, proposa-t-il.

- Non, c'est tout vu, ils ne viennent pas ! Ni les Wealsey, ni Granger !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il est hors de question que je vois, chez moi, une horde de traît... rouquins incapables de se tenir et une Sang... une Née-Moldue !

Il était ébahi. Et le mot était faible. Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Drago avait faillit prononcer les mots Traîtres à leur Sang et Sang-de-Bourbe, des termes fort peu polis mais employés surtout par les grandes familles de la noblesse sorcière anglaise, qui vouaient presque un culte à la pureté du sang. Harry avait toujours su que les Malefoy étaient ce genre de famille. Des Sang-Pur comme on les appelait, mais le jeune homme l'avait plus ou moins oublié dans un coin de son esprit depuis quelques semaines, depuis que Drago avait changé de _**c**_omportement. Là, ça venait de lui revenir en mémoire à la vitesse d'un sort.

- Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, lista Harry d'une voix atone. Je vois. En fait, ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera jamais. Pour les Malefoy, seul un sorcier peut prétendre à ce titre s'il a le sang pur. Ironie du sort, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, les plus grands sorciers sont des Sang-Mêlés : Dumbledore, Voldemort, Grindelwald, Oncle Severus, Neville.

Il soupira et refoula une brusque envie de hurler, de pleurer et de rire. Tout ça en même temps.

- Maintenant, invite qui tu veux. Parce que mes amis ne sont pas assez bien pour ta famille et ma propre famille n'a pas le sang assez pur pour les Malefoy. Je me demande même si je dois être présent moi aussi. Après tout, je n'ai pas non plus le sang assez pur. Ah oui, je me souviens pourquoi je dois être là, je suis le marié. Suis-je bête.

Harry se détourna sans laisser à Drago le temps de réagir, récupéra à la patère près de la porte sa cape dans laquelle il avait fourré ses gants, son écharpe et un bonnet et sortit.

Il ne savait pas où il allait aller. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner un temps de Drago. Il ne claqua même pas la porte de l'appartement. Il n'en avait pas la force. Depuis le lapsus de son époux, il se sentait vidé.

Après une petite heure dans le parc à marcher à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, Harry revint vers le château sans avoir l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Il était toujours aussi vidé et avait toujours cette envie de pleurer, de hurler et de rire. Il rencontra quelques élèves venus prendre l'air.

Harry soupira en voyant les groupes d'amis ici et là. Il était avec ses amis avant. Maintenant, il les voyait à peine. Il avait à peine parlé à Dean et Seamus depuis le banquet de début d'année. Neville, Ron et Henry, il les voyait mais de loin, tout comme Ginny et Hermione. Mais Lavande, Parvati, Sandy et Samantha, il n'avait pas encore eu de conversation avec elles et il devait avouer que ces pipelettes lui manquaient un peu. Il avait plus eu de conversations avec les Serpentard qu'avec sa propre maison et la plus longue avec les Vert-et-argent devait avoir eu lieu entre Millicent et lui, ils s'étaient échangés en tout et pour tout deux phrases.

Lorsqu'il fit attention à son environnement, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était devant la porte des appartements privés de Sirius et Severus et non dans le parc Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir parcouru toute cette distance. Il avait laissé ses pieds le mener jusqu'ici.

Le jeune homme le va le bras et gratta le portrait de Millepertuis le Magnifique, inventeur de la potion de soins pour les boutons. La peinture sourit et s'ouvrit, dévoilant une porte. Le Gryffondor ignorait si ses oncles étaient présents ni ce qu'il faisait là mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait la, il espérait voir quelqu'un parce qu'il ressentit soudain le besoin de parler. Il frappa deux coups et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus qui parut se détendre en voyant Harry. Le professeur de Potions serra son neveu brièvement dans ses bras avant de le faire entrer.

- Sev' ? appela Sirius de la chambre. Qui est-ce ?

- Ton filleul !

Un bruit étrange résonna et un instant plus tard, Sirius apparut, les sourcils froncés, sans doute étonné de voir son filleul chez lui alors que Harry n'était plus venu depuis quelques semaines.

Il fondit sur Harry et le serra contre lui.

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, constata-t-il en le faisant asseoir dans le canapé.

- Depuis... octobre je crois.

- J'aurais dit depuis mi-septembre. Comment tu vas ? À part pour les repas, je ne te vois plus. Et je ne sais rien à part ce que Henry et Sev' veulent bien me dire.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, avoua Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune homme repensa à Drago et à ce qu'il avait dit sur les Nés-Moldus et les autres.

- Dites-moi franchement, si Voldemort n'était pas mort, je veux dire, définitivement, les Malefoy auraient choisi quel camp à son retour ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Un souci avec Drago ou Lucius ?

- Drago a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure qui m'a... Je croyais que ça allait mieux mais il a dit ça.

- Il a dit quoi ? interrogea Severus, pragmatique en sachant parfaitement qu'en posant les bonnes questions, il aurait des réponses.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- D'accord. Tu sais que Lucius était un Mangemort, comme moi, sauf que dans son cas, il n'était pas un agent double, espion pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Harry hocha la tête. Il connaissait l'histoire.

- Après la chute du Lord, Lucius a retourné sa veste et a affirmé qu'il était sous Imperium. C'était un sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait souvent, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Personne n'a vraiment cru au mensonge de Lucius mais il a graissé la patte à beaucoup de personnes influentes, ce qui lui a évité un procès. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sous Imperium ? Personne ne le sait, sauf lui. Est-ce qu'il serait revenu au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres si ce dernier n'avait pas été anéanti par Neville ? Je le pense.

Harry ferma les yeux et gémit de dépit. Après ce que Drago lui avait dit, il s'en serait douté.

- Les Malefoy sont des adeptes de la pureté du sang, comme la plupart des vieilles familles, reprit Sirius. Mes parents par exemple, étaient tous partisans de purifier la race des sorciers, de se débarrasser de ceux qui venaient de familles moldues et de mettre les Sang-Pur au pouvoir. Ils classent les sorciers en plusieurs catégories, Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, Sang-de-Bourbe et Cracmols et ils mettent de côté les hybrides comme ils les appellent. Remus et Hagrid sont donc des hybrides. Ils sont peu dignes d'intérêt. Tu as remarqué que je n'avais pas mentionné les Moldus. Eux, ils n'existent pas. Je ne dis pas que je pense comme ça. Loin de là. Je suis le dernier Black en vie à ce jour mais depuis mes seize ans, depuis le jour où j'ai fugué pour aller chez tes parents, ma famille m'a considéré comme un traître à mon sang parce que je refusais de reconnaître les idéaux de ma famille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Drago et toi ? fit Severus après quelques instants de silence.

- On parlait du mariage. Enfin, parler est un bien grand mot. Quand je suis sorti de ma douche après l'entraînement, il avait ma liste des personnes que je voulais inviter entre les mains. Il m'a dit qu'il refusait de voir les Weasley. La seule excuse qu'il a trouvé a été leur manque de tenue mais il a failli dire « Traîtres à leur Sang ». Il n'a pas voulu de Hermione parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue. Là encore, il a failli dire Sang-de-Bourbe. S'il refuse les Weasley et Hermione à cause de leur sang, il peut refuser Oncle Remus, vous deux, Oncle Peter, Henry... La liste est longue. Même moi, il peut refuser ma présence mais étant donné que je suis le marié, ça ferait tâche.

- Donc tu es parti, affirma Severus une fois que Harry eut fini.

- Oui.

- Comme ça ? Sans rien dire ? Tu l'as laissé dire ça sans réagir ?

- Non, je lui ai dit ce que je viens de te dire et je suis parti.

- Je vois, soupira Severus en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place.

Il avait de la chance, Harry, lui, ne voyait rien du tout.

- Après tout, j'aurai dû me douter que Lucius aurait transmis ça à Drago.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça de sa bouche, ajouta Harry. Il parlait déjà en ces termes quand nous étions en Deuxième Année. Il insultait toujours Hermione. Mais depuis cet été, je ne l'ai plus entendu parler de la sorte. Ça m'a fait... Je croyais qu'il avait un peu changé. J'ai découvert que ce n'était pas le cas et je crois que ça m'a...

- Blessé ? proposa Sirius alors que Harry hésitait quant au terme à employer.

- C'est ça.

- Harry, on ne change pas une personne comme ça. Tu ne peux pas changer qui il est en trois mois.

- Je sais pourtant, c'est ce qu'il me demande. Je dois changer de comportement, d'attitude. Je dois changer qui je suis pour entrer dans le moule Malefoy. Je déteste ses amis mais je dois les supporter. Et il ne fait aucun effort pour accepter les miens.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non.

- Alors va lui dire.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de nous dire, expliqua lentement Severus. Vous devez tout vous dire ! Absolument tout ! Jusque là, vous ne vous vous êtes jamais entendus et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Mais il faut plus que quelques jours pour changer le passé. Rien ne changera le passé. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec les choix de Drago, dis-le-lui.

- Je lui ai déjà dit ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas m'arrêter de lui dire ! S'il prend en compte mes demandes, ça ne dure jamais longtemps ! Je ne peux pas sortir sans lui, pourtant, je voudrais aller dans ma salle commune pour voir mes amis mais... Drago refuse d'y mettre les pieds. Il l'a fait une fois et a promis de ne plus le refaire. Si je veux manger à la table des Gryffondor, je dois offrir quelque chose en contrepartie !

- Va le voir, lui conseilla Sirius et dis-lui clairement, encore. Tu dois arrêter de vouloir tout garder pour toi même si je suis certain que tu fais des efforts de ce côté là. Une vie de couple, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Tout n'est pas beau tout le temps. Vous avez chacun votre caractère et vous devez composer avec celui de l'autre, aussi difficile soit-il.

- Tu insinues quoi par là ? siffla dangereusement Severus.

- Absolument rien, Sev'. Si tu te sens visé, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je parlais de Drago et Harry.

- Ben voyons. Harry, rappelle-toi aussi que la jalousie peut détruire un couple. Ça peut être flatteur mais également un excellent indicateur de la confiance que l'autre a en lui.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? fit Harry.

- Ça veut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne que tu estimes mieux que toi s'approche de Drago, tu vas éprouver de la jalousie car tu auras peur que Drago soit intéressé par cette autre personne.

- Pour éprouver de la jalousie, il faut éprouver des sentiments pour l'autre. Pour l'instant, j'apprécie Drago mais je ne l'aime pas. Et c'est lui qui est jaloux.

Dès qu'il se tut, Harry eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Jusque là, il n'avait pas compris. Même après tout ce que Drago lui avait dit, il n'avait toujours pas compris.

- Les gens qui nous aiment font parfois des erreurs, confirma Severus d'une voix douce, presque mélancolique. Et ces erreurs peuvent détruire.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

On ne frappe pas l'auteur. En cas de récrimination ou de déclaration d'amour, c'est en bas. Et je ne rembourse pas les portables, écrans, souris, claviers, fenêtres... cassés.

J'espère que la "punition" de MacDougal vous aura satisfaite. Je me doute que vous étiez loin de vous doutez de ça. Ce n'est pas Drago qui lui a collé un pain, mais Henry. Drago ne fera rien de plus. c'est peut-être rapide et pas assez détaillé mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'histoire principale.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bêta** : octo que je ne sais plus comment présenter mais que je remercie infiniment, sans elle, ce chapitre serait déplorable.

**Note** : j'ai oublié dans le chapitre précédent de remercier les reviewers anonymes. Donc, merci à Kisis et Raziel (même si, je pense que tu ne liras pas ce chapitre) pour le chapitre 17. Et merci à LOU et hermoni pour le chapitre 18.

Je préfère prévenir, je laisse ce chapitre en T mais, dès le prochain, on passe en M. Au cas où certains me poseraient la question, oui, il y aura un lemon.

* * *

Chapitre 19

En sortant des appartements de ses oncles en fin d'après-midi, Harry déambula sans but dans le château. Il avait l'occasion d'aller voir les Gryffondor mais n'y pensa même pas. Il était chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et avait encore du mal à s'en remettre.

Drago l'aimait. Ça aurait dû le soulager mais au contraire, Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'aimait pas Drago. Il ressentait une certaine attirance mais ce n'était rien pour lui. Rien en comparaison à l'amour.

Harry se laissa glisser contre un mur et resta assis là, au beau milieu du couloir. Il allait sauter le dîner quand Drago apparut devant lui, accompagné par Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory.

- Vous nous laissez ? fit Drago, sa requête sonnant comme un ordre aux oreilles de Harry.

Les quatre Serpentard laissèrent Drago non sans jeter un regard en biais au brun assis par terre.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Drago se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Harry et plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de son époux.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'excuser, commença-t-il d'une voix un peu froide. Je crois bien que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mais je te dois des excuses pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Je regrette vraiment.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait croire Drago ou non. C'était la première fois que le blond s'excusait. D'ordinaire, il se contentait d'expliquer son geste.

- J'avoue avoir été trop loin avec les Weasley. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on se marierait tous les deux, sans personne d'autre mais malheureusement, le choix ne me revient pas. Mère tient à inviter toutes les grandes familles.

- Et les Weasley n'en font pas parti, murmura Harry.

- C'est ça. Je sais que tu tiens à eux. Mais ne me demande pas d'être aimable avec eux, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être aimable, ni même de leur adresser la parole, je te demande juste de cesser de diviser les sorciers en différentes catégories comme tu le fais. Parce que je refuse d'entendre ma mère être traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe surtout de la bouche de mon propre mari.

- Je n'ai jamais insulté ta mère de la sorte, se récria Drago.

- Si, tu l'as fait. En insultant Hermione, tu as aussi insulté ma mère. Lily Evans est Née-Moldue. Peu de personnes le savent.

- Je l'ignorais, répondit Drago d'une voix absente.

Lucius ne cessait de parler des Sang-Purs comme étant supérieurs aux autres et donc Drago avait suivi le mode de pensée de son père. Il cataloguait les sorciers, dédaignant les Sang-Mêlé, méprisant les Nés-Moldus et ne voyait même pas les hybrides et les Cracmols. Pour lui, les Nés-Moldus avaient encore moins leur place à Poudlard que les autres.

Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Granger, Née-Moldue, avait les meilleures notes de l'école, Neville dont la mère était Née-Moldue, avait autant de pouvoirs que Dumbledore et Voldemort qui avaient également un parent Né-Moldu. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, son propre mari avait une mère Née-Moldue.

Drago avait toujours pensé que Harry était un Sang-Pur comme Henry et comme leur père, mais il s'était fourvoyé. Harry n'était qu'un vulgaire Sang-Mêlé. Un être inférieur.

Une partie de lui était révoltée à l'idée que sa magie ait choisi ce genre de personne. L'autre, plus raisonnée et sans doute sa partie élémentale, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un drame. Harry était parfait pour lui. Ses origines n'étaient pas importantes.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Drago avait toujours catalogué les gens. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'opinion, comme ça, simplement parce que Harry était normalement inférieur à lui.

La partie élémentale trancha. Harry était la personne la plus parfaite pour lui. Personne, qu'il soit Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, Sang-de-Bourbe ou même Cracmol, ne serait mieux que le brun. Drago l'aimait et ce devait être suffisant. Il n'était pas question de sang dans le choix d'un compagnon ou d'une compagne d'élémental. Il était question de complémentarité. Et Harry était l'égal de Drago. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Cette décision contraria Drago un court instant avant d'y adhérer. Il cataloguait toujours les sorciers mais Harry était différent. Le blond aurait été bien incapable de se l'expliquer. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il refusait de devoir traquer son mari à travers tout le château. Encore une fois…

- C'est l'heure du repas, tu viens ? fit-il doucement en tendant la main.

- Je crois que je ne peux plus bouger, avoua Harry.

Drago soupira et prit l'une des chevilles de Harry puis tira doucement jusqu'à tendre la jambe complètement. Il fit de même avec la seconde sans prêter attention aux mimiques de douleur de son compagnon. Et enfin, il aida Harry à se mettre debout, lui fit faire quelques pas et, sans prévenir, il le serra contre lui.

- Ne pars plus jamais comme ça, le prévint-il. Jamais !

0o0

Les semaines passèrent à toute vitesse. Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir aucune minute à lui et plus la date du mariage avançait, plus il se sentait stressé au possible. Tout le contraire de Drago qui était serein. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait être épié par des centaines de regards le jour J pour savoir s'il allait commettre un impair. Ce n'était pas lui qui supportait tous les samedi après-midi sa belle-mère qui le traînait dans les magasins. Ce n'était pas lui non plus qui passait une grande partie de ses dimanches à tenter de comprendre la bonne marche de la gestion et de la finance.

Le jeune Gryffondor devenait lentement mais sûrement fou. La nuit, il rêvait de chiffres et de vêtements qui l'attaquaient. Ça n'avait duré qu'un petit mois mais pour Harry, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années et il était certain que Lucius n'allait pas le lâcher après le mariage.

Harry devait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas à apprendre la danse – mis à part la valse – les bonnes manières, l'étiquette, et tout ce qui devait faire de lui un gentleman anglais.

La veille du mariage, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit son estomac se transformer en plomb. Demain, c'était le grand jour et il était nerveux. Il n'avait de cesse de se répéter qu'il était déjà marié et que ce mariage n'était donc qu'une formalité mais il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre.

Il referma les yeux dans l'espoir qu'il se rendormirait et ne se réveillerait que deux jours plus tard. Malheureusement, il savait que Drago ne le laisserait pas faire. Ils avaient cours et se devaient d'y aller.

Durant son cours de Botanique, Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite les instructions de Peter et se fit rabrouer plus d'une fois pour son manque d'attention. Les Gryffondor avaient déjà perdu vingt points par sa faute en à peine une heure.

- Harry, lui chuchota furieusement Henry en prenant soin que Peter ait le dos tourné pour s'adresser à son frère, si on perd encore des points, Hermione va nous tuer, alors tu fais gaffe !

Harry serra les dents et hocha la tête avant de se concentrer sur son oncle qui parlait toujours. Il faillit hurler en voyant le sujet du cours et ne dut son silence que grâce à la poigne de Henry sur son épaule.

Filet du Diable. C'était une plante qu'ils avaient étudié en Première Année mais que Peter leur faisait revoir pour les ASPICs. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient pas de simples et inoffensives boutures, il s'agissait de plantes dont les tentacules cherchaient sans cesse à étrangler les élèves.

Maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi la serre était plongée dans une certaine obscurité et que Peter n'avait cessé de lui demander de faire attention.

Chose étonnante, Harry n'avait pas été attaqué par la plante. Il était nerveux et inattentif au possible et le Filet du Diable aurait dû en profiter. Mais bon, le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus. Il comprit rapidement que Henry s'était occupé de sa pousse, ça expliquait pourquoi il était rouge et respirait vite.

Au bout des deux heures suivantes durant lesquelles Harry avait dû parer une vingtaine d'attaques parfois en simultané, ce dernier sortit du cours en nage et avec des envies de meurtre. Néanmoins, ce triple cours avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier ses soucis pendant un temps. Soucis qui revinrent à toute vitesse lorsque Drago apparut devant lui.

Il mangea à peine au déjeuner et le regretta lorsqu'il sentit son estomac gargouiller sur les coups de quatorze heures trente alors qu'il était dans une salle vide en train de travailler son devoir de Potions avec son frère. Il ne vit pas Henry lever les yeux au ciel et tirer de son sac un sandwich.

- Tiens, mange.

Harry se saisit du sandwich avec reconnaissance sans se demander comment son frère avait su qu'il aurait faim. Il dévora sa pitance en quelques bouchées et retourna à ses Potions.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à ses devoirs. Il était tellement concentré qu'il oublia d'aller chercher Draco qui le retrouva dans la salle de classe et le morigéna. Il faillit oublier également son cours de Médicomagie. Ce fut Henry qui le lui rappela en rangeant ses affaires.

Oui, Harry avait la tête ailleurs. Et, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas qu'à cause du mariage. Il avait le sentiment que Drago était un peu distant et froid avec lui, même s'il ne cessait de coller Harry. Un comportement un peu paradoxal mais qui n'étonnait pas le brun. Il espérait n'être pour rien dans ce changement. Il avait essayé de parler avec son époux mais ce dernier l'avait renvoyé un peu brutalement. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas retenté l'expérience.

Quatre heures plus tard, Drago et Harry étaient en route pour le bureau directorial. Ils avaient eu la permission de Dumbledore pour rentrer au manoir Malefoy.

Quand ils débarquèrent dans le hall, Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait quitté cet endroit des années auparavant. Et ça ne lui avait pas manqué d'être si loin. Encore moins au vu de la façon dont il avait fui le manoir.

Il sentit la main chaude de Drago se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Exactement comme Henry le faisait quand ils étaient plus jeunes, à la différence que Henry était son frère et Drago son mari. En cet instant, Harry eut l'impression de retrouver son époux et que cette distance entre eux s'était comblée.

Drago le guida jusqu'au petit salon où Lucius et Narcissa prenaient leur thé. Ils avaient apparemment fini de dîner plus tôt.

Narcissa posa délicatement sa tasse et se leva, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Elle serra brièvement son fils dans ses bras et plus brièvement encore Harry. Lucius se contenta d'une ferme poignée de main et de garder son expression impassible.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles de cette semaine ? s'enquit la maîtresse de maison en leur montrant un siège.

Drago prit place et enjoignit Harry à s'asseoir tout près de lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait installé son mari sur ses genoux mais le blond savait que son père n'aurait pas digéré ce manquement à l'étiquette.

- Rien de nouveau par rapport à la semaine dernière, Mère, si ce n'est qu'une Serpentard commence à se croire tout permis et que cela me dérange fortement.

Harry ferma les yeux, voyant parfaitement de qui Drago voulait parler. Toujours la même. Daphné ne semblait pas avoir compris que l'homme de ses rêves n'était plus disponible. Le brun commençait doucement à en avoir assez de la voir faire ses minauderies écœurantes à son mari. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, il n'y avait pas de raison de l'être, Drago ne répondait pas à cette folle, il la renvoyait même. Mais Harry commençait à s'attacher à son époux et il se sentait tomber progressivement amoureux du futur Lord Malefoy. Il supportait donc de moins en moins de voir toutes ces filles et tous ces garçons tourner autour d'un homme marié, de son homme qui plus est.

- Une Serpentard ? s'étonna Lucius. J'ose à peine imaginer de qui il s'agit.

- Daphné, Père. Daphné Greengrass.

- Étonnant de sa part. En quoi commence-t-elle à se croire tout permis ?

- Elle multiplie les avances, ne cesse de me demander si je suis libre. Elle n'a de cesse également de se vanter à travers toute la salle commune qu'elle ne tardera pas à devenir la nouvelle Lady Malefoy. J'ai beau lui dire que ce ne sera nullement le cas. Harry a même tenté de lui faire comprendre mais... Mais elle semble sourde. Elle est appuyée par deux crétines qui plus est.

- Intéressant et inquiétant, commenta Lucius. Personne n'a mis dans la tête de cette petite idiote qu'elle deviendrait la future Lady Malefoy.

-Vraiment, Père ?

-Pourquoi a-je l'impression d'être accusé de quelque chose, Drago ? Certes, j'ai admis, et j'admets toujours que Harry n'est pas digne d'être un Malefoy mais, jamais, je n'ai pensé à cette gourgandine pour être ta compagne !

-Harry est parfait pour moi, grinça Drago.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais le lendemain de vos noces, cingla Lucius. Faut-il que je te répète ce que tu m'as dit ?

Harry faillit dire non à la place de son époux. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre de nouveau ce que Lucius et Drago s'étaient dits ce jour-là, avant sa fuite.

-Non merci Père, je m'en rappelle parfaitement, répliqua Drago, acide.

-Harry est peut-être fait pour toi mais son sang...

Le brun n'en écouta pas plus. Il se leva et sortit du salon. Et il partit, la tête haute et la mâchoire serrée. Il faillit claquer la porte dans son dos mais ce geste prouverait qu'il n'était qu'un gamin immature.

Il eut à peine le temps de rejoindre les escaliers qu'il entendit un bruit de course dans son dos. Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin avant d'être arrêté au beau milieu des marches par la main de Drago. Il la reconnaissait, elle était sans cesse brûlante.

C'était étrange car pour tous les autres, elle émettait une chaleur normale mais pour Harry, elle était bien chaude. Peut-être était-ce un effet de son élément.

Drago utilisait rarement le feu, Harry pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main où des flammes étaient apparues mais c'était normal, un élémental ne se servait de son élément qu'en de très rares occasions, comme le lui avait expliqué son mari. Protéger son compagnon lorsque celui-ci était en danger était le seul cas où l'élémental s'en servait. Le blond lui avait dit qu'il pouvait s'en servir dans un autre cas mais qu'il lui laissait le loisir de découvrir lequel.

- Attend, fit Drago. Arrête de fuir sans cesse.

- Je viens de me faire insulter, s'énerva Harry. Il est hors de question que je reste stoïque devant ton père ! Et surtout que je me taise !

- Je ne te demande pas de te taire, je t'ai juste dit d'arrêter de fuir !

Le jeune homme monta jusqu'à être à même hauteur que Harry.

- Père peut dire ce qu'il veut, toi et moi, nous sommes mariés. Je t'ai choisi toi pour que tu sois mon compagnon.

- C'est ta magie, pas toi, lui rappela Harry.

- Ma magie, moi, peu importe. Tu es à moi et je me fiche complètement du reste. C'est toi et personne d'autre. Ça a toujours été toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je ne te changerai pour rien au monde.

- Pourtant, tu pensais exactement comme ton père.

Drago ne sut que répondre à ça. Harry avait raison. Une partie de lui estimait que son mari n'était pas digne même après leur union. Une infime partie.

Harry se détourna et reprit son ascension avant d'être de nouveau arrêté par Drago.

- Ce que j'ai pu dire à Père n'est rien à côté de ce que je pense vraiment. C'est vrai, tu n'as rien d'un Malefoy mais, peu importe. Merlin, s'exclama le blond en levant les yeux au plafond, j'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en guimauve une fois que j'aurais dit ça. Je t'aime Harry. Et que Père estime ou non que tu as ta place en cette famille, je m'en fiche. Tu es là et il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre te remplace. Ton attitude en revanche... Père a raison. Laisse-moi finir, lui ordonna Drago en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Les Malefoy ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds. Te voir t'écraser à chaque fois qu'on te fait une remarque, ça m'énerve. Il n'y a que lorsque tu es énervé que tu ripostes. Dans la vraie vie, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Si tu veux qu'on te respecte, tu dois dire les choses quand tu n'acceptes pas.

- Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère, se défendit Harry.

- J'ai remarqué que tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas. Tu en parles avec ton frère.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi c'est différent ? Écoute, mon père n'attend que ça, de voir ce que tu vaux. Montre_**-**_lui qui tu es. Je ne te demande pas de changer du jour au lendemain, ajouta Drago en voyant les émeraudes regarder ailleurs, signe que Harry doutait. Je te demande juste d'essayer de faire un effort. J'aime ma famille. Je t'aime toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à aller vivre autre part simplement parce que tu as peur de mon père.

Harry hocha la tête. Vivre au manoir, il n'y avait pas pensé. Ça ne le dérangeait pas trop parce que l'endroit était grand mais ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui.

Il ne dit rien et laissa Drago le guider jusqu'à la chambre chocolat du jeune Malefoy. Il trouva ses affaires qu'un elfe avait dû aller chercher.

- Je vais prendre une douche, le prévint Drago.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de prendre un pyjama et se changea sitôt seul dans la chambre. Une fois prêt, il tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur son physique, il se trouvait toujours quelconque.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Drago s'approcher. Il sursauta en voyant le visage de son époux apparaître à côté du sien et ne tarda pas à sentir les mains chaudes de son amant glisser sur son ventre et caresser la peau douce. Des baisers aériens se posèrent sur sa nuque.

Drago n'avait pas montré autant de douceur pour lui depuis longtemps. Depuis l'épisode de la liste de mariage, plus précisément. Harry dormait toujours sur son époux mais le blond n'avait plus rien tenté. Comme s'ils étaient en froid tous les deux. Le retour au manoir semblait avoir transformé Drago qui s'était de nouveaumontré tendre et rassurant, redevenant la personne que Harry appréciait.

Le jeune homme se figea en se rendant compte que le lendemain, à cette même heure, ils seraient officiellement mariés et qui disait mariage disait consommation du mariage.

Jusque là, il avait repoussé encore et encore l'échéance de cette conversation, soupçonnant Drago d'attendre qu'il en parle le premier. Mais ce soir, et Harry en prit pleinement conscience, ils devaient en discuter.

Avec douceur, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon et, sans le regarder, il partit s'asseoir dans le salon et fut vite rejoint par un Drago irrité.

- Allons bon, que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? J'avoue que je préférerai franchement continuer ce qu'on était en train de faire.

- Justement, c'est à propos de ça, avoua Harry en rougissant.

- Oh, fit Drago en s'installant à côté de Harry. Ça. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'on n'en parle jamais.

Harry en resta bouche bée. S'il s'était attendu à _ça_.

- Pour tous les deux, reprit Drago, ça a été sans doute la pire expérience puisque tu as toujours refusé de recommencer, ce que je peux comprendre.

- Tu as eu l'air d'avoir pris du plaisir pourtant.

- Pris du plaisir, peut-être, ricana Drago. Enfin, c'est sûr. Être heureux, non. Est-ce que je regrette cette nuit ? Plus que tout, oui. J'ai limite abusé de toi. J'ai... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux avoir honte de cette nuit. La seule chose qui m'empêche de me rendre coupable de viol, c'est que tu n'as pas dit non. De toute manière, tu n'aurais pas pu dire non.

- Si...

- Non, l'interrompit Drago. Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas pu.

Harry resta interdit. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Mais avant qu'il ne demande plus d'informations, Drago reprit :

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai allumé ce soir-là ? Simplement parce que j'ai passé deux nuits à me satisfaire avec ma main à cause de ton absence. J'étais frustré, à tel point qu'avec ton retour, je savais que si on ne faisait rien, ça serait pire encore et je te voulais tellement… Alors, j'ai fait en sorte que tu le veuilles autant que moi, même si je savais que ton désir n'était pas réel. Mais je m'en fichais. J'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, du début à la fin. La preuve, une fois que j'avais fini, je t'ai fichu à la porte pour ne pas passer pour un éjaculateur précoce.

Harry se sentit mal. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité que Drago se sente aussi mal que lui après cette soirée désastreuse.

- Malgré ça, j'ai toujours envie de te faire l'amour. Vraiment. À chaque fois que je te vois. J'ai envie d'effacer cette soirée épouvantable de mon esprit, j'ai envie de recommencer, de façon à ce que ça soit parfait mais je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Je pourrais te forcer la main encore une fois mais j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles après.

- Me forcer la main ?

- Oui. Ne me demande pas comment on fait, je n'en sais rien. Ça fait parti de mon pouvoir d'élémental. Je peux te forcer la main mais je pense que je te préfère consentant.

Harry chercha le moment dont parlait Drago. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour trouver. Le seul instant qui correspondait était le soir où Harry était rentré de l'infirmerie

- C'est donc ça, l'autre pouvoir de l'élémental ? fit-il. Hypnotiser son compagnon ?

- Oui. Pas très reluisant.

Harry pouffa. Non, en effet, ce n'était pas très reluisant.

- Et après l'union, c'est toi aussi ? pensa soudain Harry en se rappelant de son réveil et du trou de mémoire concernant sa nuit.

- À dire vrai, j'ai eu beau me renseigner, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information sur ce sujet. D'après certains, c'est la magie élémentale qui met les partenaires en transe pour qu'ils s'unissent avec amour. Sans doute pour éviter que les couples élémentaires de feu ne se fassent du mal durant l'acte.

C'était plausible mais Harry ne pouvait rien affirmer. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose.

- Pas trop déçu que ton mari ne soit pas parfait ? risqua Drago, très sérieux.

- Je pense que je m'en remettrais assez facilement, sourit Harry.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, marmonna Drago.

Il attira contre lui Harry qui se laissa faire.

- Dis, demain soir tu comptes aller plus loin ? s'enquit Harry, devenant soudain rouge écrevisse.

- J'ai besoin d'une traduction. Aller plus loin ? Dans quoi ?

- En matière de sexe, murmura Harry qui concurrençait maintenant une tomate bien mûre. Après tout, on sera officiellement mariés et donc... enfin, on devra consommer le mariage.

- C'est ça qui te tracassait ? La nuit de noce ?

- Un peu.

- Écoute, jusque là, je t'ai jamais forcé, techniquement parlant. J'ai envie que tu sois consentant. Entièrement consentant. Alors, oui, je veux consommer ce mariage. J'en rêve. Mais tant que tu ne seras pas prêt, je ne ferai rien d'autre que t'embrasser. Rassuré ? Cette conversation est-elle finie ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Alors au lit.

0o0

Harry se réveilla plus fatigué encore que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Il ne s'était pas endormi tard mais il n'avait cessé de se réveiller toutes les heures jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, heure à laquelle il avait rejoint Morphée pour ne plus le quitter. Enfin, c'étaient ses intentions quand son mari le secoua sans douceur à neuf heures.

Harry mit du temps avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais il était certain de ne pas être dans leurs appartements à Poudlard. L'absence de lunettes ne l'aidait pas vraiment. L'esprit un peu embrouillé par sa courte nuit guère réparatrice, le jeune homme laissa les souvenirs affluer avec l'arrivée au manoir et la discussion avec Drago sur leur prochaine nuit de noce.

Vers onze heures, Harry descendit l'escalier, accompagné par Drago. Ils s'enfermèrent, avec Narcissa, dans un des petits salons qui avait été nettoyé de fond en comble et qui servait de pièce d'essayage.

- Quiny, appela Narcissa une fois son gendre et son fils prêts.

Une vieille elfe à la peau toute ridée apparut. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ici mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il y avait des elfes qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrés. Il avait eu l'impression, pendant les vacances au manoir, qu'il voyait un elfe différent chaque jour.

- Maîtresse Narcissa Madame ? couina l'elfe.

- Veille à ce que personne n'entre ici à part Lucius, moi-même ainsi que qu'un certain Henry Potter et les professeurs Black, ordonna Narcissa d'une voix douce et emprunte d'un certain respect que Harry n'avait jamais entendu lorsqu'elle parlait à un elfe.

- Bien Maîtresse Narcissa Madame. Quiny doit faire autre chose ?

- Apporte-leur un repas simple.

Quiny s'inclina et disparut tandis que Narcissa sortait, non sans adresser aux garçons un doux sourire.

- Quiny est spéciale ? s'enquit Harry dès qu'ils furent seuls, sa belle-mère étant partie se changer.

- Un peu. C'est la plus vieille elfe du manoir. Elle s'est occupée de mon père lorsqu'il est né ainsi que de moi. Quand Père s'est fiancé avec Mère, disons que ma grand-mère, la mère de mon père, était peu encline à accepter la présence d'une autre femme sous son toit. Dragonnia Malefoy était assez directe, franche et froide. Elle a beaucoup dénigré Mère lors des premiers mois. Heureusement, Quiny était là pour la consoler. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma grand-mère, elle est morte quand j'avais deux ans, tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris par Mère.

- Et ton grand-père ne disait rien ?

- Pas à ce que je sache. Il était un élémental d'eau, la plupart du temps, il se taisait. Il se laissait porter. C'était sa femme qui dirigeait la maison. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle était avide de pouvoir.

Un craquement sonore les interrompit et Quiny réapparut, un plateau immense entre les bras. Elle se déchargea de son fardeau sur la table et se mit en devoir de servir ses maîtres.

- Quiny ? demanda soudainement Drago.

- Maître Drago Monsieur veut-il quelque chose ? répondit docilement l'elfe en l'observant de ses yeux globuleux.

- Oui, raconte-moi comment était ma grand-mère, Dragonnia.

- Quiny ne l'aimait pas, fit aussitôt l'elfe, surprenant Harry peu habitué à entendre les elfes de maison dénigrer leurs maîtres. Quiny se souvient qu'elle se disputait souvent avec maître Loyanis.

- Mon arrière-grand-père, souffla Drago à Harry. Un élémental de feu.

Harry grimaça en imaginant les scènes entre Dragonnia et Loyanis. Ce devait être inquiétant à voir en sachant qu'un élémental de feu était connu pour être assez dangereux.

- Quiny se souvient que la femme de Maître Abraxas est arrivée un matin, au bras du Maître, très fière. Elle a voulu voir les elfes tout de suite, et Quiny se rappelle qu'elle venait d'entrer au service de la famille Malefoy. C'était une mauvaise maîtresse. Toujours à vouloir tout commander. C'était une petite princesse qui pensait que tout lui était dû. Elle voulait le pouvoir et ne supportait pas la concurrence. Elle a poussé Maître Abraxas à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Maître Lucius aussi. Et elle a été méchante avec Maîtresse Aleksandra. Pauvre Maîtresse Aleksandra, sanglota l'elfe.

- C'était la femme de Loyanis. Il paraît qu'elle était un peu comme toi. Assez calme. Quiny, arrête de pleurer, tempéra Drago d'une voix apaisante.

- Quiny est désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant ses grands yeux larmoyants. Les jeunes maîtres doivent manger, fit-elle en leur tendant une assiette.

- Tu peux continuer ? voulut savoir Drago, soucieux de l'elfe.

- Quiny peut, renifla l'elfe avant de se reprendre. La femme de Maître Abraxas ne cessait de reprendre Maîtresse Aleksandra. Quiny se souvient que Maître Loyanis intervenait à chaque fois et il fallait toujours réparer après leur passage. Quand Maître Lucius est né, elle voulait avoir un enfant élémental de terre pour plus de prestige encore. Elle a été déçue quand Maître Lucius s'est révélé être un élémental d'air. Après les fiançailles de Maître Lucius avec Maîtresse Narcissa, la femme de Maître Abraxas a été dure avec la jeune Maîtresse. Très dure. Quiny se rappelle que Maîtresse Narcissa pleurait beaucoup et se confiait à Maîtresse Aleksandra et à Quiny. Maître Lucius faisait de son mieux pour la consoler aussi. Et le jeune Maître est né. Madame Malefoy ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas non plus un élémental de terre. Quiny ne devrait pas dire ça mais Quiny est ravie que Madame Malefoy soit morte même si Quiny se désole de la perte de Maître Abraxas.

De tels aveux sidérèrent Harry. Les elfes étaient connus pour leur dévouement envers leur maître et leur maîtresse. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un elfe parler de la sorte de sa maîtresse. C'était clairement visible, Quiny détestait Dragonnia Malefoy et ne s'en cachait pas.

- Les jeunes maîtres veulent-ils autre chose ?

- Non, merci Quiny.

0o0

À treize heures précises, Lucius et Narcissa faisaient le pied de grue dans le hall, près de la porte afin d'accueillir les invités qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Ils étaient un peu nerveux, surtout Narcissa qui savait qu'au moindre faux pas, le nom de son mari serait pendant quelques mois la risée de l'Angleterre ce dont ellene pouvait se permettre. Cette journée devait être parfaite. Lady Malefoy avait donné des ordres précis et stricts aux elfes et avait tout vérifié. Tout était bien, en théorie. En pratique, cette journée pouvait devenir un désastre.

- Narcissa, je te prie de te détendre, lui murmura Lucius. Tu vas faire fuir nos invités.

La cérémonie était prévue pour quatorze heures trente et les Malefoy avaient invité près de cinq cent personnes, la plupart étant des personnalités influentes dans le monde sorcier. Certains représentants de la communauté élémentale seraient également présents. D'ailleurs les premiers arrivants étaient des élémentaires.

- Lucius, fit le premier d'une voix apaisante avec un accent allemand.

Narcissa pouvait presque affirmer que l'homme était un élémental d'eau. Il agissait de la même manière qu'Abraxas Malefoy, à quelques différences près.

- Demetrius.

Lucius lui sourit en lui serrant la main, gratifia la jeune épouse de Demetrius d'un baise-main et leur présenta Narcissa. La différence d'âge entre Demetrius et sa femme était importante. Ils devaient avoir une dizaine d'années d'écart.

- Narcissa, je te présente Demetrius Von Der Bahr et son épouse Lisebeth. Demetrius était là le jour de notre mariage.

- Je me souviens en effet, mentit Narcissa qui ne gardait de son mariage qu'un bref souvenir heureux – elle n'avait cessé de regarder son mari. Ravie que vous ayez pu venir. Madame Von Der Bahr, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, Madame, soyez-en assurée, fit Lisebeth dans un anglais parfait.

Un elfe leur prit leurs effets et un autre les guida jusqu'à la salle de réception. Les Firetine ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Narcissa les connaissait un peu pour les avoir vu en de rares occasions. Elle savait que son mari appréciait l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Tout ce qu'elle savait des élémentaires de feu, elle l'avait appris par Farel et Ignisa.

Lucius salua chaleureusement Farel mais gratifia Ignisa d'un baise-main un peu distant, sans aucun doute pour rassurer l'élémental de feu sur le fait que l'hôte n'était pas un obstacle. Après avoir félicité Narcissa pour le mariage de son fils, ils devisèrent quelques minutes. Et puis, lorsque Lucius sous-entendit que les Von Der Bahr se trouvaient à l'intérieur, Farel prit sa femme par la main et rentra. L'instant d'après, deux couples, avec enfants, firent leur apparition. Comme pour les précédents, Lucius salua les nouveaux arrivants. Narcissa se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'élémentaires, ils étaient les seuls à savoir qui était vraiment Lord Malefoy. Ces couples, l'un mixte et l'autre non, Narcissa ne les connaissait pas ou elle avait dû les voir une fois mais sans s'en souvenir.

- Narcissa, voici Angus Torrelli et son épouse, Pia. Et cette charmante jeune fille doit être Evangeline.

Une vélane à en juger par sa beauté mais elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Narcissa les salua avec son éternel sourire doux. Elle concentra son attention sur les Torrelli et pouvait, comme pour le premier couple, affirmer qu'Angus était un élémental d'air.

- Ils étaient tous les deux à notre mariage. Ils ont une autre fille, Angélina, qui doit avoir quelques années de plus que Drago, si mes souvenirs sont exacts

- Deux ans de plus, c'est cela, confirma Angus avec un léger accent italien dans la voix et une voix un peu froide – Narcissa avait vu juste. Elle s'est mariée il y a trois ans et a eu un charmant petit garçon l'année dernière. Élémental de feu. Il en a tous les signes et ça promet d'être rude lorsqu'il rencontrera sa compagne ou son compagnon.

La petite histoire fit sourire les Malefoy.

- Lady Malefoy, pépia Evangeline, puis-je entrer ?

- Bien entendu. Un elfe va t'accompagner.

La fillette hocha la tête et entra d'une démarche gracieuse. Elle était encore trop jeune pour attirer un regard mâle mais dans quelques années, des têtes allaient tourner, Narcissa pouvait le certifier. Elle retint un soupir en se disant qu'elle aurait bien voulu une fille après la naissance de Drago. Une petite vélane. Une petite beauté blonde aux yeux gris ou bleus ou une merveille brune aux yeux aciers ou saphirs. Narcissa se consolait en pensant à son bébé devenu grand. Il était beau Drago, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris, le portrait de Lucius.

Pendant que Narcissa se perdait dans ses pensées pleines de bébés, Lucius discutait avec ses invités. Il avait naturellement introduit les deux nouveaux arrivants et souhaitait les présenter à sa femme mais celle-ci était ailleurs. Une légère caresse sur la main de son épouse arriva à la faire revenir parmi eux.

- Narcissa, laisse-moi te présenter Nathaniel Tarranis et son époux, Ludovic.

- Un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, affirma Narcissa en tendant la main.

Elle ne pouvait être plus honnête. Lucius n'avait eu de cesse de lui parler des Tarranis. Nathaniel était le seul élémental de terre depuis ces deux derniers siècles. Et elle faisait enfin leur connaissance. Elle ne les avait jamais vu, ils étaient absents pour le mariage de Lucius. Derrière Ludovic, se tenait un garçon qui devait avoir une douzaine d'années.

- Sébastien, gronda Ludovic en français, ne joue pas aux enfants mal éduqués et viens saluer nos hôtes.

Le jeune adolescent sortit des robes de son père et s'approcha pour saluer avec politesse les Malefoy avant de demander la permission d'entrer.

- Élémental d'eau, soupira Nathaniel en anglais avec un épouvantable accent. Pour l'instant, si on ne lui dit pas, il ne fait pas.

Narcissa sourit alors que le couple entrait. Ce début d'après-midi s'annonçait radieux avec tous ces visiteurs de marque.

Lucius était tout aussi ravi que son épouse et souriait autant que la décence et la bienséance des Malefoy le permettait, c'est à dire que quiconque ne le connaissait pas, pouvait voir un visage impassible.

Dès qu'il vit le troupeau d'invités qui arrivait, son visage retrouva sa froideur et il pria mentalement Merlin, Morgane et les Fondateurs de lui venir en aide.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi les Weasley sont là ? glissa-t-il tout bas à sa femme.

- Parce que ton gendre les a invités et que ton fils n'a pas refusé. Je sais que tu ne les aime pas mais c'est important pour Harry.

Les parents Weasley, tout aussi roux que leurs enfants – bien trop au goût de Lucius – s'avancèrent les premiers. Au grand soulagement des Malefoy, les Weasley étaient correctement habillés.

Arthur Weasley et son épouse Molly saluèrent poliment et un peu froidement Lucius et Narcissa. Ils présentèrent au passage leurs enfants dont les noms s'effacèrent aussitôt qu'ils furent dits. Apparemment, certains des enfants avaient trouvé chaussure à leur pied et s'étaient mariés. Ce devait être le cas pour l'aîné qui avait épousé une vélane, une certaine Fleur quelque chose, une Française qui avait un accent des plus épouvantables.

Il y avait une étrangère également dans le groupe, étrangère qui répondait au nom de Hermione Granger. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager en entendant son nom. Drago lui avait parlé de cette Née-Moldue qui surpassait tout le monde et le patriarche Malefoy cherchait son héritage moldu ou le moindre signe qui trahirait son appartenance au monde Moldu. À son grand étonnement, il ne trouva rien. Hermione Granger avait tout d'une sorcière.

Lucius discuta un instant avec Arthur en regardant de temps en temps la fratrie et dût, une nouvelle fois, avouer que la famille du roux ne semblait pas si miséreuse que cela.

Apparurent ensuite les Black, accompagnés de Henry, du couple Lupin – Lucius avait trèsmal digéré le fait d'accueillir sous son toit un loup-garou mais Drago avait tempéré en lui affirmant que c'était un bon professeur et que c'était l'un des oncles de Harry, donc il était hors de question de ne pas l'inviter – et du professeur de Botanique semblait-il.

Des Nés-Moldus, des créatures magiques, des Traîtres à leur Sang, des Sang-Melés, bref tout ce qui faisait horreur à Lucius. À croire que son gendre était incapable de s'entourer des bonnes personnes.

Severus se chargea des présentations. Lucius, tout comme Narcissa, tiqua au nom de famille de la femme de Lupin. Tonks. Ce n'était pas un nom très répandu et Narcissa se retint de demander à la jeune femme si elle n'avait pas une mère se nommant Andromeda. Apparemment Severus parut lire dans ses pensées car il expliqua que Nymphadora était la nièce de Narcissa et donc la fille d'Andromeda. Elle était Auror mais était en congé maternité car elle était enceinte de six mois et qu'à ce stade de la grossesse, les entraînements et les missions étaient dangereux.

Après les banalités échangées, le groupe entra. Narcissa fit appeler Quiny et lui demanda de guider les invités vers Harry.

- J'ignorais que ta sœur avait eu une fille, s'étonna Lucius.

-Je l'ignorais aussi, avoua Narcissa qui se remettait de sa surprise. Mais ça ne me surprend guère. Lorsqu'Andromeda a épousé ce Ted Tonks, mère l'a reniée immédiatement. Bellatrix n'a pas supporté de voir sa sœur finir dans les bras de ce Né-Moldu. Elle l'a tué. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Meda. Mais je vais tâcher de rattraper le temps perdu avec ma sœur et ma nièce. Nymphadora. Je trouve ce prénom charmant.

Ils continuèrent la valse interminable des salutations des invités jusqu'à quatorze heures. IL ne restait plus que l'enchanteur qui allait unir les époux.

- Lucius chéri, tu as les alliances ?

- Oui, j'ai les alliances, soupira Lucius qui répondit à cette question pour la cinquième fois en moins de dix minutes. Elles sont dans la poche de ma robe. Faut-il que je revérifie ?

- Non très cher, je te crois sur parole.

Elle ne vit pas la main de son époux glisser dans la poche de sa robe afin de vérifier que l'écrin était bien à sa place.

Dix minutes avant la cérémonie, le vieil homme arriva. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe en marchant et semblait accuser les années. Il gravit les marches du perron avec une certaine raideur et beaucoup de difficultés et lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il prit quelques secondes pour souffler.

- Navré pour ce retard, fit l'homme après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale. Je ne suis plus tout jeune, mon transplanage n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Il les suivit à l'intérieur et, pendant que Lucius le guida jusqu'à la salle de cérémonie, Narcissa alla chercher les mariés. Elle les trouva dans le petit-salon, seuls. La famille de Harry avait dû aller s'installer.

- L'enchanteur est arrivé, les prévint-elle. C'est l'heure. Drago recoiffe-toi un peu et Harry, très cher, détendez-vous, vous êtes tout pâle. Tout va bien se passer, fit-elle pour rassurer son gendre. Dans cinq minutes, vous devez être prêts à entrer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient derrière la porte fermée. Ils entendaient les murmures des conversations. Aucun des deux n'avait vu l'intérieur de la salle de réception mais, connaissant Narcissa, ça ne pouvait qu'être fabuleux.

Les invités devaient être tous là. Les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que le directeur avaient été conviés. Quelques élèves étaient également là, rentrés chez eux dans la matinée pour se préparer. Harry espérait juste ne pas voir les Greengrass et les Parkinson mais Drago lui avait affirmé qu'ils seraient présents car il s'agissait de connaissances des Malefoy et des familles riches.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent par magie, Harry déglutit.

* * *

**À suivre**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bêta** : octo qui me soutient dans mes délires. Merci mon petit bouchon.

Merci à Kisis, hermoni et guest pour leur review anonyme. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Grâce à Mrs . Murray, j'ai dépassé la barre des 300 reviews, donc merci à toi.

**Note** : Cette fiction passe en M. Il y a un lemon à la fin. Pour ceux que ça rebute, il sera signalé. Il s'agit de mon premier lemon.

* * *

Chapitre 20

La salle de réception était décorée simplement, mais avec beaucoup de goût. Sirius n'avait de cesse de répéter qu'une pièce n'avait pas besoin de crouler sous les bibelots clinquants pour montrer la richesse du propriétaire, mais qu'il fallait juste savoir la meubler avec goût, et Henry ne pouvait qu'être du même avis.

Il suffisait de voir les quelques pièces qu'il avait visitées avec Harry. Tout révélait le luxe des Malefoy mais aucune pièce n'était surchargée et Henry était certain que chaque meuble devait valoir son pesant de gallions.

Henry angoissait un peu. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son frère se mariait, officiellement et le jeune Potter n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Il se retourna, comme les autres invités, vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir, dévoilant le couple.

Il les avait déjà vu_s_ quelques minutes auparavant mais ni Harry ne Drago ne semblaient aussi radieux qu'en cet instant. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, l'un en vert émeraude et l'autre en gris acier, la couleur exacte de leurs yeux. Leur robe, fermée par une attache, laissait apparaître une chemise d'un blanc immaculé surmontée d'un veston crème et d'une lavallière dans les mêmes tons. Ils portaient également un pantalon de flanelle noir. Tellement différents l'un de l'autre, avec les cheveux bruns et en bataille pour Harry et blonds et lisses pour Drago. Tellement différents qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

Si avant Henry n'en était pas convaincu, maintenant, en les voyant, il l'était.

0o0

Harry avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en guimauve en voyant tous ces regards braqués sur eux. Il se fit la réflexion débile qu'heureusement qu'il n'était pas une fille, pas besoin de faire attention pour ne pas se tordre la cheville avec des talons démesurément hauts et fins en marchant.

Il arriva sans encombre devant l'enchanteur et l'écouta marmonner d'une voix chevrotante un discours sur les vertus du mariage, discours absolument rébarbatif qui manqua de faire somnoler la moitié de l'assemblée.

Au bout d'un temps certain, au moment où Harry crut qu'il allait bondir sur le vieil homme pour le faire aller plus vite, ce dernier leva les yeux de son grimoire flottant devant lui et fixa les époux.

- S'agissant d'un mariage entre un élémental et son compagnon, je demande à la plus proche famille des époux de s'avancer afin de consentir à l'union de ces deux êtres choisis par la magie elle-même.

Henry quitta sa place et s'avança au même titre que Lucius. Les deux hommes eurent l'impression de revenir quelques semaines en arrière, le jour de l'union de Harry avec Drago. Le discours allait être le même, à quelques détails près.

- Moi, commença Henry après un signe de l'enchanteur, Lord Henry Charlus Potter, chef de la famille Potter, frère de Harry James Potter, héritier de la famille Donewood, donne à Drago Lucius Malefoy la main de mon frère, Harry James Potter, le plaçant sous la protection du chef de la famille Malefoy. Lord Malefoy, acceptez-vous de considérer Harry James Potter comme un membre de votre famille, de le protéger comme votre propre enfant et de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur la famille Malefoy ?

- Moi, fit Lucius à son tour, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, chef de la famille Malefoy, consen_s_à accepter Harry James Potter comme un membre de ma famille, à le protéger comme mon propre enfant et à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur la famille Malefoy.

L'enchanteur leur fit signe de prendre la main des futurs mariés et de les approcher l'une de l'autre.

- Harry, Drago, reprit le vieil homme, lorsque je lierai vos mains l'une à l'autre, vous serez unis. Ce que la magie a lié, rien, pas même la mort ne peut le défaire. Vous serez unis l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. L'acceptez-vous ?

- Oui, répondit Drago.

- Oui, souffla Harry.

L'enchanteur prit les mains et les lia l'une à l'autre avec un lien sorti de sa baguette.

- Devant cette assemblée, je déclare Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter unis.

Des applaudissements polis fusèrent quelques secondes, le temps que les mariés se tournent vers l'assemblée, leurs mains toujours attachées. Elles le resteraient jusqu'à ce que l'enchanteur soit parti.

Les convives invités uniquement à la cérémonie furent raccompagnés à la porte tandis que les autres passèrent dans la salle de bal.

Drago vit Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory discuter près du buffet. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller les voir, persuadé que Harry allait le suivre. Sans un regard derrière lui, il se dirigea vers ses amis.

- Les félicitations sont de rigueur, commença Théo. Je dois avouer que je voyais les mariages élémentaires comme étant plus spectaculaires. Je suis légèrement déçu du résultat. Mais il ne s'agissait que du mariage sorcier, l'union devait être plus... inoubliable.

- Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir, confia Drago. Et quand bien même j'en aurais eu, je _n_e t'aurais donné aucun détail. Ça reste dans le domaine du privé.

- Dommage. Ton mari est où au fait ? Je pensais que les nouveaux époux ne se séparaient pas immédiatement.

Drago se tourna vers Harry avant de constater que son mari n'était effectivement pas présent à ses côtés. L'enchanteur parti, le lien s'était défait et Harry avait pris la poudre d'escampette. En cherchant, Drago finit par le trouver en pleine discussion avec Henry.

- Pour ta gouverne, Théo, Harry et moi sommes mariés depuis trois mois, claqua Drago avant de laisser le quatuor pour rejoindre son mari.

Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main autour de la taille de son compagnon.

- Tu nous excuses Potter, nous avons des gens à voir, les interrompit-il sans le moindre scrupule.

C'était faux, Drago n'allait pas s'abaisser à aller voir les gens mais il voulait éloigner son époux de toute menace.

- Ça attendra, objecta Henry. Je vois rarement mon frère et j'ai peu d'occasions de lui parler, donc, soit tu restes là, et tu attends, soit tu t'en vas, seul.

Un regard vers Harry fit comprendre à Drago que son compagnon avait bien l'intention de rester avec son frère encore quelques minutes. Et il ne se sentait pas prêt à laisser son époux loin de lui.

Voyant que Drago ne semblait pas prêt à partir ni à emmener de force Harry, les jumeaux reprirent leur conversation pendant que le blond, sans lâcher son mari, regardait autour d'eux, persuadé qu'un ou une abrutie allait faire scandale.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Drago parvint enfin à emmener son mari avec lui. Ils furent interceptés par Madame Greengrass et ses deux filles, Daphné et la jeune Astoria qui semblait vouloir être ailleurs qu'ici. Parmi les jeunes présents, elle ne pouvait s'intégrer à aucun groupe, trop jeune pour certains et trop vieille pour d'autres. Résultat, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu et il pouvait assurer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa sœur. Elle semblait plus mature.

- Monsieur Malefoy, susurra Madame Greengrass avec un sourire avide qui fit frémir Drago en occultant totalement Harry, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Ce fut un beau mariage. Très beau. Il est dommage que votre... compagnon ne soit pas... comment dire cela ? Apte à donner à votre famille des héritiers.

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Était-elle ignorante ? Il ne se rappela qu'au dernier moment qu'elle l'était, comme tout sorcier qui n'avait pas d'élémental dans sa famille. Lui-même n'avait appris que très récemment que deux hommes, pour peu que l'un soit un élémental, pouvaient avoir des enfants. Il se souvint également que sur ce point, le silence était de mise.

- Votre sollicitude me touche, Madame, soyez-en certaine, répondit Drago avec politesse mais également avec une certaine froideur dans la voix. Mais je pense que ce point ne vous concerne en rien.

- Je pense au contraire qu'il me concerne, répliqua Madame Greengrass. J'avais espéré que l'une de mes filles serait votre compagne...

- Morticia, la reprit Monsieur Greengrass d'une voix sans appel en apparaissant derrière son épouse. Navré Messieurs, fit-il en inclinant poliment la tête en direction des époux.

- Père, siffla Daphné pendant que la pauvre Astoria filait vers le buffet, j'étais censée épouser Drago ! Mère me l'avait assuré !

- Messieurs, veuillez nous excuser.

Monsieur Greengrass prit sa fille par le bras et l'emmena hors de la salle de bal, suivit par sa femme qui trottinait dans son sillage. La politesse voulait que les problèmes familiaux soient réglés en famille et non devant toute une assemblée.

- Navrée pour ma sœur, pépia Astoria qui s'était rapprochée. Elle reste persuadée qu'elle serait devenue Madame Malefoy car Mère ne cesse de lui répéter que c'est son destin. C'est lamentable d'être aussi stupide, soupira la jeune fille. À croire que plus les années passent, plus elle devient une idiote sans cervelle. Toujours est-il que je suis navrée que vous ayez dû assister à ce spectacle affligeant et j'ose espérer que Père remettra bon ordre dans les idées de Daphné et qu'elle cessera de vous importuner de la sorte.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour les idioties de Daphné, répliqua Drago calmement, tu n'es coupable de rien.

- Je pense que Père viendra s'excuser. Avant que je n'oublie, toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage. Ce fut une belle cérémonie.

Et elle s'en alla, retournant au buffet sous l'air ahuri de Harry.

- Dommage qu'elle soit à Serdaigle, regretta Drago.

- Serdaigle ?

- Cinquième Année à Serdaigle. Très intelligente et très mature. Une jeune fille charmante qui n'a rien à envier à Daphné, bien au contraire.

- Elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout, constata Harry.

- Non. Daphné est une cruche et illustre parfaitement le cliché des blondes stupides. Quoique, Pansy est brune et elle semble tout aussi stupide que Daphné.

Sans ajouter autre chose, Drago guida son mari jusqu'au buffet. Il n'était pas seize heures et les gens mangeaient déjà. Harry, en voyant la nourriture, comprit pourquoi. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés en pâtisserie. Le jeune homme en avait l'eau à la bouche et allait se jeter sur le premier gâteau à sa portée lorsqu'une assiette pleine de tartelettes arriva dans son champ de vision. Il remercia vaguement Drago avant de se jeter sur les petites tartes.

Ils furent interrompus par quatre couples : les Von Der Bahr, les Torrelli, les Firetine et les Tarranis. Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent à leur tour et le patriarche Malefoy se chargea de faire les présentations pour ceux que Harry et Drago ne connaissaient pas.

Harry sentit la prise autour de sa taille se resserrer et les doigts fins de son mari s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa peau. Était-ce la proximité des couples qui angoissait Drago ? C'était la seule explication quant à son attitude. Le brun en eut la confirmation lorsque Ludovic Tarranis lui tendit la main avec un sourire. Drago siffla méchamment en plaçant son compagnon dans son dos, allumant des lueurs d'incompréhension dans les yeux des convives.

- Drago, intervint, au grand soulagement de tous, Farel. Ludovic est marié et heureux en ménage, comme chacun d'entre nous. Personne ne va vous prendre Harry.

- Je n'aime pas son sourire, marmonna Drago.

Ludovic, comme les autres, ne comprenait plus rien. Ignisa fit un signe à Harry qui hocha la tête et cala sa tête dans le cou de son époux. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Drago.

Il devait rassurer Drago sur sa fidélité. Jusque-là, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, mais en cet instant, calmer Drago était plus important que tout le reste. Sous ses caresses imperceptibles et sa voix qui le rassurait, le Serpentard se détendit et attira à lui son compagnon. Néanmoins, par prudence, il le garda contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Monsieur Greengrass, revint seul et se dirigeait vers le groupe d'élémentaires. Il n'eut pas attendre que l'un d'eux le remarque, Narcissa et Lucius se tournèrent vers lui.

- Navré de vous interrompre, mais j'ai le regret de devoir vous laisser et je souhaitais présenter mes hommages avant de partir.

- Bartolomé, s'enquit Lucius, soucieux du bien-être de ses invités et de ses amis, des ennuis ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit de rien de grave.

- Des différents familiaux. Messieurs, fit-il en s'adressant à Drago et Harry, je me dois de m'excuser pour le comportement inqualifiable de Daphné. J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir, elle cessera de vous importuner.

- Nous l'espérons également, Monsieur.

- Si d'aventure ce n'était pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Cette idiote n'a aucune raison de s'acharner de la sorte.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas, Monsieur.

Monsieur Greengrass s'accorda un sourire et soupira de soulagement mentalement. Les Malefoy n'allaient pas le rayer de leur liste de personnes proches à cause de la folie d'une de ses filles.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur et encore toutes mes félicitations.

Le couple accueillit ces paroles d'un léger signe de tête. Narcissa et Lucius raccompagnèrent l'homme, récupérant au passage la jeune Astoria qui semblait soulagée de quitter cet endroit.

- Finalement, glissa Drago à Harry, je l'ai eu mon scandale.

Harry ne lui demanda pas plus d'explications. Parfois, il valait mieux s'abstenir d'être curieux.

Après le départ des Malefoy, le petit groupe s'éclata et les couples se dispatchèrent. Harry ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de Drago, ce dernier apprécia bien plus qu'il ne le saurait le dire.

Ils furent rejoints par Remus et sa femme qui ne se gêna pas pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, l'arrachant presque à l'étreinte de Drago.

- Rayonnant et beau comme un cœur, constata-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Nymphadora avait le don d'égayer une pièce et se fichant royalement des convenances tout en restant polie et convenable.

- Le châtain te va mieux que le rose fuchsia, constata Harry.

- Vraiment ? minauda la jeune femme en touchant ses cheveux. Merci. J'ai eu du mal à choisir entre plusieurs couleurs, Remus s'en fiche mais je ne voulais pas détonner ici avec une couleur qui ne serait pas appropriée ni naturelle.

Harry gloussa, imaginant parfaitement le tableau. Nymphadora était métamorphomage, elle pouvait changer son corps à volonté. C'était un don très pratique pour son travail mais également très amusant.

- Drago, hoqueta Harry, je te présente Nymphadora Lupin.

- Enchantée, répondit la jeune femme en tendant la main.

Galant jusqu'au bout des ongles, Drago lui fit un baise-main.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame.

- Madame ? Voyons Drago, je suis ta cousine. Appelle-moi Tonks.

- Navré, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout suivi, s'excusa Drago totalement perdu.

Il était à peu près certain de ne pas avoir de cousine s'appelant de la sorte. Et pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'il l'appelle Tonks si son prénom était Nymphadora ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. À l'évidence, ça n'avait aucun sens uniquement pour lui.

- Je me doutais que tu ignorais mon existence. Après tout, Mère a été reniée par sa famille. Ma mère est la sœur aînée de ta mère.

- Je suis certain que vous dites la vérité, hors je ne connais à Mère qu'une seule sœur et je peux affirmer que vous n'êtes pas la fille de tante Bellatrix.

- Merlin, non ! Ma mère s'appelle Andromeda. Elle a été reniée à cause de son mari. Mon père était Né-Moldu. Ça allait au contraire des préceptes des Black.

Drago trouva un plaisir évident à parler avec sa cousine qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Ça lui faisait étrange de savoir qu'il avait de la famille autre que Sirius qu'il ne parvenait pas à considérer comme son cousin puisque l'homme était bien plus vieux que lui et était le cousin de Narcissa.

En parlant du loup, Sirius, flanqué de son mari, s'incrusta dans la conversation. Drago n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Severus, celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés, était la même personne qu'en cours. Le professeur de Potions semblait tellement différent pendant ses cours et hors de la période scolaire. C'était la seule personne qui parvenait à effrayer le jeune Malefoy. On imaginait difficilement cet homme sombre sourire. Et pourtant, Drago en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas un sourire niais et immense, au contraire mais il existait.

Durant toute l'après-midi, les personnes se succédèrent auprès du couple. Ce dernier se déplaçait également sans se lâcher. Drago n'avait pas envie de laisser son époux s'éloigner, même de quelques centimètres. Il aurait bien voulu l'emmener dans leur chambre mais il savait que sa mère ne les laisserait pas partir avant la première danse. Et celle-ci n'était qu'à minuit. Ça leur laissait du temps, peut-être un peu trop.

Vers vingt heures, un elfe habillé d'un élégant costume frappé du blason Malefoy enjoignit les convives à passer dans la grande salle à manger, préparée spécialement pour l'occasion. Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur. Il avait pu constater de la porte l'étendue de la pièce. En y entrant, il se rendit compte que la superficie semblait plus grande encore.

Des tables rondes d'une dizaine de places avaient été dressées. Sur chacune d'entre elles, on pouvait y voir le nom de la table et la place des convives.

Seule, une table rectangulaire trônait au milieu. La table des mariés et de la famille des mariés. S'y trouvaient Drago et Harry, bien évidemment, mais également Lucius et Narcissa, Severus et Sirius, et Henry. Le jeune homme avait été placé à côté de son frère.

Harry découvrit le menu. Il n'avait rien fait pour son propre mariage. Du moins, il avait eu son mot à dire pour les couleurs, les invités, certains mets du menu mais c'était Narcissa qui s'était occupée de tout. Quand il voyait le travail accompli, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien fait par rapport à sa belle-mère.

- Ta mère a..., chuchota Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'interrompit Drago en lui tapotant la main. Mère n'a pas eu l'occasion de préparer son mariage. Tu prépareras celui de nos enfants.

- Nos ? releva Harry, soulagé de savoir que sa belle-mère avait été dans le même cas que lui. Tu en veux plus d'un ?

- J'en veux au moins deux. C'est étonnant ?

- Un peu, je pensais que... enfin peu importe. Déjà, essayons d'en avoir un. Après on verra.

- On essaiera ce soir, conclut Drago tout bas avant de planter un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

Harry rougit, la bouche ouverte. Dans son esprit, sans qu'il parvienne à se retenir, des images tournaient en boucle, toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres. En général, il se contentait de penser à autre chose mais là, il se révélait en être incapable. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il voulait que ses pensées se concrétisent et avec Drago.

- Vu tes rougissements, j'en déduisque tu es en train de penser à cette nuit de folie, lui glissa Drago. Mais tout ce à quoi tu penses n'est rienà côté de ce que je vais te faire.

Harry tourna la tête si vite vers Drago qu'il crut entendre son cou craquer. Il devait être d'un beau rouge maintenant. Son époux ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si ? Au regard de luxure de Drago, Harry sut que si, il avait bien entendu. Et il commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Il avait soudain hâte que le dîner se termine et qu'ils puissent enfin monter. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas fini.

Un coup de pied interrompit le cours de ses pensées grivoises et il tomba sur le regard réprobateur, quoique amusé, de Henry. En réponse, il le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

Les conversations étaient animées dans la grande salle à manger. Harry n'avait pas compté le nombre de table mais il avait l'impression qu'il y en avait une bonne vingtaine, peut-être plus. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur la discussion entre son frère, son oncle, son parrain et son beau-père mais, avec le brouhaha ambiant, il n'entendait presque rien à part quelques bribes qui ne l'éclairaient en rien. Et Drago parlait avec sa mère.

Harry reposa sa serviette sur la table, près de son assiette encore pleine et _et_ se leva. Tout ce bruit lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû y être habitué à Poudlard, avec le boucan dans la Grande Salle à chaque repas. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de souffler un peu, loin de toute cette agitation.

Avant de partir, il fit signe à Drago qu'il sortait et quitta la salle à manger. Ses pas le menèrent dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais des boules de lumière flottaient le long des allées. Le fond de l'air était doux. Bien trop doux pour la saison. Harry suspecta un sortilège de réchauffement placé sur les sources de lumière.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il entendit une toux discrète mais qui résonna dans l'air.

- Pour le marié, s'éclipser seul et au beau milieu du repas, ça prête à confusion, non ?

Drago.

- Si tu penses que je vais rejoindre mon amant secret, tu as tout faux, sourit Harry.

- Tant mieux, parce que ça me gênerait d'avoir à le tuer, répliqua Drago en s'approchant.

Sous le ton léger, Harry perçut nettement la menace. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il n'ait pas d'autre amant ou maîtresse. Le seul était Drago et il devait rester le seul.

- Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? demanda l'héritier Malefoy.

- Mal à la tête. J'ai besoin de calme.

Le jeune homme se détourna et reprit sa marche lente. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Drago le suivait.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant quelques minutes, savourant le calme apaisant, jusqu'à ce que Drago s'arrête et force Harry à faire de même. Il l'attira contre lui et l'étreignit doucement. Le brun se laissa entièrement faire et ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact qui lui avait manqué, même s'il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans les bras de son mari.

Drago s'empêcha de respirer à plein poumon l'odeur enivrante de Harry et de glisser son nez dans le cou tentant de son époux. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser et de le marquer mais, là encore, il s'en empêcha. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller en public, même s'il n'y avait personne. Les démonstrations amoureuses se faisaient dans l'intimité de la chambre à coucher. Serrer _s_on compagnon contre lui était la limite.

Peut-être ce soir. Si Harry était toujours d'accord.

Le Serpentard sentit son cœur rater un battement à cette pensée. Son mari ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'avis. Pas alors que Drago le désirait tant. Un rejet le rendrait probablement fou et qui sait ce dont il serait capable de faire.

- Tu sais, fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée, rompant le silence, ce que j'ai dit au dîner, je le pensais vraiment.

- Rappelle-moi ce que tu as dit ?

- Je veux des enfants. Plusieurs.

- Je me souviens t'avoir dit qu'on devait tenter déjà d'en avoir un. Et il me semble que tu as répondu qu'on devrait essayer ce soir.

À ces mots, Harry ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Drago voulait lui rappeler ça alors qu'ils en avaient parlé au début du repas.

- J'espère que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, murmura Drago. Pour moi, ça ne l'était pas.

Pour Harry, ça ne l'était pas non plus, il aurait voulu le dire mais son cerveau était soudain parti en vacances et sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Ses joues parlèrent pour lui.

- Rentrons avant Mère ne décide d'envoyer une délégation nous chercher.

Les tables avaient disparu, laissant place à une grande piste de danse. Quelques chaises avaient été installées le long des murs afin de reposer les convives. Un espace salon avait été créé à l'autre bout. Sur plusieurs tables posées contre un mur, les unes à la suite des autres, on pouvait y trouver de l'eau et diverses boissons.

Vers minuit, l'orchestre commandé par les Malefoy s'installa et entama une valse. C'était aux mariés d'ouvrir le bal. Traditionnellement, ils dansaient avec leur mère mais Harry étant orphelin, et Drago refusant toute autre femme pour son époux, il avait été convenu qu'ils dansent ensemble.

Drago tendit la main à son époux dans un geste d'invite et, mal à l'aise, Harry la prit et se retrouva entraîné sur la piste.

Il n'aimait pas danser. Narcissa avait tenu à ce qu'il sache danser la valse ainsi que d'autres danses appréciées dans le monde de l'aristocratie. Drago avait été son cavalier et les deux jeunes hommes ne comptaient plus les fois où Harry avait écrasé les pieds du blond. Vers la fin des leçons néanmoins, ses erreurs étaient bien moins nombreuses et sa belle-mère avait dit qu'il s'était amélioré.

Drago le guida adroitement sans le lâcher du regard, le visage sérieux. Harry était concentré sur ses pieds, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son partenaire. Il comptait les pas dans sa tête et tentait de ne commettre aucune erreur.

D'un point de vue extérieur, ils formaient un joli couple mais certains déploraient déjà de voir que Harry commençait à adopter l'attitude des Malefoy. C'étaient les ignorants. Ceux qui connaissaient Harry sourirent de le voir si concentré. S'il n'avait pas été heureux, il aurait baissé les yeux ou aurait regardé autre part. Là, il fixait son mari droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas une confrontation, aucun des danseurs ne donnait cette impression.

L'orchestre passa directement à une autre valse. Drago et Harry ne se rendirent pas compte du changement. Ils virent à peine d'autres danseurs se joindre à eux. Le brun avait cessé depuis longtemps de compter les temps et de penser aux pas, il se laissait guider par Drago.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'ils dansaient depuis près d'une heure. Ce fut lorsque l'orchestre entama une musique plus entraînante qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, soudain fatigués.

- Je pense que nous allons pouvoir nous retirer, fit Drago.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'assécha, l'empêchant de parler. Il hocha alors la tête, seul moyen qui lui restait pour communiquer.

Leur départ ne passa pas inaperçu mais les mariés s'en moquaient. Ils avaient été le centre de l'attention toute l'après-midi, cette nuit ne serait qu'à eux.

0o0LEMON0o0

Drago referma la porte, les yeux posés sur celui qui était, aux yeux de tous ce soir, son mari. Harry était beau dans cette robe. En fait, remarqua Drago, Harry était beau tout simplement.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher, le blond s'approcha de son époux d'un pas félin, laissant le loisir à son vis-à-vis de reculer, ce que Harry ne fit pas.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lâchaient du regard. Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et il attendait, là, dans l'expectative que son amant le guide. Mais son époux s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils étaient très proches et Harry pouvait voir le regard chargé d'envie et de luxure de Drago.

- J'ai quelque chose à te donner, murmura Drago avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa robe.

Le jeune homme en tira une petite boîte en velours qu'il donna à Harry. La main de ce dernier trembla en prenant l'écrin. Sa bouche s'assécha et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Ouvre.

Le brun souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la petite boîte. L'appréhension nouait ses nerfs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur.

Il se figea en tombant sur le contenu. À l'intérieur de l'écrin, un anneau en or blanc brillait sous ses yeux. Une alliance. Il n'avait jamais imaginé porter une alliance. Dans le monde sorcier, les époux de même sexe n'en portaient pas, c'était une tradition à laquelle personne ne voulait déroger. Mais apparemment, les Malefoy n'étaient pas ce genre de personnes.

Lentement et avec beaucoup de précaution, Harry retira le bijou. Le métal était froid et léger entre ses doigts. L'anneau était tout simple, à première vue, mais en regardant bien, Harry put y voir de fines gravures.

C'était superbe. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette beauté.

- Je sais que les couples homosexuels n'en portent pas mais notre famille n'est pas tout à fait normale. Les élémentaires qui composent la famille Malefoy ont leurs traditions. Chaque élément a son alliance. Celle-ci a été créé_e_ spécialement par les Gobelins pour un élémental de feu. Toutes les compagnes ont porté cette alliance, la dernière étant mon arrière-grand-mère. Elle aurait voulu que ça te revienne. Peu importe que tu sois un homme.

Avec douceur, Drago la retira des doigts de Harry et lui prit la main gauche pour lui glisser à l'annulaire son alliance. Le Gryffondor put voir à la main de son époux le même bijou. Le blond avait dû la mettre quand Harry avait le dos tourné.

- Maintenant, je peux dire que tu es officiellement à moi.

Pour sceller ses dires, il fondit sur son mari et l'embrassa.

Le baiser n'avait rien de doux ni de tendre. Il était possessif et brutal. Drago cherchait à dominer Harry qui se laissait faire. Ce dernier y répondait même avec passion.

Ils reculèrent vers le lit sans se séparer et Drago allongea son mari sur le matelas. Le contact du corps chaud du blond sur le sien électrisa Harry et il se surprit à en vouloir davantage. Ses mains se glissèrent le long du dos de son compagnon, flattèrent un instant les fesses fermes cachées par le tissu_s_ de la robe avant de se faufiler vers les boutons afin de les défaire mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'une telle entreprise fut ardue.

Harry avait chaud et se sentait excité par les mains baladeuses de Drago qui caressaient sa peau nue, ayant réussi à passer – Harry se fichait comment – la barrière de ses vêtements. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était torse nu mais décida que tout ce qui n'était pas le corps délicieusement lourd de Drago sur son corps, les mains chaudes sur sa peau sensible ou la bouche de son amant sur ses lèvres, n'avait aucune importance. À tel point que même respirer passait au second plan.

Quand le blond rompit le baiser, Harry ressentit comme un manque. Il faillit gémir de dépit et forcer Drago à reprendre leur activité mais il se tut quand les lèvres de son amant glissèrent dans son cou et s'appliquèrent à lui faire un magnifique suçon afin de prouver à tous ceux qui poseront leur regard sur cet éphèbe brun, que ce dernier était pris.

Harry cessa de respirer et un gargouillis étouffé sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'une main chaude, qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne, vint flatter son sexe tendu. Il se cambra afin d'approfondir le contact et sentit avec une certaine envie quelque chose de dur et brûlant entrer en contact avec sa cuisse. Il haleta en se rendant compte que son mari était aussi excité que lui. Une part de lui-même était flattée de savoir qu'il pouvait rendre Drago fou de désir. L'autre, plus rationnelle, ne cessait de dire que son mari n'avait pas eu de rapports depuis longtemps et que ce soit avec lui ou un autre, ça aurait été pareil. Cette petite voix, Harry l'enterra.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les vêtements étaient de trop. Drago arracha ce qui restait à Harry et retira prestement les siens, les envoyant quelque part dans la chambre, puis s'allongea sur le corps nu de son amant, alignant leur érection, les faisant gémir de concert.

Le blond plongea sur la bouche du brun et la dévora consciencieusement en bougeant lentement contre Harry qui le serrait contre lui en lui plantant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses reins, là où ses mains reposaient. En cet instant, la douleur se noya dans le plaisir.

Embrasser Harry était merveilleux mais Drago voulait plus et maintenant, là où ils en étaient tous les deux, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire marche arrière. Drago ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Son corps l'exigeait, tout comme son cœur et son âme.

Il se détacha une nouvelle fois, à regret et sourit en sentant que Harry cherchait à le retenir.

- Je veux plus, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son époux. Et quoique tu dises, j'irais jusqu'au bout.

Harry le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Lui aussi voulait plus. Bien plus et lui aussi voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

Drago se redressa et contempla l'éphèbe brun étendu là, devant lui. La peau légèrement hâlée tranchait avec les draps chocolat, les cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur les oreillers d'un blanc immaculé et encadraient un visage rosi_t_ par l'excitation. Les lèvres rouges à force d'être embrassées et mordillées se détachaient, attirant Drago comme un aimant. Il ne manquait pour lui que voir les yeux du jeune marié. Harry avait caché sous ses paupières ses émeraudes, pierre précieuse que Drago affectionnait plus que les autres.

Il caressa le visage offert du bout des doigts et retira les lunettes. Ce geste fit ouvrir grand les yeux de Harry.

- Je... Je ne vois rien, chuchota Harry.

- Tes lunettes m'empêchent de te voir correctement. Et je veux voir tes yeux quand tu jouiras.

Il bâillonna efficacement Harry en s'allongeant sur lui, et en l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il devait faire. Lentement, sans cesser son baiser, il glissa un bras sous le dos du brun tandis que l'autre remonta jusqu'aux flancs qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, se délectant des gémissements qu'il en tirait et notant mentalement qu'il s'agissait d'une zone sensible.

Drago chercha à répertorier tous les points sensibles, il en trouva et s'amusa rendre fou Harry pendant quelques minutes avant d'en venir aux choses qu'il jugeait plus sérieuses.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au sexe en érection de Harry, faisant grogner celui-ci. Drago n'était pas un expert dans les relations sexuelles mais pour satisfaire son mari, il avait fait des recherches. Il n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec d'autres afin d'acquérir de l'expérience. Il ne voulait faire l'amour qu'avec son compagnon mais il devait avouer que la première fois, il s'était laissé porter par son instinct d'élémental et la deuxième fois, il avait un peu, voire beaucoup, dérapé. Il voulait que cette fois-là soit parfaite, comme une seconde première fois, afin d'effacer l'échec cuisant qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux.

- Accélère, supplia Harry qui se sentait frustré par la lenteur de la main de Drago autour de son sexe. S'il te plaît.

Drago ne s'exécuta pas. Il retira sa main, provoquant un grognement de mise en garde, grognement vite réprimé lorsque Harry perçut un doigt se poser contre son anus. Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés mais le doigt ne bougea pas, il restait sagement posé là. Drago, lui, bécotait les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry avec un sourire en sentant le brun enfoncer ses doigts dans ses épaules.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit lorsque le doigt inquisiteur de Drago pénétra son intimité lentement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago faisait ça mais les préliminaires avaient été bâclés par trop de précipitation des deux côtés. Ce soir, ils avaient envie d'aller plus loin mais ils n'étaient aucunement pressés.

Cela dit, cette fois encore, Harry essayait de déterminer ce qu'il ressentait face à ce doigt enfoncé au plus profond de lui. C'était étrange mais pas désagréable. Cela dit, ce n'était pas assez gros à son goût.

Quand Drago en inséra un deuxième, Harry grimaça. C'était plus douloureux mais Drago se hâta de masturber le sexe de son amant, au détriment de son propre sexe qui était en grande demande d'attention. Finalement, comme pour le premier, le brun s'habitua et en demanda plus lorsque le plaisir monta.

Au troisième, Harry se tendit. Il savait que ça allait lui faire mal, tout comme lorsque Drago allait remplacer ses doigts par son sexe mais il ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

- Respire, lui conseilla Drago sans retirer ses doigts et en les bougeant lentement.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Harry s'empalait lui-même sur les doigts afin de ressentir plus de plaisir encore. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il voulait plus et supplia Drago de le prendre tout court.

Le blond sourit et se retira, provoquant un grognement. Après avoir calé des oreillers sous le bassin de son amant, il lubrifia sa verge d'un geste de baguette et se plaça entre les cuisses outrageusement ouvertes de Harry. Ce dernier était étendu sur le matelas, au milieu des draps froissés.

Oh oui, Harry Malefoy était magnifique mais il était à Drago.

Lentement et précautionneusement, le Serpentard pénétra Harry, faisant attention aux grimaces qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage, pour une fois, si expressif du brun. Il attendit d'être totalement à l'intérieur du corps chaud pour tout arrêter afin que Harry s'habitue à sa présence. Il se forçait à ne pas bouger alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, pilonner encore et encore le corps si parfait de son amant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier hurle de plaisir mais encore et surtout qu'il hurle son prénom.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla à Drago être plusieurs heures, Harry bougea légèrement le bassin. Ce fut le signal pour le Serpentard qui commença à aller et venir doucement, cherchant cette glande qui ferait voir des étoiles à son amant. Quand Harry cria, Drago sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. Dès lors, il ne cessa de maltraiter la prostate du pauvre Gryffondor.

Bientôt les corps furent couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les cris résonnaient dans la chambre. Harry était incapable de bouger, se laissant totalement faire non sans agripper les draps sous lui pour ne pas griffer la peau diaphane de son amant. Il ne retenait aucun de ses gémissements ni ses cris et se moquait bien de faire du bruit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce sexe qui le remplissait et cette boule de chaleur qui montait dans son bas-ventre, menaçant d'exploser. Sa tête bougeait de gauche à droite et sa poitrine se soulevait de façon anarchique. C'était trop bon. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

Il s'agrippa à Drago lorsque ce dernier le souleva pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Harry avait l'impression que le sexe de son amant s'enfonçait plus profondément encore et il décréta qu'il aimait ça. Il enroula de ses jambes la taille du blond et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules et le dos de son mari.

Drago accéléra encore. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il le sentait mais il voulait que Harry vienne avant. Il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour de lui et la bouche de son amant se coller contre la sienne. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et ils manquèrent mordre la langue de l'autre plusieurs fois mais pour eux, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

En sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de son sexe, Drago dut puiser dans sa volonté afin de ne pas jouir avant Harry. Son mari se raidit entre ses bras et l'orgasme déferla pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Drago éjacula à l'intérieur de son compagnon et Harry jouit entre eux. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans la même position puis s'écroulèrent sur le matelas, épuisés.

Drago se retira en douceur pour s'allonger à côté de Harry avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Drago ? bredouilla Harry d'une voix ensommeillée, faisant pulser le cœur de Drago à l'entente de son prénom – chose que Harry n'avait jamais dite jusqu'à ce soir. Je crois bien que je t'aime.

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que lui aussi, déjà Harry s'était endormi.

* * *

**À suivre**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bêta** : octo, croyez-moi, sans elle, le chapitre serait une horreur.

**Note** : merci à Kisis et ange29B pour leur review anonyme et merci à sutoroberiikeeki pour sa review (j'aurai voulu te répondre personnellement mais ta messagerie est désactivée)

* * *

Chapitre 21

Après leur mariage et dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry remarqua avec une certaine stupéfaction que Drago semblait moins sur son dos, qu'il le laissait aller seul dans le parc par exemple, sans le surveiller – chose qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de faire depuis leurs fiançailles. À croire que leur nuit de noce avait calmé le côté possessif de Drago, bien qu'il soit encore existant.

Harry avait découvert, en lisant les carnets des ancêtres de son époux, qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène normal. Bien entendu, dans les journaux, cette information était, elle aussi, soumise au sortilège de secret, ne se révélant à Harry qu'après avoir franchi le cap de la relation sexuelle consentie, sans aucune influence magique. Lors de sa première lecture, il n'avait vu que des blancs ou quelques petits bouts de phrases. Après relecture, des paragraphes entiers étaient apparus.

Harry l'avait découvert en feuilletant, le lendemain de son mariage, le journal d'Isabeau. Il était tombé sur une page qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir lue. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de trou et là, à la place d'une simple ligne, se tenait tout un paragraphe. Dans le doute, il avait feuilleté rapidement les pages afin de vérifier si ce phénomène se reproduisait. Il avait remarqué deux ou trois passages supplémentaires dont il avait ignoré l'existence mais, sous ses yeux, il était maintenant certain d'avoir l'entièreté du journal entre les mains.

Il avait vérifié dans les autres et s'était rendu compte que, là encore, certaines choses venaient de lui apparaître.

D'après les ancêtres de son mari, les élémentaires de feu étaient possessifs, jaloux, excessifs, dominateurs, passionnés et d'une nature surprotectrice – adjectifs que Harry avait déjà lu quelque part, notamment dans une lettre écrite par Ignisa Firetine. Ils ne pouvaient changer, c'était leur nature. En revanche, ils se calmaient s'ils avaient régulièrement des relations intimes avec leur époux ou épouse. Dans le cas contraire, la compagne ou le compagnon pouvait facilement se retrouver étouffé par une trop grande attention et une trop grande protection qui pouvait pousser l'élémental à aller jusqu'à l'enfermer afin d'assurer une protection maximale envers son conjoint.

Harry avait également appris qu'un élémental pouvait contraindre son compagnon ou sa compagne à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui s'il se sentait en manque. L'autre ne pouvait refuser et penserait même qu'il en avait envie. Ça se passait en général après une dispute ou une séparation longue et non désirée par l'élémental.

Quand il avait lu ça, Harry était resté assis, les yeux dans le vague. Il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Drago la veille du mariage. Son mari le lui avait avoué, lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Le blond avait été séparé de Harry durant deux jours et il n'avait pas accepté le départ du brun.

Lorsqu'il en parla à Drago – ce dernier dût user de tout son art de persuasion pour tirer la vérité de la bouche de son époux – le Serpentard avait fait des recherches de son côté et avait trouvé la même explication dans les journaux de ses ancêtres. Les informations avaient été également cachées par le sortilège du secret.

Harry pouvait assurer, avec un certain soulagement, que son époux n'était pas devenu dégoulinant de guimauve. Drago Malefoy restait le même Serpentard aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles, fier et droit, qui n'hésitait pas à renvoyer proprement paître une personne si celle-ci osait seulement élever la voix contre lui. Même Harry avait intérêt à filer doux en public s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son amant. Dans l'intimité, il pouvait lui dire ce qui lui plaisait, Drago n'y trouvait rien à redire, du moment que c'était justifié.

0o0

Les vacances de Noël étaient pour dans quelques heures et Harry était prostré près de la fenêtre de leurs appartements.

Ils n'étaient pas restés bien longtemps au manoir Malefoy. Ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard assez rapidement après le mariage afin de ne pas manquer trop de cours. Mais Drago avait promis à son époux qu'ils partiraient en voyage de noce, plus tard.

Le blond était allé rendre visite aux Serpentard tandis que son époux avait refusé nettement. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec des Vert-et-Argent qui n'allaient pas cesser de se moquer. Depuis le mariage, Harry avait l'impression que tous les Serpents ne cessaient de lui sourire ironiquement, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que le Gryffondor ignorait et qu'ils se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Drago, certain de la réponse de son mari : « tu es paranoïaque ». Le brun préférait grandement rester à lire ses cours que de rester assis en silence à écouter une discussion qui ne l'intéressait guère et pour laquelle il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Pour les Vert-et-Argent, il n'était qu'un intrus. Il était marié à l'un des leurs mais il n'avait rien à faire chez les Serpentard. Et ils se faisaient un devoir de le lui montrer.

Énervé et lassé d'étudier, Harry envoya ses cours par terre d'un geste rageur et se leva. Il ne pouvait pas quitter l'appartement sans Drago. Son mari était moins sur son dos mais lui interdisait toujours de s'éloigner trop de lui lorsque cela n'était pas obligatoire. Harry avait réussi à négocier de ne pas être obligé de suivre Drago partout, y compris en cours, lorsque le jeune brun avait une heure ou deux de libre.

Harry passait son temps libre avec Henry à travailler. Ils se parlaient à peine, sauf pour s'échanger des informations sur tel ou tel point de cours. Et le jeune Gryffondor devait avouer que les conversations avec Henry sur n'importe quel sujet commençaient à lui manquer. Il voyait peu ses anciens camarades de dortoir et était peu au fait des nouvelles qui ne manquaient pas de circuler dans la tour. Ça aussi, ça lui manquait.

Il évitait de demander à Drago de l'accompagner dans la salle commune des Lions, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression faciale du Serpentard pour comprendre que s'approcher des Gryffondor le dégoûtait.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire que Drago ne faisait pas d'effort, il acceptait de manger au moins un repas par jour à la table des Rouge-et-Or mais faisait en sorte d'y rester le moins longtemps possible, poussant Harry à manger rapidement.

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, tirant Harry de ses pensées, le jeune homme regarda l'heure. Ça faisait tout juste trente minutes que le Serpentard était parti et le voilà déjà de retour ?

Quelque chose avait dû se passer.

Il fallait dix minutes pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Vert-et-Argent. Avec les dix minutes de trajet retour, peut-être moins vu qu'il semblait essoufflé, Drago avait dû rester en tout et pour tout, dix minutes. Normalement, il y passait près d'une heure au minimum. Harry s'était attendu à voir son mari rentrer pour le couvre-feu vers vingt-deux heures soit dans une bonne heure et demie.

Il allait demander des explications quant à ce retour un peu prématuré – bien que la présence de son époux ne le dérange pas le moins du monde – mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, il fondit sur le brun, le força à se lever et dévora ses lèvres avec avidité. Sa langue passa la barrière des lèvres de son amant, s'enroulant autour de sa jumelle. Ses mains se posèrent sue les fesses de son époux et il rapprocha leur corps.

Cette démonstration de force, de domination et de passion interloqua Harry mais le jeune homme se laissa faire. Cependant, le baiser fut trop bref à son goût et il se sentit repoussé, ses bras soudain enserrés par deux mains puissantes. En regardant son amant, il frissonna devant les yeux mercures qui semblaient brûler de colère.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas quitté nos appartements pour aller te promener !

- Pourquoi ?

- Dis-le ! hurla Drago.

- Je n'ai pas quitté le salon depuis que tu es parti, bégaya Harry, inquiet par ce brusque accès de violence.

- Jure-le moi !

Devant cette scène de jalousie, Harry ne put que jurer sans oser demander pourquoi Drago réagissait de la sorte. Il avait espéré que son mari se calmerait mais lorsqu'il vit ce dernier tirer sa baguette, il recula autant qu'il le put avec la main qui lui serrait le bras.

- Ne bouge pas, je veux vérifier que tu dis bien la vérité ! _Viam hora_ ! prononça Drago.

Sous leurs yeux, un parchemin apparut et se couvrit de lignes d'écriture. Drago regarda attentivement le bout de papier et se calma tout à fait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Harry, intrigué.

- Sortilège de Trace.

- J'y suis encore soumis ? s'étonna Harry.

Il savait que Drago avait posé sur lui un sortilège de traçage, son mari le lui avait même dit mais Harry avait complètement oublié son existence, de même que le sortilège d'enregistrement.

- Bien sûr ! Tu croyais que quoi ? En cas de danger, je sais où tu te trouves !

- Mais, je ne suis pas en danger là.

- Ce sortilège, c'est la condition sine qua non pour que je te laisse seul de temps en temps. Jusque là, depuis qu'on a tout mis à plat, je n'en ai pas eu recours.

- Et le sortilège d'enregistrement ?

- Je te l'ai retiré.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry après quelques instants de silence. Pourquoi tu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que, soudain, tu utilises ce sortilège ? Ma parole ne te suffit plus ?

- Si ! s'exaspéra Drago. C'était un cas d'extrême urgence. Je ne doute pas de ta parole mais je voulais être certain.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le divan, laissant Harry en plan. Le jeune brun s'installa à son tour, étonné. Cas d'extrême urgence ?

- Daphné est une garce, fit Drago. Mais Tracey est pire encore. Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle commune, Millicent m'a fait part de quelque chose. D'après elle, des rumeurs circulent à Poudlard depuis quelques jours. Des rumeurs sur ton compte.

Harry grogna. Il s'en était douté. Ça expliquait donc les regards moqueurs de certains Serpentard.

- D'après ces rumeurs, tu irais voir un peu n'importe qui pour coucher. J'ignore qui les a lancé, reprit Drago en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, outré. Et je n'y prête aucune attention. Cela dit, je pense avoir une idée sur l'origine de ces rumeurs. Toujours est-il que, quelques minutes après mon arrivée, Tracey a déboulé comme si elle avait un Feudeymon aux trousses. Elle s'est mise à me raconter qu'elle t'avait vu embrasser je ne sais plus quel type dans une salle de classe. Les rumeurs, je peux passer outre parce que je sais que tu ne couches avec personne d'autre que moi. Mais ce genre d'insinuation, j'en suis incapable.

- C'est pareil pourtant. C'est une rumeur qui vient juste de la bouche du lanceur.

- Pas pour moi ni pour les élémentaires ! Je suis capable de dire si tu as couché avec une autre personne que moi parce que tu es mon compagnon. Avant j'ignorais que j'avais cette faculté mais maintenant, après notre mariage, j'ai découvert que je pouvais reconnaître mon odeur sur toi, odeur qui n'a toujours pas disparu. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as embrassé quelqu'un, autre que moi. Quand Tracey a insinué que tu avais peut-être quitté nos appartements, j'ai vu rouge et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir jusqu'ici afin de vérifier si tu étais toujours là. Je ne supporterai pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs ou que tu envisages même d'aller embrasser qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, même par jeu. C'est clair ?

- Très.

Drago tira doucement Harry afin de l'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui, et cala ses mains au creux des reins de son compagnon.

- Tu devrais me faire confiance, murmura Harry. Sans ça, ça ne marchera jamais.

- Je te fais confiance sinon je ne te permettrais pas de rester seul ici ou en cours, fit Drago d'une voix calme. Mais rester de marbre en voyant une autre personne t'approcher, non. J'en suis incapable. C'est dans ma nature d'être jaloux des autres que je trouve trop près de toi. C'est comme ça. Je suis incapable de combattre ça et tous les élémentaires de feu sont comme moi. Maintenant embrasse-moi.

Harry ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Drago et embrassa les lèvres pâles et fines du jeune homme sous lui. Il sentit les mains du jeune homme se crisper sur sa chute de reins et tenter de rapprocher leur corps. Le brun s'écarta, posant son front contre celui du blond.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Drago d'une voix chaude.

C'était étrange mais dès qu'il employait ce ton, son mari ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation. Mais lui aussi avait envie de Drago et cette envie était la sienne, elle n'était nullement provoquée par l'élémental.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour sur le tapis du salon.

- Je suis tout à toi.

0o0

L'arrivée au manoir Malefoy fut différente des autres fois. En effet, un elfe de maison était venu les attendre à la gare et les emmena, avec leurs bagages, à destination.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall – la magie des elfes surprendrait toujours Harry – le brun grimaça. Il avait cette maison en horreur sans savoir pourquoi. Et il soupirait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de devoir y passer quinze jours. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer rendre visite à ses oncles pour Noël, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il voulait revoir Sirius et Severus, passer les fêtes avec eux, comme avant. Ça lui manquait.

Néanmoins, il suivit Drago afin d'aller saluer leurs hôtes et après quelques minutes de questions, histoire de savoir comment ils allaient, Harry et Drago se retirèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre du blond. Cette chambre, Harry ne la considérait pas encore comme la sienne. Tout comme cette maison. L'endroit était beau, certes mais Harry ne s'y sentait pas chez lui.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre ni sa maison. Le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui, c'était Poudlard, même la maison de ses oncles n'était qu'un lieu de passage où il y restait deux mois par an quand il ne partait pas en voyage avec ses oncles. Poudlard, il y avait passé presque sept ans de sa vie. Il y avait tous ses souvenirs.

- ... année, commenta Drago, posté à la fenêtre.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu ce que Drago venait de dire.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je disais que le parc était beau à cette période de l'année.

Harry s'approcha et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le parc. Le paysage était blanc. La neige avait envahi l'espace, rendant l'atmosphère étrange. Mais Drago avait raison, c'était beau.

- En parlant de parc, fit doucement Harry, espérant amener Drago sur un sujet qui le tenait à cœur mais pour lequel Harry devait prendre des pincettes, tu crois qu'il serait possible d'aller voir le manoir dont j'ai hérité ?

Drago se tourna lentement vers lui, le visage impassible. Harry redoutait sa réponse.

- Et pour quelle raison devrions nous y aller ? Tu l'as dit-toi-même, tu détestes celui qui s'est fait passer pour ton père. Alors pourquoi aller là-bas ?

- Parce que, malgré mon mépris pour cet homme à cause de tout ce qu'il m'a fait, sans lui, je serai mort aujourd'hui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu lui dois quelque chose !

- Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... les terres, le manoir et tout le reste, c'est à moi. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. Et...

- Et ?

- Disons que... je pensais que si le manoir était en bon état, après des travaux, nous pourrions y vivre, avoua Harry d'une voix faible.

Stupéfait, Drago ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son ni dire le moindre mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne.

- Y vivre ? Tu as perdu la raison ? !

- Peut-être mais...

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu habiter là bas alors que tu as une maison ? !

- Ce n'est pas chez moi ! cria presque Harry. Ça ne sera jamais chez moi, fit-il plus doucement. Écoute-moi avant de dire quoique ce soit, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais été chez moi nulle part, reprit Harry sans attendre la réponse de Drago. Avec Balthazar ou chez mes oncles, ce n'était pas chez moi. Ici non plus.

- Tu...

- J'admets avoir eu bien plus de libertés chez mes oncles et ici mais, même si j'y habite, cette maison ne sera jamais à moi. Pareil pour la maison de mes oncles. Le manoir Donewood me revient à cause d'une clause que Balthazar n'avait pas dû prévoir mais peu importe. C'est ma maison, je peux y vivre avec ma famille sans avoir de comptes à rendre. Tu comprends ?

Réflexion faite, Drago n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris mais il hocha la tête. Ça semblait important pour Harry.

- Les Malefoy ont toujours vécu sous ce toit, depuis des générations, répondit Drago. Aucun de mes ancêtres n'a cherché à avoir sa maison à lui.

- Si, un couple. Le nôtre. Oncle Severus répétait sans cesse que Henry et moi, une fois mariés, allions quitter leur maison parce que c'était normal de partir, d'avoir son propre foyer, sa famille. J'ai grandi avec ce précepte.

- Pas moi, claqua Drago en espérant clore la discussion.

Mais c'était sans compter la tête de mule qu'était son mari.

- Je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision maintenant, répliqua Harry en douceur avec une lueur de déception dans son regard. Je te demande juste de considérer l'option. Pour le moment, j'ignore si le manoir est viable, j'ai juste envie d'aller le voir afin de déterminer les possibles travaux à faire. Si l'endroit ne te plaît pas, très bien, on le met en vente. Si l'endroit te plaît, on peut le garder et... enfin bref, j'apprécie tes parents mais en vivant ici toute l'année, j'aurais l'impression d'oublier ma famille. Je vais les voir moins souvent. Déjà que je les vois peu.

- Tu vois ta famille plus souvent que je ne vois mes parents ! rétorqua froidement Drago.

Harry serra les dents. Drago était-il aveugle ou faisait-il exprès d'être à ce point obtus ?

- Alors dis-moi quelle est la dernière discussion que j'ai eu avec mon frère ou avec un de mes oncles ? Je parle des Black !

- Le jour de notre mariage ! exulta Drago.

- Qui remonte à quand ? ! s'énerva Harry. Quinze jours ! Et c'était une discussion qui n'a duré que dix minutes ! Quand nous ne sommes pas en cours ou chez les Serpents, nous sommes dans notre appartement ! Et quand je vois mon frère, c'est en cours ou rapidement pendant un repas ! Les seuls mots que j'ai pu échanger avec lui c'était, « tu as compris le cours ? » ou encore « il te reste une feuille ou une plume ou de l'encre ? », c'est profond comme conversation !

La conversation venait de virer à la dispute, Drago et Harry le voyaient bien mais, en cet instant, ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? !

- Oui !

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes pas d'y aller au lieu de t'en prendre à moi maintenant ? !

- Vu la tête que tu tirais les deux fois où je t'ai demandé, la réponse m'a paru claire !

Drago ne sut quoi répondre face à cette diatribe. Il devait avouer que Harry n'avait pas tord, aller chez les Gryffondor n'était pas une idée qui l'enthousiasmait. Et s'il ne voulait pas y aller, il refusait que Harry s'y rende tout seul. Il n'aimait pas savoir son mari loin de lui. Il acceptait déjà que Harry ne le suive pas en cours mais ce n'était pas de bon cœur.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Harry après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer, c'est que, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais passer ma vie avec tes parents et loin des miens. Je ne te demande pas de choisir, Drago. Mais...

- Aucune épouse n'a trouvé à redire de cet arrangement, tu es le premier.

- Au cas où tu aurais oublié ce détail, je ne suis pas une femme mais un homme. Notre couple en lui-même est « anormal », fit Harry en mimant les guillemets.

Drago voyait parfaitement où Harry l'emmenait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sauter bêtement et à pieds joints, dans le piège.

- Si je suis ta réflexion, étant donné que nous sommes un couple différent des autres Malefoy, nous devrions faire différemment ?

- Grosso modo, c'est ça.

Harry était un Serpentard refoulé. Drago capitula.

- Je vais y réfléchir mais je pense que nous pourrions y aller lundi.

Drago allait voir le manoir, si la construction ne lui plaisait pas, il refuserait tout nettement. Et ça, Harry en était parfaitement conscient mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait

0o0

Lorsque Drago avait mis ses parents au courant de l'idée de Harry, Lucius avait tempêté et Narcissa avait tenté de convaincre son gendre que c'était une mauvaise idée mais le brun n'en avait pas démordu.

Résultat des courses, les Malefoy avaient exigé venir. Harry n'avait pu refuser. Si Drago était d'accord, c'était l'argent venant de Lucius qui allait servir aux rénovations, pas le sien.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les grilles du manoir Donewood. Rien qu'en arrivant, Harry soupira. Tout était en état déplorable. Les barreaux étaient rouillés et un pan de la clôture s'était effondré mais la porte donnant accès au domaine était fermée. Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'approcha. Il devait vérifier que le Gobelin Connok n'avait pas dit n'importe quoi. Le seul moyen était d'ouvrir lui-même la porte grillagée, comme le lui avait indiqué Lucius. Il posa sa main contre le blason autrefois doré des Donewood et un grincement retentit.

L'accès venait de lui être accordé. Connok avait eu raison, Harry Malefoy, né Potter, était l'héritier du domaine Donewood.

Il pénétra dans le parc et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Tout était en friche. Même déjà du temps de son ancien propriétaire, le parc du manoir n'était pas en bon état.

Au loin, se dressait la bâtisse. De là où ils se trouvaient, chacun pouvait voir qu'une partie de la toiture était manquante mais le manoir semblait encore solide. Drago devait avouer que l'architecture n'était pas si mal. C'était plus petit que le manoir Malefoy mais ça restait assez grand et semblait bien agencé. Restait encore à voir l'intérieur.

Ils remontèrent le chemin terreux sur lequel poussait de la mauvaise herbe et parvinrent sans encombre au pied des marches du perron. De près, lorsque Harry en fit le tour, le manoir était fissuré ça et là et était envahi par le lierre dépourvu de feuilles. Au printemps ou en été, les murs devaient être verts. C'était beau au regard mais mauvais pour les murs. Harry se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de tout faire enlever.

Quand il retourna vers le perron, il gravit les quelques marches, rejoignant les autres qui l'attendaient, chaudement emmitouflés dans leur cape d'hiver.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte et pénétra dans la demeure. Aussitôt, les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Le hall n'avait pas changé, il était comme avant. À vue d'œil, tout semblait en état mais Harry préférait se méfier des apparences.

Un « pop » retentit, laissant apparaître un elfe de maison que Harry reconnut immédiatement comme étant Lotty. Elle non plus n'avait pas changé. Elle s'inclina devant eux.

- Lotty est ravie de voir Maître Donewood Monsieur être de retour chez lui.

- Maître Malefoy, reprit durement Drago. Mon mari ne portera pas le nom d'un homme qui a fait de son existence un enfer pendant dix ans.

Lotty s'inclina en se confondant en excuses et assura qu'elle ne refera plus l'erreur. Elle couina aussi sur le fait qu'elle irait se punir pour avoir manqué de respect à son maître mais Harry lui donna l'ordre de ne rien en faire.

- Combien d'elfes reste-t-il ici ?

- Seuls six sont encore au service de cette famille, Maître Malefoy Monsieur. Quatre sont morts la première année suivant la mort de Maître Donewood. Et deux, il y a deux ans.

- Six ? s'étonna Drago. Il faut combien d'elfe pour entretenir cet endroit ? ! Ce manoir est dans un état déplorable ! Et je ne parle même pas du parc !

C'est vrai qu'en comparaison avec le manoir Malefoy, propre et lumineux, cette demeure semblait sale et sombre.

- Que Monsieur excuse Lotty, s'écria la pauvre elfe en se tordant les oreilles, l'ancien maître de Lotty n'aimait pas que les elfes touchent au hall d'entrée. Les elfes ont donc fait selon ses désirs, y compris après sa mort. Lotty est désolée d'avoir manqué de jugement mais elle ignorait que le nouveau maître allait venir et qu'il serait différent de maître Donewood.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, stupide elfe ? ! Ton ancien maître était...

Une pression sur son bras l'empêcha de continuer sa diatribe sanglante.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, fit Harry à l'elfe, d'une voix plus douce que celle de son mari. Je pense que visiter le manoir ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- Avant toute chose, Harry, objecta Lucius, je vous conseille d'aller vérifier les protections. Vous êtes le propriétaire du manoir, seul vous avez accès aux protections et aux barrières. Cela vous donnera une bonne idée de l'étendue des dégâts, si dégâts il y a.

- Comment puis-je les voir ?

- En général, elles se situent dans une pièce au centre-même de la bâtisse. Les manoirs sorciers sont construits de telle manière qu'ils sont au centre du domaine. Ce manoir-ci compte trois niveaux, s'il y a des cachots.

- C'est le cas.

- Alors, la pièce dont je viens de vous parler se trouve à ce niveau. Pour la trouver, il suffit de trouver le centre exact de la maison. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, faites appel à votre magie afin de la lier un instant avec celle de la maison. Les protections se lisent sur une palette de couleur qui passe par les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel mais commencent par le blanc et finissent par le noir. Blanc, tout va bien. Du rouge au jaune, ça reste encore acceptable, vert, c'est la limite mais du bleu à l'indigo, les protections sont faibles. Noir, la maison est sans protection. Vous pourrez voir jusqu'où s'étendent les barrières si vous le souhaitez. Nous allons faire un tour dans les autres pièces à l'étage afin de vous laisser le champ libre.

Harry remercia son beau-père d'un signe de tête. Les connaissances de Lucius étaient un atout et Harry se félicita en cet instant d'avoir accepté sa présence ainsi que celle de Narcissa. Il attendit à peine qu'ils soient montés pour filer dans le bureau. Il le savait, cette pièce était au centre exact du manoir et du domaine. Personne n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y entrer sans autorisation. À l'époque, Balthazar supportait pas le dérangement, les elfes et Harry évitaient donc de frapper à la porte sans une excuse valable.

Comme le lui avait expliqué Lucius, il fit appel à sa magie et la lia à celle du manoir qui le reconnaissait pleinement comme son nouveau maître. Aussitôt, des couleurs lui apparurent. Mais rien d'alarmant. La couleur était rosâtre, plus proche du blanc que du rouge. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur les barrières, il fut satisfait en voyant qu'elles s'étendaient tout autour du domaine.

Rasséréné, Harry coupa son lien avec la pièce et sortit. Il ne chercha pas les Malefoy qui devaient être encore à l'étage, mais visita d'un œil neuf les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Toutes les salles étaient meublées dans un goût affreux. Petit, ça n'avait pas choqué Harry, au contraire, tout ce faste lui faisait briller les yeux, lui, pauvre enfant qui se contentait pour tout bien d'une couverture trop petite. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que Balthazar avait fait exprès de mettre des meubles imposants et clinquants afin de pallier son manque de fortune, montrant qu'il était riche.

Harry soupira en se disant que la plupart des meubles risquaient de finir chez des antiquaires. Lui vivant, jamais une de ces horreurs ne resterait dans cette demeure.

Il continua sa visite, inventoriant mentalement ce qu'il y avait à faire et la liste ne cessait de s'allonger.

À l'étage, Drago passait lui aussi en revu les pièces. Il avait de suite remarqué que toutes les fenêtres avaient été obscurcies, sans doute par un sort lancé par Balthazar. En général, lorsqu'un sorcier faisait ça, c'était qu'il craignait pour sa vie. Mais Lord Donewood était fou et paranoïaque, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications quant à son geste.

- Drago, je te prie de reconsidérer la question, fit Narcissa, essaie de convaincre Harry de renoncer à ce projet fou. Cette bâtisse est dans un état épouvantable, elle n'est pas habitable.

- Mère, nous n'avons pas dit que nous allions déménager demain, ni même que nous allions déménager pour venir ici. Harry a eu une idée et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est loin d'être stupide. Et cette demeure, avec quelques travaux, peut se révéler être habitable. C'est assez grand, bien agencé.

- Loin d'être stupide ? s'écria Narcissa qui ne semblait avoir retenu que ça. C'est complètement insensé ! Lucius, dis quelque chose ? !

- Mère, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que c'est à moi de savoir si cette idée est stupide ou non. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que Harry m'a dit et je dois avouer que je le comprends. Je sais que vous ne supportiez pas de vivre sous le même toit que Grand-Mère, asséna-t-il en voyant sa mère froncer les sourcils. Vous en êtes même venue à vous enfuir, parce que Grand-Mère était insupportable et qu'elle vous en faisait baver. Vous n'étiez pas la bienvenue sous son toit. Père, je sais également que vous rendre chez Bon-Papa et Bonne-Maman était pire qu'une corvée, parce que vous ne vous vous sentiez pas chez vous. C'est ce que ressent Harry. À la différence près, il ne trouve pas sa belle-mère insupportable et désagréable mais il ne se sent pas chez lui. Je pense qu'aller passer quelques jours chez les Black serait, non pas une corvée, mais j'aurais l'impression d'être un intrus.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder tour à tour ses parents.

- Avant de venir ici, une chose était sûre, si la maison ne me plaisait pas, le projet de Harry tombait à l'eau. Mais, cette maison a du caractère et un certain charme une fois repeinte et meublée avec goût. Ma décision est prise mais nous ne partirons pas du manoir Malefoy avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Soit, capitula Lucius.

Lucius n'avait jamais été contre l'idée que son fils quitte le foyer. Drago avait ce désir d'indépendance. Là où certains enfants de familles riches profitaient honteusement de la fortune de leurs parents, Drago, lui, avait cherché un moyen de faire fructifier l'argent qu'il recevait tous les mois, dès l'âge de treize ans, se composant un petit capital au cas où ses parents seraient venus à décéder avant sa majorité, bloquant les comptes. Il avait toujours dépensé avec parcimonie, non sans supplier de temps en temps ses parents lorsqu'il désirait ardemment quelque chose. Et Narcissa faisait toujours en sorte de lui acheter ce dont il avait besoin.

Sa femme couvait leur fils. Elle avait toujours couvé Drago. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que la compagne de Drago était un homme, Narcissa avait demandé à son fils s'il était certain de vouloir s'unir. Ce n'était pas par homophobie mais elle avait du mal à voir son bébé, son unique enfant, grandir et devenir un homme. Elle aurait réagi de la même façon en apprenant que Drago épousait une fille. Mais, Lucius se demandait si la relation qu'auraient entretenu les deux femmes aurait été comme celle que Narcissa entretenait avec Harry. Sans doute que sa charmante et ravissante épouse aurait vu sa belle-fille comme la personne qui avait pris sa place dans le cœur de son fils. Harry étant un homme, il ne pourrait jamais remplacer l'amour d'une mère.

- Nous aurons lieu de reparler de ça plus en détail un autre jour, fit Lucius. Pas de décision hâtive, Drago. Pour l'instant, tu dis ça mais je préfère que tu y réfléchisses encore.

- Bien Père, concéda Drago bien que sa décision soit déjà prise.

Harry les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, mais, plongé dans sa liste mentale, il les remarqua à peine et reprit sa route, continuant son inventaire mental mais cette fois, les Malefoy le suivirent.

Heureusement pour Narcissa, ils quittèrent le manoir Donewood une heure plus tard pour rentrer au manoir Malefoy, arrivant juste pour le dîner.

- Maître Drago, Monsieur, couina un elfe en apparaissant au beau milieu du repas, un courrier pour vous, fit-il en tendant une lettre que Drago s'empressa de prendre et d'ouvrir malgré le regard peu amène de ses parents qui ne supportaient pas qu'on lise durant les repas de famille.

Le jeune homme parcourut la missive, assez étonné par le contenu et la replia pour la ranger dans une poche de sa robe puis se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ose espérer, Drago, le reprit Lucius, que cette lettre était assez importante pour te permettre de lire à table alors que tu sais que c'est impoli.

Drago reposa ses couverts dans son assiette, jetant un regard dépité sur sa viande qui refroidissait.

- C'est en effet assez important. J'ai le regret, Mère, de vous annoncer que Harry et moi-même ne serons pas là pour le déjeuner de Noël.

Il préféra regarder sa mère mais vit du coin de l'œil, Harry froncer les sourcils.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Narcissa. Tu n'as jamais manqué le déjeuner de Noël.

- Nous sommes invités, Harry et moi, chez son parrain. Lord Sirius Black vient de m'envoyer son invitation.

Narcissa se retint de soupirer. C'était trop d'un coup pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir son fils lui être arraché. Il reniait toutes les traditions en voulant s'installer autre part qu'au manoir et voilà que la famille de Harry voulait lui prendre son enfant pour le traditionnel repas de Noël.

Une part d'elle-même lui souffla que c'était ça, être mère, accepter de voir son enfant partir. Mais là, elle devait accepter trop et trop vite.

- Harry, répliqua Lucius en voyant son gendre, la fourchette en équilibre précaire entre ses doigts et la bouche grande ouverte, veuillez, s'il vous plaît, nous épargner la vision de vos amygdales.

Harry s'empressa de refermer la bouche d'un claquement de dent mais n'abandonna pas son regard interloqué tandis que Narcissa exigeait de lire la missive. Drago la lui passa et reprit son repas là où il l'avait arrêté. Avec un peu de chance, sa viande devait être encore mangeable.

- Bien, fit Narcissa en reposant la lettre. C'est donc une affaire entendue. Une invitation ne se refuse pas. Cependant, vous devez être rentrés pour dix-neuf heures au plus tard. Vous devez encore vous préparer pour le bal.

Harry gémit intérieurement. Il avait oublié ce maudit bal. Il soupçonnait Narcissa d'avoir fait signe à tout le gratin de l'aristocratie et des gens du ministère. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre.

Il n'avait pas vu la liste des invités mais doutait fortement de voir des Gryffondor. Aucun ne lui avait parlé, les années précédentes, d'un quelconque bal organisé par les Malefoy. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se planta devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, pensif pendant que Drago troquait sa robe de sorcier contre un bas de pyjama.

- Tu penses à quoi ? lui demanda Drago une fois fin prêt.

- Aucune idée. Tout et rien.

- Viens y réfléchir au lit, alors.

Obéissant, Harry se déshabilla et se glissa sous les couvertures, aussitôt rejoint par Drago qui l'attira sur lui et lui massa lentement le dos. Sa main dérivait de plus en plus bas jusqu'aux fesses fermes du brun.

Son mari l'allumait, Harry n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il se laissa faire, se détendant sous les caresses.

Il n'était pas très actif dans leurs relations mais n'était pas passif non plus. Quand la main de Drago passa sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama, Harry se fit un devoir de parsemer la moindre parcelle de peau atteignable sans bouger. Il connaissait les points sensibles de son mari et se fixa pour but de lui faire perdre la tête.

* * *

**À suivre**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bêta** : octo que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour son travail.

**Note** : merci à Kisis pour sa review anonyme. Merci aux autres pour vos reviews et à ceux qui ont lu.

* * *

Chapitre 22

25 décembre.

Drago se réveilla doucement, au chaud sous ses lourdes couvertures, avec le poids rassurant de son mari allongé sur lui. Il sentait le souffle lent de Harry dans son cou.

C'était son petit plaisir du matin, se réveiller avant Harry et rester allongé à l'écouter respirer. Plus jeune, il avait toujours détesté dormir avec des peluches, elles finissaient invariablement par terre. Il avait aussi partagé le lit de Théo et de Blaise lors des premières nuits à Poudlard et il n'avait jamais fermé l'œil. Lorsqu'il était malade étant petit, il avait souvent dormi dans le lit de ses parents et avait passé son temps à se tourner et se retourner.

Il avait fini par croire que la présence d'une autre personne le gênait. Il fallait croire que cette gêne s'était envolée avec Harry. Maintenant, Drago s'imaginait mal dormir sans son mari tout près de lui. Parfois, quand le brun s'endormait près du bord, Drago le ramenait sur lui.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression de se transformer en guimauve dès qu'il voyait son amant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé nourrir de tels sentiments. Mais il fallait croire que la vie de couple changeait une personne et que même un Malefoy pouvait succomber à la magie de l'amour. C'était affreusement fleur-bleue quand il y pensait, mais Drago se disait que c'était très vrai.

Sur ces pensées mièvres, le jeune homme soupira. Dans quelques heures, il serait chez les Black et il appréhendait un peu le déjeuner familial. Il connaissait à peine le cousin de sa mère, ne l'ayant pas eu comme professeur, puisque les cours de Duel n'étaient enseignés qu'aux rares élèves ayant pris cette option en Sixième Année. Et Severus avait beau être le directeur des Serpentard ainsi qu'un excellent professeur de Potions, son attitude glaciale et son air peu avenant ne faisaient pas de lui une personne avec laquelle Drago aimait passer plus de cinq minutes. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que l'héritier Malefoy avait cru lorsqu'il était encore en Sixième Année. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Severus Rogue, maintenant Black, pouvait se montrer aimable et souriant. Drago en avait eu la preuve à quelques reprises lorsqu'il avait rencontré son professeur hors de l'enceinte de l'école.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient été choqués en apprenant que Severus avait épousé Sirius. Ils avaient même été moins surpris lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Severus avait éduqué Henry Potter, et plus récemment, Harry. Lorsqu'on voyait pour la première fois les garçons, personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient les neveux et les pupilles de l'irascible professeur – bien que Harry soit en réalité sous la tutelle de son parrain Sirius.

Malgré ce que Harry en disait, Drago craignait légèrement Severus. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait vu cet homme de près. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait vu de près cet homme. C'était juste après le banquet, une fois que les préfets avaient conduit les Première Année dans leur salle commune. Les Serpentard avaient vu débouler Severus Rogue, sa cape noire flottant dans son sillage, lui donnant l'air d'une chauve-souris géante. Drago n'avait pas été rassuré et, pour un peu, il aurait filé droit chez le directeur – s'il avait su à l'époque à ce moment-là où se trouvait le bureau – et supplié le Choixpeau de le placer dans une autre maison.

Severus avait été clair, direct et menaçant. Tous les élèves de Première Année avaient tremblé en écoutant son discours. Ceux des autres années aussi, Drago en était sûr.

Essayant de ne pas y penser, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui dormait encore, puis à son armoire qui contenait les cadeaux qu'il avait acheté quelques jours auparavant.

Il avait passé l'âge de filer vers le sapin installé dans le grand salon afin d'ouvrir ses paquets. Il y avait encore le conifère mais maintenant, les cadeaux étaient donnés directement au destinataire.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un gémissement. Il sentit soudain Harry se frotter contre lui et l'entendit murmurer son nom. Si son mari le chauffait, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Drago n'était pas un saint, surtout pas quand Harry l'allumait. Il résistait sans problème lorsqu'une fille lui faisait du gringue ou quand un garçon le draguait. Mais dès que Harry souriait ou le touchait, Drago devait se retenir de lui sauter dessus . Il adorait lui faire l'amour et se repaître de ses gémissements, ses soupirs, son regard et son corps offert. C'était le même plaisir à chaque fois.

Quand il entendit Harry haleter, il sourit et glissa sa main sur les fesses de son compagnon, l'autre dans les cheveux emmêlés et désordonnés.

Qui aurait cru que Harry Malefoy, la vierge pudique et timide de Poudlard que la plupart des filles et des garçons rêvaient de se faire, serait si demandeur de sexe ? Sûrement pas Drago. Mais ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas.

Harry grogna soudain et se redressa un peu. Un coup d'œil apprit à Drago que son mari venait de se réveiller mais ce dernier, aveugle sans ses lunettes, ne vit pas que son compagnon l'était également.

- Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir ce genre de rêves ? murmura le blond.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry gémit et enterra son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il était certain d'avoir les joues rouges de honte.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Tout, assura Drago, amusé. C'était tout bonnement... bandant. Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, couina Harry.

Il haleta quand Drago le ramena contre lui. La cuisse de son époux pressa son érection rendue douloureuse par son rêve plus que suggestif. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, ressemblant fort à « sadique ».

- Apparemment, ton rêve ne t'a pas soulagé.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Si tu veux te soulager, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider, glissa Drago en basculant Harry sur le dos et en s'installant entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

Harry siffla lorsque son érection se retrouva comprimée. Son corps s'arqua. Drago se mordit la lèvre en le voyant prendre du plaisir. Son mari était beau avec les joues rouges et les yeux brumeux.

Drago s'amusa à parsemer le torse offert de baisers brûlants, faisant gémir son amant. Mais pas une fois il ne s'occupa réellement du problème. Harry savait que son mari n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait exactement. Qu'il prononce à voix haute ses souhaits mais, il n'osait pas, il avait beau essayer, il n'y parvenait pas. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il était plus à l'aise avec les gestes qu'avec les mots. Mais cette fois, il avait beau montrer ce qu'il désirait, son mari ne répondait pas à sa demande muette.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, lui confirma Drago. J'ai envie d'entendre ta voix me supplier de te faire l'amour, de te sucer ou de simplement te masturber.

Harry se cacha le visage, certain de mourir de combustion spontanée, tellement il était gêné. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Drago joua un instant avec lui, effleurant sa peau sans chercher à approfondir les caresses. Harry gémissait, criait aussi mais il savait que, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas y déroger.

Ce n'étaient que des mots. De simples mots. Mais aucun ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il savait que s'il ne disait rien, Drago jouerait encore avec lui jusqu'à ce que le blond se lasse ou que Harry craque.

Finalement, Harry fut le premier à céder et supplia Drago de le prendre, ce que le blond s'empressa de faire. Les cris et les gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, le couple s'installa, avec une grimace presque imperceptible pour Harry, dans un des divans du grand salon.

Drago avait apporté les cadeaux, prenant au passage ceux de son mari et les posa à ses pieds. Lucius sirotait un thé, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil préféré, en attendant Narcissa qui n'allait pas tarder. En effet, elle entra dans la pièce, la mine resplendissante.

0o0

Henry tournait en rond devant la cheminée du salon dans le salon. Ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était anxieux ou énervé. Petit, il se serait jeté dans les bras de Severus mais il n'avait plus onze ans et son parrain ne se gênerait pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- Henry, grogna Severus, assis dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, le nez plongé dans le journal, arrête de tourner, on dirait un animal en cage et tu vas ruiner le tapis !

- Mais...

Severus baissa son journal et fixa son neveu. Il l'adorait pour sûr, mais un Potter nerveux qui attendait son frère était hautement insupportable pour les nerfs du pauvre professeur qu'il était. Cependant, Severus se força au calme.

- Faire des allers et retours ne fera pas avancer le temps plus vite. Lis un bouquin en attendant mais arrête ce remue-ménage !

- Mais...

- Harry est censé arriver à midi, il n'est que onze heures ! Et il est hors de question que tu passes encore une heure à tenter de creuser une tranchée dans mon salon ! Sinon, je peux te garantir que je te fais boire la plus immonde des potions de mon laboratoire et que je t'enferme à double-tour dans ta chambre sans même aspirer à voir Harry ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

Severus devait vraiment en avoir marre pour le menacer de la sorte. Henry était presque certain que son parrain ne lui ferait pas une telle chose mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il opta pour un plan de repli et fila dans sa chambre creuser une tranchée.

Le professeur de Potions soupira d'aise. Enfin un peu de silence. Il allait pouvoir lire son journal en paix.

C'était sans compter l'énergumène qui lui servait de mari.

Sirius déboula dans le salon, baguette en main et nettoya la pièce dans ses moindres recoins sous l'œil médusé de son époux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? hurla Severus pour se faire entendre du cabot dégénéré qui beuglait ses sorts ménagers.

Les cris de son cher et tendre eurent le mérite de faire taire Sirius qui se tourna vers Severus, intrigué par son comportement étrange, son époux n'étant pas du genre à hurler comme une poissonnière.

- Je fais le ménage, répliqua l'héritier Black comme si c'était évident.

- Sirius, fit lentement Severus, comme s'il s'adressait à une personne mentalement déficiente, cette pièce te paraît-elle sale ? Désordonnée ?

- Sait-on jamais, répliqua le professeur de Duel, les poings sur les hanches, observant son époux de haut en bas.

- Penses-tu que je serai assis à lire le journal si le salon était sale ?

Le Maître des Potions avait haussé un sourcil, pensant clairement que le Maraudeur se moquait de lui.

- Peut-être pas, avoua son époux qui commençait à reculer, conscient que le ton sirupeux de son mari n'était pas bon signe.

- Qu'en conclus-tu ?

- Que tu es déjà passé par là, hésita Sirius d'une petite voix.

- Exact, dix points pour Gryffondor, et ?

- Et, je ferai bien de filer vérifier la dinde, continua-t-il légèrement plus assuré.

- En voilà une bonne idée, Sirius, conclut son mari avec un ton sarcastique.

Sirius opta à son tour pour le repli, imitant sans le savoir son neveu qui avait filé de la même manière devant le regard glacial de Severus, laissant enfin au directeur des Serpentard le loisir de lire son journal en paix. Avec les deux zouaves, c'était de plus en plus difficile. Il fallait croire que Henry et Sirius s'accordaient afin de le déranger dans les pires moments.

Pris d'un doute, Severus cessa sa lecture afin de se concentrer sur les bruits de la maison. À l'étage, il entendait Henry bouger, probablement en train de faire les cent pas. Dans la cuisine, Sirius chantonnait – atrocement faux – tout en surveillant la dinde qui rôtissait.

Tout allait bien. Rasséréné, Severus reprit sa lecture, ricanant devant les inepties que contenait ce torchon. Il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient encore abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier, mais quand il tombait sur des perles, il comprenait pourquoi. Il en avait un bel exemple sous le nez. D'après le journal, un certain Augustus Davenport était mort dans d'étranges circonstances, il avait été étranglé à coups de couteau (1).

Il fut de nouveau interrompu par un bruit de verre brisé et un juron de Sirius. Tempêtant et maugréant contre les abrutis qui qui l'empêchaient de lire tranquillement, il courut voir les dégâts, espérant tout de même que son mari n'avait rien.

Heureusement, Sirius était en un seul morceau, ce qui n'était pas le cas du vase en cristal. Si Severus se référait à ce qu'il voyait, son compagnon avait voulu mettre des fleurs dans le vase qui lui avait échappé et avait fini sa course sur le sol.

Furieux contre lui-même, Sirius nettoya les dégâts en prenant tout de même garde aux débris. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser un simple _reparo_, le cristal était une matière trop fragile.

0o0

A midi pile, Drago vit Harry disparaître dans la cheminée et le suivit sans hésiter. Il arriva dans un petit salon chaleureux et bien décoré. Depuis la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds, rien ne semblait avoir changé ; cela dit ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait attention à la décoration.

En voyant Harry dans les bras de Sirius, il contint sa jalousie en se répétant que l'homme était l'oncle de Harry, son parrain et que jamais le professeur n'irait draguer une autre personne que Severus. Son directeur de maison, le visage impassible, lui serra la main avant d'arracher Harry de l'étreinte digne d'un ours de l'ancien Maraudeur et de serrer brièvement le jeune homme contre lui. Son cousin attira le blond et Drago crut un instant que ses os allaient se broyer et qu'il allait finir mort asphyxié par son cousin, car celui-ci le serra un peu trop dans ses bras. Une fin pitoyable pour un Malefoy.

- Oncle Sirius, fit Harry presque amusé, lâche-le, tu vas le tuer et j'en ai encore besoin.

Drago fut soulagé d'être encore en vie et entier. Il regarda Sirius qui souriait comme un imbécile, fier de lui. À croire que cet homme avait plusieurs personnalités. Drago l'avait vu professionnel à Poudlard, presque identique à Severus, protecteur vis-à-vis de Harry, et probablement de Henry, et complètement fou quand il était chez lui. Drago soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait-là de sa vraie nature.

Une cavalcade à l'étage digne d'un troupeau d'éléphants lui fit lever la tête. Masquant son inquiétude, Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son mari qui souriait.

Mais où avait-il atterri ? Son mari ne lui avait pas parlé d'un troupeau ni même d'un quelconque animal.

Finalement, en voyant Henry débarquer le sourire aux lèvres et en courant comme un dégénéré, Drago fut soulagé mais fortement étonné. Une seule personne pouvait faire tout ce bruit ? Apparemment, oui puisqu'il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Il se garda bien d'en faire mention à Harry qui lui soufflerait qu'ils devaient donc passer plus de temps dans la tour. Et c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

La conversation que Drago eut avec les oncles de son époux se passa plus calmement qu'il ne l'avait espéré de prime abord. La gêne qui avait existé au début, lors de la demande en mariage, semblait avoir disparu.

Certes le jeune homme gardait le silence mais son mari était très volubile, comme il ne l'avait jamais été contrairement à d'habitude. Drago vit à quel point les deux frères étaient proches. Ils en venaient même à finir la phrase de l'autre.

Mais, ce qui l'étonna encore plus, ce fut d'apprendre qu'aucun elfe ne travaillait ici. Lui qui avait toujours cru que c'était presque impossible de s'en passer, il découvrit que ce n'était nullement le cas. Le sourire moqueur de son époux lui suggéra qu'il n'était qu'un fils de richard, incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. C'était vrai, Drago ne le niait pas. Si Harry ne voulait pas d'elfes de maison, Drago n'allait pas survivre. Son mari savait s'occuper d'une demeure depuis son enfance chez Donewood.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette idée d'aller vivre au manoir Donewood. Drago avait gardé sa réponse secrète et Harry n'avait pas pensé à remettre ça sur le tapis.

- Dites-moi Drago, fit Severus, vous comptez vivre au manoir Malefoy ou vous allez chercher une maison ?

Apparemment, Severus venait de leur donner l'occasion de mettre à plat certaines choses. Harry regarda son mari, sans oser répondre. C'était Drago qui prenait ce genre de décisions, Harry pouvait le pousser dans un sens ou dans l'autre en donnant son avis mais c'était à l'héritier que revenait la décision finale.

- J'avoue que l'idée de rester vivre au manoir Malefoy, comme l'ont fait mes parents, mes grands-parents et mes ancêtres avant moi, est tentante. Mais Harry a apparemment l'envie de faire autrement.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son mari se dresser, attentif.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Harry a hérité du manoir Donewood.

- En effet, Harry nous en a fait part.

- Eh bien, nous sommes allés voir le domaine. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à quelque chose de différent et de guère confortable. Mais je m'étais trompé. Mère ne voit pas d'un bon œil l'idée de nous voir quitter le manoir.

- Et Lucius ?

- Père accepte.

- Et vous ?

- J'avoue que l'idée de quitter le manoir me tente de plus en plus.

L'air ahuri de Harry valait tous les gallions du monde. Drago faillit éclater de rire. Il se retint en se mordant durement la langue. Harry voulait crier sa joie mais Drago n'avait pas donné de réponse précise. Cela dit, son mari n'avait pas dit non. C'était un grand pas en avant qui avait été fait.

- J'attends encore avant de prendre une décision. Nous avons des travaux à faire au manoir Donewood. Ensuite, nous verrons. Mais je pense que si nous nous y installons, ce ne sera pas avant le mois de juillet.

Harry ne tenait plus. Soit il se levait et sautait sur Drago pour l'embrasser, soit il se levait pour faire autre chose et éviter d'avoir honte et de faire honte à son époux. Il fila dans la cuisine sous le sourire de Henry qui le suivit.

- Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge.

- Ça va. On mange quoi ? s'enquit Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Comme chaque année. Foie gras, dinde et pommes de terre dauphines, et pudding. Mais tu changes de sujet.

- Moi qui pensais que ça passerait inaperçu, rigola Harry.

- C'est mal me connaître très cher. Sinon, comment ça va ? On n'a pas eu vraiment l'occasion de parler toi et moi et... j'avoue que ça me manque... Tu me manques, avoua Henry après un temps de silence.

Quand son frère fondit dans ses bras, il sut que c'était réciproque.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

- Alors ? fit Henry après un temps de silence.

- Alors quoi ?

- Au manoir Malefoy, ça va ?

- Ça pourrait être pire, répondit franchement Harry. Depuis que Drago me soutient, ça va mieux. Monsieur Malefoy semble s'être calmé et Madame Malefoy est obligeante. Donc, tout va bien.

- Et avec Drago ? Vous êtes proches, plus qu'avant.

- Je suis amoureux de lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il était amoureux de Drago, il en était sûr.

- Tant mieux pour toi. C'est bien que ça aille mieux.

Oui, Henry était heureux pour son frère. Très heureux. Harry méritait le bonheur.

Le four sonna la fin de la cuisson et les jumeaux virent Sirius débarquer en courant afin de sortir la dinde du four.

- Comment ça se passe ? s'enquit Harry.

- Bien. Ton mari fait la causette au mien à propos de Potions. J'ai fui dès qu'ils ont commencé à lister les ingrédients pour je ne sais quelle potion. Harry, tu serais un ange si tu pouvais prévenir ces messieurs que nous allons passer à table. Henry, aide-moi à finir de préparer le repas.

D'ordinaire, c'était Severus qui s'occupait des repas mais Sirius se chargeait du déjeuner de Noël. Il excellait dans la préparation de la dinde selon les traditions anglaises.

Harry s'occupa de sa mission et conduisit son époux et son oncle jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Deux heures plus tard, l'estomac plein, Drago était avachi sur le canapé du salon. Il avait trop mangé. Sirius l'avait forcé à reprendre deux fois de chaque plat, assurant qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment pu apprécier la première plâtrée.

- Tu tiens le coup ? ricana Henry.

- Ne te moque pas Potter, comment vous faites pour arriver à être en pleine forme après tout ce que vous avez ingurgités ? J'ai l'impression de peser le poids d'un hippogriffe mort.

- L'habitude.

Et une gorgée de Potion de digestion avalée habilement entre deux plats mais ça, Drago l'ignorait.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le salon, il tira son mari hors du canapé, arguant que faire quelques pas allait aider dans la digestion. Guère convaincu, Drago se laissa néanmoins faire.

En rentrant au manoir Malefoy, Drago se dit qu'il avait passé une bonne journée. Avec quelques verres, Harry était joyeux, Severus souriait plus, Sirius passait son temps à rire et à débiter des âneries, tout comme Henry. Ils n'avaient pas bu assez pour être complètement ivres mais suffisamment pour ne plus appréhender le bal qui risquait d'être guindé et hautement insupportable aux yeux de Harry.

Dès qu'ils sortirent de la cheminée, Narcissa leur sauta dessus, presque hystérique et les envoya se préparer. Harry n'osa pas demander à quoi allaient lui servir les trois heures restantes avant le bal. Il était dix-neuf heures et la soirée commençait vers vingt-deux heures.

Finalement, il découvrit que c'était le temps nécessaire au couturier mandaté par la famille Malefoy pour faire les robes. Couturier qui avait accepté, moyennant une somme bien rondelette, de se déplacer le jour de Noël. Il confia à Harry qu'il n'avait ni femme ni enfant, pas plus de maîtresse, de mari ou d'amant, juste un chat affreusement snob qui dédaignait son maître et préférait filer chez les voisins. L'anecdote avait bien faire rire Harry.

Drago, lui, avait retrouvé sa vieille amie la jalousie. Voir son mari rigoler avec le couturier le mettait hors de lui. Il avait beau se répéter que Harry ne draguait pas ce freluquet de trente ans son aîné, c'était plus fort que lui. Le Serpentard ne voulait même pas penser à la soirée. Car un Harry aussi joyeux qu'il l'était en cet instant, c'était un Harry resplendissant.

- Je te demande une faveur..., commença Drago juste avant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Non en fait, je ne te demande pas, je l'exige. Tu restes à mes côtés toute la soirée !

Interloqué, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi, il l'avait compris. Drago lui faisait une crise de jalousie mais restait à déterminer ce qui l'avait déclenché.

L'heure de l'amusement était finie, Harry le sentait bien. Cette soirée ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il allait être entouré de Serpentard, de gens importants. Le moindre pas serait analysé, décortiqué. Chaque mot que Harry dirait allait être examiné. Il allait devoir peser chaque parole.

Non, décidément, rien que de penser à ce qui allait suivre, Harry se sentit nettement moins joyeux.

Pour un peu, il voulait supplier Drago de le renvoyer chez ses oncles, histoire de ne pas rester ici mais il savait d'avance la réponse de son mari : non. Leur place était au manoir Malefoy.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Harry se ferma.

Une bonne heure plus tard, arrimé au bras de Drago, il allait et venait entre les invités, entraîné par son époux, décrochant des sourires polis mais gardait la bouche close. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il mangea à peine malgré le buffet plus qu'appétissant. Drago consomma peu lui aussi, son estomac n'était pas encore remis de son pantagruélique déjeuner.

Blaise s'était ajouté à leur duo depuis quelques minutes et discutait de tout et rien avec Drago. Ils furent rejoints par Pansy, au grand regret de Harry. Heureusement, la jeune femme montra un autre côté que celui qu'elle présentait à Poudlard. Harry lui découvrit un nouveau côté. Pansy Parkinson se révélait être une jeune femme cultivée et intelligente, quand elle n'était pas en compagnie des deux imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amies. En parlant de Tracey et Daphné, la première était absente, car les Davis et les Malefoy n'étaient pas en bon termes. La seconde semblait malade, son père, présent, s'était excusé de son absence.

Théo et Millicent discutaient dans leur coin avant de rejoindre le groupe. À part la jeune Bulstrode, personne n'adressa la parole à Harry mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'en moquait éperdument, puisqu'il ne voulait pas parler. Mais par politesse, il répondait aux questions de la jeune fille.

Le pire fut sans doute la rencontre avec le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. Harry l'avait vu dans les journaux mais jamais en vrai. C'était un petit homme corpulent aux cheveux grisonnants qui partaient dans tous les sens, un front dégarni et un affreux chapeau melon dans les mains.

Lucius présenta son fils et son gendre au ministre qui parut mettre de côté Harry et ne voir que Drago.

- Comptez-vous travailler avec votre père ? s'enquit Fudge.

- L'idée me tente mais pour l'instant, je finis mes études. Je comptais ensuite obtenir un diplôme en Droit malgré mes lacunes en Histoire de la Magie puisque j'ai cessé l'étude de cette matière après l'obtention de mes BUSEs. Par la suite, pourquoi pas, répondit aimablement Drago.

- Excellent, excellent. Je suis certain que vous serez parfait, nous avons besoin de gens comme vous. Et sinon..., mais peut-être suis-je trop indiscret. Un jeune homme de votre âge et de votre rang ne peut pas rester célibataire.

Harry se figea, interdit. Fudge n'avait pas osé dire cela. Il n'était pas bête à ce point-là. Toute la population sorcière du Royaume-Uni devait savoir que Drago était marié.

- Monsieur le Ministre, sans vouloir paraître impoli, je suis marié, grinça Drago qui ne goûta guère à l'insinuation.

À l'étonnement de Drago et Harry, Fudge partit sur un grand éclat de rire guère discret, interrompant plusieurs conversations et faisant tourner plusieurs regards vers eux.

- C'était une taquinerie, s'exclama l'homme, je sais bien que vous êtes mariés. Honte à moi si je devais ignorer cela. J'aurais dû être présent à votre mariage mais des affaires importantes m'ont retenu au ministère. Je vous prie de m'excuser, fit-il en se détournant.

- Ce fut intéressant comme discussion, marmonna Harry une fois le ministre disparu dans la foule. Je n'avais jamais été considéré comme une tapisserie jusque là. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié qu'à cet instant.

- Moi aussi.

- Travailler au ministère ? s'étonna Harry en changeant totalement de sujet.

- Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire non. Père espère que je prendrai sa succession à la tête de son service ou du moins travailler avec lui mais qui dit travailler avec Père dit faire de la politique. Et je n'en suis pas friand.

- Et le droit ? Je croyais que tu voulais te centrer sur les Potions et les recherches ?

- Va dire ça au ministre qui se ferait une joie de tout faire pour me détourner de ce chemin. Il aime bien s'entourer de gens importants et prestigieux. Les élémentaires de la famille sont riches et leurs origines font d'eux des gens qu'il est utile d'avoir dans sa poche. Si je travaille au département des recherches ou à la faculté de Potions, Fudge perdra un membre influent. Cela dit, il l'a perdu à l'instant même où il a osé sortir cette... taquinerie à propos de mon célibat, mariage, appelle ça comme tu veux. J'ai cru que j'allais lui faire bouffer son chapeau.

Harry ne l'avoua pas mais lui aussi aurait voulu la même chose. Il ne doutait pas que Fudge devait être intelligent, au moins un minimum pour être devenu ministre mais l'homme n'avait aucun tact. Ça, Harry en était certain.

- Bref, je vais tenter d'oublier vite fait cette conversation.

Qui disait oubli disait alcool. Drago entraîna Harry vers l'un des buffets et commanda à un elfe un verre de champagne sorcier qu'il avala cul sec sous le regard incrédule de son mari.

Par la suite, ils firent leur possible pour éviter Fudge. L'homme les aida en partant peu avant minuit.

- Drago, Harry, il y a une personne que je souhaite vous présenter, fit Lucius en leur faisant signe.

Ils virent, debout derrière Lucius, un vieux monsieur qui devait avoisiner les quatre-vingt ans, une flûte de champagne à la main. Il était plutôt rond et bien en chair, pour ne pas dire gras, le crâne chauve et luisant, une énorme moustache de morse aux poils argentés et de grands yeux globuleux.

- Voici Horace Slughorn, il a manifesté une joie à l'idée de vous rencontrer.

Au ton de son père, Drago comprit que Lucius méprisait cet individu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Slughorn mais à l'évidence, ce devait être un individu particulier.

- Merci Monsieur Malefoy.

Lucius gratifia le vieil homme d'un sourire poli et s'enfuit sans demander son reste vers sa femme afin de s'occuper de ses autres invités.

- Par Merlin, s'extasia Slughorn, c'est un plaisir de faire la connaissance du fils héritier de la famille Malefoy. J'ai eu votre grand-père comme élève, votre père également, le saviez-vous ?

- Je l'ignorais.

- Et ce jeune homme doit être votre époux.

- En effet. Monsieur Slughorn, Harry Malefoy. Mon mari.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Il me semble avoir lu dans les journaux que vous étiez le pupille de Severus Rogue.

- Non monsieur, c'est mon frère qui se trouvait jusqu'alors le pupille de Severus. J'étais, pour ma part, pupille de Sirius Black.

- Sirius Black dites-vous ? Ah oui, j'ai eu tous les Black lorsque j'étais directeur de Serpentard, tous, à l'exception de Sirius. Bien dommage si vous voulez mon avis. Mais j'ai eu son frère, Régulus. Quant à Severus Rogue..., lorsqu'il était élève, c'était un prodige en Potions. J'ai ouï dire qu'il avait repris le poste. Je pense qu'il s'agit l'un des meilleurs Maîtres de Potions qui puisse exister. Poudlard ne pouvait pas trouver mieux, à part moi peut-être.

Il partit dans un grand rire et avala le contenu de sa flûte en deux gorgées. Décidément, pensèrent Harry et Drago, Slughorn n'était pas modeste.

- Et votre frère ? Je ne crois pas le connaître.

Ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Harry. Depuis qu'il avait été annoncé qu'il était fiancé à un Malefoy, Harry avait vu son nom bien plus régulièrement dans les journaux. Plus souvent que celui de Neville. Son ami n'était pas un fervent adorateur des photographes et faisait rarement la Une des journaux. À dire vrai, sa grand-mère avait fait signer à tous les directeurs des différents journaux, une clause qui les obligeait à n'éditer que les photos et les articles qu'Augusta Londubat autorisait et elle n'en approuvait que très peu. Ce qui faisait que les amis de Neville étaient des inconnus pour toutes les personnes qui ignoraient leur existence.

- Et quel âge a-t-il ?

- C'est mon frère jumeau.

- Des jumeaux ! C'est tellement rare ! Seule, la famille Weasley a eu plusieurs paires de jumeaux dans sa famille. En avez-vous eu dans votre famille proche ?

Harry eut l'envie furieuse de lui demander de s'occuper de ce qui le regardait mais il se contenta de sourire. C'était un homme âgé mais passablement agaçant.

- Je l'ignore. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais bébé. Mon père était enfant unique, tout comme mon grand-père. Ma mère était Née-Moldue, les jumeaux sont plus courants là-bas.

- Croyez bien que je suis navré pour vos parents, s'excusa Slughorn en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Mon intention n'était pas de rouvrir une plaie.

- Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs, Monsieur.

- C'est bien, c'est bien. Donc, votre mère était Née-Moldue ? Je n'ai aucun préjugé concernant les Nés-Moldus, plusieurs élèves Nés-Moldus étaient doués en cours. Très doués pour certains. J'ai le souvenir d'une élève en particulier. Elle brillait dans toutes les matières. Une Gryffondor. Il me semble qu'elle a épousé un... attendez voir... À mon âge, rigola-t-il, je n'ai plus tellement la mémoire des noms. Je pense même ne l'avoir jamais eu. Je crois qu'elle a épousé un Potter. Il ne s'agirait pas de votre nom de naissance ?

- En effet. James Potter était mon père.

- James Potter. Oui, je me souviens de lui. Un élève intelligent lui aussi. Très bon au Quidditch mais une calamité en Potions. En vous regardant, je e rends compte que vous lui ressemblez en effet. Lily Evans, cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?

- C'est ma mère.

- Ah, soupira Slughorn avec des larmes dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Elle était très intelligente. Peut-être la meilleure élève de l'école.

- Harry, Drago, les interrompit Lucius, j'espère que je n'interromps rien.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas cher Lucius, répondit Slughorn en essuyant une petite larme. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance messieurs. Si vous avez besoin de conseils avisés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je serai ravi de faire jouer mes relations.

Et il s'en alla, titubant quelque peu.

- Navré d'avoir interrompu cette discussion, fit Lucius, mais je connais cet homme et je sais qu'il peut être canulant quand il s'y met. Drago, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas importuné.

- J'avoue Père, qu'il m'a à peine adressé deux mots dès l'instant où je lui ai présenté Harry. Il n'a eu d'yeux que pour lui.

- Horace Slughorn aime s'entourer de personnes importantes. Il se déclare avoir le don de les dénicher. Il court après les Malefoy depuis qu'il sait qu'il y a des élémentaires chez nous. Je ne l'ai invité que parce qu'il m'a quelque peu aidé lorsque j'étais à Poudlard et que je lui dois bien ça. Mais peu importe. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes et je peux assurer qu'il ne remettra plus les pieds ici.

Quand Drago avisa l'heure, il était près d'une heure du matin. Il sentait à peine ses pieds mais se dit qu'il était trop tôt pour aller dormir. À ses côtés, Harry arborait toujours ce masque impassible, ne l'ôtant que rarement. Le blond savait que son mari ne s'amusait pas, ça se voyait mais ils ne pouvaient pas monter avant encore une bonne heure.

Il força Harry à le suivre jusqu'à Blaise et Théo, encadrés par Madame Zabini et Monsieur Nott. La mère de Blaise était une superbe femme d'une quarantaine d'années au sourire étincelant et aux yeux magnifiques. On l'appelait la veuve noire, car chacun de ses maris décédait après leur mariage. Le père de Théo, lui, approchait les soixante-dix ans mais avait encore bon pied bon œil et en paraissait bien vingt de moins.

- Drago, s'exclama la mère de Blaise. C'est un plaisir de vous voir !

- Madame Zabini, c'est également un plaisir. Vous avez rencontré Harry ?

- Non, mais je trouve cela dommage. Un si joli jeune homme.

Madame Zabini fit un sourire étincelant à Harry qui eut en tête l'image d'une proie prise au piège.

Harry fit ensuite la connaissance de Monsieur Nott, veuf depuis quelques années. Mais l'homme se montra assez froid, il faillit même refuser de serrer la main du mari de l'ami de son fils.

Vers deux heures et demi, Harry s'écroula sur son lit après s'être lavé et mis en pyjama. Il s'endormit sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Drago le rejoignit et le serra contre lui.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

(1) _étranglé à coups de couteau_. Je n'invente rien et je ne me suis pas trompée, c'est une perle qui existe vraiment. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous donne le lien du site sur lequel je l'ai trouvé**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bêtas** : octo qui m'a littéralement massacrée en corrigeant ce chapitre pour trois misérables fautes. Merci mon petit bouchon. Mirabelle31 qui a manqué de s'étouffer en lisant certains passages à haute voix parce qu'il manquait des virgules et des points. Je te remercie énormément.

**Remerciements** : merci à Lilou et Kisis pour leur review anonyme, et aux autres qui ont pris quelques minutes pour le faire.

**Note** : j'ai remarqué une baisse du nombre de reviews et je souhaitais savoir si cette fiction vous intéressait toujours.

* * *

Chapitre 23

Ron déambulait sans but précis dans les couloirs de l'école. Le week-end était à peine entamé. le jeune homme avait fui la bibliothèque et surtout Hermione dès que celle-ci s'était mise en tête de commencer les révisions pour les ASPICs, ne cessant de répéter que c'était important et que s'il ne s'y mettait pas dès maintenant, il n'aurait pas le niveau pour passer les examens.

Pour tout avouer, elle avait en partie raison mais, vexé par sa remarque, Ron était parti. Et maintenant, il marchait sans but à travers l'école. Ses pas le conduisirent dans le parc.

Il aimait Hermione, énormément. Il lui décrocherait la lune si elle le lui demandait. Mais, chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, c'était pour lui faire des reproches : il mangeait comme un porc, avait des manières de rustre, parlait comme un paysan et avait le QI d'une moule.

Le jeune homme s'adossa contre un mur et sa tête tapa doucement la pierre. Il en avait assez de passer pour un débile et d'être sans cesse rabroué. Ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire que Hermione l'aimait mais Ron affirmait le contraire. On n'aimait pas une personne en cherchant à la changer. Lavande, même en ne l'aimant pas, n'avait jamais tenté de de modifier son comportement lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Et dire qu'ils avaient fait ça uniquement pour rendre jalouse Hermione. Sandy, Samantha et Parvati avaient même proposé à Ron de sortir avec elles également dans ce but, mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Sa meilleure amie, à défaut d'autre chose, n'avait jamais fait un pas dans sa direction pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'était contentée de remontrances et de regards noirs, ne se calmant qu'une fois le roux de nouveau seul.

Il aimait Hermione depuis près de deux ans, il savait qu'il aurait dû aller la voir et lui avouer ses sentiments mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter. Pas du tout. Il était courageux mais avait peur que ses sentiments ne lui soient renvoyés au visage. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Maintenant, après six mois d'attente, Ron prit une décision. Il allait tourner définitivement la page.

0o0

Hermione lâcha sa fourchette pleine d'œufs brouillés, qui tombèrent un peu partout sur la table mais elle s'en moqua. Son regard, fixé sur les portes, était exorbité. Son cœur explosa en mille morceaux. Ron venait d'apparaître, mais il n'était pas seul. À ses côtés se tenait une belle plante. Amanda Finngusson, une Serdaigle de Sixième Année. À en croire leurs mains liées, ils étaient ensemble.

Mais Hermione ne fut pas la seule à être choquée par cette vision. Beaucoup de Gryffondor, notamment les amis proches de Ron, avaient ouvert la bouche, plus qu'étonnés. C'était impossible, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas sortir avec une autre personne que la Miss-je-sais-tout. À moins que ce ne soit qu'un coup monté, comme avec Lavande. La brunette avait vite compris que le couple Lavande-Ron était une arnaque même si Hermione avait été jalouse du début à la fin.

Ginny n'avait eu de cesse de la prévenir de se calmer avec Ron, d'arrêter de vouloir le changer, d'aller vers lui pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais Hermione avait refusé de l'écouter, affirmant qu'elle faisait son possible pour montrer au Gryffondor qu'il lui plaisait. Elle ne voulait pas le changer mais il avait une attitude un peu dérangeante à table. Sa meilleure amie lui avait dit que son frère ne verrait rien, et que, tôt ou tard, il irait voir ailleurs parce qu'il avait trop peur, avec le comportement actuel de Hermione, d'aller se déclarer.

Résultat, Ginny avait raison. Et Hermione avait le cœur brisé. Elle reposa dignement sa serviette, prit son sac et, sans un regard, sortit de table pour foncer dans les premières toilettes qu'elle verrait pour y pleurer à son aise.

Elle sécha les cours de la matinée, inquiétant au passage les professeurs. Hermione n'avait jamais séché de cours de toute sa scolarité, elle n'en avait manqué aucun. Même malade, elle se serait traînée pour venir.

Le soir, elle ne se rendit pas dans la Grande Salle comme les autres, elle resta allongée sur son lit, sans bouger, sans penser à ses devoirs et aux ASPICs, juste à elle et à la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire.

Hermione était considérée comme la « Miss-je-sais-tout » de l'école. Elle avait réponse à tout. Mais là, elle n'avait rien vu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait misérable et pathétique en cet instant. Elle se sentait mal car Ron n'avait rien vu de ses sentiments. Résultat, il sortait avec une autre. Elle n'avait cessé de se lamenter. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas son genre de pleurnicher sur un amour perdu.

La jeune fille bougea à peine en sentant une présence dans son dos. Le parfum léger lui appris qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, sa meilleure amie. La rousse s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Parler de quoi Gin' ? fit Hermione, la voix humide en se tournant vers Ginny. J'ai été une idiote. Tu devrais me dire que tu me l'avais bien dit. J'ai cru être intelligente mais je viens de me prendre la plus belle baffe de mon existence. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. La brune avait tellement pleuré qu'elle avait cru ne plus avoir de larmes, au moins pour un temps mais, à l'évidence, elle s'était trompée car elle éclata en sanglots.

- Tu veux que Henry vienne ?

Henry, comme Ron, Harry ou Neville, parvenait à déjouer le piège des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Les garçons étaient souvent montés voir leur amie sans déclencher le toboggan. En effet, toute personne de sexe masculin grimpant les marches, se retrouvait à glisser sur celles-ci et finissait sa course dans la salle commune. C'était un sortilège simple mais très efficace.

Si les garçons ne pouvaient monter voir les filles, ces demoiselles, en revanche, pouvaient rendre visite à ces messieurs.

Apparemment, on faisait davantage confiance aux filles qu'aux garçons.

- Je ne sais pas, hoqueta Hermione. Je veux Ron, Gin', juste lui.

Son amie ne lui dit pas que son frère était avec Amanda. Hermione s'en doutait un peu. Ginny se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux. Henry aurait pu la réconforter un peu en lui confiant ce que Ron ressentait. Mais Ron était la personne qu'elle voulait contre elle, la personne qui _devait_ la prendre dans ses bras.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, ça allait un peu mieux pour la jeune fille. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et s'était remise au travail avec la même ardeur qu'avant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sauf qu'elle fuyait Ron dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle ne lui parlait pas, ne le regardait pas et ne le reprenait plus lorsque la fuite était impossible. Elle divisait son temps entre les cours et la bibliothèque, se restaurant de temps en temps, lorsqu'elle y pensait.

D'après une de ses cousines qui avait perdu son mari, la douleur s'estompait avec le temps. Mais Hermione avait juste vu l'homme de sa vie sortir avec une autre, Ron n'était pas mort. Malgré tout, elle se disait que sa cousine devait avoir en partie raison. La douleur devait s'estomper. Elle devait tourner la page. Un amour à sens unique ne fonctionnait pas et à rester dans ce schéma là, elle ne réussirait pas à être heureuse.

0o0

Ron se posa sur le sol dès que Henry siffla la fin de l'entraînement. Il allait ranger son balai lorsque les jumeaux l'encadrèrent. Dans les gradins, il vit Neville descendre. La présence du Survivant à l'entraînement l'avait étonné puisque le jeune Londubat ne venait qu'aux matchs.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il quand Harry le traîna à sa suite jusqu'aux gradins, jusqu'à Neville.

- Amanda, tu l'aimes ?

Ça faisait un mois qu'il sortait avec la jeune Serdaigle. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était certain, mais il estimait que c'était un peu prématuré de dire s'il éprouvait des sentiments profonds envers elle. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, Amanda était intelligente, souriante, amusante. Mais surtout, elle l'acceptait avec tous ses défauts, d'autant plus qu'il faisait des efforts pour elle.

- C'est pour savoir ça que vous êtes là tous les trois ? Écoutez, j'apprécie mais ça ne vous regarde pas. Je ne me mêle pas de votre vie amoureuse alors ne vous mêlez pas de la mienne. Ce que je ressens pour Amanda ne regarde que moi !

- Ron, soupira Harry.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez que je fasse mais je n'en ai pas envie. Il est hors de question que je rompe avec Amanda tout simplement parce que vous pensez que Hermione est malheureuse à cause de moi et de ma mise en couple.

- Elle l'est, affirma Henry.

- Et j'y peux quoi ? Lorsque j'étais avec Lavande, Hermione était toujours en colère. Une fois que j'ai rompu avec Lavande, Hermione n'est jamais venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait ! Jamais ! Elle s'est contentée de cesser de faire la tête et de reprendre ses remontrances. J'aurais dû faire quoi selon vous ? !

- Aller la voir et lui dire ce que tu ressentais, fit Harry. Même pour te prendre un vent. Ron, reprit le brun, interrompant son ami avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche, je sais ce que c'est de se sentir rejeté. Je te signale que j'ai passé plusieurs mois à penser que Drago me détestait. Tout le monde me conseillait d'aller lui parler mais j'ai refusé.

- Harry, soupira Ron, avec toute l'amitié que je te porte, ton histoire n'est pas comparable avec la mienne. J'aime Hermione.

- Drago m'aimait aussi. À tel point qu'il était capable du pire pour me garder près de lui. Allant jusqu'à m'enfermer. Si lui et moi n'avions pas parlé, je n'aurais jamais su qu'il m'aimait. Et je serais peut-être mort aujourd'hui, ou fou. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile, loin de là. Mais imagine une seconde que Hermione ressente quelque chose pour toi ? Mais simplement parce que tu as peur de sa réponse, tu refuses d'aller la voir et tu passes à côté de ton bonheur.

- Mon bonheur ? Mais qui te dit qu'il n'est pas avec Amanda ?

- Joue à l'autruche si tu veux. Je t'affirme que tu fais une connerie. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

- Harry, attends, rappela Ron.

Son ami se figea, jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui l'attendait, comme toujours, à quelques mètres de là.

- Tu acceptes ?

- J'accepte quoi ? répéta Harry, confus.

- Malefoy, ce qu'il t'a fait, tu en parles comme si ce n'était pas important, s'étonna Ron.

- Parce que j'ai compris pourquoi il avait fait ça même si je suis totalement contre. On a parlé, on a mis les choses au point. On fait des concessions tous les deux. Là, il trépigne parce que je ne suis pas avec lui. Il meurt d'envie de venir me chercher par la peau du cou mais il ne le fait pas parce qu'il sait que ça va m'énerver et d'après lui, quand je m'énerve je suis...

- Franc et direct, acheva Henry.

- Drago emploie un autre terme moins poli mais le tien me convient bien plus.

Les trois se tournèrent vers Drago qui trépignait littéralement. Il faisait les cent pas, le regard rivé sur le trio. De là où il se trouvait, Harry sentait les ondes de colère de son mari.

- Tu devrais y aller, suggéra Henry un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. Ron, une dernière chose, je ne voulais pas parler avec Drago, parce que j'étais certain qu'il refuserait de m'écouter. Bon, il a refusé de m'écouter. Mais il a été bien obligé de le faire après... après quelque chose qui s'est passé. Peu importe. Va parler avec Hermione. Je vous laisse.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers Drago qui s'approcha à son tour.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire, fit Henry en voyant son frère se faire dévorer les lèvres et peloter sans la moindre pudeur par Drago.

Il détourna bien vite le regard, espérant que cette scène ne se réitérerait pas.

- Moi non plus. J'ai toujours pensé que Harry serait le dernier à trouver l'amour. Pas parce qu'il n'attire personne mais parce qu'il est timide, quoique, maintenant on ne dirait pas en le voyant. Et regarde, c'est le premier d'entre nous à se marier et... ça me tue de l'admettre parce que son mari c'est Malefoy, mais il a l'air heureux.

- L'amour rend con, comme dit Oncle Severus.

- Ça lui va bien de dire ça, il est marié.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'il dit ça, il affirme avoir été un con d'avoir accepté la proposition de mariage mais qu'il ne regrette malheureusement pas.

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

- C'est ça. Cela dit, en revenant à notre sujet...

- Mince, tu ne l'as pas oublié, marmonna Ron qui avait vu dans ce changement de conversation un bon moyen pour faire oublier à Henry le sujet de départ.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai l'habitude avec Harry. Bref, il a raison, va voir Hermione. Au pire, lance-lui un sort de mutisme et un _stupéfix_.

- Henry, je ne suis pas suicidaire, lui rappela Ron. On parle de Hermione, la fille qui maîtrise très bien les informulés de base. Pour peu que je parvienne seulement à lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme, je n'aurais même pas le temps de lui envoyer un _stupéfix_ qu'elle m'aura déjà tué ou pire... castré.

- J'ai dit « au pire » Ron. Ton futur n'est pas avec Amanda. J'avoue qu'elle est belle et intelligente mais franchement, ça se voit que tu es encore fou de Hermione. Sinon tu m'aurais renvoyé bouler comme tu sais si bien le faire. Regarde Hermione avant d'y aller, si jamais tu décides de le faire. Observe-la bien. Parce qu'un jour, elle trouvera l'amour, ça ne sera pas toi et tu te maudiras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir su aller la voir.

- Je suis avec Amanda, Hermione c'est du passé. Et j'en ai marre de penser sans cesse à elle d'abord, à ce qu'elle peut bien ressentir, je veux penser à moi aussi.

La discussion était finie, Henry le sentait. Ron était une tête de mule, un peu comme Harry et une fois qu'ils étaient campés sur leurs positions, il était dur de leur faire changer d'avis.

- Très bien, capitula le capitaine de l'équipe. Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

Henry prit le chemin des douches avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ron allait cogiter quelques jours et se ranger à l'avis de ses amis. Le jeune Potter était persuadé que dans un mois, Hermione serait enfin avec Ron. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là...

Les jours suivants, il observa Ron mais ne fut pas le seul. De loin, pendant les repas, Harry ne cessait de regarder ses deux amis, sous le regard noir de Drago qui ne supportait pas ce manque d'attention de son mari sur sa personne.

- Tu comptes faire ça à chaque repas ? lui murmura rageusement Drago.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai été patient Harry, mais ne me pousse pas à bout. Arrête de les regarder !

Le ton cassant et glacial alerta Harry qui reporta, en cachant un sourire, son attention sur son assiette. Drago était incapable de se maîtriser et de contrôler sa jalousie. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, Harry avait appris à y faire attention, à comprendre et à rassurer son mari.

Inconsciemment, le brun se rapprocha du blond qui posa sa main sur le genou de son mari. Un moyen de se rassurer de la fidélité et de l'amour de Harry. Drago avait entièrement confiance en son époux mais il ne supportait pas une attention trop soutenue du Gryffondor à une tierce personne ou l'inverse. Dans ce cas-là, l'élémental ne se gênerait pas pour faire comprendre à l'importun que le brun n'était plus disponible. Les Serpentard l'avaient bien compris et n'approchaient pas Harry à moins que Drago soit là. Les Lions, du moins pour les amis proches de Harry, faisaient leur possible pour respecter cette règle mais il arrivait souvent que Drago se mette à siffler et à arracher Harry à une étreinte un peu trop déplacée à son goût.

Dans ces cas-là, Harry se laissait faire. C'était le meilleur moyen de calmer Drago. En général, ça se terminait par un pelotage en règle, histoire de montrer à son adversaire que Harry n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

D'un point de vue extérieur, c'était très étrange, parfois dégradant pour Harry mais le jeune homme s'en moquait. Chez les élémentaires de feu, ce genre de comportement était monnaie courante.

Lorsque Drago reposa sa serviette et se leva, Harry l'imita sans voir le regard en coin de Vincent, regard partagé par Grégory.

À peine sorti de la grande salle, Harry se retrouva propulsé contre un mur mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot, il sentit la bouche dominatrice de Drago se poser sur la sienne et sa langue s'insinuer entre ses dents et danser.

Harry s'obligea à ne pas sourire. Provoquer la jalousie de Drago avait ses avantages, il appréciait – pour ne pas dire qu'il adorait – de plus en plus les baisers de son amant.

Drago était pudique en public, c'était à peine s'il acceptait de tenir la main de Harry. S'il montrait que Harry lui appartenait, c'était lorsqu'il se sentait menacé par une tierce personne. Et, pour l'instant, Harry adorait les démonstrations de son compagnon. Être embrassé, c'était plaisant. Et depuis qu'ils étaient intimes, ces démonstrations pouvaient aller bien plus loin, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Quand Drago relâcha ses lèvres, il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son époux.

- Parfois, je me demande si tu ne fais pas exprès de me provoquer.

- Je ne suis pas assez Serpentard pour ça, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne.

- Ben voyons. Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là tout de suite ? fit Drago en plongeant son nez dans le cou sensible de Harry afin de lui faire un suçon.

Harry répondit par un grognement excité.

- Toi et moi, dans un lit, le provoqua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Pour dormir ? demanda innocemment le Gryffondor.

Seul un rire lui répondit et le jeune homme se retrouva à courir après Drago, traîné par ce dernier. Oh, ils n'allaient pas dormir, et probablement pas de la nuit. Intérieurement Harry le savait et s'en réjouissait. Si Henry était là et s'il entendait ses pensées, il le traiterait d'obsédé. Mais Henry n'était pas là et n'entendait pas ses pensées, et Harry s'en moquait royalement.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit. Le lendemain, les trois heures de Potions auraient été inconfortables pour Harry si le cours avait été théorique. Lorsque Severus leur annonça qu'ils allaient passer trois heures penchés sur une potion complexe, il soupira de soulagement, s'attirant au passage le regard lubrique de son amant. Il aurait été incapable de rester assis, son postérieur était bien trop douloureux.

Ron, lui, ne suivait pas son cours de Duel, ce qui lui valut bon nombre de blessures de la part de son partenaire puisqu'ils s'entraînaient par groupe de deux.

- Monsieur Weasley ! claqua la voix puissante de Sirius.

Ron sursauta et se tourna lentement vers son professeur.

- Je vous prierai d'être attentif, vous pourrez rêvasser plus tard ! Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor !

- Pardon professeur, s'excusa Ron en retenant une grimace.

Il devait se ressaisir. Pas question de faire perdre plus de points à Gryffondor, Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il parvint à se concentrer jusqu'à la fin du cours mais ce fut laborieux. Heureusement pour lui, son coéquipier ne cessait de l'attaquer, l'aidant à rester sur ses gardes en permanence et à oublier un instant ses turpitudes amoureuses.

En revanche, dès qu'il passa les portes de la salle de classe, il eut l'impression que tous ses soucis fondirent sur lui.

Depuis la discussion avec les jumeaux Potter, il ne savait plus que penser. Dès qu'il voyait Hermione, il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler afin de déclarer ses sentiments mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. La raison tenait en un seul mot : Amanda.

Il sentait qu'il délaissait sa petite-amie et ce n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme étant un salaud.

La solution était simple, il devait rompre avec Amanda.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Finalement, ce fut Amanda qui rompit avec lui en arguant qu'entre eux, ce n'était plus ça, que l'euphorie des premiers jours était retombée et que la Serdaigle ne pouvait plus continuer à se voiler la face, elle aimait une autre personne.

Pour un peu, Ron l'aurait embrassé.

Un peu plus tard, angoissé, Ron passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il trouva Henry et Ginny plongés dans leurs révisions. Sa sœur était assise par terre, la tête posée sur la cuisse de son petit-ami. Neville était vautré par terre, le nez dans un épais bouquin de Botanique. Et, chose étrange, Harry était là, avec Drago. La présence du couple dans la tour était tellement rare que les Gryffondor notaient leur passage. Mais là, ça faisait trois soirs que les Malefoy squattaient la tour et y restaient dormir. Il y avait baleineau sous gravillon.

Ron s'obligea à taire sa question stupide concernant les raisons de leur présence.

- Hermione est où ? demanda-t-il à la place.

- À la bibliothèque, répondit Neville, sans lever la tête de son livre. Elle devait travailler avec Hannah pour le cours de Runes.

- Je vois. Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque. À plus.

Quand Ron passa de nouveau le portrait, Neville leva le regard et croisa celui de Henry.

- C'est moi où il a dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque ? s'étonna Neville. Il déteste s'y rendre, la dernière fois où il y est allé de son plein gré, c'était en Première Année, pour trouver ce bouquin sur les jumeaux. D'habitude, on doit le traîner.

- Il l'a bien dit ou alors on a eu des hallucinations tous les deux. Alors il s'est enfin décidé. Merlin merci, soupira Henry.

- Weasley est moins stupide que je le pensais, mais, par Morgane, il est incroyablement long à la détente ! marmonna Drago.

Personne ne releva. Drago lut une ligne de plus avant de baisser les bras et de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil. Malgré la couleur rouge qui lui faisait horreur, la salle commune des Gryffondor était confortable. Le blond se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là ni pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. À cause de Harry. Ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause de son mari. Cet abruti avec décrété qu'il devait être présent quand Ron annoncerait qu'il était enfin en couple avec Hermione. Selon les pronostiques de Drago, quand son imbécile de mari lui avait dit ça, ils allaient passer les trois prochains mois dans la tour. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soir, ils allaient pouvoir retourner dans leurs appartements et y rester.

Parfois, Drago se faisait la désagréable impression de se transformer en amoureux dégoulinant de mièvrerie, bref en un être qui lui faisait horreur.

0o0

Assise à côté de Hannah, Hermione lui expliquait avec patience le cours de Runes qu'elles avaient eu la veille, cours particulièrement ardu. Studieuse, la Poufsouffle prenait des notes avec application. Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'elles travaillaient cette matière.

- Je vous dérange ? fit Ron en apparaissant devant elles, provoquant la surprise de Hermione.

Hannah, elle, se contenta d'esquisser un sourire à son ami et de secouer la tête.

- Amanda n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit la jolie blonde, alors que l'ancien couple n'était jamais séparé.

- Elle et moi, c'est fini.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient et elle devait se concentrer pour rester stoïque.

- Hannah ? Je peux t'emprunter Hermione un moment ?

- Oui.

- Ron, soupira la brune, j'ai du travail. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Hermione se maudit d'avoir dit ça dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Un « oui » ne l'aurait pas tuée.

- Non, c'est maintenant ou jamais, répliqua Ron un peu durement.

La jeune fille, encouragée par un coup de coude de Hannah, se leva, essayant de se contrôler et de ne pas bondir hors de sa chaise.

Elle suivit Ron hors de la bibliothèque, remerciant au passage le jeune homme d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de les faire sortir. Une fois dehors, Ron la força à le suivre à quelques mètres des portes, dans un couloir désert. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le rouquin prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage et expira d'un coup.

- Hermione, commença-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'angoisse, toi et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis des années.

- Presque sept ans.

- C'est exact... ce n'est pas facile, murmura-t-il en fixant un des murs. Ce que je vais dire, continua-t-il en regardant Hermione avec une voix un peu plus assurée, n'est pas facile à dire pour moi mais, j'aimerai, je souhaiterai fortement que tu me laisses dire tout ce que j'ai à dire sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

Hermione faillit refuser. Lorsque quelqu'un disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'interrompre, la jeune fille savait par expérience, que ce n'était jamais bon signe. Mais devant le regard suppliant de Ron, elle préféra se taire et écouter.

- Ça fait deux ans que je cherche le courage de venir te trouver pour t'avouer ce que je ressens mais, j'ai peur de ta réaction à chaque fois. Je n'ai jamais eu ce courage. J'ai préféré attendre comme un imbécile. Ce que je suis puisque je suis sorti avec des filles sans vraiment d'intérêt à mes yeux, c'est méchant, parce que ces filles étaient gentilles. Mais, elles ne sont pas toi. Tu es probablement la fille la plus intelligente qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Tu es belle aussi. Très belle. Et je t'aime.

La jeune fille se figea, son cerveau tournait à plein régime et elle cherchait quoi dire mais, comme souvent ces temps-ci avec Ron, elle ne savait quoi dire. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Finalement, les affirmations de ses amis étaient vraies.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça soit réciproque, reprit Ron, alertant Hermione. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi. Je ne suis pas beau. Je n'ai aucun tact et j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, mais, si tu m'acceptes, je suis prêt à tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. Voilà. Je voulais que tu saches mes sentiments pour toi.

Ron se tut et attendit quelques secondes que Hermione puisse dire un mot ou même rire. Mais là, elle semblait choquée. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Même s'il s'y était attendu, il ne fut guère surpris. Cela dit, ça faisait mal tout de même.

- Je vais te laisser.

Il ajouta pour lui-même qu'il allait se noyer dans de l'alcool ou pleurer tout son saoul à l'abri derrière ses rideaux ou les deux. Ça lui semblait une option envisageable.

- Espèce de crétin ! s'exclama Hermione en se retenant de pleurer. Ça fait deux ans que j'attends que tu te déclares ! Quand tu es sorti avec Lavande, j'ai cru que j'allais la massacrer. Une fois que tu l'avais quittée, j'étais heureuse, tu n'as pas idée. Et puis, quand tu t'es mis en couple avec cette fille de Serdaigle, je m'en suis voulue de n'avoir rien fait pour nous. J'ai bêtement attendu, croyant que tu verrais que tu m'attirais... Je n'en reviens pas, sanglota-t-elle.

Ron la prit maladroitement dans les bras, la serrant doucement et lui tapota la tête. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de te changer, s'excusa Hermione en reniflant. Je t'aime comme tu es.

Ravi et apaisé, Ron la serra encore un peu plus contre lui et ne put se retenir de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, appréciant la présence de l'autre, avant d'être interrompus par des reniflements. En tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, ils virent Hannah, un mouchoir à la main qui tamponnait ses yeux humides de larmes.

- C'était beau. Ne dites rien, je suis une Poufsouffle adepte des romans à l'eau de rose, j'ai donc tous les droits de pleurer. C'est digne du plus beau des romans.

Ron se retint de dire que c'était probablement l'un des discours les plus niais qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais il devait avouer que sa déclaration sonnait très fleur bleue. Alors il se tut.

- Bien, je pense que Henry a gagné, ajouta Hannah, surprenant Ron et Hermione.

- Gagné ?

- Eh bien, oui, vous ne saviez pas que votre mise en couple était sujette aux paris ?

- Qui est le débile qui a osé ? s'écria Hermione. Laisse-moi deviner ? Potter ? Il n'y a que lui pour avoir des idées aussi stupides.

- Avec Ginny, confirma Hannah, toutes larmes envolées, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bon, je vais ranger mes affaires. J'imagine que le cours particulier est fini.

Elle disparut avant que le nouveau couple ne se remette de la nouvelle.

- Cette fille est plus diabolique que je ne le pensais. Va falloir que je mette en garde Neville s'il ne veut pas avoir de surprise.

- Il doit le savoir. J'ai encore du travail. Tu restes ou tu rentres à la tour ?

Ron ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il prit le parti de rester stoïque. Il avait choisi Hermione et devait accepter ses défauts au même titre qu'il acceptait ses qualités. Donc, il se devait de se montrer calme et non agressif face à ce qu'il considérait comme étant un manque de bon sens. Qui préférait travailler plutôt que rester avec son petit-ami ? La réponse sautait aux yeux. Hermione, à l'évidence était ce genre de personne.

Le jeune homme suivit sa dulcinée à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, prédisant qu'il irait plus souvent qu'à son tour et, la plupart du temps, contre son gré.

Hermione allait s'asseoir mais elle vit, avec une pointe de surprise, Ron ranger ses affaires, balancer son sac sur son épaule et lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans les couloirs.

Plus amusée qu'énervée, la jeune fille se laissa faire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune mais ne s'attendaient pas à un tel accueil. Tous les Septième Année de leur maison, avec la plupart des Sixième et Cinquième Année applaudissaient à tout rompre leur entrée main dans la main.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lâcha Drago en se levant. Je ne m'imaginais pas passer une autre nuit ici.

- De quoi ?

- Trois jours que je supporte cette salle commune rien que parce que Harry a décidé qu'il devait être là lorsque vous vous serez mis ensemble. Maintenant que c'est fait, il n'est pas question que je reste plus longtemps ici. Harry !

Docilement, le brun se leva à son tour et suivit Drago hors de la tour, laissant un Ron abasourdi et une Hermione tout aussi étonnée.

- Si je m'étais attendu à ça.

- Alors ? se renseigna Neville avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Oui, sourit Hermione.

Dans un coin de la salle commune, Ginny donnait à son petit-ami ses gains tandis que Henry arborait un sourire étincelant. Il venait de gagner deux gallions.

0o0

Quelque part dans un des couloirs du château, Drago foudroyait du regard une fille qu'il reconnut comme étant celle qui avait approché d'un peu trop près Harry lors du banquet de début d'année. Il ne savait pas son nom mais s'en moquait puisqu'elle allait mourir d'ici peu.

La jeune fille leur avait sauté dessus, plus exactement elle avait sauté sur Harry alors que Drago était à quelques pas de lui.

L'élémental avait réagi rapidement, il avait arraché son mari de l'étreinte tentaculaire de la fille – une Gryffondor sans aucun doute – et maintenant il se retenait de la frapper ou de la tuer, bien qu'il soit tout à fait en droit de le faire.

- Tu ne t'approches pas, cracha-t-il en direction de Harry qu'il avait tiré derrière lui. Quant à toi, grogna-t-il pour la fille, tu as intérêt à dégager d'ici au plus vite.

- J'ai dit que je voulais parler avec Harry !

- Il n'a pas envie de te parler ! Et il n'en est pas question !

- Tu te prends pour qui, Drago Malefoy ! Ton mari n'est pas ton chien, ce n'est pas à toi de prendre des décisions pour lui !

Harry gémit intérieurement. Il n'appréciait guère Emily Efidium, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais il refusait qu'elle soit tuée par sa faute, même si, dans ce cas-là, elle était seule fautive puisqu'elle poussait à bout un élémental de feu.

- Et toi ? répliqua Drago, acide. Tu te prends pour qui ? Je me fous de savoir pourquoi tu veux lui parler, tu ne l'approcheras pas tant que je serai en vie ! Je n'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière quand tu l'as honteusement traqué alors qu'il ne voulait pas de toi ! Et aussi en début d'année quand tu l'as dragué alors que toute l'école savait qu'il était gay !

Emily rougit mais elle n'était pas la seule. Harry se sentit humilié devant cet étalage dont il se serait bien passé. En petit comité, juste eux trois, ça aurait pu passer mais voilà, ils n'étaient pas tous les trois. Il y avait d'autres élèves qui allaient et venaient et certains s'étaient arrêtés afin de comprendre les raisons des cris.

- Mets-toi dans le crâne que Harry est à moi et que personne d'autre que moi ne peut l'approcher ! La prochaine fois que je te vois lui sauter dessus, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer ! Et j'en ai le droit !

Pour clore cette discussion qu'il jugeait stérile, Drago prit son mari par le bras et partit en direction de leurs appartements. Harry ne chercha pas à se libérer de la poigne douloureuse de son époux, ça ne servirait à rien, à part énerver davantage l'élémental.

Ils passèrent à peine la porte que Harry se sentit propulsé à l'intérieur du salon. Il bénit son équilibre sans lequel il serait déjà par terre et s'assit sur le canapé, dans l'expectative. Drago ferma la porte et s'approcha de son mari, le regard fou. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression désagréable de revenir aux débuts de leur relation. Il déglutit lorsqu'il fut étendu de force sur le canapé et que le blond s'allongea sur lui.

- Tu appartiens à qui ? ! l'interrogea Drago.

- À toi, murmura Harry.

Il devait se soumettre totalement à son mari et il le faisait, non pas avec plaisir mais avec crainte. Parce que, même si Drago avait amélioré son caractère, il restait un élémental de feu et un coup pouvait vite partir, d'autant plus lorsque ce dernier était énervé.

- Dis-le plus fort, siffla Drago.

- À toi.

- Encore ! exigea le blond en enfouissant son nez dans le cou sensible de son compagnon.

- Je t'appartiens ! hurla presque Harry au moment où Drago le mordit violemment à la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou après avoir dégagé cette partie du pull et de la chemise.

Maintenant rassuré, Drago inversa les positions et serra un Harry tremblant dans ses bras.

- C'est bien, c'est bien. Ça va, c'est fini.

Drago ne savait pas à qui il disait ça, si c'était à Harry ou à lui mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur la loyauté de son compagnon, se faisant au passage l'impression d'être un animal qui punissait un membre de son clan pour désobéissance. Maintenant qu'il était plus calme, il pouvait se faire pardonner d'avoir été violent.

- Je suis désolé mais ce qu'elle a dit c'était au delà de mes forces.

- Je comprends, chuchota Harry, la voix tremblante. Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Elle me courait après mais elle ne m'a jamais intéressé.

Il n'était pas rassuré pour deux mornilles. Drago semblait plus calme mais son accès de violence avait inquiété Harry qui hésitait entre prendre la fuite et rassurer son compagnon. Ce fut le second choix qui l'emporta.

- Je sais.

- C'est... c'est à cause d'elle que tu as entamé la deuxième phase d'union ? interrogea le brun après un instant de silence, profitant des caresses apaisantes de son amant dans son dos, se rappelant du banquet de répartition.

- Oui, murmura Drago en plongeant son visage dans le cou de son mari. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'une autre personne te touche. C'était juste impossible. Quand je l'ai vue faire, j'ai perdu la tête. C'est en général comme ça que ça se passe. Il faut un élément déclencheur. Pour moi, ça a été cette fille.

- Tu devrais la remercier alors, souffla Harry. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle qu'on en est là aujourd'hui, non ?

- Peut-être, répondit Drago.

Il se retint de dire que ce n'était pas sûr. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un autre événement les aurait conduit là où ils étaient aujourd'hui.

* * *

**À suivre**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bêta** : octo, je vous assure qu'elle s'arrache les cheveux en corrigeant.

**Note** : Je voudrais remercier Malle, Kisis et li-san pour leur review anonyme. Merci aux autres, j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde. Si tel n'était pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Vu certaines reviews du chapitre précédent, je préviens que je n'arrête PAS cette fiction, elle est finie et sera entièrement postée. Je voulais juste savoir si cette fiction plaisait car j'avais noté une baisse des reviews. À aucun moment, il n'a été question de m'arrêter. Ça n'aurait pas été sympa pour les plus fidèles de mes lecteurs.

**Attention** : j'ai écris dans ce chapitre que les Malefoy sont originaires d'Irlande. En réalité, et je remercie octo de m'avoir apporté cette précision, ils viennent de France

* * *

Chapitre 24

Il était à peine deux heures du matin lorsque Harry se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar. Les ASPICs approchaient à grand pas, il ne restait que quelques jours avant le début des examens et la totalité des élèves de Septième Année était stressée.

Draco faisait les frais du stress de son mari. Harry se montrait franchement imbuvable et le blond devait en plus gérer sa propre nervosité. C'était le dernier tournant dans leurs études. Grâce à ce diplôme, ils allaient pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Sans lui, ils n'avaient rien. Alors, ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Harry avait la trouille d'échouer et Drago avait beau tenter de le rassurer, rien n'y faisait.

Harry s'assit au milieu des draps défaits et se frotta exagérément les yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus. Il avisa l'heure et vit qu'il serait incapable de se rendormir. Le jeune homme se leva, enfila une robe de chambre afin de cacher sa nudité et quitta discrètement la chambre pour le salon.

Il apporta ses cours, les posa sur la table du salon et lança un _incendio_ sur les bougies avant de se caler dans le canapé, un bon coussin dans le dos, et de commencer sa lecture.

Une heure plus tard, il était toujours plongé dans ses cours quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Viens te coucher Harry, lui ordonna Drago d'une voix ensommeillée. Il est trois heures.

- Attends, je finis ma...

- Viens tout de suite. Ce n'est pas à cette heure-ci que tu vas retenir quelque chose.

Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Il continua sa lecture avec attention avant d'être interrompu par Drago qui lui prit les cours des mains et les rangea.

- Dray ! On est dimanche, on pourra faire la grass'mat.

- J'ai dit, viens au lit, fit Drago en le tirant hors du canapé. Si tu ne veux pas dormir, j'ai une idée en tête pour combler le reste de notre nuit.

- Pervers.

- Avec un corps comme le tien, mes pensées ne peuvent pas être chastes. Elles ne le sont jamais d'ailleurs.

- Je m'en rends bien compte.

En effet, après avoir levé Harry, Drago s'était assis à sa place et avait attiré son mari sur ses genoux. Il s'était mis à lui caresser lentement les fesses avant de passer sous la robe de chambre.

Installé comme il l'était, Harry ne pouvait rien manquer du désir de son compagnon.

- À ce que je vois, tes idées ne sont guère mieux placées que les miennes, sourit Drago.

- La faute à qui ?

- Personnellement ça me convient.

Le blond fondit sur les lèvres de son mari et les embrassa avec application. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Ce fut la lumière du jour qui les trouva emmêlés, nus sur le canapé. La robe de chambre de Harry gisait, chiffonnée, par terre. Le jeune homme grogna entre les bras de Drago, encore fatigué par sa courte nuit. Il aurait préféré dormir encore quelques heures de plus.

- Allez, debout flemmard, souffla Drago en pouffant.

- Non, encore dodo. Et puis j'ai mal aux fesses. Ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu pourrais au moins compatir !

- Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? Si tu as mal, ça veut dire que tu as pris ton pied.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai besoin d'une douche, fit le brun en se levant doucement à cause de son postérieur encore douloureux de leurs activités licencieuses de la nuit.

- Moi aussi.

- Oh non, s'exclama Harry qui savait parfaitement où cette douche commune les mènerait si Drago l'accompagnait. J'y vais seul.

- Sadique. Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état-là !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et sourit. Son époux avait une érection conséquente et probablement douloureuse. Le brun devait être sadique car, au lieu de s'occuper du problème de Drago, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu as tes mains je te rappelle.

Et il fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte avec ce qu'il pouvait car il n'y avait pas de serrure, donc pas de clef et Harry n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa baguette au passage, il ne pouvait donc pas jeter de sort de fermeture.

L'eau chaude acheva de le réveiller et détendit ses muscles. Mais son postérieur était encore douloureux.

Alors qu'il se rinçait les cheveux, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir ni Drago entrer. Apparemment, son époux avait trouvé le moyen de faire disparaître les meubles qui gênaient.

Le blond resta quelques minutes à observer son amant. Son érection revint au galop en fixant ce corps décidément bien trop tentant. Il rêvait de pouvoir garder Harry ici tout le temps, toute la journée et de pouvoir le contempler dans sa nudité et accessoirement lui faire l'amour dès qu'il en avait envie mais ça, c'était un rêve impossible. Harry n'accepterait jamais, pas longtemps en tout cas.

Quand Harry se cambra inconsciemment, offrant son visage à l'eau, Drago ne put se retenir. Son amant lui avait donné l'ordre de rester là mais rien que l'imaginer sous la douche le faisait bander.

Drago entra et enserra doucement la taille de Harry qui sursauta et cria avant de se retourner.

- Je croyais que j'avais dit que je me lavais seul, grogna Harry alors que les mains baladeuses de Drago se posèrent sur ses fesses.

Il frissonna de plaisir en sentant l'érection de son amant contre sa cuisse. Mais il savait parfaitement où ça allait les mener.

- Je sais mais rien que t'imaginer nu sous la douche me donnait des idées. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Harry. À tel point que ça fait mal.

Harry se maudit en sentant sa propre érection prendre du volume quand les lèvres du blond se posèrent dans son cou et se mirent en devoir de lui faire un magnifique suçon sur la peau.

- Tu ne penses qu'au...

Sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement alors que la main du Serpentard se posa sur son érection.

- Tu en as envie autant que moi, constata Drago d'une voix sensuelle.

Il était bien loin le Drago fou furieux et violent. Très très loin. Mais ce Drago-là, le Drago aguicheur, légèrement dominateur et sarcastique, plaisait beaucoup à Harry, même si l'appétit sexuel de son compagnon était surprenant.

En général, Harry ne disait pas non mais là, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il avait encore mal. Il s'obligea à repousser son amant et l'entendit grogner de frustration.

- Tu es vraiment un sadique, répéta Drago.

- Mes fesses avant ton plaisir, Dray, riposta Harry avec un léger sourire avant d'éteindre l'eau et de sortir de la cabine.

- Reviens ici ! ordonna le blond en voyant le traître qu'il avait épousé prendre la poudre d'escampette, nu et le laissant seul dans la salle de bain.

Mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il quitta la salle de bain, dans le plus simple appareil. Il devait avouer qu'aguicher son amant était amusant, ce dernier ne parvenait pas à garder le contrôle.

Il se vautra sur le lit et grogna. Son érection était toujours là et ne paraissait pas déterminée à diminuer. La masturbation n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Il s'y était adonné quelques fois lorsqu'il était encore célibataire mais, depuis qu'il était marié, il n'y avait plus eu recours. Et c'était, en général, Drago qui le soulageait.

Là, Drago n'était pas là, il était sous sa douche à en juger par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Harry allait donc devoir faire appel à sa main. Et dire qu'il avait clairement fait comprendre à son amant de faire de même quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était risible.

Quand Drago sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, il hoqueta devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Son cerveau se déconnecta totalement. Il sauta sur le lit et fondit sur son mari qui interrompit ses petits jeux en solitaire en sentant la bouche vorace de son amant se poser sur la sienne et la main chaude sur son érection.

- Tu voulais prendre ton pied tout seul ? murmura le blond. Sans moi ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il reprit possession de ces lèvres si tentantes, buvant les gémissements à la source quand il taquinait du bout des doigts le sexe de son amant.

Harry oublia tout ce qui n'était pas la bouche et les mains de son compagnon. Il occulta qu'il avait refusé une séance de sexe torride sous la douche ou sur le canapé au réveil parce qu'il avait mal aux fesses. Maintenant, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était d'être comblé par son époux.

Une petite voix dans l'esprit du brun lui souffla que son acceptation n'était pas tout à fait normale et que Drago avait usé de son charme élémental mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Les cris de Harry résonnèrent bientôt dans la chambre, le jeune homme ne cherchant pas à les couvrir, alors que Drago le pilonnait sans relâche.

Plus tard, alors que les deux amants reprenaient leur souffle, Harry soupira.

- Tu m'en veux ? souffla Drago, plus amusé qu'inquiet.

- J'avais dit non, Dray, marmonna Harry en serrant son mari contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Et tu as profité d'un instant de faiblesse pour m'avoir.

L'accusation fit rire Drago. Non, il n'avait pas la moindre honte d'avoir sauté sur son compagnon. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si ce dernier l'avait chauffé comme il se devait.

-Avoue que tu as aimé.

-La question ne se pose même pas, répliqua Harry boudeur. Mais je déteste quand tu te sers de ton pouvoir élémental pour me contraindre à coucher avec toi.

-Te contraindre ? minauda Drago en s'allongeant plus confortablement sur le corps encore humide de sueur de son amant. Je t'ai légèrement poussé et tu étais dans de bonnes dispositions, mon chéri. Après tout, je n'aurais jamais tenté si tu ne t'étais pas masturbé devant moi. Embrasse-moi.

La discussion s'acheva là.

0o0

Les ASPICs étaient pour la semaine suivante. Harry stressait pour les examens mais également pour l'anniversaire de Drago qui se trouvait être en fin de semaine. Il avait beau se creuser la tête pour trouver un cadeau, il avait l'impression que rien ne convenait à son mari. Les Malefoy avaient tout, que pouvait-il bien leur manquer ? Harry avait feuilleté des dizaines de catalogues, demandé à ses connaissances, personne n'avait pu l'aider. Il avait même été jusqu'à envoyer un courrier à ses beaux-parents mais ces derniers avaient répliqué que c'était à lui de trouver le cadeau idéal.

Ça faisait un mois qu'il cherchait et maintenant que la date butoir approchait, il sentait le stress l'envahir. Si l'anniversaire de son époux se passait en privé, Harry aurait pu lui expliquer mais les Serpentard eurent la bonne idée d'organiser une soirée dans leur salle commune avec distribution de cadeaux. S'y rendre sans rien n'était pas du tout envisageable.

Il avait bien une idée mais il doutait.

Finalement, le 5 juin, après le dîner, Drago emmena son époux jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, l'empêchant de prétexter un malaise ou une soudaine fatigue.

Harry avait un cadeau, commandé et expédié en quelques jours grâce au service de livraison par hibou mais le jeune homme n'était pas certain de son présent. Ce dernier était caché dans les replis de sa robe d'uniforme, en plus d'un livre d'Arithmancie qui avait été réduit.

Les Septième Année renvoyèrent les autres années dans les dortoirs afin d'avoir la salle commune pour eux.

Drago s'installa en prince dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et attendit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait fêter ses anniversaires à Poudlard.

D'ordinaire, il y avait de l'alcool mais comme les examens approchaient, les élèves faisaient attention. Leur week-end était réservé aux dernières révisions et chaque minute comptait. Vincent et Grégory s'étaient éclipsés le temps d'aller chercher un gâteau aux cuisines.

Harry resta debout, dans un coin. Les réunions chez les Serpentard n'étaient pas une chose qu'il appréciait. Il trouva une table vide et s'y installa. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Il entendit Vincent et Grégory rentrer, acclamés par le reste de leur année, vit Drago se dandiner imperceptiblement sur son fauteuil, signe qu'il était surexcité. Millicent, d'un coup de baguette, alluma les dix-huit bougies disposées harmonieusement et entama d'une voix fausse Happy Birthday, chanson reprise par les autres.

Une fois que Drago eut soufflé ses bougies, Harry se plongea dans son livre et s'enferma dans un sort de silence. Il ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance et il devait réviser. Il devait réussir ses ASPICs absolument.

Il n'avait pas conscience de son changement de comportement. Il avait confiance en Drago et se laissait donc aller, comme il le faisait chez ses oncles ou avec ses amis les plus proches. Mais dès qu'il était en compagnie d'inconnus, il se renfermait sur lui-même et s'effaçait.

Drago entama sa part de gâteau – qui avait été préparé uniquement pour lui, les autres ayant un autre dessert – jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry. Son compagnon avait encore décidé de se faire oublier. Mais le blond ne pouvait rien faire pour lui faire changer d'avis alors il le laissait, non sans un certain énervement. C'était son anniversaire, Harry pouvait bien faire un effort. Ce n'était pas dur de tenter de s'intégrer au groupe de ses amis, Drago le faisait bien avec les abrutis de Gryffondor. Après réflexion, le jeune homme se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas finalement, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. À part Neville et éventuellement Henry – mais uniquement à cause de son lien de parenté avec Harry – aucun n'était fréquentable. Cela dit, pour Neville, cela restait à déterminer.

Lorsque Pansy déposa sur ses genoux un paquet rectangulaire, recouvert d'un papier noir, il oublia son amant pour se concentrer sur ses cadeaux. Plus que les anniversaires, il adorait les cadeaux.

Le geste de Pansy fut le début de la distribution de cadeaux. Des petits, des gros, parfois deux paquets en même temps, atterrirent sur ses genoux. Pour un peu, l'élémental aurait applaudi. Ses yeux brillèrent de joie. D'autant plus que, dans ses appartements, devaient l'attendre les cadeaux de ses parents.

Lentement, il ouvrit un à un les paquets, s'extasiant devant les présents, oubliant qu'il était l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles et plus dignes familles de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise et qu'il y avait des convenances à respecter. Notamment, ne pas se comporter comme un enfant alors qu'il avait largement passé l'âge.

Certains cadeaux étaient hideux mais Drago s'obligea à remercier l'auteur en se demandant mentalement ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire. Celui de Blaise, par exemple, était... ça ressemblait à une poupée en bois, totalement disproportionnée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Théo.

- Une poupée africaine. J'ai trouvé ça dans un magasin qui vendait des objets venant de différents pays. D'après le vendeur, elle assure au propriétaire une vie heureuse.

- C'est aimable Blaise. Merci. Un cadeau plein de bonnes intentions mais je doute qu'elle soit utile.

Il passa à un autre paquet emballé dans un papier argenté. Un petit mot dépassait. C'était signé Daphné. Avec tous les ennuis provoqués par cette fille, Drago s'inquiétait un peu sur le contenu. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle s'était calmée depuis le mariage, même s'il l'avait évité. Ça remontait à six mois. Apparemment, elle devait avoir oublié ses idées stupides d'épouser Drago, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

En déchirant le papier, il tomba sur une miniature remarquablement réalisée. Elle représentait Harry et lui, en émail.

- Merci Daphné, c'est... superbe.

Daphné sourit, rayonnante. Pansy attendit, impatiente, que Drago ouvre son cadeau. Quand ce fut fait, le Serpentard tomba sur un pavé. Un livre épais et relié de cuir. En lisant le titre, Drago sentit son souffle quitter sa poitrine.

- C'est... non ! Pansy !

Vincent déchiffra le titre écrit en lettres dorées.

- Les plus grandes œuvres artistiques des plus grands peintres moldus et sorciers. Ça parle de peinture ? De peinture Moldue ?

- Il y a d'excellents peintres moldus. Amaury-Duval, Alexandre Antigna, Antoine-Jean Gros, pour ne citer que ceux-là. C'est un livre que je cherchais depuis trois ans. Merci beaucoup Pansy.

Drago ouvrit ceux de Théo, l'un contenait un simple roman et l'autre, une paire de fines gourmettes en vermeil. Vincent et Grégory lui avaient offert chacun un livre de pâtisseries avec un sourire en coin. Le blond était convaincu que ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose. Pour finir, Tracey lui fit cadeau d'un livre sur les plaisirs de l'amour entre deux hommes. Les images qui illustraient l'ouvrage le firent rougir et son esprit se mit à imaginer Harry et lui à la place des dessins. Il eut soudain chaud.

Il remercia ses amis et reprit sa dégustation de gâteau. C'était divin. Mais il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour que sa soirée d'anniversaire soit parfaite : son mari allongé sur ce canapé ou un lit, entièrement nu, le torse recouvert de ce gâteau, en train de haleter de plaisir, les joues rougies et le corps offert.

L'idée le fit trembler et il reposa son assiette vide avant de se lever précipitamment, son gâteau dans une main et de courir vers Harry, l'arrachant à sa lecture. Ils filèrent dans l'escalier.

- N'oubliez pas le sort de silence, les prévint Vincent. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des cris.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont le faire ? interrogea Grégory.

- Aucun doute là-dessus.

- Vous deux, crachez le morceau, exigea Daphné qui, malgré ses airs de repentie, n'acceptait pas de voir que l'homme qu'elle convoitait, allait coucher – un autre terme ne conviendrait pas – avec le parfait abruti qui lui servait de mari.

- Vincent a assaisonné le gâteau d'une potion de désir faite par Théo. Vu comme il est parti, Harry va grimper au plafond.

Les garçons se tapèrent dans la main, ravis de leur coup et Théo se permit un sourire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le couple pense au sort de silence. Mais tout le monde en douta.

0o0

Lundi matin, Harry était debout depuis quatre heures du matin. Il avait à peine dormi et avait forcé Drago à se lever pour le faire réviser. Le blond aurait bien voulu faire autre chose mais son amant risquait fort de passer la journée à se dandiner d'inconfort sur sa chaise. À la place, Drago se retrouva sur le canapé, à somnoler pendant que son mari lui récitait ses cours sans la moindre erreur.

- Harry, l'interrompit son époux d'une voix pâteuse, tu les connais tes cours et...

Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il était plongé dans sa récitation et n'entendait rien ni personne. Drago haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à finir sa nuit.

C'était sans compter sur le stress de Harry qui n'hésita pas à lui envoyer un oreiller en pleine figure pour le réveiller.

- Tu n'écoutes pas ! hurla Harry, faisant fi des tympans sensibles de Drago. Si j'échoue à ces examens, je n'aurais rien ! Je ne dois pas échouer !

- Ce n'est pas en révisant au dernier moment que tu vas retenir plus d'informations. Normalement, la veille des examens, il ne faut surtout pas réviser. Il est presque cinq heures, on a encore une heure et demi de sommeil et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Je te propose quelque chose : soit on va dormir, soit la seule raison qui va nous pousser à rester debout, ce ne sera pas pour dormir mais après, je t'assure que ça ne sera pas confortable pour tes fesses.

- Espèce d'obsédé.

- Mais tu ne dis jamais non, ronronna Drago.

Harry serra les dents. Son amant avait raison, malheureusement. Le Gryffondor était incapable de dire non, tout simplement parce que dès que Drago le touchait sensuellement, il était excité.

Une fois de plus, en sentant la main de son compagnon caresser son bras et en voyant le sourire charmeur, son corps réagit et Harry se maudit d'être si faible.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, avoua-t-il, les joues cramoisies.

- Et c'est moi l'obsédé, souffla Drago en se levant.

Il fit allonger Harry dans le canapé et le recouvrit de son corps. Il embrassa son mari avec passion et soupira lorsque les mains expertes de Harry passèrent dans ses cheveux.

Les caresses devinrent plus intimes, plus précises, la bouche de Drago dériva dans le cou. Il adorait entendre les gémissements de Harry mais plus encore, il adorait voir le visage de son amant lorsque ce dernier jouissait.

D'un geste précis et rapide, il débarrassa Harry de son pyjama, déchirant presque au passage le tee-shirt que le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfiler le soir, contre l'avis de Drago qui préférait sentir la peau de son compagnon contre la sienne. Il retira son propre pantalon de soie et se recoucha sur le corps nu sous lui. Le contact était divin.

Il n'était pas question de sexe pur et dur, il y avait d'autres moyens de prendre du plaisir et Drago, rien qu'avec sa bouche et ses mains, allait rendre fou son amant.

À huit heures piles, dans la Grande Salle, toutes les Septième Années commencèrent leur épreuve. À la place des quatre tables, il y en avait une quarantaine, alignées sur quatre colonnes et espacées les unes des autres, conférant à la salle un aspect bien plus grand qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

La théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi, dans les différentes salles.

Harry lut les différentes questions de son ASPIC de Potions puis regarda brièvement la dissertation. Il avait quatre heures et sentait la nervosité le gagner. Il avait l'impression de ne rien savoir.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha doucement avant de se concentrer.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la Grande Salle, à peine troublé par le grattement frénétique des plumes. Cinq examinateurs dépêchés par le Ministère, allaient et venaient dans les rangs afin de surveiller les élèves.

Les quarante élèves de Septième Année jouaient leur avenir en cet instant mais aucun ne pensait au possible résultat. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur sujet, tentant de restituer tout ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de ces sept années d'étude, parfois en vain.

- L'épreuve est terminée, couina l'un des examinateurs. Veuillez poser vos plumes.

Quelques élèves écrivirent encore quelques mots avant que leurs parchemins ne s'envolent vers les examinateurs. Il y eut beaucoup de soupirs de soulagement. Les chaises ne tardèrent pas à racler le sol. Il était midi, tout le monde devait sortir afin que la Grande Salle retrouve sa disposition habituelle pour le déjeuner.

Harry vit brièvement Henry. Ils échangèrent leur point de vue sur l'examen à la sortie avant de se séparer. Harry voulait relire la préparation de certaines potions complexes afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

Durant le repas, il aperçut Hermione et Ron, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun plongé dans son propre manuel. Ses amis étaient encore ensemble. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se disputer, la plupart du temps pour des broutilles, mais c'était un couple qui tenait malgré le fait qu'il était encore récent.

- Drago ? fit soudain Blaise, le regard fixé sur l'auriculaire gauche de la main du blond. Cette chevalière, elle vient d'où ?

Drago regarda la bague sigillaire en question et sourit.

- Un cadeau.

- Qui a eu l'honneur de t'offrir ça ? s'enquit Blaise avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- À ton avis ?

Blaise fit un signe de tête en direction de Harry qui, plongé dans son bouquin de Potions, ne vit rien. Drago acquiesça et Blaise siffla.

- Je peux la voir ?

Drago retira sa chevalière et la montra non sans fierté. C'était le cadeau de son époux. Lucius en portait une, tout comme Narcissa. Sur celle de Narcissa, deux armoiries avaient été gravées, celles de Black et celle des Malefoy, indiquant ainsi l'union des deux familles. Le port de l'anneau sigillaire était rare chez les jeunes aristocrates encore au collège. Seuls leurs parents en possédaient une.

- Elle est superbe.

- Je sais.

Sur le plateau rond, on distinguait les armoiries de la famille Malefoy gravées dans l'or. Blaise les avait déjà vues, un fond vert sur lequel étaient représentés trois trèfles d'argent. Un blason simple mais qui montrait sans conteste les origines irlandaises de la famille, même si cette dernière s'était installée dans le Wiltshire, en Angleterre, depuis plusieurs siècles.

Pour tout dire, lorsque Harry lui avait tendu l'écrin après leur séance de sexe torride dans les dortoirs des Septième Année de Serpentard, Drago ne s'était pas attendu à ce cadeau. Il avait même été surpris que son mari pense à lui en faire un. En l'ouvrant, il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Lucius lui avait toujours dit qu'il aurait sa chevalière lorsqu'il aurait son diplôme, le faisant entrer dans la vie active, montrant qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais un homme. À l'évidence, Harry l'avait devancé.

À quatorze heures, les six étudiants de Potions entamèrent leur épreuve pratique. Severus observait ses élèves, tapis dans un coin. Il laissait à l'examinateur présent le loisir de passer entre les paillasses.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus esquissa un de ses sourires à son filleul qui déposa sa fiole dans la mallette de l'examinateur avec son parchemin relatant les étapes de la potion. Henry fut rapidement suivit par Harry. Les garçons attendirent dehors que les autres terminent.

Harry était soulagé d'avoir passé cette matière même si ce n'était pas sa bête noire. Il avouait sans la moindre modestie qu'il était doué en Potions. Le contraire aurait été une insulte pour Severus.

- Demain, Sortilèges, chuchota Henry.

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai la trouille. Mais je crois que le pire sera l'Arithmancie. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai les jambes qui tremblent. Après, Botanique, Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, ça va aller. Enfin, plus que le reste, j'espère...

- Tu te sens prêt pour la Médicomagie ?

- C'est vendredi, non ?

- Oui. Et j'ai tout qui se mélange dans ma tête.

Harry hocha la tête. Lui aussi était nerveux pour cet examen. Il espérait, comme son frère, que Poppy serait leur examinatrice.

Les garçons restèrent assis là, en silence, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Plus que le reste, c'était la présence de l'autre qui leur manquait. De son côté, chacun se demandait comment ils allaient faire, plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient leur vie loin l'un de l'autre. À Poudlard, les deux frères se voyaient peu malgré les cours communs. Malheureusement, Harry venait très rarement dans la tour. Il était toujours accompagné de Drago et ce dernier semblait peu enclin à laisser son époux au milieu de cette horde d'abrutis, comme il se plaisait à appeler les Gryffondor. Pourtant, les élèves de Septième Année avaient tenté de convaincre le Serpentard que personne ne toucherait à un cheveu de Harry. Mais la décision restait la même et Harry devait s'y plier sans mot dire.

Harry lui-même avait tenté de négocier, allant jusqu'à se disputer violemment avec Drago mais sans succès. C'était un non ferme et définitif. Il avait cependant réussi à interdire à Drago de se rendre seul chez les Serpentard, son mari avait été outré mais avait finalement accepté, bon gré mal gré.

Drago avait changé, du moins, en privé. Il était plus affectueux envers son mari. Mais il restait intransigeant sur certains points.

- Vous avez parlé avec Drago de l'idée d'avoir des enfants ? demanda soudain Henry.

- Oui. Il en veut plein.

- Et toi ?

- J'en veux au moins un, après, on verra.

- T'en parles comme si l'un de vous deux allait les mettre au monde, s'étonna Henry qui ignorait, comme le reste de la population, que deux hommes pouvaient avoir un enfant si l'un des deux était un élémental et l'autre son compagnon.

Harry garda cette information pour lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait garder secret. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas en parler, sa condition de compagnon d'élémental l'en empêchait.

- Insémination artificielle et une mère porteuse, mentit-il. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir un héritier. Drago veut avoir au moins un enfant qui soit de son sang afin de perpétuer la lignée. Après, qui sait.

- Et toi ? tu...

- Je ne suis pas un élémental, Henry. Tu veux qu'ils en fassent quoi de mon sperme ? Seul un élémental ou une vélane peut donner un élémental. La compagne ne sert qu'à le porter. Façon de parler, elle fait bien plus que ça.

- Et, tu n'as pas peur qu'il aille engrosser une fille ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné de la question étrange. Il se demanda où son frère voulait en venir.

- Non. Parce que je lui fais confiance et que je sais qu'il n'ira jamais voir ailleurs. Un élémental est fidèle à sa compagne ou son compagnon. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai beau savoir que tu es heureux, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je n'ai plus onze ans, tu sais, fit Harry doucement. Tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger. Et Drago ne me fait plus peur. Je peux maintenant lui dire qu'il va trop loin, et même me disputer avec lui. Alors qu'il aille voir ailleurs… Je n'hésiterai pas à lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

- Comment tu fais ça ? questionna innocemment Henry.

- Ça, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

Henry rougit en devinant ce que venait de sous-entendre son jumeau. Ils parlaient rarement de sexe entre eux. Ce n'était pas tabou mais ils n'évoquaient pas ce sujet.. Alors, entendre Harry lâcher ce genre de chose avait le mérite de choquer légèrement Henry. Surtout qu'il se rendit soudain compte que son frère ne devait plus être vierge. L'idée lui parut étrange, presque surréaliste. Mais Harry était marié et Drago ne devait pas prôner l'abstinence, c'était normal qu'ils soient intimes. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

Ils se turent. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle claqua. Drago s'approcha à grands pas, attrapa Harry au passage, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne – sans voir Henry – avant de le plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser avec fougue sous le regard surpris de Henry. Quand ce dernier vit son frère enserrer son mari dans ses bras, c'était à peine s'il ne se frottait pas contre Drago, Henry détourna pudiquement le regard. Voir deux hommes s'embrasser de la sorte n'était pas courant pour lui. Pourtant, il vivait sous le toit des époux Black et ces derniers ne s'embrassaient pas en public. C'était tout juste s'ils se tenaient la main en privé. Néanmoins, voir son frère agir de la sorte était troublant.

Gêné, Henry se racla la gorge, histoire d'interrompre le couple. Ce genre de spectacle ne l'excitait pas. Il préférait largement voir deux filles se bécoter.

Avec soulagement, il vit son frère et Drago se séparer mais rester collés l'un contre l'autre. Drago avait plongé son visage dans le creux du cou de Harry. Et, vu la magnifique couleur rouge qu'arborait le brun, son amant devait être bien obscène.

Henry pria Merlin et les fondateurs pour qu'une autre personne sorte de la salle d'examen ou que quelqu'un arrive depuis le couloir. Finalement, ce fut le couple qui s'en alla.

Hermione sortit à son tour de la salle et s'approcha de Henry, sous le choc.

- Henry ?

- Je pense que je vais me crever les yeux.

- Et pourquoi donc ? pouffa la jeune fille.

- Je viens de prendre conscience que mon propre frère avait des relations sexuelles avec mon beau-frère.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ils sont mariés, ils ne vont pas faire du tricot. Bien sûr qu'ils font l'amour.

- Peut-être, mais j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à assister au spectacle.

- Hein ?

La Gryffondor était perdue. L'idée d'emmener Henry voir Poppy était envisageable. Elle allait devoir y penser sérieusement.

- Drago est sorti de la salle et c'est à peine s'il... Rien que d'y repenser...

Il frissonna exagérément et fit une moue dégoûtée tellement théâtrale que Hermione éclata de rire.

- Allez viens, je dois réviser pour demain. Et Ron doit nous attendre.

Sans attendre, elle prit d'autorité le bras de Henry et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Le lendemain matin, ils passèrent l'épreuve théorique d'Arithmancie, composée de quelques exercices, en trois heures. Lorsque Harry sortit, il avait le sentiment d'avoir échoué. Henry n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Hermione, elle, ne cessait de chercher ses réponses dans son livre, gémissant de désespoir quand elle pensait s'être trompée.

- Dis, Harry, murmura Henry suffisamment bas pour leur amie ne l'entende pas, rappelle-moi pourquoi on reste avec elle après les examens ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est notre amie et que notre rôle est de la soutenir. Enfin, c'est ton rôle. Je te laisse, Drago est là, fit-il joyeusement.

- Lâcheur ! maugréa Henry alors que son frère déguerpissait en sautillant jusqu'à Drago qui l'attendait effectivement non loin.

- Henry, sanglota Hermione, j'ai échoué partout.

Pestant mentalement contre Harry, Henry réceptionna tant bien que mal Hermione qui pleura dans ses bras.

- Ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous de se tromper, tenta-t-il.

- Je n'aurais jamais mes ASPICs ! gémit la jeune fille, en s'étouffant à moitié.

- Viens, on va retrouver Ron.

Il n'ajouta pas que par ce biais, il allait se débarrasser de Hermione. Il l'adorait mais, en période d'examens importants et sous le stress qu'il ressentait, il ne supportait pas les sanglots défaitistes de sa meilleure amie alors qu'il était certain qu'elle allait obtenir les meilleurs résultats, comme à son habitude.

Quand ils trouvèrent Ron sortant juste de son ASPIC de Duel, Henry lui laissa Hermione et prit la fuite sans voir le regard meurtrier du roux.

Le brun partit rejoindre Ginny qui devait être dans la Salle Commune à réviser gentiment pour ses examens pour le passage en dernière année, examens qui avaient lieu la semaine suivante. Il la trouva assise à une table et s'échoua sur une chaise face à elle.

La jeune fille sursauta et leva les yeux de son manuel de Potions. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle tomba nez à nez avec son petit-ami.

- Alors ?

- On verra.

- Tu l'auras, le rassura Ginny.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et prit place sur les genoux de Henry avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Elle retourna ensuite à ses révisions sans quitter son fauteuil plus que confortable.

- Tu passes quoi demain ?

Henry n'avait pas d'épreuve l'après-midi, contrairement à certains.

- Botanique demain matin et Soins aux Créatures Magiques demain après-midi. Vendredi midi, après la médicomagie, c'est fini.

- Tu en as de la chance, soupira Ginny un peu envieuse.

- Dis-toi que dans dix jours c'est fini pour toi, lui conseilla Henry tout en caressant ses boucles rousses qui cascadaient dans son dos.

Henry ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait de la chance lorsqu'il voyait Ginny. Il adorait ses cheveux de feu. Sirius affirmait que le jeune homme était bien le fils de son père. Il n'y avait qu'un Potter pour tomber amoureux d'une rousse au caractère bien trempé. Autant dire que Harry, qui n'était guère attiré par les rousses, l'avait moyennement bien pris. Mais, Sirius l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il tenait du côté de sa mère puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un Evans pour parvenir à dompter un Potter ou tout autre homme un peu difficile. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Harry parvenait à faire de son jumeau ce qu'il voulait. Et plus récemment, de le voir agir avec Drago. L'élémental était fou de son mari et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, même s'il avait une certaine retenue vis-à-vis de ses gestes et de ses émotions. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Drago était un Malefoy.

- Dix jours, répéta Ginny en se reposant contre le torse de Henry. Et après je peux passer autant de temps que je veux avec mon petit-ami.

La jeune fille eut un sourire. C'était un bon plan.

- Mais avant, j'ai du boulot et ta présence me dérange, fit-elle en se levant. Allez, ouste.

Henry l'embrassa une dernière fois et se leva rapidement pour rejoindre Dean et Seamus qui, pour la première fois en sept ans, ne se disputaient pas et semblaient même comploter. Quand on savait qu'ils pouvaient avoir des idées aussi stupides que folles, il valait mieux s'inquiéter.

* * *

**À suivre**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bêta** : octo que je remercie grandement.

* * *

Chapitre 25

Les examens étaient enfin terminés. Les différentes années, mis à part les Cinquième et Septième Année, attendaient leurs résultats qui devaient être affichés incessamment sous peu. Pour ceux qui venaient de passer leurs BUSEs ou leurs ASPICs, ils ne recevraient leurs résultats que plus tard, dans le courant du mois de juillet, par hibou.

Henry voyait Ginny faire les cent pas devant le panneau d'affichage, comme ceux de toutes les années concernées. Elle stressait.

- Reculez ! ordonna une voix rocailleuse et sifflante.

Rusard. Mais personne ne lui obéit parce que personne ne l'entendit.

- Laissez-moi passer, bande de sales morveux !

Lorsqu'il força le passage, tous les élèves s'écartèrent de son chemin. Personne ne l'aimait mais aucun d'entre n'avait envie de se le mettre à dos. C'était le meilleur moyen de souffrir lorsqu'un malheureux se retrouvait en colle avec lui.

Le concierge jeta un regard noir à la foule qui se pressait autour de lui.

- Reculez ! Ou je n'accroche pas les résultats !

La menace écarta la foule qui s'agglutina derechef dans le dos du concierge. Rusard, avec un sourire aux lèvres, prit son temps pour placer sur le tableau les différents parchemins. Il fendit la masse de ces ignobles cornichons, sa chatte sur les talons. Tous se ruèrent vers les affiches les concernant afin de chercher avec frénésie son nom. C'était chacun pour soi mais les plus grands faisaient nettement plus attention aux plus jeunes pour ne pas les écraser.

Il y eut quelques larmes, rares, de la part de ceux qui redoublaient. Sur la totalité des élèves, il ne devait y avoir que quatre à être recalés. Mais la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de soupirs de soulagement.

Henry avait réussi à passer la foule afin de rejoindre Ginny qui cherchait son nom tout en se faisant bousculer de tous les côtés.

- Tu trouves ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à voir mon nom.

Et pour cause, dès qu'elle referma la bouche, elle faillit se retrouver par terre, poussée par un Serpentard de Sixième Année qui estimait avoir attendu trop longtemps. Heureusement que Henry était là pour la rattraper.

Une minute plus tard, alors que Henry cherchait bêtement là où il ne fallait pas, il sentit sa petite-amie lui sauter dessus dans un cri de joie. Elle devait hurler quelque chose qui tenait plus du borborygme que d'un mot issu de la langue anglaise.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, Ginny hurla la même chose en bondissant dans les bras de son frère, mais Ron, contrairement à Henry, n'hésita pas à demander à sa sœur la traduction.

- J'ai validé mon année, répéta Ginny avec un sourire qui devait probablement faire trois fois le tour de l'Angleterre.

Ron la serra contre lui. Henry se fit la réflexion que sortir avec Hermione était bénéfique pour son ami. Avant, le rouquin aurait administré à sa jeune sœur une bourrade digne d'un ours, mais maintenant, il était plus doux. Sûrement l'influence de sa petite-amie, celle-ci refusait d'avoir une côte fêlée à cause d'un gardien de but tentaculaire avec une étreinte de plantigrade.

0o0

Fait exceptionnel, Drago avait accepté, à grand renfort de menaces en tout genre venant de son charmant mari, que Harry s'installe à la table des Gryffondor, non loin de lui-même qui était à celle des Serpentard.

Si Harry était détendu et discutait avec ses amis et son frère, Drago se retenait difficilement d'aller s'installer à côté de son époux. Cette distance entre eux l'insupportait, mais il resta à sa place et tenta de suivre la conversation entre Vincent et Blaise non sans cesser de fixer son amant. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, tel un mantra, que Henry était le frère de Harry, et que jamais les jumeaux n'entretiendraient une relation autre que fraternelle. De plus, Neville était casé, heureux, et surtout, il était hétéro. Ron et Hermione étaient également ensemble, et la brunette n'avait d'yeux que pour son rouquin de petit-ami. Drago aurait dû être rassuré mais c'était tout le contraire. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que le banquet s'achève pour qu'il puisse emmener son mari chez eux, loin de tous ces élèves en rut. Ces derniers n'attendaient sûrement qu'une chose : que le pauvre Gryffondor innocent et naïf qu'était Harry se retrouve seul.

Un tintement retentit, annonçant le discours de Dumbledore. À ce même moment, les plats disparurent et les assiettes retrouvèrent leur propreté et leur brillance. Les élèves se turent pendant que le directeur se levait.

- Chers élèves, une autre année s'achève. Je me doute que, lorsque vous partirez d'ici, vous vous empresserez d'oublier tout ce que vous avez appris au cours de cette année. Amusez-vous et profitez-en tant que vous êtes jeunes... Mais n'oubliez pas vos devoirs de vacances ! Maintenant, passons à ce que vous attendez tous : la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Nous avons, en dernière place, Poufsouffle, avec trois cent quatre-vingt deux points. En troisième place, Serdaigle, avec quatre-cent cinq points. En deuxième place, Serpentard, avec quatre-cent trente points. Et en première place, Gryffondor, avec quatre-cent quarante points.

Une explosion de joie venant de la table des Rouge-et-or retentit. Ils ne devaient leur victoire que grâce à la coupe de Quidditch que l'équipe avait gagnée. Ils le savaient mais s'en moquaient totalement. Minerva était aux anges et se retenait de sauter de joie par pure dignité. Il était inconvenant qu'une femme de son âge et de son statut se mette à bondir telle une gamine. Pourtant, elle en mourait d'envie. Elle se contenta de sourire à ses élèves. À ses côtés, Severus soupira, se disant que l'année prochaine serait la bonne. Les meilleurs joueurs s'en allaient enfin, l'équipe de Gryffondor ne serait plus au même niveau. Mais ce n'était même pas certain car, malheureusement, les joueurs, recrutés par Henry, avaient été entraînés et étaient plutôt bons.

Albus se rassit, un sourire bonhomme aux lèvres.

Peu de temps après, les clameurs cessèrent. Les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans les salles communes. Certains devaient finir leurs valises et d'autres ne les avaient même pas commencées.

Drago se posta à la sortie de la Grande Salle, et dès que Harry passa à sa hauteur, il le récupéra pour ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à chez eux.

Harry eut juste le temps de prendre une inspiration avant de se retrouver plaqué contre l'un des murs de leurs appartements et se faire dévorer la bouche par son amant. Il avait bien vu les regards noirs de Drago braqués sur sa table mais il s'était retenu d'observer son mari, préférant se concentrer sur ses amis. Et maintenant, il en payait les conséquences. Rien que pour ce traitement, il était prêt à recommencer. Harry devait confesser qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il connaissait pertinemment les effets d'un manque d'attention de sa part vers Drago.

Lorsqu'il put respirer, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment alors que Drago plongeait le visage dans son cou et mordillait la peau sensible. Tandis que les mains du blond se faufilaient sous son pantalon d'uniforme et son caleçon pour se poser directement sur ses fesses, Harry haleta de surprise et gémit bruyamment, excité au possible rien qu'à ce contact.

- Dray, arrête, souffla Harry en le repoussant doucement. On a... Ô Merlin, cria-t-il quand l'un des doigts de son compagnon s'insinua dans son intimité.

À partir de là, il ne fut qu'une masse gémissante alors qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, leurs valises notamment. Mais ses neurones s'étaient déconnectés et son cerveau ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que la bouche de Drago dans son cou et la main de son amant sur et entre ses fesses.

Le réveil fut difficile. Drago n'avait pas annulé le sort qui les tirait du sommeil tous les matins à la même heure, ils furent donc réveillés aux environs de six heures trente. Harry grogna de douleur et s'arrima autant qu'il put au corps de son compagnon. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de se lever mais ils ne devaient pas tarder, ils avaient encore tout leurs bagages à préparer. Le train partant à onze heures, les bagages devaient être prêts dès dix heures trente afin de les acheminer jusqu'à la gare.

À neuf heures, les malles étaient fermées et les appartements étaient vidés de tout objet personnel ayant appartenu au couple. Drago avait empilé les malles dans le salon, près de la porte d'entrée et attendait son mari qui finissait de s'habiller.

À onze heures, ils étaient installés tous les deux dans un compartiment vide et attendaient le départ du train. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le quai. Tous les élèves étaient montés et le Poudlard Express n'allait plus tarder à partir.

Harry, le regard rivé à la vitre, regardait le château qui s'éloignait. C'était la dernière fois qu'il prenait le train pour s'y rendre et cette pensée lui serra le cœur. La veille, il n'avait pas pris conscience de ça mais maintenant, cette réalité s'imposa avec force. Dans quelques semaines, ils allaient recevoir leurs résultats, ils pourraient donc être considérés comme des adultes. Certains allaient trouver un emploi dès l'obtention de leurs ASPICs, d'autres allaient continuer leurs études mais ça n'était pas pareil.

Dès que le train se mit à rouler, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il venait de tourner une page de sa vie et se sentait triste et nostalgique de penser que l'année prochaine, s'il avait ses ASPICs, il ne reviendrait pas.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express entra en gare et s'arrêta, Drago et Harry furent les derniers à descendre. Pour cette année, ce fut Narcissa qui les attendit sur le quai, un elfe à ses côtés qui avait pour mission de ramener les bagages de ses maîtres.

La maîtresse du manoir Malefoy parut surprise quand son regard tomba sur son fils et son gendre descendant du train, l'un traînant par le bras l'autre. Drago était furieux et Harry gardait la tête soigneusement baissée. Quelque chose s'était passé, mais Narcissa avait compris que dans ces cas-là, demander des explications n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle allait devoir patienter.

- Bonsoir Mère, la salua froidement Drago.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, Harry.

Harry couina quelque chose lorsque la main de Drago se resserra autour de son bras. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois au manoir et, une fois arrivés à destination, ils remontèrent l'allée, Drago discutant avec sa mère et Harry suivant en silence. Son mari lui avait lâché le bras mais lui tenait fermement la main.

Une fois dans la chambre, Drago repoussa son mari et ferma la porte. La conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas eue dans le train allait avoir lieu maintenant et Harry la redoutait un peu. Il assumait l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Oui, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû suivre Neville lorsque celui-ci l'avait invité à rejoindre le compartiment des Gryffondor. Mais entre ses amis et ceux de Drago qui s'étaient invités dans leur compartiment, poussant Harry à s'exiler le temps du voyage, le choix était vite fait. Malheureusement, Drago était venu le chercher, furieux et l'avait contraint à rester avec lui. Le reste du trajet avait été silencieux puisque l'élémental avait proprement mis à la porte les autres.

- Pourquoi ? fut la seule et unique question de Drago.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Harry, bien qu'il sache exactement de quoi il en retournait.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Alors crache le morceau et tout de suite !

Devant l'accès de rage de son époux, Harry déglutit nerveusement. Il avait plutôt intérêt à tout dire.

- C'est... Quand Neville m'a proposé de venir, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour m'éloigner de tes amis. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils me méprisent. Quand je suis là, c'est à peine s'ils m'adressent la parole. Alors, c'est vrai que j'aurai dû te prévenir mais je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé passer un peu de temps avec mes amis.

- Et pour cause, s'emporta Drago. Vous étiez quatorze dans ce minuscule compartiment ! Quatorze !

Par acquit de conscience, Harry fit un rapide calcul : Dean, Seamus, Ron, Neville, Henry, lui-même, Hermione, Parvati, Lavande, Sandy, Samantha, Ginny, Hannah et Luna. Le compte y était.

- Quant à mes amis, je suis désolé si tu penses qu'ils te méprisent, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu te montrerais plus ouvert, ils se montreraient plus aimables à ton égard !

Dire que Harry était étonné était un euphémisme. Les amis de son mari ne le méprisaient pas ? Première nouvelle. Apparemment, il était le seul à voir les regards de dédain que les Serpentard lui lançaient. Mais il garda ça pour lui.

- Plus aimable ? Je dois faire quoi pour être plus aimable ? Les serrer dans mes bras ou les embrasser ?

- C'est hors de question !

Rien que cette idée révolta Drago. Imaginer son amant enlacer une autre personne que lui était hautement insupportable et intolérable.

- Tu pourrais juste faire un effort pour t'inclure dans la discussion, ou que sais-je encore ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer à ces mots. Il parlait à peine dans les conversations avec ses propres amis, de peur de passer pour un crétin car il ne maîtrisait pas certains sujets abordés, il n'allait pas le faire avec ceux de Drago alors qu'il comprenait encore moins bien de quoi il en retournait, et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il n'écoutait que des bribes. En général, les sujets ne l'intéressaient pas ou très peu, donc il faisait autre chose, du genre rêvasser.

- Laisse tomber Dray. Je crois que cette discussion, dispute ou ce que tu veux, ne mènera à rien. J'admets que je n'aurais pas dû aller rire avec mes amis mais que, au contraire, j'aurai dû passer mon temps à dormir ou à m'ennuyer alors que tu t'amusais avec tes amis. Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je voudrais bien aller me laver avant de manger.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de Drago, Harry récupéra des affaires propres dans sa malle et fila sous la douche, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte. En l'entendant s'ouvrir alors qu'il était sous la douche, Harry se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne sursauta pas lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et lorsqu'une bouche se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu es calmé ? risqua Harry.

- Non, souffla Drago sans cesser d'embrasser l'épaule nue de son amant. Tu as le don de me mettre hors de moi et de faire ressortir mes pires défauts. Tu es le seul à me faire cet effet.

Sa bouche dériva lentement de l'épaule à la nuque offerte pendant que ses mains glissèrent plus bas.

0o0

Un elfe se précipita dans le salon où se trouvaient ses jeunes maîtres, deux hiboux posés sur ses bras.

Quand il entra, Drago et Harry cessèrent leur activité. La présence des volatiles ne voulait dire qu'une chose : les lettres annonçant les résultats venaient d'arriver.

Narcissa, présente également, put voir avec surprise son beau-fils et son fils bondir hors du divan et se ruer sur le pauvre elfe qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'annoncer ni d'annoncer les destinataires. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que les deux hiboux se retrouvent délestés de leur fardeau. Le pauvre serviteur s'inclina maladroitement. Pour ce genre de courrier, on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Il quitta le salon avec les oiseaux.

Harry arracha presque l'enveloppe afin d'arriver plus vite au contenu qu'il déplia fébrilement et lu. Drago n'était pas plus mesuré dans ses gestes.

La maîtresse du manoir sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Les résultats. Elle ne cessait d'en entendre parler depuis près de trois semaines, depuis le début des vacances. Les garçons étaient inquiets, Harry bien plus que Drago.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils aient leurs ASPICS afin qu'ils puissent faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle observa avec attention les visages de ses garçons – oui, elle considérait Harry comme son fils maintenant – mais aucune émotion ne filtrait.

Harry finit par relever lentement la tête, impassible. Narcissa s'inquiéta. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse. Harry s'était figé et ne bougeait plus.

- Harry ?

- Oui, souffla le jeune homme. Pardon, je... Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous lisez ? supplia-t-il.

Sa belle-mère prit le parchemin et le lu.

_ACCUMULATION DE SORCELLERIE PARTICULIÈREMENT INTENSIVE ET CONTRAIGNANTE_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER (MALEFOY) A OBTENU :_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Sortilèges : E_

_Botanique : E_

_Potions : O_

_Arithmancie : A_

Dès que Narcissa se tut, Harry se laissa choir là où il était, c'est à dire, par terre. Sa belle-mère venait de confirmer ce qu'il avait lu. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait ses ASPICs ! Et des notes tout à fait honorables en plus ! Il espérait que c'était le cas aussi pour Henry. Harry ne voulait pas faire la faculté de médicomagie sans son frère.

Il se leva précipitamment alors que Narcissa félicitait son fils, et courut hors du salon. Il devait absolument avertir Henry.

Le jeune homme trouva Hedwige perchée sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la chambre, la seule qui soit entièrement en bois. Harry sourit en la voyant là alors qu'elle passait son temps à chasser dehors ou dans la volière avec les autres hiboux de la famille.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, ma belle, chuchota Harry.

Hedwige ulula doucement pendant que Harry s'installait à sa table. Le jeune homme rédigea une courte missive à son frère, lui indiquant ses résultats et lui confiant ses pensées et ses interrogations. Il plia le parchemin, écrivit rapidement le nom de son jumeau dessus et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette qui lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille.

- C'est pour Henry.

Hedwige s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Fais attention à Helga, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Elle est aussi jalouse que toi.

Il était arrivé plusieurs fois aux deux volatiles d'en venir au bec lorsque leur maître montrait un peu plus d'attention à la chouette de l'autre, ce qui les rendait folles.

- Qui aura l'honneur de recevoir du courrier ? s'informa Drago, faisant bondir Harry. Quand une personne sursaute, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à se reprocher, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement, la réaction de son mari titillant un peu sa jalousie – il n'aimait pas que son compagnon lui cache quoi que ce soit.

Harry se retourna, la main sur le cœur et foudroya son amant appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte. Quelle idée de lui faire peur en intervenant ainsi ?

- Ou alors une personne sursaute quand un crétin fait une chose à laquelle l'autre ne s'attendait pas ! Tu m'as fichu la frousse !

- Désolé, répondit Drago sans avoir l'air navré. Tu écrivais à qui ? exigea-t-il.

Harry était tenté de répondre qu'il venait d'envoyer une lettre à son amant imaginaire mais il se doutait que la réaction de Drago ne serait pas le rire. Son mari et seul amant, ne supporterait pas cette concurrence, même fictive.

- À qui pourrais-je bien écrire ? feinta-t-il.

- Harry, je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. Alors dis-moi tout de suite à qui tu écrivais ? !

Le brun put décerner sans difficulté la jalousie qui commençait doucement à ronger Drago. S'il se taisait, l'élémental s'énerverait et chercherait tous les moyens pour le faire parler.

- À Henry, avoua Harry sans honte.

Il n'avait rien à cacher à ce sujet. Cette réponse apaisa Drago. Quand il avait vu son mari partir à toute vitesse, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre, inquiet par la mine qu'arborait Harry. L'élémental lui faisait confiance, mais en apercevant la bouche de son compagnon murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible, il n'avait pu empêcher sa jalousie de revenir au grand galop, chose qui ne lui arrivait en général que s'ils étaient tous les deux entourés.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé tes résultats, réalisa soudain Harry.

- Mes résultats sont corrects, répondit Drago avec modestie. Je serai accepté à la faculté de Potions.

La faculté de Potions était dans le même bâtiment que la faculté de Médicomagie et certains cours étaient en commun. Harry et Drago passeraient donc une bonne partie de leurs journées proches l'un de l'autre. L'ex Gryffondor se doutait quelque peu que le choix de la faculté pour Draco avait dépendu de la proximité qu'ils auraient tous deux.

- Ton frère ira-t-il lui aussi à la faculté de Médicomagie ? interrogea Draco, un peu dubitatif.

- S'il a ses APSICs, oui.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-il, totalement soulagé. Il ne sera pas de trop pour veiller à ce qu'aucun pervers ne t'approche.

- Dray ! s'insurgea Harry.

- Un souci, peut-être ? Non, constata Drago alors que Harry s'étouffait avec sa salive. Très cher, imaginer que tu vas passer tes journées loin de moi est déjà hautement insupportable. Mais je refuse, en plus, qu'un malotru envisage de toucher ce qui est à moi ! Et certains tenteront le coup quand j'aurai le dos tourné, j'en suis certain.

- J'en déduis donc que tu vas aller voir _Henry_ – et il appuya bien sur le prénom de son frère – et le mettre au courant afin qu'il me serve de bouclier.

- C'est exactement ça.

La réponse de l'élémental était catégorique.

- Et comment tu vas le convaincre ? nargua légèrement Harry, tout en souriant légèrement.

- Si je vois un seul crétin ou une seule crétine poser une main sur toi, j'envoie ton frère à Sainte Mangouste. Tu crois que ça va le persuader ?

Et le pire, pensa Harry, c'est que Drago était sérieux.

0o0

Le 31 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, après le gâteau et la montagne de cadeaux envoyés par les amis et la famille du jeune homme, Drago emmena son mari au restaurant et lui fit la visite de quelques grands musées sorciers disséminés en Angleterre.

Le lendemain, à neuf heures trente, le jeune couple quitta le manoir Malefoy pour celui des Donewood. Narcissa avait naïvement cru que son fils avait oublié ou abandonné l'idée d'habiter le manoir en question, mais, lorsqu'il annonça qu'il avait prévu d'y passer une journée avec Harry dans le but d'évaluer les travaux à y faire, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils apparurent devant la grille puisque Drago n'avait pas encore l'autorisation de pénétrer seul le domaine. De là où ils se trouvaient, l'état du parc ne s'était pas amélioré. L'herbe avait poussé et la végétation avait tout envahi.

En passant la grille qui grinçait toujours autant, ils purent constater l'étendue du travail à faire.

- Je pense que prendre des notes serait une excellente idée, fit Drago.

Mais Harry avait déjà fait apparaître un parchemin et une plume qu'il avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle prenne des notes seule.

Une visite fut largement suffisante pour apprécier l'étendue du travail à faire. Drago se mit en devoir, dès le lendemain, de contacter des artisans.

Quinze jours plus tard, après trois visites supplémentaires de divers corps de métier et d'un antiquaire pour les meubles dont voulaient se débarrasser les propriétaires la signature des devis et le règlement d'une partie de la somme due, les travaux purent commencer. La somme de travail était colossale mais il ne fallut que dix gros jours pour en venir à bout.

Mi-septembre, le manoir était prêt à accueillir ses nouveaux propriétaires. Harry avait étendu l'accès au domaine à sa famille proche et aux Malefoy afin que ces derniers ne soient pas obligés de transplaner derrière la grille puis de devoir remonter les cinq cent mètres de chemin de terre. Il avait également fait relier sa cheminée au réseau de Cheminette.

Des quinze elfes qui vivaient au manoir Malefoy, trois avaient suivi Drago afin de travailler pour lui, dont Dobby qui s'était attaché à Harry. Lotty, comme les autres elfes du domaine Donewood, s'était pliée aux ordres et avait accepté, de mauvaise grâce, la présence de trois étrangers dans ses cuisines.

Elle n'aimait pas le changement et les nouveaux propriétaires lui en imposaient. Elle n'était plus toute jeune et avait du mal à prendre de nouvelles habitudes, même si elle devait avouer que ses maîtres étaient bien moins pénibles que l'ancien et que les nouveaux elfes étaient efficaces : ils savaient comment contenter leurs maîtres. Dobby, Boni et Clyde, deux elfes inséparables, avaient investi la maison.

Cela faisait tout juste une semaine que Harry et Drago avaient investi les lieux et ils commençaient tout juste à prendre leurs marques. Le réveil était le seul moment où ils avaient un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient chez eux.

Le manoir était plus petit que celui des Malefoy mais tout aussi bien agencé. Les pièces, maintenant refaites, étaient confortables et agréables à vivre. On y retrouvait le style Malefoy de temps à autre. Harry s'était chargé seul de la décoration des pièces et Drago devait avouer que c'était réussi.

La bâtisse lugubre et sombre avait changé d'aspect et était bien plus accueillante.

Il était vingt-et-une heure, le soleil commençait à baisser doucement à l'horizon, inondant le parc de ses dernier rayons.

Harry et Drago buvaient tranquillement leur thé dans le salon en silence.

- Mère nous invite à déjeuner demain midi au manoir, dit soudain Drago en reposant sa tasse. J'ai dit que nous y serions. Apparemment, elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

- Encore ? s'étonna Harry, s'attendant au pire avec cette visite. Hier elle semblait avoir également quelque chose à nous dire et nous avons parlé chiffon toute l'après-midi. J'apprécie beaucoup ta mère, Dray, n'en doute pas mais... mais ça fait un peu trop.

- Peut-être as-tu raison, concéda Drago. Cela dit, je ne peux pas dire non à Mère. Elle a déjà du mal à digérer le fait que son fils unique s'en aille vivre sa vie loin d'elle alors, savoir que ce même fils refuse maintenant de déjeuner avec elle, je doute qu'elle l'accepte.

Harry nota une certaine amertume dans le son de la voix de son époux. Comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait coupable, il se replia sur lui-même et plongea le nez dans sa tasse de thé. C'était un peu de sa faute après tout, il avait réussi à entraîner Drago avec lui. Narcissa considérait ce départ comme étant une folie d'adolescent. Peut-être était-ce le cas, mais Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de sa décision, et pour l'instant, il ne regrettait rien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas voir ta mère, tu sais, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux bien qu'on y aille mais pas tous les jours. Ça fait trop. Elle n'a qu'à venir ici, proposa soudain Harry.

Drago considéra la question et admit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

- Tu regrettes ? fit soudain Harry.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Harry attira son attention en le voyant regarder dans le vague, preuve qu'il était ailleurs.

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demandais si tu regrettais, répéta Harry, hésitant.

- Regretter quoi ?

- D'avoir quitté le manoir de tes parents. Je sais que...

- Viens-là, l'interrompit Drago en désignant la place à ses côtés. Écoute, reprit-il une fois Harry assis, si vraiment je regrettais, on ne serait pas là, ni toi ni moi mais chez mes parents. Si l'idée ne m'avait pas plu, on n'en serait pas là non plus. Alors rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne et arrête de t'imaginer des choses stupides et qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ! martela Drago en lui tapotant le front du doigt. C'est bien clair ? !

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bien, tu as fini ton infusion ?

- Oui, répondit Harry incertain.

- Alors au lit.

Ils arrivèrent à peine à la chambre qu'ils s'étaient attribués que Drago claqua la porte dans son dos et la scella sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de Harry qui recula jusqu'au lit. Son mari le rejoignit, s'effeuillant au passage, d'un pas félin. Il avait clairement une idée derrière la tête.

Une fois devant le lit, il allongea Harry sur les draps tirés et commença à le déshabiller lentement, sifflant lorsque son compagnon voulait l'aider.

Entièrement nu, tout comme Drago, Harry put voir l'étendue du désir de son homme debout face à lui. Ce dernier s'allongea doucement sur le corps de son époux, appréciant comme à chaque fois le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

- Il y a deux choses qui m'excitent chez toi, murmura Drago, les lèvres bécotant le cou de son amant, lorsque tu fais cette adorable moue de chien battu et quand tu t'énerves. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai envie de te renverser et de m'enfoncer en toi encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus comment tu t'appelles… jusqu'à ce que tu hurles. Le reste du temps, j'ai juste envie de te garder contre moi en permanence, murmura l'élémental d'une voix sensuelle. Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? demanda-t-il, allongé au-dessus du corps de Harry. Te garder ici, dans cette chambre, toute la journée, à ma disposition. Tu n'aurais le droit de quitter ce lit que pour te laver. Et c'est moi qui te donnerais à manger.

Un an auparavant, cette idée aurait révolté Harry mais maintenant, c'était tentant. Et même plus que tentant.

- Alors je serais juste... je serais quoi au juste ?

- Mon mari qui me laisse réaliser un fantasme.

- Et tu en as d'autres des fantasmes ?

- Avec toi ? Des tas, affirma Drago avant de fondre sur la bouche qu'il évitait depuis le début.

Il devait être à peine trois heures du matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla. Drago dormait profondément, collé contre son mari. Quand Harry tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte tentaculaire de son époux, ce dernier resserra sa prise autour de la taille fine de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Après maints efforts, Harry parvint enfin à se lever sans avoir réveillé Drago qui roula sur la place que son amant venait de quitter.

Le manoir était silencieux, comme toujours, mais plus encore la nuit. Certains auraient dit que l'endroit était glauque. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

Un chandelier dans la main, Harry remonta le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il descendit. Ses pas le menèrent au salon. Il posa la source de lumière sur la table basse et raviva le feu dans la cheminée avant de s'asseoir sur le divan confortable. Les tasses de thé avaient disparu, de même que la théière et l'assiette de petites tartelettes confectionnées avec amour par Dobby. Assiette vidée avec soin par Harry, n'en laissant à Drago que trois. Et encore, il s'était estimé fort charitable. Pour les pâtisseries, c'était chacun pour soi et Harry n'était guère partageur.

Un léger grincement de porte le fit sursauter. Il put voir Lotty entrer. L'elfe passait toujours par les portes car, du temps de son ancien maître, apparaître d'un coup pouvait se révéler mortel.

- Lotty est désolée, s'excusa promptement la créature en voyant Harry dans le salon. Lotty ne pensait pas que le maître serait encore debout. Lotty va laisser le maître seul.

- Non, reste. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

- L'ancien propriétaire de Lotty était déjà réveillé à cette heure et les elfes ont appris à se lever avant. Lotty n'a pas besoin de dormir beaucoup.

Harry hocha la tête. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Lui-même, petit, se levait aux aurores, mais, quand même, pas avant cinq heures.

- Lotty, Donewood savait qui j'étais ?

Nul besoin d'expliquer à l'elfe que Harry était le jeune Orion. Elle le savait. La magie des elfes de maison était complexe. Peu de sorciers s'étaient penchés sur ce que ces créatures pouvaient faire. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que les elfes étaient liés à leur maître et à leurs descendants grâce à un lien de sang. Tant que ce lien ne se rompait pas par le don d'un vêtement, l'elfe reconnaissait toute personne ayant une goutte de sang de la famille de son propriétaire comme étant également son maître.

- Lotty pense que son ancien maître a su qui était le jeune maître après la mort de sa femme, quand l'ancien maître a ordonné à Lotty de s'occuper de l'enfant. Mais Lotty ne sait pas vraiment. Quand les journaux ont annoncé la fin des recherches et donc la mort de Harry Potter des mois après la mort de Monsieur et Madame Potter, Madame a compris que le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras n'était pas son fils. Elle est morte le lendemain. L'ancien maître de Lotty a rejeté la faute sur le bébé et lorsqu'il a découvert que Harry Potter était mort aux yeux des autres mais que le bébé était chez lui, il a décidé de garder l'enfant afin de lui faire payer la mort de sa femme. Lotty ne fait que répéter ce que son ancien maître disait, sanglota la pauvre elfe.

D'après l'elfe et les quelques souvenirs du procès que Harry avait, Donewood ignorait tout de l'identité du bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'apprenne dans les journaux. L'histoire était confuse pour le brun mais en voyant l'état dans lequel était plongée Lotty, il ne demanda pas d'explication supplémentaire. Certaines choses n'étaient pas claires mais resteraient probablement dans l'ombre jusqu'à la mort du jeune homme. Balthazar étant mort, il avait emporté ses secrets avec lui.

- Lotty aurait bien voulu aider le jeune maître quand il n'était qu'un enfant mais son ancien maître le lui avait interdit. Lotty est désolée mais Lotty est une bonne elfe. Elle obéit à son maître.

- Je sais, répondit Harry pour apaiser la créature en larmes.

L'elfe mit une dizaine de minutes à apaiser ses pleurs avant de s'excuser pour son comportement.

- Maître Harry Monsieur, voulez-vous une infusion ? proposa Lotty.

- Non merci, en revanche, reste-t-il les tartelettes que Dobby a faites ?

- Lotty va voir s'il en reste.

Elle disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrit de nouveau. Harry, certain qu'il s'agissait de Lotty, ne bougea pas.

- Harry ? grogna Drago.

La présence inattendue de son époux fit bondir Harry. Drago se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage chiffonné, le pyjama probablement enfilé à la hâte, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les yeux éblouis par la lumière trop vive pour lui.

- Dray ? Je croyais que tu dormais encore.

- À l'évidence non. Je viens de me réveiller et j'ai trouvé ta place vide. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Une petite fringale, avoua Harry, les yeux brillant lorsque Lotty apparut, un plateau débordant de tartelettes entre les mains.

Le brun en salivait déjà. Il n'avait pas tout à fait menti, après tout, il avait faim. Sa mauvaise foi l'empêchait d'avouer que ce n'était que pure gourmandise.

- Lotty, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à trois heures du matin ? s'étonna Drago. Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as appelé Lotty pour ta fringale !

- Ne m'accuse pas de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! grogna Harry, la bouche pleine et le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle était déjà debout !

- Suis-je donc le seul dans cette maison à me dire que trois heures du matin n'est pas une heure pour se lever ? Non, ne réponds pas. Tu as le cerveau glucosé, Merlin sait ce que tu es capable de me sortir comme ineptie.

Harry ne releva même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à avaler méticuleusement son péché mignon. Lorsque Drago tendit la main pour prendre une tartelette, son mari fit claquer ses dents à deux centimètres des doigts.

Chacun pour soi.

- Si tu en veux, tu demandes ! Pas touche aux miennes !

* * *

**À suivre**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bêta** : octo qui m'a enfermé dans ses cachots à cause de toutes mes fautes (12 jours pour 6 fautes, oui, elle est radicale mais je l'aime) et je ne vous parle pas des virgules qu'elle doit elle-même mettre puisque je ne sais PAS les mettre.

**Note** : merci à Kisis pour sa review anonyme. Merci aux autres pour vos reviews, lire vos commentaires me fait beaucoup de bien. Et un grand merci à Alie-yaoi, grâce à elle, je suis à 400 reviews. Je n'imaginais pas en avoir autant.

* * *

Chapitre 26

La rentrée à la faculté sorcière se fit sans problèmes pour Harry. Il retrouva son frère. Henry fut immédiatement mis à contribution pour repousser les éventuelles approches d'adversaires qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, s'approprier Harry selon Drago.

Henry aurait pu refuser, mais les menaces qu'il avait reçues l'avaient plus ou moins poussé à accepter même s'il trouvait cette idée stupide. Oui, son frère était attirant mais quel serait le débile qui oserait courir après Harry ?

Au bout de quelques mois, les jumeaux se rendirent compte que Henry était totalement inutile – qui voudrait se frotter à un élémental de feu en s'approchant trop de son mari ? Un inconscient en avait fait l'expérience et, d'après les rumeurs, il était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste – mais que, au contraire, il aurait besoin d'un bouclier puisqu'il était courtisé sans cesse.

Ça n'avait duré que le temps de la première année de faculté. Les deux années suivantes, Henry avait proclamé haut et fort qu'il était fiancé. À partir de là, tout le monde lui avait fichu la paix.

Il n'avait pas menti, Ginny avait eu ses ASPICs avec d'excellentes notes, et comme prévu, Henry lui avait demandé sa main. La rouquine n'avait pas refusé. Ils allaient se marier quand Henry aurait fini ses études, soit deux ans plus tard, afin d'avoir une situation stable et un revenu, malgré l'héritage plus que conséquent des Potter.

Le mariage eut lieu au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Drago tomba de haut lorsqu'il découvrit, pour la première fois, que la maison des Weasley ne ressemblait pas à une cage à lapins. Avant ce jour, il n'était jamais venu là-bas, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Harry pour l'y emmener. Là, il aurait bien voulu ne pas y aller non plus mais c'était le mariage de son beau-frère et, le comble, c'était que Henry lui avait demandé à lui d'être son témoin. Drago se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de l'obliger à venir.

La cérémonie fut simple tout comme la réception. Il y avait bien moins d'invités au mariage Potter qu'au mariage Malefoy mais c'était bien aussi.

Deux ans et demi plus tard, Harry eut la surprise de voir sa belle-sœur et son frère débarquer au manoir, pour lui annoncer que Ginny était enceinte et que Harry serait le parrain. Le bébé était prévu pour dans six mois, soit pour septembre.

James Sirius Potter vint au monde un vendredi, quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire. Rien qu'en entendant le nom de son petit-neveu, Severus demanda sa retraite. Il avait encore onze ans avant de voir le petit-fils de James Potter premier du nom débarquer à Poudlard, mais il préférait prendre un peu d'avance.

Quelques mois à peine après la naissance de James, Albus Dumbledore s'éteignit. Son âge l'avait rattrapé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait cent-vingt-six ans.

Son enterrement fut ouvert au public et la grande majorité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne qui l'avaient côtoyé, étaient présents.

À la grande horreur de Severus, Minerva fit pression sur le Ministère afin que ce dernier accorde au professeur de Potions la place de directeur. Severus avait argué que Filius serait plus compétent que lui mais le nouveau ministre – qui avait remplacé Fudge – n'en avait pas démordu.

0o0

James grandissait et faisait la fierté de ses parents, de son parrain, de ses oncles et tantes et de ses grands-oncles. Sirius, notamment, semblait déterminé à ce que son petit-neveu devienne un authentique Maraudeur. Severus devait sans cesse le calmer. Mais c'était sans compter sur Fred et George Weasley, qui avaient fait des blagues leur commerce. Ces derniers inculquaient en douce tout ce qu'ils pouvaient à leur neveu. Lorsque Ginny l'apprit, elle passa un copieux savon à son mari et à ses frères qui avaient osé pervertir son bébé avec leurs bêtises. Henry avait été plus qu'étonné de ces remontrances puisqu'il n'était au courant de rien.

James était un bébé facile qui faisait ses nuits et pleurait rarement. Bref, c'était un bébé pour débutants, comme s'amusait à l'appeler Sirius en se souvenant des premiers mois des jumeaux. Il racontait que Harry et Henry semblaient déterminés, étant petits, à faire le plus de bruit possible. Lily et James avaient souvent fait appel à leurs amis afin d'avoir un peu d'aide.

0o0

Les Potter se retrouvèrent dans le hall du manoir Donewood, James dans les bras de sa mère. Harry accueillit son frère et sa belle-sœur avec un grand sourire et, alors qu'un elfe les débarrassait, leur hôte les guida jusque dans le salon.

- Tu es certain que Malefoy ne dira rien ? demanda Henry pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait supplié son frère de garder James pour que lui et Ginny puissent partir en week-end.

L'ancien Serpentard était tellement plongé dans ses recherches qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il délaissait son mari. Et quand celui-ci osait lui en faire la remarque, il ne disait rien et semblait même ne rien entendre.

Harry l'avait prévenu de la visite de Henry et Ginny et du fait que James passerait le week-end chez eux, mais Drago n'avait rien dit.

- _Drago_ ne dira rien, répliqua Harry en appuyant bien sur le prénom de son époux.

C'était énervant de constater que les deux hommes ne s'entendaient toujours pas.

- Sûr ?

- Henry, laisse-moi ton fils et dégagez !

Ginny fut la seule à sourire. Elle tendit à Harry son bébé, lui remit également tout ce dont James avait besoin pour son séjour et embrassa l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son oncle.

- On y va. On trouvera le chemin jusqu'à la cheminée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille.

Ce fut avec un bébé qui buvait avidement son biberon dans les bras que le trouva Narcissa une heure plus tard pour leur thé hebdomadaire du vendredi. Comme d'habitude, Drago n'était pas présent. Il devait avoir oublié. Encore une fois. Ça faisait près d'un mois que ça durait.

- Harry ? Mais...

- C'est le fils de mon frère, se hâta de la rassurer Harry. Ils me l'ont confié pour le week-end. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux. Et puis, ça me fait un peu de compagnie.

- Drago travaille toujours autant ? s'indigna Narcissa. Et il vous laisse en plan, comme ça ? Avec un bébé sur les bras ? Mais allez lui parler !

- Je l'ai déjà fait, Madame, croyez-le bien. J'ai tout essayé mais rien ne semble avoir fonctionné. J'ai même été jusqu'à...

Il s'interrompit, une magnifique couleur carmin ayant envahi son visage à ce souvenir. Il avait tenté de séduire Drago en se promenant sous son nez dans le plus simple appareil. Mais même ça, ça n'avait pas fonctionné, alors qu'avant, Drago n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant.

- J'ai l'impression de le perdre, Madame. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Si vous lui avez parlé, j'ignore ce qui peut le faire changer d'avis.

- Vous...

- Non, Harry. Même moi, je ne peux rien faire. Vous le savez comme moi, seul un compagnon ou une compagne d'un élémental peut lui dire ce qui ne va pas. Je ne suis que sa mère, pas sa compagne.

Harry soupira. Il ne le savait que trop bien. James se manifesta soudain dans ses bras, grognant parce que son parrain avait cessé de le nourrir et qu'il réclamait son biberon.

Pendant qu'il discutait avec sa belle-mère, Harry essayait de déterminer ce qui pourrait faire prendre conscience à Drago de son comportement. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était de faire croire à son mari qu'il le trompait. Le problème c'est que Harry ne voyait personne qui serait assez fou pour l'aider. Et surtout, Drago avait ce don pour sentir si Harry avait été voir ailleurs.

Narcissa prit congé, voyant que son gendre répondait évasivement à ses questions et semblait totalement ailleurs. Si elle n'avait pas vécu la même chose, elle n'aurait pas apprécié outre mesure d'avoir autant d'importance qu'un vulgaire animal.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que le couple se retrouve. Elle avait vécu cette même situation avec Lucius, juste avant la naissance. C'était une période où il ne la regardait même plus, préférant se plonger à corps perdu dans le travail.

Après le départ de sa belle-mère, devant laquelle il s'était répandu en excuses quand il avait pris conscience de son manque d'hospitalité, Harry convoqua tous les elfes du manoir. Il se faisait l'effet d'un général d'armées devant ses troupes. Effet amoindri par James qui dormait dans ses bras.

- Drago ne quitte plus son bureau depuis près d'un mois. À partir d'aujourd'hui, aucun elfe ne sera autorisé à lui amener ses repas. Personne. Même s'il vous l'ordonne ! Ensuite, à partir de ce soir, si on vous pose la question, je ne suis plus au manoir mais chez un certain Charles.

Il garda pour lui que ce fameux Charles n'existait pas et qu'il comptait rester au manoir mais qu'il serait dans la nursery, avec James. Avec un peu de chance, le lendemain matin, Drago devrait exiger d'avoir une bonne conversation avec lui.

Son plan marcha à merveille. Drago avait demandé à plusieurs reprises à des elfes de venir lui apporter son dîner mais, s'ils apparaissaient quand il les appelait, aucun ne lui obéissait.

Résigné à monter se coucher sans manger, Drago espérait pouvoir résoudre ce problème d'elfes avec Harry mais, en entrant dans la chambre conjugale, il s'arrêta net. Le lit n'était pas défait et Harry n'était nulle part. Après avoir fait le tour des quelques pièces qu'il savait être utilisées par son époux, sans trace du brun, Drago fit appel à un elfe qui serait peut-être en mesure de lui dire où pouvait bien se trouver Harry.

- Maître Harry est absent, couina Dobby en se tordant les oreilles.

- Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas là, créature stupide ! cracha le blond, de plus en plus énervé.

- Dobby n'est pas sûr mais Maître Harry a dit qu'il dormait chez un certain Charles.

- Un certain Charles ? répéta Drago.

Tellement abasourdi par la nouvelle, Drago ne pensa pas un instant que son mari ait pu se jouer de lui et que ce Charles n'existait peut-être pas. La jalousie lui noua les entrailles et Dobby préféra fuir pour sa survie quand il vit son maître démolir les meubles de leur chambre à coups de flammes.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Drago arborait des cernes. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, imaginant tous les scénarios les plus sanglants pour tuer l'amant de son mari mais surtout pour lui faire payer.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées morbides, il ne vit pas Harry, assis à sa place, le nez plongé dans le journal et encore moins James, dans son transat, occupé à boire son biberon. Ce fut l'éclat de rire du bébé face à la grimace de son oncle, qui tira Drago de ses idées de vengeance.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Bonjour Drago, bien dormi ? demanda bien trop innocemment Harry.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du blond quand il vit un sourire naître sur la bouche de son époux.

- Charles n'a jamais existé.

- Jamais. Un pur produit de mon imagination.

- Mais...

Devant l'ahurissement comique de Drago, Harry estima qu'il était plus juste de s'expliquer quant à son geste.

- Drago, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu es enfermé dans ce bureau depuis un mois. J'ai eu beau tout faire pour t'en faire sortir. Tout. Mais rien n'a fonctionné. À croire que tu voulais prendre de la distance avec moi. Non, tais-toi, je parle, tu écoutes ! Ta mère est venue hier. Comme tous les vendredis depuis deux ans. Et tu n'étais pas là. Je ne veux toujours pas t'entendre ! Je me fiche éperdument de tes excuses ! Hier, j'en ai eu assez ! Surtout que nous avons James pour le week-end et qu'il serait temps que tu t'en occupes toi aussi. Et n'aies pas l'air si étonné. Je te l'ai dit, redit, répété. Je t'ai laissé des messages. Ça fait trois semaines que tu le sais ! Si les elfes ne sont pas venus t'apporter à manger, c'est parce que je leur ai ordonné. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce Charles, tu y as cru.

Pour un peu, Harry en aurait ri. Mais là, il avait presque envie d'en pleurer.

- Tu travailles trop, Dray. Beaucoup trop. Ne dis pas non ! En un mois, combien de fois tu m'as adressé la parole ? Zéro. Je ne parle même pas des fois où on fait l'amour. C'est le néant total. Et ne me dis pas que je n'ai rien fait parce que je trouverai ça un peu fort venant de toi. Alors soit tu fais un effort au niveau de tes horaires, j'y arrive bien, tu devrais pouvoir faire pareil, soit on fait chambre à part jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la raison. J'en suis parfaitement capable, et tu le sais.

Ça, oui, Drago le savait. Une partie de lui-même lui hurlait qu'il venait de se faire avoir dans les grandes largeurs et qu'il allait devoir faire payer ça à son mari mais l'autre, plus rationnelle et plus Serpentarde, lui disait d'attendre un peu. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Harry allait pleurer.

0o0

Le week-end se passa bien et assez rapidement. James n'était pas trop fatiguant et ne demandait trop d'attention. Drago s'était habitué à le porter assez vite. Il avait été bien obligé d'apprendre rapidement, surtout lorsque Harry lui avait mis le bébé dans les bras en lui disant de se débrouiller avec.

La présence du jeune Potter donna des idées intéressantes aux Malefoy. Harry se prenait l'envie de dorloter un poupon. Et Drago imaginait parfaitement un bébé dans les bras de son mari. Une fille ou un garçon, peu lui importait.

Quand Ginny passa récupérer son bambin, Harry eut du mal à s'en séparer.

- J'ai envie d'avoir un enfant, souffla-t-il, plus tard, allongé sur Drago. Un bébé rien qu'à nous. On est marié depuis quoi, huit ans ? Et on n'a toujours pas d'enfants.

- On avait décidé d'attendre un peu, lui rappela Drago.

Et il avait raison. Après la remise des diplômes, Harry et Drago s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devraient mieux attendre un peu avant d'avoir un enfant. Ils étaient jeunes.

- Peut-être mais, maintenant, on n'est plus aussi jeunes qu'avant et j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un enfant.

Pour toute réponse, Drago le serra contre lui et inspira fortement son odeur. Dès le lendemain, il allait s'atteler à la création de la potion. Dans moins d'un an, ils auront peut-être une fille ou un garçon.

0o0

Il fallut un bon mois entre le moment où Drago réalisa les potions et où l'ovule inséminée en Harry fut fécondé. Par la suite, Drago plaça l'ovule dans une matrice qui ressemblait fortement à un œuf d'autruche, mais bien plus gros encore. La matrice protectrice était enveloppée d'un sort de chaleur différent de celui utilisé pour réchauffer quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ce sort-là permettait au fœtus de se développer dans les mêmes conditions que dans l'utérus humain.

Les neuf mois suivants passèrent assez vite. Harry et Drago ne vécurent pas les inconvénients de la grossesse utérine. Le fœtus ne grandissait pas bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère mais dans un œuf gardé à température corporelle grâce à un sort. Le bébé se développait comme un oisillon, à la différence que l'œuf qui protégeait le futur bébé voyait sa coquille s'amincir au fur et à mesure que les mois s'écoulaient et que le fœtus croissait. C'était en prévision de la naissance. Un enfant ne pouvait pas percer la coquille protectrice. Aussi, lorsque le moment serait venu, l'œuf, devenu une poche, se romprait, exactement comme un accouchement normal.

Les dernières semaines, Harry arrêta de travailler afin de surveiller la naissance de leur enfant. Grâce à une sorte d'échographie, ils avaient su quelle était le sexe de leur bébé : un petit garçon.

Tout était prêt pour accueillir le futur héritier Malefoy. Il ne manquait qu'une chose, son prénom. Jusque là, Harry et Drago n'étaient pas du tout d'accord, surtout qu'ils devaient faire attention à ne pas prendre le même que le futur enfant des Potter. Ginny était enceinte pour la deuxième fois et attendait elle aussi un garçon, prévu pour mars, soit normalement deux mois après la naissance du jeune Malefoy.

Il restait normalement quelques jours avant la naissance et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le tour de la maison, non sans passer plusieurs heures dans la chambre d'enfant, afin de vérifier que rien ne manquait. Le reste du temps, il restait près de son fils, à chercher des prénoms que Drago refuserait en bloc.

Ça avait engendré des disputes mémorables. Drago affirmait que Harry détestait l'enfant pour oser lui trouver des noms pathétiques et Harry criait haut et fort que porter un nom déjà usité dans la famille n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il avait répertorié tous les prénoms des Malefoy avec l'idée de les changer un peu. Il en avait barré une bonne partie car ils avaient été utilisés, réutilisés et modifiés au cours des siècles et, jamais, le fils de Harry ne porterait un nom déjà repris sous toutes ses formes.

Sur sa feuille de parchemin, il n'en restait qu'une dizaine. Il n'y avait plus qu'à les changer.

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques jours, Drago trouva Harry assis dans un confortable fauteuil, devant la matrice, plongé dans la contemplation de la poche rougeâtre dans laquelle ils pouvaient voir de temps en temps, des formes apparaître. C'était le bébé qui donnait des coups.

- Encore avec cette liste ?

- Ce bébé n'a pas de nom, répliqua Harry. Tant qu'il n'en aura pas, il y aura cette liste, que cela te plaise ou non !

- Donne.

Harry s'exécuta.

- Pourquoi tu as barré tous ces noms ? s'étonna Drago. Enfin...

- Ils sont tous pareil, Dray. Et je reste sur mes positions. Mon fils n'aura pas un prénom porté, vu, revu et corrigé par ses ancêtres. Son prénom sera à lui !

- Alshain et Thuban n'ont été portés qu'une fois et tu les as barré.

- Tu peux les modifier ? Moi pas.

Harry entendit nettement un soupir et sentit Drago s'asseoir près de lui. L'élémental se plongea quelques instants dans la contemplation de la poche contenant son bébé. Encore une semaine à attendre, selon leurs estimations, et ils allaient pouvoir le tenir dans leurs bras.

Il se demandait comment faisaient les mères pour ne pas montrer d'impatience pendant les derniers jours de la grossesse, lui était sur les nerfs.

- Scorpius, fit-il soudain, sans savoir d'où ce nom lui était venu.

Il avait bien un ancêtre qui s'appelait Scorpio, un élémental de feu, comme lui.

- Quoi ?

- Scorpius.

Harry se répéta plusieurs fois le prénom pour apprécier sa sonorité et hocha la tête. L'idée lui plaisait. Maintenant, restait à trouver le second prénom. La coutume voulait que le fils porte en second prénom, celui de son père mais Drago et Harry s'étaient mis d'accord, il n'en était pas question, surtout que l'enfant aurait deux pères, il ne fallait pas en léser un.

- Scorpius Malefoy. Tu aimes ? chuchota Harry vers la forme qui se mouvait dans le cocon.

Un pied frappa doucement la fine membrane, faisant sourire le couple.

La semaine arriva à son terme. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que Harry et Drago dormaient, Lotty vit clairement la poche contenant le liquide amniotique, se rompre doucement, signe que l'accouchement allait avoir lieu. L'elfe devait sans tarder prévenir ses maîtres. Elle envoya Dobby et se remit à surveiller son futur maître. L'enfant allait maintenant pouvoir sortir par la petite sortie, une sorte de petit conduit, apparue juste au moment de la perte des eaux. Lotty jeta un sort de stérilisation sur la pièce et sur la porte, permettant à chaque personne qui entrerait d'être saine.

Lotty aida le nouveau-né à sortir à l'air libre, vérifia rapidement que le placenta avait suivi tout en emmaillotant sa petite charge dans un linge apporté là exprès. Juste à ce moment-là, ses maîtres déboulèrent comme un seul homme dans la pièce, débraillés, sans doute habillés à la va-vite, décoiffés et à la fois surexcités et inquiets.

- Le jeune maître va bien, pépia Lotty. Il ne reste qu'à couper son cordon ombilical.

Ce fut Drago qui se chargea de cette tâche pendant que Harry s'approchait de son fils dans les bras de Lotty. L'enfant pleurait de toute la force de ses poumons.

Scorpius avait les yeux clos et des cheveux foncés mais cela ne voulait rien dire. D'après Sirius, Harry et Henry avaient un fin duvet sur la tête et les yeux bleus, couleur que tous les bébés ou presque avaient à la naissance. Ce n'était que vers six mois, un an au plus tard, que la couleur changeait.

Après avoir donné un bon bain au nouveau-né et après lui avoir enfilé un pyjama blanc, Harry prit son fils dans ses bras tandis que Drago se hâtait de prévenir ses parents qui, jusque là étaient restés dans l'ignorance de l'existence du bébé.

Le jeune Malefoy débarqua sans tambours ni trompettes dans le hall du manoir de ses ancêtres, monta l'escalier sans se soucier de sa tenue et frappa comme un fou contre la porte de la chambre de ses parents, se moquant comme de sa première chemise qu'il soit quatre heures vingt-deux du matin et que ses chers géniteurs dorment à poings fermés.

Lucius apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- J'espère que tu as une excellente explication, cracha l'homme, énervé d'avoir été tiré du lit à une heure aussi indue.

- Une excellente, Père. Mon fils vient de naître.

L'annonce eut pour effet de faire taire Lucius. Apparemment, l'homme ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il eut la décence de garder la bouche fermée.

- Ton fils ? fit-il lentement. Mais... Par Merlin, Morgane, Salazar et les autres !

À l'évidence, l'information venait de faire son chemin. S'il ne s'était pas arrimé solidement au montant de la porte, nul doute que Lucius serait tombé à la renverse.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, à la fois amusé et coupable. La réaction de son père était hilarante de son point de vue. Mais dans un sens, c'était un peu de sa faute si Lucius réagissait de la sorte, après tout, il avait sorti ça sans prendre le temps d'expliquer les choses, même si le résultat aurait sans doute été le même à la fin.

- Je vais prévenir ta mère, annonça Lucius d'une voix maîtrisée dans laquelle on discernait à peine une émotion.

- Passez quand vous le souhaitez, invita Drago en tournant les talons.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Scorpius Hypérion. Bonne fin de nuit, Père. Et navré de vous avoir réveillé si tôt.

Avant que Lucius ne réalise vraiment, son fils avait disparu dans les escaliers. Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, l'homme rentra dans sa chambre et retourna se coucher auprès de sa femme, réveillée par tout ce vacarme.

- Un souci mon chéri ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Drago. Harry n'est pas blessé au moins.

- Rien de tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Alors pourquoi tout ce raffut à cette heure si tout va bien ?

- Drago a estimé normal de venir nous prévenir que son fils venait de naître.

D'un coup, Narcissa sembla bien plus réveillée. Elle se redressa vivement entre ses draps de soie et fixa son époux.

- Je te demande pardon ? Un fils ? Qui vient de naître ? Mais...

- À l'évidence, ton fils et ton gendre ont oublié de nous dire qu'ils avaient fait la potion. Drago nous a dit de passer quand nous le voulions et que notre petit-fils s'appelle Scorpius.

- Scorpius ?

- Oui. Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

0o0

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Drago débarquait chez les oncles de son mari après avoir quitté ses parents et fait un détour chez lui pour utiliser la cheminée. Il était un des rares avec Harry, Henry, Ginny, Peter et Remus à pouvoir s'introduire dans les appartements de fonction à Poudlard au beau milieu de la nuit. En général, c'était pour les urgences. Les cheminées étaient spécialement connectées. Severus étant directeur, il en avait le pouvoir sans rendre de comptes à personne.

Le bruit que Drago fit en arrivant alerta les propriétaires qui apparurent, baguette en main, parfaitement réveillés et habillés de pied en cape.

- Drago ? s'étonna Severus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Navré de débouler chez vous sans invitation. Mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer et j'ai pensé qu'il était important de venir vous prévenir.

- Harry va bien ?

- Très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Drago. En revanche, je pense que vous devez vous asseoir.

Lentement, et après avoir rangé leur baguette, les deux hommes s'installèrent.

- Je sais que je vais vous prendre au dépourvu mais depuis maintenant une heure trente, nous avons, Harry et moi, le privilège d'être parents d'un petit garçon.

- Pouvez-vous répéter ? le pria Sirius. Un petit garçon ?

- En effet, un bébé. Harry et moi avons fait appel à une mère porteuse, mentit Drago sans la moindre honte. Personne n'était au courant. Parce que nous voulions être certains d'avoir notre bébé.

- Un bébé, répéta Severus, lentement.

- Scorpius Malefoy. Vous pourrez passer quand bon vous semblera. Mes parents viennent d'être prévenus. Harry mettra son frère au courant dès mon retour. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit.

Il ne vit pas les deux hommes, l'air hébété par la nouvelle qu'il venait de lâcher aussi négligemment, répétant encore et encore que Harry avait eu un enfant. Au contraire, il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette juste avant d'annoncer sa destination. L'instant d'après, il était de retour dans le hall de son manoir. Il ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier sa tenue et monta dans la chambre d'enfant où il était sûr de trouver son mari.

- Si tu es allé voir tes parents et mes oncles, fit Harry sans quitter des yeux son fils qui dormait dans son berceau, tu as dû leur faire peur, habillé comme tu es. On dirait que tu sors d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec ta maîtresse ou ton amant ou que tu viens juste de prendre une cuite. J'aurais aussi dit que tu venais de te battre mais il manque les blessures.

- Et tu te crois drôle ? répliqua sombrement Drago.

- Très, sourit Harry.

- J'ai failli être assassiné par tes oncles et tu trouves ça drôle ?

Harry murmura quelque chose à Scorpius qui s'en moquait éperdument, puisqu'il dormait comme un bienheureux.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Père être à court de mots, avoua finalement Drago. Quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il était incapable de former une phrase correcte. Et je dois dire qu'entendre ton oncle bafouiller fut assez amusant, si on passe outre le fait que j'ai failli me faire tuer.

- Oncle Severus ne lance pas de sortilèges mortels quand un intrus débarque chez lui. Juste quelques maléfices cuisants. Tu te serais retrouvé saucissonné et muet jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de te relâcher afin d'avoir des explications. Mais jamais il ne t'aurait tué. Enfin, plus maintenant. Je pensais que tu étais au courant, conclut Harry espiègle.

- Crétin ! Tu as ton frère et tes amis à prévenir. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire à ta place.

- Je le ferai à une heure décente, histoire que Ginny ne me tue pas à coups de sorts. Enceinte, elle est assez irritable, surtout quand elle n'a pas ses dix heures de sommeil.

- La connerie de ton frère s'explique donc. Il est devenu moins intelligent depuis qu'il est père.

- Dray, claqua Harry qui, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son époux, ne supportait pas d'entendre Drago insulter Henry et inversement. Il est grand temps que tu ailles dormir ! conseilla-t-il froidement.

Contrairement à toute attente, Drago sourit et se rapprocha lentement et sensuellement de son mari.

- Va te coucher Dray, ordonna Harry sur un ton aussi ferme que possible alors que son compagnon se passait encore et encore la langue sur les lèvres.

Drago savait exactement comment faire perdre ses moyens à son époux. Et vu le regard brillant de Harry, ça fonctionnait parfaitement.

0o0

Henry préparait le biberon de James pendant que Ginny finissait de faire le café. La jeune femme était enceinte de sept mois et savait qu'il s'agissait d'un autre garçon. Elle était positivement ravie mais avait espéré avoir une fille. Elle était encore jeune, vingt-cinq ans, elle avait le temps d'avoir d'autres enfants. Elle sourit à son fils, assis dans sa chaise haute près de la table. James gazouillait, agitant ses bras et ses jambes.

Ils entendirent une toux venant du salon et Henry se précipita pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne pensa pas à prendre sa baguette, à dire vrai, dès qu'il avait entendu l'intrus tousser, il avait deviné l'identité de leur visiteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu avant de ma visite, s'excusa Harry en secouant doucement sa robe pour chasser la cendre accumulée.

Henry chassa les excuses de son frère d'un geste de la main. Harry était toujours le bienvenu chez lui, avec ou sans invitation mais en général, il ne débarquait pas si tôt le matin sans avoir prévenu au préalable.

Son air radieux malgré ses cernes intrigua Henry.

- Bonne nouvelle ? devina le jeune Potter.

- Oh oui ! Tu devrais t'asseoir.

- Tu ne veux pas rester manger ? proposa Henry. Allez viens.

Ne pouvant refuser une invitation à manger malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà mangé, Harry suivit son frère jusque dans la cuisine. Il salua sa belle-sœur et s'installa à table.

- Alors ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle ? s'enquit Henry en servant le café. Gin' assieds-toi, s'il te plaît !

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, affirma Harry. Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'un accouchement prématuré.

Il attendit que Ginny soit assise également avant de lâcher la nouvelle. Les réactions furent différentes chez Ginny et chez Henry. Son frère lâcha son bol qui se brisa par terre mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Sa belle-sœur cessa toute activité. Harry eut même peur d'avoir déclenché l'accouchement.

- Répète, fit Ginny d'une voix absente.

- Drago et moi avons un fils.

La jeune mère de famille bégaya quelque chose que personne ne comprit sauf peut-être James qui se mit à rire sans raison.

- Comment... qui est la mère ?

- Mère porteuse, Gin' !

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit avant que vous aviez un enfant en projet ?

- C'est compliqué, répondit Harry espérant que la réponse satisferait tout le monde.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa belle-sœur et son frère qui étaient assez têtus tous les deux.

- Vas-y, je pense qu'avec des mots simples, tu vas très bien te débrouiller.

Harry pesta mentalement contre son frère. Il raconta donc le mensonge que Drago avait sorti aux oncles de Harry, mensonge pour lequel ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu dire autre chose, sa bouche semblait refuser de dire la vérité sur ce sujet, comme sur de nombreux sujets qui touchaient les élémentaires.

Si Ginny le crut, Harry lut dans le regard de son frère que ce n'était pas son cas.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Je vais te raccompagner, fit Henry avec un sourire.

Harry connaissait suffisamment bien son frère, pour ne pas dire qu'il le connaissait mieux que tout le monde, savait pertinemment que lorsque Henry arborait ce sourire, quelqu'un allait en baver.

- Je pense que j'ai le droit à la vérité, non ? commença-t-il dans un souffle, une fois lui et Harry parvenus dans le salon.

- Je l'ai dit.

- Non Harry. Tu mens et mal. Je sais qu'il n'y a jamais eu de mère porteuse parce que, et je ne te l'apprends pas, dans le monde sorcier, la procédure exige que les parents assistent à l'insémination. Je sais que tu n'as pas manqué un jour de travail il y a neuf mois. Et que tu n'es jamais repassé à Sainte Mangouste avec Malefoy. Ça nous laisse deux options, soit ton mari est allé engrosser une fille afin d'avoir un enfant, soit vous avez volé un bébé. Alors ?

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de maîtriser la colère qui commençait à monter. Son frère n'avait pas le droit de lui dire une chose pareille.

- Ça fait parti des secrets des élémentaires, expliqua-t-il aussi aimablement que possible. Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il en retourne.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne peux pas ! siffla finalement Harry. J'aurais beau essayer, je n'y arriverai pas. Sache que Dray n'a pas engrossé de fille, comme tu l'as élégamment dit et que nous n'avons pas volé de bébé. Cet enfant est à nous ! répliqua Harry glacial.

- Je... Harry, fit doucement Henry, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal en disant ça, ce n'était pas le but mais... mais tu me caches des choses et je n'aime pas ça. On ne s'est jamais rien caché.

- Bordel, Henry, tu penses bien que si je te cache des choses, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur mais parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de mentir à mon propre frère !

- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Henry en changeant de sujet.

Se disputer avec son frère était une chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout et il faisait tout pour dériver sur un autre sujet. Ça avait le don d'agacer Harry mais il finissait généralement par abonder dans le sens de son jumeau.

- Faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, on apprenne à se disputer jusqu'à la fin, constata Harry. On commence toujours bien et il faut toujours que tu changes de sujet. Ça finit par être lassant.

- Alors ? sourit Henry, amusé par la réplique de son frère.

- Tricheur. Il s'appelle Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

- Et de qui il tient ? Du papa ou du père ? D'ailleurs, comment il va vous appeler ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Henry savait que l'enfant était issu de deux hommes. C'était la seule explication possible et plausible même si, pour lui, elle était totalement irréelle. Nul doute que Severus et Sirius allaient en venir à cette conclusion lorsque Scorpius grandira.

- On verra quand il sera en âge de parler. Et pour le reste, il faut attendre aussi. Il a les yeux bleus, comme les bébés à cet âge et une bonne touffe de cheveux bruns mais ça ne veut rien dire. Drago aussi avait une tignasse brune.

- Je savais que ton mari était un faux blond. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, personne n'est aussi blond naturellement.

Malgré lui, Harry pouffa.

0o0

Le 3 mars 2006, soit cinquante-neuf jours après la naissance de Scorpius, à trois heures trois du matin, naissait le petit Albus-Severus Potter. Ses parents lui avaient donné le nom des deux plus grands directeurs de Poudlard. Severus, en découvrant que son prénom avait été donné à un Potter, avait failli faire une attaque. Mais en voyant le nouveau-né, il avait dit que finalement, ce gamin porterait bien ses deux prénoms. Si son caractère devait être à la fois celui d'Albus et celui de Severus, nul doute qu'il serait d'une intelligence rare et assez calme.

Chez l'enfant, on nota qu'il avait la tignasse désordonnée d'un Potter, à la plus grande joie de son père et à la plus grande horreur de sa mère qui s'imaginait déjà le calvaire.

Mais il n'était pas le seul. Scorpius lui aussi avait hérité de la plantation capillaire épouvantable des Potter. Mais si Albus était d'un brun de jais, Scorpius avait perdu ses cheveux bruns pour blondir, comme son père.

Quant à James, il avait hérité de la chevelure auburn de sa mère, bien qu'un peu plus foncé, des yeux de son oncle Ron, un beau bleu et de l'amour des blagues de ses oncles Fred et George et de son grand-père paternel. Ginny en voyait de toutes les couleurs alors que son fils avait tout juste dix-huit mois. Sirius était ravi, il criait haut et fort que ce petit ira loin.

Cette nouvelle avait de quoi faire paniquer légèrement ses parents, et blanchir prématurément les cheveux légèrement grisonnants de Severus qui n'avait aucune envie d'une seconde génération de Maraudeurs dans son établissement.

* * *

**À suivre**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bêta** : octo que j'aime et que j'adore mais que je garde pour moi

**Note** : merci à hermoni pour ta review anonyme même si je n'ai pas pu te répondre malgré mon envie (n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP pour en parler si tu le souhaite) c'est valable pour les autres lecteurs anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me tirer les oreilles.

Sur le chapitre précédent, certains ont été déçus, ils l'ont trouvé bâclé, pas assez fouillé, j'en suis navrée mais je ne voyais pas ce chapitre autrement. J'espère que celui-là vous contentera (même si j'en doute un peu vu sa taille)

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction, l'épilogue en quelque sorte. Il était tellement court que je trouvais injuste de vous faire attendre une semaine. Donc, le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 27

Un grincement de porte réveilla Drago. Harry dormait comme un loir, étendu comme à son habitude, nu, sur le corps de son mari et ne semblait pas avoir été dérangé par le bruit.

Des pas s'approchèrent et Drago regarda en direction du bruit avant de soupirer en voyant son fils de vingt mois s'approcher, le pouce dans la bouche et son doudou sous le bras.

Arrivé au pied du lit, l'enfant jeta sa peluche sur le matelas, retira son pouce de sa bouche et grimpa. Une fois à destination, il rampa jusqu'à ses pères et les regarda. Drago sourit en voyant Scorpius s'asseoir tout près de lui avec cet air nonchalant et serein. C'était le portrait craché de Drago avec des cheveux en bataille même si Sirius et Severus affirmaient qu'il tenait plus de Harry au niveau du caractère.

- Papa do' ? souffla l'enfant qui avait compris que parler fort le matin n'était pas une bonne idée surtout s'il voulait rester avec ses parents.

Drago hocha la tête. À vingt mois, Scorpius parlait relativement bien pour son âge, c'est à dire qu'il arrivait à se faire comprendre de temps en temps mais gazouillait le reste du temps, en contrepartie, il s'était mis à marcher assez tard. L'enfant s'allongea à côté de ses parents, le regard fixé sur Harry qui dormait toujours.

Le blond avisa l'heure avant de se tourner vers son fils. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour se lever.

- Tu veux dormir encore un peu ici ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, ferma les yeux, le pouce dans la bouche et son doudou serré contre lui. Il s'endormit rapidement. Drago l'imita non sans lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et serrer lui aussi son doudou grandeur nature contre lui.

Tous les week-end, Scorpius venait réveiller ses parents et se rendormait dans leur lit.

0o0

Drago avisa son fils, confortablement assis sur une petite chaise, concentré sur une bande dessinée posée sur ses petites jambes. Scorpius regardait les images et inventait l'histoire, tandis que son père, installé derrière son bureau, prenait une courte pause entre deux dossiers.

Son bébé était beau. Tous les parents trouvaient que leur enfant était le plus beau et Drago faisait partie de ces parents-là.

Scorpius était un bébé tranquille, qui ne demandait pas vraiment d'attention soutenue, on pouvait le laisser dans un coin et il jouait tout seul. Au début, Lucius avait pensé que son petit-fils était un élémental de terre mais, enfin de compte, après l'avoir vu piquer une grosse colère et inonder la maison, les Malefoy affirmaient que l'enfant était un élémental d'eau.

- Tout va bien mon chéri ? s'enquit Drago.

L'enfant leva les yeux sur son père, l'air blasé.

- 'e lis, fit-il avant de reprendre sa « lecture » sous le regard amusé de Drago qui reprit son travail.

À midi pile, Drago récupéra les affaires de son fils et se prépara lui-même. Comme tous les jours de la semaine, ils allaient manger au manoir Malfoy avant que Drago ne laisse son fils chez ses grands-parents pour le reste de la journée. Harry restait à Sainte-Mangouste et mangeait en général avec Henry.

- Bonjour chéri, roucoula Narcissa en voyant son fils entrer dans le hall. Bonjour mon poussin, fit-elle en prenant Scorpius dans ses bras pour le couvrir de baisers, faisant rire l'enfant. Vous avez passé une bonne matinée ?

- Très bonne. Navré Mère, je ne peux pas rester pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui.

- Très bien. Tu manges avec Harry ?

- Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur de la faculté de Potions dans dix minutes. Je dois filer. Normalement, c'est Harry qui viendra chercher Scorpius. Je t'aime mon bébé, fit-il en embrassant son fils sur le sommet de la tête. Sois sage avec Bonne-Maman.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, annonça sa destination et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

- Viens mon chéri, on va manger. Tu dois avoir faim.

Prenant son petit-fils par la main, Narcissa prit la direction de la salle-à-manger, Scorpius trottinant à ses côtés.

Comme d'habitude, l'enfant restait calme et ne bronchait pas, même pour la sieste, lui qui détestait la faire, ou la promenade. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement bouger mais se laissait guider par la main sans problèmes.

Il passa l'heure de la promenade à babiller joyeusement, formant des phrases correctes de temps à autre et le reste du temps à prononcer des mots incompréhensibles pour Narcissa qui, patiemment, lui demandait de répéter. Alors l'enfant articulait avec soin pour se faire comprendre.

Après les promenades, lorsqu'il faisait un peu froid comme aujourd'hui – septembre était frais cette année – Narcissa et Scorpius rentraient, s'installaient dans le salon et buvaient une tasse de thé pour l'une et un grand biberon de chocolat pour l'autre. En général, c'était à cette heure-là que Harry débarquait pour récupérer son fils qui lui sautait dessus.

Mais Harry avait du retard. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Narcissa le vit débarquer sans tambour ni trompettes, essoufflé, avec une heure de retard. Il avait les joues rougies et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius, en voyant son père arriver, abandonna sans honte ses jouets et bondit sur Harry qui le serra dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers.

- Harry, s'écria Narcissa, soulagée de le voir enfin. Je m'inquiétais de votre absence. C'est assez inhabituel de votre part et je craignais qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Navré, Madame, de mon retard mais j'ai eu un rendez-vous imprévu. Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir.

- Rien de grave j'espère.

- Juste une urgence avec un patient, rien de grave. Je pense que nous allons y aller. Scorpius ? Va chercher tes affaires mon chéri.

L'enfant lâcha son père et fila s'occuper de ses affaires, accompagné par un elfe de maison avant de revenir en trottinant vers Harry en lui tendant son manteau.

- Tu dis merci et au revoir.

- 'erci Bo'Maman. 'Voir.

- Au revoir mon chéri, à demain.

- D'main, répondit Scorpius en secouant sa petite main.

Le bambin prit la main de son père et se dirigea, confiant, vers la cheminée. Harry souleva Scorpius, le cala dans ses bras, et, avec une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Dès que Scorpius fut reposé par terre, il courut dans le salon afin de jouer. Harry, lui, vérifia que son fils était sous la surveillance d'un elfe. Quand ce fut le cas, il se rendit dans le bureau de Drago.

Malgré leurs dix ans de mariage, Drago supportait toujours aussi mal de savoir son mari loin de lui. Il tolérait juste les absences dues au travail mais obligeait Harry à rentrer dès ses interventions finies. Le jeune homme se pliait de bonne grâce à ces exigences. C'était soit ça, soit Harry restait cantonné à a maison

Il ne frappa pas mais entra directement. Drago devait être là.

Et son époux était bien présent, plongé dans un traité de Potions.

- Dray ?

L'appel de son nom fit sursauter Drago qui s'empressa de relever la tête. En voyant son mari, il referma l'épais volume qu'il compulsait pour ses recherches.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, vous devriez être ici depuis près d'une heure, non ?

Travaillant à domicile, Drago pouvait garder Scorpius toute la journée. Mais c'était un risque d'enfermer l'enfant chez eux et Harry et Drago étaient contre. Leur fils devait voir du monde. Narcissa avait proposé de le garder tous les après-midi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'aller à l'école.

D'un commun accord, les époux s'arrangeaient pour déposer Scorpius et venir le rechercher.

- Un imprévu qui m'a empêché de prévenir ta mère.

Drago hocha la tête. Ce genre d'imprévu, il n'appréciait guère mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il recula son fauteuil, invitant Harry s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce que le brun fit sans rechigner.

- Dis, susurra Harry, mettant ainsi la puce à l'oreille de Drago, un deuxième enfant, ça te tente ?

Le blond soupira. Harry ne cessait de lui parler de son envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Mais Drago ne savait pas quoi en penser. Jusque là, il n'avait pas donné de réponse mais lui aussi, ça le tentait.

- C'est à voir, répondit-il enfin juste avant d'embrasser brièvement Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse Dray.

- C'est ma réponse, c'en est donc une.

- Ben voyons. Bon, je dois passer un coup de Cheminette à mon frère, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Enfin j'espère, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Malheureusement, Drago l'entendit.

- Comment ça, tu espères ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à dire à Henry. La nouvelle pourrait engendrer une visite à son bureau.

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle ?

- Tant qu'il ne sait rien, tu n'en sauras pas plus non plus.

- Harry, dis-moi, exigea Drago.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée du bureau de son époux. Un instant plus tard, il était à genoux, la tête dans l'âtre et les fesses en l'air, sous le regard gourmand de Drago.

Le brun, de son côté, attendait que Henry réponde à son appel. Il patienta quelques secondes avant de voir son jumeau apparaître. Il devait juste avoir été prévenu à en juger par son souffle court. Il travaillait sans doute encore à cette heure-ci.

- Un souci Harry ?

- Souci, non, nouvelle, oui. Assieds-toi, ça vaudra mieux.

Henry, inquiet, obtempéra néanmoins.

- Voilà, Gin' est passée à mon bureau pour un problème de santé. Rassure-toi, ce n'était rien de grave mais elle m'a aussi chargé de t'en parler.

- C'est mauvais signe si ma femme vient voir son beau-frère plutôt que son mari.

- Elle ne voulait pas t'alarmer. Cela dit, je pense que la nouvelle va te faire un choc, même si je pense que tu devrais y être habitué.

- Je le sens mal mais annonce la couleur.

- Tu vas être papa.

La nouvelle mit quelques secondes avant d'arriver au cerveau de Henry. Et il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que Harry voulait dire.

- Que... Non... Papa ?

- C'est ça, sourit le futur oncle.

Henry semblait au comble du bonheur. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

- Wahou ! Si je m'y étais attendu. C'est... c'est une nouvelle magnifique. Tu m'excuses ? Je rentre.

- Je te laisse, gloussa Harry.

Ce n'était pas tout, mais il avait un mari à convaincre. Il voulait un autre enfant, et foi de Harry Potter – dans ces cas-là, il était un Potter – il allait l'avoir.

0o0

Six mois plus tard, la petite Lily Luna naissait, agrandissant la famille Potter. Au mois de juillet, soit quatre mois plus tard plus tard, Garance Narcissa Malefoy pointait le bout de son nez. Première vélane chez les Malefoy, Narcissa était aux anges. Lucius gagatisait littéralement devant sa petite-fille. Scorpius, lui, ne voyait qu'un bébé rouge qui passait son temps à pleurer. Bref, ce n'était pas amusant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes éprouvaient tant d'engouement envers cette petite chose rouge.

0o0

Lorsque James entra à Poudlard, il fut placé à Gryffondor. Albus et Scorpius, l'année suivante, furent répartis à Serpentard, n'étonnant guère les Potter pour leur fils. Il était très proche de Scorpius qu'il considérait comme son frère, adoptant au passage des manières que les autres qualifieraient de Serpentardes.

Lily, sans surprise, fut répartie à Gryffondor, tout comme Garance, à la grande surprise des Malefoy. Comme Albus, Garance avait adopté des manières typiquement Gryffondores en restant proche de Lily. Et elle avait hérité de son père Harry. Autant dire que Drago avait mal digéré la nouvelle. Mais, lorsque Harry avait entamé une grève de câlins, son mari avait changé d'avis.

0o0

Drago s'éteignit un matin de mai, dans son lit, dans les bras de son mari qui avait, lui aussi, fermé les yeux à jamais. Ils avaient quatre-vingt douze ans. C'était jeune pour un sorcier mais Harry ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son jumeau, l'année précédente.

Une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse avait coûté la vie à plusieurs sorciers. Henry avait été gravement blessé et, malgré les sorts de guérison et les potions, son âge ne l'avait pas aidé à guérir. Il était décédé quinze jours après l'attaque, des suites de ses blessures. Harry avait été anéanti. Il avait déjà perdu ses oncles quelques mois auparavant et avait eu du mal à remonter la pente. Il avait cessé de parler durant plusieurs jours avant de se remettre peu à peu.

À la mort de son frère, Harry avait tenté de continuer à vivre pour son mari, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants mais il n'avait jamais réussi.

Sa mort n'étonna personne mais elle attrista ses enfants.

L'enterrement se déroula en petit comité, la famille proche et les amis les plus proches du couple étaient présents.

Par tradition élémentale, on enterrait le couple dans le même cercueil. La séparation, même dans la mort, d'un couple élémental, n'était pas permise.

Sur la pierre tombale du couple enterré ensemble pour l'éternité, quelques mots avaient été gravés. Les préférés de Harry.

« L'amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme »

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

J'ai dit que c'était une happy end, dans le sens où ils ne se séparaient pas. Mais il faut bien mourir un jour. J'avais commencé par les premiers mois de Henry, j'ai fini avec la mort de Harry. Pour moi, c'était une fin normale et parfaite. Drago et Harry ont vécu heureux.

Je posterai deux OS en rapport avec cette fiction et ce sera la fin définitive de cette duologie. **  
**


End file.
